El Portal del Olvido
by Mia y Raiju
Summary: El trio finalmente ha derrotado a Lord Voldemort,los años han pasado y ellos han seguido su vida en una paz que podria ser interrumpida. Nuevos y viejos enemigos, misterios por resolver, traicion e intriga en el Ministerio... y la respuesta al misterio de
1. Chapter 1 Nueva vida

Capitulo 1: Nueva vida

Las esferas de luz de la habitación se reflejaban en la piel clara de Ron Weasley y resaltaban aún más las pecas de su cara. Una chica de pelo castaño y rizado dormitaba en una butaca junto a la cama con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas. Molly Weasley entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia Hermione Granger con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

-Hermione, querida- dijo posando suavemente su mano en la de la chica. Hermione abrió los ojos y dio un respingo.

-¡Señora Weasley! Me…me he dormido. Lo siento mu…

-No digas bobadas.- la interrumpió la mujer- Llevas casi una semana al pie de la cama de Ron, debes estar agotada.-Dirigió una fugaz pero preocupada mirada a su hijo, que yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados.- Te he traído algo de comer... ¡y no me digas que no señorita!-dijo levantando la voz al ver que Hermione hacía ademán de rechazar la bolsa- ¡Si quieres seguir cuidando a Ron tendrás que estar sana tu primero!¡Y para eso tienes que comer! ¿O pretendes enfermar tú también?- la señora Weasley le quitó el libro del regazo y en su lugar puso la bolsa con la comida

-Tiene razón señora Weasley… Gracias. –dijo Hermione abriendo la bolsa y sacando un sándwich.

-Harry envió una lechuza esta mañana, querida.- la mujer se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer con su varita.- Vendrá a visitar a Ron y a Fred hoy.

-_Eshtupenno_- dijo Hermione con la boca llena. Avergonzada, tragó rápidamente- Perdón.

-Tranquila cariño. Tengo 6 hijos varones, ¿recuerdas?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no vas a estirar un rato las piernas? Yo me quedaré con Ron.

-Bajaré a ver a Fred.- dijo Hermione. Se metió en la boca el ultimo trozo del sándwich y se levantó. Cogió el vaso de café con leche de la bolsa de papel y su cepillo de dientes de un neceser y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Ron.

Cerró la puerta al salir y se apoyó sobre ella con los ojos cerrados. Ron llevaba 5 días inconsciente y no había habido ningún cambio que presagiara alguna mejoría. Los medimagos y sanadores de San Mungo decían que estaba como muerto en vida. Hermione pensaba que lo más probable es que estuviera en coma. En las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido desde la batalla no había dejado de ver una y otra vez como hirieron a Ron. El recuerdo la perseguía en sueños cada vez que cerraba los ojos…

_Hermione oyó un grito. Por un momento pensó que era Ginny pero entonces escuchó a Ojoloco Moody gritar._

_-¡Tonks! Maldita sea, ¿dónde estabas mirando?¡Weasley sácala de ahí o acabarán matándola!_

_Bill corrió hacia Tonks que había perdido el conocimiento después de una tremenda caída y estaba tendida en el suelo en medio de todo el fuego de maldiciones. Corría con una velocidad increíble, casi como un animal. Disparó con su varita y cogió rápidamente a Tonks en brazos para ponerla a cubierto._

_Una gran explosión desde el otro lado del valle recordó a Hermione que Harry estaba luchando sólo contra Voldemort. Un rayo blanco dio en el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Hermione, produciendo un ruido espantoso. Cuando el eco de la explosión se apagó a Hermione le pitaban los oídos y apenas escuchaba nada de lo que decían sus compañeros alrededor. Sintió un sabor salado en la boca y comprendió que se había quedado sorda cuando la explosión sonó tan cerca. No había tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora. Fred estaba a unos metros de ella y le decía algo, pero Hermione sólo podía ver como movía sus labios. Lanzó una maldición a un mortífago que pretendía atacar a Fred por la espalda y luego lo ayudó a levantarse. Mientras Fred se incorporaba Hermione vio a Ron correr hacia ella gesticulado y gritando, aunque ella no podía oírlo. Fred también dijo algo pero ella no lo entendía. Un mortífago perseguía a Ron pero él no le lanzaba maldiciones, disparaba con su varita hacia delante. El mortífago disparó a Ron por la espalda y este salio volando por los aires para caer de manera brutal sobre el escarpado suelo. Hermione chilló sin escucharse y apuntó con su varita al mortífago que había atacado a Ron, sin darse cuenta que otro estaba a su espalda y que consiguió darle a Fred, que se desplomó en el suelo. Al desviar su atención a Fred el mortífago que atacó a Ron le lanzó una maldición a ella también y todo se volvió oscuro._

_Cuando despertó, Ginny estaba junto a ella. Fred estaba a unos pocos metros de ellas y su herida sangraba mucho. Harry no estaba muy lejos, ensangrentado y exhausto, jadeaba mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una mano en el costado. Hermione intentó incorporarse pero Ginny la apretó contra sí. Buscó a Ron con la mirada, después de esa caída podía haberse abierto la cabeza o roto el cuello… Lo vió, George y Charlie estaban muy serios junto a él. Debían haberlo movido porque ahora estaba tumbado y Hermione lo había visto caer boca abajo. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. Al darse cuenta de lo silenciosa de la situación, recordó que la explosión le había perjudicado el oído. Siguió gritando y llorando entre los brazos de Ginny. Harry se acercó y las abrazó a ambas. Le dijo algo a ginny acariciándole la mejilla y ella asintió. Se dirigió a Hermione y le habló pero ella no lo entendió._

_-¡Hubo una explosión! -dijo en voz demasiado alta- ¡No oigo nada Harry! _

Hermione bajó las escaleras hasta la planta inmediatamente inferior a la que estaba Ron. En la habitación número 25 estaba Fred. Tiró el vaso de plástico en una papelera y llamó a la puerta. Le contestó un jovial "¡Adelante!", abrió la puerta y entró. Fred estaba en su cama leyendo unas revistas. Tenía parte del cuello y la cara vendados pero por lo demás estaba como siempre.

-¿Qué hay Hermione?-dijo Fred sonriente.

-Hola Fred, ¿como estás?

-Estupendamente, ¿no se me nota? No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, tienes muy mala cara. ¿Has comido?

-Si, tu madre me obligó.

-Pero seguro que nunca has probado nada tan delicioso como esto…- se incorporó y cogió una caja verde de la mesita.- Me los ha mandado una …una amiga- dijo tendiéndole la caja a Hermione.

Hermione cogió la caja de mala gana y la abrió.

-¿Qué son?

-Bombones de chocolate rellenos de hidromiel. Sencillamente increíbles.

Hermione cogió uno y colocó la caja de nuevo en la mesa. Se sentó en una silla pero no probó el bombón. Se quedó callada mirando al suelo.

-Ron se pondrá bien.

Hermione lo miró.

-Eso espero. Los medimagos van a su habitación y hablan entre susurros pero no saben lo que tiene.

-¿Tu estas bien? ¿Has dejado de tener molestias en los oídos?

-Si, ya no oigo el pitido. ¿Te duele mucho la herida?

-Casi nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Fred volvió a soltar su encantador "¡Adelante!". Harry entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días a los dos-dijo sonriendo

-Hola Harry. ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?-preguntó risueño Fred

-Sí. Aquí lo tienes. – tendió un paquete a Fred y lo retiró cuando este iba a cogerlo- Que tu madre no lo encuentre.

-Que siii, pesado…-Fred arrancó el paquete de las manos de Harry, lo abrió emocionado y miró en su interior- Oooooh…, vaya…verás cuando venga George, seguro que también le encanta- dijo Fred y guardó el paquete bajo las mantas de la cama.- Gracias Harry

-De nada-dijo Harry partiéndose de risa

-¿Qué os traéis entre manos?-dijo Hermione recelosa

-Son cosas de hombres Hermione- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo. ¿Has visto a Ron, Harry?

-No, cuando llegué los medimagos y sanadores estaban allí, así que vine aquí mientras terminan con el reconocimiento. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Le va a quedar una ligera cojera pero está bien. Está encantado con los padres de Hermione. Cada vez que viene me cuenta algo que haya visto en la "tetevisón".

-Televisión-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Lo que sea. Está fascinado con ella. Y también con el… "cortahierba" –dijo Fred riendo a carcajadas. – Mamá dice que le avergüenza verlo todo el día subido dándose paseos por jardín.

-Como para no avergonzarse. Parece un crío volando por primera vez en escoba.-dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la habitación. – Menos mal que los padres de Hermione tienen paciencia… Si no, nos hubieran echado de su casa antes de que terminara de reconstruirse la Madriguera.

-¿Cómo van las obras señora Weasley?

-Bien Harry, querido, gracias por preguntar. Aunque aún tardaremos un par de meses en poder trasladarnos. He venido a decirte que los medimagos ya se han ido, puedes subir a ver a Ron.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la señora Weasley.

-¿Han dicho algo?

La señora Weasley se mordió el labio y acarició el pelo y la cara de Hermione.

-No cariño, aun no saben nada. Lo único que me han dicho es que mientras se mantenga así no morirá- y se echo a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. –Harry y Hermione la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la sentaron en una silla.

-Harry sube a ver a Ron. Yo subiré en un minuto-dijo Hermione apuntando con la barbilla a la señora Weasley que seguía llorando.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación estaba como todos los días anteriores. Ron estaba en la cama, como si estuviera dormido. Y los pocos efectos personales que había eran de Hermione o la señora Weasley, que eran las que más tiempo pasaban con Ron. Cuando Harry iba a visitar a Ron, la señora Weasley siempre lo dejaba a solas con él. Él sabía que era porque ella intuía que se sentía culpable por lo de Ron y que prefería estar con él a solas. Era cierto, se sentía muy culpable. Casi todos los que habían ido en su ayuda en la última batalla habían sido heridos. Percy había muerto poco después de hacer las paces con su familia, y había sido por salvar a George. Y Ojoloco Moody, que se había encargado de la seguridad de todo el mundo había descuidado la suya y también había muerto. Tonks tenía secuelas en la visión y en la Oficina de Aurores determinaron que ya no podría seguir participando en las misiones como hasta ahora. El señor Weasley probablemente se quedaría cojo para siempre. Fred tenía una cicatriz horrible desde un hombro hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Por suerte Ginny y Hermione habían quedado relativamente ilesas, pues se temió que Hermione no recuperara el oído pero los medimagos finalmente habían conseguido curarla. Y Ginny… bueno… a Ginny la salvaron, y no había sido precisamente Harry. Había sido Snape. Todavía recordaba la incredulidad que sintió cuando vio en el Pensadero de Dumbledore (que ahora era suyo) el recuerdo que demostraba que Dumbledore le había ordenado a Snape que cuando llegara el momento, tendría que matarlo. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No le apetecía nada pensar en Snape ahora. La situación era muy complicada ahora que la persona que más había odiado había salvado a Ginny. Por una parte se sentía agradecido, por otra… ¡Todo era tan complicado!

Miró a Ron.

-No puedes irte Ron. No puedes dejar sola a Hermione. Ni a tu familia.-susurro cerrando su mano alrededor de la de Ron.

Después de un rato a solas con sus pensamientos, Hermione entró en la habitación.

-Puedo volver mas tarde si quieres estar más rato con Ron. –dijo Hermione desde la puerta.

-Quédate. Ron no me da conversación.

-No tiene gracia.

-Lo siento

Hermione se sentó junto a él y Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-No quiero que se muera, Harry.

-Lo se, Hermione. Yo tampoco y no lo hará. Encontrarán la forma de curarlo, ya lo verás- dijo Harry, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para consolar a Hermione.

Era más de medianoche y Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró a Ron. Nada. Ni un solo cambio. Acercó la butaca lo más cerca posible de la cama y recostó la cabeza en el filo del colchón. Mientras acariciaba la mano inmóvil de Ron recordaba la conversación que habían tenido unos minutos antes de que la batalla empezara.

_Todos se estaban preparando para la batalla. Se ajustaban capas. Lanzaban chispas con sus varitas. Se hablaba poco. Hermione miraba por la ventana pero la espesa niebla apenas dejaba ver nada. Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró y vio a Ron. _

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él._

_Hermione suspiró._

_-Todo lo bien que podría estar-dijo Hermione con mirada triste._

_-Si tienes problemas… llámame. Estaré a tu lado antes de que termines de decir mi nombre- dijo Ron cogiéndole una mano._

_-Gracias-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Y de repente lo abrazó por la cintura. – No quiero que te pasa nada._

_Ron también la abrazó._

_-No me pasará nada, Hermione. Ni a ti tampoco. Y cuando todo esto termine… -se agachó para hablarle al oído.-Cuando todo esto termine quiero estar contigo._

_Hermione se separó de Ron lo mínimo para apoyar su frente en la de él y decirle en voz baja._

_-¿Lo dices de verdad?- su nariz rozaba la nariz de Ron._

_-Si. Te lo digo de verdad. No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?_

_Ron bajó la mirada y dijo:_

_-Por que en el caso de que me pasara algo quiero que sepas que he estado esperando a que todo acabe para estar contigo. _

_-¿Pero por qué?_

_-Por que no quería que nos separaran una vez que estuviéramos juntos. Y hubiese podido pasar varias veces y lo sabes. Hemos estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión. Y no me hubiera gustado morir dejándote aquí o que murieras tu y me dejaras a mi. Si no tenía nada no podían quitarme nada. ¿Lo entiendes? Pero esta será la última batalla. Y después de esta, nada impedirá que esté siempre contigo._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo, Hermione. _

_-Te quiero Ron-susurró de forma casi inaudible Hermione._

_-Y yo a ti.-dijo Ron en el mismo tono. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz la abrazó unos segundos y se fue hacia donde estaba Harry._

La luz del día despertó a Hermione. No quería abrir los ojos. Quería seguir soñando con Ron. Estaba muy a gusto. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la única ventana de la habitación le calentaba la mejilla. Era una sensación tan agradable… pero había algo más. Había otra sensación. Algo… Alguien… ¿le acariciaba el pelo? Hermione abrió los ojos y vio los ojos azules de Ron mirándola. Ron estaba un poco pálido, pero sonreía.

-¡Ron! Te … te has despertado-dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Eso parece…-dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír- Tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Has estado… una semana inconsciente- A Hermione le caían gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Te prometí que estaría contigo.- Dijo Ron limpiándole la cara. Intentó incorporarse pero puso cara de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho. – Quería abrazarte pero…-

Hermione se levantó de un salto y rodeó el cuello de Ron con los brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Creía que no volvería a hablar contigo.-dijo Hermione sollozando en el hombro de Ron.- Creía… que te había perdido

-Te lo prometí. – repitió Ron, y siguió abrazando a Hermione hasta que ésta se calmó. Cuando ella se incorporó se secó la cara y dijo:

-Voy a avisar a los medimagos que estás despierto.

-No. Aun no- dijo Ron cogiéndole una mano.- Querrán hacerme pruebas y no podré estar contigo. Espera un rato-añadió sonriéndole.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tu estás bien, Hermione? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Una explosión me destrozó los tímpanos. Por eso no te oí cuando me avisabas que había alguien detrás de mí. Pero me curaron y estoy perfecta.

-¿Y los demás?

Hermione suspiró

-Fred está abajo. Le quedará una cicatriz bastante importante, pero está tan gamberro como siempre. Y tu padre quizás cojee, pero también está bien. El resto de tus hermanos está bien salvo…

-Percy… ¿está muerto verdad?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Vi como recibía una maldición dirigida a uno de los gemelos. No tenía muy buena pinta.- Ron se quedó triste y pensativo.- ¿Alguien más murió?

-Solo Ojoloco Moody. Recibió varias maldiciones a la vez y a su edad no pudo soportarlo…

-¿Vold….Voldemort murió, verdad?-preguntó Ron de repente

-Si, murió. Harry lo mató.

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-Bien. Aunque ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Ron se recostó sobre las almohadas y suspiró.

-¿Entonces, todo ha terminado?-dijo Ron mirando al techo

-Si, Ron.

Ron tiró de la mano de Hermione para acercarla hacia sí.

-Ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos… ¿Tu quieres?

Hermione sonrió

-Claro que quiero Ron.-dijo acariciándole el pelo con la mano que tenía libre.

Ron cogió el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta el suyo. Le quitó un mechó de pelo de la cara y le dio un ligero y tierno beso en los labios.

-Te quiero Hermione. Te quiero con toda mi alma.

Hermione por toda respuesta volvió a besarlo y cuando el beso terminó y abrieron los ojos se sonrieron con cariño. Ella intentó incorporarse pero Ron la retuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?-dijo con una media sonrisa- No quiero que te vayas, te quiero aquí, cerca de mi.

-Tu madre está al llegar… No quiero que piense que te hago el boca a boca para reanimarte…

-Pues debiste haberlo probado, quizás me hubiese despertado antes-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Ron no seas tonto, suéltame… Ya tendremos tiempo para esto….-Ron le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que se callara.

-Un beso. Sólo un beso y te soltaré.-dijo Ron

Hermione no pudo menos que reír. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre Ron y le dio un beso, más largo que los anteriores.

-Me encantan tus besos y sólo acabo de probarlos- le dijo Ron al oído.

Hermione lo besó en la frente, se incorporó y salió al pasillo en busca de los médicos de Ron.

Cuando la señora Weasley llegó se encontró a Hermione en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces en el pasillo, querida? Todavía es muy temprano.

-Los medimagos están viendo a Ron.

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-No… solo que aunque lleve una semana sin comer no significa que debamos permitir que engulla de esa manera- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

La señora Weasley se quedó paralizada

-¿Hermione…me estás diciendo…?

-Si. Ron se ha despertado. Esta mañana

La señora Weasley se puso a gritar, a reír y a saltar de alegría mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-Lo has curado tú, cariño. Ron te sentía con él todos estos días.

Hermione enrojeció al instante

-No diga eso señora Weasley. Yo no hice nada. Solo estuve sentada… esperando.

-Pero no todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho, querida- dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Los medimagos salieron sonrientes y charlatanes de la habitación de Ron y la señora Weasley entró en tropel. Hermione se asomó lo justo para ver como ahogaba a su hijo a besos y a abrazos y luego se dirigió a la escalera.

Entró sin llamar a la habitación de Fred y este escondió rápidamente una revista bajo las mantas.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-dijo entre divertida y recelosa

-Nada. -Dijo Fred como si tal cosa.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que entres en mis aposentos de esa manera? ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-Ron se ha despertado- dijo Hermione sonriente cuando llegó a la cama de Fred.

-¿En serio?-dijo Fred con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Me haces un favor? Llama a la enfermera Gertrud, quiero subir a ver a Ron.

Unos minutos después Hermione hacía entrar a Fred en la habitación de Ron.

-Menuda siesta te has pegado, Ronnie –dijo Fred chocándole la mano a su hermano.-Por lo menos no roncabas…

-Bueno, ahora que estáis aquí con él voy a salir un momento.

-Madre, si mi presencia te molesta volveré a mi habitación.-dijo Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

-No digas tonterías Fred. Voy a avisar a tu padre y a los demás de que Ron está bien. Dentro de un rato estarán aquí todos. Hasta luego.-dijo la señora Weasley y se paró en el quicio de la puerta.-Hermione, ¿has comido algo?

-Eeerm…-empezó Hermione.

-Tomaré eso como un no. Vamos, te compraré algo abajo.

Y mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta logró atisbar como Fred se sacaba algo de la bata y se lo enseñaba a Ron.

Harry no tardó ni 10 minutos en presentarse en San Mungo, después de que la señora Weasley lo avisara de que Ron se había despertado. Entró atropelladamente en la habitación y Fred le arranco algo a Ron de las manos que luego se escondió en la bata.

-Harry… que susto me has dado.-y volvió a sacar la revista y se la dio a Ron.

-¿Todavía estás con la dichosa revista?-dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de Ron.

-Me encanta, amigo… -dijo Fred arqueando las cejas.

Harry se dirigió a Ron.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

-Y yo-dijo Ron sonriendo.- Anda dame un abrazo, amigo.

Ron tiró de la manga del jersey de Harry para darle un abrazo, al que éste respondió de forma torpe porque no se lo esperaba. Probablemente era el primer abrazo que se daban, sin contar los posteriores a un partido de quidditch. Harry miró a Fred que se partía de la risa.

-A mí no me mires- dijo Fred riendo a carcajadas- Ronnie ha despertado un poco empalagoso.

A lo largo de la mañana pasaron por la habitación el resto de los Weasley, Tonks y Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Slughorn, Flitwick y los padres de Hermione.

Hermione estaba hablando fuera con Ginny cuando Harry salió y vio como se abrazaban y daban saltitos.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo sonriendo.-Si son cosas de chicas….

-¡Harry!-Ginny soltó a Hermione y abrazó a Harry. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- ¡Hermione y Ron están juntos!

-¡Eso es genial!- y Harry le dio un abrazo a Hermione.- Me alegro por los dos. Ya era hora.- le susurró al oído.

-Gracias- le susurró a su vez Hermione.

Ron estaba en su cama esperando a que Hermione volviera de su secuestro matutino en el que la señora Weasley la obligaba a separarse de Ron para alimentarse ella. Llamaron a la puerta y tras decir "Pase", Víctor Krum entró en la habitación con una bolsa en la mano. El búlgaro se quedó en la entrada parado sin decir nada, y Ron lo miraba estupefacto.

-Hola-dijo Víctor con su voz grave.

-Hola…-dijo Ron.

-_Herrrmione_ me dijo que estabas mal. Me _alegrrra_ que te hayas_ rrrecuperado_.

-Gracias. Puedes…acercarte si quieres-dijo Ron intentando parecer educado.

-_Grrracias_. ¿_Herrrmione_ no está aquí?

-Subirá en seguida.

Los dos jóvenes evitaban mirarse y permanecían en silencio.

-_Trrraje rrregalos_-dijo Víktor de repente.

Ron se quedó de piedra.

-No tenías que haberte molestado-dijo intentando parecer indiferente aunque realmente estaba muy sorprendido.

-No es molestia.-Viktor se inclinó sobre la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y sacó una quaffle que le tendió a Ron.- Hace unas semanas jugué _contrrra_ los Chuddley Cannons y me _rrregalarrron_ el balón. Está _firrrmado porrr_ todos los_ jugadorrres_. _Herrrmione_ me dijo que _errra_ tu equipo_ favorrrito._

Ron no podía creerlo.

-Vaya…gracias. De verdad no tenías por qué-dijo Ron sonriendo levemente

-No hay de qué-Y Krum sonrió a su vez.- _Herrrmione_ me contó que te _hirrrierrron_ _porrrque prrretendías prrrotegerrla_. Es una muy buena amiga mía. _Grrracias_.

-Haría cualquier cosa por Hermione. Supongo que tu también. Ambos… -Ron suspiró- ambos la queremos, ¿no?

-Si… -Krum suspiró y sonrió.-Aunque supongo que tú ganaste.

-Mis años me ha costado-dijo Ron satisfecho de sí mismo.-Tu apenas tardaste unos meses…-dijo con un poco de resentimiento.

-Sólo fue un baile de navidad…-dijo Víctor mirando al techo con media sonrisa, como si recordase aquella noche.

-Que modesto-dijo Ron molesto- ¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado más?

-No pasó nada más-dijo Víctor muy serio.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pero… yo tenía entendido que… bueno, que… ya sabes… os habíais besado-dijo Ron dubitativo.

El rostro del búlgaro se crispó levemente.

-_Herrmione_ me _rrrechazó_ cuando intenté _besarrrla_. Me dijo que le gustabas tú.

Ron quiso reprimir una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió del todo.

-¿En serio?

-Si. _Herrrmione siemprrre_ te ha _querrido_ a ti. Y como para mi ella es una amiga, quizás tu y yo podamos _serrrlo_ algún día-dijo ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

Ron lo miró durante unos segundos y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Claro, Krum.

Después de un par de minutos más Víctor dijo que tenía que marcharse y le dejó a Ron un regalo para Hermione. Por supuesto el regalo era un libro.

Tres días después le dieron el alta a Ron. Hermione estaba recogiendo las cosas de la habitación cuando vio algo debajo del colchón de la cama. Lo sacó, era una revista masculina, con fotos de mujeres en bikini.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué es esto?-dijo muerta de risa. Ron se volvió y se puso como un tomate al ver lo que Hermione tenía en la mano.- ¡No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas!-dijo Hermione abriendo la revista y viendo páginas al azar.

Ron llegó hasta ella y le quitó la revista.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía algo así. Me lo trajo Fred.- se excusó Ron.

La señora Weasley, Fred, Charlie, Hermione y Ron entraron silenciosamente en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place. Bajaron la escalera hacia la cocina y cuando entraron les recibió un estruendoso aplauso. La habitación estaba abarrotada de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, profesores de Hogwarts y gente del Ministerio. Todos dieron la bienvenida a Ron y Fred, que llegaban del hospital. Aunque la celebración no significaba solamente que los dos chicos estaban ya casi recuperados. Era una fiesta por una nueva vida. Por el final de la guerra.

Neville y Luna también estaban allí y charlaron animadamente con Ginny, Harry y los demás. En un momento en que Harry y Neville hablaban con Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre la escuela de aurores, Hagrid se le acercó llevando por el hombro a una chica de pelo rubio muy rizado.

-Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien. Esta es Lorraine. Viene de Francia, del colegio de Olympe… quiero decir de Madame Maxime. Su directora la ha enviado conmigo para que le de clases este verano de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas antes de empezar a estudiar su carrera.

-Encantada de _conocerte, Hagui._

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Harry sonriente estrechándole la mano. –Este es Neville Longbottom.

-Ho.. hola… -balbuceó Neville.

-¿Longbottom? –Preguntó Lorraine. mirando a _Haggrid_.- ¿Este es el _expegto_ en Hegbología del que me habló _señog Haggrid?_

-El mismo-dijo Hagrid sonriendo. –Perdonadme un momento, quiero saludar a Tonks.

Lorraine. se volvió sonriente hacia Neville.

-Tenía ganas de _conocegte_. Le _pgegunté_ al _señog Haggrid_ si él pensaba que las plantas _cagnívogas_ como el _Snaggaluff_ no _debeguían_ _seg_ catalogadas como animales en vez de plantas. No supo _guespondegme_ y me _guecomendó hablag_ contigo.

Neville comenzó a hablar de su tema favorito y como Harry se aburría, se disculpó y se acercó a donde estaban Ron y Hermione que hablaban con Shacklebolt.

-Potter me ha dicho que también le interesaría la carrera de auror, Weasley.

-Si. Estoy convencido. Pero no se si nos admitirían porque técnicamente no acabamos el colegio.

-Estoy seguro de que eso se puede arreglar-dijo Kingsley guiñándole un ojo.-¿Y usted señorita Granger? Como jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, he de decirle que nos encantaría que trabajara con nosotros.

-Aun no se lo que quiero estudiar-dijo Hermione levemente ruborizada.

-Hermione hará bien cualquier cosa que se proponga-dijo Harry sonriente.

-Lo mejor sería que fueras auror, Hermione. Así estaremos todos juntos.-dijo Ron.

-Disculpen.- Rufus Scrimgeour apareció ante ellos- No te tenido ocasión de saludarle señor Weasley.-dijo tendiéndole una mano, que Ron estrechó por educación.- Me alegro de que ya se encuentre mejor.

-Gracias-dijo Ron secamente.

-Quería también entregarles esto-dijo el ministro sacando un montón de folletos del interior de su túnica y tendiéndoselos a Hermione.- Es información sobre las distintas Oficinas y Departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Tres magos con semejante talento como el vuestro serán bien recibidos en el Ministerio.

-Le echaremos un vistazo-dijo Hermione educadamente poniendo los folletos sobre la mesa.

El ministro inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia los chicos y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Parece que estáis solicitados. No me extrañaría que hoy recibierais más propuestas de empleo de las que una persona recibe en toda su vida.- dijo Kingsley sonriendo.

-Voy a por algo de beber.-dijo Hermione y se alejó de ellos para ir a la mesa de las bebidas.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny la cogió de un brazo.-Mira, este es Allan Thatcher. Es sanador en San Mungo. Estaba hablándome de las diversas especialidades que hay en el campo de la Sanación. ¿Sabes? Quizás estudie eso

-Encantada de conocerle-dijo Hermione estrechándole la mano.

-Ginny- dijo Harry detrás de ellas. Tu madre quiere que subamos un momento.

-Muy bien. Enseguida vuelvo- les dijo a Hermione y al sanador, y salió con Harry de la cocina.

Subieron la escalera de la cocina, y la que llevaba al primer piso en completo silencio, para no despertar al retrato de la madre de Sirius. Entraron al salón más grande y Harry cerró la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Abajo, supongo –dijo Harry cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura.

-¿Para que me has hecho subir entonces?

-¿No es obvio? Quiero estar a solas contigo. Mientras tu hermano ha estado enfermo no me has hecho ni caso. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también a ti-dijo Ginny antes de que Harry la besara.

Abajo en la cocina. El señor Weasley intentaba explicarle a Hagrid que era la televisión y el teléfono. Los padres de Hermione intentaban ayudarlo pero sus explicaciones confundían aun más al semigigante.

-En serio Hagrid, tienes que verlo algún día.-dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción.

-Nos encantaría que viniera a visitarnos alguna vez, Hagrid. Así podrá ver la televisión y todo lo que quiera.- dijo Jane, de forma encantadora.

Los gemelos Weasley se encontraban en un extremo de la habitación con dos atractivas gemelas de pelo negro azabache, muy largo y liso. Ellas les ponían ojitos y ellos las lisonjeaban y le hablaban muy zalameros.

-¿Has visto a esos dos?-dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione, que acaba de reunirse con él después de una charla interminable con el sanador de San Mungo.

-Es gracioso que dos gemelos salgan con dos gemelas-dijo Hermione riéndose.

-¿Crees que sus hijos serán iguales?-dijo Ron entre carcajadas.

-Tienen los mismos genes…-sopesó Hermione. La verdad es que sería bastante probable. Lo que sí es cierto es que los que tienen gemelos en la familia suelen tener a su vez hijos gemelos. Y con doble ración de estos genes, probablemente tendrás sobrinitos a pares- dijo Hermione riéndose también.

Ron la miró embobado mientras reía.

-Estas muy guapa- y ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

-Gracias. Tu también.-dijo Hermione acomodándole el cuello de la camisa mientras le sonreía.


	2. Chapter 2 Planeando el futuro

**Capitulo 2**

**Planeando el futuro**

Ron estuvo en casa de Hermione durante un mes. El pelirrojo tenía que tomar tres pociones diarias, pero había mejorado bastante. Fred ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado, aunque no pudieron eliminar la cicatriz.

Hermione pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a la nueva Madriguera una vez que ésta se terminó de reconstruir y los Weasley se hubieran mudado. Los Granger querían estar con su hija, pero entendían perfectamente que ahora que ella y Ron eran novios y que por fin habían vencido a Voldemort, quisieran estar juntos, y más con un Ron que aun estaba débil.

-Vamos Hermione, solo será un rato- dijo Ron

-NO, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes- dijo la castaña algo molesta.

-Pero solo será un rato y además, hace mucho que no vuelo- decía el pelirrojo

-NO, ni un instante- dijo ella

-Vamos Hermione, no seas así- dijo Harry.

-QUE NO. Y tú deja de animarlo- dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse.

-Solo un momento, ¿si?- rogaba Ron

-Pareces un dementor- dijo Harry.

-NO, Ron, ni se te ocurra. Y tu, Harry, si no te vas en este instante te lanzare un maleficio desmemorizante tan fuerte que terminaras compartiendo habitación con Lockhart- dijo la castaña.

-Lo siento, a veces mi hija es algo….- dijo JaneGranger.

-¿Mandona?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Molly.

-Esa es la palabra que describe mejor a mi hija- dijo Robert Granger.

-Hermione hace bien en ser así, y más con ese par- dijo Ginny mientras señalaba a Harry y a Ron.

-Vámonos, no lo deja ir- dijo el moreno cabizbajo.

Molly y los Granger rieron al ver la cara que traía Harry. Parecía un niño pequeño al que no lo habían dejado jugar con su amiguito.

-Ron ha cambiado mucho- dijo Molly

-¿No se supone que se peleaban mucho?- dijo Robert

-Ron le tiene mucha paciencia a nuestra hija- dijo Jane

-Créanme que si alguien aquí ha tenido paciencia, esa es Hermione, pero el que mas paciencia les ha tenido a ambos es Harry- dijo Molly mientras sonreía y veía los pucheros que hacia el pelirrojo para que Hermione lo mimara.

-Debiste haberme dejado ir- decía Ron

-No, estuviste en coma semana, y el sanador dijo que estuvieras en reposo. Agradece que te dejaran ir a mi casa para que terminaras la convalecencia- dijo la castaña

-Pero quiero volar y jugar aunque solo sea un partido de quidditch- dijo el.

-No hasta que los sanadores te revisen y lo permitan. Y no insistas más, no vas a jugar ni a montarte en una escoba- dijo ella.

-Entonces juega por lo menos una partida de ajedrez conmigo- dijo Ron

-Sabes que no me gusta. No soy buena para el juego, y siempre me ganas. Además ese juego es tan primitivo… las figuras se atacan una a otras, no se por que te gusta tanto…- dijo la castaña.

-Solo un partido. Bueno, déjame enseñarte a jugar, quizás así dures más- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno- dijo ella, pero se notaba a leguas que no tenía ganas de jugar.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos?- dijo Fred, que junto a su gemelo, acababa de llegar.

-Le enseña a jugar ajedrez mágico- dijo Arthur.

-¿La bruja más inteligente que ha entrado al colegio y no sabe jugar ajedrez mágico?- dijo George

-Debió buscarse un mejor maestro…- dijo Fred.

-Sr. Weasley, su hermano es el mejor maestro de ajedrez que la Srita. Granger ha podido encontrar. Nunca había visto a nadie como él- dijo McGonagall, que hacía pocos minutos que había llegado. –Su hermano consiguió pasar mi juego de ajedrez mágico cuando apenas tenia 11 años, y eso solo lo había podido hacer Albus.

La profesora de transformaciones se acerco a Molly y a los Weasley para charlar con ellos.

-Fred, ve por Harry y Ginny, y tu George ve por Hermione y Ron, pronto- dijo Molly muy nerviosa y con pinta de haber llorado. - se supone que de emoción.

Minutos mas tarde los chicos estaban en la sala frente a los adultos, que sonreían.

-Hace una horas Rufus Scrimgeur acaba de confirmarme como la nueva directora del colegio, esta vez de forma permanente. Le he hecho un par de propuestas que ha aceptado de muy buena gana- dijo McGonagall.

-Esa es una gran noticia- interrumpió Hermione.

-El hecho es que ustedes tres no cursaron su séptimo año en Hogwarts y así les va a ser imposible cursar una carrera mágica- decía McGonagall, mientras veía que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas. –Así que, como se que ustedes estarán interesados en seguir con sus estudios, decidí que, ya que demostraron talento en la batalla contra… Vvv…Voldemort…, que ustedes están totalmente preparados y que no necesitan de examen alguno que lo confirme. Necesitaba la aprobación de la junta escolar y del ministro, y ninguno de ellos ha puesto objeción alguna.

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Ron sonriente, secundado por Harry.

-Así que en un par de días les entregaremos sus diplomas. Lo único que ha pedido Rufus, es que se haga en la ceremonia en la que se les premiara a los tres con la orden de Merlín Primera clase- dijo McGonagall. –Así que ustedes van a poder estudiar lo que sea. Rufus me dijo que Shakebolt le comento que ustedes querían ser aurores, y que un sanador muy entrometido le había dicho que Hermione quería ser sanadora, así que Rufus me llamo para confirmarme en el cargo y pedirme que les diera sus diplomas, aunque eso ya lo había pensado yo. Así que tienen un par de meses para decidir que carrera estudiar. Bueno, eso es para usted señorita Granger, por que creo que Potter y Weasley están más que seguros de lo que desean estudiar.

-Gracias profesora- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Antes de irme quiero darles esto. Ya había pensado en dárselas desde que termino el sexto curso, pero ustedes no volvieron. De cualquier forma les pertenecen- McGonagall extendió la mano y le dio a Hermione una insignia, la insignia del premio anual. Después, se giró para mirar a Harry y a Ron y dijo – Lo siento Potter, Albus había dejado ya los nombramientos y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos- y le dio a Ron una insignia igual que la de Hermione.

-Yo… ¿premio anual? decía el pelirrojo.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Harry,- te lo mereces amigo- dijo Harry, siendo el primero en felicitarlo.

Después de media hora en la que Molly prácticamente no soltaba a Ron y lo felicitaba una y otra vez, se decidió que habría una celebración por los premios anuales de Ron y Hermione.

-Estas muy contento Harry- dijo Ginny, -recuerdo que cuando nombraron a Ron prefecto, estabas serio con todos.

-Si, y no me siento orgulloso de eso- dijo el moreno –Cuando lo nombraron prefecto me dio envidia. Pensaba que ese cargo debía de haber sido para mí.

-Así debió de haber sido- comento la pelirroja

-No, el se merecía el cargo. Ha hecho un montón de cosas heroicas y sin necesidad de hacerlas. Él no tenia que arriesgarse, ni Hermione, pero ambos han estado conmigo desde el principio- dijo el moreno.

-Mi hermano tiene muchos defectos, pero pasan inadvertidos comparados con la lealtad que tiene con sus amigos- dijo Ginny

-No solo él, también toda tu familia, y tú, Neville y Luna se metieron en algo que puso en peligro sus vidas- dijo Harry.

-¿Quién iba a imaginar que hasta Neville se iba a meter en la lucha contra Voldemort?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Todos hemos subestimado a Neville, el mismo se subestimo, y ya ves, al final llegó con Luna y los demás para ayudar… Es un gran mago- dijo Harry

-Si, y tan valiente como sus padres- dijo Ginny.

-¿Te apetece volar un poco mas?- pregunto Harry

-Mmmmm, solo si cambiamos escobas- contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-Me parece correcto, debo darte ventaja, soy mejor jugador que tu…

-Eso no es cierto- dijo la pelirroja, mientras golpeaba a Harry en un brazo – Para tu información, yo he ganado la copa dos veces y tu solo una

-Ah, pero yo estaba en el equipo la segunda vez que la ganaste, así que con eso van dos veces que la gano, y eso lo hace un empate- dijo Harry, mientras se frotaba el brazo en el lugar en el que le había dado su novia.

-No, yo he jugado las dos veces y tu solo una, así que soy mejor jugadora yo- dijo ella

-Bueno, si lo eres, yo solo soy buscador, y tú has jugado en dos posiciones- termino diciendo Harry antes de salir.

Los días pasaron pronto, Los Granger llegaron a la Madriguera para ir a la ceremonia que se llevaría a acabo en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Chicos, daos prisa, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar- dijo Molly

-Ya vamos mamá- contesto Ron

Hermione y Ron se metieron en la chimenea, ella cogió el puñado de polvos flu y Ron dijo:

-Ministerio de Magia.

-Estos no se separan para nada… - dijo la pelirroja que se reía de ver que su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban juntos a todas horas.

-Yo pensaba pedirte que nosotros viajáramos juntos- dijo Harry

-Bueno, a mi me encantará hacerlo. Además si no vas con alguien que sepa viajar por la red fluu podrías ir a parar a quien sabe donde… - dijo la pelirroja

-¡Oye! Sólo me paso una vez… - se quejo Harry

-Brujas y Magos. Invitados Muggles. Les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a esta ceremonia en la que premiaremos el valor de tres jóvenes extraordinarios que pusieron sus vidas en peligro para vencer la amenaza que significo el Señor Tenebroso. Muchos son los actos de valor que esta bruja y estos magos han realizado. Muchas son las veces en las que sus vidas corrieron riesgos y lo afrontaron con probada valentía. Es de esta forma en la que el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido Honrarlos con la Orden de Merlín Primera clase. Pero antes de dar paso a la ceremonia, hay algunas personas que han venido para hablar un poco de estos jóvenes. Cedo la palabra a Minerva McGonagall, nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- dijo Rufus Scrimgeur.

-En pocas ocasiones he podido ver talento, valor y amistad reunidas de la forma que lo he visto en Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Desde que estos jóvenes entraron al colegio se fusionaron en una amistad, profunda y sólida. Desde los 11 años han hecho cosas sorprendentes y han salvado al colegio y a la comunidad mágica en varias ocasiones. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por la valía de estos tres alumnos y los tenia en el mas alto de los conceptos, al igual que lo hacemos todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Es por eso que en esta ocasión hemos decidido romper una regla que nunca antes se había roto. Nunca se había otorgado el titulo de fin de estudios a ningún alumno que no terminara sus siete cursos con calificaciones satisfactorias. Pero este caso es muy diferente, estos jóvenes no cursaron su séptimo año para ir a buscar la forma de derrotar a Lord Vvv…Voldemort, exponiéndose a un sin fin de peligros, y al final salieron victoriosos. Así que en una junta con todos los profesores del colegio, decidimos por unanimidad que debíamos de entregar sus diplomas a estos chicos. Esta decisión fue aprobada por la junta del colegio y por el Ministro Scrimgeur. La habilidad mostrada durante este ultimo año, y sobre todo en la batalla final nos demuestra que están mas que calificados para poder tener su título y estudiar la carrera que elijan- dijo McGonagall

Clap, clap, clap, clap. Los aplausos fueron abrumadores, en los ojos de Molly, de Jane y de Hermione había lágrimas que corrían, Ron tenia ya las orejas completamente rojas y Harry miraba al piso de la vergüenza que tenia.

-Pero antes de darles sus títulos hay algo que debo hacer, y para ello pido la presencia de Hermione Jane Granger y de Ronald Billius Weasley en este estrado- Ron y Hermione subieron al estrado –Es costumbre que se premie a los dos mejores alumnos del colegio con la insignia del premio anual, y de su generación, estos alumnos merecen esos nombramientos. El profesor Dumbledore así lo había decidió y dejo constancia de ellos, y yo como nueva Directora estoy totalmente de acuerdo y pido un aplauso para ellos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Hermione estaba emocionada y lloraba, Ron estaba más rojo que nunca. Ahí, desde el estrado vieron muchas cara conocidas: todos los profesores del colegio, incluso el aburrido profesor Binns y los demás fantasmas, compañeros del colegio de su misma promoción, las gemelas Patil, Ernie, los hermanos Crevey. Y ahí estaban también Luna y Neville, los padres de Hermione Jane y Robert, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Molly, Arthur y Harry que era uno de los que mas aplaudían.

McGonagall acerco el micrófono a Hermione y a Ron para que dijeran algo, pero Hermione estaba tan contenta y emocionada que solo abría y cerraba la boca, no sabia que decir y parecía un pez fuera del agua. McGonagall al ver esto pasó el micrófono a Ron que se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

–Gracias.

Los aplausos continuaban, pero en la cara de los profesores y alumnos presentes había una gran sonrisa. Harry, Ginny y los gemelos se destornillaban de risa de ver las caras de Ron y de Hermione.

-Ahora, llamo al Sr. Harry James Potter a este estrado- dijo McGonagall

La cara de Harry cambio de inmediato. Ahora ya no reía, de hecho estaba bastante cohibido de estar ahí delante de todos y se arrepintió de haberse reído de Ron y de Hermione.

-Es para mi un gran placer el entregarles este titulo que representa que ante este colegio, ustedes han demostrado poseer las cualidades necesarias para que sean ya considerados Bruja y Magos capaces, y para que puedan ser aceptados en cualquier escuela superior de magia- dijo la ahora Directora de Hogwarts. –Ahora cedo la palabra a uno de los profesores mas queridos del colegio, al profesor Rubius Hagrid.

-Ejem, ejem. Cuando conocí a estos tres chicos, siempre imagine que harían grandes cosas. Ejem. Son estudiosos…, bueno, Hermione lo es. Y son divertidos…, bueno, Harry y Ron lo son.- de inmediato la mirada del trío se fijo en Hagrid –Juntos han superado grandes pruebas y han descubierto cosas que no deberían de haber descubierto. Su amor por el colegio es inmenso y sin duda disfrutaban mis clases-

-Si, seguro que lo hacíamos, claro…- dijo Ron a Harry con los ojos en blanco. El moreno sonrió, mientras que la castaña le dio un codazo al pelirrojo.

–Por eso para mi es un honor estrechar sus manos- acto seguido el emocionado gigante estrecho la mano de Harry tan fuerte que casi le rompe los huesos –Estos dos siempre estaban peleando, sabia que terminarían juntos… Ejem, no debí de decir eso…, Ejem, felicidades- Hagrid abrazo a Ron y a Hermione levantándolos por lo menos diez centímetros del suelo.

-La valía de estos tres jóvenes y de muchos otros más quedo probada en la batalla contra el que no debe de ser nombrado. Así que en mi calidad de Jefe del departamento de Aurores he decidido otorgarles el cargo de Aurores honorarios y entregarles este reconocimiento. Así como hacerles la invitación para que se unan al colegio de aurores que en dos meses iniciara sus cursos, y estaremos honrados de recibirlos- dijo Shakebolt.

Los aplausos seguían, hasta que de nuevo el ministro Scrimgeur tomo el micrófono.

-Después de escuchar las palabras que la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Hagrid y el Jefe de Aurores, Shakebolt, han dirigido a estos tres valientes jóvenes, no me queda más que entregarles esta orden de Merlín Primera clase y este reconocimiento económico de 5000 galeones para cada uno- y de inmediato entrego tres pergaminos en los que se leía.

_El Ministerio de magia Británico_

_Tiene a bien otorgar la Orden de Merlín Primera clase a Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Billius Weasley por los servicios prestados a la comunidad mágica Británica._

_Por los actos de valentía y heroísmo en los tiempos de guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, por arriesgar su vida en pro de la Paz y la Justicia._

"_Siempre luchando por la defensa de la justicia y seguridad de la Comunidad mágica Británica"._

_Rufus Scrimgeur._

_Ministro de Magia._

-Es genial podré compararme una saeta como la tuya Harry- dijo animado Ron

-Ron, ni se te ocurra comenzar a derrochar ese dinero- dijo la castaña

-Pero…- decía Ron

-Eso es para tus estudios- dijo ella

-Tenemos becas para lo que deseemos estudiar, de hecho Shakebolt casi se ofreció a pagarnos por ir al colegio de aurores de Gran Bretaña- dijo Ron

-No Ron, debes de ahorrar para….- la castaña estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de decir

-Esta bien…, lo ahorrare.

-¿Lo ahorraras? -dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ron, que miraba a Hermione que tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

-No necesitas ahorrar- dijo el moreno.

-Para ti es fácil, tú ya eres rico, y puedes casarte cuando quieras- dijo Ron que ya miraba solo al suelo incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¿Tú también lo has pensado?- dijo Hermione, que ya lo tenía abrazado,

-¿Casarse? Estáis locos…- murmuro Harry mientras caminaba para alejarse de la parejita.

El aplauso fue abrumador, el trío fue abrazado por muchas personas, comenzando por el ministro, muchos de los funcionarios del ministerio, incluidos los ministros de otros países que habían acudido a la ceremonia. Apenas se habían librado de los miembros del ministerio y de los invitados especiales, se vieron abrazados por los Weasley, los Granger, y sus amigos. Media hora más tarde todos regresaban a la nueva madriguera en la que se llevaría a cabo una pequeña reunión, en la que estuvieron la mayoría de los miembros de la orden y los amigos de los chicos.

-Es genial- decía Ron -tenemos invitaciones para estudiar en cuatro países diferentes. Ellos se harían cargo de casa y de alimentación. Además de que tenemos propuestas del ministerio Francés para que trabajemos con los aurores, sin la necesidad de cursar la carrera…

-Es una oferta tentadora- dijo Ginny -¿pensáis aceptarla?-

-No, seria una locura. Ya salvamos la vida una vez, como para enfrentarnos a los malos sin preparación, ¿verdad compañero?- dijo Ron

-Si, seriamos unos locos si la aceptáramos. Además de que me quedaría sin amigo, por que seguramente Hermione lo mataría por aceptar un empleo así- dijo el moreno entre risas.

-Y hablando de ella ¿Dónde esta?- dijo el pelirrojo

-Allí, con sus padres- dijo Ginny señalándola con la barbilla

-Iré a verla, nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió Ron.

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña

-Nada- dijo ella

-Te pasa algo, y lo sabes- dijo el

-No es nada, es solo que…..-dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dijo el

-OH, no es nada, en serio- dijo ella

-Ahh, pensé que tenías más confianza en mí- dijo Ron

-Es una tontería, te vas a reír de mí- dijo ella

-Prometo no reírme- dijo el pelirrojo

-Es por lo que paso en la ceremonia-dio ella.

-Hermione esta molesta- dijo Harry

-si, desde que llegamos se sentó ahí, enfurruñada, junto a sus padres- dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Harry

-No lo se-. Dijo ella, -pero lo intuyo

-¿Que es lo que crees?- pregunto el moreno.

-Ella siempre soñó con ser la premio anual de su promoción. Siempre se ha esforzado por ser la mejor, y eso vosotros lo sabéis. Siempre haciendo los deberes, participando en clase, haciendo deberes extras, sacando las mejores notas, estudiando, siendo la "Prefecta Perfecta"… y le hacia ilusión el ganar el premio- dijo Ginny

-¿Y? Gano el premio- dijo Harry

-Es que ella tenía un discurso preparado, un enorme discurso, en el que hablaba de la dedicación que los alumnos deberían de tener en el estudio y de la importancia de tener una buena educación para poder destacar en el futuro. De hecho los discursos del sombrero de cada año son mas divertidos que el que ella tenia preparado… Y no lo pudo leer, no se imagino que le darían de nuevo la insignia en la ceremonia. Así que me imagino que esta disgustada por haberse quedado callada. Tú la conoces Harry, ella es la clase de chica que puede improvisar, y no pudo hacerlo. El sentimiento la traiciono, y para colmo el mago que tiene por novio resulto uno de muy pocas palabras. "Gracias". Eso no podía haber pasado ni en una coricatira muggle- dijo la pelirroja

-Caricatura- corrigió Harry

-Como sea, El hecho es que Hermione debe de estar algo frustrada por ello, solo espero que no beba muchas cervezas de mantequilla. Si no podría leernos el discurso aquí, en la fiesta- dijo Ginny mientras reía

-Bueno si quiere leérselo a una multitud, podría hacerlo con la profesora McGonagall, con Mr. Crookshanks y con Ron. Estoy seguro que ellos tres la escucharan con mucho gusto- dijo Harry

-¿Estas segura de que es solo por eso?- pregunto Ron

-Si- dijo Hermione, sin parecer muy convencida por ello.

-¿No tendrá que ver el que nos hallan hecho tantas invitaciones para estudiar en varias áreas del ministerio ni en varios países, además se las ofertas de trabajo que recibimos?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hermione bajo la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.

-Es que aun no se que es lo que quiero estudiar. Me gustaría ser Auror, estaría contigo y con Harry… Pero también me gustaría estudiar medicina como mis padres y así en un año estaría con Ginny. Bill me sugirió Rompe maldiciones. Y hoy nos propusieron tantas cosas… Alguien del ministerio me dijo que podría ser abogada mágica y otro me recomendó que me volviera política para defender las causas de los seres maltratados por el ministerio. Mis padres me dijeron que si no estaba segura de querer estudiar una carrera mágica que ellos podrían pagar una carrera Muggle.

-Ya escuche todo lo que nos propusieron, pero no escuche lo que tu quieres hacer- el pelirrojo suspiro, le costaba decir lo que pensaba, pero tenia que hacerlo –Si vas a estudiar algo, deberías de estudiar lo que te interese de verdad, sin importar si estas o no acompañada de alguien. Hermione, es a lo que te vas a dedicar toda tu vida, y aunque no estemos tanto tiempo juntos, de mi no te vas a librar tan fácil

-Oh Ron, por eso te amo, eres tan tierno- dijo ella

-Ahora dices eso, alguna vez harry dijo que tu dijiste que yo tenia la variedad de sentimientos de una cuchara de te- dijo el mientras reía

-Tonto- dijo ella

-Aunque no estudiemos juntos, sabes que siempre buscaremos tiempo para vernos. Tú casa ya esta conectada de forma permanente a la red Flu, y la madriguera tiene habitaciones de sobra. ¿Sabias que Mamá y Papá mandaron construir dos habitaciones extras? Una para ti y otra para Harry- dijo Ron

La celebración siguió, y a la hora de la cena los adultos no paraban de comentar acerca del futuro del trío.

-Serán los mejores en el colegio de Aurores- decía animadamente Shakebolt

-Hermione aun no esta decidida- dijo Robert Granger

-Con su inteligencia seria un éxito para romper maldiciones en Gringotts y podría trabajar ahí directamente- dijo Bill

-Tiene talento para ser Sanadora y en un año yo estudiaría con ella- dijo Ginny

-Puede también estudiar una carrera Muggle si no se decide por nada mágico- dijo Jane Granger.

-Podrías estudiar Odontología y trabajar con nosotros hija- dijo Robert

-Pero siendo Auror estarías con Ron y conmigo- dijo Harry

-Podrías trabajar en Hogwarts, eres excelente en transformaciones, y yo podría dedicarme totalmente a la dirección del colegio- comento McGonagall

-Podrías estudiar Herbología conmigo- dijo Neville

-Ven a trabajar con nosotros Hermione, eres excelente para los encantamientos y las pociones, y en la tienda podríamos hacer nuevos productos- dijo Fred

-además ganarías mucho dinero, la tienda es un éxito- añadió George

-Serias una excelente profesora en Hogwarts como te lo ofreció Minerva- dijo Lupin

-Con tu potencial serias muy buena en el colegio de Aurores y podría tenerte de alumna, junto a Ron y a Harry- dijo Tonks

-Eras buena en Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas, podrías estudiar en Francia, ahí esta el mejor colegio para Zoomagos- comento Hagrid

-Podrías seguir con eso de la P.E.D.D.O. y con la fama que has ganado podrías afiliar a más magos y brujas- dijo Angelina

-Medimaga o sanadora- comento Ginny

Hermione se encontraba ya aturdida nada más de oír lo que todos opinaban de su futuro. La verdad es que solo la confundían más y no sabia ni que contestarles.

-Hermione querida ¿has pensado en formar una familia y cuidar de ella?- dijo Molly

-Es muy joven aun, ¿verdad hija?- dijo Robert

-Abuelos… No estaría mal, ¿no te parece querido?- dijo Jane

-Podrías trabajar para el ministerio en la cooperación mágica internacional- dijo Charlie

-O podrías trabajar en ese departamento nuevo de enlace muggle- dijo Arthur

-¿PODEIS DEJARLA EN PAZ? Ella ya esta bastante confundida para que todos le estén diciendo lo que puede o debe estudiar. Hermione eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido y puedes estudiar lo que desees, o trabajar en lo que quieras. Tienes talento para hacer lo que te propongas. No elijas algo solo por que vallas a estar con Harry, Ginny o conmigo, ni por cariño al colegio o a los profesores. De lo que decidas va a depender lo que hagas el resto de tu vida y lo mejor para ti será lo que mas te guste. Tienes dos meses para elegir, Y USTEDES DEJENLA EN PAZ- dijo muy molesto Ron.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione muy por lo bajo, para que solo Ron la escuchara.

Molly estaba a punto de reñir a su hijo menor, pero Arthur la detuvo. La cena termino, ya no hubo mas presiones para la castaña. Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Al final ya solo estaban los Weasley, los Granger, Harry y Fleur.

-Mañana es sábado, y ustedes podrían quedarse el fin de semana- le dijo Molly a los Granger

-Para que conozcan un poco mas cosas de la comunidad mágica- añadió Arthur

-Nos encantaría ¿verdad querido? – dijo Jane

-Si, si no les causamos molestias, aceptamos quedarnos- dijo Robert

-Ninguna molestia- dijo Arthur

-Ron, acompáñalos por algo de ropa a su casa- ordeno Molly

-¿Yo?- dijo Ron

-Tu eres el único Ron- dijo Harry, que se reía de la cara que tenia el pelirrojo

-Bueno, vamos por la ropa- dijo Robert

Minutos después los Granger y Ron viajaban por la red Floo

-Querido siéntate, tardaremos solo unos minutos. Robert, ponle alguna película para que se entretenga en lo que preparamos la maleta- dijo Jane

-Ronald, puedes comer unas de estas galletas, no tienen azúcar. Seguro que te gustan, tienen alto contenido de fibra- dijo Robert después de haber puesto la película.

Media hora más tarde Hermione y Harry aparecieron por la chimenea en el hogar de los Granger, ya que en la madriguera todos estaban preocupados por la tardanza de Ron y los padres de Hermione.

-¿Por que no regresaron?- dijo Harry

-Ahh, es que a Ronald le ha gustado la película y nos pareció poco amable el decirle que ya regresáramos- dijo Robert

-Por Merlín, solo con Ron pasaría algo así…- dijo la castaña mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Yo regresare con la maleta- dijo Harry

Antes de regresar, una vez que Ron termino de ver la película.

-Ronald, sobre lo que dijiste en la cena: gracias- dijo Robert

-Hija, Ron tiene razón, elije lo que a ti mas te guste. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo… los tres- dijo Jane, mientras abrazaba a su esposo y a Ron que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate

Minutos después, ya en la madriguera

-Harry tenias que haberte quedado, esas poleculas de los muggles son muy divertidas- decía Ron

-Películas- corrigió la castaña

-¿Qué clase de película viste?- pregunto Ginny

-Una muy divertida en la que salía un tipo muy malo que peleaba con una varita que sacaba luz- dijo Ron

-Era una espada futurista- dijo Hermione

-El tipo era realmente malo y se vestía totalmente de negro y usaba una mascara- dijo Ron

-¿Cómo de mortifago?- Dijeron los gemelos

-No, esta era de metal- dijo Ron -Y sale un tipo grande y peludo al que nadie le entiende-

-Como a Hagrid- dijo Fred

-Fred- dijo Hermione a manera de regaño, pero no podía dejar de contener la risa

-Y el final fue estupendo. Que bueno que a ti no te paso lo mismo Harry…- dijo Ron

-Ron no lo digas- advirtió la castaña

-¿Que paso?- dijo Harry

-Ron, cállate- ordeno la castaña

-Déjalo que nos cuente- dijo George -¿que puede ser tan malo?-

-Si, déjalo- dijo la pelirroja

-Cuéntanos- dijo Harry

Hermione se sentó, derrotada, a esperar a que Ron contara lo que ella no quería que dijera.

-Bueno, después de una pelea con las varitas de luz, el malo le corta la mano al chico bueno y lo acorrala y ahí le dice que se una a el, por que el es su padre- contó Ron

Todos guardaron silencio

-Te dije que no lo contaras- lo regaño la castaña

-Le pusieron La Guerra de las Galaxias ¿verdad?- dijo Harry

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo y el domingo por la noche los Granger regresaron a su casa. Pero como los padres de Hermione trabajaban ella visitaba cada mañana la madriguera y por la tarde regresaba a su casa. Ron ya podía volar pero se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre con la castaña. Harry vivía con los Weasley, así que en la tarde volaba con Ron, y por las mañanas lo hacia con Ginny o los cuatro salían al callejón Dyagon o a Hogsmead.

Una tarde Hermione había olvidado un libro que le había prestado Bill. La castaña tenía muchas ganas de leerlo así que regreso a la madriguera y busco a Ron que se había quedado con el libro. En la sala estaba la pelirroja que le dijo que Ron y Harry estaban afuera puliendo sus escobas. Ambas chicas salieron a buscarlos.

-Ron ¿Por qué no la animas a que se inscriba en el colegio de aurores con nosotros?- dijo Harry

-Ella no esta segura de lo que quiere estudiar- respondió el pelirrojo

-Bueno, pero si nosotros la animamos un poco ella de seguro ira- dijo el moreno

-No Harry, ella debe de tomar esa decisión sola- dijo Ron

-Vamos, ¿no te gustaría seguir estando con ella? Si ella va a otra escuela no la vas a ver- comento Harry

-Lo se, tu sabes que a mi me encantaría seguir estudiando junto a ella, y mas ahora… de verdad que no quiero separarme de ella- dijo Ron

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Harry

-Harry, es la decisión más importante para sus estudios. Ella es de las pocas personas que puede estudiar lo que sea. Es buena para todo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Menos para el quidditch- dijo Harry mientras se reía

-Además no dejare de verla, este donde este. Están las noches, y los fines de semana. Pero quiero que en donde esté, sea feliz. Tú y yo vamos a estar felices con los aurores, y seria injusto que ella no fuera feliz y solo estudiara algo por seguirnos a nosotros o a Ginny.- dijo Ron

-¿Tu que crees que debería estudiar?- pregunto Harry

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Yo no se lo he dicho, por que no quiero presionarla. Pero creo que como es ella podría ser inefable. Ahí están los magos y brujas más inteligentes y además sabemos que Hermione gusta de buscar y buscar respuestas. Ella tiene tanto talento que seguro seria la mejor de los inefables- dijo Ron.

Hermione tomo del brazo a Ginny y se metieron a la cocina.

-Ya me voy- dijo la castaña –Prométeme que no vas a contarles que los oímos-

-Fue un lindo gesto de mi hermano ¿cierto?- dijo la pelirroja

-Si, lo fue- agrego Hermione antes de tomar un puño de polvos floo para regresar a su casa.

Un mes más tarde

-Ginny, mándame una lechuza a la academia de aurores cada que haya una visita a Hogsmead- dijo Harry

-Lo haré, tú escríbeme también- dijo la pelirroja

-Cuídate Hermanita- dijo Ron

-Pórtate bien- dijo la castaña

-Ginny, ten, ábrelo en el camino, y lee esta carta- dio el moreno

Minutos después, los Weasley se despidieron de Ginny, y el expreso partió. La pelirroja, ya en su compartimiento, se dispuso a leer la carta de Harry, pero antes abrió el pequeño paquete que le dio. Era un anillo de oro con una pequeña esmeralda. La pelirroja rápidamente abrió la carta.

_Ginny_

_Por fin puedo decirte todo lo que quiero. Ya no hay nada que te ponga en peligro. Pensaras que debí de darte esto en la madriguera, pero preferí que fuera mas intimo, algo solo entre los dos._

_Eres muy importante en mi vida, y te quiero siempre conmigo. Se que somos muy jóvenes, pero de verdad te amo y por eso quiero pedirte que te case conmigo. Piénsalo. No espero una respuesta inmediata y de hecho me gustaría más que lo pensaras y que el día de tu graduación me dieras la respuesta._

_Solo contigo he sido totalmente feliz y se que contigo podré formar la familia que tanto deseo._

_Esperare tus cartas ansiosamente y te visitare cada que pueda. Nos veremos en tu próxima salida._

_Te Amo._

_Harry James Potter_

_P.D. Hay una sorpresa en tu equipaje._

-Chicos, ya he decidido que voy a estudiar- dijo la castaña

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ron y Harry

-Voy a ser Inefable- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3 Estas siempre presente

**Capitulo 3: Estás siempre presente**

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material que necesitarían para sus respectivas carreras. A decir verdad, solo los chicos compraron cosas. Hermione había recibido una carta con apenas tres líneas con la hora y la fecha en la que debía estar en el Ministerio.

-¿Tan secreto es el trabajo que no quieren decirte el material que necesitarás por carta? – dijo Ron al ver la carta de Hermione.

-Puede que quieran decirlo en persona…-sugirió Harry

-O que me lo den allí… - propuso Hermione.

El caso es que Harry y Ron compraron algunos libros y Hermione se limitó a mirarlos con una mezcla de envidia y preocupación.

-No te preocupes Hermione-le dijo Ron sonriendo cogiéndole la mano.-Tendrás montones de libros.

-No es eso tonto… Es que si ni siquiera se que voy a estudiar... ¿cómo se que podré hacerlo? Puede que lo de ser inefable no fuera buena idea y…

-Fue una excelente idea.-la cortó Ron- Y lo harás muy bien. Lo sé.

Era el último día de vacaciones. Harry y Ron compartirían un pequeño estudio cerca de la Escuela de Aurores pero Hermione aún no sabía donde iba a vivir. El secretismo de los inefables era tal, que le habían ordenado que no buscara alojamiento, puesto que el Ministerio se ocupaba de este asunto. Tanto misterio provocaba que los amigos no supieran cuando volverían a verse. Después de almorzar los tres juntos, Harry fingió que la comida le había sentado mal y dijo que quería ir al estudio a echarse un rato. Cogió sus libros y los de Ron, y dejó que sus amigos disfrutaran de su última tarde a solas. Cuando llegó al estudio colocó los libros de cualquier manera y empezó a escribir la primera carta del año para Ginny.

-Creo que Harry no estaba enfermo.-dijo Hermione un poco seria.

-¿En algún momento te has creído esa tontería? Es obvio que quería dejarnos solos. Y yo se lo agradezco.-dijo cogiendo a Hermione de la cintura. Ella sonrió y se apoyó en Ron mientras paseaban por las concurridas calles de Londres.

Llegaron a la entrara de un bonito parque lleno de césped y decidieron entrar. Buscaron un seto bastante alto y refugiados por él, conjuraron una mullida manta en la que se sentaron juntos. Hablaron un rato, intentando parecer animados. Pero la tristeza les consumía. Después del enésimo silencio incómodo, Ron se acercó más a Hermione y cogió su rostro entre las manos, levantándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y hundió su cara en la camiseta de Ron.

-¡Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Ron!

-Y yo a ti preciosa.- dijo Ron abrazándola-Mándame lechuzas siempre que puedas… o bueno, cuando te dejen… Y si algún día salieras sin avisar, ve directamente al estudio. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Ron empezaba a notar humedad a la altura del pecho.

-No llores tonta- Ron la cogió de los brazos para incorporarla y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Algo absurdo pues brotaban nuevas lágrimas en segundos.- Te quiero, Hermione. Nunca lo olvides, porque yo no lo olvidaré. Y saber que tu me quieres a mi será lo que me de fuerzas para estar lejos de ti.

Hermione, con el rostro empapado, sonrió, alzó una mano y acarició la cara de Ron.

-Te quiero, Ron.-dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto. Y Ron la besó tiernamente y la abrazó hasta que fue la hora de despedirse.

Como la mayoría de los edificios mágicos, la Escuela de Aurores estaba escondida. En particular se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, dentro de una desvencijada nave industrial y con bastante terreno agreste alrededor. Según descubrieron los chicos poco tiempo después, esos terrenos se utilizaban como campos de entrenamiento. Harry y Ron comenzaron sus clases. Tonks les daba clase de Ocultación y Disfraces y al terminar siempre se quedaban unos minutos charlando con ella. A menudo veían a Lupin en la Escuela, por que iba a visitar a Tonks cuando tenía un rato libre. Un día quedaron los 4 para almorzar en los comedores de la Escuela. Tonks y Lupin ya los esperaban, mirándose con ojos dulces y las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa cuando llegaron Harry y Ron, sucios y exhaustos.

-Dejadme adivinar-dijo Tonks entornando los ojos.- Técnicas de batalla con el Profesor Hammond.

Ron resopló y se dejó caer en una silla

-Y esta tarde tenemos Estudio de Magos Oscuros con Morrison. Estoy harto de aprenderme nombres de mortífagos muertos o fugados.

-Recuerda que aun quedan muchos sueltos- dijo Lupin serio.

-¿Tonks crees que podemos aplazar el examen de Ocultación? No tenemos tiem… -empezó Harry.

-No, Harry, lo siento. Tendréis que hacerlo el viernes como todos los demás. Ya murmuran tonterías sobre favoritismos- dijo Tonks.

Ron y Harry suspiraron a la vez. Lupin rió con ganas.

- Venga chicos, no os vengáis abajo tan pronto. Os acostumbrareis al ritmo de la escuela dentro de poco. Bueno y ¿qué sabéis de Hermione? No la veo desde las vacaciones.

El rostro de Ron cambió del puro cansancio a la pura tristeza. Harry habló por él:

-Nosotros tampoco la hemos vuelto a ver. Y sólo ha mandado dos cartas desde que empezó el curso. Solo sabemos que esta muy ocupada y que seguramente pase las 24 horas del día en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero ya sabes, todo es tan secreto que ni siquiera sabemos donde vive.

Y era cierto. Hermione apenas había dado señales de vida. Vivía prácticamente en el Ministerio pero no se cruzaba con nadie conocido ya que los estudiantes de inefable entraban por un acceso privado y secreto. Todos los aspirantes a inefables vivían juntos en una pequeña residencia en el mismo barrio ruinoso del Ministerio de Magia, pero apenas pasaban tiempo allí. Fueron sometidos a varios exámenes para comprobar su capacidad, que Hermione superó con mucho éxito y que le dio, desde el principio, la simpatía de sus profesores. Pero aunque no paraba de consultar libros y más libros, de asistir a clases magistrales de magia y de aprender complejísimos hechizos para romper maldiciones en objetos que ocultaran algún secreto, su mente nunca abandonaba a Ron.

Ron se apareció en un pequeño callejón cerca del estudio. Venía de comprar muchos ingredientes para elaborar antídotos de venenos para una de sus clases. Harry no estaba, había ido a ver a Ginny a Hogsmade. Entró al edificio y subió por la escalera hasta la tercera planta. Estaba tan cansado… y tan deprimido. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y se dio un golpe, dos, tres. Suspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta con su llave. El estudio estaba oscuro y silencioso. Quería meterse en la cama y dormir todo el fin de semana.

Soltó los paquetes en una mesa y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Hermione dormía en su cama. Ron voló hasta ella e hizo ademán de despertar a Hermione pero entonces reparó en las profundas ojeras oscuras que había bajo los ojos de la chica. Comprendió que se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?-susurró Ron mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo. La cama era individual y tal y como estaba Hermione tumbada era imposible que Ron cupiera en ella. Así que cogió un cojín, lo puso en el suelo y se sentó en él con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No tardó en caer rendido al sueño.

Lejos de allí, en Hogsmade, Harry y Ginny paseaban de la mano entre las tiendas. Harry miraba a Ginny de reojo. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan pocos meses? Estaba insultantemente guapa. Su cuerpo era ya más el de una mujer que el de una niña y su rostro antes aniñado era el de una joven atractiva. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas y cuando Ginny se quitó los guantes Harry advirtió que llevaba puesto el anillo que le había regalado. Ginny vio que miraba el anillo y le regaló una amplia y preciosa sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y darle un apretado beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?

-Aparte de cansado y magullado, como yo… mal. Está mal. No quiso acompañarme para verte.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo. Pero hubiera sido muy incómodo para él estar todo el día con nosotros cuando él no puede ver a Hermione.- dijo Ginny con cara triste. – Le mandé una carta al Ministerio, al Departamento de Misterios. Pero no estoy segura de que le haya llegado.

-Ron le escribe una todas las semanas y no recibe respuesta –explicó Harry.- Tal vez no le entreguen las cartas. O no le permitan enviar lechuzas.

Un chico de pelo castaño y rizado pasó junto la mesa en la que se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Al ver a la pelirroja el chico sonrió y se acercó a ellos

-Hola, capitana. Frances me dijo que mañana tendríamos entrenamiento…

-Si, exacto. Mañana a las 10 en el campo de quiddtich-sonrió Ginny.

-Estoy deseando verte volar en la Saeta de Fuego otra vez-le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-No es tan espectacular como ver volar a Harry, te lo aseguro-dijo cogiéndose del brazo de su novio.-Además, el me regaló mi saeta a principio de curso.

-Oh, bueno, perdón… -el chico reparó de verdad en Harry-No me di cuenta que estabas acompañada- miró de reojo al moreno.- Hablaremos esta noche en la sala común-dijo y se alejó con la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

Harry miró a Ginny y descubrió horrorizado que aun sonreía y peor aun, ¡estaba sonrojada!

-¿Quién era ese?- dijo Harry en voz demasiado alta

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento pero el rubor de sus mejillas aun no había desaparecido por completo.

-Es Duncan, es el guardián del equipo.

-¿Y por que te has puesto colorada?-inquirió Harry

-¡No me he puesto colorada!-dijo Ginny enfadada

-¿Crees que soy ciego?- Harry estaba loco de celos.- ¿Te….te gusta?

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Borró de su rostro el rubor y la cara de enfado y cogió a Harry de un brazo.

- Harry solo te quiero a ti, ¿vale?

Harry resopló.

Hermione despertó un par de horas más tarde. Se había hecho completamente de noche. Se incorporó en la cama y se sobresaltó al ver una sombra en el suelo.

-¿…Ron?-preguntó en voz baja- ¡Ron!

Hermione saltó de la cama y se tiró al suelo. Abrazó a Ron, aun dormido, y le llenó la cara de besos. Ron despertó y abrazó a Hermione muy fuerte contra él.

-¿Cielo cuando has llegado?- decía Hermione sin parar de darle besos por la cara, el pelo y el cuello.

- La verdad es que no lo se. Me quedé dormido. –dijo un Ron sonriente - Como tu. ¿Me esperaste mucho rato? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Conseguí un permiso para ver a mis padres. –dijo Hermione parando por fin de besarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces te vas?- dijo ron desesperado apretando aún mas fuerte a Hermione.

-No Ron, me quedo contigo todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece un sueño- dijo Ron levantándola en brazos del suelo y tendiéndola en la cama. A continuación se tendió el también y empezaron acariciarse el pelo y el rostro el uno al otro. – Te echado tanto de menos, Hermione. Ya no podía soportar no saber nada de ti.

-A mi me ha pasado igual. Pero ya estamos juntos. Disfrutemos del momento.

-No hace falta que lo repitas- dijo Ron incorporándose en un brazo para besar a Hermione larga y profundamente.

Cuando Harry despertó por la mañana. Todavía quedaban resquicios del enfado del día anterior. Ginny le había dejado claro que aquel chico no le gustaba pero aquel incidente había abierto la peligrosa puerta de los celos. Puede que no le gustara ese chico pero…. ¿y si le gustaba otro? Ahora apenas se veían. ¿Y si Ginny prefería estar con alguien con el que pudiera estar todo el tiempo? Se restregó los ojos y salió de la cama intentando apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Oía ruido fuera. Probablemente Ron estaba desayunando o embobado mirando alguna serie de dibujos animados en la pequeña televisión que tenía el estudio. Harry salió de la habitación y vio a Hermione, en pijama, de pie en la pequeña cocina mientras servia zumo en tres vasos.

-¡Harry!- Hermione, entusiasmada, dejó la jarra en la mesa y corrió a abrazar a Harry. Éste la abrazó con cariño.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry una vez que se separaron.

-Ayer por la tarde. He venido a pasar el fin de semana.- dijo Hermione volviendo al desayuno

-Genial- dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente. -¿Cómo te va todo Hermione? Apenas hemos sabido nada de ti.

-Lo se. Y lo siento. Pero aun no me dejan comunicarme mucho con el exterior. Incluso leen mi correspondencia. Ninguna información sobre lo que se hace allí debe ser filtrada. En el fondo lo entiendo… pero es duro. Me siento muy mal cuando no puedo contestar a vuestras cartas. Sobre todo las de Ron… me partían el corazón. Pero esto no será siempre así.

-Supongo que no podrás decirme que has hecho estos meses.

-Supones bien. Lo siento, Harry.

-No importa.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- Lo comprendo.

Harry y Hermione desayunaron juntos. Ron seguía durmiendo. Aunque Harry estaba muy contento de ver a Hermione, y tenía ganas de seguir contándole cosas de la Escuela de Aurores se vistió al cabo de un rato y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. El veía poco a Ginny, pero era la primera vez que Ron veía a Hermione en varios meses y quería que ambos disfrutaran del fin de semana.

Las horas volaban para Hermione y Ron. Estaban tumbados en la cama la tarde del domingo y Hermione miraba cada poco tiempo el reloj.

-Deja de mirar el reloj- dijo Ron un poco irritado

-¡Es que quisiera parar el tiempo! ¡O que los minutos no pasaran tan rápido!- sollozó Hermione.

-Tal vez lo consigas dentro de un tiempo…mi preciosa inefable- dijo Ron, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- contestó Ron y empezó a besarla suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos los besos se volvieron más intensos y los dos jóvenes empezaron a respirar agitadamente. Ron le quitó delicadamente la parte superior del pijama a Hermione, y ésta le quitó a él su camiseta. Sin parar de besarse se quitaron el resto de la ropa el uno al otro. Ron cogió el edredón que estaba hecho un lío a los pies de la cama y lo uso para cubrir sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Bajo el calor de las mantas Ron y Hermione se besaron y se amaron.

Pasaron varios meses. El primer curso de la Escuela de Aurores estaba a punto de acabar. Hermione no había dado señales de vida desde que envió su última carta, un par de meses después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry y Ron estaban enfrascados en sus últimos exámenes cuando Bill llegó de visita con un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

-Hola Bill.- saludó Ron cuando abrió la puerta, y se fue de nuevo a la mesa en la que tenia repartidos sus libros y se desplomó en la silla.

-Vaya caras.- dijo Bill riéndose.- Mamá os manda comida. Dice que cree que tendréis para toda la semana. Pero si necesitáis más os enviará otro paquete.- explicaba Bill mientras colocaba la comida que iba sacando del enorme paquete.

-Dale las gracias de nuestra parte-dijo Harry desde el sofá, sin apenas levantar la vista de su libro.

-Lo haré. Necesitáis que os eche una mano con algo. Tal vez pueda ayudaros…

-¿Sabes algo sobre antídotos para venenos?-preguntó Ron.

-Lo básico, lo siento. – dijo Bill mirando los libros de Ron por encima del hombro de éste. De repente, hizo un movimiento brusco. Se dio la vuelta como un rayo y recorrió como un borrón la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta. Olfateó en dirección al rellano de la escalera y sus músculos se relajaron de nuevo.

-Remus-dijo Bill y abrió la puerta. Lupin tenía el puño levantado para llamar a la puerta y se sobresaltó un poco.

-Bill... que susto, ¿que haces aquí?

-Abastecer de víveres a estos dos. Mi madre los está cebando a distancia. Bueno chicos, me marcho. Suerte con los exámenes.

Harry y Ron levantaron una mano pero no despegaron la cabeza de los libros ni dijeron una palabra. Remus cerró la puerta tras Bill y se acercó a los chicos.

-Tonks quiere que sepáis que las técnicas de Ocultación en la naturaleza no caerán en el examen.- dijo Lupin palmeándole la espalda a Ron.

-Genial.- dijo este resoplando.- Pero ya nos las hemos estudiado.

-Te traigo esto Ron.- dijo Lupin sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su túnica y tendiéndoselo a Ron.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó sin interés.

-Me encontré a Hermione por casualidad en el Ministerio… - Ron le arrancó el sobre de la mano.- y me lo dio para ti…

Ron desgarró el sobre y sacó un pequeño pergamino.

"Querido Ron

Suerte en tus exámenes. Yo también tengo los míos estas semanas. Acabamos las clases el mismo día. Ven a buscarme al ministerio después de tu último examen. Ponte guapo. Te quiero. Hermione."

Tal y como Hermione le pidió, Ron fue al Ministerio. Cuando se apareció en las cercanías de la desvencijada cabina telefónica, Hermione salió de un callejón y corrió para lanzarse a su cuello.

-¡Ron! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti. – dijo Ron abrazándola y besándola.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Ahora? No, aun no podemos irnos. Te pedí que vinieras porque mis profesores tienen que conocerte.

-¿A mi?-Ron se puso colorado

-Si, a ti. A partir del curso que viene no estaré tan aislada. Si es que apruebo los exámenes claro… Y te he elegido a ti como Enlace y Contacto Exterior.

-Enlace y…. No entiendo nada, Hermione.

-Luego te lo explico con más calma. Pero ahora tenemos que bajar al Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione cogió a Ron de la mano y ambos entraron en la cabina. Descendieron hasta llegar al Vestíbulo del Ministerio y tras entrar en uno de los ascensores la chica pulsó el botón número nuev**e**. Ron estaba tan nervioso que apenas escuchó la voz femenina que les anunciaba la planta y el departamento. El pasillo oscuro, sin ventanas y tenuemente iluminado por antorchas traía malos recuerdos a Ron y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Llegaron a la puerta negra y entraron a la habitación circular. Hermione estaba tranquila cuando la habitación por fin dejo de girar y fue directamente hacia una de las puertas más a la derecha. Parecía un aula, o eso pensó Ron y en la habitación del fondo había otra puerta. Hermione fue directamente hacia esa puerta y llamó con los nudillos. Tras un par de segundos se escuchó un escueto "Pase, Granger" así que Hermione abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Ron.

Un mago muy anciano estaba sentado tras una mesa de despacho. Vestía una túnica amarillo pálido con el escudo del Ministerio de Magia en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Siéntense, por favor.- dijo el anciano incorporándose con mucho trabajo y cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma blanca muy despeluchada.- ¿Nombre?

Ron no decía nada y Hermione tubo que darle un codazo.

- Ron... Ronald Weasley… ¡ejem! Ronald Bilius Weasley.

El anciano garabateó en el pergamino.

-Tengo entendido que está usted estudiando para ser auror.

-Si- dijo Ron, y tragó saliva.

-¿Cuál es su relación con la señorita Granger?

-¿Cómo? Pues… es mi… es decir, soy su novio.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan… juntos?

-Aun no hace un año. Pero nos conocemos desde los 11 años.

-Entonces… ¿su relación se limita a un año en el que apenas se han visto cuatro veces?

-No se limita a eso. Ya le he dicho que nos conocemos desde los 11 años. Es cierto que este año apenas nos hemos visto, pero merecerá la pena si Hermione está haciendo lo que realmente quiere.

-¿Entonces no le importaría no verla los dos próximos años hasta que la señorita Granger termine sus estudios?- preguntó el anciano mirándolo fijamente

Ron se quedó blanco. ¿No ver a Hermione en dos años?

-Me importaría… y mucho. Pero Hermione cuenta con mi apoyo en esto. Si eso fuera bueno para ella, yo… - Ron suspiró- yo esperaría. Esperaría a que ambos acabáramos los estudios y tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hermione miró a Ron, estaba orgullosa de él. El anciano también lo miraba, como evaluando si le creía o no.

-Señor Weasley, supongo que es consciente que todo lo que la señorita Granger haga aquí durante sus estudios o una vez que empiece a trabajar, si es que termina el curso, es totalmente secreto.

-Lo se. Ni siquiera se donde ha vivido Hermione este año.

El anciano miró a Hermione, asintiendo.

-Lo sabemos. Estamos muy satisfechos con la capacidad de la señorita Granger para guardar secretos. El caso es que tenemos que confiar en que usted también sabrá guardarlos.

-¿Yo?

-Si. A partir del segundo curso, nuestros estudiantes no están tan fuertemente vigilados y aislados ya que sus estudios serán muchísimo más duros y demasiado aislamiento podría afectar a su rendimiento y capacidades. Y como el estrés será mayor, es normal que un estudiante necesite desahogarse. Los estudiantes de segundo eligen a una persona para este fin con la que podrá hablar y con la que se comunicarán cuando estén aquí. A esa persona la llamamos Enlace Y Contacto Exterior. Y la señorita Granger le ha elegido a usted como el suyo.

Ron se puso colorado. Hermione le había elegido a él, antes que a su familia.

-Antes que nada, debemos saber si usted acepta. Supongo que entiende que nada de lo que la señorita Granger le cuente debe salir por su boca ni de su pluma, no podrá hablar de ello con nadie. Usted será la única persona del exterior con la que la señorita Granger hable de aspectos del Ministerio.

-Si, acepto, claro que acepto- se apresuró a decir Ron.- Pero hay una cosa que… verá no vivo sólo. Comparto un estudio con un compañero y…

-Estamos al corriente de que vive con el señor Harry James Potter- le cortó el anciano.- La señorita Granger ya nos lo contó. Debido a la historia del señor Potter, consideramos que no es una amenaza para nuestro departamento y que la señorita Granger podrá hablar con él si va a visitarles. Conocemos también el concepto que tenía de él Albus Dumbledore así que no habrá problema con él- añadió-Bueno, si todo ha quedado claro… Necesito una firma suya, señor Weasley. Justo aquí- y le tendió un pergamino.

Ron firmó sin dudar.

-No me queda nada más que decirles. Que pase un buen verano señorita Granger, se lo ha ganado. Usted también, señor Weasley, sus notas serán muy buenas, no me cabe duda.-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa- Buenas tardes.

Harry estaba en la estación de Hogsmade cuando llegaron los Weasley. La señora Weasley lo abrazó con cariño.

-Harry querido, creía que estarías con Ron.

-Aun no ha vuelto de su cita con Hermione, pero seguro que tardarán poco en llegar.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Miró el reloj de la estación. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts le trajera a Ginny por fin.

-Hablando de los tortolitos…- dijo Fred mirando hacia la barrera.

Harry miró y comprobó que sus amigos ya habían llegado. Iban cogidos de la cintura y se miraban embelesados. Le encantaba verlos así de felices, había sido un año duro para todos.

-¡Hermione!- Molly abrazó con entusiasmo a Hermione, que se vio arrancada de repente de los brazos de Ron. Mientras Molly le decía preocupada que la encontrada muy desnutrida, Ron se acercó a Harry.

-Te cambia la cara cuando estáis juntos- dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente

-A ti va a cambiarte pronto, allí viene el tren- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Cuando el tren de color escarlata frenó por completo, una masa de alumnos y baúles empezó a descender de él. Harry buscaba a Ginny con la mirada. La joven pelirroja se asomó a la puerta del tren por fin, miró alrededor y cuando encontró a Harry salió corriendo hacia él. Se abrazó desesperada a su cuello y le habló al oido:

-Dios mió, Harry, cuánto te he echado de menos.

Harry la abrazó unos segundos y luego la soltó para que Ginny pudiera abrazar a su familia. Cuando vio a Hermione las dos chicas gritaron y se abrazaron como locas. Todos fueron a la Madriguera para celebrar estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Ya de noche, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron de escena, pero aparte de unas risitas y alguna que otra mirada divertida, a nadie se le ocurrió ir a buscarlos. Harry consiguió arrancar a Ginny de los brazos de su madre y salieron a pasear al jardín. Anduvieron un rato en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían. Harry quería hablar con ella pero no sabía como empezar.

-Ginny… quería decirte que- Ginny lo miró con los ojos llenos de esperanza- que… que estás muy guapa- Ginny parecía decepcionada.- Guapa no, guapísima. Estás preciosa. Eres preciosa.- dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Sólo tienes que decirme eso?

-Si… No… No se…- Harry se puso muy nervioso

Ginny resopló y siguió andando sin Harry.

-Vale, lo entiendo.- dijo Ginny dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?- preguntó Harry desconcertado

-Creía que me pedirías una respuesta en cuanto pusiera un pie en la estación… pero no me has hablado del tema en todo el día.

Harry se acercó un poco a ella.

-Si te digo la verdad… no sabía como sacar el tema. No hemos hablado de ello durante un año y me da miedo preguntarte…

-¿Miedo? No te preocupes, lo superaré. Ha sido un año duro para todos.- Ginny se volvió y puso algo en la mano de Harry.- Puedo entender que ya no quieras.- Y la chica echó a andar hacia la casa

Harry miró su mano y encontró el anillo. Tardó unos segundos en entender la situación.

-¡Ginny! ¡GINNY!- dijo corriendo hacia ella y cogiéndola de un brazo.- No tenía miedo de hacerte daño por decirte que ya no quería. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no.

A Ginny le cambió la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿No has cambiado de opinión?

-¿Cómo iba a cambiar de opinión? Te quiero. La cuestión es… ¿quieres tu?

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a Harry con fuerza

-Claro que quiero Harry. Me encantaría… casarme contigo.

Harry le puso el anillo y la besó con pasión.

-Busquemos un sitio con un poco más de intimidad. Aquí pueden vernos tus padres, y me daría vergüenza.-dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano y echando a andar.

-Vamos al lago. Está alejado de la casa. Nadie nos molestará allí.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lago y se sentaron en la hierba fresca junto a la orilla. Se acariciaban y se besaban y acabaron totalmente tumbados en la hierba. Ginny se sentó encima de Harry y se quitó la camiseta.

-¿¿¡¡Pero como que me calle!!?? ¡¡¿¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí callado viendo como mi hermana y Harry…??!! ¡¡GINNY!!¡¡Vístete ahora mismo!!

Ginny saltó de encima de Harry y usó su camiseta para cubrirse. Se escondió detrás de Harry que ya estaba sentado sobre la hierba.

-¡RON! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Ginny a la oscuridad- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Da la cara! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a espiarme?

-Ron por favor…- se escuchó susurrar.

-¡Cállate, Hermione! ¡No te espiaba, enana! Yo llegué primero aquí. ¿Hubieses preferido que me quedara callado mirando cómo os lo montáis Harry y tú? Haced el favor de largaros.

-¿Cómo que nos larguemos?- gritaba Ginny en una dirección indeterminada mientras miraba hacia todos lados.- ¿Acaso crees que el lago es tuyo?- Ven aquí y te diré un par de cosas.

-¡No puedo, idiota…!

-Ginny…-dijo Harry

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Y CÓMO QUE IDIOTA?- seguía gritando la pelirroja.

-¡GINNY!- dijo Harry más alto

-¡¿QUÉ?!-le gritó Ginny a Harry, que por toda respuesta le señalaba algo con el dedo. Ginny miró en la dirección del dedo de Harry y vio algo en el suelo, cerca de la orilla. Se acercó, se agachó y cogió un pantalón de chico, con la ropa interior dentro y a su lado un sujetador celeste. Ginny tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación.

-¡Hermione! ¡No puedo creer que estés desnuda!- dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas

-Deja a Hermione tranquila y lárgate, ¿vale? Dejadnos. Llegamos primero.- gritó Ron desde la oscuridad.

-Vamos Ginny- Harry cogió a su novia del brazo.-Tiene razón. Llegaron primero.

Cuando por fin Harry y Ginny se fueron Hermione salió de detrás de la espalda de Ron.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza!- decía Hermione cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. – dijo Ron abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

-Claro que sí es para tanto. ¿Y si Ginny se lo dice a tu madre?

-Ginny no dirá nada. Ella vino aquí a lo mismo que nosotros… Relájate, mi amor, ya estamos solos- dijo Ron y cubrió la boca de Hermione con la suya para sofocar las nuevas protestas.

Hermione pasó el verano en casa de sus padres pero iba casi cada día a la Madriguera a ver a Ron, Harry y Ginny. Todos recibieron buenas notas. Tanto Harry y Ron que sacaron buenísimas notas en la Escuela de Aurores, como Ginny en los EXTASIS y hasta Hermione. Aunque esta ultima sólo recibió una carta muy breve que le decía que simplemente la esperaban el curso siguiente. Harry y Ginny decidieron no decirle a nadie por el momento que estaban prometidos. Todos menos Hermione recibieron una lista de las asignaturas que cursarían, los libros y el material que necesitarían.

-¿Dialéctica Negociativa? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-decía Ron mientras leía su pergamino.

-Suena aburridísimo.- comentó Harry.- Defensa Mágica Avanzada, impartida por el Profesor Reggal.- leyó Harry.

-Un momento… ¿¿qué es esto?? Artes Marciales Mixtas Muggles, impartida por Akira Hyuga.- Ron miró a Harry- Artes Marciales… ¿de qué me suena eso?

-De la televisión Ron. De Bruce Lee. Por cierto, pienso desconectar la que tenemos en el estudio. Vas a volverte tonto… más aun- dijo Harry riéndose.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si apenas la vemos!-protestó Ron

-Con más razón. También tenemos Instrumentos Muggles Mortales. ¿Vamos a usar armas de fuego?- preguntó Harry extrañado

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido y pronto empezaría un nuevo curso. La última noche antes de que Harry, Ron y Hermione volviera a Londres y Ginny empezara sus estudios de sanadora, Bill y Fleur dieron una grata noticia: en 6 meses serían felices papás. Molly lloró de alegría y abrazó mil veces a Fleur. La celebración de la feliz noticia se alargó hasta la madrugada.

El segundo curso de las carreras mágicas de Harry, Ron y Hermione empezó con menos preocupaciones que el año anterior. Hermione podría visitar con regularidad a los chicos. Y los tres juntos también irían de vez en cuando a ver a Ginny, que seguía viviendo en la Madriguera con su familia.

En la primera hora del primer día de clase los futuros aurores conocieron a Akira Hyuga, que los instruiría en diferentes artes marciales muggles con el fin de que pudieran atacar y defenderse en el caso de que perdieran su varita. Ron estaba contento con la asignatura mientras bajaban a uno de los pabellones de entrenamiento, concretamente el recientemente bautizado "Alastor Moody", para su clase de Instrumentos Muggles Mortales. Allí, esperándoles, se encontraba un hombre negro con uniforme que Harry pensó que era del ejército. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en las gradas y lo miraron con aprensión. El hombre empezó a hablar con un fuerte acento americano y en voz muy muy alta:

-MI NOMBRE ES SARGENTO SMITH. SOY UN EX–OFICIAL DE LA MARINA DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA. Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ENSEÑARLES LOS FUNDAMENTOS DE LAS ARMAS MUGGLES.- dio la espalda a la clase y levantó la lona que cubría un gran cajón de madera. Sacó un rifle, una pistola y una Katana. Se acercó a los alumnos de la primera fila y les tendió lar armas con violencia. Los chicos cogieron los objetos con miedo y empezaron a examinarlos.

Ron se revolvía los bolsillos en su asiento.

-Ron, estate quieto- susurró Harry.

-No encuentro la foto que Hermione me envió esta mañana.- susurró Ron revolviendo entre su túnica sin ningún disimulo. – ¡Aquí! ¡Por fin!

-¿LE IMPORTARIA PRESTARME ATENCIÓN CUANDO HABLO SEÑOR…?-El sargento Smith se había colocado justo detrás de Ron y éste no se había dado cuenta. Cuando sintió los gritos en la nuca, dio un respingo, escondió la foto y respondió avergonzado:

-Weasley, señor. Ron Weasley.

-PRESTE ATENCION CUANDO YO ESTÉ HABLANDO, SEÑOR WEASLEY. DECÍA QUE NO APRENDERÁN A MANEJAR MÁS QUE ALGUNAS DE ESTAS ARMAS. CONCRETAMENTE LAS QUE USARÁN EN SUS CLASES DE AMMM. DE LAS ARMAS DE FUEGO SOLO CONOCERÁN LA TEORÍA, YA QUE EL MINISTERIO NO APRUEBA SU USO.

La clase acabó pronto y los estudiantes fueron a almorzar. Por la tarde conocieron a sus otros dos profesores: Reggal, que enseñaría técnicas Avanzadas de Defensa y Carson, que era el profesor de Dialéctica Negociativa, que pintaba ser igual de divertida que las clases de Historia de la Magia del profesor Bins. El lema del profesor Carson y de su asignatura no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la asignatura sería un tostón: "Primero tu cabeza, luego tu varita".

Al final del día los estudiantes de segundo se encontraron una sorpresa: las listas para apuntarse al Club de Duelo estaban abiertas. Harry y Ron, sabiendo que eran buenos, se apuntaron.

El curso transcurría tranquilo. Harry y Ron llevaban sus asignaturas al día y disfrutaban de los entrenamientos en sus clases de AMMM.

En una sesión con el profesor Hyuga estaban aprendiendo a soportar el dolor de un puñetazo de un contrincante. Harry y Ron practicaban juntos. El Sargento Smith se encontraba también allí para ayudar al profesor Hyuga con los alumnos. El corpulento hombre se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos amigos, hecho una fiera:

-¡¡WEASLEY CONCENTRESE EN GOLPEAR!! ¡¡PEGA USTED COMO UNA NIÑA!! ¡¡DEJE DE PENSAR EN ESA CHICA FLACA Y DESPEINADA DE SU FOTOGRAFIA!! ¡¡GOLPÉEME¡!

Y Ron, furioso como estaba, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al Sargento Smith en la entrepierna. Este gritó y cayó al suelo sujetándose con las manos donde Ron le había propinado una increíble patada.

-Una patada técnicamente excelente Sr. Weasley. Pero le recuerdo que practicábamos sobre el abdomen- comentó el profesor Hyuga que se acercó con tranquilidad a ver que ocurría.

Harry que se había quedado completamente sorprendido de la reacción de Ron consiguió cerrar la boca y se dirigió al profesor Hyuga:

-¿Profesor, no puede usted curarlo o aliviarlo? – dijo Harry refiriéndose al Sargento Smith que maldecía a Ron desde el suelo.- Seguro que hay algún hechizo para este tipo de …lesiones.

-¿Hechizo? Sr. Potter eso es imposible. Yo no soy mago como ustedes. Al igual que el Sargento Smith, yo soy lo que ustedes denominan un muggle.

Desde ese día, el odio que Ron sentía por el Sargento Smith solo era comparable con el que este le tenia al pelirrojo. Harry también se veía afectado a menudo de esta complicada relación, simplemente por ir con Ron.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y los Granger fueron a la Madriguera para pasarlas allí. Harry y Ron estaban muy magullados durante la cena de Nochebuena pues se habían pasado el día entrenando para sus clases de AMMM y se habían dado un buena paliza el uno al otro. Ya que la señora Weasley les había prohibido explícitamente "pelearse como monos locos" en su casa, se negó a curarles las heridas y los cardenales.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejaba Ron

-Pobrecito- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besitos.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny? – preguntó Harry- Estoy poniéndome celoso de Ron. Yo también quiero que me mimen. – gimió el chico.

-Esta arriba con Fleur, que necesita ayuda para todo. La pobre no puede casi moverse con semejante barriga. – explicó Hermione- Por cierto, ¿dónde andan los gemelos?

-Creo que los vi salir con "sus gemelas".

-¿Y quién está con quien?- preguntó Harry.

-Fred sale con Sophia y George con Marion.- explicó Hermione pacientemente- Es la cuarta vez que os lo explico.

Ginny bajó las escaleras acompañando a Fleur que resopló al llegar abajo y fue directa a sentarse con Bill. La pelirroja se sentó en las rodillas de Harry y le dio un besito en los labios.

-Yo también quiero un bebéee- le dijo Ginny a Harry risueña y juguetona.

-¡Ginny!- se escandalizó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Es lo más normal del mundo!- dijo Ginny, y mirando maliciosamente a Ron añadió- ¿Acaso crees que Hermione no quiere?

Hermione enrojeció al instante y Ron se escandalizó de la reacción de la chica.

-¡Hermione! ¿En serio quieres un bebé?- preguntó Ron boquiabierto.

-Bu… bueno… ¡No lo quiero… ahora!-balbuceó Hermione- Antes… me gustaría ca…

-¿Casarte?- preguntó Ron sonriendo

Hermione por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros avergonzada. Ron la abrazó con dulzura y le dijo sonriente:

-A mi me encantaría casarme contigo.

-Esto…Ginny- empezó Harry – Creo que sería mejor dejar a estos dos solos-dijo intentando que Ginny se levantara de sus piernas, pero la pelirroja ni se movió.

Hermione permanecía en silencio con una ligera sonrisa en la boca.

-¿No me dices nada?- la sonrisa de Ron vaciló unos segundos.

-¡Si, Ron! ¡No hay nada que quiera más que eso!- dijo por fin Hermione y se inclinó para besar a su novio.

-¡Hurra!- gritó Ginny.- ¿Sabéis una cosa? ¡¡Harry y yo estamos prometidos!!

-¡¡Ginny!!-dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿QUÉEEEE?- dijeron tres voces al unísono: Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley que parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina y apareció llorando como una magdalena y abrazando a Harry, a Ginny, a Ron y a Hermione. Empujó a los chicos hasta la sala donde estaba el resto de la familia y prácticamente les obligó a anunciarlo. Todos los felicitaron. Ron vio en varias ocasiones que Hermione miraba con ojos tiernos a Bill cuando acariciaba con cariño el vientre de Fleur.

Tendremos una preciosa familia , pensó Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda.

Debido a la cantidad de gente que pasó la noche en la Madriguera, Harry, Ron y los gemelos tuvieron que dormir en la sala de estar con mantas y junto a la chimenea. Las chicas compartían habitación con las novias de Fred y George. Ron se quedó dormido mirando el crepitar del fuego mientras pensaba en Hermione.

Al retorno de las clases comenzaron también las sesiones del Club de Duelo. A diferencia de lo que Harry y Ron pensaban, no se trataba de Duelo Mágico, sino de las técnicas que aprendían en AMMM. Había alumnos especialmente buenos, pero los dos amigos también lo eran, ya que entrenaban muchísimo juntos. Tras unas sesiones introductorias y de explicarles las reglas de los combates, que serían uno contra uno y con un máximo de dos armas, empezó un torneo entre los alumnos de segundo. Harry y Ron pasaron sin dificultades las primeras fases del torneo derrotando fácilmente a sus contrincantes.

A finales de febrero Fleur tuvo una preciosa niñita rubia de ojos claros. Harry y Ron recogieron a Hermione en el Ministerio para ir a la Madriguera a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Fleur y Bill estaban radiantes de alegría y Molly y Arthur se peleaban por coger a su primera nieta en brazos.

-¡Es preciosa Fleur! ¡Y se va a parecer muchísimo a ti!- decía Hermione ensimismada mirando como la diminuta manita se cerraba alrededor de su dedo.

-_Grgasias_- decía Fleur sonriente.- ¿No _quiegues cogegla Hegmione_?

-¿Yo? No, no… está mejor contigo…

-A Hermione le da miedo romperla pero yo si quiero coger otra vez a mi sobrinita- dijo Ginny entusiasmada, que cogió al bebé en brazos y empezó a hacerle caritas por enésima vez.

-Harry cuidado. Cuando Ginny se encapricha con algo…- dijo Fred muy serio.

-Y tú también, Bill… como te descuides Ginny te secuestra a la niña.-añadió George

-Ja, ja, ja Que la disfrute mientras pueda.- contestó Bill- En un par de días nos vamos a Francia para que la familia de Fleur la conozca.

-¿Ya tenéis un nombre elegido?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si- dijo Bill.- Os presento a Susanne Selene Weasley.

-¡Es precioso cariño! – dijo la señora Weasley echándose a llorar y abrazando a su hijo.

-¡Hola Susi!- le decía Ginny a su sobrina.- ¡Anda! ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Llego tarde a clase! Toma Ron.- y sin esperar una respuesta de su hermano, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, le puso el bebé en los brazos- Harry luego hablamos. ¡Adiós mamá!- y desapareció con un ¡plop!

Ron miraba a la niña encandilado. Le encantaba tenerla en brazos. Hermione se acercó a él y acarició al bebé.

-Mirad que dos. Parecéis una postal de Navidad.- dijo Fred muerto de risa.

El profesor Hyuga y el Sargento Smith empezaron a instruirles en armas muggles. Harry hizo un primer intento con los chacos y se llevó un tremendo golpe en plena cabeza, justo en la cicatriz. Ron se rió a más no poder de su amigo hasta que se dio él mismo un golpe entre las piernas. Mientras Ron estaba en el suelo, apenas sin respiración, Harry pudo reírse a gusto de su amigo y le dijo entre carcajadas:

-A Hermione no le gustará nada eso, amigo.

Ginny apareció una tarde en el estudio. Parecía agotada y traía la túnica llena de manchas y desgarrones.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Harry alarmado cuando la vio

-Odio ser de primer año- gimió Ginny.- Me han hecho sacar una sustancia asquerosa de una planta llena de dientes para poder hacer una poción antiacné… Y lo peor es que la poción la prepararán los de segundo. ¡No es justo!

-Míralo por el lado bueno, el año que viene los de primer año pelearán con la planta y tú prepararás las pociones.

-Ahora mismo no me compensa la verdad.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Me prestas algo de ropa? No aguanto esto encima ni un minuto más.

-Si claro. Entra a mi habitación y coge cualquier cosa- dijo Harry, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que la chica entrara a la habitación.

¡Plop!

-¡HOLA!

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué…? – pero Harry no pudo seguir hablando. ¡Se había quedado con la boca abierta: ¡Hermione tenía la piel completamente azul! Aparte de este inusual color de piel, estaba que echaba humo del enfado que tenía.

-¡¡LO SE, HARRY!! ¡¡NI LO MENCIONES!!- gritó Hermione furiosa. -¿ESTA GINNY?

-Eeeeeeerm… si…- dijo Harry- En mi cuarto. ¿Hermione que te ha pasado?

-¿QUE QUÉ ME HA PASADO? ¿QUE QUÉ ME HA PASADO? ¡¡EL INUTIL DE ROBINS!! ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE ME HA PASADO!!

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron a la vez. Ron, con cara de sueño, se quedó pasmado en la puerta viendo a su nueva novia azul y Ginny , que sólo llevaba puesta una camiseta de Harry que le llegaba casi a las rodillas se tapó la boca con la mano para no reírse.

-¿Cariño, que te ha pasado?- Preguntó Ron horrorizado.

-¡¡ROBINS AÑADIÓ A SU CALDERO UN INGREDIENTE EQUIVOCADO Y EL LABORATORIO SE LLENÓ DE HUMO AZUL!! ¡¡Y CUANDO SE DISIPÓ LA HUMAREDA TODOS TENÍAMOS LA PIEL AZUL!! – gritó Hermione hecha una fiera.

-Tranquilízate Hermione. Seguro que tiene solución.-dijo Harry.

-¡¡CLARO QUE LA TIENE!! ¡¡PERO EL CASO ES QUE LE ADVERTÍ 100 VECES QUE ESE NO ERA EL INGREDIENTE!!

-Hermione. Tranquila.- le dijo Ron cogiéndola de los brazos.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-En San Mungo tienen una poción que borra este color azul de la piel. Pensé que sería más fácil conseguirlo a través de Ginny.

-Claro Hermione. Dame 10 minutos para que vaya a casa a por ropa, ¿vale?

Y ginny desapareció con un ¡plop!

El problema de la piel de Hermione se solucionó antes de que anocheciera y la chica volvió al Ministerio con poción para todos los afectados.

Las clases continuaron. Ron tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con el Sargento Smith un día que éste volvió a insultar a Hermione y la lluvia de golpes que empezaron sólo fue capaz de pararla el profesor Hyuga, que les hizo chocar las cabezas y los dejó inconscientes a ambos. Las vacaciones de Pascua estaban a un paso y el Torneo del Club de Duelo estaba en cuartos de final. Ron consiguió vencer a un compañero de curso a duras penas, pues tenía la envergadura de Grabe y Goyle juntos. El último combate enfrentaba a Harry y a un chico de aspecto frágil pero de rápidos movimientos. Harry fue más listo que él y consiguió vencerle finalmente. Pero su gloria duró poco pues al bajar de la plataforma tropezó con una katana de bambú y sufrió una humillante caída. Tan enfadado estaba que ni se molestó en levantarse, simplemente se desapareció de allí. Cuando Ron se apareció en el estudio se encontró a Harry en el suelo con la cara desencajada de dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?

-¡No! ¡Creo que me he roto la pierna!

-¿Bromeas? Vamos, tenemos que ir a San Mungo- dijo Ron agachándose para incorporar a su amigo.

-Ah, no… De eso nada. No quiero que nadie me vea. Trae a Ginny.

-Pero Ginny estará en Clase. No puedo traerla así como así…

-Entonces esperaré- dijo Harry enfadado, aun con cara de dolor.

Ron se apareció en San Mungo con la intención de buscar a Ginny, pero efectivamente tubo que esperar más de media hora a que Ginny saliera de clase. Cuando Ginny lo vio tan preocupado dijo:

-Venga, dime que color se ha vuelto Hermione esta vez…

-No es Hermione. Es Harry. Se ha roto la pierna y el muy cabezota no quiere venir.

-Está claro que la cabeza no se la romperá nunca… Bien dura que la tiene…-dijo Ginny exasperada.

Se aparecieron en el estudio en cuestión de segundos y la pelirroja fue directa hacia Harry.

-A ver… ¿qué pierna es?- dijo Ginny calmada.

-La derecha.- contestó Harry, mucho más contenido que cuando Ron lo dejó solo. Lo que le sugirió al pelirrojo que se estaba haciendo el duro delante de Ginny.

-Ron, ayúdame a quitarle los pantalones.- pidió Ginny.

Una vez que la pierna herida quedó libre de la ropa se apreciaba perfectamente el bulto del hueso roto, a unos 15 centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. Harry estaba pálido. Ginny apuntó a la pierna de Harry con su varita y pronunció "_Iunctum ossis_". El bulto de la pierna de Harry se alisó en segundos y el dolor cesó.

-Genial- dijo Ron asombrado.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Harry para ayudarle también a levantarse. - ¿Se puede saber cómo te has roto la pierna?

-Eerm…- Harry se ruborizó levemente.

-Se lo hizo su contrincante en el Torneo. Le dio un golpe con la katana de madera. Pero aun así Harry ganó- Ron, al rescate.

-Vaaaaya… -dijo Ginny sorprendida- ¿Le venciste con una pierna rota? Debes ser muy bueno- Le dijo sonriéndole y abrazándolo.

-Nooo... que va. Ron es mejor –dijo Harry, y a continuación, sin que la pelirroja lo viera gesticuló un "Gracias" moviendo los labios exageradamente. Ron le guiñó.

Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, en la Madriguera, los Weasley de mayor edad fueron los gemelos. El señor y la señora Weasley pasarían las vacaciones en Rumania, donde iban a conocer a la novia de Charlie y a su familia. Ya que se encontraban solos en la casa, decidieron invitar a sus amigos, a los que hacía tiempo que no veían. Luna y Neville eran los que más ganas tenían de ver. Neville les habló de sus estudios y por alguna extraña razón no hacía más que preguntar por Fleur y por Francia. Luna explicó que la carrera de Zoología mágica no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba. En su opinión, los profesores no tenían ni idea y no conocían ni la mitad de las criaturas que conocía ella. Fred y George, después de mucho insistir consiguieron que Harry y Ron consintieran en hacer una pequeña exhibición de artes marciales. Los dos amigos pelearon, sin darse verdaderos golpes, con katanas de madera, hasta que Luna hizo un poco acertado comentario al decir que parecía que estaban bailando y no luchando. Harry y Ron, ofendidos, empezaron a pegarse más fuerte, y acabaron por pelear de verdad. Marion y Sophia, las novias de los gemelos, exclamaban continuamente: "Ooooooh…". Y Hermione y Ginny repitieron hasta la saciedad cosas como "Chicos, dejadlo ya", "Ron, no tiene gracia. Para" o "¡Harry, basta!". Al final, los que lo empezaron todo, los gemelos, cogieron sus varitas e hicieron levitar a los combatientes para que no pudieran pegarse más. La pelea acabó, pero en Harry y Ron despertó un sentimiento competitivo. Siempre habían entrenado juntos y no sabían quien era el mejor. Ambos se prometieron a sí mismos el averiguarlo.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero antes había que terminar los exámenes de junio. Hermione desapareció durante un mes, cosa que a nadie extrañó pues lo hacía constantemente, así que durante los exámenes sería aun peor. Harry y Ron volvieron a enclaustrarse en el estudio para estudiar y recibían regularmente paquetes de comida desde la Madriguera. Una vez que los exámenes de todos acabaron, Harry y Ron volvieron febrilmente a sus entrenamientos. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo les liberaba una cantidad de adrenalina muy superior a la de un duelo mágico. Ambos superaron las semifinales del Torneo y ocurrió lo que ambos habían planeado: llegaron juntos a la final. Hermione y Ginny, acompañadas por los señores Weasley, los Granger, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, quisieron estar presentes en la final. Ambas conocían de sobra a sus novios, y el cariño que ambos se tenían, pero estaban seriamente preocupadas por la manera en que los habían visto luchar en la Madriguera y estaban incluso dispuestas a intervenir si era necesario. Las armas de Ron eran una katana y una vara larga de madera flexible. Harry tenía otra katana y unos chacos. Ron empezó golpeando a Harry con la vara y el moreno se defendió y atacó igualmente con sus chacos. La pelea estaba muy igualada, tanto uno como el otro propinaron fuertes golpes al contrario y esquivaron igualmente sus golpes con movimientos rápidos y ágiles. Finalmente, Harry consiguió romper la vara de Ron apresándola con la cadena de los chacos. Ron, rojo de furia, pidió su katana y atacó rápidamente a Harry, que no se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar por completo la espada. La hoja rasgó la parte de atrás de su túnica y parte de su espalda quedó al descubierto, con una fina línea de sangre perfectamente horizontal. Harry cambió su arma y se enfrentó a Ron. Daban vueltas sobre la plataforma en silencio y de repente entrechocaban sus katanas decenas de veces en segundos. Harry asestó un rápido golpe a Ron y le cortó en un brazo. El pelirrojo tubo que cambiarse la katana de mano. El brazo herido dejaba un reguero de gotas d sangre. Hermione se puso de pie con lágrimas en los ojos pero la sujetaron de ambos brazos. La chica se giró y vio que Bill y George la sujetaban muy serios cada una de un brazo. Los chicos seguían luchando con sus espadas.

-¿Cuándo acabará esto?- preguntó Ginny asustada a Tonks.- ¿Tienen que matarse o qué?

-Pierde el primero que ponga la espalda en el suelo.- explicó Tonks muy concentrada sin apartar la vista de la plataforma.

Harry realizó una tremenda estocada hacia delante que Ron esquivó flexionando la espalda hacia atrás de tal manera que apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y su cuerpo quedó completamente arqueado en el aire. El pelirrojo intentó derribar a Harry golpeándole la cara con los pies mientras se incorporaba pero Harry también utilizó la técnica de flexionarse hacia atrás para esquivar la patada. Ron ya se había incorporado cuando Harry empezó a deshacer el movimiento así que le dio una patada en las rodillas. Harry se desestabilizó y Ron pisándole el pecho lo clavó de espaldas en el duro suelo. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el pabellón, sólo roto por las agitadas respiraciones de Harry y Ron que se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro. Ron quitó su pie del pecho de Harry, tiró su espada a un lado y le tendió la mano sana a su amigo. Harry agarró su mano y se incorporó. Los dos amigos se miraron dos segundos y Harry sonrió. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido se dirigió al público y levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria. Un estruendo llenó la sala cuando los presentes recuperaron por fin el habla. El profesor Hyuga subió a la plataforma con un trofeo de oro y un cheque de Gringotts por valor de 3000 galeones que le entregó a Ron. El pelirrojo miró el premio lleno de ilusión y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Su amigo se encontraba detrás de él, abrazando a Ginny y siendo felicitado por los gemelos y el señor Weasley. Cuando Harry advirtió que Ron lo miraba se soltó de Ginny y correspondió al abrazo que su amigo le daba. El Torneo había terminado, Ron había ganado, pero no había rencores.

Tanto los futuros aurores como la futura sanadora recibieron excelentes notas después de sus exámenes. Hermione, como siempre, una escueta nota diciéndole que la esperaban el año siguiente. La única diferencia fue que Hermione recibió permiso para buscarse un alojamiento propio. Ginny gritó de alegría y molestó a su madre durante días para que le permitiera vivir con Hermione. Sobra decir que lo consiguió. Harry y Ron, además, fueron nombrados monitores del Club de Duelo debido a su impresionante combate en la final.

El verano transcurrió tranquilo y sin incidentes. Lo pasaron dando paseos por los alrededores de la Madriguera, jugando a quiddtich y cuidando de la pequeña Susanne cuando sus padres tenían que trabajar. Las vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo que desearon y el nuevo curso se les echó encima de nuevo.

Ron se alegró a más no poder de no tener que verle la cara al Sargento Smith. Sus nuevas asignaturas serían Maldiciones Imperdonables, Defensa vital, Infiltración y Sigilo y Rastreo. Hermione y Ginny buscaron un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres. Las clases empezaron.

Un día que se encontraban los cuatro en el apartamento de las chicas, Hermione, que leía el profeta, dio un gritito y exclamó de repente:

-¡Chicos! ¡Es Neville! Escuchad: "El joven estudiante de Herbología, el señor Neville Longbotton ha descubierto una nueva especie de mandrágora con propiedades curativas inimaginables. Esperaremos con ansia los nuevos descubrimientos de este nuevo genio."

-¿Nuevo genio?- dijo Ron conteniendo la risa

-Ron no te rías. Neville es muy muy bueno en Herbología. Estoy segura que no será la última vez que oigamos su nombre.- dijo Hermione.

-Escribámosle una carta para felicitarlo- propuso Harry.

-¡Que buena idea!- dijo Ginny sonriente- Que listo eres amor… -y se sentó encima de Harry, lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a darle besos.

-Vale vale… ya está bien… o Hermione y yo os haremos tíos aquí mismo.- dijo Ron

Acto seguido recibió un golpe en la nuca que Hermione le dio con el profeta fuertemente enrollado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaau… Solo era un broma para que pararan…- se quejó el pelirrojo frotándose la cabeza.

-Eres un caso perdido Ron- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Harry y Ginny se partían de la risa.- Escribiremos la carta de Neville mañana, ¿vale? Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir- y la chica se metió en su habitación después de darle un beso en la cabeza a Ron.

-Mmm… Nosotros también nos vamos a dormir.- dijo Ginny levantándose.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Harry, y al ver la significativa mirada de su novia dijo- ¡Si! ¡A dormir! Buenas noches Ron.-le dijo al pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No quiero escuchar ni un ruido, Potter!- dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Miró hacia la habitación de Hermione y se puso de pie. Hermione ya estaba en la cama cuando entró. Se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de las mantas. Hermione, medio dormida, se abrazó a él automáticamente.

-Pensaba que no vendrías- dijo ella.

-No te librarás de mi por darme un azote con un periódico- dijo él abrazándola también. Le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Despiértame a las 5.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Tengo que revisar mi poción. No quiero excederme en el tiempo de maduración. Podría ser incluso peligroso.

-Está bien. Te despertaré. Ahora duerme.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Hermione se levantó a las 5, se vistió en un santiamén y se apareció en el Ministerio. Cuando llegó al Departamento de Misterios aun estaba vacío. Cuando llegó al pequeño despacho que le habían asignado su poción humeaba abundantemente. Miró sus notas durante un rato y decidió que ya era el momento de añadir el último ingrediente. Cogió una botellita con polvo marrón y la destapó. Midió una minúscula cantidad en una balanza de plata y a continuación lo añadió al caldero.

Cuando Ron llegó a San Mungo estaba desesperado y dejó a Harry solo, a cargo del Club de Duelo, a regañadientes. Ginny bajó corriendo por una escalera y se reunió con su hermano. Se abrazaron y luego subieron unas pocas plantas. Cuando Ron entró en la habitación de Hermione y ella le sonrió, Ron no pudo evitar echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Cariño – dijo Hermione con voz ronca.- Estoy bien. Me pondré bien.- decía la chica acariciándole el pelo a su novio.

Ginny, detrás de Ron, también lloraba. Hermione tenía más de la mitad de su cuerpo quemado. Se pondría bien. Pero sería largo y doloroso.

Hermione pasó las vacaciones de Navidad en el hospital, siempre custodiada por Ron, excepto cuando él tenía clases. Hermione no le permitió perderse ni una hora de sus clases. A Ginny le asignaron cuidar de Hermione para que pudiera hacer prácticas.

Poco a poco la joven se restableció y por fin le dieron el alta. Después de dejarse mimar por Ron unos pocos días más en casa, volvió de nuevo a sus experimentos en el Ministerio. Sus profesores apenas le dijeron nada del accidente y la explosión, opinaban que era algo normal cuando se estudiaban cosas arriesgadas.

Una tarde, Hermione y Ginny recibieron una visita sorpresa.

-¡Luna! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Ginny dejó pasar a Luna.

-Hola. Recordé que vivíais por aquí. Espero que ya estés bien, Hermione.

-Eeeh… si, gracias. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Mi padre tiene contactos en el Ministerio.- dijo Luna como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Qué tal tus estudios Luna?- preguntó Ginny

-Los he dejado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione escandalizada

-Los he dejado.-repitió Luna en voz más alta, como si Hermione fuera sorda.

-¿Pero por qué Luna?- preguntó Ginny.

-No iba mucho conmigo. Ahora soy reportera del Quisquilloso.- dijo orgullosa.

-Ah.-dijo Hermione, escéptica.

-Mi padre me paga los viajes. Y yo le traigo reportajes de cosas sorprendentes.

-¿Y sobre qué por ejemplo?-pregunto Ginny

-Aun es secreto. Mi padre quiere que sea una gran exclusiva.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah- dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

El año siguió su curso hasta que acabó. Por tercera vez el trío se vio hasta el cuello de exámenes (para Ginny la segunda vez). Cuando por fin terminó el suplicio todos fueron a la Madriguera a pasar unos días mientras llegaban las notas.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el lago cercano a la Madriguera. Hermione estaba sentada en la hierba, apoyada en un árbol, con la cabeza de Ron en su regazo. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados justo en la orilla, con los pies dentro del agua.

-¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer mientras el Ministerio te pone a trabajar de auror?- preguntó Ginny

-Primero me gustaría ir a la casa de mis padres. Una vez allí, decidiré. –contestó Harry mirando el agua pensativo.

-¿Y tú Ron?- preguntó la pelirroja a su hermano.

Ron abrió un ojo.

-No lo se. Con el dinero que tengo ahorrado aun no puedo comprarme una casa. Y me gustaría poder tenerla antes de… -miró a Hermione- casarnos.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Yo también tengo algo de dinero pero tampoco nos llegaría para una casa.-comentó Hermione

Harry se volvió de repente y se quedó mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

-Ron. Hermione. ¿Me aceptaríais un regalo de bodas por adelantado?

-¿Qué tipo de regalo Harry?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-Una casa.- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Harry no vamos a permitir que nos pagues una casa.- dijo Hermione

-No tengo que pagárosla. Ya la tengo. Os regalo Grimauld Place, si es que la queréis claro…

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pero Harry. Sirius te la dejó a ti.-le dijo su amigo

-Yo no la quiero Ron. Es demasiado doloroso para mí ver esa casa vacía. Pero estoy seguro de que vosotros lo cambiaríais.

-Harry, es demasiado…- decía Hermione aturdida.

Harry se levantó, fue hasta sus amigos y se arrodilló junto a Hermione.

-Yo ya tengo otra casa. En el Valle de Godric. No necesito dos. Y vosotros si que necesitáis una. Y a mi me encantaría poder haceros ese regalo.-dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

Ron que ya se había incorporado se acercó a Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Harry. Te lo agradezco mucho. Hermione y yo te lo agradeceremos siempre.

Harry abrazó a su amigo. Hermione los abrazó a ambos. Ginny se unió al abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4 Construyendo nuestra historia

**Capitulo 4 Construyendo Nuestra Historia**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry regalo a Hermione y a Ron la mansión de los Black, Ginny y el habían decidido ir a la mansión de los Potter, Ron y Hermione decidieron que los acompañarían.

Al llegar encontraron un lugar inhabitable, una parte del techo estaba destruida. Los elementos habían hecho el resto del trabajo. Así que lo poco que quedo después del ataque de Voldemort fue destruido por el tiempo.

Hermione, Ron y sobre todo Ginny miraban a Harry, quien parecía tener sentimientos encontrados. En 19 años nunca había vuelto a este lugar y miraba todo con una mezcla de orgullo y de profunda tristeza. Caminó por entre los escombros y de vez en cuando recogía algo del suelo y lo miraba.

Hermione y Ron no sabían que hacer, se sentían intrusos en esa escena. Querían ir con Harry, pero pensaban que era algo muy intimo para el. Pero no así Ginny, que de inmediato se unió a su prometido, al que abrazó, para que supiera que ella lo apoyaba en todo lo que fuera. Harry se giró para mirarla y le sonrió, y se giró para ver en un rincón a Ron y Hermione que los miraban. Harry comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Los llamó, y tan pronto llegaron junto a el y a Ginny les sonrió.

-Vosotros sois mis hermanos. A nadie mas elegiría yo para que estuviera a mi lado en la casa de mis padres por primera vez después de tantos años- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron y abrazaron a Harry. Los chicos caminaron entre los escombros hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser la habitación en la que Voldemort mato a Lily. Harry fue el primero en entrar seguido por Ginny. El moreno pareció recordar por un instante. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar más, pero los abrió de inmediato, ya que sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro. El pelirrojo no le dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que no era necesario. Hermione le acaricio la mejilla y Ginny se abrazo a el lo más que pudo.

-Gracias por estar aquí- dijo Harry

Siguieron recorriendo la casa. Una hora más tarde, usando sus varitas, lograron limpiar el polvo y el desagradable olor a humedad. Ron y Harry comenzaron a poner barreras para que nadie pudiera pasar sin ser invitado y reforzaron los pocos hechizos que aun había en la casa. Mientras Hermione y Ginny desaparecían las cosas que estaban mas destruidas y trataban de reparar algunas. Las chicas lograron salvar algunas cosas, y se tardaron mas de una hora encerradas. Harry y Ron se preguntaban que estarían haciendo, hasta que por fin salieron. Ginny y Hermione salían con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La pelirroja le pidió a Harry que entrara en la habitación de sus padres y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ellas habían logrado reparar su cuna.

-Ginny insistió en eso- escucho Harry que Hermione le murmuraba a Ron.

-¿Para que la quiere?- decía el pelirrojo.

-Para sus hijos- dijo Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos.

Después de muchas horas los chicos estaban fatigados, así que regresaron al estudio de Harry y Ron y después de un merecido baño se dispusieron a preparar la comida. Harry comentó después que le gustaría hacer él mismo las reparaciones.

-Creo que esto nos llevara todo el verano y aun así no acabaremos- dijo Harry

-Descuida, si lo lograremos- dijo Ron.

-Ya hemos quitado la mayoría de las cosas más grandes- dijo Hermione.

-Somos cuatro personas, así que quizás si nos damos prisa podremos terminar- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero es injusto que Ron y Hermione se pasen todo el verano trabajando en nuestra casa, Ginny- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo, estoy seguro que terminaremos antes de lo que todos pensamos- dijo Ron.

-Mañana temprano podemos ir por pintura- dijo Ginny.

-Y terminaríamos de limpiar- dijo Hermione.

Al día siguiente fueron a comprar algunos materiales que necesitarían para comenzar a arreglar la casa. Si bien era cierto que eran magos, algunas labores se tenían que hacer a la manera muggle, y Harry quería hacerlo él mismo. Emprendieron el camino a la casa de los Potter usando una camioneta de los padres de Hermione.

-Que suerte que tus padres te enseñaran a conducir, Hermione- dijo Harry.

- Lo hicieron el verano pasado, también le enseñaron a Ron aunque….- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Ginny.

-Nada, que Ron ya había aprendido a encender el automóvil de Robert y se le hizo fácil dar una vuelta. Y los minutos pasaron y cuando Hermione y sus padres esperaban ver a Ron llegar con el auto, llego con un policía. Se había llevado un buzón e iban a arrestarlo- dijo Harry entre risas.

-Cállate, no fue gracioso- dijo Ron –Además Robert no me dejo pagar la reparación del automóvil, ni la multa…

-Pero si te desquitaste con mi vecino…- dijo Hermione.

-Ese tipo se estaba burlando de mí- dijo Ron.

-¿Que le hiciste?- preguntó Ginny.

-La maldición de los calzoncillos estranguladores- contesto Ron

-Fue muy cómico- dijo Harry.

-No lo fue, Harry- añadió Hermione.

-El tipo se lo merecía, se pasaba el día coqueteando contigo…-dijo Ron.

-Ron, sólo me dijo buenos días y que era una bonita mañana- dijo la castaña y después soltó uno de sus ya conocidos bufidos

-¿Te das cuenta Harry?- dijo Ginny.

-¿De que?, ¿de que son un par de cabezas huecas?- dijo Harry.

-Una inefable y un Auror y aun se portan como cuando estaban en Hogwarts- dijo la pelirroja.

-Nunca van a cambiar- dijo el moreno que sonreía al ver lo rojos que se habían puesto sus amigos.

-¿Te has preguntado como van ser sus hijos?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Seguramente mandones como Hermione- dijo Harry.

-Pero con el mal carácter de Ron- dijo Ginny.

-Pobres de nuestros hijos, y de los que vallan con ellos a Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

-Queréis callaros. Ron no tiene mal carácter y yo no soy mandona- dijo la castaña

-Nos espera un largo verano, nos llevará mucho tiempo arreglar la casa- dijo Harry.

-No es tu culpa Harry- dijo la pelirroja.

-Además la boda será hasta el año que viene- añadió Ron.

-Si pero con las misiones no tendremos mucho tiempo para decorar la casa- dijo el moreno.

-Tardaremos Harry, pero veras que si terminamos- dijo Hermione.

-Somos solo cuatro personas que no saben casi nada de reparaciones, será casi imposible- dijo Harry lamentándose.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa se dieron cuenta de que había varias personas fuera.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo os enterasteis?- dijo la pelirroja

-Pensé que necesitábamos mas ayuda y supuse que no te molestaría que les pidiera que vinieran- dijo Ron.

Fuera de la casa estaban los gemelos con sus novias junto a Neville, Luna, Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Lupin.

-Hola- dijo Fred.

-¿Espero que no te moleste que hallamos venido?- dijo George.

-Creo que terminaremos mas rápido de lo esperabas, ¿no Harry?- dijo Bill.

-Yo…no se que decir- dijo Harry.

-Ronald nos envió lechuzas a todos pidiéndonos ayuda para reparar tu casa- dijo Luna.

-Yo..pensaba ir a Francia pero puedo retrasar mi viaje un par de semanas- dijo Neville.

-¿A Francia?- dijo Ron

-¿Qué vas a buscar a Francia, alguna planta rara?- dijo Fred.

Bill y Fleur sonreían al ver la cara de Neville.

-No es qué va a buscar, es a quién va a ver- dijo Hermione que rodaba los ojos.

-¿A quién?- dijo Harry.

-¿No iras a ver a Madame Maxim?- dijo Ron.

-¿Hagrid lo sabe?- dijo Luna.

-¿De verdad vas a ver a Madame Maxim?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?- dijo la castaña –desde hace dos años, Neville, siempre que lo vemos no hace mas que preguntar por Fleur y por Francia, ¿no os dice eso nada?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Es la esposa de nuestro hermano- dijo George.

-¿Y tu Bill? ¿No dices nada?- dijo Fred.

-¿Yo? Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que vosotros dos sois más tontos cada año- dijo Bill, mientras que Fleur reía y Hermione bufaba.

-Chicos creo que hay un pequeño malentendido- dijo Lupin.

-Fue tan notorio y nadie se dio cuenta- decía la castaña al aire.

-Yo…. Bueno, voy a ver a Lorraine- dijo Neville que estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Lorraine?- dijo Ron.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Harry.

-¿Alguna compañera de tu colegio?- dijo Ginny.

-Ya se, te la presento tu abuela- dijo Tonks.

-No puede ser que no la recuerden. Lorraine es una chica francesa que Hagrid le presento a Neville en la fiesta de bienvenida para Fred y Ron después de salir de San Mungo. Ella es de Francia, estudio en Boubattons, Hagrid la conoció cuando fue a visitar a Madame Maxim. Lorraine es amiga de Fleur y de su hermana Gabrielle. Desde entonces Neville se intereso mucho en Francia. ¿Acaso no os disteis cuenta que la carta que nos envió Neville el verano pasado en sus vacaciones y la de navidad venían de Francia?- decía Hermione muy molesta.

-De hecho Neville visitaba muy a menudo la madriguera y siempre se quedaba a conversar con Fleur. Le preguntaba acerca de Francia y cosas así- dijo Bill.

-Hasta que se _atgrevió_ a _pgreguntagme pog Loggaine_- dijo Fleur.

-Así que lo invitamos cuando fuimos a ver a los padres de Fleur hace dos años y así él la conoció mejor- dijo Bill.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Harry.

-Yo no recordaba a esa chica- dijo Ron.

-Eso no es raro. Siempre habéis sido así- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y Susi?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ella esta con sus abuelos en la _madgriguera_- dijo Fleur.

-Por cierto, mamá os avisa que espera que todos valláis a cenar esta noche a casa- dijo Bill.

El resto del día lograron limpiar el resto de los escombros que quedaban y todos pudieron ir a la madriguera. Durante la cena Neville les contó cosas de sus estudios, mientras que Luna les contó de sus viajes como reportera del Quisquilloso.

-Ron, hace tiempo escuche que uno de los profesores os odiaba a Harry y a ti ¿es cierto?- pregunto Neville.

-No es cierto, solo odiaba Ron- dijo Harry.

-También te odiaba a ti- dijo Ron molesto.

-Eso no es cierto, a mi me detestaba solamente. Al que de verdad odiaba era a ti- contesto Harry.

-¿Por qué odiaba a Ronald?- pregunto Luna.

-Por Hermione- contesto Ginny.

-Eso no es cierto, lo odiaba por que lo pateo en una zona delicada…- dijo la castaña.

-Y lo pateo por tu culpa- dijo Harry.

-Cuéntaselo ya, Harry- dijo Fred.

-Resulta que en la academia el primer día de clase de IMM Ron había recibido una carta de Hermione con una fotografía, y el muy bruto no la encontraba. Así que se puso a buscarla en su túnica sin darse cuenta que el Sargento Smith estaba atrás de el y lo regañaron. Y después en una clase de AMMM, con el profesor Akira, nos enseñaban a soportar el dolor de un golpe, y el Sargento, que llegó para ayudar, le dijo a Ron que golpeara fuerte y que no estuviera pensando en su novia flacucha y despeinada-dijo Harry.– Ron tenia que golpear al Sargento Smith y lo pateó en la entrepierna, claro. El profesor Akira lo felicitó por que fue una gran patada, pero le recordó que el golpe era al estomago. Y desde ahí el Sargento Smith le cogió bastante odio a Ron, y Ron a él.

-Vosotros jamás podréis llevaros bien con los profesores-dijo Luna.

-En Hogwarts Snape los detestaba- dijo Neville.

-Detestaba a Harry- dijo Ron –De los tres Harry siempre ha sido el mas detestable.

-¡Oye!- Dijo el moreno haciéndose el ofendido. –Ahora solo te falta decir que Hermione y tu sois adorables.

-Pues Hermione desde que se separó de ustedes no volvió a tener ningún castigo por mal comportamiento en clase- dijo Ginny.

-Te has puesto roja. ¿Qué te pasa amor?- dijo Ron.

-Es que… en el primer año me castigaron y me bajaron la calificación en mis notas- dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ron indignado

-Es que….la primera vez que fui a tu estudio, el día que me encontraste dormida…- dijo ella.

-Si, cuando estabas en mi cama ¿no?- dijo Ron.

-No quiero escuchar esto- dijo Molly, quien se fue a la cocina.

-¿Te regañaron por haber estado con Ron?- dijo Harry.

-Ejem, yo también me voy, debo ayudar a Molly- dijo Arthur.

-No fue por eso- dijo Hermione, que se puso más roja que un tomate después de haberse dado cuenta de su error. –Fue por que para salir del colegio, pedí permiso para ir a ver a mis padres, y bueno, se enteraron que estuve en el estudio de Harry y Ron, y me castigaron.

Como nadie quería enterarse de más cosas, decidieron cambiar de tema. El tiempo paso muy rápido, y dos semanas después la casa estaba casi terminada. Entre todos habían hecho la mayoría de las reparaciones que faltaban. Unos días después Neville se fue a Francia, mientras que Luna se iba a transilvania en busca de una exclusiva de la que no quiso hablar. Una noche, al estudio de Harry y Ron llegaron muchas lechuzas.

-¿Quién os escribe tantas cartas chicos?- dijo la castaña.

-Son del Ministerio de Magia- dijo Ron.

-Hay más, Ron. Estas son del Ministerio de Francia- dijo Ginny.

-Y estas del Ministerio de Rumania- dijo Harry.

-Estas son del Ministerio de Estados Unidos- dijo Hermione.

-Esta es del Ministerio de España y esta del Ministerio de Japón- dijo Ron.

-Y esta es del ministerio de México- dijo Ginny.

Media hora después, habían leído cada una de las cartas. Todas sin excepción eran para ofrecerles trabajo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. La mayoría de los Ministerios quería a los tres. Solo el Ministerio de Japón quería solo a Harry y le ofrecía el puesto de Jefe de Aurores, mientras que el Ministerio de España le ofrecía a Ron el puesto de director del colegio de Aurores, y el Ministerio de México le ofrecía a Hermione el puesto de Directora de Operaciones Especiales de Aurores.

-La gente sigue creyendo que soy un Auror- dijo Hermione.

-Después de tres años en los que casi no se hablo de ti, no te puedes quejar- dijo Harry.

-Imagino que el Ministerio no se molestara en explicar que eres inefable- dijo Ron.

-No, a ellos les conviene que la gente crea otra cosa- dijo la castaña.

Harry y Ron contestaron las cartas agradeciendo la oferta de trabajo, informándoles que ya tenían trabajo en el Ministerio Británico.

-Ron ese fue un buen detalle- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón. Jamás pensé que él hiciera eso- dijo Harry.

-No fue muy amable, pero al final los recomendó- dijo Ginny.

-Vamos Ron, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que el Sargento Smith nos recomendara ante el ministerio de Estados Unidos- dijo Harry

-Si, un buen gesto.- dijo irónicamente Ron –Sobre todo lo que dijo al final el ministro: que el Sargento opina que tengo mal gusto, pero que soy un gran Auror.

El verano termino, y los chicos fueron enviados a su primera misión. Afortunadamente para ellos les tocó juntos. Tenían que montar una operación de vigilancia cerca de Gales, ya que el Ministerio sospechaba que había una célula de mortifagos. Harry y Ron, junto a los veteranos Dawlish y Lawssons, vigilaron durante tres semanas hasta que confirmaron que no había ni rastro de mortifagos. Mientras tanto Ginny estudiaba su tercer año en la escuela de sanadores y medimagia. Ella ya era una de las más avanzadas de su promoción y era la que frecuentemente se quedaba encargada del pabellón de urgencias cuando los Sanadores encargados tenían que salir. Por su parte Hermione trabajaba dentro del Ministerio, su trabajo implicaba mucha secrecia pero ya no tanta como cuando era estudiante. Ella fue asignada al área de biblioteca. Tenía que revisar los informes que entregaban otros inefables y archivarlos. Hermione estaba junto a una chica de su promoción llamada Helen Spencer y un chico de nombre Albert Robins. El encargado del área del archivo era un inefable muy viejo llamado Percival Greystone el cual era muy estricto con ellos.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya que Harry y Ginny vivían juntos en el estudio que antes compartía con Ron, mientras que Ron se había mudado al apartamento de Hermione. Aunque cuando los chicos se marchaban a misiones que duraran más de una semana Ginny se iba con Hermione.

-¡Ron! ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto!- dijo la castaña que corrió a abrazar a su novio.

-¿Pasa algo? Te veo algo inquieta- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, bueno. Hoy descubrí algo y me moría por contártelo- dijo la castaña.

-No te regañaran por hacerlo,¿verdad?- pregunto Ron.

-No, esta no es información prohibida- dijo la castaña. –Hoy mientras revisaba el archivo encontré un nombre que me llamo la atención.

-No me digas que hay otra profecía de Harry- dijo Ron.

-No es Harry, es Arthemisa Lovegood- contesto ella.

-Lovegood, ¿tiene que ver con Luna?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, creo que es la madre de Luna- dijo Hermione.

-Mmmm, alguna vez Harry me contó que Luna le había dicho a el que su madre murió mientras hacia algunos experimentos- dijo Ron.

-Entonces debe de ser ella, algunos inefables se dedican a hacer investigaciones peligrosas- dijo la castaña.

-¿Piensas preguntarle a Luna?- pregunto Ron.

-No, recuerda que solo puedo hablar contigo de cosas del trabajo. Ni siquiera puedo contárselo a Harry- dijo la castaña.

-¿Crees que Luna sabe que su madre era inefable?- dijo Ron.

-No lo se, Luna nunca nos ha contado nada- dijo Hermione.

-Quizás no le guste hablar de eso…-dijo Ron. –No pensé que ser inefable era tan peligroso.

-Yo tampoco, y menos ahora que ya no esta Voldemort. Los inefables piensan que es más peligroso todo cuando hay un mago tenebroso-dijo la castaña. –No me va a pasar nada, Ron- le dijo ella cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Ron no dijo nada, pero en su alma se quedo una preocupación latente por Hermione.

Los meses pasaron y finalmente la casa de Harry quedo terminada y decorada al gusto de Ginny. Hermione seguía aun en el archivo de los inefables, pero estaba muy contenta, por que eso le servia para conocer que clase de labores era la que hacían los inefables.

-Encontré mas información acerca de la madre de Luna- decía Hermione. –Según lo que he estado leyendo, ella era una bruja brillante y hacia muchas de las investigaciones más importantes. Era una de las encargadas del estudio de la habitación del velo.

-¿Ella cayo como Sirius?- preguntó Ron.

-No, ella tenía otras investigaciones, era algo que ver con una poción muy peligrosa y murió en una explosión. Pero había descubierto muchas cosas acerca del velo, aunque no dio informes de eso, no le dio tiempo- contesto Hermione.

-¿Crees que halla encontrado al forma de comunicarse con las personas a través del velo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, creo que ella descubrió la forma de traer a las personas que han caído al velo. Pero es solo un rumor. Algo que le había comentado a uno de los inefables más viejos, pero no dio un reporte completo, solo dijo que ya casi tenia completa la investigación- dijo la castaña.

-Es increíble que una mujer tan inteligente como ella se halla casado con un tipo raro como el Sr. Lovegood- dijo Ron.

-Ginny piensa lo mismo de nosotros- dijo Hermione.

-Oye, yo no soy un tipo raro- dijo Ron indignado. –Esa enana maligna me las va a pagar-

-Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella- agrego sonriendo la castaña.

-Harry es más raro que yo- dijo Ron.

Un mes atrás, Bill y Fleur habían anunciado que esperaban a su segundo bebe, lo hicieron en una de las acostumbradas comidas sabatinas en la madriguera.

-Me preocupa mucho Fleur- decía Ginny.

-Ella estará bien- dijo Harry.

-No Harry, hoy ha estado en San Mungo y su estado no es óptimo- contesto la pelirroja.

-Con los cuidados necesarios se pondrá bien ¿no?- dijo Harry.

-Ella podría morir- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

-Bill la cuidará muy bien. Además con una sanadora como tú en la familia nada puede salir mal- dijo Harry tratándole de subir la moral a Ginny.

-Es que…….no le puede pasar nada malo a Fleur….ella no puede dejar sola a Susy ni…- Ginny ya no pudo terminar, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-No llores cariño. No pasará nada malo. Ya veras como su bebe nacerá perfectamente y que Fleur estará bien- dijo el moreno abrazándola.

-Eso espero- dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que Harry le había ofrecido.

-Y pensar que antes no la soportabas- dijo Harry tratando de bromear.

-Es mi cuñada, es la esposa de mi hermano, y la madre de mi sobrinita y…y…y es buena persona…Y tu eres un tonto- dijo Ginny mientras golpeaba a Harry en el brazo. -Mi madre también esta preocupada. Le ha tomado mucho cariño a Fleur, aunque su favorita es Hermione.

-No te preocupes más. Fleur, Susy y Bill estarán bien, y pronto llevarás en brazos a un nuevo bebe y todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo- dijo Harry.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Bill y a Fleur- dijo Hermione.

-Harry me dijo que el y Ginny iran también- dijo Ron

-Me preocupa mucho Fleur. La carta que nos envió Ginny me dejo preocupada- agregó la castaña.

-Igual que a mi, pero ya veras como no pasa nada y pronto tendremos un nuevo Weasley en la familia,- dijo Ron -y yo jugare con mi ahijada.

-Susi tiene cautivados a todos sus tíos- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Si, no se le puede negar nada a esa pequeña. La miras, y ves sus ojitos y no puedes decirle que no- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tonta y la mirada perdida.

-Se nota que ha heredado el talento de su madre- dijo divertida Hermione.

-Mira que conseguir que los gemelos se pusieran unas faldas de mamá y que se pusieran a jugar a las muñecas- dijo Ron mientras que se partía de risa.

-Si, fue muy divertido verlos. Nadie lo va a olvidar- dijo Hermione uniéndose a las risas.

-Y menos con la cantidad de fotografías que hicimos la enana y yo- dijo Ron.

-No le digas enana- le regañó Hermione.

-Es una enana. Ella me ha dicho cosas muy feas a mí y no le dices nada- se quejó Ron.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Hermione en tono misterioso.

-¿Qué hiciste, amor?- dijo intrigado Ron.

-Una vez ella estaba diciendo que tú eras tan tonto como un troll, y bueno… Yo le lancé una maldición y ella tuvo una comezón muy intensa el resto del día- dijo Hermione a un Ron que se desternillaba de risa. –Pero no le digas que fui yo por que jamás se enteró. Cree que esa maldición se la lanzó Romilda.

El sábado en la madriguera, los Weasley se habían reunido junto con sus respectivas novias. El tema principal era la salud de Fleur. Todos estaban preocupados, aunque los varones trataban de disimularlo. La más preocupada era Ginny, que aunque no lo reconocía, ya le tenía mucho afecto a su cuñada, y por supuesto que estaba preocupada por ella y su hermano, pero sobretodo por la pequeña Susi.

Ron y los gemelos discutían por ver quien seria el que jugara con la pequeña Susi. La discusión termino cuando Ron transformó a los gemelos en un par de gnomos y se deshizo de ellos lo que causo que Susi eligiera a Ron como su tío favorito. Harry y Bill lloraban de la risa de ver a los gemelos transformados en gnomos, pero se preocuparon un poco cuando vieron a Ron hacerlos girar y lanzarlos lejos.

Inmediatamente Molly y Hermione corrieron a regañar a Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerlo?- decía Molly.

-Son tus hermanos- regañaba Hermione.

-No les pasara nada- decía el pelirrojo.

-Claro que les puede pasar algo- dijo la castaña.

-Los lanzaste muy lejos- decía Molly.

-No les pasara nada. En unas horas regresarán y los transformaré… a menos que ellas quieran que les deje así- dijo Ron que miraba a Marion y Sophia.

-No seria mala idea- dijo Sophia.

-¿Lo veis?- dijo Ron mientras se daba la vuelta para ir por su sobrina que estaba en los brazos de Ginny.

-Ven pequeña- dijo Ron a la pequeña Susi.

-No, esta conmigo- dijo Ginny.

-Ella estaba conmigo hace unos instantes- dijo Ron.

-Pues perdiste tu turno- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso nunca, enana- contesto Ron.

-Soy su madrina- dijo la pelirroja

-Ya lo se, pobre Susi, ella no tiene la culpa de eso- dijo Ron.

Harry solo ponía los ojos en blanco al escuchar los amorosos comentarios de los hermanos

-Pues el padrino esta peor, es un troll- dijo la pelirroja.

-Susy, ¿con quien quieres ir?- dijo Harry.

-Gon- dijo la Susi, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Ron y una muy mala cara de Ginny.

Ron cogió a la niña en brazos y se fue a caminar con ella y Hermione.

-Va a ser un buen padre- dijo Marion.

-Quiere mucho a susy- dijo Sophia.

-Puede ser, pero puede influir que es parte Veela- dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Cuando fuimos el año pasado a ver a la tía Muriel- contó Molly –Ron salió diciendo que los hijos de la prima Ephi parecían dos gusarajos famélicos.

-Ron es un idiota- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny, si quieres superar a Ron solo tienes que transformar a alguien en algo gracioso para que ella se ría- dijo Harry, que se gano un golpe por parte de su novia.

-Fred y George llegaran pronto- dijo Marion.

-Podrías transformarlos en elfos- dijo Sophia.

-No, Hermione los terminaría adoptando- dijo Harry.

-No puedo competir con Ron: a mi ahijada le gustan los payasos- dijo Ginny aun dolida de no ser la tía favorita de la niña.

Media hora mas tarde regresaron, Ron cargaba sobre los hombros a Susi, que venia jugando con la varita de Hermione. Cuando la pequeña agito la varita de ella salió un destello de luz que le dio a Ginny en la cara. De inmediato le comenzaron a aumentar las cejas hasta que se unieron en una espesa línea.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre haberle prestado tu varita?- le reclamaba Ginny a Hermione.

-No creí que siendo tan pequeña podría hacer magia- contestó Hermione.

-No podemos quitarte la ceja Ginny- dijo Bill.

-Es un encantamiento mal aplicado, y corres el riesgo de quedarte sin cejas- dijo Ron

-En unas horas o días quedaras normal- dijo Harry a la pelirroja, que bufaba.

Por la noche los gemelos habían regresado y miraban a Ron recelosos, mientras que a Ginny comenzaba a disminuirle las cejas. Hermione y Ron se despidieron de todos. Minutos después Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo. Los gemelos se fueron después y solo quedaron Susi, Fleur y Bill. El medí mago había prohibido a Fleur usar la aparición así que tendrian que esperar hasta el día siguiente para irse en el nuevo automóvil de Arthur.

Días mas tarde, de madrugada, Ron recibió la visita de Harry, para contarles que Molly se había presentado en su casa para avisarles que Fleur estaba muy mal y que la habían tenido que llevar de emergencia a San Mungo. Ginny ya estaba con ellos. Hermione y Ron de inmediato se vistieron y salieron para ir con Bill.

El mayor de los hermanos Weasley se encontraba sentado. Tenía en sus brazos a Susi que se había quedado dormida. Molly estaba sentada al lado de su hijo, mientras que Arthur paseaba nervioso. Bill estaba como ausente, Ron y Harry le hablaban pero no les contestaba.

-Ha estado así desde que se llevaron a Fleur al quirófano. Ginny llegó y entró, pero no ha salido. No sabemos nada- dijo Molly, Ron la abrazó para reconfortarla.

Hermione tomó a la pequeña Susi y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo. Arthur se sentó con su hijo y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo Arthur.

-No puede pasarle nada- dijo Bill. –Ella es mi vida.

-Calma Bill. Ya veras que pronto saldrá Ginny a decirnos que todo ha terminado y que tu hijo y Fleur están bien- decía Harry.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los gemelos con Marion y Sophia, y media hora mas tarde llego Charlie acompañado de una bella joven llamada Kya. Una hora después por fin apareció Ginny con noticias. El parto había sido sumamente complicado, pero al final el bebe había nacido bien y Fleur había sobrevivido.

-Ella estará bien y en unos días podrás llevarla a casa- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y mi hijo?- pregunto Bill con preocupación.

-Él debe quedarse unas semanas en observación, pero los medimagos confían en que estará bien- dijo Ginny.

Bill respiró profundamente y se dejó caer en el sillón. Charlie se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Todos se quedaron hasta que amaneció. En ese lapso Charlie aprovechó para presentarles a su novia

-Esta es Kya- dijo Charlie –El es Ron, mi hermano menor y ella es Hermione, su novia. Él es Harry Potter, es como un hermano más y aparte es novio de Ginny, mi hermanita. A Fred y a George ya los conoces, y ellas son Marion y Sophia, sus novias. Esta pequeñita es mi sobrina Susi. Él es mi hermano mayor Bill. A mis padres ya los conocías. Y mi cuñada… bueno a ella ya la conocerás mañana.

Kya era una cuidadora de dragones china y estaba en la reserva por que quería aprender acerca de otras razas draconianas. Su especialidad eran los bola de fuego chinos. Charlie la conoció años atrás durante el torneo de los tres magos. Ella fue la encargada de supervisar al bola de fuego al que se enfrentó Krum. Pero después de que se llavaran al dragón no la había vuelto a ver hasta el año pasado, en que ella había llegado a la reserva.

Los padres de Fleur y Gabrielle llegaron horas mas tarde. Estaban muy preocupados por la salud de su hija y del bebe. Afortunadamente para ellos cuando llegaron se enteraron de que el bebe había nacido y que Fleur estaba bien. Al día siguiente todos pudieron pasar a ver al bebé. Había sido un varón. Se veía algo delgado, pero las sanadoras afirmaban que se pondría bien en unos días.

Un día después, y ya que habían declarado a Fleur y al bebe fuera de peligro, Charlie y Kya regresaron a Rumania, aunque prometieron que ambos volverían para el bautizo del pequeño Aurim.

-¿Aurim?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, ayer Fleur y yo lo hablamos y ese va a ser su nombre- dijo Bill.

-No es un nombre común- dijo Ginny.

-Ginebra tampoco lo es- se burló Ron.

-Bilius tampoco- contesto indignada la pelirroja.

-Parecéis niños pequeños- dijo Hermione. –No es culpa vuestra que vuestros segundos nombres sean pésimos.

-Shhh, el segundo nombre de la enana es Molly- dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Esa es otra de las tradiciones Weasley- dijo Bill.

-_Pego_ hemos decidido no _seguigla_- dijo Fleur.

-¿Como es eso?- dijo Molly.

-Aurim no tendrá segundo nombre, será solamente Aurim Weasley Delacour- dijo Bill.

-Pensé que le pondríais Percy… -dijo Molly un tanto triste.

-¿Cómo se te…?- trato de decir Ron.

-Ron, cállate- dijo Hermione.

-Él tiene razón- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny- dijo Harry mientras le ponía una mano a la pelirroja en el brazo.

Molly los miro severamente a ambos, pero no les dijo nada.

-Se _llamagá_ solamente _Auguim_- dijo Fleur con una gentil sonrisa a Molly

-Esta bien querida, pero ¿qué significa Aurim?- preguntó Molly.

-Tesoro del cielo- dijo Bill.

-Su nacimiento fue muy difícil, así que anoche Bill y yo lo hablamos, y cuando hablábamos _acegca_ del _nombgre_ del bebe, a Bill se le _ocuguió_ llamarlo _Auguim_- contó Fleur

-Lo leí en un libro muy antiguo, Aurim fue el primer hijo de un mago muy poderoso- dijo Bill.

Una semana después, y antes de lo que todos esperaban, Aurim fue entregado a sus padres y fue llevado a la Madriguera. Molly insistió en que por lo menos el primer mes de vida lo pasara ahí para que ella pudiera ayudar a Fleur con Susi y con el bebé.

Ron y Harry fueron enviados a otra misión. Esta fue muy peligrosa, y se enfrentaron a un par de magos partidarios a Voldemort, que aunque no habían sido mortifagos, compartían los mimos ideales. La batalla fue espectacular, y aunque Ron terminó con una fea quemadura, los magos tenebrosos fueron enviados a Azkaban que ahora era custodiada por Aurores. Harry y Ron recibieron la noticia de que estarían destacados en Azcaban por unas semanas, y aunque los chicos se quejaron no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptarlo. Al final solo estuvieron ahí una semana.

El bautizo de Aurim fue en la Madriguera. Sus padrinos fueron Charlie y Kya y asistieron todos los hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, además de los muchos parientes de los Weasley y algunos de Fleur, miembros de la Orden como McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid y algunos amigos de la familia, como los Lovegood y los Longbottom. Luna llego con su padre y acompañada de un joven de aspecto sumamente extraño.

-Hola- saludó la rubia. –Os presento a mi novio. Su nombre es Khaled.

-Hola- dijo Khaled que saludó a Hermione y a Ginny besándoles la mano

-Ellos son mis amigos: él es Ronald y ella es Hermione, son novios; el es Harry y ella Ginny, ella es hermana de Ron y novia de Harry.

-Hola- saludaron Harry y Ron estrechándole la mano a Khaled.

-Lo conocí en Transilvania, en uno de mis viajes- dijo Luna –Os veo más tarde, quiero que Khaled conozca a Neville.

Khaled era un chico alto, más alto que Ron, y su piel era muy pálida, demasiado pálida de hecho. Su cabello era largo y negro, recogido en una coleta. El chico iba vestido totalmente de negro y traía una capa de viaje color rojo sangre.

-Es muy atractivo- dijo Ginny.

-Tiene mucha personalidad- agregó Hermione.

-Vamos, parece un vampiro- dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada. En otro momento quizás habrían reprendido a Ron, pero lo que el pelirrojo decía era verdad. El novio de Luna tenía toda la pinta de un vampiro, y además ella lo había conocido en Transilvania.

-Vamos no es tan malo. Lupin es un licántropo y es buena persona- dijo Harry para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Nadie dijo que era malo- dijo Ron. –Mi hermano es medio lobo también.

-Es solo que nos sorprendió un poco- dijo Ginny mientras que Hermione movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver a Neville. Quiero ver la cara de su abuela cuando Luna les presente al Conde- dijo Harry

-Harry, no le llames así- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, que Luna ya se los debe de estar presentando. Ahí están- dijo Ron.

Los chicos llegaron justo en el momento en que Luna le presentaba a su novio a Neville y a su abuela. Harry no se equivocó. La cara de Augusta Longbottom era algo que merecía la pena ver.

La ceremonia del bautizo se llevo a cabo de acuerdo con todos los cánones mágicos y después de esta comenzó la celebración. El jardín de la madriguera estaba lleno de sillas, tal y como Harry recordaba haberlo visto en la boda de Bill. Los chicos se sentaron junto a Luna y su novio. Minutos después llego Neville acompañado de una joven a la que Ron y Harry recordaban vagamente.

-Ella es Lorraine- dijo Neville, que tartamudeaba un poco.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione- dijo la castaña, que intervino en la presentación para evitar poner en vergüenza a Neville, que ya comenzaba a ponerse un poco rojo. –Ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Ella es Ginny, hermana de Ron y ella es Luna Lovegood y el es Khaled.

-Hola, Yo soy _Loguein_. Os _guecuegdo_. Os conocí hace _tgres_ años en una fiesta que se dio cuando tu y tu _hegmano_ salisteis del hospital- dijo la francesa dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¿Tu eres la novia de Neville?- preguntó Luna. Los años podrían pasar, pero la rubia seguía fiel a su costumbre de hacer preguntas incomodas. Aquellas que todos querían hacer y solo ella se atrevía.

-Luna- dijo Ginny.

-Yo….Neville y yo somos amigos- dijo la francesa mirando al suelo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Ejem, ejem ¿Qué te pareció la ceremonia?- le pregunto Ginny a Lorraine.

-Muy bonita, _Auguim_ es _pgrecioso_, igual que Susy- dijo la francesa.

-¿Tu eres amiga de la familia de Fleur verdad?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, por ellos y por el Señog Haggrid conocí a Neville- dijo Lorraine. –Él me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-A nosotros también nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Ron.

-¿De vegdad?- preguntó la francesa. Hermione notó que la mirada le brillaba y que una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en la cara de Lorraine.

-Esta mesa esta algo alejada de las demás- dijo Hermione.

-Si, es la mas alejada del sol que encontramos, ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ron, que disimuladamente miraba a Khaled.

-Si, Ron y yo pensamos que así podríamos charlar sin que nos interrumpieran- dijo Harry que también, disimuladamente, miraba al novio de Luna.

-McGonagall nos prestó a los elfos del colegio para que ayudaran con el banquete- dijo Ginny

-Si, y también van a encargarse de servir en las mesas- añadió Ron.

-Les pagaran, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione que miraba a los hermanos.

-Ya sabes que ellos no aceptan que se les pague- dijo Harry.

-Pero es que…- iba a decir Hermione.

-Amor, ya sabes como son los elfos, en el colegio te tenían miedo- dijo Ron.

-Además Hogwarts es uno de los lugares en donde los tratan mejor- añadió la pelirroja.

-No he visto a Dobby- dijo Harry.

-El no vendrá- dijo Ron. – Mamá me contó que McGonagall lo ha dejado cuidando a Kreacher y Winky se quedo con él.

-McGonagall me envió una lechuza en la que contaba que Kreatcher ha estado enfermo- dijo Harry

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo Hermione preocupada

-Nada grave, ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ron mirando severamente a Harry.

-No es nada Hermione. Creo que se resfrió- dijo la pelirroja, que también miraba severamente a Harry.

-Le preguntare a McGonagall cuando la vea- dijo la castaña.

Minutos más tarde Ron se levantó diciendo que tenia que tenía al servicio, Harry lo miro extrañado, mientras que Ginny se puso a conversar con Luna y Khaled tratando de distraer a Hermione.

-Ya os habéis dado cuenta de que no nos han servido nada a nosotros- dijo la pelirroja minutos después de que Ron regreso.

-Si, ya han servido en las demás mesas- dijo Harry

-Callaos- dijo disimuladamente Ron

En las demás mesas ya casi habían terminado el primer plato y a los chicos no les habían llevado nada.

-Debimos de habernos sentado mas cerca- dijo Luna.

-Si, quizás no se han dado cuenta de que hay magos en esta mesa, como está tan escondida en la sombra- agregó Khaled.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Creemos que es mejor así, y no nos de el sol- dijo Ron.

Por fin aparecieron dos elfos que les sirvieron a los chicos una enorme ración de Tarta de carne acompañada de setas horneadas.

-¿Por qué no nos trajeron sopa?- preguntó Khaled a uno de los elfos.

-El señor Wheezy nos indico que no querían comer sopa de ajo- contesto el elfo.

Hermione y Ginny miraron a Ron. Neville pareció captar la idea que había tenido su amigo pelirrojo, pero Lorraine estaba extrañada. Luna parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada y Khaled, bueno, el novio de Luna solo suspiró.

-Ron, te dije que no hicieras nada. Fue suficiente con que nos hallas traído a esta mesa tan oscura. Y ahora esto…, basta Ron- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír falsamente para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba reprendiendo a Ron.

El banquete terminó. El orgulloso padre iba de mesa en mesa junto con Fleur presentando a todos a su hijo. Cuando llego al lugar en el que estaban los chicos, saludó a todos.

-¿Por qué os habéis sentado tan alejados? Parece que no queréis que os de el sol- dijo Bill.

-Shhh- dijo disimuladamente Harry.

-Después te contamos- dijo Ron.

-_Logueine_, que bien que viniste- dijo Fleur.

-Ggracias, pensé que no podgría pero pude obtener un pegmiso en el ministeguio y loggré venig- dijo la francesa.

-Hola Luna. Me alegro de verte- dijo Bill.

-Gracias. Os presento a Khaled, mi novio- dijo la rubia.

-Hola- dijo el novio de Luna.

-Bueno, pues la mayoría ya lo conocéis, pero de cualquier modo, este es Aurim Weasley Delacour- dijo Bill.

La fiesta terminó cerca del amanecer y todos se marcharon a sus casas. Pero antes de eso, Neville le dijo a Harry que tenia que hablar con él, así que quedaron para el día siguiente en cenar juntos, e invitaron a Ron y Hermione y a Luna con su novio.

Al día siguiente los chicos se reunieron en un nuevo restaurante que habían inaugurado recientemente en el callejón Dyagon. Los chicos conversaron animadamente. Ya habían ordenado la cena. Hermione, Lorraine y Luna se levantaron para ir al servicio. Ginny decidió que mejor pasaría al servicio junto con las demás y se levanto de su silla. Lo malo es que fue justo en el momento en el que el camarero llegaba con una botella de aceite aromatizado con ajo. Ginny golpeo con la cabeza al camarero y éste derramó parte de la botella encima de Khaled.

-Rápido, Ginny- dijo Harry y de inmediato tomó a la pelirroja y a Khaled que estaba sorprendido. –Te veremos en San Mungo Ron.

Cuando las chicas llegaron vieron a Ron que discutía con el pobre camarero.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.

-Es Khaled. Está grave. Vamos rápido a San Mungo- dijo Ron, quien cogió del brazo a Luna y desapareció.

Hermione estaba perpleja, así que junto con Lorraine y Neville desapareció. Cuando aparecieron en San Mungo vieron que Harry era regañado por Ginny. Khaled se veía muy saludable y se reía y había un sanador que miraba duramente a la pelirroja.

Lo que pasó es que Harry y Ginny llevaron a Khaled a urgencias con uno de los maestros de Ginny. Khaled confirmó sus sospechas de que Harry, Ron y Ginny lo creían vampiro. El sanador regañó a Ginny recordándole que el ajo en los vampiros no solo es mortal sino también doloroso, y que para diagnosticar el vampirismo había muchos síntomas que tenían que cumplirse. Ginny estaba muy avergonzada y enfadada con Harry que fue quien la convenció de que el novio de Luna era un vampiro. Cuando Hermione se entero de todo no pudo mas que poner los ojos en blanco y menear la cabeza y de paso regañar a Ron. Neville y Lorraine se reían de lo lindo, al igual que Luna y Khaled. Juntos se fueron a la casa de Harry en la que cenaron lo que las chicas pudieron preparar.

-Lo sentimos, compañero- decía Ron a Khaled –Es que Harry decía que eras Crápula.

-Drácula, Ron- corrigió Hermione

-La gente casi siempre piensa lo mismo. Pero pueden estar seguros de que no soy un vampiro- dijo Khaled que reía al ver las caras que le hacia Ron a Harry.

-Él es poeta- dijo Luna.

-_¡Ahoga gecuegdo!_ Tu has publicado un libgro que se llama "Poesía en las venas"- dijo Lorraine.

-Si, es mi tercer libro- dijo Khaled.

-Es muy romántico- dijo Luna –Lo conocí en una pensión en Transilvania. El leía sus poemas y me dedico uno.

-Ya ves Hermione, hubieras debido buscar un novio así y no como el troll de mi hermano- dijo Ginny, lo que causo que todos se rieran de Ron.

-Yo también puedo decir poemas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-En tu vida has leído poemas Ron- dijo Hermione.

-En su vida ha leído un libro- dijo Harry.

-Ejem, ejem.. "Tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y tu cabello negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.."- recitó Ron pero no pudo terminar porque Neville, Luna y Hermione se estaban destornillando de risa. Lorraine no entendía nada y Khaled miraba extrañado a Ron.

-Pues, no quisiera ser grosero, pero es un poema algo feo. Parece que describen a un troll- dijo Khaled.

Ginny y Harry miraban con rencor a Ron. Khaled y Lorraine continuaban sin entender, hasta que Luna les contó que ese poema se lo había escrito Ginny a Harry.

Finalmente Neville revelo el motivo de la necesidad de hablar con Harry. Sabia que el moreno estaba vendiendo su estudio, ya que él llevaba algunos meses viviendo con Ginny en la mansión de los Potter. Lorraine planeaba estudiar a los thestrals y la manada de Hagrid en Hogwarts era la única que estaba domesticada y de la que se tenia noticia. McGonagall había aceptado que Lorraine visitara diariamente a Hagrid, así que ella viviría por un largo tiempo en Londres. Harry acepto venderle el estudio, aunque Neville se quejo de que el precio fuera demasiado bajo. Pero Harry le dijo que no necesitaba el dinero ya que él ya tenía una casa con Ginny, con la que se casaría en tres meses.

Las Navidades en la Madriguera fueron muy divertidas. Se juntó toda la familia Weasley con sus novias. Pero el año nuevo lo pasaron los Sres. Weasley en casa de Harry por que los demás hijos tenían que pasarla en casa de sus novias. Ginny estaba a meses de terminar sus estudios, pero aun así se casaría con Harry en marzo.

Finalmente el día llego: Harry y Ginny se casarían. La Madriguera estaba adornada con muchas flores blancas y en el jardín había muchas filas de sillas ordenadas. La gente entraba y salía. Todos tenían algo que hacer, todos menos Ron y Hermione, que tenían una misión mas importante.

-Calma, compañero. Todo esta listo y saldrá bien- decía Ron.

-No puedo, estoy muy nervioso- dijo Harry casi temblando.

-Nada malo puede pasar hoy- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué tal si Ginny no quiere casarse conmigo?, ¿o que se fugue y no llegue?- decía Harry.

-Es mas fácil que Hermione queme todos sus libros, la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Flourish and Boots a que Ginny se arrepienta de casarse- dijo Ron.

-Pero ¿que tal si…?- intentó Harry.

-Ya cállate, que me vas a poner nervioso a mi- dijo Ron.

-Así te tratare yo cuando te llegue la hora con Hermione…- dijo Harry resentido.

-Ya, Ginny, para. No puedo terminar de peinarte- decía Hermione.

-Es que este vestido no me queda bien- decía la pelirroja.

-Esta perfecto, ayer eso era lo que decías- dijo Hermione que ya estaba algo molesta por los constantes movimientos de su amiga.

-Pero… ¿y si no le gusto a Harry, o si no le gusta mi peinado?- decía Ginny muy mortificada

-A Harry le gustas de cualquier forma, vestida de gala, informal, desnuda…- dijo Hermione –apuesto a que le gustas mas desnuda… Pero no creo que quieras aparecer así en la ceremonia- dijo la castaña tratando de relajar a su amiga

-Ya te veré a ti Hermione, cuando te cases con el troll- dijo Ginny.

-Todo esta listo mamá. El banquete lo traerán los elfos desde las cocinas de Hogwarts- dijo Charlie

-Las sillas están en su lugar- dijo Bill.

-Casi todos los invitados han llegado- añadió Fleur.

-La sorpresa para los novios ya esta lista- dijeron los gemelos.

-Marion, Sophia y Kya están recibiendo a los invitados, y Luna y Neville están acomodándolos- dijo Arthur.

Había muchos invitados. El ministro de magia estaba en primer lugar, aunque de hecho a él no lo habían invitado, pero él y otros funcionarios decidieron ir. Compañeros de Hogwarts llegaron para felicitar a la pareja. También había aurores y sanadores amigos de Harry y de Ginny. No podían faltar los profesores de Hogwarts: Sprout, Flitwick, Sluggorn, madame Hootch y la enfermera Pomfrey, y el que menos esperaban, Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------Debemos invitarlo- dijo Ginny.

-No, no tenemos por que hacerlo- dijo Harry.

-Harry recuerda que no te estarías casando conmigo si él no me hubiera salvado- dijo la pelirroja. –Además solo será un invitado mas.

-Está bien- dijo un malhumorado Harry. –Le enviaremos una lechuza, ¿donde esta Errol?

-Harry James Potter, no te hagas el gracioso. Iremos a invitarlo personalmente, como hemos hecho con los amigos- dijo Ginny.

-Mmmmmmm- gimió Harry derrotado.

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------------

También estaban miembros de la ahora extinta Orden del Fénix y claro que no podían faltar amigos como Hagrid, que venía con madame Maxim, Lupin y Tonks y Shakebolt. Y dentro de la multitud había un tipo que tomaba nota de todo lo que veía, y que nadie conocía.

-Creo que es mejor sacarlo- dijo Bill.

-Si, ese tipo no me da buena espina- añadió Charlie.

-¿Qué tipo?- dijo Luna.

-Ese de ahí, él que toma muchas notas- señalo Arthur.

-Ah, no os preocupéis, es un periodista, trabaja para _El Profeta_- dijo la rubia.

-Con más razón lo sacaremos- dijeron los gemelos.

-No es como Skeeter. Él escribe notas serias. De hecho es el mejor que hay en el profeta. No se como se llama, pero firma como "El Cronista de Salem"- dijo la rubia.

Minutos más tarde la música se empezó a escuchar. Harry ya había bajado y estaba junto a un altar. A su lado estaba Ron, que era el padrino y que sostenía en su mano fuertemente una caja en la que había un anillo, y Molly. Harry pensaba que estaría solo porque Lily no podía entregarlo. Pero cuando él y Ron salieron de la madriguera, ahí estaba Molly esperándolos. Ella le tomó el brazo y lo acompañó.

-Yo….yo no se que decir- dijo un Harry conmovido, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Querido, eres como un hijo para nosotros- dijo Molly –Estoy segura de que tus padres están contigo en este momento Harry.

Al escuchar la música todos se giraron para ver a la novia que caminaba de la mano de su padre. Harry vio a Molly que lloraba en la primera fila. Hermione, que era la madrina, venia detrás de Ginny y Arthur. El moreno se dio cuenta que Ginny le señalaba a algo, más bien a alguien, con la mirada, y busco lo que su futura esposa quería que viera. Ahí estaba una de las personas que juraba no estaría, su tía Petunia. Harry, aconsejado por Ginny y Hermione, había ido a invitar a sus tíos a la boda. Por supuesto que Vernon dijo que no irían y Dudley, bueno, él no dijo nada, aun temía que Harry le pusiera otra cola. Su tía no dijo nada, pero ahí estaba.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad hasta que terminó. Los novio bailaron su primera canción como esposos y la celebración terminó cerca del amanecer, pero eso no lo vieron harry y Ginny, que salieron de viaje a unas pequeñas vacaciones. De hecho muy pequeñas vacaciones, porque ella tenia sus exámenes finales y él tenia una misión con Ron.

Harry y Ginny viajaron a Francia. La pelirroja siempre había querido conocer Paris y pudieron estar ahí durante varios días, en los que trataron de conocer todo lo posible. Disfrutaron de un paseo por el Sena, visitaron los Campos Eliseos y conocieron la tan afamada Torre Eiffel. Visitaron un lugar Muggle, el museo de Louvre, y muchos lugares más. Cuando los recien casados volvieron, Ron y Hermione los esperaban en la Madriguera. Hermione tenía una expresión sombría y tenía los ojos rojos, lo que asustó a ambos. La cara de Ron reflejaba fastidio.

-Harry, ha pasado algo terrible- dijo Hermione. Ron solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la pelirroja angustiada.

-Kreacher murió hace dos días- dijo la castaña en un tono muy triste.

- Ahh ¿Era eso?- dijo Harry aliviado.

-Hermione quería que os buscáramos para que vinieras a ver a tu elfo- dijo Ron.

-Harry hubiera regresado, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

-Ejem, si… Claro, Hermione- dijo el moreno.

-Harry, Kreacher dejó plasmada su ultima voluntad- dijo muy seria Hermione.

-¿Le dejo algo a Harry?- dijo Ginny.

-No. Exigió que corten su cabeza y la pongan en la casa de su amo- dijo la castaña – ¿Verdad que lo cumplirás?.

-Verás… Pues… no. No tengo inconveniente en cumplir la ultima voluntad de Kreacher- dijo Harry.

-Claro Hermione, puedes cortarle la cabeza y ponerla en Grimmauld place- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron confuso.

-No, no, no, no- dijo Hermione –Grimmaul place ahora es el hogar de Ron y mío y la ultima voluntad fue que estuviera en la casa de su amo.

Los chicos fueron a Hogwarts a ver a McGonagall, quien los llevo a ver a Dobby y a Winky que cuidaban el cuerpo de Kreacher. La directora y Dobby sabían que no debían contarle a Hermione lo que realmente había pasado con Kreacher.

-¿Debo hacerlo yo?- dijo Harry

-Harry Potter, la tradición del corte de cabeza indica que es el amo el que debe de hacerlo. Es el honor mas grande que un amo le hace a su elfo- dijo Dobby.

-Sr. Potter, decida- dijo la directora.

Harry cerró los ojos y realizó un hechizo que separo la cabeza del elfo y otro que la fijo a una placa de metal con el nombre de Kreatcher. Hermione lloraba emocionada, Ron miraba a su novia y meneaba la cabeza, y Ginny tenia cara de asco.

-No llore Sra. Wheezy- dijo Winky.

-Weasley- corrigió Hermione. Ron la miró enternecido, mientras que Harry y Ginny sonreían.

-Kreacher era malo, se murió de enfado- dijo Winky.

-Winky no debe de decir eso. El sr. Wheezy no quiere que ella lo sepa- dijo Dobby.

Ron se tapó la cara con las manos. Ya que sabía lo que venia.

-¿Qué es lo que no debo saber Ronald?- Hermione miraba a su novio muy seria.

-Hermione, Ron lo ha hecho por tu bien, y es mejor que no te enteres- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Qué le paso a Kreatcher? Quiero la verdad- dijo Hermione enfadada.

-No es nada, olvídalo- dijo Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, amor. Deja de preguntar- dijo Ron

-NO, quiero la verdad- insistió la castaña.

-Está bien. Ese elfo estaba tan indignado por que un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia vivieran en la noble y antigua casa de los Black que dejó de comer como protesta. Dobby puede contártelo- dijo McGonagall muy molesta.

-Por eso no quería que lo supieras amor- dijo Ron.

-Kreacher dijo a Dobby y a Winky que esperaba que los hijos que tuvieran los Sres. Wheezy nacieran malditos y que fueran squibs- dijo Dobby, mientras que Winky meneaba la cabeza afirmativamente.

Ron, al escuchar eso, sacó su varita y redujo la cabeza del elfo a cenizas. Harry estuvo a punto de salir quemado en la mano por el hechizo.

-No intentes regañarme Hermione. Puedo soportar que me insulten o que insulten a mi familia, pero no que te insulten a ti y menos a mis hijos- dijo Ron muy enojado.

Hermione se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, y evitó a toda costa hablar del elfo. Harry y Ginny estaban aliviados de no tener que poner la cabeza del elfo en su casa y McGonagall que miraba el cuerpo del elfo, sacó su varita y lo desapareció con un marcado gesto de desprecio.

Días más tarde…

-Estoy muy nervioso- dijo Ron.

-Yo también- contesto Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que nos van a hacer?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo se- contesto la castaña. –Lo he buscado durante días, cuando nos citaron, pero no hay nada sobre esto.

-No me gusta nada- dijo Ron.

-Ni a mi, pero tenemos que tener el permiso- dijo ella.

-¿Y si no lo dan?- pregunto Ron.

-Lo dejaré- dijo ella.

-Adelante- se escuchó, pero ni Ron ni Hermione vieron a nadie.

Estaban dentro del departamento de los misterios, en una habitación que no habían visto antes. Ni Hermione, que trabajaba ahí, la había visto antes. Ellos estaban en el centro de la habitación.

-Se les pidió que no trajeran sus varitas, ¿lo han cumplido?- dijo de nuevo la misteriosa voz.

-Si- contestaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Poco a poco fueron encendiéndose unas antorchas, pero alumbraban muy poco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dos magos frente a ellos y uno más en una especie de altar. Este último era el que les había hablado. Sin embargo Ron se dio cuenta de que había más magos. Al menos tres más detrás de ellos y unos cuantos escondidos tras los pilares de la habitación.

-Hermione Granger, eres inefable y deseas casarte con Ronald Weasley- dijo la voz.

-Si- contestó ella.

-Los inefables han decidido que no concederán el permiso para esa unión- contesto la voz.

-Entonces…..renuncio a ser una inefable- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es posible- dijo la voz –Una vez que entras no puedes salir.

-Esto es un trabajo, no una secta- dijo Ron. –Es inefable, no mortifaga.

-Vámonos- dijo la castaña.

Tres figuras encapuchadas les cortaron el paso y los amenazaron con sus varitas. Ron de inmediato se puso frente a la castaña.

-Apártate- dijo una de las figuras. –De ti no queremos nada.

Ron se movió a un lado, y cuando las otras dos figuras se acercaron a coger a Hermione el pelirrojo sacó rápidamente su varita y dejó desmayadas a las figuras y después atacó a la tercera. De las sombras salieron más figuras con sus varitas en alto, Ron se puso una vez mas frente a su novia.

-Te amo- dijo él, su varita apuntaba a las figuras.

-Suficiente- dijo la voz que se encontraba en el altar. En ese mismo instante las luces se encendieron y Hermione reconoció a varios inefables. Algunos habían sido profesores suyos, a otros solo los conocía de vista.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Ron, que no dejaba de cubrir a Hermione y de apuntarles con su varita.

-Esto significa que la inefable Granger tiene la autorización para casarse con usted. O en otras palabras, que usted pasó la prueba- dijo el inefable.

-La inefable Granger demostró que usted es de verdad importante para ella renunciando a su carrera, mientras que usted demostró que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella- dijo un anciano al que Hermione reconoció como su jefe, Greystone.

-Sabíamos que Granger dejaría su varita, pero esperábamos que usted trajera la suya… como ocurrió- dijo otro de los inefables.

-Debe ser muy buen auror. Ellos tres son muy buenos en duelo, y usted los venció sin problema- dijo otro inefable.

-Vera Sr. Weasley, cuando un inefable se casa, debe de confiar plenamente en su pareja y no guarda secretos para ella. Es por eso que los pocos inefables que deciden casarse, deben ser sometidos a una prueba. Y ambos, tanto usted, como la inefable Granger la han pasado.

Dos días mas tarde Ron y Hermione se encontraban en casa de los Granger. Robert y Jane no paraban de tratar de tranquilizar a su hija. Al menos cinco personas estaban ahí, los mas allegados en la familia. Hermione había decidido que les revelaría que era una bruja. Después de la cena Hermione les contó a sus tíos y a sus primas su condición de bruja. Al principio pensaron que era una broma, después se sorprendieron. Ron temió que fueran a despreciarla, como había hecho la tía de Harry con su hermana. Pero no fue así, las primas de Hermione, que eran menores que ella, se acercaron a Ron, al que le hicieron muchísimas preguntas. Ron pensó que era algo de familia el hacer tantas preguntas. Finalmente y después de hacerles una breve demostración de magia, la cena terminó.

El día de la boda llegó. La madriguera estaba adornada, tal y como había pasado antes, con flores, pero en esta ocasión eran rosas rojas. Había un camino de pétalos desde la salida de la casa hasta el pequeño altar, y un sin fin de invitados, pero ahora se sumaban los Granger, Robert, Jane y los tíos y primas de la castaña que estaban fascinadas con Hagrid. El pelirrojo había elegido a Harry como su padrino. Bill, Charlie y los gemelos lo aceptaban de buena gana, ya que el moreno era como un hermano más, mientras que Hermione eligió a Ginny como madrina.

Al contrario que en la boda de Harry, Ron no estaba nervioso. Estaba impaciente de que la boda comenzara.

La música comenzó a sonar, Ron estaba junto a su madre y a Harry en al altar. Hermione salio del brazo de su padre y eran seguidos por Ginny. Mientras el pelirrojo la veía recordó el día que la vio por primera vez. Al verla vestida con esa túnica blanca lejos quedaba la imagen de esa niña mandona y con el cabello enmarañado que le dijo que tenia sucia la nariz. Conforme ella avanzaba el pelirrojo recordó la primera vez que se fijo en ella, ya no como una amiga, sino como una chica, y la recordó vestida de azul. A su mente vino el recuerdo de esa monumental pelea. Hermione y su padre estaban cada vez mas cerca. Por su parte la castaña avanzaba lentamente y miraba a Ron del brazo de su madre y por su mente pasaron una serie de imágenes: él tratando de transformar a su rata, lanzándole un hechizo a Malfoy tan solo por que la había insultado… Recordó la cara que había puesto él la primera vez que lo besó. La imagen de Ron en la enfermería mientras parecía murmurar su nombre… Recuerdos de la batalla en la que se habían confesado sus sentimientos… Su primera vez… Y ahí estaba él. Alto, vestido con una túnica de gala. Ya no se parecía nada a aquel niño inmaduro con el que tanto peleaba, pero aun quedaba algo de ese niño, y eso era algo que ella amaba de el.

Robert le entrego a Hermione a Ron y lo abrazó, le dio el brazo a Molly y juntos se sentaron junto a Arthur y Jane en la primera fila.

-Este día un par de jóvenes magos han decidido unirse para siempre. Los lazos mágicos que los unirán serán eternos. Durante siglos la comunidad mágica se ha escondido de la vista de la comunidad muggle y solo aquellos que tienen a un niño mago son informados de la existencia de nuestro mundo. Pero en esta ocasión muchos muggles nos acompañan y eso solo es la señal de un cambio, largamente esperado, en el que podremos estrechar lazos de unión con la comunidad muggle. Hermione Granger, ¿tienes algo que decirle a Ronald Weasley?- dijo el ministro Scrimgeur.

-Ron, te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y soy la bruja mas feliz de este mundo por que se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi. Juntos hemos crecido y madurado y aprendimos a amarnos tal y como somos, con nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes. Se que puedo confiar plenamente en ti y que tu sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi. Y se también que juntos vamos a ser felices- dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada.

Molly y Jane lloraban. Robert tenía un nudo en la garganta pero sonreía al ver a su hija. Ginny estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Ronald Weasley ¿tienes algo que decirle a Hermione Granger?- dijo Scrimgeur.

-Hermi, no hay palabras con las que pueda expresar lo que siento por ti, lo que he sentido durante tantos años. Solo puedo decirte que te amo y que soy tuyo- dijo Ron, al que los ojos le brillaban. En su cara había una sonrisa.

Molly y Jane seguían llorando. Robert sonreí,a al igual que Arthur, en cuya cara reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por su hijo. La pelirroja seguía conteniendo el llanto y Harry…bueno, Harry ya tenía una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Los hermanos de Ron y sus respectivas parejas sonreían. Allí también estaban Luna y Khaled, junto a Neville y Lorraine, quienes estaban felices por sus amigos. Junto a ellos estaba Víktor Krum, que había llegado de Bulgaria. Logró que su equipo le diera permiso de ausentarse un día. Ron y Hermione habían viajado a Bulgaria un mes atrás para invitarlo, y el búlgaro jamás faltaría a la boda de su amiga.

Una fila más atrás estaba Tonks con Lupin y Hagrid junto a Madame Maxim, a su lado estaba McGonagall que trataba de no llorar junto a otros profesores del colegio, incluido Snape, al que Hermione insistió en invitar.

En la siguiente fila estaba Greystone, junto a Robins y Spencer, jefe y amigos de Hermione. Más atrás aun había algunos aurores y un par de profesores, Akira y Smith. A este último nadie lo invito.

-Ya que están seguros de que quieren que su unión sea para siempre les pido que tomen sus varitas y junten sus puntas- dijo Scrimgeur.

Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas y unieron las puntas de estas.

-ET UNUM TRANSMUTIO- dijo Scrimgeur apuntando a las varitas de Ron y Hermione con la suya. De la punta de la varita del ministro salio un rayo dorado que impacto en ambas varitas. Ron y Hermione sintieron como sus varitas se calentaban y la energía de su núcleo se movía. Una luz se formó en sus puntas, después esa luz iluminó sus varitas totalmente y una vez mas sintieron esa energía, pero esta energía era diferente. Ron sintió una energía mas calida y pacifica, mientras que Hermione sintió una energía candente y agresiva. Ellos sabían que esto pasaría, los núcleos de sus varitas habían cambiado, pero no era solo la energía de la varita, era la energía de la otra persona. Nunca antes habían sentido la energía vital del otro. La varitas brillaron mas y un resplandor dorado los cubrió a ambos.

La ceremonia terminó. El nuevo matrimonio Weasley Granger fue felicitado por todos, incluyendo a Snape y Smith y la fiesta comenzó. Ésta terminó muy tarde. Los gemelos dieron un gran espectáculo de pirotecnia mágica con sus magifuegos salvajes, aunque la última bengala no le gustó mucho al matrimonio. Los gemelos habían preparado esta especialmente para ellos: cuando la encendieron tomó forma de una bola roja que estallo y se separó en dos formando a una Hermione de once años que perseguía a la otra bengala que se había transformado en un Ron que corría de Hermione.

-No me ha hecho gracia- dijo Ron.

-Os queremos hermanito- dijeron los gemelos. –Si no os quisiéramos no os molestaríamos- agregaron.

Y finalmente Ron y Hermione partieron una semana a Egipto, lugar que ella se empeñó en conocer.

-Solo hay tumbas, pirámides, y maldiciones horribles- decía Ron.

-Y me vas a llevar a verlas ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría pasar nuestra luna de miel en tumbas y pirámides- dijo Ron.

-Jum- bufó Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry y los gemelos decían que probablemente querrías pasar la noche de bodas en Floorish and Boots- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione y se adentraban en una pirámide.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la boda de Ron y Hermione, que habían vendido su apartamento y se habían mudado a Grimmauld place. Solo había una cosa que no le gustaba a la castaña de su nuevo hogar: el retrato de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, aunque en realidad Ron y Hermione no estaban tanto tiempo en casa como para que retrato fuera tan molesto.

Cuando llegaron de Egipto tuvieron su primera pelea como matrimonio. La mansión de los Black era enorme y no podían estar haciendo la limpieza. Sus trabajos absorbían mucho de su tiempo y Ron no quería pasar nada de su tiempo libre limpiando. Disfrutaba tener largas charlas con su ahora esposa. Se contaban cosas acerca del trabajo, otras veces salían a recorrer Londres o a visitar a sus amigos. Al menos una vez a la semana pasaban por casa de Ginny y Harry, y justo ahí fue que se dio la primera pelea. Apenas habían salido de la chimenea y los recibió Dobby, que ahora trabajaba para Harry. Durante esa cena Hermione contó los problemas que tenían para la limpieza, y fue Harry el que comenzó todo.

-Nosotros estábamos igual, pero hace una semana Dobby vino con nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Harry tiene mucho trabajo, y yo entre el trabajo en San Mungo y estudiar para las clases no tengo tiempo de limpiar- dijo Ginny.

-Amor, deberíamos de tener nuestro propio elfo- dijo Ron.

-Jamás, Ronald- dijo ella

-Pero querida es que así tú y yo tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros- dijo Ron.

-Ya sabes que estoy contra de la esclavitud de los elfos- dijo la castaña tajantemente.

-Hermione, vosotros podríais…-intentó decir Harry.

-NO, Harry, ya lo sabes. Y sabes lo que pienso de las familias que tienen elfos a su servicio- dijo la castaña.

-Oye, nosotros le pagamos y Dobby esta feliz- dijo indignada la pelirroja.

-Amor, quizás si…- empezó Ron.

-No, Ronald y deja de insinuar siquiera tener uno- dijo ella enfadada.

-Mi vida es que…- insistía Ron.

-¡NO!- gritó ella molesta y se puso de pie.

-¡Espera!- dijo Harry.

-No te vallas- dijo Ginny.

-Hermione, espera- dijo Ron.

La castaña no le respondió y avanzó hasta la chimenea. Estaba apunto de coger un puñado de polvos flu cuando alguien más le habló.

-Sra. Wheezy- dijo Dobby, –Dobby es muy feliz en esta casa. Harry Potter y la Sra. Potter son muy buenos con Dobby. Lo tratan bien y le pagan, pero los demás elfos son felices trabajando para los magos. En Hogwarts nos trataban muy bien, hay lugares en los que se nos maltrata. Lo mejor que le podría pasar a un elfo es tener un hogar con una buena familia mágica y cualquier elfo seria feliz en casa del los Sres. Wheezy.

Hermione sabia que lo que Dobby decía era verdad, pero sus convicciones eran muy fuertes. Ella, que había creado hacia años a la P.E.D.D.O., no podía tener un elfo como esclavo. Sabía que Ron no quería un esclavo y que de buena gana pagaría a un elfo como Dobby, pero ese era el problema. Dobby era único. Nunca habían conocido a otro elfo que quisiera que se le pagara. De pronto sintió remordimiento por la forma en la que había tratado a Ron y por los desagradables comentarios que le había hecho a Ginny y a Harry.

-Yo…lo siento… Siento haberme enfadado- dijo la castaña -Es solo que no quiero tener un esclavo-

-Lo se- dijo Ron –y sabes que yo tampoco quiero uno, pero Dobby es el único elfo que acepta un salario.

-Sr. Wheezy, Winky, la amiga de Dobby, también recibe paga- dijo el elfo.

-¿Ya ha dejado de beber?- preguntó Ron.

-Oh, si, Sr. Wheezy. Dobby no ha vuelto a ver beber a Winky desde hace dos cursos. Ella solo se deprime un poco cuando nos pagan- dijo Dobby.

-¿Crees que McGonagall la dejaría venir a trabajar con nosotros? –tanteó la castaña.

-Amor, ella no te negaría nada a ti. Siempre has sido su alumna predilecta- dijo Ron con algo de sorna, lo que le hizo acreedor de un golpe en el brazo.

-Podríais pedirle una cita y pedírselo- dijo Harry.

-Estoy segura de que no os lo negará- dijo Ginny.

Unos días después Winky ya estaba en casa de Hermione y Ron, y las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Todo estaba muy limpio. Hermione le daba a Winky un día libre a la semana y una paga mensual, para que la elfa no se deprimiera muchas veces al mes. Ron y Hermione tenían mucho más tiempo para estar juntos. Ron finalmente había podido enseñarle a jugar ajedrez a la castaña y solían jugar cada noche, aunque a veces dejaban las partidas a la mitad.

Unos días después...

-¿Qué te paso, compañero?- decía Ron a Harry que se había desvanecido en medio de una misión.

-No se, senti un mareo y después lo vi todo negro- explicó el moreno aturdido.

-Háblalo con Ginny. Que te revise. Podrías estar enfermo o algo- dijo el pelirrojo –Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Los chicos llegaron a la pequeña sala de juntas del departamento de Aurores. Ron sirvió un poco de te y cogió un emparedado que puso frente a Harry. El moreno apenas vio el emparedado salió corriendo al baño.

Por la tarde, antes de que su turno terminara, Harry insistió en ir al callejón Dyagon ya que se le antojó un helado. La semana siguió igual. Harry se mareaba frecuentemente, aunque no volvió a desmayarse, y tenía muchos antojos, algunos de muy mal gusto, como la vez que le agregó mermelada de cereza al estofado.

Nadie sabia que le pasaba a Harry, hasta que Ginny lo llevó a un medi mago. Lo examinaron, y al no encontrar ninguna anormalidad, el medi mago decidió revisar a Ginny con un hechizo.

-Sres. Potter- dijo el medi mago –,la razón de sus mareos, nauseas y antojos, Sr. Potter, es por que la Sra. Potter esta embarazada. Tiene un mes de embarazo. Harry vio todo negro una vez más.

La noticia corrió como un reguero de pólvora, y las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar. Los primeros fueron Hermione y Ron. Ese fin de semana hubo una gran comida en la Madriguera en la que se reunieron todos los Weasley.

Una semana después Ginny terminó sus estudios como sanadora y decidió que trabajaría en San Mungo al menos los primeros 6 meses de su embarazo. Corría el mes de Agosto y Hermione notó algo, por lo que le pidió a Ron que la llevara muy temprano a San Mungo. La castaña explicó los cambios que había notado al medi mago y este la examinó con un simple hechizo, después de ver el resultado volteo a ver a la pareja y les anuncio que Hermione estaba embarazada de un mes y medio. Ron la abrazó y la besó. La castaña nunca había visto tan emotivo a Ron. El pelirrojo le pidió al medi mago que no dijera nada y este aceptó. Pero Ron no se fiaba, así que al salir fingió que dejo algo olvidado en la consulta y desmemorizó al medi mago.

Esa mañana Ron avisó en el trabajo que estaba enfermo. Hermione había pedido permiso para ir al medico así que tenia todo el día libre. Ron dijo que quería estar solo con ella, y que aprovecharían la reunión semanal en la madriguera para dar la noticia a los demás. Esa tarde y esa noche Ron estuvo mas cariñoso sentimental que nunca con Hermione. Ésta sabia que a Ron le hacia mucha ilusión ser padre, solo había que ver la forma en la que trataba a Susy. Y ella estaba feliz, uno de sus más grandes anhelos se había vuelto una realidad: ella y Ron comenzaban su propia familia.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido y las chicas no tuvieron mayores complicaciones más que las normales. Se pusieron algo sensibles, su apetito aumentó, subieron algunos kilos… de hecho Harry también aumentó de peso, y Ron, bueno, él aunque comía de todo lo que se antojaba a la castaña no aumentaba ni un gramo. Las navidades fueron como de costumbre, pero esta vez la celebración fue más grande aun. La navidad la pasaron todos con Harry y Ginny, mientras que el año nuevo lo pasaron en casa de Ron y Hermione.

El mes de febrero llegó y finalmente el 24 de febrero nació Sirius Jay Potter Weasley. Fue un parto muy sencillo en el que no hubo más complicaciones. Hermione por su parte dejó de trabajar a los cinco meses de embarazo. Después de que hubo una explosión en una de las cámaras en las que trabajaban los inefables su embarazo fue lo principal y decidió que por nada del mundo se arriesgarían ella ni el bebé. Así que pidió una licencia y en el ministerio no dudaron en darle meses de descanso y el 25 de marzo nació Kathleen Weasley Granger.


	5. Chapter 5 El cuaderno y el ataque

**Capitulo 5: El cuaderno y el ataque**

La nieve había cubierto el valle y tendrían una Navidad blanca. Harry se encontraba en el jardín de su casa con el pequeño Sirius, que en un par de meses cumpliría dos años. Harry le estaba enseñando por primera vez la nieve a su hijo y éste la miraba con recelo.

Ginny salió de la casa cuando Harry prácticamente estaba obligando a Sirius a que tocara un puñado de nieve que le acercaba con la mano.

-Le da miedo. No lo obligues- dijo Ginny cogiendo a Sirius en brazos casi al borde del llanto.

-Es solo nieve-dijo Harry con cara de fastidio.- Quiero jugar con él.

-Pues jugad dentro. Acostúmbralo primero a la nieve mágica. Además aquí hace mucho frío.

-Está bieeeeeen- concedió Harry levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa.- ¿Te dijo tu hermano cuándo llegarían?

-Iban a pasar el día en casa de los padres de Hermione y pasarían por la madriguera antes de venir aquí, para que mis padres vieran a Kath. Supongo que llegarán a la hora de cenar – dijo mientras cerraban la puerta de la casa y dejaba a Sirius en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a los riñones con cara de dolor.- Dentro de poco no podré cogerlo.

Harry terminó de colgar su abrigo y se acercó a Ginny para abrazarla.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo-dijo la joven besando a Harry con cariño.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- dijo Ginny alarmada al entrar en el salón. Su hijo señalaba la chimenea, de la que acababa de salir Hermione.- ¡Hermione!

Hermione levantó a Sirius en peso para darle un beso y lo dejó enseguida en el suelo resoplando. Su embarazo de casi 8 meses no le permitía tener al pequeño en brazos por más tiempo. Ginny se acercó para abrazarla pero su barriga de 5 meses chocaba con la de Hermione.

-_¡Kat! ¡Kat!- _reclamaba Sirius tirándole del abrigo a Hermione.

Harry cogió al niño en brazos para evitar que acabara tirando a la joven al suelo.

-Kath llegará enseguida con el tío Ron, Sirius- dijo Hermione acariciando con dulzura al pequeño en la mejilla.- Hola Harry.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

Ginny le cogió el abrigo a Hermione y cuando volvía de colgarlo Harry ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse. Ron apareció en la chimenea con su hija en brazos.

-Hola… ¡Ouh! ¡Sirius! Hola campeón.- Sirius había corrido hasta la chimenea y se había agarrado con brazos y piernas a la pierna derecha de Ron.

El pelirrojo salió de la chimenea con los dos niños y saludó a todos.

Sirius no dejó que sus padres saludaran a Kath porque la cogió de la mano y se fueron corriendo peligrosamente a la habitación de los juguetes.

-Habéis llegado pronto. Creíamos que llegaríais al menos dentro de un par de horas- dijo Harry sentándose en su butaca favorita.

-Esa era la idea- explicó Ron.- Pero esa pequeña caprichosa no hacía más que llorar cuando estábamos en casa de los padres de Hermione por que quería ver a Sirius. Se calmó un poco cuando fuimos a la Madriguera pero tuvimos que irnos antes de que armara otro escándalo porque su primo no estaba allí.

-¿Todos bien en casa?- preguntó Ginny.

-Todos están bien- le contestó Ron a su hermana- Cuando llegamos Fred y George se iban a casa de sus suegros, esta noche cenan allí.

-Parece increíble que esos dos sentaran la cabeza- dijo Harry muerto de risa.

-Y que lo digas… cuando veo las fotos de la boda aun no me lo creo- dijo Ron riendo también.

-¿Ginny, te ayudo con la cena?

-No te preocupes Hermione, Dobby ya lo ha dejado todo casi listo.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está?-preguntó Ron.

-Le dimos el día libre- dijo Harry- Pero vendrá después de cenar.

-Winky no quiso su día libre- dijo Hermione con semblante triste- Me da pena que se haya quedado sola en casa.

-No te preocupes. Le diremos a Dobby que vaya a verla cuando vuelva- dijo Ginny.

Los amigos pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando tranquilamente, con una visita al cuarto de los juguetes cada 10 minutos. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina y dejaron solos a Harry y Ron. Sus caras se pusieron serias de repente.

-¿Has conseguido ir al Ministerio?- preguntó Harry.

-Si. Me escapé de casa de mis suegros unos minutos. Ha habido otro ataque.

Harry se recostó en la butaca rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué ganan quemando la casa de una familia- dijo Harry molesto.

-Hacen sufrir y causan miedo – reflexionó Ron.- Hay que cogerlos. Harán que cunda el pánico como en tiempos de guerra. Shakelbolt opina que son una pandilla de jóvenes alborotadores que piensan que es gracioso asustar a la gente. Espero que tenga razón y que sean simples pirómanos.

-Yo también lo espero. Vamos a echarles un vistazo a los peques.

A principios de enero, Hermione se encontraba en Grimmauld Place con Kathleen. La pequeña, tumbada en el suelo, garabateaba en unos pergaminos con unas pinturas mágicas que sus tíos Fred y George habían inventado. Pintaba unos cuantos rayones, sacudía el pergamino, y los colores se reagrupan para formar otras figuras sobre las que luego seguir pintando. Su madre la miraba divertida desde el sofá donde estaba recostada. Winky preparó té y la merienda de la niña. Hermione volvió a su libro. En los meses que llevaba en casa a causa del embarazo había decidido emplear su tiempo en averiguar como quitar el maldito cuadro del vestíbulo. Estaba harta de sentirse una intrusa en su propia casa y de que la madre de Sirius siguiera insultándolos. De repente la joven empezó a encontrarse mal.

-Cariño. Kath. – La pequeña la miró.- Busca a Winky. Corre.

La niña, tomándolo como un juego, fue corriendo, sonriente, llamando a Winky a gritos, lo que despertó al retrato del vestíbulo.

-¡Señora Potter! ¡Señora Potter!

-¿Qué pasa Dobby?- preguntó Ginny que estaba en su cama leyéndole un cuento a Sirius.

-¡Winky habló con Dobby, señora Potter! ¡Por la chimenea! ¡La señora Potter tiene que ir a Grimmauld Place ahora mismo!

-¿Es Hermione?-preguntó Ginny angustiada

-¡Si, señora Potter!- dijo Dobby con su voz chillona

Ginny se levantó de la cama mientras daba instrucciones al elfo:

-Dobby, lleva a Sirius a la Madriguera. Localiza a Ron y dile lo que pasa.- Y desde el pasillo gritó- ¡Y dile a mi madre que necesito ayuda!

Minutos después Ginny se aparecía en Grimmauld Place y corría escaleras arriba lo más rápido que el embarazo le permitía siguiendo a Winky hasta el salón donde se encontraban Hermione y Kathleen. La pequeña lloraba y Hermione tenía las manos sobre el vientre con gesto de dolor y la cara y la frente perladas de sudor.

-¡Ginny! ¡Algo le pasa al bebé!- dijo Hermione muy preocupada.

-Tranquila Hermione- Ginny se acercó a la niña- Kath, Winky te va a llevar a la Madriguera con el primo Sirius.- El llanto se interrumpió instantáneamente. Besó a la niña en la frente y se la entregó a la elfina.- Asegúrate de que Dobby encuentra a Ron y vuelve en cuánto puedas.

La elfina asintió y desapareció junto con la niña. La pelirroja se aproximó a Hermione que ya no reprimía las lágrimas ahora que su hija se había ido. Ginny examinó a Hermione rápida pero minuciosamente.

-Hermione, relájate. El bebé está bien. Pero va a nacer antes de tiempo.

Molly se apareció en el salón y corrió hacia las chicas.

-¡Hermione, cariño!- dijo la mujer abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla. -Los niños están con Fleur y Arthur avisará a los chicos. ¿Ginny tu estas bien?

-Si, mama. Ahora lo importante son Hermione y el bebé.

Harry y Ron estaban en el Archivo del Ministerio consultando unos libros cuando Arthur entró atropelladamente en la gran habitación oscura.

-¡Hijo! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Hermione está de parto!

Harry, Ron y Arthur se aparecieron en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place para escuchar los últimos gemidos de esfuerzo de Hermione desde el piso de arriba. A continuación unos segundos de silencio y por fin, el llanto de un bebé. Harry sonrió, a Arthur se le escapó una lágrima y Ron dio gracias a Merlín.

Los padrinos de Alexander Weasley Granger fueron George y Sophia. Durante la fiesta del bautizo, Charlie tuvo que aguantar a su madre todo el día diciéndole que bautizara a su hija. Él y Kya no se habían casado pero les daba igual. Más de 1000 veces le explicó Charlie a su madre que las creencias chinas no incluían el Bautismo pero Molly no daba su brazo a torcer. La preciosa Fuko era idéntica a su madre y tenía un año menos que Kathleen y Sirius. El mismo día fue bautizada Lily Ginevra Potter Weasley cuyos padrinos fueron Charlie y Kya.

A principios de verano Susi no tuvo más que mirar a su abuelo unos segundos a los ojos para convencerlo de que le hiciera una fiesta de cumpleaños en la Madriguera, sin que ni siquiera fuera su cumpleaños. Todos los niños de la familia estuvieron allí, aunque algunos eran aún demasiado pequeños para jugar. Los gemelos Weasley fueron los encargados de animar la fiesta haciendo reír a los niños con sus payasadas y sus trucos. Ron y Harry cuidaban de sus hijos mayores mientras Ginny y Hermione se ocupaban de los que aún eran bebés. En un momento dado de la fiesta, dos borrones atravesaron el jardín a gran velocidad. Todos menos Fleur se sobresaltaron.

-Eso…-dijo Ginny confundida- ¿Esos eran Bill y…?

-_Auguim_-dijo Fleur tranquilamente.

Al poco rato Bill apareció arrastrando a su hijo de 3 años de la ropa. El niño y la ropa estaban chamuscados y ennegrecidos.

-Mamá- dijo Bill enfadado.-Te dije que cerraras el cuarto de los gemelos con llave. Aurim se cuela allí siempre que puede y acabará por volar la casa por los aires.

Después de la fiesta todos estaban agotados. Hermione acostó al pequeño Alex en una cuna junto a su prima Lily y al bajar a la sala de estar se encontró a Ron profundamente dormido con su hija en brazos también dormida. Hermione los miró con ternura. Kath era el ojito derecho de Ron. Y para la niña no había héroe más grande que su padre.

Las cortinas se movieron y Hermione se acercó a ellas. Al descorrerlas descubrió al pequeño Sirius dormido en el suelo. Lo cogió en brazos y el niño despertó:

-_" Ondite…"- _murmuró medio dormido.

Hermione buscó a Harry en el jardín.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- preguntó aliviado al ver a Hermione con el niño.

-Parece ser que jugaban al escondite y no lo encontraron. Estaba dormido detrás de las cortinas- Hermione le entregó el niño a Harry.

Apenas unos días después de que Charlie y Kya anunciaran a la familia que estaban esperando su segundo hijo, Hermione volvió a su trabajo como inefable y Ginny a San Mungo. Winky y Dobby cuidaban a los niños cuando sus padres trabajaban.

Hermione estuvo unas semanas buscando más información sobre Arthemisa Lovegood sin encontrar nada hasta que un día, olvidado en el fondo de una caja llena de pergaminos viejos encontró un pequeño cuaderno con las iniciales A.L. La emoción por el hallazgo le duró los segundos que tardó en deshacer los hechizos protectores. El cuaderno estaba escrito en código, con unos extraños símbolos

-¿Has averiguado algo sobre el cuaderno?

-No- dijo Hermione con cara de fastidio.- He consultado decenas de libros y la escritura no coincide con ningún idioma antiguo del que el Departamento de Misterios tenga constancia. Y te aseguro que son muchos de los que si la tiene…-Hermione dejó el cuaderno en la mesita de noche y se giró en la cama para abrazar a su marido.

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Eres demasiado inteligente y cabezota como para que se te resista algo así- la consoló Ron abrazándola fuerte. El pelirrojo se inclinó para besar a su esposa en los labios. Hermione le correspondió con pasión.

-¡Papiiiiiiiiiii!-sollozó Kathleen desde su habitación.

La pareja suspiró.

-Mi princesita me necesita.

-No tardes-dijo Hermione dándole un beso.

-Vuelvo en seguida.

Ron salió de la habitación y volvió un minuto después con Kath en brazos recostada en su hombro y abrazada a su cuello.

-Creo que tenemos un problema. ¿Has pasado la varicela?

Al día siguiente se enteraron de que Sirius también estaba enfermo. Bajo los cuidados de la sanadora de la familia, los dos estuvieron recuperados en un par de semanas.

La oficina de aurores dio una misión a Harry, Ron y algunos aurores más. Deberían ir a Transilvania a colaborar con los aurores del país en la detención de un grupo de magos que tenían aterrorizada a la gente. Cometían actos vandálicos cuando muchas personas se encontraban congregadas en algún lugar, como en los días de mercado o en las fiestas propias de un pueblo. Pero la razón por la que aurores británicos habían sido reclamados es que después de cada fechoría, estos magos conjuraban en el lugar la marca tenebrosa de los mortífagos. Para no sentirse solas, Ginny acordó con Hermione que se instalarían ella y los niños en Grimmauld Place hasta que sus maridos regresaran.

-¿Qué tal en San Mungo?

-Bien- dijo Ginny con cara de cansancio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en la alfombra con su hijo.- ¿Me has echado de menos?- le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Sirius estaba muy entretenido jugando con su prima.- ¡Tu si me has echado de menos cariño!- le dijo a Lily, que se acercaba a ella gateando de forma torpe. La cogió en brazos y la cubrió de besos lo que causó la risa de la niña.- ¿Cómo llevas lo del cuadro? Hoy me ha vuelto a recibir con su cariñoso apodo de "Traidora de la Sangre".

-Mal. Esta mañana intenté dejarla muda. Pero apenas le duró una hora. Es muy bonito, princesa- Le dijo sonriendo a su hija que le enseñaba su enésimo dibujo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo.-le dijo Ginny cogiendo en brazos a Alex que gateaba en dirección a la puerta.- ¿Dónde vas tu?- Lo colocó en el suelo mirando en dirección contraria y el niño siguió su paseo por la habitación.

En Transilvania los chicos encontraron el refugio de los alborotadores. En un ataque sorpresa la mayoría fueron capturados y después de unos cuantos interrogatorios aceptaron que la mayoría ni siquiera sabían qué eran los mortífagos. Uno de ellos admitió que un extranjero le enseño el conjuro de la Marca Tenebrosa pero no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Parece que algún mortífago de los que se nos escaparon ha pasado por aquí. –reflexionó Harry.

-Si, y estos paletos ni siquiera sabían lo que hacían. Sólo lo hacían por diversión-añadió Ron.

-Me alegro de que los halláis cogido. La situación ya era inaguantable- dijo Khaled.

-Ronald dale las gracias a Hermione por el libro. Me ha encantado. Por aquí no hay mucho que hacer últimamente-dijo Luna.

-Me alegro. Se lo diré.

-Si, claro- añadió Khaled.- Y gracias por vuestros regalos también Harry.

-No hay de qué.-dijo Harry- Consideradlos regalos de boda atrasados. Ya que no pudimos venir, que menos que un regalo.

-Luna, ¿todas esas revistas son de el Quisquilloso?- preguntó Ron curioso, mirando una estantería de lado a lado de la pared, y del suelo hasta el techo.

-Claro. Son todas las revistas que se han publicado- dijo Luna seria.

-¿Todas?-dijo Harry asombrado-¿Y las llevas todas contigo?

-Claro, son mis fuentes de información y de consulta-explicó Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ron se levantó y cogió una al azar para hojearla. La guardó y cogió otra.

Después de pasar por la habitación de los niños y abrazarlos y besarlos mientras dormían, Ron se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a Hermione completamente dormida. Se sentó en el filo del colchón y la besó en los labios mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió.

-Por fin has vuelto- dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.-Te he echado mucho de menos.

-No más que yo-dijo Ron besándola.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto. Incluso te tengo una sorpresa.-dijo sonriendo

-¿En serio?- Hermione lo besó con fuerza- ¿Y qué esperas para dármela?

-Más tarde-dijo Ron sacando los pies de sus botas y quitándose la capa de viaje sin dejar de besarla.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Pero yo quiero mi sorpresa ahora- dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros.

Ron se incorporó y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Por qué seré tan bocazas?-masculló y le tendió un paquete a Hermione.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y rompió el envoltorio del paquete. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Ron, ¿qué es esto?

-Creo que es evidente.

-¿Ésta es mi sorpresa?- dijo Hermione blandiendo un ejemplar antiguo del Quisquilloso.

-Si. ¿No es genial? Pensé que te encantaría- dijo Ron dándole la espalda mientras se desnudaba.

-Genial no es precisamente la palabra que tengo en mente-dijo Hermione con cara de decepción.

Ron se metió en la cama.

-¿Me prometes que si te lo explico serás mía y solo mía el resto de la noche?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mucha convicción.

-Mira la página 55.

Hermione abrió la revista y el título "Mantenga a salvo sus secretos con el Código Pongpink" saltó a sus ojos. Ojeó unos segundos la revista y miró a Ron emocionada.

-Lo has prometido- dijo Ron sonriendo. Hermione dejó la revista en la mesita y se deslizó entre los brazos de su marido.

El "regalo" de Ron sirvió para que Hermione pudiera traducir los extraños caracteres del cuaderno de Arthemisa a las letras del alfabeto que conocemos. Pero después de las primeras líneas la joven inefable se dio cuenta de que la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil. Primero tendría que descodificar todo el cuaderno, que era bastante amplio, y luego volver a revisar todos los idiomas antiguos y extraños para ver si las palabras que había formado tenían sentido en alguno de ellos.

Harry revisaba una montaña de pergaminos sentado en un escritorio. Eran todas las notas que había tomado sobre los ataques que había habido.

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz a su espalda y Harry se dio un susto de muerte. La cabeza de Ron flotaba entre las llamas de la chimenea del despacho.

-Casi me da un infarto, Weasley- dijo Harry con una mano sobre el pecho-¿Hermione duerme?

-Si. ¿Y Ginny?

-Si.-Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto preocupado y suspiró.

-¿Aún no lo has encontrado, amigo?

-No… y ya estoy harto.-dijo haciendo a un lado los pergaminos-Lo dejo por hoy. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Todavía nada, pero creo que estoy cerca.

-¿Hacemos bien en no decírselo a las chicas?-preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo

-Creo que sí-reflexionó Ron. –No vale la pena preocuparlas sin suficientes pruebas, ¿no crees?

-Si. En eso tienes razón-concedió Harry-¿Sabes? Lily hoy ha dicho "papá".-dijo Harry mirando al techo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ron sonriente-Que suerte. Yo no consigo sacarle a Alex ni un triste "pa".

-No te quejes. Nunca he visto un niño tan pequeño y tan inteligente. Dentro de poco leerá el profeta contigo-dijo Harry a carcajadas.

-Si, es muy listo-dijo Ron riendo también.-Es cosa de Hermione.-Se pasa el día enseñándole cosas. Hoy casi ha terminado uno de sus puzzles antes que yo.

-No es muy difícil ser más listo que tú-dijo Harry muerto de risa.-Pero consuélate, probablemente lo haya hecho mil veces y se lo sepa de memoria.

-Por cierto, ¿Lily sigue…?

-¿Levitando? Si- Harry suspiró.- Cada noche cuando se queda dormida levita sobre la cuna. Ginny llena la habitación de almohadas después de acostarla por si… "aterriza" fuera de la cuna.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará. Hermione dice que son fases. Nosotros también lo pasamos mal con Kath. Cuando se dio cuenta de que cuando se caía rebotaba, lo más pequeño que hizo fue lanzarse escaleras abajo.

-Mocosos-dijo Harry riendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Ron habló.

-Bueno, solo quería saber si habías encontrado algo. Será mejor que suba a acostarme o Hermione se despertará y me buscará por toda la casa. Además, quiero levantarme un poco antes y ver si avanzo algo con este dichoso asunto.

-Yo también me voy a la cama. Estoy agotado-dijo Harry ordenando los pergaminos para guardarlos.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

Ron sacó la cabeza de la chimenea de la cocina y se puso de pie. Hizo desaparecer un montón de pergaminos que tenía esparcidos y desordenados por la mesa y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo su mirada fue hasta el gran retrato. Hermione había perfeccionado el hechizo para enmudecer a la madre de Sirius y ahora duraba varias horas. Para que la odiosa mujer no molestara durante la noche la chica siempre la hechizaba antes de irse a dormir.

El pelirrojo subió hasta el segundo piso y en mitad del pasillo vio a Alex gateando. Se acercó rápida pero sigilosamente a atraparlo:

-¿Cómo has salido de la cuna?-susurró al cogerlo en brazos.- ¿Tú también levitas o qué?

Lo llevó hasta su habitación pero al acostarlo el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Después de un rato de tratar de calmarlo y no conseguirlo, Ron decidió llevárselo a su cama. Cuando entró en su habitación se sorprendió no solo de que la luz estuviera encendida sino de ver a Hermione de pie, delante un espejo de cuerpo entero, completamente desnuda.

-Mi vida, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ron confuso mientras dejaba a Alex en la cama.

-He tenido una pesadilla-explicó ella mientras se miraba en el espejo desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Y por eso te miras desnuda en el espejo?-preguntó Ron divertido.

Hermione le devolvió una triste mirada a través del espejo.

-Eeyy… Hermione, dime que te pasa. ¿Qué has soñado?-preguntó el pelirrojo empezando a preocuparse.

-Pues…que ya no te gustaba y que me ibas a dejar por otra-explicó ella enrojeciendo en segundos.

-Era sólo un sueño-dijo Ron.

-¡Pero mírame!-gimió Hermione- ¿He cambiado mucho? ¿No preferirías alguien más joven…más guapa?

-¡Tendría que volver a Hogwarts para encontrar a alguien mas joven que tu!-dijo Ron sonriente. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó por la espalda entrelazando sus manos sobre su cintura y apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-¿Aun me encuentras guapa? ¿O mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde que tuve a los niños?-dijo mirándolo en el espejo.

Ron la miró. Claro que había cambiado. Ya no era una niña. Pero él no quería eso. Seguía estando tan delgada como siempre y el vientre y el pecho apenas se le habían estropeado después de los dos embarazos.

-Sigues siendo preciosa- le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos en el reflejo.-Incluso más preciosa que antes porque de ti salieron nuestros hijos. Me encantas. Te amo.

Hermione sonrió levemente y tras dejarse achuchar unos segundos más por su marido miró a Alex que jugaba entre las sabanas de la cama.

-¿Por qué lo has traído?

-Lo encontré dando un paseíto por el pasillo y cuando intenté meterlo en la cuna empezó a llorar.

-Bueno, déjalo hasta que se duerma y luego llévalo a su habitación. No quiero que se acostumbre a dormir aquí.-dijo Hermione poniéndose el camisón por segunda vez aquella noche.-Oye por cierto, ¿qué hacías levantado?

Ron dudó unos segundos.

-Estaba en el baño. Winky cocina con demasiadas especias-dijo poniéndose una mano sobre el vientre.

A Hermione no pareció convencerlo mucho la excusa pero su atención se desvió hacia Alex que se disponía a meterse en la boca la varita de su padre.

Una enorme y regia lechuza negra llegó hasta el valle de Godric con un gran paquete envuelto en basto papel gris oscuro. Ginny abrió la ventana de la cocina para dejar pasar a la lechuza y le desató el paquete de las patas. Mientras Winky le daba agua y algo de comida a la lechuza, Ginny abrió el paquete con curiosidad. Era de Luna. El paquete contenía dos paquetes de desigual tamaño. El más pequeño estaba dirigido a Ginny Potter y el más voluminoso a Hermione Weasley.

Ginny abrió su paquete y vio que contenía una cajita con tres pequeños frascos de un líquido rojo oscuro, casi negro y una carta. Después de evitar que Sirius perdiera un dedo de un picotazo por arrancarle una pluma a la lechuza pudo leer la carta:

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, y que no te haya afectado a ti ni a tu familia la floración de unl cactus, cuyo polen es venenoso. Te envío 3 frascos de sangre de vampiro. No pude conseguirte mas, lo siento. Espero que con esto tengas suficiente para tus experimentos._

_Como verás te he enviado un paquete para Hermione. Quería enviárselo a casa pero el hurón salvaje de Khaled se comió el sobre con su dirección.._

_Estoy trabajando en un reportaje sobre un insecto mágico británico, así que volveré pronto al país._

_Nos veremos en unas semanas._

_Luna_

_PD: Saludos a Harry y los niños. Khaled también os manda saludos._

-Dobby.-llamó Ginny.

-¿Si, señora Potter?-dijo Dobby con su voz chillona

-Por favor, avisa a Winky que vamos de visita-dijo Ginny amablemente.

Unos minutos después Ginny salía de la chimenea del salón principal de Grimmauld Place. Hermione se levantó para abrazarla y Kath le enseñó a Sirius sus nuevas pinturas. Lily fue a parar con Alex a un corralito situado en la habitación e instalado por los padres del niño para evitar sus habituales expediciones por la casa.

-Luna te envía esto-dijo tendiéndole el paquete- Perdió tu dirección y me lo envió a mi.

-Estupendo-dijo Hermione al abrir el paquete y encontrar un buen montón de revistas de el Quisquilloso.

-¿Estupendo?-preguntó Ginny con cara de confusión-Creía que odiabas esa revista. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-En realidad no me gusta. Es algo de trabajo.

-Ah… ¿Ron no está?

-No, lo han llamado de la Escuela de Aurores. No se que querían.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo.

-Quedaos a cenar-propuso Hermione.

-Está bien- aceptó Ginny.

-Winky por favor, dile a Dobby que envíe a Harry aquí cuando llegue a casa-pidió Hermione a la elfina.

¡¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y a continuación los gritos de la madre de Sirius inundaron el vestíbulo.

-¡¿¿QUIÉN NO SABE AUN QUE NO HAY QUE TOCAR EL TIMBRE??!- le decía Hermione a Ginny gritando para hacerse oír entre el escándalo mientras ambas bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo Hermione enmudeció al retrato y abrió la puerta.

-V…Víktor…-dijo Hermione con la boca abierta.

Pese a que Hermione estuvo casi toda la tarde aterrada pensando en qué diría Ron cuando llegara y viera a Víktor Krum en casa, sus temores no podían ser más injustificados. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Ron saludó cortésmente a Krum e incluso estuvieron charlando sobre quidditch. Además de charlar con Ron y Harry, el búlgaro jugó con los niños y a los dos mayores les regaló una escoba muy pequeña y una colección de figuras de la selección búlgara a cada uno. La escoba sólo se elevaba un metro sobre el suelo y después de que Harry y Ron montaran a los niños a la fuerza, después de los primeros llantos ya no hubo manera de bajarlos.

Después de la cena Víktor anunció que era tarde y tenía que marcharse. Hermione le sonsacó que no tenía donde pasar la noche y Ron insistió en que se quedara con ellos, pues tenían habitaciones de sobra. Tras insistirle unos minutos, el búlgaro finalmente aceptó y Winky subió sin que nadie le dijera nada a prepararle una habitación.

-Hoy me has sorprendido mucho cariño-dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron cuando éste se metió en la cama.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por como te has comportado con Víktor. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-No le guardo rencor a Víktor. Entre tu y yo: sigue siendo mi jugador favorito-susurro Ron.

Hermione se rió con ganas.

-¿Bromeas? Pensaba que lo odiabas.

-Ya no tengo 14 años-dijo Ron ofendido.-Además, tú eres lo único que me enfrentaba a él. Y ahora eres mi esposa y tenemos dos hijos.

-Te quiero muchísimo-le dijo Hermione acercándose para besarlo.

-Lo se-dijo Ron.-Yo a ti también.

Krum bajó a la cocina un poco antes del amanecer y se encontró allí a Ron que estaba enfrascado en unos pergaminos.

-Buenos días.-dijo Ron.- ¿Siempre madrugas tanto?

-Buenos días. _Entrrrenamos_ cada día al _amanecerrr_. Ya me he _acostumbrrrado_ y no soy capaz de _dormirrr_ más aunque _quierrra_.-dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Winky empezó a servirle un abundante desayuno.

-Te felicito-dijo Víktor

-¿Por?

-_Porrr_ todo. Tu _trrrabajo_, tu casa, _Herrrmione_, tu familia… _Errres_ muy _aforrrtunado_.

-Lo se. Gracias-dijo Ron sinceramente.

Cuando Víktor acabó de desayunar Hermione entró en la cocina.

-Que madrugadores-dijo la chica sonriendo- Víktor siento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que irme al trabajo antes de lo habitual.-explicó poniendo sobre la mesa un paquete mal envuelto en papel gris oscuro.

-No _imporrrta. Grrracias porrr_ todo-dijo Víktor levantándose.

-Me ha encantado verte-dijo Hermione abrazándolo- Espero que vuelvas pronto a vernos.

-Con esta hospitalidad _segurrro_ que lo hago-aseguró el búlgaro.

-Adiós, Ron-Hermione se había acercado a su marido y lo abrazaba. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se incorporó.

-Adiós princesa.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me has devuelto las revistas muy pronto. ¿Seguro que has mirado bien? No había ninguna prisa en que me las devolvieras. Además se que tu las hubieses tratado bien porque para ti los libros son muy importantes y todo eso._

_Siento que no encontraras lo que buscabas. Volveré a revisar mi colección por si encuentro algún idioma mágico más pero estoy casi segura de que te los envié todos._

_Ahora que lo pienso hay uno con escritura inversa, ya sabes, escribir las palabras desde la ultima a la primera letra, pero seguramente esa opción ya la has comprobado._

_Si necesitas alguna información más no dudes en preguntarme, me conozco de memoria cada ejemplar del Quisquilloso._

_Espero que todo vaya bien por allí._

_Saludos de Khaled._

_Atsah otnorp, Anul_

Hermione dejó la carta de sobre la mesa con gesto de enfado. Tendría que dejar la investigación. En el ministerio la presionaban para que presentara ya algún resultado de su trabajo y estaba perdiendo tiempo sin obtener nada. Cogió el puñado de pergaminos en el que tenía escrita la primera traducción. La primera línea era la dedicatoria que había en la primera página del cuaderno. Después de descodificarla del Código Pongpink, el resultado era: A im ajih Anul.

-¿Anul?- Hermione cogió la carta de Luna-¡Anul es Luna!

Traducir la línea fue automático: A mi hija Luna.

-¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?-Hermione cogió sus pergaminos y comenzó a invertir las letras. No tardó ni un minuto en percatarse de que, por supuesto, de nuevo no sería tan fácil. Pero la diferencia en este caso era que las nuevas palabras si que le sonaban. Probablemente las había visto mientras buscaba en los idiomas antiguos. Una nueva esperanza brilló en el horizonte de la inefable. Miró su reloj, eran casi las 9 de la noche.

Hermione se apareció en el estudio que Ron se había habilitado en Grimmauld Place. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó e hizo ademán de recoger rápidamente los pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó Hermione recelosa.

-Nada-dijo Ron automáticamente.

-Mientes-dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

-Es trabajo, Hermione…-dijo Ron quitándole un pergamino de la mano.

Hermione palideció.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-demandó Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero suspiró y se levantó.

-No tiene sentido que te mienta ahora que sabes que te oculto algo-dijo Ron tomándola de los brazos-Ven, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas que había delante del escritorio. Ron le habló de los ataques, de la misión en Transilvania y de varios viajes más que Harry y él habían hecho en secreto porque regresaban el mismo día. Por lo poco que habían podido averiguar, parecía que uno o varios mortífagos se movían por el mundo y enseñaban hechizos tales como el _Mors Mordre_ a grupos subversivos sin otra ambición que incordiar. Harry y Ron llevaban unos meses intentando identificar a estos prófugos para que no siguieran enseñando a otros magos hechizos para hacer cundir el pánico entre la gente.

Hermione estaba enfadada pero también impresionada.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, Ron.

-No quería que te preocuparas. No ha habido un solo asesinato. Sólo vandalismo callejero, algún que otro susto y varias Marcas Tenebrosas en el cielo. No quería que cuatro gamberros alteraran nuestra vida.

Hermione suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo-concedió Hermione.- Supongo que Ginny tampoco lo sabe.

-Supones bien. Pero es cosa de Harry decírselo o no.

-Muy bien. Pero hablaré con Harry para que se lo cuente a Ginny también.

-No lo dudo-dijo Ron, aliviado de que el enfado de Hermione no fuera más allá.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres-propuso Hermione.

-Tú ya estás muy ocupada con tu investigación y con los niños.

-De hecho tengo algo que contarte-dijo Hermione recordándolo de repente.-Estoy a un paso de saber que pone en el cuaderno-añadió sonriente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-A través de Luna-dijo Hermione emocionada.

-¿Luna? Me dijiste que las revistas que te mandó no te sirvieron de nada.

-Y así es. Pero en la carta que recibí hoy se despidió y firmó escribiendo al revés, es decir hacia atrás. Y reconocí su nombre escrito al revés en la dedicatoria del cuaderno de Arthemisa. Decía: Para mi hija, Luna.

-Eso es estupendo, cariño-Ron la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí para que se sentara en sus rodillas.-Entonces sólo tienes que darle la vuelta a todo y podrás leerlo, ¿no?

-En realidad no. Después de darle la vuelta tengo que traducirlo del idioma en el que está. Pero eso será fácil. Creo haberlo visto en las anteriores revisiones que hice.

-¿La dedicatoria no estaba en otro idioma?

-No. Creo que Arthemisa la codificó en 2 códigos que Luna pudiera descifrar, puesto que ambos aparecen en el Quisquilloso, para que supiera que el cuaderno era suyo. Pero el resto si está en otro idioma. Aun no he leído sus notas pero tubo que ser tremendamente inteligente.

-¿Qué puede haber tan importante como para tomarse la molestia de traducirlo y codificarlo 2 veces?

-Pronto lo sabremos-dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

Cuando Hermione le dijo a Harry que ya lo sabía todo sobre la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo con Ron, el moreno no dejó que la inefable le insistiera con el tema. No tenía sentido ocultárselo sólo a Ginny. Hermione acabaría diciéndoselo y Ginny se enfadaría con él por excluirla. Ginny se mostró algo más inquieta que Hermione cuando se enteró, pero los demás la convencieron de que no había de que preocuparse.

Charlie y Kya fueron padres de dos gemelos pelirrojos y con rasgos orientales. Los niños fueron llamados Hikaru y Kaoru. La familia apenas pudo disfrutar de los nuevos miembros ya que Charlie y Kya volvieron pronto a Rumanía donde tenían su casa, su trabajo y sus dragones, pero prometieron volver en navidades.

Después de unas cuantas semanas de trabajo Hermione terminó de traducir completamente el cuaderno. Para no destrozarse así misma el placer de leerlo por fin, tradujo el texto sin seguir ningún orden. De manera que cuando por fin acabó tenía apenas una vaga idea sobre el contenido.

-Hola Granger.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su mesa y disimuladamente esparció unos pergaminos con garabatos sobre los que contenían la traducción.

-Hola Robins-dijo Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo.- Te recuerdo que ahora soy Weasley. ¿A qué debo el honor?-añadió sarcásticamente.

-Vengo a decirte que ya he entregado mi proyecto a los Inefables Mayores-dijo Robins apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

-Felicidades. ¿Algo más?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Si. Después de felicitarme por mi formidable trabajo me han comentado su decepción contigo. Está claro que te sobreestimaron. Todos esperábamos mucho de ti, Granger, y aun no has entregado nada a los Mayores desde que te graduaste.

-Ese es mi problema.

-Ahora que yo terminé mi proyecto quizás pueda… echarte una mano-propuso Robins como si se le ocurriera en ese momento.

-Gracias, pero prefiero trabajar sola.

-¿Y en qué se supone que llevas trabajando desde hace tantos meses?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Robins. Si no te importa tengo que seguir trabajando

El rostro del inefable se crispó visiblemente.

-Te crees muy lista Granger. Esto no es Hogwarts. Aquí ya no destacas y no eres especial. Hazte a la idea.

Robins salió de la habitación sin despedirse y con aire profundamente ofendido.

Hermione se quedó en su despacho. Se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de la silla y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Detestaba a Robins desde el incidente en que todos se volvieron azules. Abrió los ojos y miró sus pergaminos. Estaba ansiosa por leer de una vez el contenido del cuaderno pero ya era tarde y tenía ganas de ver a Ron y a los niños. Empaquetó todo en una caja y se fue a casa. Cuando se apareció en el estudio de Ron encontró la habitación vacía. Dejó la caja en el suelo debajo del escritorio y salió al pasillo. Escuchaba voces procedentes del salón así que se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando entró vio que la habitación estaba llena de gente. Ron enseñaba a Susi a jugar al ajedrez con Kath sentada en sus rodillas con su muñeca favorita. Alex y Lily estaban en el corralito con unos cuantos juguetes. Y en el centro de la habitación estaban Harry, Aurim y Sirius. Jugaban alrededor de una miniatura de un campo de quidditch que Hermione no conocía. Aurim jugaba desde un lado y parecía que llevaba el equipo de figuritas voladoras con túnicas amarillas. Enfrente del niño estaba Harry que controlaba un equipo con túnicas rojas. Sirius metía la mano en el terreno de juego cada dos por tres para coger uno de los jugadores y se partía de risa cuando la miniatura gritaba y escapaba.

-No sabía que tuviéramos una guardería-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta y acercándose. Sirius se lanzó hacia ella, que lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó.-Hola Aurim-dijo agachándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola-dijo Aurim sin prestarle demasiada atención porque estaba pendiente del juego.

-Hola, Hermione-dijo Harry cogiendo a Sirius que se estaba tirando prácticamente de los brazos de Hermione para volver a hacer de las suyas con los jugadores.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?-dijo la castaña señalando el campo en miniatura.

- Se lo compré a Sirius ayer. ¿No es bonito?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Y como Ron me llamó para que le ayudara a cuidar de todos estos pues traje también a Lily y a Sirius y el campo para jugar y tenerlos entretenidos.

-¿Y también te compraste otro equipo?-dijo Hermione divertida.

-Claro. No tiene sentido jugar con un equipo –dijo Harry.-Pero es de Sirius-añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, si… de Sirius-dijo Hermione entre carcajadas mientras se levantaba y se acerca al corralito.

Entró al pequeño recinto en el que se encontraban los más pequeños y los besó y les hizo cosquillas lo que provocó que los niños se partieran de risa. Después de un último beso a cada uno se levantó y se acercó a Ron. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza del tablero para sonreírle y recibir un cálido beso en los labios. En la cara de Susi se adivinaba la concentración y Hermione no quiso interrumpirla saludándola. Kath alzó los brazos para que su madre la cogiera y le dijo con voz casi suplicante:

-_"Pento"_.

-¿Un cuento, ahora?-dijo Hermione sonriendo a su hija que asintió con cara de pena.

Susi movió una mano hacia delante y la dejó suspendida en el aire sobre un caballo. Miró expectante a su padrino que hizo un levísimo gesto de negación con la cabeza. La mano se desplazó hacia la torre y tras ver el casi inapreciable asentimiento de Ron movió la pieza 4 casillas hacia delante. Era el turno de Ron.

-Cariño, ¿porque Kath me hace pucheros para que le lea un cuento?

-Porque pretendía que le leyera un libro entero. Le he leído unas 50 páginas. Además no me parecía apropiado para una niña.

-¿Qué libro era?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Ron se inclinó hacia un lado y cogió un enorme libro que tenía en el suelo junto a su silla. Se lo tendió a Hermione, que leyó el título: Historia de Hogwarts.

-Cada vez se parece más a ti-dijo Ron.

Hermione sonrió y miró a su hija.

-Si me das un beso te leo el cuento-le dijo Hermione a su hija.

Kath se agarró al cuello de Hermione y empezó a darle besos por toda la cara. Hermione la abrazó y la besó también. Se sentaron juntas en el sofá. Antes de empezar a leer Hermione volvió a hablarle a su marido:

-¿Alguien me explica por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

-Bill y Fleur se han ido a Francia. Ha fallecido un familiar lejano de Fleur y tenían que ir al funeral. No querían llevar a los niños y Bill me preguntó si podíamos quedárnoslos hasta mañana. Les dije que no había problema y avisé a Harry para que trajera a los niños y me echara una mano.

-¿Por qué no los dejaron en la Madriguera?

-Mis padres cenaban esta noche en casa de los padres de Marion y Sophia.

-¿Y Ginny aún no ha vuelto del hospital?

-De hecho sí. Pero tubo que volver a irse. Uno de sus pacientes se puso bastante mal.

-Vaya… ¿y sabes que le ocurría?

-No, me dijo que no era apto para oídos…-dijo señalando hacia los niños de la habitación- …pequeños.

-Suena grave-reflexionó Hermione.- Le preguntaré cuando vuelva. Le has dicho a Winky que prepare cena para todos, ¿verdad?

-Si-contestó Ron mientras movía una pieza.

-Bueno princesa. ¿Qué quieres leer?

Kath pareció pensarlo un momento y dijo:

-_"Toro"_-la niña se puso de rodillas en el sofá y abrió el libro por la primera página para que su madre empezara.

-¿Todo?-dijo Hermione muerta de risa.

Ginny apareció algo más de una hora más tarde. Tenía aspecto de estar agotada. Cuando llegó, Susi y Kath estaban sentadas una a cada lado de Hermione, escuchando su lectura. La más pequeña se estaba quedando dormida pero se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Ron se había unido a la partida con Harry y Aurim que estaba atado por la cintura con una cuerda mágica a la muñeca de Ron.

Bajaron todos a la cocina y entre los 4 adultos y Winky consiguieron que los seis niños cenaran. Luego subieron a acostarlos y la elfina se quedó con ellos. Hermione y Ginny prepararon las camas de los más "peligrosos" para que quedaran dentro de una gran burbuja para que ni Lily que aun levitaba mientras dormía, Alex que acostumbraba a salir de la cuna y darse largos paseos por la casa y Aurim que era un saco de nervios, no hicieran de las suyas por la noche y acabaran cayendo rodando por las escaleras.

Volvieron a bajar a la cocina para cenar tranquilamente y Hermione le preguntó a Ginny por su paciente.

-Es un paciente…especial- explicó Ginny.- Es vampiro de nacimiento, puesto que sus padres lo eran, pero hace unos meses fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Cuando había luna llena se transformaba en una criatura doblemente sedienta de sangre y muy agresiva. Y cuando no hay Luna suele tener mucha fiebre, delirios… Se me ocurrió que la única forma de que mejorara era potenciar su parte de vampiro que a no ser que tenga hambre es bastante más pacífica, para que la parte de hombre lobo apenas le influyera. Hemos estado dándole una poción con sangre de vampiro y llevaba unas semanas bastante mejor. Pero esta noche alguien no le apretó bien las correas que le ponemos cuando hay luna llena, pensando que no sería necesario y se ha escapado de su habitación. Al menos no ha mordido a nadie, sólo buscaba el caldero de su poción, parece que se ha vuelto un poco adicto a ella…

La pelirroja se calló de repente. Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba. Algo se movía en el piso de arriba.

-¿Aurim?-preguntó Harry.

-Imposible, Hermione lo encerró en una burbuja.-dijo Ginny seria.

-Y Winky no saldría de la habitación de los niños sin que se lo dijéramos. No me sorprendería que si ha escuchado los ruidos haya sellado la habitación-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su varita.

-Nadie más que la familia puede aparecerse en casa-dijo Hermione asustada.

Harry siguió a Ron escaleras arriba. Hermione y Ginny habían sido obligadas a quedarse en la cocina. Los aurores llegaron al vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera hasta el primer piso. Los sonidos de pasos apresurados y de golpes eran más claros. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso vieron la puerta de la habitación de los niños perfectamente cerrada. Winky debía de estar dentro con todos los sentidos alerta. Por la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio de Ron y Hermione se veía luz. Harry y Ron se colocaron uno a cada lado de la puerta. Contaron hasta tres entre susurros y derribaron la puerta con un fuerte hechizo. La habitación estaba destrozada y tres personas con túnicas marrones se quedaron por un segundo paralizadas mirando a la puerta. Los aurores lanzaron sendas maldiciones y cada uno alcanzó un blanco. Pero cuando Ron quiso hechizar al tercero este le estaba lanzando una maldición a él, así que tuvo que refugiarse detrás de la cama. Harry aturdió a uno de los intrusos que intentaba levantarse del suelo y cuando Ron salió de su parapeto vio que el único enemigo que quedaba en pie invocaba una gran barrera de fuego. Ron y Harry apagaron el fuego en apenas 3 o 4 segundos, pero cuando pudieron pasar vieron como el intruso escapaba por la chimenea del dormitorio llevándose consigo a uno de sus compañeros heridos, el que había herido Ron.

-¡¡NOOO!!-gritaron los aurores a la vez corriendo hasta la chimenea, pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Habían escapado.

Harry, maldiciendo, se acercó hasta el único rehén que habían conseguido y lo inmovilizo con unas cuerdas que salieron de su varita. Oyeron pasos en el pasillo y enseguida la voz de Hermione que llamaba a la puerta de los niños para que Winky le abriera. Ginny entró en la habitación y se quedó estupefacta en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo mirando al tipo capturado.

-Eso es lo que nuestro amigo va a tener que explicarnos-dijo Harry dándole con el pie en el costado para darle la vuelta y verle la cara. Los tres desconocidos llevaban grandes capuchas así que no habían podido verles las caras a los dos que habían conseguido escapar.

-¡Ron!-Hermione entró corriendo y abrazó al pelirrojo que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación- ¿Estás bien?

-No. No estoy bien. Los he dejado escapar-dijo Ron sin abrazar a Hermione.

-No los has dejado escapar. Ese tipo utilizaba hechizos no verbales y aprovechó que atacamos primero a los otros dos.

-¡Eso son excusas!-dijo Ron enfadado y apartándose de Hermione- ¡Han escapado! Alguien ha entrado en mi casa, donde está mi familia y ha podido pasar una desgracia… ¡y yo los he dejado escapar por un poco de fuego!

Hermione entendía que estuviera enfadado pero se sintió dolida por el rechazo de Ron. Miró alrededor. Las pocas cosas de más valor que poseían estaban tiradas por el suelo. Incluido el pequeño saquito donde tenían un puñado de galeones para el día a día. El pequeño joyero de Hermione estaba roto, pero no parecía que faltara nada. Habían estado buscando algo. Los cajones del armario y la cómoda estaban en el suelo con todo su contenido esparcido a su alrededor. Los muebles pequeños estaban volcados. Habían sacado casi todos los libros de la estantería donde estaban los favoritos de la joven.

Ron se acercó al desconocido lleno de furia lo tomó de un brazo y desapareció.

-Probablemente lo haya llevado al ministerio para interrogarlo-dijo Harry serio- Sellad todas las chimeneas y poned unas camas en la habitación de los niños para vosotras. Encerraos todos allí hasta que volvamos-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y un corto abrazo a Hermione y desapareció.

Harry nunca había visto a Ron tan furioso, pero entendía que estuviera así. Él también se sentía enfadado. Ron, Hermione y los niños eran su familia y estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Si hubieran entrado en su casa en vez de en la de Ron estaría igual de rabioso que su amigo, o incluso más. Ron había despertado al detenido y lo llevaba a empujones hacia los ascensores cuando Harry apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

-¿Dónde lo llevamos?

-Abajo-dijo Ron secamente.

-Avisaré a Shakelbolt-dijo Harry pulsando el botón de otro ascensor.

-¡Esto no es asunto suyo!-dijo Ron fuera de sí.

-¡Ron! ¡Es el jefe de aurores! ¡Tiene que saberlo! Baja con el detenido e inmovilízalo en una de esas bonitas y cómodas sillas. Y no hagas nada más. Espera a que bajemos.

Ron, sin decir una palabra más, metió al desconocido en el ascensor de un empujón. Harry advirtió que su rostro era desafiante, no tenía miedo.

Cuando Harry y Kingsley llegaron a la novena planta descendieron hasta las antiguas salas del Winzedgamut. Casualidades de la vida, Ron se había decidido por la misma sala en la que Harry fue juzgado con 15 años.

Ron había encadenado al detenido a la famosa silla y le gritaba sin parar:

-¿QUÉ HACÍAS EN MI CASA? ¡HABLA!

-¡Weasley! Suficiente-dijo Kingsley.

Tras un par de horas de interrogatorio, entre los tres aurores no habían conseguido sacar ni un sonido de los labios del detenido. El jefe de aurores fue hasta el Departamento de Misterios y volvió con un inefable muy anciano que se sorprendió de ver a Ron.

-Weasley. ¿Es en su casa dónde ha entrado este sujeto?

-Si, señor-le dijo Ron al hombre que lo había convertido en el Enlace y Contacto Exterior de Hermione y más tarde le había autorizado a casarse con ella.

El inefable hizo salir a los aurores de la habitación para que el detenido no los escuchara hablar.

-Voy a interrogarlo a mi manera y para eso debo estar solo. Váyanse a descansar. Esto me llevará varias horas y sus familias los necesitan. Les mandaré llamar en cuanto acabe con él, no se preocupen.

Harry y Kingsley echaron a andar pero Ron no se movió. Harry dio media vuelta y cogió a su amigo del brazo.

-Vamos, Ron. Volveremos más tarde.

Los chicos se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place y se dirigieron a la habitación de los niños. Tocaron a la puerta y Winky les abrió enseguida. Todos los pequeños, menos Alex, estaban dormidos. Hermione tenía en brazos a su hijo y daba vueltas por la habitación. Ginny estaba sentada a los pies de la cama en la que dormían Kathleen y Sirius. Cuando la puerta se abrió Hermione se quedó quieta y se quedó mirando a Ron. El pelirrojo tenía un aspecto terrible, se le veía cansado y preocupado. Ron se acercó hasta Hermione y la abrazó sin decir nada. Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny.

-Hablemos fuera-susurró Ron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de salir Harry se dirigió a Winky.

-Cuídalos, por favor.

La elfina asintió sin decir nada y cerró la puerta.

Bajaron a la cocina y Ginny empezó a preparar café. Hermione seguía con Alex en sus brazos. Ron le acarició la suave cabecita y la cara a su hijo y una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de auror soy que ni siquiera soy capaz de defender a mi familia?-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

-No digas eso, Ron-dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano.

-Ron-Ginny se acercó a su hermano.- Esto no es culpa tuya.

-Ron, todos están bien. Eso es lo importante. Ya di orden de que desconectaran tus chimeneas de la Red Flu y sólo podremos aparecernos aquí nosotros cuatro –Se dirigió a su esposa y añadió- Ginny, cariño, escribe a la Madriguera. Seguro que Bill y Fleur pasan por allí antes de venir a por los niños. Diles que tendrán que llamar al timbre.

Ginny hizo aparecer con su varita un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta y empezó a escribir la carta.

-Mi amor, Harry tiene razón. Todos estamos bien y eso es lo importante. Y cogisteis a uno. Estoy orgullosa de ti. De los dos-Alex tiraba de la ropa de su padre y este no pudo reprimir darles un fuerte abrazo a él y a Hermione.

-Te quiero-susurró Ron.

-Y yo-dijo Hermione entre sus brazos. Alex se reía, encantado de ser el relleno de un sándwich entre el abrazo de sus padres-Tu deberías estar dormido-le dijo Hermione al niño. Levantó su varita y un cazo se puso al fuego. Una botella de leche vertió un poco de contenido en el cazo. Ginny terminó la carta y fue en busca de Hedwig. Unos minutos después Hermione hizo aparecer un biberón que se llenó con el contenido de la leche y voló hasta su mano.

-Yo se lo doy-dijo Ron extendiendo las manos para recibir niño y biberón.

Unas horas después los cuatro se encontraban en el salón del primer piso. Hermione y Alex dormían acurrucados junto a Ron que los miraba y los acariciaba como si fueran lo más frágil de este mundo. Harry y Ginny compartían un gran sillón y dormitaban.

Dobby entró al salón y se disponía a tirar de la manga de Harry para despertarlo. Llevaba una carta en la mano.

-¡Dobby!-susurró Ron, y le hizo al elfo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-¡Es del ministerio señor Weasley! ¡Dobby la trajo porque dice Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley!

Ron cogió la carta y la abrió

_Potter y Weasley. Os esperamos en el tribunal._

_K. Shakelbolt_

-Winky esta encerrada con los niños, por eso no me ha traído el correo-dijo Ron-Dobby, por favor, ve a la cocina y prepara algo de comida para Winky. Ella está con los niños arriba, segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Dobby se fue rápidamente hacia la cocina y Ron intentó levantarse sin despertar a Hermione pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al Ministerio. Me están esperando-contestó Ron enseñándole la carta.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo-Ron besó a Hermione y acarició el pelo de Alex.-Harry-susurró, pero igualmente Ginny se despertó también.-Lo siento Ginny, no quería despertarte. Harry, nos esperan, vamos.

Harry se levantó y Ginny le arregló el pelo como pudo. Enseguida se fueron. Cuando llegaron a las salas del tribunal el inefable y Shakelbolt hablaban en voz baja. De la sala salieron dos aurores, mayores que Ron y Harry, llevando cada uno un brazo del sospechoso encadenado a su muñeca.

-¿Dónde lo llevan?-dijo Ron fuera de sí.

-Tranquilo, Weasley. Vamos a mi despacho. –dijo el inefable.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta negra del Departamento de Misterios y entraron a la sala circular. Cuando ésta dejó de girar el anciano entró por una de las puertas y los demás lo siguieron. Entraron a un aula, la atravesaron y luego a un despacho que había al fondo de ésta. El anciano hizo aparecer sillas para todos y les indicó con la mano que tomaran asiento.

-No puedo negar que me ha sorprendido que ninguna de mis técnicas de… diálogo me hayan dado resultado con este individuo.

-¿CÓMO?-gritaron Ron y Harry.

-¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Silencio!-dijo Kingsley malhumorado.

-Observé que si bien el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en el detenido, su expresión desafiante no variaba ni un ápice. Decidí extraerle algunos recuerdos, algo nada agradable si la persona no coopera, os lo aseguro, y hallé la raíz del problema.

-¿Y cuál es? ¿Acaso es mudo y por eso no habla?-dijo Ron.

-De hecho sí que es mudo-el inefable continuó sin hacer caso de las caras de sorpresa de los aurores.-Pero no me refiero a eso. El detenido no tiene recuerdos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Significa lo que significa. Que no tiene recuerdos.

-Pero eso no es posible…-dijo Harry- ¿Y si sabe como ocultarle los secretos?

-Le aseguro, señor Potter, que a mi nadie me esconde un secreto-dijo enfatizando especialmente la palabra "nadie".- Resulta que si yo extrajera de ustedes su primer recuerdo, encontraría alguna escena especial en torno a los 3 o 4 años. Este sujeto apenas tiene una memoria de 8 horas.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-preguntó Ron.

-Si me permiten les mostraré el único recuerdo que el detenido posee.-El anciano abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un pensadero parecido al que Dumbledore poseía y que ahora, era propiedad de Harry. A continuación se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un frasquito. Vertió el recuerdo en la vasija e invitó a los aurores a que entraran.

Estaban en una habitación completamente vacía y sólo iluminaba por el resplandor de un fuego en una chimenea. Había 4 personas en la habitación, todas con túnicas marrones. Nadie hablaba. Una de las personas levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo plateado a los otros tres. Nadie se movió durante unos segundos y de repente las tres figuras encapuchadas que habían recibido el hechizo empezaron a moverse a la vez y desaparecieron uno por uno por la chimenea usando polvos flu. La habitación se convirtió en un torbellino de colores y de repente se encontraron en la habitación de Ron y Hermione. Los tres desconocidos empezaron a registrarlo todo sin mediar palabra. Uno o dos minutos después Harry y Ron se vieron a sí mismos irrumpir en la habitación.

-Bueno, creo que esta parte ya la conocen-dijo el inefable y todos salieron del pensadero para encontrarse de nuevo en el despacho.

-Si me permiten exponerles mi teoría. El sujeto que lanzó el hechizo estaba programando a sus subordinados. De alguna manera les borra su memoria experimental, pero siguen conservando la capacidad de hablar, andar…

-Pero nuestro detenido no habla-dijo Shakelbolt.

-Si, es algo que me ha sorprendido. Estoy seguro de que el detenido es mudo. El que haya organizado esto se toma muchas molestias en que ninguno de sus subordinados sea capaz de contar nada sobre sus planes. Les roba la capacidad del habla, suponiendo que la tuvieran, y luego borra sus recuerdos y solamente les implanta una orden. En este caso parece ser que la orden era de registro.-El inefable centró su atención en Ron.-Weasley, ¿hay algo en su casa que alguien pueda querer robar?

-No que yo sepa-dijo Ron.

-La casa es antigua. Puede que…-Harry dudó y miró a Ron- puede que alguno de sus antiguos propietarios quiera recuperar algo de la casa.

-Podría ser-reflexionó el inefable.- Aunque yo me inclinaría por algo más…..reciente. ¿Su esposa se lleva…trabajo a casa, Weasley?

Ron vaciló.

-Bueno, a veces…

-¿Podría decirme si la señora Weasley está trabajando en algo que le pueda traer este tipo de problemas?-dijo mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella.

-Buena respuesta-los ojos del anciano brillaron.- No nos gusta involucrarnos demasiado en las investigaciones del Ministerio, pero el hecho de que vayan tras uno de los nuestros nos hace querer velar por nuestra… privacidad. Me gustaría hablar con la inefable Weasley.

-Si me da unos minutos puedo venir con ella.

-De acuerdo, esperaré aquí mismo.

-Señor,-dijo Ron aún sentado-, ¿dónde han llevado al detenido?

-A Azkaban-contestó Kingsley.

Harry y Ron se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place y fueron hasta el salón donde habían dejado a las chicas pero la habitación estaba vacía. Se dirigieron al dormitorio de los niños y tampoco había nadie. Aunque no dijeron nada, se preocuparon. Bajaron rápidamente la escalera hasta el vestíbulo y a continuación la escalera de la cocina y por fin los encontraron. Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas dándoles el desayuno a Sirius y Kath. Fred tenía en brazos a Alex y le daba un biberón de leche. Sophia hacía lo mismo con Lily. George tenía a Aurim sentado en sus rodillas fuertemente agarrado y Marion le daba el desayuno poco a poco. Susi parecía haber desayunado ya y daba vueltas en torno a Molly, que preparaba el desayuno de los adultos.

-Hola a todos-dijo Harry al entrar.

-¡Hijos!-Molly dejó el desayuno y rodeó la mesa de la cocina para ir hacia ellos.- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¿Estáis bien?-les preguntó mientras los abrazaba.

-Si, mama. Tenemos que llevar a Hermione al Ministerio-le dijo su hijo muy serio.

Hermione palideció en un segundo.

-¿Acaso está detenida?-preguntó Molly asustada.

-No, no…-dijo Ron intentando relajar su expresión.-No te asustes. Su jefe quiere hablar con ella, eso es todo.

Hermione le dio un beso a Kath y otro a Alex y se levantó. Harry, Ron y Hermione subían las escaleras. Antes de llegar al vestíbulo Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano para pararla.

-¿Descifraste el cuaderno?-susurró el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido leerlo.

-¿Dejaste tus cosas en el dormitorio?

-No… las dejé en tu estudio. ¿Por qué?

-Será mejor que las cojas. Puede que el inefable Mayor te las pida.

Después de rescatar la caja de debajo de la mesa los tres se aparecieron en el Ministerio y se dirigieron hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Delante de la puerta negra se encontraban Kingsley y Arthur.

-¿Chicos qué…?-intentó decir Arthur.

-Papá, hablaremos más tarde-le interrumpió Ron, que llevaba a Hermione de la mano. Harry iba el último con la caja.

Cuando entraron en el despacho el anciano les pidió que lo dejaran a solas con Hermione. Casi una hora después la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió con su caja. Tenía mala cara, pero parecía cansada más que nada.

-Puedo seguir con mi investigación. El inefable Mayor no considera que alguien pueda querer mi información.

-¿Y el detenido?-preguntó Harry.

-Él no es responsable de eso. Pero dice que cree que en unos meses lo dejarán en libertad. Después de todo parecía que iban a robar. Así que probablemente lo juzguen con esos cargos.

Ron dio un puñetazo en la pared. La pintura se desconchó y él se hizo sangre en los nudillos.

-¡Ron! ¡Por el amor de Dios, contrólate!-le dijo Hermione mientras le cogía la mano y se la examinaba. Dos dedos estaban muy machacados.-Creo que te has roto dos dedos. Eres un salvaje. Te duele, ¿verdad?

-Me duele más que suelten a ese desgraciado.

-Tenemos unos meses para descubrir que pretendían, Ron-le dijo Harry a su amigo.-Puede que podamos evitar que lo suelten.

-Vamos a mi despacho-dijo Hermione- Cogeré unas cuantas cosas y nos iremos a casa. Me han dado unos días libres para que esté en casa y van a asignarme a un estudiante como ayudante.

Cuando los tres volvieron a Grimmauld Place todos se encontraban en la cocina. Bill y Fleur ya habían vuelto de Francia. Después de asegurarle a Molly media docena de veces que Hermione no había tenido ningún problema en el trabajo los gemelos pidieron silencio.

-Sabemos que no es el día más apropiado para deciros esto-dijo Fred.

-Pero tenemos una noticia que daros-continuó George.

-¡Estamos…!-Fred abrazó a Sophia.

- ¡… embarazados!-George abrazó a Marion.

Todos los felicitaron y con toda la familia allí, aquello se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta que al menos les hizo olvidar las últimas y angustiosas horas.


	6. Chapter 6 Caceria

**Capitulo 6: Cacería**

-Jamás pensé que la madre de Luna hubiera llegado tan lejos en su investigación- dijo Hermione.

-Ya sospechabas que ella era una de las inefables que más sabía acerca del velo- dijo Ron.

-Si, pero ella llego mucho mas lejos que los demás. Sus investigaciones son realmente sorprendentes. Ella casi descubrió la forma de… traerlos de vuelta- dijo la castaña.

-¿Has dicho traerlos de vuelta?- pregunto sorprendido Ron.

-Si, pero no a todos- contesto ella.

-¿Te refieres solo como a Sirius?- dijo él.

-Si. Él no murió, solamente atravesó el velo- dijo la castaña.

-Dumbledore dijo a Harry que Sirius estaba muerto- añadió Ron.

-Dumbledore sabía mucho, pero no había estudiado el velo- contestó ella. –Las personas que han muerto pueden comunicarse con nosotros.

-Si, se lo de los fantasmas- dijo él.

-No me refiero a ellos Ron, me refiero a personas que murieron y no eligieron ser fantasmas- dijo ella.

-Eso es imposible- dijo él.

-No lo es. Recuerda a Harry, en cuarto curso, cuando se enfrento a Voldemort. Sus padres salieron de la varita y se comunicaron con el- dijo ella.

-Es cierto. Además estaban Cedric y los demás, esa señora que trabajaba en el ministerio, y un viejo muggle- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así es, por medio del velo también puedes comunicarte con ellos. Pero no traerlos, por que ya han muerto- dijo ella. –Pero con personas como Sirius es diferente. De hecho, quizás halla una forma para traerlo a este mundo.

-Harry se pondrá muy contento- dijo Ron.

-Si, pero recuerda: ni una sola palabra de esto a Harry- dijo ella.

-Ya lo se. Solo conmigo puedes hablar de tu trabajo- dijo Ron.

-No es solo por eso. Es que si no se puede, Harry se deprimirá otra vez. Acuérdate cuanto se deprimió cuando lo perdió- dijo ella.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Y aunque desde que derrotamos a Voldemort es feliz, no hay que contarle nada hasta que lo resuelvas- dijo Ron.

-Amor aun no sabes si seré capaz de resolver lo que falta- dijo ella.

-Lo serás, eres la bruja mas inteligente del mundo- dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella ruborizada.

-Si que lo es, te conozco desde los once años y se que lo eres- dijo el mientras besaba su cuello.

-Lo dices por que me amas- dijo ella.

-No, lo digo por que es verdad- dijo él.

-Eso no decías con once años. Me llamabas mandona y sabelotodo- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Bueno… es que eras mandona y sabelotodo… Aun lo eres- dijo él.

-No lo soy- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo eres- dijo Ron mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios.

-No lo soy- dijo ella antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Ron y Hermione ya no pudieron decir nada mas esa noche.

Los meses pasaron muy pronto y Hermione aun continuaba investigando. Arthemisa había llegado muy lejos, pero aun había muchas interrogantes. Nadie sabía como había sido creado el velo. Ni la misma Arthemisa, que lo había estudiado durante años, lo sabía. El consejo de los inefables mayores al ver los descubrimientos de Hermione y al saber que ella era amiga de la hija de Arthemisa la habían dejado investigar libremente, y le dijeron que así como ella tenia a Ron Arthemisa tenía también a alguien. Ella de inmediato pensó en el padre de Luna, pero no fue así. La persona a quien ella había elegido era su propia hija, lo cual era un gran enigma para los inefables, por que cuando la madre de Luna murió ella era aun muy pequeña como para que Arthemisa le hablara del velo. Los inefables le explicaron que el Sr. Lovegood, aunque es buena persona, no era de tanta confianza por que además de que estaba medio chiflado, era director del quisquilloso. Así que fue la misma Arthemisa quien decidió que elegiría a alguien más y eligió años después a su hija. Los inefables pensaron que ella esperaría años a que su hija fuera mayor para poder hablar con ella y varias veces le insistieron que eligiera a alguien más. Pero ella siempre decía que ella hablaba con Luna de su trabajo, algo que siempre los intrigó.

Habían asignado a una joven estudiante para que ayudara a Hermione. La chica estaba en su segundo año en la escuela de inefables, y era la mejor de su promoción. Su nombre era Alexandra. Desde que la conoció se identificó con ella. El nombre le recordaba a su hijo más pequeño, pero además le recordaba a ella cuando fue ayudante en el segundo curso de la escuela de inefables, antes de ser asignada al archivo.

Aun recordaba esa etapa. Le había servido mucho. Ya no solo estaba pendiente de sus estudios, también ayudaba en las cosas mas básicas que su jefe le pedía. No sabía mucho acerca del trabajo del jefe más que lo básico para ayudar. Ella sabía perfectamente que no todos los estudiantes eran nombrados ayudantes. Solo los tres mejores de la promoción gozaban de ese honor, y así le había pasado a ella.

Alexandra era de gran ayuda. Era cierto que no podía contarle gran cosa acerca del velo, pero le ayudaba mucho en la traducción de antiguos pergaminos. Aunque había algo que no le gustaba hacer pero que era necesario. Cuando traducía algo importante tenía que desmerorizarla después. Ambas sabían que tenía que ser así. Alexandra se sentía muy contenta de serle útil a Hermione, que dicho sea de paso, era la inefable joven mas importante.

Solo había algo que a ella aun le molestaba de su trabajo y eso era tener que verle la cara a Robins. Era inaguantable. Muchas eran las veces que trataba de fisgonear en su investigación, aunque Hermione no sabía por qué, ya que solo el consejo sabía lo que estaba investigando. Otra cosa que le molestaba de su compañero era que intentaba aprovecharse de Alexandra. Le daba trabajo suyo para que le ayudara y la joven estudiante no sabía como decirle que no y tenía miedo de hacerlo. Hermione empezó a notar que Alexandra llegaba con más ojeras de lo habitual y que su rendimiento comenzó a disminuir. Al hablar con ella la joven le confesó lo que Robins le pedía. Hermione se enfadó muchísimo, ya que ella sabía a la perfección que estudiar y ser ayudante al mismo tiempo era más que difícil. Así que, muy molesta, habló con Robins. Fue una conversación muy tensa ya que Robins quería un ayudante, alegando que él era el inefable joven mas importante. La castaña le dijo que si estaba tan seguro de ello que fuera al consejo para solicitar un ayudante, cosa que hizo, pero no se lo concedieron. Allí se enteró de que a Hermione le asignaron un ayudante porque ella era la mejor y por que su trabajo era muy importante, y que además ella no solicitó nada sino que se lo ofrecieron.

Septiembre llegó por fin y con él, el nacimiento de los hijos de los gemelos. Tal y como todos habían pensado los niños fueron gemelos, pero si que había algo que los sorprendió a todos. Los niños no fueron gemelos idénticos como sus padres. Los hijos de Fred nacieron el 7 de septiembre y eran dos niños, uno muy parecido a Sophia, el mayor, con las pecas características de su padre, y el otro niño se parecía mas a Fred. Los nombres de los niños fueron William, el mayor, y Roger, el menor. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que los niños nacieron y Harry y Ginny recibieron una lechuza a media noche. Los hijos de George estaban naciendo en San Mungo, así que Harry de inmediato corrió a avisar a Ron y Hermione.

Toda la familia estaba en el hospital. Un par de horas después salio Ginny del área de maternidad para avisar que los niños haban nacido bien. La mayor era una niña, y el menor un niño. George estaba loco de alegría, días mas tarde comunicaron a todos que Marion y él habían decidido que la niña se llamaría Lucy, y el niño se llamaría Percy, lo cual no le agradaba mucho a George, ni a Fred, ni a nadie de los hermanos, pero Molly estaba feliz. Marion había insistido en ello.

---------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

-Cariño se lo debes- dijo ella

-Yo no le debo nada- contesto George.

-Te salvo la vida- dijo Marion.

-Hum- dijo George.

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

-Sabíamos que serian gemelos- dijo Ron. –Pero no me esperaba esto.

-Nadie lo esperaba- dijo Hermione.

-Los gemelos idénticos que se casan con gemelas idénticas tienen hijos que son gemelos idénticos- dijo Harry.

-No, hay un porcentaje muy bajo de que esto pase- explicó la pelirroja. –Lo mas raro es que les paso a los dos

Los bebes de Fred y George habían sido gemelos, pero no idénticos. En el caso de Fred cada uno de los niños se parecía a uno de los padres, mientras que en el caso de George una había sido niña y se parecía a el y el otro bebe era niño y se parecía a Marion.

Un mes después bautizaron a los pequeños. Lee Jordan fue el padrino de William y de Lucy, mientras que Bill y Fleur fueron padrinos de Roger, y Harry y Ginny lo fueron de Percy.

Las semanas pasaban y Hermione aun no sabía nada más del velo, hasta que tuvo una idea que meditó con Ron.

-Señor, es necesario que lo haga. Las investigaciones casi no han avanzado- dijo Hermione.

-Lo sabemos y somos concientes de que usted y su ayudante han puesto todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, pero comprenderá que lo que nos pide esta fuera de los cánones que manejamos- dijo Greystone.

-Lo se, pero es necesario- añadió ella.

-Debemos de meditar su petición. Valoraremos la posibilidad y en cuanto tengamos una respuesta se la haremos saber. Mientras tanto puede tomar unos días para descansar y para que Crane pueda estudiar para sus exámenes- dijo Greystone, que era el único del consejo que hablaba con ella.

-Si señor, así se lo haré saber a Alexandra. Esperare su decisión- dijo la castaña.

-¿Crees que te dejarán hacerlo?- dijo Ron.

-Si… por lo regular cuando es un "no" la respuesta es inmediata- dijo ella.

-Estás muy segura… -dijo él mientras le sonreía a su esposa.

-Si. Ellos saben que si queremos descubrir el misterio del velo debemos de hacerlo- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Y crees que ella aceptará?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Eso no lo se, pero yo creo y espero que si- dijo ella.

-Puede que si. Ella debe de querer saber más de su madre- dijo Ron.

-Me han dado descanso. Y creo que no tendré respuesta hasta dentro de una o dos semanas- dijo ella.

-Me alegra oír eso. Yo ahora no tengo misiones pendientes y a menos que salga algo urgente no tendré problemas para estar aquí contigo y los niños -dijo Ron. -Es bueno descansar de vez en cuando- dijo Ron.

-Al menos por ahora no hay señores tenebrosos sueltos- dijo la castaña.

-Si, por ahora… No sabes lo que es tratar con la magia tenebrosa- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros también la estudiamos,- dijo ella –en el colegio de inefables.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

-Si, solo estudiamos la teoría. Aunque hay algunos de los mayores que de verdad la saben practicar- dijo ella.

-¿Para que demonios quieren los inefables la magia negra?

-Para estudiar hechizos de los magos tenebrosos.

-Nadie debería estudiar esa magia, es perversa- dijo él.

-Ron, es necesario. La magia negra es una vertiente de la magia y si queremos conocerla debemos de estudiarla y eso no es malo. Se vuelve malo cuado personas como Riddle la usan para lastimar- dijo la castaña.

-Riddle era un estupido ególatra- dijo él.

-Ron, ambos sabemos que eso es verdad a medias. Ególatra si, pero no estúpido. Es hasta ahora uno de los más grandes nigromantes que han existido- dijo ella.

-¿Nigromante?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, amor. Son los magos que pueden comunicarse con los muertos, y dominar sus espíritus. El mago debe de haberlos matado para poder controlarlos. Bueno, es una teoría, nunca se ha sabido de uno de verdad. Pero en el departamento de misterios consideran a Voldemort un nigromante- dijo ella.

-Si no están seguros de que exista un nigromante, ¿cómo es posible que clasifiquen a ese asesino como nigromante?- dijo él.

-No lo se,- dijo ella –pero así es.

-Bastante malo es matar para que además trates de controlar el espíritu de tu victima- dijo Ron cabizbajo, se dio la vuelta y se envolvió entre su sábana.

Hermione no supo que hacer. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero sabía también que él no quería hablar de ello. Así que decidió que, por ahora, mejor no le diría nada. Pero sabia que tarde que temprano hablaría con el y con Harry si era necesario.

La primera semana paso muy rápido. Ron y Hermione estaban felices de poder pasar más tiempo con Kath y Alex. Ron la había convencido de que descansara de verdad y dejara la entrevista que planeaba con Luna para cuando volviera a trabajar. Los Weasley pasaban las mañanas enseñándoles cosas a los niños y jugando con ellos. A veces estaba Harry, que también tenía tiempo libre, aunque no Ginny que tenía mucho trabajo. Sirius y Kath jugaban a volar en las escobas que Krum les había regalado y Harry le enseñaba a su hijo cosas de Quidditch. Kath era más aficionada a estudiar con Hermione. Ya había terminado de escuchar la historia de Hogwarts. Ron miraba con algo de envidia a Harry mientras le enseñaba lo más básico del quidditch a Sirius.

Esa semana tuvieron una gran sorpresa, Víctor había regresado a Londres. Su equipo "Las gárgolas de Bulgaria" se enfrentaría a los Chudley Cannons en un partido oficial y sabiendo que Ron era fan de los Chudley lo invito al partido. Bueno, a él y a toda la familia, quienes de inmediato aceptaron. Hermione no deseaba ir, y Kath tampoco, pero al ver lo emocionado que estaba Ron decidieron ir.

El domingo llegó y ahí estaban todos: los señores Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie, con sus respectivas esposas e hijos. Hermione y Kath estaban algo enfurruñadas, pero Sirius alegró a su prima.

-Esto debe de haberle costado una fortuna a Krum- dijo Fred.

-No- contesto la castaña.

-Claro que si- dijo Marion.

-Mira la cantidad de personas que venimos- dijo George.

-No, a él le regalan las entradas. Le dan varias para cada partido y la mayoría de las veces no las usa, así que se los da a sus amigos. Y hoy él ha pedido a sus amigos que le diesen algunas para que todos pudiéramos venir, así que no le ha costado nada- dijo ella.

-Eso ha sido muy amable de su parte- dijo Bill.

Lo malo de esa mañana es que el partido se atraso algunas horas, y el equipo de Krum no había traído a los suplentes y no tenían con quien practicar. Bueno, no tenia, ya que Molly le dijo a Krum que la mayoría de sus hijos jugaban así que el búlgaro los invito a que entrenaran con ellos. Lo demás fue fácil. Sacaron algunas saetas que traían los búlgaros de repuesto y se armó un equipo para que los búlgaros practicaran.

El guardián era Ron, Ginny era cazadora junto a Charlie y Bill, los gemelos eran los golpeadores y Harry el buscador.

-Yo era buscador- decía Charlie.

-Si pero Víctor quiere jugar contra Harry- dijo Fred.

-Sí, desde que lo vio en el torneo- dijo Hermione.

-Si, pero yo gane el trofeo del colegio 5 años consecutivamente. Soy una leyenda- decía Charlie con un deje de rencor.

-Mmmm, creo que Harry es más leyenda- dijo Ron.

-Y Ron también- dijo George.

-Si, ningún jugador ha tenido canción- dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente.

El partido no fue lo que el equipo Weasley esperaba. La mayoría de ellos hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba, o llevaba años sin jugar al quidditch, pero aun así Ginny logro anotar un par de veces y Ron paro algunos tiros. Harry logro engañar a Krum, pero al final el búlgaro logró atrapar la snitch. Aun así el partido duro una hora, en la que los niños veían a sus padres y tíos jugar. Nunca antes los habían visto. Incluso Kath estaba anonadada mirando a su padre. Hermione, que la había visto protestar al iniciar el partido, la miraba divertida, ya que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. No le gustaba nada ver partidos de quidditch y rara vez había ido con Ron a ver alguno. Pero la cosa era diferente cuando su esposo jugaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo y de gritar, apoyándolo. La castaña se acercó a su hija y le susurró unas palabras. La pequeña sonrió. Hermione apuntó con la varita a la garganta de la pequeña y….

_-¡Por eso los Weasley debemos cantar que a Papá vamos a coronar!_- cantaba Kath alegremente.

Ron casi se cae de la escoba de la emoción, igual que los demás del equipo. Molly reía al ver las caras de sus hijos, y pronto no solo era Kath, ya que Susy, Aurim y Sirius se habían unido a ella cantando la única parte de la canción que Hermione le había enseñado a su hija. Lily y Alex eran aun muy pequeños para cantar, pero balbuceaban algo tratando de seguir a sus hermanos.

Nada mas terminas el partido Ron voló hacia su familia y aterrizo frente a ellas cogiendo a Kath con un brazo y con el otro abrazando a Hermione que llevaba a Alex. La pequeña le pidió a su padre que la subiera en su escoba, y así fue, en cuanto Hermione consintió, Ron cogió a su hija, saco su varita para invocar una cuerda mágica y la monto delante de él, en la escoba. Kath estaba feliz. Lo mismo tuvo que hacer Harry con Sirius y Bill con Aurim. A Susi no le llamo la atención el volar y los demás niños eran aun muy pequeños para que pudieran llevarlos a dar ese paseo.

-Mira sus caras, Molly- dijo Arthur.

-Si, están orgullosos- dijo ella.

-Apuesto a que si- dijo Fred que miraba a sus hermanos con algo de envidia.

-Vamos, nosotros estaremos así en unos años- dijo George.

-Ron soñaba con esto- dijo Hermione.

-Harry también- dijo Ginny.

-Tu también- dijo la castaña.

-No. Me encanta el quidditch, pero esto es cosa de chicos- dijo la pelirroja.

El partido por fin terminó y la familia, junto a Krum, fueron a la madriguera para comer allí. Los niños estaban felices. Sirius y Kath jugaban con sus escobas. Aurim también tenía una, Bill había tenido que comprársela desde que el niño vio a sus primos con ellas. Él, Harry y Ron estaban al pendiente de los niños. Bueno, Ron estaba entretenido contándole a Susi sus glorias como guardián.

Víctor volvió esa noche con su equipo y juntos regresaron al día siguiente a Bulgaria.

-Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida- dijo Ron.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu le enseñaste esa canción.

-Pensé que te gustaría oírla- dijo ella.

-Nunca me había gustado oírla- dijo él. –Ni siquiera cuando la cantaban en la torre después de ganar.

-Luna era buena cantándola- dijo ella sonriente.

-Tu nunca la cantaste, ¿cómo es que la sabes?

-Yo nunca cante esa horrible canción de Malfoy ni tampoco la versión de nuestra casa. Yo… tenía mi propia versión.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto él

-Por eso Hermione debe cantar cuando a su Weasley va a coronar- empezó a cantarle a Ron al oído pero ya no pudo cantar más por que Ron comenzó a besarla en ese momento.

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquilo, recibieron la visita de Lorraine y Neville, que ya vivían juntos, y de Luna con Khaled. Dos días más tarde Hermione recibió una nota del departamento de Misterios en la que le decían que su petición era aprobada y que tenía que presentarse a trabajar un día después. Hermione envió a Pig a la escuela de inefables para avisar a Alexandra que se presentara y también le escribió a Luna.

-… y así fue.-Hermione le había contado a Luna su descubrimiento sobre su madre. –Siento no haberte informado antes. Ya sabes que esto es secreto. He tenido que pedir autorización para contarte esto y pedirte ayuda.

-Cuenta con ella. Yo... deseo saber mas sobre mi madre- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, sabía que me ayudarías- dijo la castaña.

Mientras tanto Ron, que aun tenia un par de días libres, se reunía con Harry, ya que no tenia sentido que cada uno estuviera solo en su casa. Así que mientras Kath y Sirius jugaban bajo la supervisión de Winky y Dobby, ellos estaban con Alex y Lily y charlaban acerca del trabajo.

Hacía meses que no se repetían incidentes que involucraran a la marca tenebrosa y eso les daba un poco de calma, pero ambos sabían que aun había mortifagos sueltos y algunos de ellos eran muy peligrosos y crueles.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana y se posó frente a Ron. Este puso en su cuna a Alex y desató el pequeño pergamino que el ave traía atado a la pata.

-¿Malas noticias?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, mañana tenemos que presentarnos en la oficina a primera hora para que nos asignen una misión- dijo Ron desanimado.

-No te veo animado- dijo el moreno.

-No es eso, es que….desgraciadamente me había acostumbrado a estar con Hermione y los niños- dijo Ron.

-Mmmm, yo extraño a Ginny, pero estar con los niños me relaja también, o venir a veros- dijo Harry.

-Me encanta ser Auror, compañero, lo sabes. Desde que estábamos en quinto curso es la única profesión que me gusta. Pero no así…- dijo muy desanimado el pelirrojo.

-No te entiendo.

-Hermione y ellos lo cambian todo. Cuando salimos a una misión me da mucho miedo- dijo Ron que comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-Te entiendo- dijo Harry.

-No es por cobardía. Es que ahora no soy solo yo. Ni es solo Hermione, ahora están mis hijos- dijo Ron tratando de justificarse.

-De verdad que te entiendo. A mi me pasa lo mismo con Ginny y los niños- dijo Harry.

-Debimos estar locos cuando nos metimos en esto, ¿no?

-Si, locos de remate- dijo Harry que sonreía un poco.

-A veces siento que luchamos inútilmente- dijo Ron con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Explícate.

-No lo se. Es como tratar de poner el mar en una copa- dijo Ron.

-Hoy estás poético, amigo- rió Harry.

-¿No te pasa a ti lo mismo?- dijo el pelirroj.o

-Si, se a lo que te refieres. Destruimos a Voldemort y surgen más magos. Detenemos a esos magos y surgen otros- dijo Harry también desanimado.

-A veces pienso que hay algo que estamos haciendo mal- dijo Ron. –En alguna parte nos equivocamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en lugar de que salgan más magos como Dumbledore, como nosotros… Cada vez salen más adeptos al lado oscuro.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero eso me hace arriesgarme más. Cuanto más me decepciono, más quiero luchar- dijo Ron.

-Es por ellos ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mirando a los niños.

-Si, quiero que ellos si puedan tener una infancia normal- dijo el pelirrojo.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. No quiero que mis hijos ni mis sobrinos pasen por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros.

Al día siguiente.

-Esta es su nueva misión. Ahí dice todo lo que deben de hacer. Quiero que hagan un plan de acción y que soliciten todo lo que necesiten. Os veo en dos días- dijo Shakebolt.

Harry y Ron se encerraron en el estudio de este último en Grimmauld Place y ahí abrieron el sobre que les había dado su jefe.

_Se han reportado misteriosos y violentos ataques a muggles y magos en Wiltshire. No ha habido supervivientes. Un testigo muggle declaró que el más reciente ataque lo realizo una criatura de gran tamaño que caminaba en cuatro patas y estaba cubierta de pelo. Un equipo del ministerio extrajo recuerdos del muggle que se adjunta a la presente. Los desmemorizadores del ministerio ya han borrado el recuerdo del muggle._

_Los ataques han sido físicos. No se ha detectado el uso de magia en las muertes. Los investigadores han llegado a la conclusión de que los ataques son causados por un hombre lobo, aunque los aurores que estén destacados a esta misión están en absoluta libertad de hacer las investigaciones que sean necesarios a fin de capturar a la criatura causante de los ataques. Las victimas ascienden a tres Muggles y cinco magos, dos de ellos menores de edad._

Las fotografías que había en el sobre eran asquerosas. Harry y Ron nunca habían visto una carnicería así. Además de las fotos también había una botella con el recuerdo del muggle. Ron en seguida saco su pensadero y vació el recuerdo.

Los chicos aparecieron en un pequeño bosque, debían de ser las seis o siete de la noche. Ahí vieron a un muggle de aparentemente unos cincuenta años de edad. Cuidaba un par de ovejas. Había una persona mas, una mujer de probablemente la misma edad que se encontraba veinte o treinta metros por delante de los chicos. Ella cuidaba a tres ovejas. De pronto uno de los animales se internó en el bosque y la mujer fue tras él. Después de un minuto en el que los chicos no pudieron moverse escucharon un grito que les heló la sangre. El muggle se puso de pie y corrió hacia la dirección en la que la mujer se había ido. Harry y Ron corrieron tras el. La escena que vieron fue increíble. El cuerpo de la mujer se encontraba en el piso desgarrado y cubierto de sangre y allí, junto a ella, había una criatura que ellos jamás habían visto. Era grande, mucho más grande que Ron, que era muy alto. Debía de pesar al menos cuatrocientas libras. Estaba cubierta de pelo, pero el color de este no lo podían distinguir ya que la espesura del bosque no permitía que la luz pasara lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran ver algo. Ron saco su varita y trato de alumbrar pero no vio nada. La magia no influía en el recuerdo. La criatura se disponía a atacar al muggle cuando se escucharon caballos que venían. La criatura corrió a una velocidad increíble, y después de eso salieron del recuerdo.

-Eso es…….- trataba de decir Harry.

-No se que es eso, pero un lobo no es y un licántropo tampoco- dijo Ron.

-Es… enorme- dijo Harry.

-Es casi del tamaño de un caballo- dijo Ron.

-Y es muy rápida.

-No podemos solos con esto.

-Bill y Lupin podrían ayudarnos. Ellos son licántropos. Bueno Remus, pero Bill es muy bueno- dijo Harry.

-También esta Hagrid. A él le encantara ayudarnos a detener a esa criatura- dijo Ron.

-Mañana a primera hora hablaremos con ellos. Hay que mandarles una lechuza para que vengan aquí- dijo Harry.

-Si, con Hermione y Ginny trabajando será mas fácil. Dobby y Winky se harán cargo de los niños y nosotros podremos hablar con calma sin que nadie se entere- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hoy vienen a cenar Neville y Lorraine, dicen que quieren darnos algo, así que hay que guardar esto-dijo Harry señalando las fotografías.

-Si, no quiero que Hermione se preocupe más de lo normal.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido y ambos aurores salieron a ver que pasaba con las varitas por delante, preparados para cualquier cosa. Apenas llegaron a la sala y se dieron cuenta de que Neville había llegado demasiado temprano y sin avisar, así que se llevo una fea bienvenida por parte de los elfos, que al reconocerlo se estaban deshaciendo en disculpas. Ginny llegó unos minutos después, media hora más tarde llegó Hermione, que subió para arreglarse, y finalmente llego Lorraine.

-Chicos, queríamos veros a los cuatro para daros esto- dijo Neville.

-¡Ohh Neville! Por fin, que alegría- dijo Hermione mientras abría un sobre que le había dado Lorraine.

-Felicidades, compañero- dijo Ron.

Lo mismo pasó con Harry y Ginny, que felicitaron a sus amigos por la decisión de casarse.

La cena fue muy tranquila. Después del postre Kath y Sirius se fueron a jugar, dejando a los adultos solos. Charlaron de muchas cosas. La investigación de Lorraine hacia tiempo que estaba completada, pero la chica tenía más motivos para quedarse, ya no era capaz de separarse de Neville, con el que planeaba casarse a final de año.

-Mi abuela esta encantada con ella- decía Neville.

-Madame Augusta es _encantadoga_- dijo la francesa.

-Porque le agradas- dijo Neville.

-Eso no es cierto Nev, tu abuela es muy simpática- dijo la castaña.

-Con nosotros siempre se ha portado bien- dijo Ron.

-Lo se- dijo Neville -es que a veces es tan... en fin.

-No es tan dura…- dijo Ginny.

Lorraine se levantó para ir al servicio. Al pasar por el estudio de Ron vio que había una luz encendida, así que entro pensando que alguno de los niños podría estar ahí y al pasar junto a una pequeña mesita vio una de las fotografías que les dio Shakebolt a los aurores. La francesa estaba horrorizada con lo que veía. El espectáculo era dantesco. Una verdadera carnicería. No creía que un mago o un muggle fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Cuando se disponía a salir vio que Ron la miraba desde la puerta.

-Yo… lo siento. Vi la luz y pensé que los niños _podgrian estag_ aquí- dijo Lorraine.

-No debiste de ver esas fotografías- dijo el pelirrojo muy serio.

-Lo hizo un animal ¿_vegdad_?- dijo ella.

-Si, pero no sabemos que clase de criatura es.

-Quizás yo pueda _ayudag_ un poco- dijo Lorraine.

Ron lo meditó un poco. Después de todo era experta en zoología mágica, así que aun podría saber más que Hagrid. Finalmente le permitió ver el recuerdo del muggle. Hermione y los demás se percataron de que ya habían tardado demasiado así que fueron a buscarlos y entraron al despacho justo cuando salían del pensadero. Lorraine estaba horrorizada ante la escena que había visto.

-Se lo has mostrado ¿verdad?- dijo Harry.

-Si, vio las fotografías y quiso ayudar- dijo Ron.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que contarle lo que pasaba a sus esposas y a Neville y les contaron cuales eran sus planes. Lorraine iría con ellos, junto a Bill, Lupin y Hagrid, y dos aurores más y un equipo de alumnos de la escuela para tratar de capturar o eliminar a esa criatura.

Al día siguiente vieron a Bill, a Lupin y a Hagrid y los pusieron al tanto de todo. Los tres estaban sorprendidos de ver a ese tipo de criatura, Lorraine llegó más tarde con un libro.

-Ayer recordé algo. Es una leyenda de mi país, pero es parecido a lo que contaste _Hagui_- dijo Lorraine mientras le daba a Ron un libro. Había un marca páginas. Ron abrió el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_**Bestia de Gévaudan**__críptido__antropófago__ que supuestamente asoló la región de __Gévaudan__, en __Auvernia__, en el centro de __Francia__, entre __1764__ y __1767__ Leyenda_

_Se le atribuye la muerte de más de 130 campesinos, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, que fueron encontrados despedazados por los dientes de algún animal. En algunos casos las víctimas fueron encontradas decapitadas o partidas por la mitad, lo que demuestra la enorme violencia con la que fueron asesinadas. Son menores los casos de animales domésticos muertos por la Bestia, pues parece que ésta prefería la carne de los pastores a la de sus ganados._

_La mayor parte de los ataques se registraron en los alrededores de __Aveyron__. El primero de ellos se produjo el 30 de junio de 1764, día en que asesinó a Jeane Boullet, de 14 años. En los tres meses siguientes, la Bestia atacó y mató salvajemente a 2 niñas, 2 niños y una mujer. En __invierno__, con el animal acuciado por el hambre, las muertes ascendieron hasta el punto de que se producía una víctima o dos cada semana. En ésa época, los bosques de Gévaudan acogían una población considerable de __lobos__, pero los testimonios de los pocos testigos y supervivientes rechazaron su autoría. Describían al animal como una bestia gigantesca de pelo rojizo con un tamaño mucho mayor que el de un lobo, con rayas negras en los cuartos traseros y una cresta de pelos largos sobre el lomo. La cola era larga y musculosa, y las mandíbulas, bien desarrolladas y llenas de dientes enormes. Los rastreadores y cazadores que acudieron al lugar atraídos por las recompensas ofrecidas para quien capturase al monstruo, encontraron huellas de tamaño considerable y le calcularon un peso de unos 100 __kilos__. Durante meses se mataron grandes cantidades de lobos en la zona, pero la bestia era increíblemente escurridiza. Llegó a mencionarse que las balas rebotaban sobre su lomo y los aterrorizados campesinos opinaban que era el mismo __Demonio__ venido de los __Infiernos__. Pronto llegó a considerarse un problema nacional, y el propio rey __Luis XV__ envió un cuerpo de __dragones__ de caballería para abatirla, sin resultados, al que posteriormente se unirían otros tres. Para entonces el año de __1764__ había acabado y las víctimas ya eran 54._

_Según el testimonio de uno de los capitanes de los __dragones__, logró ver cara a cara a la Bestia antes de que ésta consiguiese huir. Era tan grande como su propio __caballo__ pero pronto lo dejó atrás con facilidad, pues lo superaba ampliamente en velocidad y agilidad. Mientras huía, él y los hombres que le acompañaban descargaron varias decenas disparos contra ella que ni siquiera parecieron atravesar su piel_

_El asunto de la Bestia de Gévaudan traspasó fronteras y llegó a considerarse un problema serio para el gobierno de __Luis XV__, entonces recién salido de la __Guerra de los Siete Años__. Las potencias extranjeras comentaban jocosas cómo el ejército francés podía pensar siquiera en la victoria si sus mejores tropas no eran capaces de capturar un "simple" lobo en mitad de su propio país. Pronto se retiraron de la zona a las autoridades locales por considerarlas inútiles, y se pescó a más de un cazador particular que ponía pistas falsas para despistar a los dragones y aspirar a cobrar la recompensa matando él mismo la Bestia. Se pusieron trampas y se rastreó el monte día y noche, pero la bestia siempre aparecía en otro lugar y continuaba su siniestra matanza._

_El nerviosismo se apoderó de la población y estallaron disturbios. Se acusó públicamente a algunos vecinos de ser __hombres lobo__ que se convertían por las noches en la bestia; otros se volvieron contra los __gitanos__, a los que acusaron de criar alguna bestia salvaje en su circo que había escapado al monte. Los sacerdotes predicaban contra el rey, responsable indirecto de la crisis, o decían que las víctimas eran jóvenes lascivas a las que Dios había enviado la Bestia como castigo. Incluso se llegó a poner en el punto de mira a un noble que había estado en __África__ y criaba en los jardines de su palacio __hienas__tigres__leones__ y __perros__ de presa, acusándolo de cruzar los animales hasta dar con una bestia asesina e indestructible._

_Fuese ella o no, lo cierto es que en __1767__, con más de 130 muertes en la región, un campesino armado abatió en Gévaudan un lobo descomunal, más grande que cualquiera de los que se podían encontrar en Francia. Poco después se mató una loba también de gran tamaño. La leyenda cuenta que los responsables de las capturas emplearon balas de __plata__ hechas tras fundir medallas de la __Virgen María__, algo que ha pasado posteriormente al imaginario colectivo como la única forma de matar un hombre-lobo. Al menos uno de los ejemplares fue llevado a __París__, donde llegó en un estado de putrefacción muy avanzado, lo que impidió disecarlo. Su esqueleto fue expuesto en el Museo Real de la ciudad hasta su destrucción en un incendio. A pesar de que el esqueleto se ha perdido, las descripciones parecen indicar que se trataba de una gran subespecie de lobo de los __Alpes__, extinta en el __siglo XIX__. La falta de animales grandes que estos lobos encontraron en su nuevo hogar les habrían impulsado a alimentarse de los humanos, fáciles de capturar y matar. Desde entonces, no se ha producido ningún ataque similar a los de la Bestia."_

-Creo que deberíamos de llamar a Charlie. Él esta acostumbrado a tratar con animales muy peligrosos- dijo Bill.

-Tienes razón, dijo Ron –Un experto en dragones no nos vendría mal.

Charlie aceptó ayudarles. Los aurores y los estudiantes fueron informados de la misión y de los datos principales. Kya se había ofrecido a ayudarles, pero Charlie la convenció de que ella tenía que cuidar a los pequeños y que no había razón para que ambos se arriesgaran. Al día siguiente todos partieron hacia Wiltshire para enfrentarse a la criatura.

Harry y Ron pensaban que quizás la criatura era un cruce experimental como los que acostumbraba a hacer Hagrid. Ni Lorraine ni Hagrid sabían que era exactamente la criatura. Lupin decía que un licántropo no era, definitivamente. Los estudiantes estaban temerosos. Charlie por su parte estaba planeando una estrategia coordinada para poder atrapar con vida a la criatura y estudiarla, y en caso de que fuera un cruce experimental buscar al mago que la creó.

Lo primero que hicieron fue revisar las fincas pertenecientes a magos. Se dividieron en grupos. Uno lo comandaba Ron y con él iban dos estudiantes de la escuela de aurores, Charlie y Lupin. Otro de los grupos era comandado por los dos aurores que habían llegado y ahí iba Stattler, uno de los ayudantes de Charlie, dos estudiantes y Hagrid. El último grupo lo comandaba Harry y con él iban Lorraine, Petrov, el segundo ayudante que Charlie trajo, dos estudiantes y Bill.

No encontraron nada anormal, así que lo siguiente fue organizar un campamento en el bosque para localizar a la criatura.

Pasaron dos noches en las que no vieron nada, pero a la tercera finalmente vieron a la criatura. Charlie y sus ayudantes lanzaron encantamientos como los que usaban para los dragones pero los hechizos no le hacían nada. Harry y los demás se unieron a lanzar hechizos pero tampoco hicieron nada, parecía que rebotaban en su cuerpo. Sólo Lorraine seguía sin hacer nada, ella evaluaba las posibilidades que tenían de capturar a la criatura.

La bestia había derribado ya a dos de los alumnos y se disponía a atacarlos pero en eso vio a Hagrid y salto contra él. Pero la mole que era el viejo guardabosques resistió el embate. Hagrid intentó capturarla con las manos, lo cual fue un error por que la bestia estuvo apunto de morderlo. Harry reacciono y sin pensar lanzó la maldición asesina. Para sorpresa de todos, la maldición no le hizo nada a la bestia, aunque ésta huyo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, aparte de Harry no se sabia de nada que sobreviviera al Avada Kedabra.

-Hay algunas especies que son _gesistentes_ a las maldiciones- dijo Lorraine.

-Los dragones, las quimeras y las manticoras- dijo Charlie.

-Y hay otros más pero ninguno resiste la maldición asesina- dijo Petrov.

-¿Los aurores tienen prohibido usarla verdad?- pregunto Bill.

Uno de los aurores que los acompañaba miro a Harry y a Ron y sonrió con bastante sorna. Los estudiantes se reían de ver las caras de Ron y Harry, que comenzaban a enrojecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lorraine.

-Es que ahora los aurores tienen licencia para matar- explicó Harry.

-Pero Potter y Weasley nunca la usan- dijo el auror.

-Shakebolt estará feliz- dijo el otro.

Los alumnos rieron.

Mas tarde Bill se acerco a Harry y a Ron, que conversaban con Lorraine.

-No les hagáis caso. Sois muy buenos aurores- dijo Bill.

-Gracias- dijo Harry. -Pero todos opinan que somos demasiado blandos.

-Por que no conocen por todo lo que habéis pasado- dijo Bill y se fue.

-No _debeguían_ de _buglagse_ de vosotros- dijo Lorraine.

Harry suspiró.

-No es cobardía- dijo Ron. –Es que no queremos hacerlo otra vez.

De madrugada Lorraine estaba charlando con Bill, Charlie, Remus y Hagrid.

-¿_Pog_ qué les afecta tanto _hablag_ de la maldición asesina?- preguntó Lorraine.

-¿No te lo ha contado Neville? ¿No te ha hablado de la última batalla?- preguntó Remus.

-No. A él no le gusta _hablag_ de eso- dijo la francesa.

-Ejem, ejem, Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron el colegio. No cursaron el séptimo curso- dijo Hagrid.

-Buscaron los horcruxes que Voldemort había hecho y los encontraron- dijo Charlie.

-No dejaron que los de la Orden los ayudáramos- se quejó Bill.

-Pero al final logramos encontrarlos- dijo Remus.

-La batalla fue en el valle de Godric- agregó Hagrid.

-Los chicos participaron en ella, incluyendo a Neville, Luna y Ginny. Harry vio a Lord Voldemort y corrió hacia él, Ron y Hermione fueron tras Harry- dijo Charlie.

-Voldemort no estaba solo. Los chicos fueron rodeados por mortifagos- agregó Remus.

-Luna y Neville se dieron cuenta de que los chicos estaban en problemas y junto a Ginny y los gemelos fueron a ayudarles- dijo Bill.

-Ahí fue en donde _higuieron_ a _Gon_ y a _Fgred,_ ¿_vegdad_?- preguntó Lorraine.

-Si, nosotros nos dimos cuenta y corrimos para ayudarles. Un mortifago tenía atrapada a Ginny y estaba a punto de matarla. Harry estaba luchando con Voldemort, y en eso, Snape mató el mortifago y puso a salvo a mi hermanita- dijo Charlie.

-Neville peleaba contra Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no pudo contra ella. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban torturando a Neville y fue en su ayuda, pero Bellatrix no estaba sola. Ahí estaban su marido Rodolfus y Rabastan, el hermano de este, y también Lucius Malfoy. Hermione no pudo contra ellos, Ron se dio cuenta y junto con Hagrid y George corrieron para ayudarlos. Cuando vio que estaban torturándola, Ron….- dijo Bill.

-Ron mató a Lucius- dijo Hagrid.

-Esa noche aparecieron aurores y magos del ministerio. La pelea era cruenta. Los mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones asesinas y nosotros tratábamos de desarmarlos o de aturdirlos. De pronto vimos una ráfaga de luz y a Voldemort caer. Harry lo mató- dijo Remus.

-Apenas tenían diecisiete años Lorraine- dijo Charlie.

-Nunca hablan de ello, llevan una gran carga- dijo Bill.

-Quizás lo hablen entre ellos. Creo que Ron ha hablado con Hermione, pero nada con los demás- dijo Remus.

Esperaron dos días más y la bestia no atacó. Hasta la siguiente noche. Uno de los alumnos vio a la bestia y esta lo persiguió y derribó. El chico sacó su varita y justo en ese momento Petrov y Charlie lo vieron y dieron la alarma. Ron había invocado una barrera para que la bestia no escapara. Harry y los demás alumnos acribillaron a la bestia con maldiciones asesinas que no le hacían nada hasta que trató de atacarlos. Bill lanzó una maldición que dio en el interior del hocico de la bestia y solamente así fue que esta murió.

La bestia fue llevada al ministerio de magia al departamento de misterios, en donde se le permitió a Lorraine y a Charlie estudiarla. La bestia era un raro cruce, pero aun no podían definir que clase de especie era. Parecía un lobo y un león, pero era más grande que ambos. Le extrajeron los colmillos y las garras. Su mordida parecía que producía heridas que no sanaban. Las garras no tenían nada fuera de lo normal. Su piel sin embargo era resistente al fuego y aun muerta la piel había resultado ser inmune a la maldición asesina. Sin embargo cuando estaba apunte de llegar un experto en cruces mágicos que venía del ministerio de Sudáfrica, la bestia desapareció del departamento de misterios. Ninguno de los inefables tenía idea de qué había pasado. Las medidas de seguridad allí eran mayores a las de cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera el ministro de magia era capaz de acceder a algunos niveles del ministerio.

-Desapareció- dijo Hermione.

-¿Sin dejar rastro?- preguntó Ron.

-Ninguno- contestó ella.

En el mes de noviembre malas noticias se supieron. Llegaron lechuzas para Harry, Hermione y Ginny avisándoles de la muerte de Horace Sluggorn. El anciano profesor había muerto en la madrugada a consecuencia de un ahogamiento. El jefe de Slytherin se encontraba en su despacho y tomaba una copa de Wisky de fuego mientras comía piña confitada. Al parecer se ahogó con un trozo de esta. Los elfos del colegio lo encontraron tirado en el suelo y de inmediato informaron a la directora que ordenó lo trasladaran a San Mungo en donde ya nada pudieron hacer por él. Uno de los sanadores resultó ser parte del club de las eminencias y al revisar las pertenencias del profesor encontró una lista con los alumnos que habían formado parte de esta.

-Yo no tengo por qué ir- decía Ron.

-Nos enviaron una lechuza- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Dirás que te la enviaron a ti- dijo él indignado.

-Te mencionaron.

-Ni siquiera sabía quien era yo.

-Si lo sabía.

-Me llamaba Ruppert.

-Ronald, ya basta- dijo ella en tono perentorio.

-Apuesto que a Harry y a Ginny les enviaron lechuzas separadas- se quejó Ron.

-Ya basta. Te salvo la vida- dijo la castaña.

-Por su culpa me envenenaron.

Solo la intensa mirada que ella le dirigió hizo que Ron callara. Minutos más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny quienes les contaron que a su casa habían llegado dos lechuzas avisándoles.

-¿Lo ves?

-Ronald, si no guardas silencio…-dijo ella acercándose lo suficiente para que solo él escuchara la última frase que bastó para que Ron no volviera a protestar.

Asistieron muchas celebridades al entierro. Incluso Severus Snape, una de las personas que menos ganas tenían de ver Harry y Ron. Parecía que su antiguo profesor platicaba con Minerva McGonagall y que no estaba muy a gusto.

-Severus si no fuera tan importante no te lo pediría- dijo Minerva.

-Ya sabes que mi decisión es definitiva- contestó Severus.

-El colegio te necesita- protestó ella.

-Otros pueden hacerlo- dijo él.

-Sabes que no es así- protestó la directora.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para eso- dijo él.

-Sabes que no es verdad- dijo ella.

-No puedo- contestó él.

-Hazlo por Dumbledore- dijo ella como un último recurso.

Severus Snape no dijo nada. La directora había tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón de aquel hombre. Más tarde ella se acercó a Harry para pedirle un favor.

-Profesora, sabe que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Harry.

-Harry, sabes que si puedes y que debes- dijo McGonagall.

-No me haga hacerlo…- suplicó el moreno.

Sentía la mirada penetrante de su esposa y de Hermione que estaban junto a ellos y que habían escuchado la petición de la profesora. Ron por su parte se abstuvo de mostrar su apoyo, ya que la amenaza que Hermione le había hecho aun pendía sobre su cabeza.

-Hazlo por Dumbledore. Sabes que el colegio era muy importante para él- dijo la directora.

-Profesor Snape. ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Harry.

-Si- dijo Snape mientras miraba a McGonagall con algo de resentimiento, por que sabía que esto era cosa de ella.

-Ejem, profesor, usted debe de volver a dar clase en el colegio- dijo Harry muy serio.

-No puedo regresar, Potter. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe- dijo el cetrino profesor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-Es que….es que….Usted tuvo que hacerlo- dijo finalmente Harry.

Snape de detuvo, parecía que se había quedado paralizado. A lo lejos, Ginny, Hermione, McGonagall y Ron observaban la escena.

-No fue su culpa- dijo Harry y suspiró. –Usted solo estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes.

-Resulta curioso que seas tú el que me lo pida- dijo Snape.

-Al final lo comprendí. Además usted la salvó. Yo…ya no puedo tener nada contra usted.

-Lo pensaré- dijo Severus antes de marcharse.

-Solo sería lo que resta de este curso y el siguiente- dijo Harry.

-Pobres niños. ¿Qué os han hecho?- dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Ron, sabes que es un excelente profesor- dijo la castaña.

-Hum- dijo el pelirrojo –Solo te faltó decir que McGonagall tiene una mirada tierna o que Flitwick es de mi estatura.

-Señor Weasley- dijo McGonagall.

-Ronald, ¿qué te dije?- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Míralo, no ha cambiado nada- dijo Ron.

-No seas tonto. ¿Qué querías? ¿Que trajera el cabello rosa como Tonks?- dijo Ginny.

-Ella sí es buena profesora- dijo Ron. –Aunque también tiene su lado oscuro…

-Claro. Todos los que te exigen estudiar son diabólicos. A este paso yo voy a terminar siendo diabólica- dijo la castaña.

-Siempre lo has sido- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió tratando de hacerse la enfadada e indignada, pero la verdad es que el comentario de su esposo le había hecho gracia.

Una lechuza se posaba delante de su destinatario, que tomo la nota que el ave traía atada a su pata y leyó el mensaje _"Esta Hecho"._

-Nos encontramos aquí para honrar a un gran amigo y maestro. Gracias a sus conocimientos y apoyo logramos realizar nuestras metas y hoy es tiempo para agradecerle y darle el último adiós a ese amigo. Justo es, que alguien que fue como un hijo para él, sea el que diga unas palabras y ponga la placa conmemorativa.

-Sluggorn no tenia hijos- dijo Ginny.

-No que se supiera- dijo Hermione.

-Quizás es….- iba a decir Ron.

-Demos un aplauso a Harry Potter para que diga unas palabras de despedida para el hombre que fue como un padre para él.

Harry se puso blanco y subió casi a empujones de Hermione y Ginny.

-Yo... yo… eeeh…lo echaremos de menos, profesor- dijo Harry que de inmediato bajo del podium.

-Lo sabía- dijo Ron.

Unos días después Ron estaba en su oficina y Winky se apareció para decirle que necesitaba que fuera a casa. Ron desapareció de la oficina inmediatamente y apareció en Grimmauld place. Subió a la habitación de los niños. Allí estaban sus hijos con Winky, así que Ron fue a su habitación.

-Hola- dijo Hermione. –Te esperábamos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los niños están bien, y nosotros te esperábamos- dijo ella.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó él.

-Si, nosotros- dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Ron no necesito más para saber lo que su esposa le quería decir. De inmediato corrió para abrazarla y besarla y al igual que paso con Kath y con Alex, se puso de lo más sentimental.

-Pero, ¿cuánto llevas?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Casi un mes.

Ron la abrazo ligeramente.

-No me voy a romper- dijo ella divertida.

-No quiero haceros daño.

-Siempre te pones así. Dos hijos y aun no cambias- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y ahora tres. ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

-Si es niño, Ron.

-¿Y si es niña?- preguntó sonriente Ron.

-Mmmm… Mia- dijo ella.

-Me gusta- dijo Ron.

-¿Se lo vamos a decir a la familia?

-Si, pero no ahora.

-Celoso- bromeó ella.

-Sois míos y ahora sólo puedo pensar en ti y en mis tres niños- dijo él.

-¿Volverás a trabajar?- preguntó inocentemente ella, auque de antemano sabía la respuesta.

-No. Soy fiel a las tradiciones- dijo él con una gran sonrisa. –Avisaré que estaré enfermo el resto de la semana.

-Ginny, creo que vamos a ser tíos otra vez- dijo Harry cuando vio a Ginny por la noche.

-Fleur tenía deseos de quedarse embarazada otra vez. Aunque después de lo de Aurim tiene algo de miedo…

-No. Hoy tu hermano recibió la visita de Winky y le pidió que fuera a casa, y después de media hora apareció por la chimenea avisando que estaba enfermo y que no iría a trabajar el resto de la semana.

-Voy a verlo- dijo ella.

-No hace falta. La cara de él era de todo, menos de enfermo. No podía ocultar una estúpida sonrisa- dijo el moreno.

-Si tus suposiciones son correctas, cielo, el domingo lo sabremos.

-Si amor, es lo que siempre hacen- dijo Harry.

Tal y como lo sospechaba Harry, Ron y Hermione anunciaron que serían papas nuevamente, y que el bebé nacería en julio. Como de costumbre, todos felicitaron a la pareja.

El mes de diciembre llegó muy rápido y con él la boda de Lorraine y Neville. La abuela de Neville estaba más que contenta. No paraba de hablar con todos los invitados de lo orgullosa que estaba de su nieto, aunque siempre terminaba por decir que debió de ser auror, y de comentar acerca de lo buena chica que era Lorraine. Augusta estaba encantada con ella.

Ron y Harry estaban hablando con Khaled mientras que Neville terminaba de arreglarse. Parecía que no tenia nada de nervios, pero apenas escuchó que Ron le comentaba a Harry que el camino hasta el altar era lo más difícil, Neville se desmayó. Harry lo detuvo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. Por otra parte Lorraine estaba de lo más calmada. Ginny charlaba con Gabrielle, mientras que Fleur ayudaba a su amiga a vestirse y en un rincón Hermione cuchicheaba con Luna. La ceremonia fue muy bonita, y la fiesta terminó bastante tarde, aunque los novios no permanecieron hasta el final ya que tenían que partir rumbo a África.

-¿África?- preguntó Ron.

-Neville no nos contó a donde iría de luna de miel- dijo Harry.

-Si que es extraño- dijo Khaled.

-Neville siempre ha sido extraño- dijo Luna, lo que causó que Ron sonriera.

-Neville esta loco. ¿África?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mejor cállate, Ron, tú y Hermione fuisteis a Egipto- dijo sarcástica Ginny.

-No por mi gusto- dijo el pelirrojo –yo quería ir a Italia.

-Si, por que allí estaba la gira de los Chudley y esa cantante muggle que te gusta- dijo Hermione resentida.

-Es mejor verla a ella que a los muertos- dijo Ron.

-Te divertiste- dijo ella.

-Hum, si es divertidísimo visitar pirámides y leer maldiciones arcanas- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues en algunas pirámides estabas muy divertido…- dijo ella. Ron cerró los ojos como recordando algo y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué pasó en las pirámides?- dijo Ginny.

Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse también. Había hablado de más y sabiendo lo curiosa que era su cuñada podía adivinar que no pararía hasta obtener la respuesta.

-Nada- dijo la castaña mirando a Ron.

Harry nada mas de ver a sus amigo sonrió, ya que se imagino de inmediato el por qué se habían sonrojado. Se acerco a Ron y le dijo al oído:

-¿En una pirámide?

Pero la discreción de Harry no fue suficiente, ya que Ginny lo escuchó y comenzó a reírse de su hermano y su cuñada. Luna y Khaled no pudieron evitar reír también.

-Y dicen que los raros somos nosotros- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, al menos Kath no fue concebida en una pirámide- dijo Harry.

En el mes de febrero llegaron un par de invitaciones para Ron y Harry.

-Potter, Weasley, hoy recibí una lechuza de la escuela de Aurores. El profesor Akira les pide que den una exhibición de AMMM- dijo Shakebolt.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Ron.

-No hemos practicado en meses…- dijo Harry.

-Tranquilos, la exhibición es en 4 meses, a finales de mayo. Pero el profesor quiere que se entrenen para la exhibición- dijo el jefe.

-Empezaremos a entrenar- dijo Ron.

-Una dieta no estaría mal Potter- dijo Shakebolt. –Has aumentado algunas libras estos meses.

Esa noche Harry, que aun estaba molesto porque le habían sugerido una dieta, se encontró con visitas en casa. Ginny habñaba alegremente con Tonks y Remus.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Lupin.

-Remus, Tonks, ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo el moreno.

-Felices- dijo la ex auror.

-Harry, vamos a ser papás- dijo Remus.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo sorprendido, ya que no se lo esperaba. Remus y Tonks habían decidido no tener hijos debido a la licantropía de Lupin.

-No lo esperábamos, pero pasó- dijo Tonks.

-Ginny nos explicaba cosas del niño- dijo Remus, que se notaba un poco preocupado, pero muy contento

-Ya les he dicho. El niño puede nacer con algunas características, pero no será licántropo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny tiene razón. Solo tenéis que mirar Susi. Ella no tiene nada de licántropo y Aurim solo algunas características, como la velocidad y los reflejos- dijo Harry.

-De hecho, el bebe podría ser metamorfomago como la madre- dijo Ginny.

-Gracias- dijo Remus.

-Nacerá a finales de agosto- dijo Tonks.

-Será solo un mes menor que el bebé de Hermione y Ron- dijo Remus.

Remus pareció meditar lo que había dicho y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Ya deja de pensar eso, amor- dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny.

-Remus a veces piensa que él ya debería de ser abuelo, que sus hijos deberían de ser de la edad de Harry- dijo Tonks.

-No deberías de pensar en eso- dijo Harry.

-Sirius tampoco tenia hijos- dijo Tonks.

-En Azkaban habría sido un poco difícil tenerlos y después escondido en Grimmaul place tampoco podía- dijo Remus.

Durante la cena, Tonks dijo:

–Akira me ha contado que os invito a una exhibición de AMMM.

-Si- dijo Harry algo molesto.

-No te veo muy animado- dijo Lupin.

-Shakebolt me sugirió ponerme a dieta- dijo Harry.

Ginny no pudo reprimir una risa, ya que imaginaba el motivo del desanimo de su marido. Harry era muy cuidadoso con lo que comía, y con una sanadora como esposa, las comidas en casa siempre eran muy saludables. En cuanto a Ron, la cosa era diferente. Hermione le pedía a Winky cosas muy saludables para las comidas, aunque de vez en cuando ella le cocinaba a Ron algunos caprichos. El pelirrojo comía lo que había preparado Winky, pero en el trabajo siempre tenía un amplio surtido de dulces. De hecho su capa de viaje tenía un compartimiento secreto para ellas. Compartimiento que había descubierto Kath, que tenía ya un par de caries que sus abuelos atendían, aunque no sabían por qué habían surgido. Hermione si que tenía una idea. A pesar de sus malos hábitos, Ron se conservaba tan esbelto como siempre.

-Es por Ron, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

-Si- dijo Harry.

-Siempre ha sido así, recuérdalo en el colegio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ese es un misterio que Hermione debería de estudiar- dijo Remus.

-Las mujeres se lo agradeceríamos- dijo Tonks.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hermione y Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada- dijo el pelirrojo desanimado.

-No te creo- dijo ella.

-Es que nos han pedido dar una exhibición de AMMM en la academia- dijo Ron.

-¿Y?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada, que tendremos que entrenar. Hacia meses que no entrenábamos- dijo Ron. –Bueno, al menos a mi no me sugirieron una dieta.

-Harry ha aumentado algunas libras estos meses- dijo Hermione. –Tú deberías de ponerte a dieta también.

-Si, eso es lo que me molesta. No quiero darle ventaja a Harry- dijo el pelirrojo.

Las siguientes semanas Ron y Harry se las pasaron entrenando AMMM. Entrenaban por separado, y le pedían a algunos compañeros que los ayudaran. Harry estaba a dieta y había logrado perder algunas libras. Ron estaba igual que siempre, y su dieta consistió en comer un par de pastelillos menos al día, lo cual tenía frito de envidia a Harry que no podía ni probar alimentos con harina. En el trabajo había poco que hacer. Afortunadamente no había más incidentes de marcas tenebrosas ni de bestias, aunque los chicos aun se preocupaban por la desaparición de la bestia que habían matado en Wiltshire. Por otra parte Hermione seguía con su investigación acerca del velo, y decidió que comenzaría las reuniones con Luna más tarde. Así no dejaría el trabajo, y los últimos meses de su embarazo podría trabajar sin riesgos en su casa o en casa de Luna, aunque la idea de dejar a Ron con los niños no la animaba demasiado.

Harry recibió una noticia que le quito el mal humor por días. Ginny le informó de que seria padre nuevamente, lo cual llenó de emoción a Harry. La pelirroja estaba de tres meses. Ella se había dado cuenta, y fue con uno de los medí magos para que la revisara, pero este le dijo que probablemente tendría problemas durante los primeros dos meses, por lo cual decidió no contárselo a Harry para que el moreno no se preocupara. Aceptó un trabajo de escritorio en San Mungo, sin comentárselo a nadie. Harry se molesto un poco, pero pudo más la alegría de saber que seria padre otra vez. La sorpresas no paraban, ya que esa misma semana el medí mago les informo que eran gemelos.

-Ginny ¿aceptarías que los padrinos de los niños fueran Remus y Tonks, y Hagrid y Ollympe?- dijo Harry.

-Claro que si. Ellos son como de la familia- dijo la pelirroja. –Se van a poner felices cuando lo sepan, te quieren mucho.

-Si, Hagrid fue la primera persona que conocí que me demostró cariño.

El mes de Mayo. Era el día de la pelea. Toda la familia y amigos habían ido a verlos. Akira los presentó y los alumnos los ovacionaron. Había varios profesores que habían tenido y hasta el repulsivo Smith miraba el combate.

Los alumnos ya no combatían con armas. Algunos incidentes que involucraban alguna oreja habían hecho que solo se usaran espadas de madera y de bambú. Sin embargo Harry y Ron si usaban espadas de verdad. Los chicos eran verdaderos maestros con las espadas. Ron logró desarmar a Harry, que de inmediato sacó de su traje un par de bastones con los que atacó a Ron y casi consigue desarmarlo. Pero el pelirrojo fue un poco más hábil y usando la katana logro partir uno de los bastones. El pedazo voló y le dio en la frente a Smith que miró con rencor a Ron. Éste se distrajo un momento y le costó ser desarmado por Harry, que lo atacó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a coger otra arma. Harry, sin querer, pisó mal y Ron pudo girar tras él y pasarle una mano por la nuca bajo su brazo. Con una de sus piernas enredó la de Harry y aprovechando su mayor estatura logro llevarlo al suelo. Ron rápidamente tomó con su otra mano el brazo de Harry que quería girarse para liberarse, y después pasó su otra pierna por la cintura del moreno. Parecía una serpiente que se enredaba sobre su victima. Harry estaba sorprendido por el ataque.

-Sabia que lo usaría- dijo Hermione a Ginny.

-¿De donde ha aprendido eso?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo vio en el televisor en casa de mis padres. Tienen un canal de deportes y en diciembre estuvimos un par de días con ellos. Ron vio la Lucha Libre y se aprendió varios movimientos- dijo Hermione.

Harry estaba atrapado y comenzaba a perder el aliento y a ponerse morado. Akira veía con orgullo el movimiento de Ron. Harry finalmente con la única mano que tenía libre consiguió asestar un par de codazos a Ron en las costillas que hicieron que el pelirrojo aflojara su abrazo. Harry se liberó y atacó a Ron con una patada descendente al hombro del pelirrojo, que quedo inutilizado.

-Ouch- dijo Bill.

-Eso debe _doleg_- dijo Fleur.

Ron se puso en pie como pudo, se preparó para atacar y tuvo éxito. Logró atrapar con sus piernas el tobillo de Harry que avanzaba contra él y al derribar al moreno lanzó un golpe que dio a Harry en pleno rostro. La nariz del moreno estaba rota.

-Fue buena idea no traer a los niños- dijo Molly.

-Si, espero que los elfos puedan con tantos- dijo Arthur.

El ataque final estaba por llegar. Ya estaban bastante lastimados. Ron se descuidó y Harry lo venció con un excelente golpe a la mandíbula. Akira subió a felicitarlos.

-Estamos empatados- dijo Harry.

-Si, uno a uno- dijo Ron.

-¿Buscaremos el desempate?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

Ginny sacó su varita para curarlos y en un minuto los dejo como nuevos. Aunque Ron horas después aun se quejaba de que le dolía algo la mandíbula al comer.

Hermione tuvo mucha suerte, ya que Luna cogió un par de meses de descanso. Ella estaba embarazada de seis meses, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que Khaled le sugirió que la revisaran dos meses antes y ahí fue que se enteraron que serian papás. Así que Hermione se reunía a menudo con ella en casa del padre de Luna y podía seguir con la investigación del velo. Eso le daba tiempo a Alexandra, su ayudante, para que se preparara para los exámenes finales.

Con julio llegó el esperado nacimiento de Mia. Fue el 30 de julio, un día antes que el cumpleaños de Harry y el mismo día que el de Neville.

El embarazo de Ginny iba perfectamente. El 22 de agosto nació el bebe de Tonks y Lupin y después de un minucioso análisis Lupin respiró tranquilo. El bebé no era licántropo, aunque el medí mago le aseguró que tendría algunas características, pero que no se transformaría en lobo. El bebé era enigmático, ya que unas veces le veían los ojos azules, otras los tenía miel… Hermione sospechaba que había heredado algunas habilidades de su madre. Lupin y Tonks decidieron ponerle Brenin y le pidieron a Harry y a Ginny que fueran los padrinos del niño.

El 26 de septiembre nacieron los bebés de Ginny y Harry. Éstos si que fueron gemelos idénticos. Eran muy parecidos a Harry. Ginny y su esposo ya tenían los nombres: el mayor sería Brian Harry y sus padrinos serian Hagrid y Ollympe, y el menor se llamaría James Arthur y sus padrinos serían Lupin y Tonks.


	7. Chapter 7 Los secretos de Luna

Capitulo 7: Los secretos de Luna

Sentadas en el salón de Grimmaul Place, Luna y Hermione terminan de tomarse un té. Junto a ellas, en dos pequeños moisés, duermen plácidamente las pequeñas Mia y Kara. Ron está arriba jugando con Kath y Alex para evitar que molesten a las chicas.

-Bueno,-Hermione dejó su taza sobre la mesa y miró a Luna-¿estás lista?

-Creo que sí.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte.

-No, confío en ti, Hermione-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Está bien –Hermione suspiró.- Entonces empezaré a explicarte lo que vamos a hacer. Tengo bastante claro que tu madre usó magia antigua para aislarte de los recuerdos que ella misma te dio. Así que no es suficiente con que tú pienses en ellos para que yo pueda extraerlos, como haríamos normalmente.

-¿Entonces cómo los sacaremos?

-Tengo algunos hechizos, pero estoy casi segura de que no funcionarían…Además de que ya conozco a tu madre lo suficiente para saber que no permitiría que accedieran a su trabajo con un hechizo que se pueda encontrar en un libro de magia. He estado preparando algunas técnicas muggles. Voy a intentar algo parecido a la hipnosis.

-Está bien-dijo Luna como si tal cosa mientras bostezaba.

-Puse una poción relajante en tu té-dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable. -Te quedarás profundamente dormida en apenas un minuto. Ven, túmbate en el sofá.-Hermione la cogió de la mano y la llevo, adormilada, hasta el sofá.

Luna apenas tubo tiempo de contestar a Hermione. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada.

Hermione acercó un escabel hasta ella con un movimiento de su varita y se sentó en él a la altura de la cabeza de Luna. Cogió la mano de la rubia y apuntó a su sien con la varita. Un complicado movimiento y un hechizo murmurado hicieron que el cuerpo de Luna sufriera un pequeño espasmo.

-Luna, soy Hermione. Puede oírme, ¿verdad?

-Si-contestó Luna.

-Voy a moverme por tu memoria. Tienes que ayudarme. Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale?

-Genial.

-Quiero que imagines que tu cabeza es como un gran almacén o un archivo en el que tus recuerdos están clasificados. Puedes clasificarlos en libros, o en habitaciones, lo que más te guste. Pero necesito que separes los recuerdos de Hogwarts de los de Khaled o los de tu padre, ¿me has entendido?

-Si-contestó Luna frunciendo el ceño. Unos segundos después su rostro se relajó de nuevo- Ya está.

-¿Cómo lo has organizado?

-En habitaciones.

-Muy bien, Luna. Ahora voy a entrar y abriré algunas puertas. No se si me verás moverme entre ellas, si lo haces y no deseas que entre en alguna de las puertas, detenme.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione apretó aun más la mano de Luna y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la habitación de Luna y sin despegar la varita de su sitio. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres. Estaba igual que cuando el ED celebraba sus reuniones secretas. Al fondo, en la pared más alejada de la puerta principal , había muchas puertas, cada una con una plaquita plateada. Hermione se paseó mirando las placas: Hogwarts, Papá, Khaled, Kara, El Quisquilloso, Viajes. ¿Dónde había colocado Luna los recuerdos de Arthemisa?

Supongo que al no saber si los tiene o no, no es capaz de clasificarlos pensó Hermione.

La chica recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando alguna pista. ¿Había algo diferente? Estaban los cojines en el suelo, las estanterías llenas de libros y hasta uno o dos adornos de navidad de Dobby. Se apoyó contra la puerta de Hogwarts y resopló con fastidio.

-Vamos, Arthemisa. ¿Dónde has dejado tu pista?

Hermione dio un respingo cuando la puerta cedió bajo su peso. La habitación que encontró no la conocía, pero supuso que era la sala común de Ravenclaw. Esparcidos por las mesas, el suelo, los sillones y hasta las escaleras había cientos de libros encuadernados en brillantes colores. Hermione cogió el que tenía más cerca y lo abrió. No era un libro normal, era un álbum de fotos. McGonagall aparecía en todas las fotografías. En unas estaba en su despacho hablando, en otras realizando hechizos para la clase. Hermione cerró el libro y miró la portada: "Transformaciones". Dejó el libro y anduvo por la habitación. En un tablón de anuncios había muchos pergaminos reclamando objetos perdidos. Sobre una butaca vio un libro que le llamó la atención. Su portada rezaba: "Ronald Weasley". Le daba un poco de apuro pero al final lo cogió y lo abrió. Había fotos de Ron jugando al quiddtich, practicando en la sala de los menesteres, volando sobre el thestral, atrapado entre los tentáculos de los cerebros… Pasó unas cuantas páginas sin verlas, no quería ver imágenes de la guerra. Se encontró con una foto de su propia boda. ¿Acaso a Luna le gustaba Ron? Sacó la foto de la boda del álbum para verla de cerca. Ron y ella se miraban acaramelados y él la besaba con ternura. Hermione sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho esa foto-dijo Luna bajando por la escalera.

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo has…?

-No se. Estás en mi cabeza. Me aburría. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Hermione colocó la fotografía en su sitio y cerró el libro rápidamente, un tanto sonrojada.

-No es lo que piensas-dijo Luna tranquilamente cogiendo el álbum de Ron.-No me gustaba Ron, ni tampoco ahora.

-No tienes que explicarme nada-dijo Hermione.

-No me importa explicártelo. Siempre admiré mucho a Ron. Me parece… auténtico, especial.

-Se a lo que te refieres-dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Luna donde están los recuerdos de tu madre? No creaste ninguna puerta.

-Lo se. Están en la habitación de mi padre.

-¿Por qué no creaste una habitación?

-Porque…-Luna parecía triste-tengo pocos recuerdos de ella. Y en una habitación llena de cosas, no parecen tan pocos como si crease una habitación solo para ellos. ¿Vamos?

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación de los recuerdos de Hogwarts y entraron en la de los recuerdos del padre de Luna. Era la sala de estar de una casa. Sencilla pero acogedora.

-¿Es tu casa?

-Si-contestó Luna,- y allí está mi habitación-dijo señalando una puerta con grandes flores celestes pintadas.

-¿Tu madre está allí?-preguntó Hermione.

Luna sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se dirigió hasta la puerta, agarró el pomo y tras respirar hondo abrió. Era una bonita habitación, con un gran ventanal de cortinas celestes. Esparcidas sobre la cama con dosel había muchas fotos. Eran de Luna y Arthemisa. Se parecían mucho. En una foto leían juntas un libro tumbadas en esa misma cama. En otra se abrazaban. En otra Arthemisa parecía cuidar a Luna siendo muy pequeña, parecía enferma.

-Habrá que revisar todos estos recuerdos. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Puedo hacerlo yo sola si…

-Puedo hacerlo-la interrumpió Luna. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver una foto tras otra, dejando en un montón las revisadas. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Un rato después, cuando las fotos se acabaron se miraron la una a la otra sin comprender.

-No están aquí-dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento Hermione. Esto es todo lo que recuerdo de mi madre.

-Tiene que haber algo que no hemos visto-dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo. Debajo de la cama había otra foto-Toma, -la cogió-se ha debido de caer…

Luna la cogió y la miró unos segundos.

-Hermione, esto no lo recuerdo.

La castaña cogió la foto y la observó. En ella, Arthemisa estaba muy seria, y le daba un cuaderno a Luna. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, era el diario que ella misma había estado investigando. En la fotografía, Arthemisa abría el cuaderno por la última hoja y la ponía a contra luz. A través del papel, se veía una llave.

-¿Has creado toda tu casa?-dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-No, pero puedo hacerlo ahora si quieres.

-Por favor-pidió la inefable.

Luna cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió medio minuto después.

-Ya está.

-Luna… ¿dónde guardaba tu madre su diario?

-En su habitación.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si. Nunca estuvo escondido. ¿Recuerdas como escribía?-dijo Luna bajando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera salir de la habitación Luna volvió con el diario en la mano y se lo tendió.

Hermione lo cogió, lo abrió por la última página y una pequeña llave dorada cayó al suelo. La recogió y la examinó y luego se la pasó a Luna.

-¿La reconoces? ¿Hay algo en tu casa que se abra con esta llave u otra similar?

-No. Lo siento. Hermione, estoy cansada.

-Tienes razón, llevo mucho tiempo metida en tu mente. Salgamos. Seguiremos en la próxima sesión.

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa de Luna y volvieron a la sala de los menesteres. Para sorpresa de ambas, en el centro de la habitación había aparecido una especie de trampilla. Estaba cerrada con un candado de oro. Luna se acercó y se arrodilló. Probó la pequeña llave en el candado y este se abrió al instante. La chica miró a Hermione, que se había quedado muy sorprendida.

-Entremos, luego descansaré-dijo Luna.

Hermione se acercó y entre las dos consiguieron abrir la trampilla, que les dejó ver una oscura y sinuosa escalera de piedra. Hermione entró la primera y cuando llevaba unos pocos escalones, Luna la cogió de la mano. En el rostro de la rubia había miedo. Descendieron una larguísima escalera, tan larga que pensaban que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Y de repente la escalera acabó y se encontraron en la Cámara de la muerte. Estaba oscura pero no lo suficiente como para no ver que abajo, cerca del arco con el velo, había tres personas. Bajaron las gradas lo más rápido que pudieron y se encontraron con Arthemisa, un chico joven y una Luna de unos 6 o 7 años.

-¿Has preparado ya a Luna?-dijo Arthemisa de espaldas, mientras preparaba algo en una mesa.

-Si, señora-contestó el chico. -En cuanto salgamos de la cámara no recordará nada.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.

El chico estaba muy nervioso. Sudaba, a pesar de lo fría que era la cámara. Luna estaba sentada en el primer escalón de las gradas balanceando las piernas, que le colgaban sin llegar al suelo, mientras comía un helado despreocupadamente.

Arthemisa se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña Luna sonrió, la mayor temblaba junto a Hermione. La gran inefable se acercó hasta la mesa de nuevo y cogió 3 frasquitos. Se acercó al arco hasta estar a un metro y medio de distancia y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Entonces empezó a hablar rápidamente en una lengua extraña y complicada. Hermione no entendía nada. Después de 10 o 12 frases, que recitaba como si fueran un poema, Arthemisa estrelló un frasquito con líquido transparente al pie del arco. Un viento huracanado llenó la cámara. El velo se agitaba salvajemente, parecía que se desprendería del arco y saldría volando en cualquier momento. Arthemisa gritaba palabras incomprensibles al arco que de repente empezó a desprender un leve resplandor violáceo, casi negro. El segundo frasco se rompió y empezó a desprender un denso humo blanco. La nube, espesa, cubrió por completo la escena que se desarrollaba junto al arco. Hermione tenía que verlo para poder entenderlo así que junto con Luna llegó hasta el arco y se adentró en la espesa nube intentando atisbar a Arthemisa. Ésta volvía a recitar de nuevo el extraño hechizo, pero había algo más. Un mar de voces se aproximaba. Hermione supo desde un principio que las voces venían de "dentro" del arco. Las chicas oyeron romperse el tercer frasco y nuevas voces. Estaban muy cerca de Arthemisa pero veían muy poco. Durante apenas unas décimas de segundo atisbaron entre el humo la silueta de una niña que jugaba con alguien adulto, cogidos de las mano, y a Arthemisa con los brazos extendidos casi debajo del arco y entonces…Unas pálidas manos se agarraron al arco desde "dentro" y luego se extendían hacia delante...saliendo. Primero sus dedos, luego las muñecas, el antebrazo el codo… Arthemisa parecía asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Las pálidas manos casi rozaban sus dedos. Hermione y Luna estaban aterrorizadas. Los dedos blancos rozaron los de Arthemisa, y esta se estremeció, pero no retiró sus manos. Las manos pálidas la tomaron de las manos, casi con cariño y de repente, tiraron de Arthemisa. Ella gritó sobresaltada e intentó liberarse pero un nuevo tirón de las poderosas y pálidas manos la metió por completo bajo el arco. Hermione y Luna no pudieron evitar correr e intentar alcanzar un tobillo de Arthemisa, pero su mano atravesó el objetivo, como si fueran fantasmas. El viento cesó, el ruido paró. El joven que estaba con Arthemisa apenas un minuto antes había desaparecido y solo quedaba la pequeña Luna, acurrucada en las gradas para protegerse del viento. Cuando se dio cuenta que el viento había cesado sacó la cabeza de los brazos y llamó a su madre varias veces. Nadie le contestó. Una puerta se abrió y el joven de antes volvió a entrar, miró a todos lados y no vio a Arthemisa. Palideció y se dirigió a Luna, la cogió de la mano y la sacó de la cámara. Hermione y Luna se sintieron arrancadas de allí por una especie de fuerza que las llevó escaleras arriba sin tocar ni un solo escalón, y en poco segundos cayeron un poco revueltas en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres. Luna temblaba y por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas. Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luna acababa de ver morir a su madre. Al levantar la vista vio que donde antes estaban las estanterías de libros ahora había una estantería con frasquitos de humo blanco. Eran recuerdos. Habían abierto la puerta de los recuerdos de Luna.

Hermione lloraba cuando Ron entró a la habitación para acostarse. Llevaba una carta en la mano. El joven se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó. Ella inmediatamente lo abrazó también y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

-Me siento tan mal, Ron-dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

-Lo se, princesa. –dijo Ron estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos- Ha llegado esto de Luna-dijo sacando la carta.

Hermione se quedó helada.

-Se lo que dice esa carta. No quiere seguir. Y lo entiendo. Por mi culpa ha visto a su madre morir-dijo aun entre el llanto.

-No lo sabrás hasta que la leas.

-Léela tu-pidió ella hundiendo de nuevo la cara en el pecho de su marido.

Ron abrió la carta y la leyó.

-Para variar te equivocas, cariño. Luna dice que cuentes con ella para lo que quieras –dijo Ron mirando la carta.- Seguirá adelante con esto. Sólo te pide que le dejes unos días para recuperarse porque la experiencia la ha dejado agotada.

Hermione poco a poco fue dejando de llorar y Ron se tumbó para que ella se recostara sobre él.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-preguntó Ron dulcemente.

-No-dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros.

-¿Dormimos?-le dijo Ron acariciándole el cabello.

La joven, por toda respuesta, se acurrucó contra el pecho de Ron.

Hermione trabajaba en su despacho del Departamento de misterios, cuando Alexandra entró atropelladamente en la habitación.

-Inefable Weasley, quieren que vayas.

-¿Cómo te he dicho que me llames Alexandra?-dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza.

-Hermione, los inefables mayores quieren verte. –Esta vez Hermione levantó la cabeza extrañada.

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se-dijo la ayudante algo avergonzada.

-Está bien, ¿podrías recoger esto un poco y enviarlo a Grimmauld Place? No quiero que quede un solo pergamino que Robins pueda fisgonear.- Alexandra asintió y Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo de los Inefables Mayores.

-¿Me han llamado?

-Si, Weasley. Desde que le dimos autorización para informar a la hija de la inefable Lovegood no hemos sabido nada de su investigación. Esperábamos que dado lo especial de la situación, vendría usted misma a informarnos de sus progresos.

-Ah… bueno, si no he venido es porque no ha habido grandes progresos –dijo Hermione algo ruborizada.

-Le ruego que se explique.

Hermione suspiró y empezó a hablar:

-Terminé la parte de la investigación que incluía los orígenes del velo. Puedo traerles mis informes ahora, si quieren. Y tras descubrir que la inefable Lovegood había elegido a su hija Luna como Enlace y Contacto Exterior, y previa autorización de este consejo, me dispuse a informar a la susodicha y a pedirle su ayuda. Una vez que ella hubo aceptado tuvimos una sesión de una especie de hipnosis muggle inducida por una poción relajante y un hechizo para abrir su mente. Después de seguir vagas pistas que su madre había dejado fuimos capaces de acceder a los recuerdos que esta le había implantado y bloqueado…-Hermione tragó saliva- Fuimos testigos de… de la… desaparición de la inefable Lovegood- Los miembros del consejo se removieron en sus asientos- Y al regresar de ese recuerdo aparecieron los demás, pero la señorita Lovegood, y yo misma, estábamos demasiado afectadas por el primer recuerdo, así que no pudimos seguir.-La joven suspiró- Estoy a la espera de que la señorita Lovegood me informe de que está lista para otra sesión.

Los Inefables Mayores susurraban entre ellos algo agitados, Hermione los miraba desde el centro de la habitación.

-Inefable Weasley, le ruego que espere fuera unos minutos. El consejo tiene que deliberar. Mientras podría ir a buscar ese informe del que nos hablaba. La haremos llamar de nuevo.

Hermione salió de allí y fue hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta con magia y empujó la mesa para moverla de su sitio. Agitó su varita y una pequeña argolla apareció en el suelo donde antes había estado la mesa. Al abrirla sacó un pequeño cofre que contenía unos pergaminos delicadamente enrollados y lacrados con diferentes colores. Cogió el del lacre negro y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala del consejo. Mientras esperaba a que la llamaran rompió el lacre y releyó su informe por enésima vez.

_Informe número 3458267_

_Inefable:H.W._

_Con los datos encontrados en el diario de la fallecida inefable A.L., así como con los descubiertos por la inefable H.W., esta última está en condiciones de ofrecer un informe completo sobre el origen del arco del velo situado en la Cámara de la Muerte, del Departamento de Ministerios, Del Ministerio de Magia Británico._

_Después de arduas investigaciones, H.W. afirma que:_

_El velo apareció "casi" espontáneamente hace alrededor de unos 2500 años. Es muy probable que apareciera en Grecia, de donde se tiene su primera localización conocida, a consecuencia de diversas prácticas de brujería y magia negra. _

_…_

_Una vez que fue descubierto su oscuro poder, esto es, que unía directamente el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos, aunque en principio sólo en una dirección, algunos magos de la época decidieron que era un objeto demasiado peligroso. Algunas personas aseguran que cuando se acercan al velo oyen voces._

_…_

_Así pues, el arco fue trasladado y escondido varias veces, de manera que poco a poco, cada vez menos gente estuvo al tanto de su existencia. El arco fue escondido en secreto en miles de lugares en todo el mundo y guardado su secreto con celo por una orden secreta que ni si quiera tenían nombre, para que no pudieran relacionarse entre sí a sus miembros. _

_…_

_Una vez el arco llegó a las islas británicas, magos influyentes se hicieron con su custodia y lo escondieron en unas pocas localizaciones hasta que el recién fundado Ministerio de Magia Británico habilitó la conocida como Cámara de la Muerte y ahí sigue desde entonces. _

_Se sabe que fueron muchas las personas que atravesaron el arco y nunca más volvieron. Ya fuera por accidente o por traición entre los mismos miembros de la orden que lo protegía. _

_…_

_Después de mucho trabajo, la inefable H.W., está en poder de afirmar que es posible comunicarse con los difuntos a través del arco. Para ellos son necesarios hechizos y pociones que aun no han sido desentrañados de las fuentes de información disponibles._

_Según la inefable A.L., existiría la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a aquellas personas que cayeron "vivas" a través del arco, pero esta teoría aun no ha sido investigada a fondo. Si que es cierto, que esa parece ser la razón por la que desapareció la inefable A.L._

La puerta del Consejo se abrió invitándola a pasar, así que enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y reparó el lacre roto.

-Inefable Weasley. Debido a lo especial, y peligroso, de su investigación, el consejo ha decidido que continuará su investigación fuera de las paredes del Ministerio. Su investigación podría ser robada al igual que ocurrió con la bestia. Sabemos de las medidas de seguridad de su casa y nosotros nos encargaremos de aumentarlas. Si lo desea la inefable Alexandra Crane, puede seguir siendo su ayudante, de todas formas ahora sólo tiene asignadas tareas menores de archivo.

-Si Alexandra está de acuerdo me sería de mucha ayuda-dijo Hermione.

-Decidido entonces. Avísenos a través de su ayudante cuando tenga nuevos datos sobre su investigación. Puede dejar su informe en el suelo y marcharse.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa estaba agotada. Ron y los niños estaban en el salón del primer piso.

-Que pronto llegas-dijo Ron sonriente, pero al ver la cara agotada y preocupada de su mujer se puso serio- No ha pasado nada, ¿no?

-No, de hecho es bueno…-dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá junto a Ron y mirando a Mia en su pequeño moisés.- Trabajaré en casa a partir de ahora.

-¡SIIIIII!!-dijo Kath saltando a los brazos de su madre.- ¿Podremos jugar todos los días?

-Ya jugamos todos los días-dijo Hermione cogiendo a la niña en brazos.

-Si, pero muy poquito-dijo Kath gravemente.

-Vaaale, jugaremos más- dijo Hermione haciéndole cosquillas a su hija.

-Harry nos invita a cenar. Como has llegado temprano podemos irnos ya y los niños podrán jugar un rato en el jardín.

-Me parece bien-dijo Hermione cogiendo en brazos a Mia. -¿Vamos? -Ron cogió a Alex en brazos y a Kath de la mano y entraron en la chimenea.

Harry y Ron pasaron la tarde jugando a quidditch con Sirius y Kath en el jardín de los Potter. Alex y Lily los observaban y jaleaban desde el suelo. Ginny y Hermione preparaban la cena mientras Dobby echaba un ojo a Mia, Brian y James.

-¿Cuándo te reincorporas a San Mungo?-dijo Hermione poniendo la mesa.

-Supongo que en un par de semanas… Que pereza… yo quiero estar en casa como tú.

-No te niego que no me apetezca pero…-Hermione suspiró-preferiría hacer esto en el Ministerio.

-Bueno, si supiera que es "esto" te aconsejaría pero…-dijo Ginny sonriendo pero se puso seria al ver la cara de Hermione- ¿Tienes problemas Hermione?

-No es que tenga problemas… pero se me está haciendo un poco cuesta arriba…

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte-dijo Ginny sinceramente.

-Lo se, gracias de todas maneras. Llamaré a las fieras para que vengan a cenar.

Después de una, como de costumbre, agitada cena, Kath y Alex empezaron a dar muestras de sueño, así que los Weasley se despidieron de sus amigos y volvieron a casa. Una vez sus tres hijos estuvieron acostados Hermione y Ron se metieron en la cama para sus habituales charlas antes de dormir.

-Por lo que me cuentas tuvo que ser horrible ver ese recuerdo. Pobre Luna-dijo Ron angustiado.

-Si fue horrible para mí, imagínate para ella.

-No estoy seguro de querer que investigues en esas pociones. Según lo que me has dicho tienes que descifrar 3 pociones y un hechizo… y está claro que son peligrosas…

-En realidad,-empezó Hermione-son 2 pociones.

-Me dijiste que rompió tres botellas.

-Si, pero después de mucho pensarlo y de…revivir el recuerdo en tu pensadero-dijo con un estremecimiento-, he llegado a la conclusión de que la tercera botella era un recuerdo, no una poción.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te he lo he dicho. Volví a entrar, y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar fui directamente junto a Arthemisa. De la tercera botella salieron dos figuras nacaradas como fantasmas: una niña y un hombre. Parecía que jugaban. Creo que era una especie de…reclamo, de señuelo, pero aun no se por qué.

Ron llegó a casa después de estar una semana fuera en una misión del Ministerio.

-¡Ron!-Hermione saltó de la cama, donde estaba leyendo un libro, para abrazar a Ron. Estaba sucio y parecía agotado.-Me tenías preocupada. La nota que me dejaste antes de irte no me tranquilizó mucho…-dijo un poco resentida.

-Lo se, lo siento-dijo abrazándola-Pero tuvimos que irnos de repente, no tuve tiempo más que de decirte que me iba y que te quería…

Mientras Ron se daba un baño, Hermione se sentó en el suelo cerca de él y escuchó lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia de una semana.

-Todo fue muy rápido. Harry y yo estábamos en nuestro despacho del ministerio cuando Kingsley llegó de repente y nos dijo que iríamos tras un mortífago que había sido visto en Francia.

-¿Un mortífago? ¿Quién?

-Era Belatrix Lestrange.-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.-Llegamos a Francia y fuimos a hablar con el testigo, pero esa loca ya lo había matado. Era el dueño de la pensión en la que se estaba hospedando Bellatrix. Lo único que sabíamos es lo que puso en su carta al Ministerio de Magia francés: Que una de sus inquilinas (registrada con nombre falso por supuesto) tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Bellatrix de alguna manera se enteró de que su casero la había delatado y antes de que pudiera contar más cosas sobre ella, lo torturó y lo mató. Estuvimos 3 días buscándola por toda la ciudad sin tener ni un solo dato de ella hasta que tuvimos constancia de otro asesinato. El resto fue un infierno… mataba a 2 o 3 personas al día, quería que la siguiéramos.-Ron suspiró de cansancio- El rastro nos llevó hasta una granja y…-el pelirrojo se tapó los ojos con una mano.-Era una carnicería, te ahorraré los detalles. Nos recordó mucho al escenario dejado por la criatura salvaje de la otra vez. El caso es que Bellatrix desapareció y no dejó ni rastro. Pero parece que ella tiene algo que ver con esas criaturas y está claro que hay más aparte de la que capturamos nosotros.

Apenas dos días después de esto Harry y Ron volvieron a partir precipitadamente. El Ministerio de Magia Francés había capturado a Bellatrix. Hermione, con el alma en vilo, no podía dormir pensando en que Ron tuviera que enfrentarse a Bellatrix. Bien entrada la madrugada Ron se apareció en el dormitorio, y Hermione, que estaba por fin quedándose dormida saltó de la cama.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí tan pron…?

-¡Era una trampa!-gritó el pelirrojo furioso-¡Se está riendo de nosotros!

-¿Cómo que una trampa? ¿No la habían capturado?-preguntó Hermione confusa.

-¡No! Tenía controlada a una chica de unos 16 años con la maldición _imperius_. Le implantó unos cuantos recuerdos falsos y le dio poción multijugos. La chica se dejó ver en un mercado con la apariencia de Bellatrix lanzando maldiciones y en unos minutos fue capturada. Cuando Harry y yo llegamos aun no se había pasado el efecto de la poción y nos escupió algunos insultos y amenazas. –Ron calló.

-¿Qué te dijo Ron?-preguntó Hermione de manera firme.

-Que vigiláramos nuestras espaldas y a nuestras familias…

-¿Algo más?-dijo Hermione intentando no aparentar el miedo que sentía.

-No. La poción multijugos dejó de hacer efecto y la chica volvió a su apariencia normal dejándonos a todos pasmados. Luego perdió la conciencia y la llevaron al hospital.-Ron se dejó caer pesadamente a los pies de la cama.

-Se lo que estás pensando-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole una mano.-Y no tienes razón.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?-preguntó Ron, altivo.

-Que no eres capaz de protegernos. Pero yo se que…-Ron soltó su mano y se levantó hecho una furia.

-¿Qué tu sabes que si? ¿Os protegí de la gente que entró en casa la última vez?

-¡Ninguno de nosotros salió herido, por lo tanto sí nos protegiste Ron!

-Si los hubiera matado desde un principio…-Ron se calló, se sonrojó y se sentó en una butaca.

-No nos hubieras protegido mejor si los hubieras matado-dijo Hermione arrodillándose delante de él. Ron no decía nada, su mirada estaba perdida. - Cariño, eres un excelente auror y el hecho de que no uses tu cargo para matar, aunque sea a malas personas, no es cobarde de tu parte, es noble. Demuestras que respetas la vida y que no te pones al nivel de un asesino.

-Ya fui un asesino...-dijo Ron con voz ronca.

-Lo se, por salvarme a mi la vida. No estoy diciéndote que no mates si tienes que hacerlo, pero confío en tu criterio. Eres un auror. Luchas contra magos oscuros que no dudarán en matarte a ti. –Ron seguía sin decir nada- Yo mataría por ti. O por los niños. O por Harry, Ginny o cualquiera de la familia. –Ron la miró.- Llevas años torturándote por esto. Igual que Harry. Tienes que superarlo mi amor-Hermione llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Ron y lo acarició. Él cerró los ojos.

-¿Estáis peleando?-dijo una vocecita desde la puerta.

Hermione se volvió y vio a Kath en camisón, con su muñeca favorita y cara de dormida. Los gritos de un minuto antes debían haberla despertado.

-No, cariño-dijo Ron pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.-Ven, preciosa-le dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Kath se acercó algo vacilante y cuando llegó hasta sus padres los miró un poco seria.

-Estabais gritando.

-Es que mamá no quiere que me vaya más de casa sin decirle nada. Y me estaba riñendo-le explicó Ron cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en sus rodillas. Hermione apretó los labios.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, papi. Te echo de menos. Y mamá y Alex y Mia también te echan de menos.-Kath le echó los brazos al cuello a Ron.

-Y yo a vosotros, cariño-dijo Ron abrazando a su hija.

En un elegante escritorio de caoba reposaban varias cartas. Se sentó al escritorio y revisó el correo hasta que dio con el sobre que buscaba. No tenía remitente. Lo abrió y leyó la escuetísima nota que llevaba dentro: "Contacto realizado".

La navidad llegó y este año la familia entera pasaría las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur y Molly pasaron un par de días acomodando todas las habitaciones que se ocuparían durante esos días, y poco después empezaron a llegar los invitados. La mansión rebosaba alegría, llena de familias y de niños. El día de Nochebuena todas las mujeres ayudaron en la cocina y los hombres charlaron, jugaron algunas partidas de naipes explosivos y ajedrez mágico y les echaban un ojo a los más pequeños. Herminio subió a ver como estaba Mia, que tenía un ligero catarro, y encontró a los niños mayores jugando en el vestíbulo. No le preocupaba mucho ya que había hechizado el retrato de la madre de Sirius para que no molestara, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el hechizo estaría a punto de acabar. Pero cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba en el vestíbulo se quedó de piedra. Los niños habían descorrido las cortinas y reían a carcajadas delante del gran cuadro. Walburga se escondía detrás de su sillón o se salía del lienzo y aparecía de repente gritando "¡Buuu!", y entonces los niños intentaban alcanzarla tirándole bolitas de pergamino mientras se reían a carcajadas. Hermione puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió. No podía creer lo que veía. La madre de Sirius estaba jugando con los niños. Alex vio a su madre y fue corriendo hacia ella para que lo cogiera en brazos. Hermione lo cogió y sorteando a los gemelos de Charlie, que se peleaban por un trozo enorme de pergamino arrugado, llegó hasta los demás niños: Susi, Aurim, Kath, Fuko, Sirius y Lily. Walburga se puso en ese momento a la vista y la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Hermione la miraba divertida. La mujer del cuadro se irguió, se sacudió el vestido y se sentó lo más dignamente que pudo en su silla, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Puedes jugar con los niños cuando quieras. Y si no vas a insultarlos de ahora en adelante no hay razón para que siga hechizándote.

Walburga no dijo nada, solo miraba a Hermione con los labios apretados. La joven dejó a Alex junto a su hermana y se fue hacia las escaleras reprimiendo la risa. Cuando no había llegado aun al primer piso los niños empezaron a reír y a jalear, así que supuso que el juego se había reanudado.

La mañana de Navidad fue el caos absoluto. Los niños reían y chillaban por la casa con sus regalos y sus padres iban de aquí para allá persiguiéndolos para que no rodaran escaleras abajo. A media mañana sonó el timbre de la mansión y Ron bajó del salón para abrir la puerta. Eran Hagrid y Madame Maxime. Ella entró en casa pero Hagrid insistió en que quería que Harry saliera. Una vez que Ron hubo avisado a su amigo, los tres salieron a la plaza.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Harry-dijo Hagrid sonriente.

El semigigante se llevó dos dedos a la boca y emitió un gran silbido. Unos segundos después una mancha se distinguió a través de las espesas nubes. En seguida un hipogrifo atravesó la barrera de nubes y acabó aterrizando en el centro de la plaza. Buckbeak trotó hasta Harry, que estaba anonadado, y le frotó la cara con su cabeza al joven que lo acarició muy sorprendido. Buckbeak desapareció poco antes de la gran batalla y llevaban casi 10 años sin verlo.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Apareció hace un par de semanas junto a mi cabaña en Hogwarts bastante malherido. No se en que líos se habrá metido el muy truhán. Lo curé y esperé a que estuviera en buena forma para traértelo.

-Gracias, Hagrid-dijo Harry emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis…? –pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio al hipogrifo y se quedo paralizada. - ¡Buckbeak!

Después de año nuevo continuaron las sesiones con Luna. Esta vez las chicas visionaron los recuerdos que habían aparecido en la sala de los menesteres y uno a uno visitaron varios recuerdos: Arthemisa haciendo experimentos con pociones, diseñando hechizos, probando a lanzar cosas atadas a una cuerda por el arco… La verdad es que el resto de recuerdos de Arthemisa no decía mucho… apenas pequeños datos valiosos ya que la inefable había borrado de la mente de luna cosas como los verdaderos ingredientes de las pociones o la naturaleza de los hechizos. De manera que lo único que Hermione pudo sacar en claro fueron las prácticas y conductas de Arthemisa y así lo hizo saber al consejo. Después de eso Hermione se metió de lleno en descubrir la composición de las pociones de Arthemisa.

Alexandra llegó un día a Grimmauld Place muy nerviosa preguntándole a Winky casi a gritos donde estaba Hermione. Winky la condujo hasta el salón del primer piso donde se encontraba Hermione enseñando a leer y a escribir a Kath y a Sirius. Éste último parecía tener más interés en jugar con el campo de quiddtich de juguete con su primo Alex, que jugaba en el suelo, que de seguir las lecciones de Hermione.

Alexandra entró como una exhalación en la habitación y Hermione se sorprendió de verla.

-¿Alexan…?

-¡Hermione! ¡Me han atacado!-dijo ella fuera de sí. Hermione reparó entonces en que la túnica de Alexandra estaba desgarrada. Hermione se puso de pie y cogió a su ayudante de los hombros para sentarla en una butaca.

-Winky, llévate a los niños.-La elfina cogió a cada uno de una mano y los sacó de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró Hermione miró muy seria a Alexandra.

-Alexandra no vuelvas a entrar en una habitación con niños diciendo que te han atacado por favor.-Hermione suspiró y le cogió la mano-Esta bien, cuéntame que ha ocurrido.

-No sabía donde ir…-una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.-Ya sabes que no tengo familia…

-Has hecho muy bien en venir aquí. Cuéntame que ha pasado, por favor-repitió.

-Fui al ministerio a por unos libros para terminar las traducciones que me encargaste…Debí tardar un par de horas como mucho. Y cuando pasé por tu despacho para buscar uno que dejé allí ayer lo encontré todo revuelto. Antes de que me diera cuenta me encerraron desde fuera. El libro que buscaba ya no estaba y para proteger los que ya tenía utilicé uno de tus trasladores secretos para ir a casa y esconderlos allí. Pero cuando llegué a casa…-la joven tragó saliva.

-Habían estado allí.

-No…estaban allí cuando llegué. La casa estaba destrozada y cuando me vieron empezaron a lanzar maldiciones. No tuve tiempo de pensar, y me aparecí cerca de aquí.

-Está bien. Ya ha pasado. Pasarás la noche aquí.-le dijo Hermione apretándole la mano para intentar tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo estaba completamente rabiosa. Se puso en pie intentando aparentar tranquilidad y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Ron y Harry estaban en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia reunidos con Kingsley y un par de aurores más. Con la varita iban señalando localizaciones por las que Bellatrix había pasado en su estancia en Francia. Alguien carraspeó en la chimenea y todos se volvieron.

-¡Hermione!-Ron se acercó rápidamente a la chimenea.

-Siento mucho interrumpirles pero necesito que mi marido venga a casa. Necesito un auror en este momento.

-¿Necesitas que vaya yo también Hermione?- preguntó Harry con semblante serio.

-La verdad es que lo agradecería.

-Weasley, Potter, vayan-ordenó Kingsley.

En la mansión, Hermione sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, se levantó, se sacudió la falda de ceniza y volvió a sentarse con Alexandra que lloraba silenciosamente. En unos segundos Ron salió de la chimenea y al ir directo hacia Hermione reparó en Alexandra.

-Alexandra, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Esperemos a Harry-dijo Hermione. Y acto seguido el moreno saló de la chimenea.

-Sentaos, por favor-Ron tomó asiento junto a Hermione y Harry lo hizo en una butaca.

Hermione les explicó lo que había pasado ya que Alexandra ya no era capaz de controlar el llanto.

-No te preocupes, Alexandra. Aquí estarás a salvo. Nadie puede entrar aquí sin que nosotros lo permitamos-dijo Ron

-Se quedará con nosotros de momento, ¿vale?-le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-Por supuesto.

-Gra…gracias…señor Weasley-dijo Alexandra, que sentía mucho respeto por Ron.

-Llámame Ron-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Alexandra tendremos que extraerte el recuerdo para ver quien había en tu casa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-pregunto Harry.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Hermione fue al despacho de Ron a buscar un frasco y el pensadero. Fue Harry quien extrajo el recuerdo de Alexandra. Lo puso en el pensadero y los aurores se inclinaron hacia delante para entrar. Hermione hizo amago de entrar también pero Ron la sujetó.

-Quédate con ella ahora. Lo verás mas tarde.

-Está bien.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en el departamento de misterios. Alexandra llevaba al menos 10 libros en los brazos y caminaba por dificultad por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho de Hermione. Cuando encontró la puerta abierta se quedó paralizada. Entró lentamente y caminó entre lo que quedaba del despacho. Lo habían registrado y destrozado. Ron se quedó dentro con la Alexandra del recuerdo y Harry salió para ver quien la encerraba en el despacho. Efectivamente, alguien salió de entre las sombras. Vestía una túnica igual a la de los intrusos que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place. Apuntó con su varita a la puerta y ésta se cerró de un portazo. Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo Harry no hizo intento alguno por seguirlo, era el recuerdo de Alexandra y saldría de él si seguía al desconocido.

Ron desde dentro le relataba en voz alta lo que Alexandra hacía.

-Debajo de la mesa hay un escondite, en una tabla del suelo. Ha sacado una pluma vieja, que por cierto me resulta familiar, y la está hechizando. Debe ser el traslador. Agárrate y no te marees por que nos vamos... ¡ya!

El suelo se movió bajo los pies de Harry y en unos segundos volvió a aparecer. Alexandra, él y Ron se encontraban en una calle oscura y desierta y la ayudante de Hermione la recorría como podía cargando con todos los libros.

-Está tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido reducirlos-comentó Harry, señalando los libros.

Llegaron a una calle con edificios no muy altos. Alexandra entró en el primero de ellos y ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, subió hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras. Ron y Harry la seguían de cerca cuando vieron que la puerta del rellano en el cuarto piso estaba abierta de par en par. Se escuchaban golpes en alguna habitación. Alexandra temblaba pero entró en el apartamento. Al caminar tropezó con la pata de una mesa y se le cayeron 2 o 3 libros. El ruido en la otra habitación cesó de repente. En cuestión se segundos 4 figuras encapuchas llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba la inefable y empezaron a lanzarle maldiciones. Alexandra tiró los libros y sacó su varita para repeler un par de maleficios, pero eran cuatro contra ella y más de una maldición pasó rozándole. Así que corrió hasta un armario abierto y se encerró en él. Uno de los atacantes gritó de frustración y alzó su mano para quitarse la capucha, pero en ese momento el suelo se movió bajo sus pies. Alexandra debía haberse desaparecido.

Ron y Harry se incorporaron del pensadero y vieron como Hermione limpiaba unos rasguños del brazo y el hombro a Alexandra. Eran los efectos de las maldiciones que la habían rozado. En el hombro tenía una herida muy fea que sangraba lenta pero continuamente y en el brazo un par de cortes, pero poca cosa. Winky sostenía una bandeja con el té preparado y unos sándwiches.

-Alexandra, come algo-ordenó Hermione, que reparó en ese momento en Harry y Ron-¿Chicos?

-Nada.

-Lo único que sabemos es que es la misma gente que entró en casa-dijo Ron abatido.

-Iré a buscar a Ginny para que la cure del todo-dijo Harry señalando a Alexandra con un movimiento de la barbilla.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a informar a Kingsley –dijo Ron- Y más tarde podríamos ir a casa de Alexandra.

-Si vais a su casa traed algo de ropa y todos los libros y pergaminos que encontréis-dijo Hermione que seguía intentando que Alexandra comiera algo.

Los aurores desaparecieron y las dos inefables se quedaron solas.

-Hermione…lo siento-Alexandra volvió a llorar.

-No lo sientas. No ha sido culpa tuya. Van tras de mí y mi investigación. La que lo siente soy yo, estás en peligro siendo mi ayudante. Comprenderé que quieras dejarlo y dedicarte a tus propias investigaciones.

-¡No,no! Yo quiero ayudarte. Ahora aun más. Pero siento haber tenido esas traducciones en casa, seguramente las hayan robado… Pero no podía trabajar en el Ministerio…

-Robins te molestaba, ¿verdad? Ese envidioso…tengo que pensar seriamente en darle una lección de humildad a ese hombre…-dijo Hermione con fastidio.

Un ruido en la chimenea las sobresaltó, pero era Ginny.

-¿Sabrías decirme de que color eran las maldiciones Alexandra?-Ginny parecía estar al tanto de todo.

-La verdad, no lo se…había verdes, rojas, blancas… pero no se cual me dio a mi.

-Bueno, no parece que estés envenenada ni de que tengas ningún efecto secundario así que supongo que no es nada grave-la sanadora con su varita curó en un santiamén las heridas sin dejar ni un centímetro.

-Gracias-dijo Alexandra tímidamente. Se sentía algo cohibida al haber movilizado a tanta gente solo por ella.

-No hay de qué-le sonrió Ginny. -He dejado a los niños solos con Dobby pero puedo quedarme más tiempo si me necesitáis.

-Estamos bien de momento-le dijo Hermione.-Vuelve a casa si quieres, aunque también podéis quedaros a cenar.

-Se lo diré a Harry después. ¿Me llevo a Sirius?

-No, deja que duerma con Kath.

-¿Cómo van las lecciones?

-Le cuesta concentrarse pero es rápido y razona muy bien.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-En fin, voy a vigilar a Lily, está empeñada en coger a los gemelos en brazos y acabará por descalabrármelos. Le diré a Harry lo de la cena-se despidió de las inefables con la mano y se metió en la chimenea.

-Deberías descansar un rato. Ven, te daré algo de ropa y te prepararemos una cama… Winky…

-Si señora Weasley.-Y la elfina salió corriendo del salón para preparar una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Una vez que Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación donde descansaría Alexandra Kath y Sirius asomaron la cabeza desde su habitación.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, cielo. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Los niños se miraron como preguntándose el uno al otro. Hermione no preguntó más, entró a la habitación. Miró debajo de las camas y llamó a Alex. Winky apareció al oír los gritos y Hermione le pidió que buscara a Alex. Hermione fue a su dormitorio mientras intentaba recordar en qué momento había perdido de vista al niño. Estaba jugando a su lado antes de que llegara Alexandra… ¿dónde se había metido? En el dormitorio de ella y Ron estaba la cuna de Mia. El bebé dormía plácidamente. Llamó a Alex, miró debajo de la cama y dentro del armario. Salió al pasillo, oía a los niños y a la elfina llamar al pequeño. Ron salió del salón extrañado por tanto grito y se encontró a Hermione en las escaleras.

-¡He perdido a Alex!-dijo Hermione empezando a ponerse histérica.

-Tranquilízate, no puede salir de la casa. ¡Alex!-lo llamó Ron mirando alrededor.

-Tengo una idea-y Hermione se lanzó escaleras abajo hacia el vestíbulo. Ron la siguió y vio como su esposa descorría las cortinas del gran retrato.

-Alex se ha perdido. Ayúdame por favor-le dijo Hermione a Walburga.

La mujer del cuadro dudó unos segundos y finalmente se levantó de su asiento y salió del retrato. Ron estaba alucinado.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-En Navidad descubrí que siente cariño por los niños.

-¿Quien lo hubiera pensado…?

Los angustiados padres continuaron la búsqueda por la enorme casa. No lo encontraron en ninguna de las habitaciones de invitados y cuando estaban apunto de subir al desván, Walburga apareció en un retrato del pasillo.

-No está en ninguna habitación que tenga algún cuadro.

-¡La cocina!-dijo Ron, y corrieron escaleras abajo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Alex, subido a la mesa, metía su manita dentro de un enorme pastel de chocolate y luego se la llevaba a la boca. Estaba manchado por todas partes. Hermione reparó en que todas las alacenas de la cocina estaban abiertas.

-¿Buscabas algo de comer, cariño? –dijo Hermione cogiéndolo por las axilas pero manteniéndolo a distancia para no mancharse de chocolate ella también.

-Parece que este gamberro se ha comido tu postre Winky. Es una lástima, tenía una pinta increíble-dijo Ron.

-Yo no preparé el pastel, señor-dijo Winky algo confundida.

-¿Cómo que no…?-dijo Hermione mirando a la elfina, que negó con la cabeza.

Ron y Hermione miraron la cocina y a Alex, que seguía relamiéndose.

-¿Lo ha…lo ha hecho él?-dijo Hermione incrédula.

-¡Si! ¡Mi hijo ha hecho magia!-Ron le robó el niño a Hermione y lo cogió en brazos. Daba vueltas con él por la cocina mientras Alex se partía de risa.

-¡Ron, mira como te estás poniendo de chocolate tu también!-le reprendió Hermione.

-Cariño… no seas cursi-rió Ron mientras con su varita hacía que un trozo de tarta volara hacia la cabeza de Hermione. Sirius y Kath estallaron carcajadas. Y se lanzaron a la mesa a coger tarta y a lanzársela a Ron. El pelirrojo les siguió el juego y hasta Hermione acabó riendo y lanzando tarta de chocolate. Con el escándalo, Alexandra bajó a la cocina y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando los vio a todos cubiertos de tarta.

-¿Siempre os lo pasáis tan bien aquí?-dijo intentando no resbalar en el pringoso suelo.

-No…-dijo Hermione acercándose a ella- Sólo lo hacemos cuando tenemos visita-y acto seguido le estampó un trozo de tarta en la cara a su ayudante, que se su sumó a la guerra.

Cuando ya no quedó tarta para estrellarse, Hermione limpió la cocina con un movimiento de su varita .Mientras Winky comenzaba a hacer la cena, los demás subieron a darse un baño. Al llegar al vestíbulo Hermione y Ron se acercaron al retrato y le dieron las gracias a Walburga, que los miró de reojo y se recostó en su silla para dormir. Mientras se alejaban del cuadro, Alex le dijo adiós con la manita. Ron creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo como la madre de Sirius hacía lo mismo.

Ron bañó a Sirius mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con Kath y Alex. Mientras le enjabonaba el cabello a su hija percibió como ésta miraba de manera extraña a su hermano pequeño, que jugaba con las burbujas de colores.

Cuando los niños estuvieron limpios, quedaron a cargo de Winky y Alexandra y Ron y Hermione se bañaron juntos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Ron se sentaba en la bañera y Hermione apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de él, sentándose entre sus piernas. Les encantaba estar en el agua hasta que se arrugaban, charlando.

-Parece que Alex ha heredado tu gusto por los dulces-dijo Hermione sonriente mientras Ron la abrazaba.

-Me preocuparía si le gustaran los dulces sin azúcar como a ti-bromeó Ron.

-Creo que Kath está celosa de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que le has hecho muchas fiestas a Alex por haber hecho magia.

-En eso se parece a ti. No soporta que la superen en nada. Tiene que ser siempre la primera y la mejor.

-Hay otra cosa en la que se parece a mí.

-¿En qué?

-Le gusta que solo tengas ojos para ella.

-O sea que es eso…-rió Ron mientras acariciaba a Hermione.

-Claro que es eso. Está loca por ti.

-Pero si pasa mucho más tiempo contigo…

-Eso da igual. Te adora. Y desde que Alex es más activo y puede interactuar más contigo se pone muy celosa. No se que pasará cuando crezca Mia… te mira mucho cuando se te cae la baba con ella.

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan celosa.

-Ya te he dicho que se parecía a mí.

-O sea que tu eres muy celosa, ¿eh?-dijo Ron estirando el cuello para verle la cara.

Winky llamó a la puerta y les informó de que los Potter habían llegado para cenar. Deseando haber tenido más tiempo de intimidad Ron y Hermione salieron de la bañera y se vistieron.


	8. Chapter 8 El regreso del Profesor

**Capitulo 8 El regreso del Profesor**

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio Ron- dijo Harry mientras comía la ensalada que la elfina había preparado.

-Nada- dijo Ron muy serio.

-Algo te molesta- dijo Ginny.

-No es nada- repitió Ron, que seguía serio.

-Ron, ellos no tienen la culpa- dijo Hermione.

-Si que la tienen… - dijo Ron.

-Sabes que no es así- dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Podéis decirnos de que demonios habláis?- dijo Ginny.

-Es que…- Hermione se sonrojó.

-Habéis interrumpido nuestro baño- gruñó Ron.

Harry y Ginny no pudieron más que reír ante lo que escuchaban, mientras que Alexandra no sabía que hacer. Era cierto que le daba mucha risa ver las caras de Hermione y Ron, pero también le daba vergüenza, después de todo la castaña era su jefa.

-Vamos Ron, si alguien tiene la culpa es Hermione. Ella nos invitó a cenar- dijo Harry muerto de risa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila después de ese breve incidente. Hermione se esforzó por que Alexandra se sintiera cómoda con ellos. Harry y Ginny insistieron mucho hasta que la joven inefable por fin pudo hablarles de tu.

-Alexandra deberías de considerar quedarte aquí. Esta casa tiene muchas barreras mágicas y hechizos que la protegen, y mañana vendrán algunos de los mayores para poner protección adicional- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione va a trabajar en casa así que solo irías al ministerio para tus clases- dijo Harry.

-Ya no tiene clases- dijo Ron.

-Cuando eres ayudante, ya no vas a clase. Solo entregas informes. Claro que hay exámenes pero ya no tienes que ir a clase- explicó la castaña.

-Tu apartamento ha quedado muy mal. Deberías quedarte- dijo Ron.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente ella.

Harry y Ron quedaron en ir con ella por la mañana a su casa para que trajera todas sus pertenencias. Ya había allí magos del ministerio que inspeccionaban la escena. Ron y Harry habían avisado al departamento de aurores acerca de lo que había pasado en el departamento de inefables y en la casa de Alexandra.

-Es buena idea que se quede en tu casa Weasley. Si no tienes objeción, me gustaría pasar ahora mismo para poner protección extra- dijo Kingsley.

-Tu casa va a ser el lugar mas seguro de Londres, Ron- dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda.

-Muy gracioso, Harry- dijo Ron.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la sala. Kingsley ejecutaba complicados movimientos con la varita invocando una barrera de protección y una especie de alarma. Si alguien la quitaba, en seguida se enterarían en la oficina de aurores.

-Listo, Weasley- dijo Kingsley.

Alguien apareció en la casa. Era Hermione, que traía sujetos por el brazo a dos ancianos de aspecto severo.

-Ron, han venido a reforzar las barreras de seguridad- dijo la castaña.

Los inefables comenzaron por levantar los brazos con las palmas al frente. Sentían los campos de energía, y las barreras que había en la casa.

-Las barreras que existen son buenas. Será difícil que las superen. ¿Quién las puso?- preguntó uno de los ancianos.

-Yo puse las primeras. Las más reciente las puso él- dijo Ron señalando a Kingsley.

-Muy bien, son buenos aurores- dijo el otro anciano. –Su reputación es bien merecida.

-Mayores, Alexandra, mi ayudante, bueno… Su casa fue atacada ayer, y yo le ofrecí quedarse aquí…- dijo Hermione.

-Es muy generosa Inefable Weasley. No hay problema, su ayudante puede quedarse- dijo el primer anciano, y después de eso ambos inefables salieron de la casa y desaparecieron.

-Vaya tipos… ni se presentaron- dijo Kingsley. –Bueno, yo también tengo que irme. Weasley ahora no hay mucho trabajo de campo, así que puedes trabajar en casa. Hasta pronto Hermione- dijo antes de salir y desaparecer.

-Sr. Weasley una lechuza acaba de llegar para usted- dijo Winky.

-Es de Neville- dijo Ron. –Que raro.

Justo en ese momento Harry apareció y traía mala cara.

-Neville esta loco- dijo Harry. –Después de que tú y Kingsley desaparecieran, yo me fui a la oficina de aurores y Neville estaba esperándome allí. Por la mañana leyó _El Profeta_ y vio lo de la reaparición de Bellatrix, así que fue a pedirme que le enseñara la maldición asesina.

-Harry, Neville tiene miedo, esta asustado…- dijo Hermione.

-Si, tan asustado que quiere matar- dijo Harry severo.

-Harry, por un minuto ponte en su lugar y recuerda cuando solo tenias 17 años- dijo la castaña. –Sabías que tenías que pelear y aprendiste hechizos y maldiciones con Ron y conmigo.

-Eso es diferente- dijo el moreno.

-No es diferente, ella le quito a sus padres- dijo Hermione.– Tiene miedo por Lorreine.

-Harry, Hermione tiene razón. Sabes que Nev nunca ha sido muy bueno en duelo- dijo Ron.

-No voy a enseñarle a matar- dijo muy molesto Harry. –No lo voy a convertir en un asesino como nosotros- dijo mirando a Ron.

-Winky,- dijo la castaña –ve a la habitación de los niños y no dejes que salgan, y si puedes pon alguna barrera para que el sonido no se filtre.

Hermione espero unos minutos a que la elfina cumpliera su cometido. Ron sabía lo que iba a pasar: Harry había llevado a Hermione a sus límites:

-ESCUCHAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ HARRY POTTER. QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE MUY CLARO QUE NI TU NI RON SON ASESINOS. LO HISTÉIS PARA SALVARNOS. YA DEBES DE DEJAR DE ATORMENTARTE CON ESO. SI, ESTA BIEN, ERAN MUY JOVENES. PERO YA SON ADULTOS Y ES TIEMPO DE QUE APRENDAN A VIVIR CON ELLO. DECIDIERON SER AURORES Y SABEN QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRAN QUE HACERLO. YO YA HE HABLADO CON RON DE ELLO Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA QUEDADO CLARO. EN CUANTO A TI, TENDRE QUE TENER UNA CONVERSACION CON GINNY PARA QUE HABLE CONTIGO, YO YA NO PUEDO HACER NADA MáS POR TI. ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, PERO TE JURO QUE SI VUELVES A INSINUARLE A RON QUE ES UN ASESINO, LO LAMENTARÁS- dijo ella.

-Yo……yo…lo siento- dijo Harry. El moreno nunca había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, al menos no con el.

-Harry Neville tiene un sentimiento de culpa. Me lo dijo hace tiempo. Piensa que si hubiera podido detener a Bellatrix, yo no habría ido corriendo a ayudarlo y en consecuencia Ron no tendría que haber eliminado a Lucius- dijo la castaña.

-Harry, yo…yo entrenare a Neville –dijo Ron.- No le enseñaré la maldición asesina pero lo ayudaré a que mejore en duelo y le enseñaré algunos trucos. Acabo de recibir esta carta, y seguro que es para pedirme que le ayude.

-Está bien- dijo el moreno derrotado –yo…me voy.

-Harry, perdóname por gritarte. Pero Ron ya tiene mucho cargando con su culpa como para que le hayas dicho eso. Deberías hablarlo con Ginny- dijo ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Compañero, hazlo. De verdad que sirve hablarlo con alguien y la enana es la persona ideal para que tú te abras- dijo Ron.

-Hablaré con la enana esta noche- dijo Harry mientras suspiraba y Ron sonreía.

-Harry, no llames así a Ginny- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hum, es culpa de tu marido… - dijo Harry antes de irse.

Una hora más tarde Neville recibió la lechuza de Ron citándolo por la noche para practicar.

-Eh…hola Hermione. Ron me citó aquí. Traje a Lorraine… Espero que no haya ningún problema por eso- dijo Neville.

-No hay ninguno, Neville. Los dos sois bienvenidos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo Lorraine.

-Hola- contestó alegremente la castaña. –Nev, Ron te espera en la cuarta planta. Ha preparado una habitación que practiquéis.

-Gracias- dijo Neville y después subió a buscar a Ron.

-Oh, Hermione… _Pog favor, pegdona_ a Neville _pog molegstar_ a _Gon_- dijo Lorraine sonrojada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Ron ahora no tiene mucho trabajo. Le dieron algunos días para estar en casa- dijo Hermione.

-Desde esta mañana que leyó el _peguiódico_ se ha puesto muy mal…- dijo la francesa.

-Me lo imagino. Debe de ser duro para él- dijo Hermione. – También lo es para Ron, pero parece ser que ya lo empieza a superar.

-En la cacegia _Hagui_ y _Gon_ se pusieron mal…- dijo Lorraine.

-Si, ya he hablado con Ron. Créeme, no es fácil. Tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Nev- dijo Hermione. –Ven, vamos con los niños mientras nuestros esposos terminan.

-Ron, de verdad lo siento. Me da vergüenza molestarte pero…..- dijo Neville.

-No digas tonterías. No es molestia, somos amigos- dijo Ron.

-Gracias- dijo Neville.

-Necesito ver cuanto has mejorado- dijo el pelirrojo. – Quiero que te quedes ahí. Yo me alejare un poco y te atacaré y veré que tal reaccionas.

-Si- dijo Neville.

Ron atacó a Neville de un modo moderado. Neville estaba mejor de lo que suponía Ron. Parecía que, tal y como había pasado años atrás, el peligro sacaba lo mejor de Neville. Así había pasado en el colegio, en la batalla en el ministerio, en el ataque al colegio y en la batalla final. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Ron desarmó a Neville relativamente fácil, pero definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer contra Bellatrix. Ron puso a practicar a Neville durante más de una hora, hasta que lo dejo empapado en sudor. El pelirrojo decidió terminar con la práctica y le dejó claro que le enseñaría muchos trucos letales, pero no le enseñaría la maldición asesina.

Y así pasó una semana. Neville había mejorado muchísimo. Sin duda era un buen alumno. Ron pensaba que, sin duda, Neville habría sido un buen auror.

-Esto es lo último que te voy a enseñar- dijo Ron. – Son tres maldiciones muy poderosas y letales, pero para ellas si hay contramaldición. Úsalas solo como tu último recurso.

-De acuerdo.

-Mira, la mayoría de las maldiciones no necesitan tantos movimientos de varita. Están diseñadas para batalla, así que basta con que apuntes al oponente.

Neville asintió. Miraba con muchísima atención a Ron.

-_Sanguinis Presurus_- dijo Ron. –Memorízala. Debes de pensar en hacer que la sangre de tu oponente eleve su presión. Un truco para esto es que debes de visualizar una vena. Imagina que la sangre se detiene y que la vena comienza a aumentar de tamaño, como si pisaras una manguera. La presión de tu rival aumentará y volverá a la normalidad cuando dejes que la sangre corra normalmente. Pero si no dejas que vuelva a la normalidad, tu rival puede morir. No vamos a practicarla hasta que Harry este presente.

-Comprendo- dijo Neville.

-Pon atención. La siguiente maldición hace que la sangre del oponente se caliente. Su temperatura corporal aumentara. Fíjate bien, solo apuntas y ya está. _Sanguinis boileum_. Para facilitarte tienes que concentrarte en calor, tal y como lo haces para invocar una hechizo de fuego. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si.

-La tercera maldición sólo puede ser curada en un hospital. Es la expulsión de entrañas. Es una maldición muy antigua y peligrosa. Úsala sólo como tu último recurso. _Intracorpus Repulso_. Solo tienes que pensar en hacer que las entrañas de tu oponente salgan de él. Neville, nunca la uses. Es muy peligrosa, y además es asqueroso de ver.

-¿Tu lo has visto?- preguntó Neville.

-Si, una vez. En una de las primeras misiones. Se la lanzaron a Harry, pero no le dieron, y el mago que la recibió comenzó a vomitar sangre por la boca. Pero ya no vimos más porque los otros magos con los que peleábamos se asustaron y los petrificamos, y Kingsley rápidamente cogió al mago herido y se apareció en San Mungo.

-Ron. Gracias. Esto….sabes que es muy importante para mí- dijo Neville.

-Lo se compañero, sino no lo habría hecho.

-Luna, ¿estas segura de que quieres continuar?- dijo la castaña.

-Si, estoy segura- dijo la rubia.

-Bueno. Tómate el té y relájate- dijo la castaña.

Después de hacer un complicado movimiento con la varita Hermione pudo entrar en la mente de Luna. De inmediato fue hacia el lugar en el que tenía los recuerdos de su madre. Luna la alcanzó más tarde, tal y como había hecho la primera vez. Buscaron durante más de media hora y no encontraron nada más. Esta vez Luna obtuvo algunos recuerdos buenos. De pequeña su madre le leía historias antes de dormir y jugaba mucho con ella. En ese momento Hermione se identificó con Arthemisa, ya que ella hacia lo mismo con Kath y con Alex. Luna estaba feliz ya que para ella era como volver a tener a su madre. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había algo que se le había pasado por alto. Era más que obvio: el ayudante de Arthemisa. Él debía de tener alguna información de los experimentos de la inefable. Obtener su nombre sería muy fácil, ya que en el departamento de misterios había un registro de los ayudantes que eran asignados a un inefable. Hermione decidió que en cuanto terminara con Luna iría al ministerio de magia.

-Aquí esta lo que busca Inefable Weasley. El nombre del ayudante de la inefable Lovegood era Christopher Perkins- dijo Greystone el encargado de archivo.

-¿Era? ¿Acaso murió?- dijo preocupada Hermione.

-No, desapareció hace más de 6 años. Poco después de que usted empezó a estudiar- dijo Greystone –Quizás su esposo podría ayudarla con una investigación. Pero creo que será inútil, nosotros no pudimos encontrarlo.

-Mala suerte, amor- dio Ron.

Hermione no contestó, estaba demasiado enfurruñada como para querer hablar.

-Tengo una idea. Pero es muy difícil que te la vayan a aceptar…- dijo Ron.

Eso captó la atención de la castaña que de rápidamente se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué es?

-Snape es experto en pociones. Quizás él sepa algo que te sirva. O quizás si le permites ver el recuerdo podría identificar la poción- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo ella. –Eres un genio.

-Y merezco un premio por ello, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- preguntó ella pícaramente.

-Esa tarta de fresa que tanto me gusta y que hace tanto que no cocinas- dijo sonriente Ron.

-No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad?- dijo ella entre divertida y decepcionada. –Pareces un niño.- Y después apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron para dormirse.

-Lo que nos pide es complicado de aprobar, inefable Weasley- dijo uno de los mayores.

-Lo se- contesto Hermione. -Pero es necesario.

-Eso lo sabemos. Pero es arriesgado informar a alguien más sobre el trabajo en el departamento- dijo otro de los miembros del consejo.

-Severus Snape ha demostrado ser de confianza- dijo Hermione.

-Tendríamos que borrarle el recuerdo de lo que vea.

-Yo hablare con él, y estoy segura de que aceptará- dijo la castaña.

-En ese caso puede usted solicitarle su ayuda. Su audiencia ha terminado- dijeron los tres miembros del consejo.

-Vamos Ron, acompáñame- decía Hermione

-Amor, ese tipo me odia- gimió el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo ella. –No te odia, simplemente no le caes bien.

-Ya lo tuve que ver seis años y tú quieres que ahora que me he librado de él valla a invitarlo a cenar- se quejaba Ron.

-Sabes que es importante para mi- dijo ella haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-No hagas eso. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa cara- dijo Ron.

-Por favor- decía Hermione, que sabía que con esa cara lograría su objetivo.

-Está bien. Pero invitaremos también a Harry, para que por lo menos tenga a alguien con quien hablar- dijo Ron.

-Amor, sabes que el profesor Snape y Harry no se llevan muy bien. De hecho pensaba pedirle a Harry que cuide a los niños, para que solo estemos Alexandra, tú y yo con el profesor Snape- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien- dijo derrotado Ron. –Le enviaré una lechuza a Harry para que no haga planes esta noche.

-Tu hermano es un….un…Bah, ya sabes que es. Me pide un favor y encima me insulta- se quejaba Harry.

-Ya sabes como es Ron. No es muy delicado para decir las cosas- decía Ginny que trataba de no reírse.

-Es un…un idiota. Mira que decir que yo soy repelente…- dijo el moreno.

-Para Snape todos éramos repelentes- dijo Ginny.

-Snape es otro idiota- dijo Harry .

-Mmmm, ¿crees que entre tu y Dobby podréis cuidar a todos los niños?

-¿No me digas que tu quieres ir a esa cena?

-Si, hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Snape- dijo la pelirroja. –Así que esta noche solo seréis tú y Dobby para todos los niños. Déjale los gemelos y mia a Dobby y tu vigila a los mayores.

Harry,

Por favor, cuida a Kath, Alex y Mia esta noche por nosotros. A Hermione se le ha ocurrido invitar a tu querido profesor Snape para cenar, así que tendremos que soportar su amena compañía. Me encantaría invitarte compañero, pero eres algo repelente, así que mejor no vengas. Llevare a los niños más tarde, espero que a la enana no le importe.

Ron Weasley.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿estáis ahí?- dijo la voz de Bill Weasley desde la chimenea.

-Sr. Weasley, ahora llamo a Harry Potter- dijo Dobby –Harry Potter, en la chimenea esta uno de los Sres. Weasley y desea hablar con usted o con Ginny Potter.

-Ahora voy- contestó Harry, que caminó hacia la sala para ver la cabeza de Bill que flotaba entre el fuego de la chimenea –Hola Bill ¿que sucede?

-Harry, Fleur y yo tenemos que pedirte un gran favor. Tenemos que salir de viaje uno o dos días y no podemos llevar a los niños. Mamá esta resfriada, así que no podemos llevarlos con ella.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Ginny -¿Qué pasa?

-Bill y Fleur quieren que cuidemos a los niños durante unos días. Van a salir de viaje y tu madre esta resfriada y no los puede cuidar- dijo Harry.

-¡Si! Hace semanas que no veo a mis sobrinitos- dijo Ginny.

-Gracias, hermanita. Solo será por esta noche. Hable con Ron y Hermione para que los cuidaran, pero ellos no pueden esta noche. Pero mañana cuando recojan a hijos pasarán por Susy y Aurim también- dijo Bill.

-Oye, ¿por que solo esta noche? Si vais a viajar varios días…- dijo Ginny

-Ya sabes Ginny. Susy quiere estar con su tío _Gon_- dijo Bill.

-Mmmmm- fue lo único que dijo Ginny. –Ese payaso…

Harry y Bill rieron al ver la reacción de Ginny al oír mencionar al tío favorito de Susy. Después de eso, Bill y Fleur salieron de la chimenea con Aurim y Susy. Aurim corrió a la habitación de los hijos de Harry para jugar con su primo Sirius y Susy se quedo junto a su padre. En eso la chimenea se iluminó, y ahí estaba Ron, con Kath cogida de la mano y Mia en los brazos. Hermione apareció después con Alex. Susy corrió con su tío _Gon_, mientras que Kath miraba con reproche a su padre.

-Hermione, Kath pone la misma cara de enfado que ponías tu en el colegio- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Déjame _adivinag_. Esta celosa de Susi- dijo divertida Fleur.

-Si- dijo Hermione sonriendo. –Lo cela de todos menos de mí. Pero si lo mira así cuando juega con Alex o coge a Mia…

-Kath se _paguese_ mucho a ti. Tú me _migabas_ así siempre que _Gon_ me miraba en el colegio- dijo Fleur, lo que causó que Hermione se sonrojara y Harry riera.

-Ahora resulta que todo el mundo se pelea por ese payaso- dijo Ginny que miraba a Susy y a Kath compitiendo por ganar la atención de Ron.

-Ginny, supéralo ya. Ron es el tío favorito de la mayoría de los niños- dijo Bill.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Snape debe de estar apunto de llegar- dijo Ron. -Aunque quizás, si nos quedamos aquí…

-Ron, sabes que debe de haber alguien que lo reciba- dijo la castaña que empujaba a su marido hacia la chimenea.

-Portáos bien, niños- dijo Ron.

-Oye yo voy con vosotros- dijo Ginny. –Hay algo que necesito preguntarle a Snape.

-¿Y los niños?- dijo Hermione.

-Harry y Dobby los cuidarán- dijo Ginny.

-Mejor deberíamos ir por Alexandra y que Winky le presente a la madre de Sirius a Snape. Son tan repelentes el uno como la otra. ¿Harry no quieres ir?- dijo bromeando Ron.

-Oye, yo no soy repelente. Tampoco soy Barney como tu, pero eso no me hace ser repelente- se quejó el moreno.

-Hey, yo no soy un dinosaurio morado de dudosas costumbres- dijo Ron ofendido.

La última imagen que tuvieron antes de que desaparecieran por la chimenea fue la de Hermione con los ojos en blanco viendo a su infantil esposo discutiendo con su infantil mejor amigo.

-Bien Granger, dígame para qué me quiere- dijo Snape.

-Después de la cena profesor. Ahora no puedo hablar, por que está Ginny- dijo educadamente Hermione.

-Bien- respondió Snape.

-Así que usted fue profesor de ellos tres y de Harry- dijo Alexandra.

-Si- dijo Snape secamente.

-¿Y cómo eran?- dijo Alexandra para iniciar una conversación.

-Granger era brillante pero insoportable, Weasley era un flojo, la chica Weasley pasaba desapercibida y Potter era repelente- dijo secamente Snape.

Ron no pudo evitar reír ante la descripción que su profesor hizo de ellos. La cena fue silenciosa. Hermione miraba a Ron para que el pelirrojo tratara de entablar conversación con Snape pero él no quería. Aunque sabía que si no hacia caso a Hermione, ella se enfadaría y no quería que eso pasara. Y menos esta noche que los niños estarían fuera...

-Ejem, ejem, eh…y dime, ¿que tal está el colegio Snape?- dijo Ron.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Veo que ahora me habla de tu como si fuera su repelente amigo- dijo secamente Snape.

-Ejem… Bueno, ya no somos profesor y alumno- trató de justificarse Ron.

-¿Y usted cree que alguna vez fuimos profesor y alumno?- dijo Snape.

-Bueno, usted no era el mejor de los profesores. Ni el más popular. Tampoco el mas justo. Ni al mas querido pero… eh... era buen profesor- dijo Ron tratando de quedar bien.

Snape no se molestó en contestar. Se limitó a dirigirle la peor de sus miradas al pelirrojo. Al terminar la cena Alexandra y Hermione fueron al despacho de Ron para hablar con él, mientras que Ginny y Ron se quedaban charlando.

-Espera- dijo Ron, que corrió a la chimenea y metió la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que pedía la dirección de Harry. –¡Haaaarryyyyyy!

-¿Que pasa?- contesto Harry asustado

La escena era curiosa. Harry estaba sentado en la alfombra rodeado de niños que no querían dormirse. Susy jugaba con Kath al ajedrez mágico, mientras que Lily estaba en los brazos de su padre que le leía un cuento. Sirius y Aurim jugaban un partido de quidditch en miniatura, mientras que Alex los observaba con interés. Dentro de un corralito Mia y los gemelos gateaban.

-Harry, Snape dice que eres repelente. Bueno, eso era todo. Mañana nos vemos, amigo- dijo Ron dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca

-No puedo creer que sólo le hablaras para decirle lo que dijo el profesor Snape de él- dijo Ginny, quién comenzó una de sus rutinarias discusiones con su hermano.

-Profesor lo necesitamos, usted es un experto en pociones- dijo Hermione.

-En el ministerio debe de haber personal capaz…- dijo Snape.

-Si lo hay, pero no son mejores que usted. Además no son de confianza- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione siempre habla mucho de usted- dijo Alexandra.

-¿A si, y que dice?- preguntó Snape.

-Que usted es el mejor en pociones que ha conocido. Mejor incluso que los maestros de la escuela de inefables. De hecho se pregunta por qué usted, con su inteligencia, no fue inefable- dijo Alexandra.

-Eh… ¿y en que consistiría mi ayuda, Granger?- dijo Snape.

-Antes necesito de decirle algo. Acepte que al final Ron le borre el recuerdo. Es información confidencial del departamento de misterios- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué? Usted esta loca si piensa que voy a permitir que Weasley me borre un recuerdo- dijo Snape.

-Profesor, yo no lo molestaría si no fuera importante- arremetió de nuevo Hermione.

Después de un rato en que Hermione juró que era de vida o muerte su ayuda y de que Alexandra dijo que Snape era casi una leyenda en el mundo de las pociones y que muy en el fondo Ron y Harry lo admiraban, Snape aceptó ayudar. Así que Hermione le contó acerca del velo y le permitió ver el recuerdo de Arthemisa. Pasaron mucho rato despacho. La verdad es que la ayuda de Snape no fue mucha ya que él solo había logrado reconocer dos ingredientes de la primera poción y siete de la segunda. Por los ingredientes de la segunda poción dedujo que era una variación del filtro de los muertos en vida, pero la primera poción era un enigma aun. Sin embargo ahora Hermione conocía al menos una de las dos pociones. Snape le indicó la forma en la que se tenia que preparar. Después de mas de tres horas encerrados en el despacho pidieron a Ron que entrara. Éste borró el recuerdo a Snape de todo lo que vio en el recuerdo y de lo que le dijo Hermione, pero le dejo algo de información. Snape sabría que había ayudado a Hermione, pero no sabía a qué. Y sabía también que Ron le había borrado un recuerdo y que no había forma de recuperarlo. Snape quedó conforme con esto. Snape se despidió y se disponía a irse, pero Ginny le pidió que le ayudara en algo. Snape ya estaba algo cansado por la ayuda que le había dado a Hermione, pero aceptó enseñar a la castaña a curar el _Sectu Sempra_. Era muy sencillo. Primero tenias que decir al revés la maldición, mientras pasabas la varita por la herida, después decías al revés un hechizo para cerrar la herida. Ésto lo hacías al menos tres veces, según el largo de la herida, y terminabas con un conjuro para que el herido recuperara sangre. Ginny se lo agradeció, y finalmente Snape pudo irse. Ginny regresó a casa y Alexandra se fue a dormir, dejando a solas a Ron y Hermione.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Ron, estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- contesto Ron.

-Por que solo le borraste a Snape lo que yo te dije, y por que gracias a ti el volverá a ayudarme si lo necesito- dijo la castaña.

-Ah, bueno. Pensé que seria bueno que supiera que le borré un recuerdo y que él decidió ayudarte, aunque no sepa por qué. Así si lo necesitas seguro que volverá a ayudar y… bueno, eso me ahorra a mí una cena mas- dijo Ron.

-Pero no borraste nada mas- dijo Hermione riendo. -Eso ha debido ser una gran tentación para tí.

-Ejem… Pensé que te enfadarías si le gastaba una bromita así que no lo hice. Además tengo planes para ti esta noche y de nada me sirve para ese plan una Hermione enfadada- dijo Ron en tono seductor.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué planes tiene para mi, señor Auror?- dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego a su esposo.

-Ven y lo sabrás- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué broma querías jugarle?- dijo Hermione.

-Pensé en borrarle de su mente el tener que cambiarse de calzoncillos diariamente. Pero recordé que Harry me dijo que Snape no usa calzoncillos- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione mitad sorprendida, mitad asqueada -¿Cómo puede Harry saber eso?

-En sexto año, cuando Harry tenía el libro de Snape encontró una maldición que quería probar así que se la lanzo a Snape. Le dio pero no pasó nada. Después me la lanzo a mí y en mí si funcionó- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué maldición fue, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-La maldición de los calzoncillos estranguladores. Es bastante dolorosa si eres un chico- dijo Ron –Yo se la lancé a Harry, pero a él no le dolió tanto.

Alexandra no podía dormir así que fue al estudio de Hermione y Ron para revisar algunos papeles. Pasadas dos horas, seguía sin poder dormir pero el trabajo le había dado hambre, así que fue a la cocina por un trozo de tarta.

-Ahhhhhh, eh…..yo…..lo sientomuchoperdónadiós- dijo Alexandra que salio corriendo a su cocina.

-Te dije que no era buena idea- le regañó Hermione a Ron.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu ayudante acostumbre comer tan tarde- dijo Ron.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo la castaña.

-Mañana lo harás- dijo él. –Hoy eres mía.- y con un movimiento de varita cerró la cocina para que nadie más los molestara.

Al día siguiente Hermione y Ron hablaron con Alexandra, que estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido. Rápidamente sugirió que sería buena idea borrarle el recuerdo. Ron no le dio tiempo de nada más, sacó su varita y la desmemorizó.

-¡Ron!

-Ella lo sugirió.

-Está bien, será lo mejor. Así no me moriré de vergüenza cada vez que la vea- dijo Hermione.

-Además le implanté un recuerdo- dijo él.

-¿Queeee?

-Si, le implanté el recuerdo de que no debe de pasear por la casa de noche y menos entrar a la cocina- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No importa lo que ella sepa- dijo una voz –usted sabe mucho mas, Amo.

-Espero que así sea- contesto otra voz.

Los meses pasaron y Hermione no encontró más información acerca de las pociones. En el ministerio, los inefables consideraron que ella debería de quedar encargada de la investigación del velo de forma permanente. Alexandra se graduó y fue nombrada inefable adjunta de Hermione, que tenia un rango mucho mas alto. En cuanto a Robins, fue trasladado a las oficinas de menos importancia, lo cual aumentó el resentimiento que le tenía a Alexandra, a la que acosaba siempre que podía.

Dos ataques mas ocurrieron ese año. Se veía claramente la participación de Bellatrix, pero no pudieron atraparla: los aurores llegaron tarde y ella escapo. Otro ataque involucró a la marca tenebrosa, pero no hubo muertos en él, solo un par de muggles heridos.

Unos meses después Neville les dio la noticia de que seria padre. Su bebe nació el nueve de mayo. Neville estaba feliz. Aunque la más feliz era Augusta Longbottom que repartía chocolates a todo el que veía. Ese día Ron padeció un fuerte dolor de estómago y de las regañinas de Hermione por comer más de un kilo de chocolate.

Los inefables y el ministerio empezaron a tener conflictos, ya que la gran mayoría de los aurores querían usar el velo para eliminar a los mortifagos que capturaban y a otros delincuentes peligrosos. Kingsley no aprobaba eso, pero si Scrimgeur que aun era ministro. El consejo de inefables se negó a esto, sabiendo que, según lo que Hermione había descubierto gracias a Arthemisa, había maneras de volver del velo si caías vivo. Pero el consejo se negó a informar al ministro de esto, lo que causó que casi se rompieran las relaciones entre los inefables y el ministerio. Solo la oportuna intervención de Kingsley y del Arthur Weasley, que ahora ocupaba un importante cargo, logró hacer que el ministro reconsiderara su posición. Ayudó bastante Cornelius Funge, antiguo ministro, quien le recordó a Scrimgeur que él, por tomar malas desiciones, había tenido que dejar el cargo.

Pasaron cinco años de relativa paz. Todos los niños habían crecido mucho y Susy, de doce años, asistía a su segundo año en Hogwarts. Aurim tenia diez y extrañaba mucho a su hermana, pero sus padres lo llevaban con sus primos para que no se sintiera solo. Sirius y Kath tenían nueve años y seguían estando muy unidos. Fuko tenia 8, mientras que Alex, Lily, Hikaru y Kaoru tenían siete años. William, Roger, Lucy y Percy tenían ya seis años y Mia tenía cinco años al igual que Brenin, Brian, James y Kara. La mas pequeña era Loreline Longbottom de solo cuatro años. Los fines de semana y en vacaciones, la madriguera se llenaba de niños que jugaban en el jardín, vigilados por sus padres. Sin duda eran años buenos en los que por fin habían tenido una vida feliz y pacífica.

-Si tía Hermione, la prefecta estaba tomando Wisky de fuego en la sala común. Al principio no quería, pero la convencieron de que era la celebración por el campeonato de quidditch y ella celebró también. A los más pequeños nos enviaron a las habitaciones- decía Susi.

-Eso esta muy mal. McGonagall no debería permitir esas cosas- decía indignada Hermione –Los prefectos somos el ejemplo a los alumnos mas jóvenes.

-Amor tu ya no eres prefecta, solo sigues siendo perfecta- dijo Ron.

-Hermione cállate ya. Que yo conozco a una prefecta perfecta que se emborrachó en sexto año después de haber visto a cierto payaso besándose con una chica después de un partido de quidditch. Se encerró en su habitación, pero antes de eso confiscó a Seamus una botella de Wisky de fuego, que después ella casi se acabó- dijo Ginny.

-Jajajajajaja, así que después de varios años por fin vamos conociendo el archivo negro de la prefecta perfecta en el colegio- reía Harry -y tú que le prohibías hasta el cansancio a Ron que probara el wisky que Seamus introducía de Hogsmead.

-¿Tu hiciste eso por mi?- decía Ron enternecido a Hermione que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Pues claro que sí, tú eres el único payaso del que se ha enamorado. De hecho eres el único del que se ha enamorado- dijo Ginny.

Molly y Arthur veían muy entretenidos las caras de Robert y Jane que miraban incrédulos a su hija.

-Ginny ¿no olvidas algo?- dijo Hermione que miraba diabólicamente a su cuñada -Ese día tu entraste a mi habitación y me quitaste la botella. Media hora después estabas quejándote de que Harry era un idiota repelente y de que cierto ex novio tuyo era insoportablemente caballeroso.

-Jajajajajaja- Ron se partía de risa –Las dos como cubas y hasta ahora no me entero…

-Ron, tu mejor no hables que días antes le robaste una botella a Seamos…Te la terminaste y decías incoherencias… Bueno, de lo poco que se te entendía era que Hermione era una traidora con mal gusto y de que Krum apestaba… ¡ah! y que Ginny era una maldita enana chismosa. También le rompiste a Neville su muñequito de Víktor Krum y lo arrojaste al fuego mientras lloriqueabas por que él la había besado- dijo Harry.

-Ejem, ejem, voy a ver a Kath con permiso- dijo Ron tratando de salir lo mas dignamente posible. Lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Ginny.

-Ese Seamus si que sabía divertirse…- dijo Fred.

-Pero mal negociante. Mira que perder dos botellas a las que podría haberle ganado cuatro o cinco veces su precio… -dijo George meneándo la cabeza.

-Bueno Harry, al menos no han dicho nada malo de ti- dijo Arthur.

-Aunque tu también debes de tener tu archivo negro ¿verdad? -dijo Robert.

-No- dijo Molly -Harry era un modelo de estudiante.

-Lo mismo pensábamos de Hermione- dijo Jane mientras reía.

-Harry es buen chico, los otros igual, pero Harry es más aburrido- dijo Bill con malicia.

-Bueno, algunos lo consideran repelente.-dijo Fred.

-Oye, yo no soy repelente- dijo Harry.

-Hola- saludó Ron a Alexandra –¿dónde esta Hermione?

-Fue al departamento de Misterios, quería investigar algunos libros- dijo la joven inefable.

-Bueno, yo estaré en el despacho- contestó Ron.

Media hora mas tarde Alexandra parecía preocupada. Hacía ya más de un mes que se sentía así, incomoda con Hermione y Ron. Esto no podía seguir así y tenía que ponerle fin definitivamente, así que la chica suspiro y se decidió a entrar al despacho.

-Ron, ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos?- dijo Alexandra.

Hermionó termino de leer lo que deseaba y regreso a su casa. No había nadie en la sala, pero sabía que si Ron había llegado estaría en el despacho.

-Dime- dijo Ron, que dejo a un lado los papeles que revisaba.

-Eh….veras….yo….perdón, es que es difícil decirlo- dijo la inefable.

-No puede ser tan grave- dijo Ron tranquilo.

-Si, si lo es…- contesto Alexandra retorciéndose las manos.

-Solo dilo, no lo pienses- dijo Ron

-Ron yo…estoy enamorada de ti- dijo la chica.

Hermione, que estaba junto a la puerta del despacho, se quedo helada ante la confesión de su ayudante. Ella se había dado cuenta de que algunas veces Alexandra se sonrojaba con algún comentario de Ron y de que estos últimos días parecía estar incomoda frente a ella. Pero no se imaginó que su amiga se había enamorado de su esposo.

-Yo……yo….esto no esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con nerviosismo.

-Lo se…- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Mira, yo amo a Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Yo pensé que cuando decías que era atractiva, era por que te gustaba- dijo ella.

-¡NO!-dijo Ron, nervioso- Yo…lo decía por que se parecía raro que no tuvieras novio...

-Quería decirte que me gustas y que me he enamorado de ti. Pero quiero mucho a Hermione como para hacerle algo así. Yo pensé que te gustaba, así que lo que quería era decirte que lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo ella.

-No me gustas. Solo trataba de ser amable, yo….no me di cuenta de que te gustaba- dijo Ron con algo de vergüenza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, si bien no le gustaba nada el presenciar esa escena, era algo gracioso el ver que su ahora esposo seguía tan distraído como cuando eran estudiantes. "Ron no has cambiado nada, sigues tan distraído como de costumbre", pensó Hermione.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Hablaré con Hermione para explicarle. Ron no le digas nada por fa…

-Hola- dijo Hermione –Terminé pronto. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Hola Hermione-dijo Alexandra sobresaltada-Estaba hablando con Ron. Le decía que me gustaría volver a vivir en mi apartamento. Hace años que no hemos tenido problemas y me gustaría ser independiente de nuevo- dijo Alexandra.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo la castaña con fingida preocupación.

-No, nada, es solo que me gustaría volver a mi vida de antes- contestó Alexandra evitando su mirada.

-Por mi bien. ¿Tu que piensas Ron?

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Ron volviendo a sentarse tras el escritorio sin siquiera mirar a Alexandra.

Dos días mas tarde Alexandra alquiló un apartamento y se mudó.

-Hermione esto es muy peligroso- dijo Alexandra.

-Lo se, pero creo estar segura de que funcionará- dijo Hermione.

-Espero que no te equivoques- dijo la joven inefable.

-Apártate- dijo Hermione mientras arrojaba el contenido de una botellita al arco y murmuraba algunas palabras.

La castaña pareció escuchar algo y nuevamente murmuró algunas cosas.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Alexandra.

Unas manos surgieron del velo y tomaron a Hermione por las solapas de la túnica. La castaña se quedo inmóvil. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Ron, de Kath, Alex y Mia. Las manos tiraban de ella con fuerza. Entonces sintió que algo tiraba de ella con mucha decisión hacia atrás, pero las manos no la soltaban. Quería gritar pero no podía, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo. La tensión era mucha. Aquellas manos eran muy fuertes y no la soltaban y aquello que tiraba hacia atrás también lo hacia con mucha energía. Finalmente la túnica se rasgo. Hermione cayo con violencia hacia atrás y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó vio a Alexandra intentando reanimarla. La joven le sonreía, pero por su rostro corrían algunas lágrimas.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, Hermione- dijo Alexandra con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo volveré a hacer- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y de evitar el llanto – ¿Qué paso?

-Tu murmurabas cosas al velo. Oí que llamabas a alguien llamado Sirius. En eso unas manos salieron y tiraron de ti. Tú te quedaste inmóvil. Las manos te llevaban y yo lancé un hechizo convocador que surtió efecto y evitó que cayeras. Pero esas manos tiraban y tiraban, así que me acerque y te agarré por la cintura. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que tu túnica se rompió.

Hermione no sabia que hacer. Aun estaba muy afectada. Pero sobre todo estaba sorprendida de saber que Alexandra, que estaba enamorada de Ron, la había salvado. No por que pensara que su amiga era mala, sino por que algunas veces una mujer enamorada piensa solo en sí misma.

-Alexandra, ¿por qué me salvaste?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio ¿no? De ninguna manera permitiría que te pasara nada malo, eres mi amiga- dijo la chica.

-Se que estas… enamorada de Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Le pedí que no te lo dijera

-No lo ha hecho. Os escuché ese día. Llegué temprano y fui al despacho para ver si Ron había llegado y escuche como le confesaste estar enamorada de él- dijo Hermione.

-Yo…lo siento Hermione yo…-trató de decir Alexandra pero empezó a llorar. Hermione trato de consolarla

-No se como pasó, pero es que Ron es tan…No se, simpático, despreocupado, ocurrente…- dijo Alexandra.

-Lo se, lo mimo me pasó a mi- dijo Hermione. –Nunca te lo había contado. Ron y yo nos conocemos desde los once años y desde el primer momento en que nos vimos comenzamos a discutir. Junto con Harry éramos el trío inseparable.

-En Hogwarts sois una leyenda- dijo Alexandra algo más calmada.

-Ron y yo peleábamos mucho y por cualquier cosa. Harry trataba de mediar entre nosotros, pero no le hacíamos caso. Pero por más fuerte que fuera el enfado ahí estábamos, juntos. A veces no nos hablábamos durante meses. Pero siempre terminábamos juntos. En nuestro cuarto año apareció Víktor Krum y fui con él al baile que se organizó en el colegio. Ron no me había invitado, pero le molestó mucho y se volvió muy celoso. Yo sabia que le gustaba, pero aun no estaba segura de si lo que sentía por él era solo amistad. Como parecía ser yo la única chica que le gustaba no hice nada. Pero en sexto año el se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y se hizo novio de una de nuestras compañeras. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no solo me gustaba, sino que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Cuando teníamos diecisiete años nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y bueno, aquí estamos.

-Ron te ama. Lo vi en su mirada el día que le dije que estaba enamorada de él. Lo vi incómodo, y me dijo muy claramente que el te amaba- dijo Alexandra.

-Lo se, me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él- dijo Hermione. –y lo que hiciste hoy por mi no lo voy a olvidar.

-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS HERMIONE, NO PENSASTE EN NOSOTROS?- decía furioso Ron.

Hermione decidió que debía contarle a Ron lo que pasó y antes de hacerlo envió a los niños a casa de Harry. Sabía como se iba a poner Ron. Él siempre había estado en contra de que hiciera algo parecido a lo que hizo Arthemisa y tenía razón.

-Lo siento Ron, no pensé que eso podría pasar…

-CLARO QUE SABÍAS QUE PODÍA PASAR. LA MADRE DE LUNA TERMINÓ SUS DIAS ASI. NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESO DE QUE NO LO PENSASTE. ¿ES MAS IMPORTANTE TU MALDITO TRABAJO QUE NOSOTROS?- Ron estaba fuera de sí.

En otras circunstancias ella le gritaría a él que siendo auror se exponía mucho mas que ella, pero sabia que la ira de Ron se debía mas al miedo a perderla que al hecho de que había hecho un experimento peligroso.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No podría seguir si no estas tu- dijo él. Ella se giró para mirarlo y vio que en sus ojos había lagrimas. –Júrame que no volverás a intentar traer a nadie de ese maldito velo.

-Te lo juro… pero es que quería traer a Sirius… por Harry…

-No me importa Sirius, ni me importa si Harry lo extraña o no. Me importas tú, me importan mis hijos, y nadie mas- dijo él.

Cuando ambos se calmaron Ron se dio cuenta de que la persona que había salvado a su esposa era la misma chica que días antes le había confesado estar enamorada de el. Hermione miró la cara de su marido y pudo entender que la confusión de su rostro era por Alexandra.

-Yo tampoco lo creía- dijo ella.

-Eh- dijo Ron que no había escuchado a Hermione.

-Que Alexandra me salvara. Ella está enamorada de ti.

-Ella me confeso eso hace unos días… ¡Pero te juro que no paso nada entre nosotros! Solo me lo dijo- afirmó Ron, temeroso de la reacción de Hermione.

-Lo se, lo escuché- dijo la castaña. –Hoy hablamos mucho. Le pasó lo mismo que a mí: se enamoró sin darse cuenta.

-Yo no hice nada para que eso pasara- dijo Ron.

-Lo se, ni te habías dado cuenta

-¿Y ahora?

-Nada, ella sigue trabajando conmigo. Sabe que tú me quieres a mí y no tiene la menor intención de interponerse. Hoy me lo demostró. De hecho hoy demostró la clase de persona que es. Tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí y no lo hizo- dijo la castaña

-Hermione no importa que tú no estuvieras, yo seguiría amándote- dijo Ron.

Hermione le sonrió conmovida y le acarició el rostro.

-Hoy me di cuenta de que no falta solo una poción para traer a alguien. Debe de haber algo más. Cuando me cogieron las manos, oí que Alexandra gritó que me soltaran y nada pasaba. Era como si esa persona no supiera nada, como si no recordara nada- dijo Hermione.

-Quizás al cruzar el velo o al morir sea como volver a nacer y no tengas recuerdo de nada ¿no?- dijo Ron.

Hermione pareció meditar lo que había dicho Ron. Tenia algo de sentido, así que decidió que a partir de hoy el giro de su investigación cambiaria.

-Eso no me pasaría a mí- dijo Ron.

-¿Que?- pregunto la castaña distraída.

-Que yo nunca podría olvidarte… ni a ti ni a los niños- contestó Ron.

-Ni yo, podría olvidarme de todo, menos de ti y de nuestros hijos.

-Hermione- dijo Ron cogiéndola de la mano –Te prometo, no , te juro que nunca te olvidaré y si algo pasa no descansare hasta encontrarte de nuevo.

-Yo te juro que tampoco te olvidare y que siempre estaré esperándote en donde quiera que estemos. Siempre nos recordaremos.

-Juntos para siempre- dijeron ambos.

Hermione se dedicó a hacer algo de investigación en biblioteca. Había quedado bastante afectada después del incidente del velo, y había sido blanco de innumerables regaños. Ginny le había preguntado el por que había enviado a los niños con ellos la tarde anterior y la castaña le dijo lo que paso. La menor de los Weasley la regañó por ser tan inconsciente y después se lo comentó a Harry y a Molly. El moreno fue a verla para regañarla también, mientras que Molly la regañó apenas la vio en la comida sabatina. Lo peor fue que lo hizo enfrente de todos, lo que generó que fuera regañada por los demás miembros de la familia, hasta que Ron la salvara amenazando a los gemelos con transformarlos en algo muy desagradable si volvían a regañar a Hermione. Aunque después, en un momento en que se quedaron a solas, le dijo que se lo merecía.

Días mas tarde Hermione presentó el informe oficial al consejo de inefables en donde relataba el incidente que había sufrido. El consejo la cito y para variar la amonestó por el descuido, después de haber visto lo que había pasado a la madre de Luna. Después de dos horas de deliberación decidieron que Hermione seguiría a cargo de la investigación sobre el velo, pero la cámara de la muerte se cerraría para los demás inefables. Solo Hermione y Alexandra podrían entrar.

-Ya no trabajaré en el ministerio- dijo la castaña.

-Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar, no he pensado más que en eso- dijo Ron.

-Solo iré a la cámara de la muerte si es que hay alguna novedad y bajo la supervisión de dos miembros del consejo y siempre acompañada por Alexandra- dijo Hermione con tono monótono.

-Eso me quita un peso de encima- dijo Ron. –No desconfío de tus habilidades, pero no quiero que te pasa nada.

-Lo se- dijo ella.

Los libros no ayudaban mucho. Después de todo salvo Arthemisa, su ayudante desaparecido, Alexandra y ella nadie había, al menos en Inglaterra, estudiado el velo. Ya se había cansado de buscar informes acerca de los estudios que hicieron los magos en Grecia y Francia, que eran dos de los lugares en los que había estado escondido el velo, pero no habían encontrado nada. No había registros. Ella sospechaba que así como los inefables eran una casi sociedad secreta en el mundo mágico actual, así lo habían sido las sectas que lo guardaron siglos atrás.

Hermione estaba, hasta cierto punto, segura de que lo que Ron había dicho tenía algo de verdad. Ya que era lógico que algo tenia que pasarle a las personas que atravesaban el velo estando vivas. Sirius lo había hecho así, y además llevaba su varita. La castaña sabia que Sirius era un mago brillante y sin duda habría buscado la forma de regresar. Lo mismo había pasado al menos tres décadas atrás, cuando tres de los mejores inefables desaparecieron después de haber cruzado el velo y no regresaron. Habían sido tres de los mas brillantes inefables y los tres cruzaron el velo en perfecta salud, sin heridas y lo que es mas importante, con sus varitas. Parecía imposible pensar que las habían perdido, así que lo único que se le ocurría a ella era que no recordaban nada, o que perdían la habilidad para hacer magia. Hermione le había ocultado a Ron los incidentes que habían ocurrido a varios de los inefables asignados al velo, por que sabia que eso le preocuparía mucho, y la verdad es que a ella comenzaba a darle miedo el sufrir el mismo destino.

Ya que no había encontrado gran cosa en las bibliotecas mágicas decidió que bien podría encontrar algo útil usando psicología muggle, así que junto con Alexandra visito la biblioteca del ministerio que tenia una enorme sección de bibliografía muggle.

-Alexandra, mira esto.

_**Psiquis**__, del griego __psyche__alma_

_La psiquis, el individuo (la individualidad psicológica), en todos sus aspectos, es el objeto de estudio de la ciencia de la Psicología. El "__**YO**__" es una construcción central en varias escuelas de psicología. La ideación del "YO" o psique, difiere en las numerosas teorías y campos de estudio. La psiquis es uno de los varios aspectos de la __conciencia_.

-No entiendo que tienen que ver el alma y la conciencia con el velo- dijo Alexandra.

-Tienen mucho que ver. El alma es la esencia de cada uno de nosotros, al igual que la conciencia. ¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando un dementor aplica su beso?- dijo la castaña

-Se lo que pasa pero nunca lo he visto.

-El dementor aspira el alma del cuerpo de la victima y ésta queda como un muerto en vida. No recuerda nada, pero su cuerpo sigue vivo. Igualmente cuando se aplica la maldición asesina, el cuerpo queda intacto, pero el alma desaparece.

-El alma muere.

-No lo se, al menos desaparece de este plano de existencia.

-¿No me digas que crees que hay algo después de la muerte? -dijo Alexandra

-Tu deberías creerlo, hasta cumplir once años no creíamos en hadas, ni en brujas y magos, ni en dragones. Somos nacidas de familias muggles, nosotras si deberíamos creerlo- dijo Hermione.

Después de estudiar algunos libros más encontraron un fragmento interesante:

_El verbo __ψυχω__ significa "soplar" y a partir de este verbo, __ψυχη__ es el "soplo o hálito" que exhala el ser humano al morir. Así, luego ha pasado a significar la "__vida__", que también se escapa del __cadáver__. Representando una antropización del "__alma__". Una especie de doble del difunto, un __eidolon__. que va a parar al __Hades__; donde perviviría de modo sombrío y __fantasmal_

-¿Entonces el velo es algo parecido al Hades al que se refiere el libro?- dijo Alexandra

-Puede ser… El hades es un concepto de los griegos, de la mitología griega, y después ese mismo concepto fue usado por la religión para darle nombre al infierno. Creo que si algún cristiano viera el velo diría que es el purgatorio- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ¿crees que los que caen ahí sufren?- preguntó asustada Alexandra.

-No lo se, pero estoy segura de que si caes ahí estando viva no debe de ser muy agradable. No volverías a ver a nadie que fuera importante para ti- dijo la castaña.

-Eso debe de ser terrible.

-Ron cree que quizás no recuerdes nada, y por eso no intentas regresar.

-Eso parece concordar con la definición del alma que encontraste, Hermione: perderías la conciencia.

-Puede ser… Cada vez que pienso en el velo me pregunto para qué lo habrán creado.

-Quizás para tratar de comunicarse con los muertos- sugirió Alexandra. –No para traer a nadie de vuelta.

-Sabemos que es magia negra muy antigua y poderosa. Tal vez lo creó un nigromante.

-Seria bueno que investigáramos algo acerca de la nigromancia. En el colegio de inefables no nos enseñaron mucho de ella- sugirió Alexandra.

-Tienes razón.

_La __nigromancia__ es una rama de la __magia__, considerada generalmente __negra__, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta a los muertos y sus espíritus o cadáveres._

_La nigromancia es el apartado del Arte que se dedica al estudio de la __muerte__, y se centra en el control de los muertos (ya sea en ayudarse con ellos, como el control __psíquico__ de la materia muerta o __espiritual_

Por la noche, después de que Ron había regresado del departamento de aurores Hermione lo esperaba para pedirle un favor.

-Amor, Alexandra y yo investigamos hoy acerca de varias cosas para la investigación del velo. No encontramos nada concluyente, pero ya que estamos seguras de que el velo fue creado por magos oscuros usando magia negra del mas alto nivel creemos que debíamos estudiar acerca de magos oscuros y tal vez ahí encontraríamos algo que nos ayudara. Pero a nosotras no nos han enseñado gran cosa acerca de magia negra- dijo Hermione.

-Así que lo que quieres pedirme es que te habla acerca de la magia negra…- dijo Ron.

-Si, quizás ahí encontremos la respuesta para lo que queremos.

-La magia es un todo. Hay personas que somos más sensibles a esta, es por eso que existen los muggles y nosotros los magos.

-Eso ya lo se, es algo que nos enseñaron en el primer año de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione impaciente.

-Así es, pero en Hogwarts solo se enseña magia, bueno, lo que algunos llaman magia blanca. Las maldiciones, en su gran mayoría, son magia oscura, ya que fueron hechas para dañar o para molesta. Pero hay una parte de las maldiciones que son magia oscura, o como llaman los muggles, magia negra.

-Eso también lo se- dijo ella algo molesta.

-La magia es un todo. Pero como todo, tiene dos vertientes: un lado luminoso si así quieres llamarlo y un lado oscuro o tenebroso. Los magos elegimos que lado de la magia queremos estudiar.

-Eso también lo se- dijo ella empezando a enfadarse.

-Algunos de los magos más poderosos son los que han estudiado ambas vertientes.

-¡Ron! Todo lo que me dices ya lo se, y creo que no quieres ayudarme…

-Todo eso lo he dicho porque es importante para lo que voy a decirte después. Veras, Lord Voldemort era un mago poderoso, quizás uno de los dos mas grandes magos de los últimos siglos. Él estudio ambas vertientes pero se dejó dominar por el lado tenebroso de la magia. En cambio el otro mago que mencioné estudio ambas vertientes pero no se dejo dominar por ninguna de ellas- dijo Ron.

-¿Te refieres a Dumbledore verdad?- pregunto ella

-Así es. Los magos más poderosos: Merlín, los fundadores, Dumbledore y Voldemort han estudiado ambas vertientes. El lado tenebroso es más rápido de conocer, pero es más fácil que al estudiarlo te pierdas en ansias de poder.

-Aun no me cuentas nada de magia oscura…

-El lado oscuro es seductor y puede perder a quien lo estudia, por eso casi en ningun lado enseñan magia tenebrosa. A los aurores se nos enseñan las bases de la magia tenebrosa porque es contra lo que luchamos. Piensa en esto amor, la magia tenebrosa busca lograr el miedo, la sumisión, el control total, la muerte y el control de los muertos.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo ella ansiosa.

-Los magos de la antigüedad son los que iniciaron el estudio de ambas vertientes de la magia. Algunos dejaron esos conocimientos en libros muy antiguos y muy difíciles de encontrar y de traducir. Se llaman Grimorios. Sígueme- dijo él, mientras cogía de la mano a Hermione y la llevaba a la biblioteca de su despacho.

Después de hacer un complicado movimiento con su varita ante Hermione, apareció un pequeño estante con libros que se veían algo viejos. Ron cogió uno de los libros, busco algo entre sus páginas y se lo enseñó a Hermione.

_Un __**grimorio**__ es un libro de conocimiento __mágico__ escrito entre la __Alta Edad Media__ y el __siglo XVIII__. Tales libros contienen correspondencias __astrológicas__, listas de __ángeles__ y __demonios__, instrucciones para lanzar encantamientos y __hechizos__, mezclar medicamentos, convocar entidades sobrenaturales y fabricar __talismanes_

-Ron ¿por que nunca me habías enseñado esto?

-Mmm, pensé que te molestarías. Algunos libros los encontramos en esta casa, cuando Harry nos la dio. El día que venimos a limpiarla Harry y yo los encontramos y decidimos que los conservaríamos. Los hemos estado estudiando- dijo Ron.

-¿ESTAS ESTUDIANDO MAGIA NEGRA?- dijo escandalizada Hermione.

-Si. Harry y yo hemos intentado entenderla y eso nos ha servido mucho. Después de leer lo que los magos tenebrosos han hecho y después de haber luchado contra Voldemort, estamos más que seguros de lo que no queremos ser. Pero es necesario entender esta clase de magia- dijo Ron

-Ron, pero eso es muy peligroso…

-Dumbledore lo estudio y recuerda que él era de los buenos.

-Pero es que Dumbledore era…..bueno él era Dumbledore.

-Oye, ya se que Harry y yo no estamos a su nivel, pero intentamos ser mejores- dijo Ron algo ofendido.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Pero es que me preocupa que algo pueda cambiarte- dijo ella.

-Piensa en esto, tu que has leído miles y miles de libros. Circe, Morgana, Grindewalt, Voldemort ¿que tienen en común?- pregunto Ron.

-Que eran brujas y magos tenebrosos- dijo la castaña.

-Si, pero todos estaban solos. Nunca amaron a nadie.

-Dumbledore también estaba solo.

-Dumbledore amaba la vida. Quizás nunca se caso, pero quería a Harry- dijo Ron. –Y yo te tengo a ti, a los niños, a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis sobrinos, mis amigos… Y a Harry le pasa lo mismo, nosotros jamás podríamos volvernos tenebrosos por que podemos amar.

-Pero aun así es peligroso que os adentréis a estudiar esa magia- dijo Hermione.

-No es tan peligroso como crees- dijo Ron. –Son libros viejos, pero no tanto. En la familia Black eran adeptos a la magia…..mmm, algo peligrosa, pero no eran magos tenebrosos- afirmo el pelirrojo. -Harry y yo hemos aprendido a conocer un poco más que la mayoría de los aurores la forma en la que piensan los magos tenebrosos- dijo Ron.

-Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo en que tú y Harry estudiaran eso.

-Dumbledore esta de acuerdo en ello- dijo Ron.

-Ron, Dumbledore esta muerto. Y el retrato que hay en la oficina de McGonagall ni siquiera ha hablado. Y en el caso de que lo hiciera, son solo recuerdos- dijo la castaña.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, absolutamente.

-Bueno, si así fuera… la madre de Sirius no se habría encariñado con los niños. Piénsalo solo un poco, no son solo recuerdos lo que hay en los cuadros mágicos. Una parte de la esencia del mago es la que queda en el retrato. No todos son así. Sabemos que la madre de Sirius quería permanecer en esta casa para siempre, y Dumbledore por su parte imagino que quería permanecer para dar un consejo si es que el lo considera necesario.

-¿Habéis… hablado con el retrato?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo si lo hice, pero es un secreto- dijo Ron. –Ni Harry lo sabe.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Mira…

------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------

-No nos lo va a permitir- dijo Ron.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo- dijo Harry. –Tenemos que esperar al menos tres horas mientras Hagrid termina sus clases y tenemos que hablar con McGonagall para que le de permiso. Hagrid seguro que va a aceptar.

-…de verdad que lo necesitamos, profesora- decía Harry.

-Harry, lo que me pides es muy delicado- dijo McGonagall.

Toc, Toc, Toc

-Adelante- dijo Minerva.

-Directora, Peeves ha bañado a los alumnos de primer año con agua de los retretes- dijo Filch –y no consigo encontrar al barón sanguinario para que lo controle.

-Sígame Aarhus. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que siga molestando a los pequeños- dijo la directora.

-Profesora, lo mío es mas importante- decía Harry que se levanto siguiéndolos y cerro la puerta tras el.

-Ojala pudiéramos preguntarle profesor Dumbledore, usted siempre lo sabía todo- dijo Ron al retrato del director que dormitaba en su aparentemente cómodo sillón. El pelirrojo se giró para mirar el escritorio de McGonagall, que aunque estaba igual a como él lo recordaba de las dos veces que estuvo allí, faltaban las copas con caramelos que había visto esas veces.

-Gracias por tu comentario, Ron, aunque me temo que no lo se todo. Pero la gente me ha dado fama de sabio- se escuchó en la oficina.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron casi asustado que de inmediato giró sobre sí mismo para mirar el retrato –Profesor Dumbledore, usted nunca había hablado- dijo Ron.

-No, Ron, no lo había hecho. La mayoría de las personas encontraban difícil mí partida así que, ¿para que dificultarles más el aceptarlo? -dijo Albus.

-A Harry le va a alegrar mucho poder hablar con usted. Le extraña mucho- dijo Ron.

-No, por favor no le cuentes nada sobre esto. Harry debe aprender a aceptar que tiene más potencial del que cree. Lo descubrió en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y continua descubriéndolo- dijo el retrato. –Tampoco se lo digas a Minerva. Ella es una gran directora, pero aun esta insegura. A veces me habla, pero nunca le contesto.

-Pero Profesor. ¿Por qué si me habló a mi?- dijo Ron.

-Por dos cosas. Primero por que lo que buscan no esta en mi biblioteca personal, pero si encontraran algunos libros que les serán útiles. Minerva les permitirá entrar, estoy seguro de que Harry la convencerá. Pero los libros que quiero que vean están escondidos. Cuando entren a mi habitación, verán dos librerías que estan separadas. Fíjate en el espacio que hay entre ambos y di "ranas de chocolate". Aparecerá un pequeño estante. Hay instrucciones para el destino de esos libros. Hay algo para usted y para la señora Weasley- dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo…..profesor, no se qué decir- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, puedes empezar por llamarme Albus. Ya no soy tu director, y nunca fui tu profesor. Los libros os serán útiles para vuestros trabajos, pero nada hay en ellos acerca de la bestia que buscan- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Usted sabe de la bestia?- dijo asombrado Ron.

-Si, Minerva lee a veces en voz alta el periódico o lo comenta con alguno de mis colegas- dijo él, mirando a los demás retratos. –También se como fue la batalla contra Voldemort, y que Harry y tu sois aurores. Se que finalmente te casaste con Hermione. Ese día Minerva estaba feliz de ver a su alumna favorita en el altar.

-Albus, ya regresan. Están en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero ya vienen- dijo uno de los retratos.

-Gracias, Tadeus- dijo Albus.

-Profesor, Harry y yo encontramos libros en la casa de los Black. Bueno ahora es mi casa. Los libros son de magia negra. Harry y yo hemos estado leyéndolos, pero no estamos tan seguros de que eso este bien. No nos gustaría volvernos en alguien como Voldemort- dijo Ron.

-Vosotros nunca podríais volveros como Voldemort. Él fue así por que nunca amó a nadie y ustedes tienen mucho amor. Han formado sus familias y esa es su mayor protección contra la magia tenebrosa. Estúdienla pero siempre recuerden que el poder no lo es todo en la vida- dijo Albus.

-Gracias profesor….digo, gracias Albus- dijo Ron.

-Estoy seguro de que me encantará conocer a la nueva generación de la familia Weasley- dijo Albus.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y McGonagall. Harry la había convencido y les permitió entrar en la habitación del viejo director, y tal y como le había dicho el retrato, Ron descubrió el estante secreto. En él había una nota en la que decía que esos libros eran para Harry. Pero había dos paquetes: uno era para Hermione y el otro para Ron. Dumbledore les había dejado a los tres algunos de sus mas preciados libros. Los que le dejo a Hermione eran copias únicas muy antiguas de libros de historia mágica. Los que les dejó a Harry y a Ron eran sobre magia y teorías acerca de la magia pura. Sobra decir que no encontraron nada acerca de la bestia.

------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

-Claro, por eso ese día llegaste con los libros para mí…- dijo la castaña.– ¿Por que no me lo contaste?

-Pensaba que él sólo me había hablado a mí, y aunque no me dijo que no le contara a nadie pensé que podrían creer que estaba loco. Pero ahora pienso que él podría hablar con otras personas y solo se ha alejado de personas que estaban muy apegadas a él, para que no sigan dependiendo de él, como Harry y McGonagall- dijo Ron.

-Tienes razón, voy a leer los libros que me dejó. Son muy antiguos y ahí podría encontrar algo útil- dijo ella.– Y quizás tu me ayudes prestándome esos libros…- dijo, señalando los libros de los Black.

-Si, úsalos, pero solamente tú y nadie más. No le cuentes a Alexandra que estas usándolos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así lo haré, amor.


	9. Chapter 9 Deuda de sangre

Capitulo 9: Deuda de Sangre

-Mamá, ¿por qué tiene que venir él?-decía Kath señalando con el dedo a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque tiene que ir al colegio. Igual que tu y Sirius y Lily…

-¡Pues que vaya a otra escuela!-protestó la niña.

-Kath,-dijo Ron con cara seria-ya vale.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, y arrugó la nariz en un idéntico gesto al que hacía su madre cuando se enfadada.

La familia se encontraba en el Callejón Diagón comprando el material de Alex y Lily para su primer año en Hogwarts. Sus sobrinos Lily y Sirius iban con ellos porque sus padres habían ido a hacer unas compras con los gemelos.

Ron llevaba a Mia de la mano y Hermione sujetaba por los hombros a Alex y Lily.

-Papi, yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts-decía Mia.

-¿Ah, si? Tú también quieres irte, ¿no? Me quedaré sin ninguna de mis princesas…-dijo Ron simulando que hacía pucheros.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-masculló Hermione delante de él.

-Está bien. ¡Entonces me quedaré contigo para siempre!-exclamó Mia abrazándose a su padre.

Kath se puso muy seria y se agarró muy fuerte a la mano libre de su padre. Sirius la miró de reojo y sonrió: su prima seguía igual de celosa que siempre.

-Ron, iré con los niños a que compren sus varitas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hermione parándose.

-Muy bien. ¿Vamos nosotros a por los libros, cariño?-le dijo Ron a Kath, puesto que la notaba enfurruñada.

-Entonces toma-Hermione metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó dos pergaminos-Esta es la lista de los libros de primero para Alex y Lily y esta la de tercero para Kath y Sirius. Yo compraré el material de pociones y todo lo demás. Nos vemos en una hora en el Caldero Chorreante-dijo Hermione empezando a caminar con Alex y Lily hacia la tienda de varitas.- ¡No lleguéis tarde! Susanne os estará esperando.

-¿Susi? ¿Susi está aquí?-preguntó Kath tirando de la mano de su padre.

-Si, cielo-asintió Ron.

Cuando salieron de Flourish y Blotts Ron, Sirius, Kath y Mia se dirigieron a la tienda de Fred y George porque aun era temprano para ir a la taberna. Mia se enamoró de los micropuffs.

-Está bien. Elige uno y dile al tío Fred que te lo de.

-Pero…-Mia miraba las 3 bolitas como de pelusa que quedaban en la jaula.-Pero se pondrá triste si los separamos de sus hermanos…

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ron sin comprender.

-Quiere que le compres los tres…-dijo Kath pasando a su lado mientras se acercaba a la sección de WonderBruja.

Salieron de la sucursal principal de Sortilegios Weasley y se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante. Nada más abrir la puerta se escuchó:

-¡Tío _Gon_!

Al pelirrojo por poco lo derriba una bella joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Susi lo abrazaba por la cintura ante la mirada de desaprobación de Kath.

-Hola Sirius-dijo Aurim chocándole la mano a su primo.

-¡Hola Aurim!-dijo Mia tirando de la manga del niño.

-¡Hola Mia!-dijo Aurim y cogió a su prima de las axilas y la levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla. A sus catorce años, era un chico muy alto y Mia con sus nueve, era más bien pequeña.-Hola, Kath-dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a su otra prima.

-Hola Aurim-dijo Kath cargando con la jaula con las tres nuevas mascotas de su hermana.

Todos se sentaron y Ron recordó que tenía que hacer algo, así que dejó a los niños a cargo de su Susi, que era la mayor. Cuando regresó, una media hora después, Hermione y los demás ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué traes papá? ¿Que traes?-decía Mia saltando alrededor de su padre, que llevaba lo que parecía una jaula cubierta por una tela.

-Es un regalo para Alex. Kath tuvo el suyo cuando fue al colegio por primera vez y tú tendrás el tuyo cuando te toque-le explicó Ron a su hija.

El pelirrojo se sentó a la mesa junto a su hijo, que miraba la jaula visiblemente emocionado.

-¿Es una lechuza?-preguntó Alex recordando el regalo de su hermana mayor.

-Algo más de tu estilo-le sonrió Ron.

Alex levantó el trapo y descubrieron que no se trataba de una lechuza, sino de un precioso halcón. El niño se quedó sin habla mientras el resto coreó un "Ooooh" de admiración.

El uno de septiembre sólo los Weasley tenían abarrotada la estación de tren desde donde partiría el expreso de Hogwarts. Este año iban a Hogwarts Susi, que ya hacía sexto curso, Aurim que iba a cuarto, Kath y Sirius a tercero y los dos nuevos eran Alex y Lily. La hija de Harry estaba pálida y su madre quería que tomara una poción para los nervios que le había metido en el equipaje. Alex parecía tranquilo, le gustaban las nuevas experiencias. Mia miraba el tren con fascinación, si no le hubiera prometido a su padre que se quedaría con él se escondería en el baúl de alguno de sus hermanos o primos y se iría con ellos al colegio. Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Lo llevas todo, ¿verdad cielo?

-Si, mama. Me has revisado 4 veces el baúl. No llores-dijo Alex sonriente. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, cariño.-dijo Hermione abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Ron, arrodillado en el suelo, se despedía de Kath, que se abrazaba a su cuello con desesperación.

Molly después de abrazar a los hijos de Ginny se acercaba ahora a despedirse de los de Hermione. Abrazó a Kath, a Aurim, que pasó corriendo chocándole la mano a su tío Ron antes de saltar al tren, y luego se acercó a Alex. Le peinó el pelo con una mano y le llenó la cara de besos.

-Pórtate bien, ¿eh?

-Si, abuela.

-Seguro que te eligen para Gryffindor.

-No lo dudes-dijo Ron acercándose con las niñas.

-No le presionéis, el sombrero seleccionador lo decidirá-dijo Hermione.-Estaré orgullosa de ti en cualquier casa que caigas.

-Lo se, mamá-dijo Alex abrazándola.-Te echaré de menos.

Hermione no pudo hablar, se echó otra vez a llorar. Alex se separó de ella a duras penas y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

-Adiós, mamá-dijo Kath dándole un abrazo a su madre.

-Adiós, princesa. Que tengas un buen año-le dijo Hermione.-Y no te pelees con tu hermano, cuida de él.

-Si, mamá. Aunque sea un plasta no dejaré que le pasa nada-dijo la niña riéndose.

Mia lloraba porque sus hermanos se iban. Ambos le dieron un abrazo y por fin subieron al tren, seguidos de sus primos. Los niños se asomaron por las ventanas.

-Revisaste el baúl de Aurim antes de salir, ¿verdad?-dijo Bill entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír ni de decir adiós con la mano.

-_Cgreía_ que lo habías hecho tú.-dijo Fleur turbada.

Molly que le escuchó todo le gritó a su nieto:

-¡Aurim, te enviaré 10 vociferadores en el desayuno como me entere de una sola trastada!

El tren finalmente su fue y los Weasley y los Potter se fueron yendo poco a poco a casa.

Los días pasaban muy lentos para Mia, que se aburría bastante sin sus hermanos. Además su padre pasaba mucho tiempo en el Ministerio últimamente y su madre estaba casi siempre encerrada en el estudio y no se la podía molestar. Miró los libros de su habitación, los había leído todos con su madre. Fue a la de Kath pero no le gustó ninguno. Pensó en pedirle permiso a su madre para ir a casa de la tía Ginny y el tío Harry, pero Brian y James sólo querrían jugar a quidditch y ella, después de un rato, siempre acababa cansándose de eso. Sus micropuffs dormían en una cestita y le daba pena despertarlos. Al final, fue al estudio y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió sola, Hermione debía haberla abierto con su varita.

-¿Qué pasa, Mia?

-Me aburro muchísimo, mami.

-Ven aquí.

Mia se acercó hasta su madre que la levantó y la sentó en sus rodillas.

-No he tenido en cuenta que ahora te sentirías sola-le dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo rojo de la cara y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. El mismo azul de los ojos de Ron la miraba desde los de su hija menor. -Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa divertida-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Fueron de la mano hasta el salón y Hermione cerró la puerta y las cortinas con su varita. Con otro movimiento la habitación se sumió en la negrura total. Mia se agarró de la mano de Hermione asustada por tanta oscuridad. La inefable murmuró un hechizo y el universo apareció en la habitación. Planetas, estrellas, cometas… el espacio en miniatura las rodeaba. Mia estaba emocionada, corría por la habitación intentando atrapar una estrella fugaz.

-Mia te vas a caer, no co… -¡Bum! Mia empezó a llorar automáticamente.- Ya te has caído-Hermione suspiró y llegó hasta su hija que estaba tendida en el suelo llorando. La puerta se abrió y entró luz del pasillo.

-Vaaaaaaaya…-dijo Ron impresionado al ver la habitación.- Oye, ¿que ha pasado?-dijo al escuchar el llanto de la niña- ¿Por qué lloras, princesa?

-Ha tropezado con la butaca. Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Los tres se sentaron, con Mia en medio de sus padres y Hermione les fue explicando el nombre de los planetas y sus respectivas lunas. Ron recordaba muchas constelaciones, y las hacía brillar con su varita para que Mia las viera mejor. Al cabo de un rato, la niña se quedó dormida.

-Hay que pasar más tiempo con ella. Ahora mismo se aburre mucho sin sus hermanos.

-Quizás podríamos encargarle un hermanito- sugirió Ron inclinándose sobre Mia para acercase a Hermione.

-Como te oiga no nos dejará en paz, y será culpa tuya.

-¿No querrías?

-Creo que estamos perfectos tal y como estamos.

-Yo también, aunque a veces hecho de menos que no sepan hablar y que no me contesten-dijo Ron riéndose.

-¿Llevamos a Mia a su cama de camino a la nuestra?– al ver la sonrisa de Ron y sus cejas levantadas añadió rápidamente-Estoy agotada.

-Está bien. Vamos.-Hermione deshizo el conjuro y el salón volvió a ser un salón. Ron cogió a su hija en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigieron al pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mia le pusieron con delicadeza un pijama y la acostaron. Ambos la besaron antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse a su propio dormitorio.

-No te he preguntado. ¿Qué tal en el Ministerio?-dijo Hermione mientras se desnudaba.

-Estamos siguiendo la pista de Bellatrix. Puede que seamos capaces de adivinar su próximo objetivo. Si lo consiguiéramos podríamos tenderle una emboscada.

-Genial.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Alguna maldición bestial que hayas aprendido hoy?-dijo Ron también quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la cama.

-Ya ni siquiera las leo… las ojeo por encima porque hay tantas salvajadas que se me acaba revolviendo el estómago con algunos de sus efectos. Pero no he encontrado nada que me fuera útil. Nada de lo que he leído se parece al idioma que usaba Arthemisa.-Hermione se deslizó dentro de su camisón y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose junto a Ron-Hace tiempo que no busco el hechizo. Sería absurdo. Pero pensé que quizás el idioma me daría alguna pista. Me siento un poco estresada… Hace demasiado tiempo que no encuentro absolutamente nada.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Ron estrechándola contra si-Tarde o temprano darás con algo. Por cierto, ¿han escrito los niños?

Hermione resopló, pero ahogó una sonrisa.

-Los niños no, pero Minerva si.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-dijo Ron riendo.

- Lo de siempre-Hermione carraspeó-Explorar. Pero a horas no permitidas…

-Filch lo encontró, ¿verdad?

-En realidad creo que lo encontró uno de los aurores. Me alegro de que el colegio esté protegido.

Ron bufó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-dijo Ron cerrando los ojos, como si fuera a dormir.

-Ron.

-¿Mmm?

-Vamos, dímelo.

Ron suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-La oficina de aurores ya no es lo que era.

-Es cierto… pero mientras cada uno haga su trabajo, ¿qué mas da que se les hayan subido un poco los humos?

-No es solo eso. Y no estés tan segura de que hacen su trabajo. Hay aurores que llevan demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y se han acostumbrado a eso… y cuando hay misiones importantes ni siquiera quieren intervenir, y harry y yo incluso tenemos que llevarnos a chicos de la escuela de aurores a las misiones…

-La élite de los magos ya no es lo que era, ¿no?

-Ni de lejos… se les ha subido a la cabeza y ahora se creen demasiado importantes para hacer su trabajo. Kingsley está harto. Y Harry y yo también.

-Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Bellatrix… no les quedará más remedio que cambiar de actitud y arrimar el hombro. Es algo pasajero, ya verás.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Como cada tarde, Alexandra llegaba con un cargamento de libros del Departamento de Misterios. Ella no tenía autorización para leerlos, sólo Hermione, cuyo rango era superior, así que si intentaba abrir alguno en cuestión de minutos llegaría una lechuza con una penalización del Departamento de Misterios. Llevaba los libros a Grimmauld Place para Hermione y esta le asignaba traducciones escogidas para que fuera trabajando en ellas.

-Hermione…-dijo Alexandra desde la mesa- aquí habla de un mago griego… aunque no dice su nombre… que era temido porque estaba obsesionado con comunicarse con los muertos. Puede que tenga algo que ver, ¿no?

-Es posible, Grecia es la primera referencia del arco que tenemos…-dijo Hermione desde el sillón, dejando el libro que leía sobre el regazo-Si lo piensas bien es justo lo que necesitamos: una nueva línea de investigación cercana a los orígenes del arco. Cuando más atrás nos remontemos más difícil será obtener información veraz pero comprendiendo el pasado del arco será más sencillo manejarlo.

-Tendrás que buscar en el libro del que salió este fragmento- Alexandra revolvía entre los pergaminos y libros del escritorio. Al fin dio con el libro. Se levantó y se lo dio a Hermione.-Te ayudaría pero...ya sabes.

-No te preocupes, me he acostumbrado a leer estos idiomas antiguos. Ni siquiera los traduzco por completo, leyéndolos por encima cojo la idea general.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Hermione la abrió con su varita después de oír la voz de Mia. La niña entró con Atrus, el halcón de Alex, posado en el brazo.

-Una carta de Alex, mamá-dijo aun desde la puerta.

-Ven, cariño.

Cuando la niña se hubo acercado Hermione acarició al ave y cogió el pergamino que llevaba atado en una pata. Lo desenrolló y vio que había dos tipos de caligrafía diferentes.

_Querida mamá:_

_El profesor Hagrid colgó hoy un anuncio en la sala común. Hay una excursión a Hogsmade dentro de 2 semanas. ¿Puedo ir? Ya se que solo pueden ir los de tercero en adelante pero tengo muchas ganas de ver el pueblo. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Seguro que si hablas con la profesora McGonagall serías capaz de convencerla, siempre está hablando de ti. Dile a Mia que no, que los palos de regaliz no son comida para los micropuffs y que se limite a alimentarlos con lo que lo que el tío Fred le explicó. Y dile a papá que no me presenté a las pruebas de Quiddtich, estaba dando un paseo por las mazmorras y se me olvidó por completo. Kath no me deja escribir más porque dice que ella necesita espacio en el pergamino._

_¡Convence a la profesora mamá!_

_Te quiere, Alex_

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¡Soy Guardiana de Gryffindor! Papá tenías razón, fue buena idea traer mi escoba. Además… ¡hoy gané 50 puntos para la casa! Contesté a todas las preguntas de todos los profesores y además evité que a Aaron Yaxley le mordiera el nuevo hipogrifo del profesor Hagrid. Por favor enviadme mi bufanda y mis guantes nuevos con Atrus, los olvidé en el cajón de la cómoda. ¡Y no dejéis a Alex ir a la excursión! ¡Es demasiado pequeño!_

_Os quiere, _

_Kathleen Weasley_

-No irá. Es demasiado pequeño-decía Ron mientras cenaban.

-Pero Ron, hay aurores en el colegio, en Hogsmade y durante el trayecto…-decía Hermione.

-No irá-dijo Ron con un tono que daba a entender que el tema estaba zanjado.

-¿Ya has olvidado cuando estabas en el colegio? Lo que te gustaba explorar…

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron-¿Te estas oyendo? La perfecta prefecta quiere que cambien las normas para favorecer a su ojito derecho…-dijo Ron, ya más bromeando que enfadado.

Hermione enrojeció levemente. Ron le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa, miró a Mia de reojo que cenaba junto a ellos y le dijo a Hermione mirándola a los ojos:

-Tengo mis razones para no querer que vaya al pueblo.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione.- ¿Pero esas razones son suficientemente poderosas para que no vayan Kath o los demás?

-Si por mí fuera no irían, te lo aseguro. De todas formas hablaré con un auror de confianza para que les eche un ojo por el camino.

Esa misma noche, en la cama, Hermione ponía una marca en su libro.

-¡Te encontré!-exclamó satisfecha.

Ron, que estaba quedándose dormido dio un respingo y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó buscando su varita a tientas en su mesita de noche.

-Nada, amor. Tranquilo-dijo Hermione cogiéndole el brazo que buscaba la varita y abrazándolo. Aspiró el olor de su pelo y lo besó en la frente.-Vamos a dormir.

Tal y como Hermione deseaba, su línea de investigación cambió de rumbo. Había encontrado el nombre del mago griego que buscaban: Basiles. Los siguientes días los dedicaron a buscar más menciones de este mago en otros libros de magia negra, pero resultaba inusual que apareciera en dos libros seguidos. De todas formas Hermione tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la investigación y no se rindió.

Ron llegó temprano una noche y encontró a Hermione y Mia leyendo un libro de cuentos mágicos. Eran mágicos porque si los leías en voz alta los personajes salían del libro y representaban la historia, como si fuera una obra de teatro. Al abrirse la puerta del salón, un duende, un unicornio y una brujita se asustaron y volvieron de un salto al libro.

-¡Hola, papá!-Mia saltó del sofá y a continuación a los brazos de su padre, que la cogió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi princesa-Ron fue hasta el sofá con Mia y se sentó al lado de Hermione.-Hola, mi reina-dijo antes de besar a su esposa.

-Hola, amor-dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.- ¿Has resuelto…?

-Si-la interrumpió él.- Pero tengo una sorpresa… mañana iremos a Hogsmade.

-¡Vivaaaaaaa! ¿Veremos a Kath y a Alex? ¿Y a Susi y Aurim y Sirius y Lily?-preguntó Mia entusiasmada.

-Solo saludarlos, ¿vale?-intervino Hermione.-No quiero que Kath se avergüence porque sus padres van a verla en su primera excursión.

Ron levantó una mano en señal de promesa y dijo:

-¿Alex ha vuelto a escribir?

-¿Lo dudas? Me envía a Atrus tres veces al día suplicándome que convenza a Mcgonagall.

-¿Y ya se lo has devuelto?-preguntó Ron muy interesado.

-No, aun no.

-Genial, yo le contestaré.-Ron hizo aparecer pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir un carta y se puso a ello inmediatamente.

-Mia, ¿has dado de comer a los micropuffs?-preguntó Hermione

-Mmm no...

-Pues corre a hacerlo y de paso pregúntale a Winky a qué hora estará lista la cena.-Cuando la niña salió de la habitación se volvió a su marido.- ¿Qué se supone que le dices?-dijo señalando la carta con la barbilla.

-Me aseguro de que mañana no salga del castillo-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y Alex observaban en la sala común como los alumnos de tercero en adelante iban saliendo por el retrato rumbo al pueblo. Susi, que era prefecta, advirtió a dos niñas de segundo que Filch estaría en el vestíbulo para comprobar quien salía del castillo, y que no les sería posible escaparse. Después de ver como las dos niñas se sentaban en un rincón con cara de pocos amigos, la prefecta se dirigió a sus primos.

-No os preocupéis. Antes de que os deis cuenta también podréis venir. Os traeré dulces de Honeydukes, ¿vale?

-Gracias, Susi-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Si, gracias. Corre o tus amigos se irán sin ti-dijo Alex.

Una vez que Susi salió de la sala común se quedaron solos. Alex abrió su mochila y sacó un pergamino muy viejo y doblado. El niño apuntó con su varita y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" al tiempo que Lily abría la boca emocionada.

-Eso es… -dijo la niña observando como se iban formando los pasillos y los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-El mapa del merodeador-dijo Alex entusiasmado.-Mi padre se lo pidió al tuyo. Dice que en compensación por no ir a la excursión me lo prestan solo por esta vez, que en el castillo hay menos gente y podré explorarlo. Ya que uno de sus creadores fue tu abuelo, me parecía justo enseñártelo también.

-Mis padres me han hablado de él. Pero nunca me lo habían enseñado. Es genial, ¿verdad? Fíjate cuantos pasillos secretos… Lástima que no tengamos también la capa invisible.

-Puede algún día nos la presten. Bueno, ¿por donde quieres empezar?

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en Grimmauld Place, los Weasley y los Potter se preparaban para salir.

-¡Brian! ¡James! ¡Poneos el abrigo de una vez!-dijo Ginny al borde de la histeria.

Los gemelos y Mia corrían por los pasillos. Winky, subida a la espalda de Mia, le colocaba la bufanda, el gorro y las orejeras.

Cuando los gemelos pasaron por delante de Ron y Harry cada uno atrapó a un niño y los llevaron de un brazo hasta Ginny y Hermione, que consiguieron por fin abrigarlos. Los siete salieron por la puerta principal, despidiéndose de la señora Black, que se limitó a levantar la barbilla a los adultos pero se deshizo en caras y gestos cariñosos con los niños. Una vez estuvieron en la plaza Harry levantó una mano y el autobús noctámbulo apareció ante ellos con un terrible frenazo. Un chico que no conocían les vendió los billetes y les indicó donde tomar asiento. En el siempre "emocionante" viaje en el autobús de los magos, Brian, James y Mia se desternillaban de la risa mientras sus sillas se tambaleaban, volcaban o patinaban de un extremo a otro del vehículo. Cuando por fin llegaron a Hogsmade, los dos matrimonios bajaron del autobús aliviados.

-¡Vamos a Zonco!-dijo Brian.

-¡El tío George nos mandó que miráramos sus novedades y luego nos pagará si se lo contamos!

Ginny los miraba indignada y miró a Harry buscando alguna explicación, pero el moreno se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos para expresar su inocencia e ignorancia total del tema.

-Ya hablaré yo con esos dos… -dijo Ginny cogiendo a Brian de la mano.

Harry cogió de la mano a James y Hermione a Mia. Todos se encaminaron por la calle principal del pueblo.

Alex y Lily paseaban por el séptimo piso y llegaron hasta la gárgola que según el mapa guardaba la entrada del despacho de la directora.

-Mi padre dice que el despacho de Dumbledore estaba lleno de aparatos extraños-dijo Lily.

-Y también está su retrato… me encantaría verlo. –Alex consultó el mapa-La profesora McGonagall está dentro. Podemos volver otro día e intentar averiguar la contraseña.

-Según mi padre Dumbledore usaba contraseñas muy divertidas como "sorbete de limón" o "cucurucho de cucarachas"-ambos rieron.

-Seguro que la profesora no utiliza palabras tan divertidas. Usará palabras como… "Deberes" y cosas así.

-Si…-reía Lily- o "Puntualidad"…

Y para sobresalto de ambos la gárgola se movió y dejó ver la escalera de caracol. Se quedaron petrificados.

-¿Entramos?-propuso Alex con la vista clavada en las escaleras.

-¿Estas loco? ¡La directora nos va a castigar!-Lily tiraba de la manga de su primo para llevárselo de allí.-Alex, vamos…-suplicaba, pero él no se movía.

-Puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de ver el retrato de Dumbledore…-decía Alex con los ojos brillantes.

-Insulta al profesor Snape en clase y vendrás derechito al despacho de la directora, pero ahora vámonos de aquí por fa…-McGonagall descendió la escalera y se plantó delante de ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

-Dábamos un paseo por el castillo, profesora-dijo Alex que había guardado disimuladamente el mapa-Nos paramos aquí a charlar y la gárgola se movió.

La directora los miró mientras decidía si los creía o no.

-Está bien, pues seguid con vuestro paseo, buenos días-dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para subir al despacho.

-Estooo…profesora-se aventuró Alex.

-¿Si, Weasley?-contestó McGonagall parándose al pie de la escalera.

-¿Nos permitiría…ver su despacho?

-¿Mi despacho?

-Si.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó sin comprender.

-Nos gustaría mucho ver el retrato de Dumbledore.

Las Tres Escobas estaba tan abarrotado como siempre. Los Weasley y los Potter charlaban y tomaban algo cuando Severus Snape entró. Hermione dio un saltito y se levantó.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?-le preguntó Ron.

-Acabo de tener una idea. Voy a hablar con el profesor Snape. No tardaré. –Y dicho esto se levantó y fue hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el profesor.

Harry consultó la hora.

-Si se parecen a nosotros… llegarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-Probablemente-dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Ron, creo que estás demasiado preocupado sin motivo-le dijo Harry.

-Me encantará equivocarme, te lo aseguro-dijo el pelirrojo mientras escudriñaba a cada mago y bruja del pub. Reconoció a un par de aurores de los que no tenía muy buen concepto, y menos ahora que los descubría allí y no en sus puestos protegiendo a alumnos. Estaban sentados en una mesa, cada uno con una jarra con líquido oscuro casi negro. Se inclinaban hacia delante para hablar entre susurros. Sobre la mesa descansaban dos varitas muy ornamentadas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron giraba un galeón entre los dedos una y otra vez, y a cada poco acariciaba su superficie con la yema del dedo pulgar.

-Si que tengo algunos de esos libros pero… ¿esta vez también tendrían que desmemorizarme?-preguntaba Snape, suspicaz.

-No será necesario. Sería suficiente con que me permitiera consultarlos-repitió Hermione por tercera vez.

-Está bien, podrá verlos. Pero le advierto de que al ser libros tan valiosos no voy a permitir que salgan de mi casa. Tendrá que ir usted a…-Snape se interrumpió cuando vio pasar a Ron como un rayo hacia la puerta y a Harry siguiéndole con cara de sorpresa.

-Es justo como lo describían mis padres-dijo Alex boquiabierto.

-Incluso dormido impone-dijo Lily mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

McGonagall reprimía con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

Kath se refugió en un callejón. En la huída se había separado de sus amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Hace un minuto ella iba paseando con sus amigos y su primo Sirius cuando esa mujer la agarró de un hombro y la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Pero antes de poder reaccionar un hombre joven le había lanzado un hechizo a la desconocida y esta la había soltado para defenderse. Sirius la cogió de la mano y echaron a correr juntos pero el hombre les gritó:

-¡Al suelo!-y gracias a que su primo la tiró contra la nieve esquivaron una maldición de aquella loca.

La gente empezó a gritar y a correr y en la confusión, Kath y Sirius se separaron.

Desde su escondite la niña oía gritos y sonidos de gente corriendo pero no se atrevía a salir de detrás de aquellas cajas.

-¿Kath?-dijo una voz conocida en la boca del callejón.

-¿Susi?-dijo Kath saliendo de su escondite. La prefecta corrió hacia ella y tras comprobar que estaba ilesa la agarró de la mano y salieron de allí a todo correr.

Pero al recorrer un par de calles y volver a la calle principal se encontraron de frente con lo que querían evitar. Por un lado, aquella mujer había atrapado a Sirius y lo agarraba del cuello mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Ron, Harry y otro auror la apuntaban a ella con las suyas.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo, Bellatrix-dijo Harry.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Su vida y la de tu hija, Weasley, pagarán la deuda de sangre que tenéis con mi familia! ¡Y con el señor Oscuro!-decía la bruja, fuera de sí.

-La deuda aumentará si no lo sueltas… Te mataremos a ti también-dijo Ron, con voz fría.

Bellatrix soltó una terrible carcajada.

-No me hagáis reír. No os atreveríais a intentar matarme estando esta rata delante de mí-dijo zarandeando a Sirius, que estaba bastante asustado.

-No te atrevas a llamar rata a mi hijo-dijo una voz desde la otra parte de la calle.

Ginny apuntaba a Bellatrix por la espalda.

-Bonita reunión familiar-reía Bellatrix.- Lástima que tengamos que irnos, ¿verdad chico?-le dijo a Sirius-Volveré a por la otra, Weasley, que no te quepa duda…-dijo mirando a Ron maliciosamente.

-¡NO VOLVERÁS A POR NADIE!-gritó Hermione al doblar una esquina y con su varita hizo que una ola de la nieve que cubría el suelo se precipitará sobre Bellatrix que soltó a Sirius para protegerse con los brazos. Al mismo tiempo de que Hermione y Ginny gritaran a la vez "¡Al suelo!", se escuchó un triple "¡Expelliarmus!" de los tres aurores. La bruja salió despedida por los aires y calló de espaldas al suelo con un grito de dolor. Los aurores se preparaban para inmovilizarla cuando se desapareció con una mueca de profundo odio.

Ginny corrió a por Sirius que estaba exhausto por los minutos vividos. Harry y Ron maldijeron a Bellatrix por escapar y a sí mismos por permitirlo. Hermione quiso ir hacia su marido pero se dio cuenta de que Kath y Susi también estaban allí y corrían hacía ella.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Kath abrazándola.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Si, sí. Escapé y me escondí.

-¿Susi?

-No te preocupes, tía Hermione, estoy bien. Me crucé con sus amigos cuando huían y vine a buscar a Kath.

Los dos aurores que había en las tres escobas aparecieron corriendo preguntando que había sucedido. Snape venía detrás de ellos y detrás de este Hagrid traía a los gemelos y a Mia.

-¡LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO ES QUE NO ESTABAIS EN VUESTROS PUESTOS!-gritó Harry fuera de sí.

-Bueno, Potter, tranquilo. No ha pasado nada. Ya pasó-dijo uno de ellos.

-Estábamos en nuestro descanso-dijo el otro.

-¿¡DESCANSO!?-gritó Ron.

-¿Quién hay asignado en Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry al auror joven que había junto a ellos.

- Stevens y Willson contestó.

Harry y Ron se miraron unos segundos, hablándose con la mirada.

-El colegio es seguro-dijo finalmente Ron.-Pero podemos ir de todas maneras y comprobarlo. Así nos quedaremos tranquilos.

Todos, a excepción de los dos aurores que se quedaron en sus puestos en Hogsmade, por orden de Harry, se encaminaron al castillo. Ron y Harry iban furiosos, aun con la varita en la mano, abriendo un camino en la nieve junto con el otro auror. Hermione llevaba a Kath abrazada por encima de los hombros. Sirius y Ginny caminaban junto a ellas. Susi y Mia iban silenciosamente cogidas de la mano. Hagrid acompañaba a los gemelos y Snape cerraba la marcha con la varita preparada. Ya en los terrenos del castillo, se encontraron con Aurim, al que Susi envió a la sala común para ver si sus primos estaban allí. Con su increíble velocidad, Aurim estaba de vuelta cuando los demás estaban apenas llegando al vestíbulo.

-No están en sala común ni en los dormitorios.

-No contaba con que estuvieran allí, la verdad-dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

-¿Sabéis algo que nosotras no sepamos?-preguntó Ginny con los brazos en jarras.

-Algo-dijo Harry-, pero os lo contaremos más tarde. Pueden estar en cualquier parte del castillo-le dijo Harry a Ron.

-¡Tu!-gritó Snape al ocupante del cuadro más cercano-Avisa a la directora inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no habrá hablado nunca?-preguntó Lily.

-Nadie lo sabe-explicó McGonagall- Aunque a veces siento que me observa…

-¡Directora!-Un hombre muy gordo vestido de gris había aparecido en el retrato de Armando Dippet.-Los aurores Potter y Weasley están abajo, en el vestíbulo.

McGonagall miró a los niños.

-¡Directora!-esta vez era una bruja la que buscaba un sitio en un lienzo ajeno-¡Están hablando de mortífagos!

-¡Merlín!-la profesora se puso de pie y sin dejar de caminar les dijo a los niños-¡No salgáis de aquí!

-¿Mor…Mortífagos…?-dijo Lily abriendo los ojos de puro espanto.

-No te preocupes, en el colegio hay aurores-dijo Alex tranquilamente.

En el despacho los murmullos de los cuadros fueron subiendo de tono.

-Nuestros padres están abajo, ¿vamos?-dijo Alex levantándose al cabo de unos minutos.

-Pero la profesora ha dicho…

-Señor Weasley haga caso a su prima y siéntese-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los niños se volvieron lentamente y vieron que Dumbledore estaba perfectamente despierto.

-Dumbledore…-dijo Lily en un susurro.

-Estoy seguro de que no ocurre nada grave ahora mismo pero será mejor que esperen aquí. Apuesto a que sus padres estarán aquí en un periquete-dijo Dumbledore gentilmente.

-¿Es la primera vez que habla?-preguntó Alex.

-De hecho es la segunda-le dijo el anciano guiñándole un ojo-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué tal vuestros primeros meses en Hogwarts?

-Muy… bien, señor-dijo Lily tímidamente.-Mi padre… mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Espero que te haya contado cosas buenas-dijo el antiguo director sonriendo.- Yo podría contarte los cientos de líos en los que se metió tu padre mientras estudiaba…

-Albus, vienen todos hacía aquí.

-Gracias, Armando.-Dumbledore se llevó un dedo a los labios mirando a los niños y se hizo de nuevo el dormido.

La puerta se abrió un minuto después.

-¡Lily!-Harry corrió hasta su hija y la levantó del suelo al abrazarla, dejándola con los pies colgando.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-dijo Alex yendo hacia su padre. Éste en vez de contestarle le puso una mano en la espalda y le estrechó contra sí, tan fuerte, que Alex empezaba a sentirse sin aire.

-Ve fuera con mamá y la tía Ginny, ¿vale? Tus hermanas también están allí. Nos veremos más tarde-le dijo Ron muy serio.

-Ve con él-le dijo Harry a Lily.

McGonagall cerró la puerta tras los niños.

-Shakelbolt llegará enseguida-dijo uno de los retratos.

-Potter, Weasley, sentaos…-dijo la directora derrumbándose en su silla.

Medio minuto después Kingsley salía de la chimenea del despacho.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?-dijo el jefe de los aurores al ver a Harry y a Ron.

-Rescatar a nuestros hijos de un secuestro fallido-dijo Harry muy serio.

Kingsley se quedó como si hubiese recibido una bofetada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué secuestro?-balbuceó.

-Bellatrix Lestrange apareció en Hogsmade para llevarse a Kath y a Sirius-explicó Ron intentando mantener la calma.

-Pero había dos aurores destinados en el pueblo… ¡Pandilla de vagos!-estalló Kingsley-Les rompería la varita en dos a esos inútiles si pudiera…. Precisamente les asigné Hogsmade para que no molestaran demasiado…

-Eso lo han hecho muy bien, no han molestado a Bellatrix para nada-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Estaban en Las Tres Escobas…

-¡Los degradaré hasta lo más bajo de la oficina de aurores! ¡Los echaré si es preciso!-Kingsley estaba realmente furioso.- Es una suerte que estuvierais allí. ¿Para qué vinisteis?

-Principalmente por un mal presentimiento –dijo Ron.-Sabes que no me fió de muchos de los aurores del Ministerio, y esos dos inútiles están entre ellos.

-Bueno, dejemos a un lado a esos dos… ya arreglaré cuentas con ellos más tarde. Contadme todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Bellatrix asaltó a nuestros hijos en el pueblo. En un principio escaparon de ella gracias a Cromak, al que yo envié al pueblo de incógnito a que echara un vistazo a los niños, pero se separaron y Bellatrix alcanzó a Sirius. Bellatrix dijo que los niños pagarían con sus vidas el que hubiésemos matado a miembros de su familia y a Voldemort.-dijo Ron

-Luego llegaron Ginny y Hermione y conseguimos liberar a Sirius-prosiguió Harry-Pero Bellatrix escapó.

-¿Qué creéis? ¿Bellatrix ha perdido el juicio del todo y está actuando sola? ¿O sirve a un nuevo amo?

-Ambas teorías son buenas, desde luego. Pero yo fui profesor de Bellatrix y no está en su naturaleza actuar por su cuenta.

Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra. Albus Dumbledore los miraba atento desde su retrato.

-Albus…-dijo McGonagall tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Profesor… Dumbledore…-Harry creía que estaba soñando.

-Siento el prolongado silencio. Debéis creerme en que era lo mejor para todos. Sin embargo no puedo estar más tiempo callado cuando mis alumnos vuelven a estar en peligro.

-¿Ha escuchado todo profesor?-preguntó Ron, que era el menos impactado por verle hablar.

-Hasta la ultima palabra, Ron. Por cierto, tenéis unos hijos maravillosos. Tengo ganas de conocer a los menores de la casa-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.-Harry.

-¿Si, profesor?-dijo Harry acercándose al retrato.

-Nunca te felicité por acabar con Voldemort. Sabía que lo conseguirías. Y me alegro de que finalmente fueras auror y formaras tu propia familia.

-Usted tenía razón. No hay poder mayor que el amor. Lástima que lo entendí demasiado tarde…

-¿Demasiado tarde? ¡Mírate! Estas vivo y ahora tienes por fin una familia, una familia enorme por cierto…-dijo mirando de reojo a Ron, que sonrió.-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y de Ron. Y de ti Minerva, eres una directora muy eficiente y muy capaz.-Dumbledore hizo una pausa-Tantos años haciéndome el vejestorio dormilón me han puesto un poco sentimental, me encantaría ver a las señoras Weasley y Potter… Pero quizá mas tarde. Ahora, vayamos al motivo principal de que me haya…"despertado". Estoy de acuerdo en que la Oficina de aurores ha ido decayendo poco a poco. No te ofendas Kingsley, no es culpa tuya… Tantos años en paz han hecho que algunos aurores pierdan su ardor guerrero y se acomoden demasiado…

-Estamos de acuerdo-dijo Kingsley sentándose.

-Hay algo más-dijo Ron.-Después de lo de hoy tengo más claro que nunca que no todos los aurores son de fiar…puede que tengamos a traidores, o a aurores sobornados que como hoy…hagan la vista gorda con incidentes y cosas así…

-Es triste, pero posible…-reflexionó Dumbledore.

-Minerva, voy a retirar mi autorización para que Kath vaya al pueblo. Al menos de momento-dijo Ron.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-asintió la directora.

-Lo mismo con Sirius. Y me duele en el alma porque yo me perdí mis excursiones durante un año…-suspiró Harry.

-Albus, ¿sugieres algo?-preguntó Kingsley después de un breve silencio.

-Yo sugiero comprobar las lealtades de cada uno de los aurores del Ministerio-dijo Ron.

-Práctico, pero de difícil ejecución me temo. Aunque seguro que sois capaces de hacer una selección de los que seguro que están del lado correcto-dijo el anciano.

-Si, hay algunos con los que no hay duda-dijo Harry.

-Podríamos ordenar a los que son de fiar que vigilaran al resto, y averiguaríamos en no demasiado tiempo cuantos de los aurores son prescindibles-dijo Kingsley.

Después de unos minutos más de charla, Kingsley tuvo que volver al Ministerio. La profesora McGonagall salió también del despacho, a atender una de las travesuras de Peeves. Ron y Harry se quedaron a solas con Dumbledore y el pelirrojo tuvo una idea.

-Profesor… ¿Podría Hermione consultar su biblioteca privada?

-No me importa en absoluto, ¿buscáis alguna información en especial? Tal vez pueda deciros si mi colección dispone de material sobre el tema.

-Es para el trabajo de Hermione…-dijo Ron. No podía mencionar nada delante de Harry ni de nadie.- No puedo decirle exactamente de que se trata.

-Comprendo. Por mí no hay problema, puede entrar a mi habitación si quiere.

-Gracias-dijo Ron sinceramente.

-¿Podría ver ahora a las señoras Weasley y Potter?-pidió Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry que se levantó y salió del despacho.

En seguida entraron Hermione y Ginny en la amplia habitación. Era obvio que Harry no les había comentado nada porque al entrar no miraron a Dumbledore hasta que este les habló desde su marco dorado.

-¡Oh, están bellísimas!-las dos se sobresaltaron.

-Pro…profesor Dumbledore…-dijo Hermione.

-Increíble… -dijo Ginny con la boca abierta.

-Me alegro de veros-dijo el antiguo director sonriente.- Ya he felicitado a vuestros esposos pero lo haré de nuevo con vosotras. Estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros, y por supuesto de vosotras también. Hermione, una inefable de prestigio. Ginny una sanadora respetada. Y ambas madres de familias preciosas.

-Gracias…-susurraron ellas.

-Hermione-dijo Ron-El profesor Dumbledore nos permite consultar su biblioteca personal. Puede que allí encuentres algo para tu investigación.

-Es muy amable de su parte, profesor-dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Ya le he dicho a Ron que quizá sería de ayuda que me dieras una pista… Podría decirte donde buscar…

Hermione meditó unos segundos.

-Buscó a un mago muy antiguo-dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo de antiguo?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Muy muy antiguo.

-Hay unos cuantos libros de historia mágica antigua-dijo tras reflexionar unos instantes.- Pero no se si se remontarán lo suficientemente atrás.

-Gracias, profesor.

Aquella noche, cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, los Weasley estaban agotados.

Cenaban en silencio cuando Mia no pudo estar callada por más tiempo.

-Papá. ¿Es verdad que querían llevarse a Kath y a Sirius?

Ron y Hermione se miraron. No tenía sentido engañarla.

-Si, cariño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay algunos magos malos sueltos con los que tuvimos que enfrentarnos hace tiempo. Y parece ser que quieren volver a hacer de las suyas.

-¿Son esos mortífagos de los que me has hablado mamá?

-Si, cielo-contestó Hermione.

-¿Y son los mismos contra los que peleasteis cuando estabais en el colegio?

-Así es.

-¿Kath y Alex y los primos también tendrán que pelear?

-No lo permitiremos-dijo Ron.

Más tarde, en el dormitorio de Ron y Hermione, la pareja no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Ron?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Estás dormido?

-No, dime.

-¿Crees que los niños están a salvo en el colegio?

-Si, no te preocupes. Harry y yo seleccionamos personalmente a los aurores destinados a la escuela y a Hogsmade y nos avisarán en el caso de que suceda algo extraño.

-Estaba muerta de miedo hoy.

-Yo también. Nosotros hemos vivido una guerra pero los niños nunca han vivido con miedo como le pasó a nuestra generación. Y quiero que siga siendo así. Te prometo que le pararemos los pies a esa loca o a quien sea que está detrás de todo esto.

-Lo se. Confío en ti.

A muchos kilómetros de allí sucedía una tensa escena.

-Tu misión era muy sencilla.

-Lo se, perdóname-gemía Bellatrix en el suelo.-Pero sus padres estaban allí…y había otro auror escondido…

-¡Son dos mocosos de trece años! ¡Bastaba con que los mataras allí mismo! Pero como siempre tienes que montar tu gran número teatral.-Una varita apuntó a Bellatrix.-Es la última vez que me fallas.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

En las vacaciones de Navidad los niños volvieron a casa. Harry, Ginny y los niños irían a Grimmauld Place este año, ya que el año anterior Ron y Hermione estuvieron en el Valle de Godric. Un par de días antes de Nochebuena los aurores reunieron a los niños que asistían al colegio en el salón del primer piso para hablar con ellos.

-Vamos a enseñaros a hacer el encantamiento Patronus-explicó Harry- ¿Todos sabéis en que consiste?

Los cuatro niños asintieron.

-No hace falta que seáis capaces de producir un Patronus corpóreo. Porque no se trata de ahuyentar dementores –continuó Ron- La idea de que aprendáis el encantamiento es que podáis comunicaros con nosotros en segundos.

Kath levantó la mano.

-¿Si, Kath?-dijo Harry riéndose de la manera en que la niña casi se ponía de pie por levantar la mano. Era el mismo gesto que hacía Hermione.

-Así es como se comunicaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Y es justo lo que queremos que sepáis hacer-contestó Harry.

Durante los siguientes dos días los niños practicaron con sus padres. Kath y Sirius fueron capaces de conseguir un patronus corpóreo cada uno la mañana del día de Nochebuena.

-¡Guaaaaaaaaaau! ¡Que bonitos! –exclamaba Mia persiguiendo la oca plateada que era el patronus de su hermana.

-¡Muy bien, Sirius!-dijo Harry entusiasmado viendo el perro plateado de su hijo.-Creo que es un husky, los perros que tiran de los trineos.

Lily y Alex, que eran de primer año, no habían conseguido que sus patronus tomaran forma, pero sus padres los consolaron diciéndoles que estaba muy bien para su edad, y que de todas formas aun quedaban vacaciones para practicar.

-¿Cómo va la liga de Quidditch?-preguntó Harry a los niños durante la cena de Nochebuena.

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius.- Nuestra guardiana perdona muy pocas quaffles-dijo dándole un codazo cariñoso a su prima.- Y Aurim suele ser muy rápido atrapando la snitch así que no tengo mucho trabajo marcando goles-añadió riéndose.- Vamos primeros, Hufflepuff segundos, Ravenclaw terceros y Slytherin cuartos.

-Tiene un equipo pésimo-agregó Kath.

-Hablando de quidditch…-dijo Hermione.- He recibido carta de Víktor.

-En serio, ¿y qué dice?-dijo Ginny.

-Deja la liga profesional- dijo Hermione.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-Harry y Ron casi se atragantan con la comida.

-Tuvo una grave lesión, y parece que no hay manera de que se recupere del todo.

-Es horrible…-dijo Ron una vez que hubo tragado.-Una pérdida horrible para los aficionados al quidditch.

-Y horrible para él. Su vida era el quiddtich-añadió Harry.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?-preguntó Ginny.

-Le han ofrecido entrenar a un equipo británico. Me dijo que vendría pronto, para conocer el equipo y terminar de decidirse.

-Invítalo-dijo Ron.

-Ya lo había pensado-contestó Hermione.

El 26 de Diciembre llegó a Grimmauld Place un invitado de Kath. Su amigo Aaron, del colegio, pasaría con ellos el resto de las vacaciones. Aaron era un chico extrovertido e inteligente y también muy educado y amable con los adultos. Era un niño perfecto con una característica que Harry y Ron detestaban: era un Slytherin. Desde el momento en que se enteraron ambos estuvieron de lo más hoscos con él. Sirius tampoco era la alegría de la fiesta cuando Aaron estaba cerca.

-Eres un exagerado, Ron-le decía Hermione a su marido.

-¿Exagerado? Me preocupo por mi hija-dijo el pelirrojo indignado.

-Aaron es un encanto. No todos los Slytherin son mortífagos. Así que trata de ser un poco más educado con él-le dijo Hermione con una mirada que no admitía una sola queja más.

Una tarde, Sirius apareció en la cocina con un libro y se sentó allí. Hermione y Ginny, que estaban pensando que hacer de cena se sorprendieron de verlo solo y le preguntaron por Kath.

-Está jugando ajedrez mágico son su amiguito-dijo con retintín.

-¿Hay algún problema con Aaron?-preguntó Ginny.

-Es un Slytherin, ese es el problema.-contestó el chico.

-Eres peor que tu padre-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no peor que tu tío-dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Sabéis lo que dijo hoy? Vio el viejo tapiz de los Black del salón y dijo que su familia estaba emparentada de forma lejana con los Malfoy-explicó Sirius.

-Es cierto, hay un Yaxley en el tapiz. Ya decía yo que ese apellido me sonaba…-dijo Hermione.

-Eso no significa nada, Sirius. Aunque sus padres fueran los peores mortífagos del mundo, cosa que dudo, no debemos de prejuzgarle por su familia…o por su casa en Hogwarts. Los prejuicios no son buenos.

-Fíjate en Sirius Black-le dijo Hermione.-El padrino de tu padre vino de una familia defensora de la sangre limpia y todas esas tonterías, pero él era trigo limpio.

Ron volvió temprano esa tarde. Había estado con Harry en la Escuela de Aurores para asistir a una conferencia que daba Kingsley a los estudiantes sobre los valores de un auténtico auror. Quería practicar con Alex y Lily el encantamiento patronus así que fue a buscarlos al cuarto de Alex. No estaban allí. Entró a la habitación de Kath para ver si estaban con ella pero allí sólo se encontraban su hija y su amigo Aaron, que por alguna razón dieron un respingo cuando Ron abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se sonrojaron, enterrando la cabeza entre los libros y pergaminos que tenían esparcidos por la mesa en la que hacían sus deberes de vacaciones. Ron los miró unos segundos arqueando una ceja y finalmente salió de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mia y se la encontró tirada sobre la alfombra con sus micropuffs.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No juegas con Alex ni tus primos?

-Están jugando otra vez a "La búsqueda del tesoro". Ya hemos jugado toda la mañana a eso. Estaba cansada de ese juego. Fui a pedirle uno de sus libros de magia a Kath pero me lanzó un zapato para que me fuera.

Ron se tumbó en la alfombra junto a ella.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo nosotros?

Mia sonrió radiante.

-¡Enséñame el encantamiento Patronus a mi también, papá!

-Pero cariño tu no tienes varita…-titubeó Ron- ¡Ya sé! Espera aquí un momento, ¿vale?

Ron se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Volvió unos segundos después y tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra con Mia.

-Esto es para ti-dijo enseñándole un galeón. Mia lo cogió algo decepcionada.-No es un galeón corriente. Es mágico. Tu madre los hizo cuando estábamos en…-Ron cerró los ojos para hacer memoria.-en quinto curso. Te enseñaré como funcionan-dijo sacándose otro galeón del bolsillo- La idea es que si me necesitas y no estoy, me avisarás con tu galeón. Lo modificaré para que no sea necesaria una varita-hizo un movimiento con la varita y tocó el galeón con la punta de esta.-Cuando frotes fuerte tu galeón, el mío se calentará y sabré que me necesitas.

-Que guaaaaaaaaay-dijo Mia extasiada.

-Gracias a esto pudimos ir corriendo a ayudar a Kath y a Sirius-dijo mostrándole su galeón.

-¿En serio?

-En serio-le dijo Ron sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello rojizo- Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo extendiendo una mano.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Mia estrechándole la mano.

Un par de horas después llegó Hermione a Grimmauld Place. Había pasado casi todo el día en el despacho de Dumbledore consultando sus libros de historia. Y si bien había encontrado algunas referencias de Basiles, no eran suficientes para continuar con su investigación. Definitivamente tendría que consultar los libros de Snape. Fue hasta el despacho y cogió material de escritura para enviarle una carta en la que acordar cuando sería posible que Hermione le visitara. Cuando terminó fue a buscar a Pig, que llevaba un tiempo sin ninguna "misión".

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron y los niños tenían que volver al colegio. Lo hicieron a través de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place hasta el despacho de la directora en Hogwarts. Alex y Lily miraron inconscientemente hacia el retrato de Dumbledore, pero éste estaba otra vez dormido.

Bajaron unos cuantos pisos y se despidieron de Aaron, que tenía que bajar hasta las mazmorras. Ellos se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Que alivio… por fin se fue ese pesado…-resopló Sirius.

-¡Aaron no es un pesado!-le recriminó Kath parándose en seco y cruzándose de brazos-¿Se puede saber que problema tienes con él?

-Solo tienes que mirar el escudo de su túnica, es sencillo-se burló Sirius y siguió caminando sin hacerle caso.

-Sois mis mejores amigos. Me gustaría que os llevarais bien-dijo Kath con voz triste.

Sirius dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta.

-Seré amable con él-dijo después de unos segundos.- De momento no puedo prometerte que seamos amigos íntimos…

-¡Gracias!-dijo Kath abrazándolo.

-No entiendo tanto lío por Aaron…-dijo Lily, que no había dejado de caminar junto a Alex.-A mi me cae bien…

-Y a mi-le dijo su primo.

-Tengo una sorpresa-dijo la niña.-Mira.- Dejo ver que en el bolsillo de la túnica llevaba un viejo pergamino muy doblado.

A Alex los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

-Lo cogí del despacho de mi padre-explicó Lily.-Así podremos terminar de explorar el castillo.

-¿Sabéis? He estado pensando mucho en algo…-dijo Harry sentado en su sillón favorito de su casa.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Hermione sentada enfrente de él, en un sofá que compartía con Ron.

Dobby llegó en ese momento con el té preparado y empezó a servirlo.

Ginny dobló la esquina del libro que estaba leyendo y prestó atención a su marido.

-Creo que es hora de formar de nuevo la Orden-dijo Harry.


	10. Chapter 10 Una nueva Orden del Fenix

**Cap 10 "Una Nueva Orden del fénix"**

-Es lo mejor- dijo Ron. –Ya no podemos confiar en nuestros colegas. Te ayudare a enviar lechuzas.

-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos en las personas a las que invitamos- dijo Harry

-Si. Sólo los más allegados.

-Para que esto funcione, Harry, debe haber máxima discreción- dijo Hermione.

-Yo podría invitar a algunos de mis compañeros- dijo Ginny –Algunos sanadores seremos útiles.

-Y yo a un par de amigos con los que estudié- dijo Hermione.

-Si, enviadles lechuzas.

-Nosotros llamaremos a algunos compañeros y a algunos de los jóvenes graduados de la escuela de aurores- dijo Ron.

Esa misma tarde había llegado a Londres Víktor Krum. El búlgaro llego a Grimmauld place y les contó a Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron lo de su lesión. Una bludger le había destrozado prácticamente el hombro. Aunque la atención de los medimagos había sido inmediata, el búlgaro noto que día tras día le dolía mas el brazo al hacer ciertos movimientos, y también noto que su velocidad para atrapar la snitch había disminuido. Viajo a Suiza, al más prestigioso hospital deportivo para magos en Europa. Incluso viajó a Norteamérica para una segunda opinión. Pero por más esfuerzos de los medimagos su lesión no mejoró, así que tomó la decisión de retirarse. Krum estaba muy triste ya que el Quidditch era su vida. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al deporte de sus amores, y por eso no había formado una familia. Harry y Ron trataron de subirle el ánimo e incluso se ofrecieron a presentarle algunas de sus compañeras. Lo mismo hizo Ginny, lo que pareció subirle un poco el ánimo a Víktor.

Dos días después de que Harry y Ron enviaran las lechuzas, la madriguera se llenó de gente.

-Ejem- Harry dio paso al frente. Los que estaban fuera entraron. –Os hemos invitado a esta reunión por que hay sucesos desagradables que tenemos que atender.

-Si habéis leído el Profeta, sabréis que antes de Navidad hubo un ataque en Hogsmead, el día de visita de los chicos de Hogwarts- dijo Ron.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ha reaparecido- dijo Harry.

-Además detectamos fallas en la seguridad… Los aurores ya no somos…- trato de decir Ron.

-Ya no somos de fiar, Weasley- dijo Kingsley con su atronadora voz.

-Por ello pensé que era necesario que, así como se ha hecho antes, la Orden del Fénix se reagrupe otra vez- dijo Harry.

-Os pedimos que vinierais para pediros que os unáis. No sabemos si Bellatrix actúa sola o si lo hace apoyada por alguien más. Pero ella sola es un gran peligro para la comunidad mágica- dijo Ron.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Todos se miraban entre si. La mayoría eran jóvenes que no habían formado parte de la Orden que participo en la segunda guerra. Sin embargo los Weasley en su totalidad ya habían participado

-Contad conmigo- dijo Neville, que dio un paso al frente y miró retadoramente a los demás.

-No es necesario que te diga que nosotros estamos dentro, ¿verdad?- dijo Bill.

Uno por uno dijeron que aceptaban. Harry les pidió guardar silencio sobre de la reunión y sobretodo de que la Orden del Fénix se había reagrupado. Se les indicó que recibirían un patronus con la información necesaria para la próxima reunión.

En la Madriguera solo había quedado la familia y los más cercanos como Hagrid y Lupin. Molly y Arthur estaban muy molestos, lo mismo que Hermione, Marion, Sophia y Lorraine.

-Molly, entiende a tus hijos- decía Minerva.

-No pueden pedirnos eso. Es injusto- dijo Arthur al que rara vez se le veía molesto.

-No podéis ordenarnos eso- dijo Molly.

-No os los ordenamos- dijo Ron.

-Os los rogamos- dijo Bill.

-Nosotros estaremos en la Orden. ¿Quién cuidará a los niños si nos pasa algo?- dijo Charlie.

-No es por haceros de menos- dijo Fred.

-Ni por la edad- añadió George.

-¿Y yo por que no puedo formar parte?- dijo muy molesta Hermione.

-Los inefables no participarán en las misiones- dijo Ron.

-Serás parte de la Orden, pero no combatirás- dijo Harry.

-No me haré a un lado- dijo la castaña.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas- dijo Ron. –Tú, Alexandra y tus compañeros tendréis otras cosas que hacer para la orden. Además sabes que no puedes arriesgarte.

-Nosotras no somos Inefables- dijo Marion refiriéndose a su hermana, Lorraine y Luna

-No sabéis pelear. Nunca lo habéis hecho- dijo Fred.

-Fleur tampoco ha peleado- dijo Sophia.

-Y Luna si lo ha hecho antes- dijo Marion.

-Chicas. Luna no esta forma. Y Fleur si peleó antes, estuvo con nosotros en la segunda guerra- dijo Tonks. –No es seguro que combata- dijo refiriéndose a Luna que la miraba distraída.

-Tú tampoco pelearas- dijo Lupin a Tonks.

-Yo soy Auror- dijo Tonks.

-Ya no lo eres- dijo Ron. -Además no puedes pelear con esa lesión en el ojo.

-No vamos a discutirlo- dijo Harry. –No vais a entrar en la orden.

Tonks se sabía derrotada

–Yo las entrenare- dijo la ex auror muy decidida.

Después de que había quedado claro que: los inefables no entrarían a combate, Arthur y Molly participarían en las reuniones, y podrían opinar pero jamás participarían activamente y que Tonks entrenaría a Lorraine, las gemelas y Luna, todo quedó en calma.

-Algunos no vinieron- dijo Harry.

-Recibí carta de Finch- dijo Ron. –Ahora vive en Canadá y no pudo venir.

-No invitamos a las Patil ni a Lavender…- dijo Harry.

-Hermione aun no la soporta- dijo Ron entre risas. –Tampoco hemos invitado a Cho.

-Gracias a su amiga nos descubrieron en quinto año- dijo Harry ceñudo.

-Tampoco vinieron las chicas- dijo Ron.

-Katie, Angelina y Alicia están de gira con sus equipos. Igual que Oliver- dijo Harry.

-Por ahora estamos bien. Somos bastantes para empezar- dijo Ron.

-Falta buscar una nueva sede para la orden.

-Hogwarts estaría bien- dijo Fred.

-Imposible, Fred- dijo Minerva. –Están los alumnos.

-Pues antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa debemos de buscar un nuevo lugar…- dijo Ron.

-Minerva, ehhh…..quizás pudieras prestarnos tu casa unos días… mientras encontramos algo mejor- dijo Harry.

-El profesor Snape podría prestarnos su casa- reflexionó Hermione.

-Hermione, antes de recibirnos en su casa, Snape aprobaría a todos con sobresalientes- dijo Bill.

-Minerva- dijo Ron, –quizás Albus pudiera recomendarnos algún lugar. Entre Harry, Kingsley, Hermione y yo podríamos ponerle protecciones para usarlo como cuartel general.

-Hablaré con él tan pronto llegue al colegio, Ron- dijo Minerva.

-Minerva, por favor serias tan amable de citar para mañana a Harry y a Ron- dijo Albus

-Si Albus, ahora enviare un par de lechuzas- contesto Minerva

Al día siguiente a primera hora Harry y Ron salían por la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall.

-Díganos, profesora- dijo Harry al salir de la chimenea.

-Yo le pedí que os llamara Harry- dijo Albus. –Ayer Minerva me lo contó todo sobre la reunión que organizaste. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Profesor es nuestro deber- dijo Harry.

-Lo se, pero habéis pasado por tanto…-dijo el anciano con gesto de dolor.- Desde que erais niños habéis visto tanta crueldad…

-Eso mismo nos hizo decidirnos a ser aurores. No queremos lo mismo para nuestros hijos- dijo Ron.

-Esta vez terminaremos con ellos-añadió Harry.

-Harry recuerda siempre que existe una diferencia entre llegar arrastrado hacia la arena, obligado a matar por odio o venganza, o llegar dignamente a combatir. Y vosotros habéis combatido dignamente- dijo Albus.

-Profesor, nosotros…- dijo Harry.

-Albus…-no hemos combatido tan dignamente- dijo Ron bajando la mirada.

-Si lo habéis hecho y no tenéis que sentiros culpables por lo que pasó en la batalla contra Tom Riddle.

-¿Usted lo sabe?- dijo Harry.

-Si, Harry. Hace años que lo se. Minerva y Remus hablaron con el ministro al día siguiente. Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti Ron.

-¿Por mi?

-Si, Ron. Conociendo a Rufus, pensé que podía tratar de enviarte a prisión por haber matado a Lucius- dijo Minerva.

-Yo los escuche y estaba preparado para hablar si era necesario. Afortunadamente para todos, Rufus comprendió que lo que pasó tenia que pasar- dijo Dumbledore.

-No tenía que pasar- dijo Ron. –Hermione me ha dicho que no tuve la culpa… Pero aun creo que pude haber hecho otra cosa. Desarmarlo, aturdirlo…

-¿Y haberla arriesgado a ella? Ron, solo hiciste lo que cualquier amigo habría hecho. Lo que cualquier persona que ama habría hecho y no debes de arrepentirte de ello. Salvaste a tu amiga y por eso ahora ella es tu esposa y tenéis tres hijos. Eso es lo único que debe importarte.

-Pero, es que…No se como Bellatrix puede vivir así. Con la culpa de haber quitado vidas…- dijo Harry.

-Ella puede hacer eso por que no ama a nadie. Nada es importante para ella. Es una fanática que esta obsesionada con el poder. Goza con la crueldad, con lastimar a las personas. Vosotros no lo hacéis y podría decir que me gusta oír que ustedes viven con culpa. Pero no deben de hacerlo. No fuisteis a matarlos, solo queríais terminar con una guerra que ya había costado muchas vidas- dijo Dumbledore. –Dejad de sentiros así. Sois aurores y se que han sido muy criticados porque no matan. Alastor estaría orgulloso de ustedes. Él era un auror que a toda costa trataba de capturar al prisionero sin hacerle daño, para que fuera juzgado. Pero incluso él tuvo que matar algunas veces.

-Gracias profesor- dijo Harry.

-Ahora bien. Se que buscan una sede para la Orden. Ron y Hermione viven ahora en Grimmauld Place. La madriguera no puede ser usada por que los pequeños que aun no vienen al colegio pasan mucho tiempo con Molly y Arthur. Así que os ofrezco mi casa.

-¿Su casa?- dijo Harry.

-Jamás pensé que tuviera una casa, Albus- dijo Ron.

-Oh si, claro que la tengo. No vivía en el colegio, aunque algunas personas así lo creían. Ron, Harry, vosotros podéis ser los guardianes secretos de la propiedad. Mi hermano Aberforth posee los documentos legales. Hablare con él para que os de los papeles- dijo el antiguo director.

-¿Usted habla con su hermano?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Aun hace cosas raras con animales?- añadió Ron.

-Si, a veces hablo con él. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema. Pasad mañana a verlo, y….no se si siga haciendo cosas raras, pero….Bueno, él os ayudará- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry quiso quedarse unos momentos a solas con Dumbledore. Había muchas cosas que quería contarle al viejo director. Para nadie era secreto que lo extrañaba mucho. Minerva, por su parte, salió para reunirse con Snape ya que había algunos problemas con Peeves en las mazmorras. Mientras que Ron decidió que daría un paseo por el colegio y buscaría a sus hijos y sobrinos.

-Hola, señor Weasley- dijo Aaron.

-Ahh, eres tú. Hola, Adam- dijo Ron.

-¿Busca a Kath?- preguntó Aaron con las orejas coloradas.

-Si, ¿la has visto?- dijo Ron.

-No, pero quedamos en vernos en la biblioteca- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a ver a mi hija- dijo Ron.

-¡Papá!- dijo Kath -¿pasa algo malo?

-No, princesa. Todos estamos bien no te preocupes. Vine a ver a la profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Ví a tu amigo. Ese chico….Adam- contestó Ron. –Él me dijo que había quedado en verte aquí.

-No se llama Adam, papá. Su nombre es Aaron- dijo la pequeña malhumorada.

-Como sea- contestó Ron. –Además conociéndote sabía que tu tiempo libre lo pasas aquí o con con tu primo.

-Sirius esta castigado con el profesor Binns- dijo Kath.

-Pobre de mi sobrino. Nosotros jamás tuvimos castigo con él pero ya era bastante aburrido en las clases como para verlo después de ellas- dijo Ron -¿Y Susy?

-¿Vienes a verme a mí o a tu sobrinita?- dijo algo enfurruñada Kath.

-Tú eres mi princesa- dijo él.

-Ella esta también en la biblioteca- dijo de mala gana Kath.

-Vamos a verla, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

-Tío Gon- dijo Susy, que corrió a abrazar a su tío favorito mientras Kath la miraba recelosa.

-Niñas, tengo algo que pediros- dijo Ron. –Quiero que me mantengáis informado de todo lo que pase en el colegio. Sirius y Aurim pueden ayudaros. Mmm….también podéis decírselo a Lily y a Alex. Todo lo que oigan. Algo que os parezca fuera de lo normal. Avisadme. Ya sabéis hacerlo con los patronus.

-¡Seremos parte de la orden!- exclamó muy contenta Kath.

-No sois parte de la orden. Pero nos ayudaréis mucho.

-Papá, Aaron podría ayudarnos con eso. Él es de Slytherin y podría contarnos lo que pasa en su casa- dijo Kath.

-No me fío de tu amiguito, hija- contesto Ron.

-Tío Gon, Aaron es buen chico- dijo Susy. –Él no es como los demás Slytherin.

-No es de confianza- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué lo odias?- dijo algo triste Kath.

-No lo odio. Solo me desagrada. Es repelente- dijo Ron.

-Mamá dice que estas celoso, tío Gon- dijo Susy con malicia.

-¿Celoso, yo?- dijo Ron indignado.

-Si, celoso de que él pase más tiempo que tú con Kath- dijo Susy. –Papa dice que tú eras muy celoso con la tía Hermione y que odiabas al profesor Krum.

-Por que el quería ser mas que un amigo para Hermione…- dijo Ron.

-Por eso mismo tío. Por que temes que Aaron quiera ser más que un amigo para Kath- dijo Susy.

Kath se sonrojo en segundos y trato a toda costa de evitar la mirada de su padre y de su prima que sonreía. Ron miró a su hija y le recordó a Hermione cuando estaban en el colegio. La castaña había hecho lo mismo cuando les contó a Harry y a él que Krum la había invitado a Bulgaria.

-Está bien. Podéis decirle a la pequeña serpiente que nos ayude- dijo Ron.

-Papá, no lo llames así- dijo Kath, que aun estaba sonrojada.

-Tío, antes de que nos contaras lo que querías vi que lanzaste un hechizo no verbal. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Susi.

-Se llama encantamiento _muffliato_. Es para poder hablar sin que los demás sepan de qué hablamos- dijo Ron. –Solo tienes que apuntar tu varita hacia arriba y pronunciar claramente _muffliato_.

-Nos será útil- dijo Susi.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos a los primos- dijo Ron.

-Oh no, es Peeves- dijo Kath.

-_¡Por eso en Hogwarts debemos cantar cuando la comadreja enamorada va a regresar!-_ cantó el poltergueist al ver a Ron.

Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo saco su varita y sonrió. De inmediato el pobre Peeves salió disparado a uno de los tantos armarios. La puerta se cerró dejando al poltergueist atrapado y el armario comenzó a vibrar. Argus Filch había visto todo y sonreía.

-Weasley, te debo una- dijo el viejo conserje.

-Estará ahí un par de días- dijo Ron.

-Papa, ¿por qué tu varita es de madera y las de los otros aurores están adornadas con metales y piedras preciosas?- dijo Kath. –¿Es por que somos pobres?

-No princesa, no somos pobres. Mi varita es de madera, por que es la que uso desde tercer año. Antes usaba la del tío Charlie, pero se rompió y los abuelos me compraron esta- dijo Ron.

-Pero ¿por que no usas una varita mas bonita, papa?- dijo Kath.

-Esta es la varita mas bonita que hay hija porque dentro de ella hay una parte de Mamá- dijo Ron.

-¿Su núcleo es de tía Hermione?- dijo Susy.

-No- sonrió Ron. –Cuando un mago se casa parte de la energía mágica pasa a la varita de su esposa. Mi varita tiene energía de Hermione y la de ella tiene energía mía- dijo Ron.

-Ahhhh- dijeron ambas niñas.

-Vamonos- dijo Harry. –Mañana veremos al hermano de Dumbledore.

-Albus fue muy amable- dijo Ron.

-¿Desde cuando lo llamas Albus?- dijo el moreno.

-Desde que hable con el hace casi 10 años- dijo Ron.-Además el me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿El te lo pidió?- dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿DESDE HACE CASI DIEZ AÑOS, HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE OCULTÁRMELO? ¿ERES COMO MI HERMANO Y ME HAS MENTIDO DURANTE DIEZ AÑOS? SE ACABÓ.

-Harry, espera- dijo Ron al ver que su amigo entraba furioso a la chimenea y lanzaba el puñado de polvos floo. El pelirrojo sacó su varita y petrificó a su amigo. Lo malo fue que justo cuando lo petrificó, Harry comenzó a dar vueltas y desapareció.

El moreno cayó de mala manera en la oficina de Kingsley. Ron salio enseguida y el jefe de aurores iba a quitarle el encantamiento a Harry cuando Ron lo detuvo.

-Harry escúchame. Albus me pidió que no te dijera nada. Él piensa que debes de aceptar su partida. Él sabia lo mucho que lo extrañabas a él y a Sirius pero no quería que te aferraras a un recuerdo, lo mismo con Minerva. El habló conmigo porque pensó que yo no estaba tan unido a él como tu y también porque dijo que siempre le había agradado- dijo Ron y después de eso liberó del encantamiento a Harry al que se le había partido el labio por el golpe. –El me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie. Hermione se enteró hace poco. Por eso encontré los libros que él nos dejó. Albus nos ha ayudado mucho en estos años.

-Se lo que es cumplir una petición de Dumbledore- dijo Harry. –No puedo culparte por cumplir.

-Harry, lo siento. Pero era por tu bien. En diez años no has dependido más que de tus habilidades y lo has hecho bien.

-Lo se.

-¿Habéis hablado?

-Si. Me ha contado que ha estado pendiente de todos nosotros todo este tiempo- dijo Harry. –Él sabia mucho de vosotros porque como Hermione siempre ha sido la favorita de Minerva, ella hablaba mucho con Hagrid o con Remus sobre Hermione.

-Albus siempre nos sorprenderá- dijo Ron.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Kingsley se presentaron en la taberna de Aberforth. Le explicaron lo que querían, aunque no fue muy necesario, porque Dumbledore ya había hablado con él. Aberforth les entregó un papel con la dirección de la casa. Harry lo invitó a la Orden, pero el camarero se negó, alegando que ya estaba muy viejo para eso.

La casa de Dumbledore era bastante grande y lujosa. Era casi tan grande como la mansión de los Potter o los Black. La casa estaba sin protección alguna, así que al anochecer los tres aurores comenzaron a levantar barreras mágicas para que nadie que no fuera invitado pudiera pasar. También pusieron hechizos anti aparición varias calles a la redonda. Dumbledore vivía en un barrio muggle así que no había mucho problema. Después de más de una hora de poner protecciones fuera de la casa, que incluían hechizos desilusionadores, barreras y trampas desagradables para el que quisiera entrar sin permiso, terminaron. El guardián secreto de la casa fue Ron.

Los tres aurores finalmente entraron para conocer la casa de Dumbledore.

-Es tal y como me la imaginé- dijo Ron.

-Parece un museo- dijo Kingsley.

-Dumbledore debe de haber pasado gran parte de su vida coleccionando artefactos raros- dijo Harry.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Dumbledore que se asomaba en uno de los retratos de la sala –Os esperaba.

-Albus, nos ha asustado- dijo Ron con una mano en el pecho.

-No fue mi intención, Ron- contesto Dumbledore.

-Profesor, su casa es impresionante- dijo Harry.

-Si, Albus, esta llena de cosas sorprendentes- dijo Kingsley.

-Cosas que reuní en viajes, regalos de mis amigos y colegas…- contestó Dumbledore –Todo queda a vuestra disposición.

-Si tan solo supiéramos para qué sirven- dijo Ron mirando uno de cerca.

-Son creaciones mágicas, Ron. Otras son cosas muggles.

-¿Muggles?- dijo Harry.

-Si, Harry. Los muggles son sorprendentes- contestó el retrato.

-Mis tíos no eran sorprendentes- dijo el moreno.

-Todos los muggles lo son, Harry. Ellos pasan su vida sin conocer la magia. Tu, por ejemplo, si estas perdido en el desierto, podrías aparecerte en otro lado o conjurar un poco de agua o comida. Los muggles no pueden hacer eso. Es por eso que son sorprendentes- dijo Albus.

-Albus tiene razón, Harry. Ellos han inventado cosas muy interesantes- dijo Kingsley.

-En esta planta encontraréis la sala y el comedor, que es muy grande. Ahí podrían celebrar las reuniones- dijo Dumbledore. –Arriba está la biblioteca y un pequeño despacho y en la tercera planta encontraran un salón de prácticas.

Los tres aurores fueron a ver el comedor, que era sencillamente enorme.

-Es más grande que el de Grimmauld Place- dijo Ron.

-Si Ron, a mi madre le gustaba mucho organizar reuniones- contestó Albus.

Después de ver el comedor fueron a ver la biblioteca, que tenia ejemplares muy antiguos, y el despacho, que era muy acogedor. Allí había un retrato del viejo director.

-A Hermione le va a encantar venir a esta casa- dijo Ron.

-Si, Ron. Hermione estará encantada con venir a consultar la biblioteca. No creo que encuentre nada fuera de lo común. Mis libros más raros están en mi pequeña biblioteca en Hogwarts, y por lo que sé, la biblioteca del departamento de Misterios es muy completa. Pero puedes decirle a Hermione que siempre que lo desee, puede venir- dijo Albus.

-Gracias, estará encantada con ello- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Profesor, ¿podría llevar ese retrato al comedor?- dijo Harry.

-No es necesario, Harry. Ahora tú eres el líder de la orden, y cuentas con personas capaces junto a ti- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se sonrojo, pero decidido se dirigió de nuevo a Dumbledore.

–Gracias profesor, pero me gustaría que usted estuviera presente en todas las reuniones.

-Está bien, Harry. Pero confió en que sabrás tomar el mando de la orden sin recurrir a mí- dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo haré, profesor- dijo Harry.

Una nutria plateada apareció frente a Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió y el patronus desapareció muy rápido.

-Es Hermione, quiere saber si estamos bien.- El pelirrojo sacó su varita y conjuró su patronus para enviarle la dirección a Hermione.

-Ron, tu patronus ha cambiado- dijo Albus. –Este nuevo patronus es impresionante, pero me gustaba más el anterior.

-El anterior era un perrito- dijo Ron desviando la mirada.

-Era muy simpático- dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Profesor, usted nunca vio nuestros patronus. ¿Cómo es que conoce el patronus de Ron?- dijo Harry.

-Harry, recuerda que un director siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de sus alumnos- contestó Dumbledore. –Los retratos me daban la información que necesitaba saber. Cuando Hermione decidió que se necesitaba formar un grupo en contra de la profesora Umbridge me enteré de inmediato. En la sala de los requerimientos también hay retratos, Harry, y pedí que me informaran de lo que hacíais. No sabes lo orgulloso que me senti de saber que os esforzabais tanto. Eres buen maestro. Lograste que varios de tus compañeros lograran crear un patronus corpóreo. Así que sabia que Hermione había formado una nutria, la señorita Cho Chang había logrado in cisne, Ginny un caballo, la señorita Lovegood una liebre, los gemelos Weasley un par de zorros y Ron ese simpático perrito. Los retratos me informaban las cosas más interesantes que veían. La Señora Gorda me contó que en cuarto año pasaste más de dos horas en tu habitación ensayando la forma en la que le pedirías a la señorita Cho Chang que fuera tu pareja en el baile.

-¿Dos horas?- dijo Ron riendo.

-Al menos yo si se lo pedí- dijo Harry a Ron, que lo ignoró.

El timbre sonó. Todos sabían quien era, así que Kingsley fue a abrir la puerta. Entró Hermione, que se quedo hipnotizada viendo la cantidad de cosas que tenia Dumbledore. Y mas impresionada quedó de ver la biblioteca del director. Mientras Hermione revisaba algunos libros Ron envió su patronus a sus hermanos para que supieran la dirección de la nueva sede de la orden.

-Veo con agrado, Ron, que no has adoptado la moda de construir tu propia varita y adornarla como han hecho muchos de los aurores- dijo Dumbledore.

-No, Harry y yo decidimos quedarnos con nuestra varita- dijo Ron.

-Una decisión muy sabia- dijo Dumbledore.

-Albus, la mayoría de mis aurores creen que las varitas entran en un concurso para ver cual es la mas bonita- dijo Kingsley algo decepcionado.

-Eso no es tu culpa- contestó Albus. –La falta de acción ha minado sus mentes. Se han vuelto algo presuntuosos.

-Algo he hecho mal, Albus. Ahora piensan que es mas fácil eliminar al oponente antes que capturarlo- contestó el jefe de aurores.

-Una decisión errónea por parte de Bartie. En la guerra eso tal vez era necesario, pero no en la época de paz- dijo Albus.

-He intentado que Rufus termine con estas licencias para usar las maldiciones imperdonables, pero no he logrado convencerlo.

-Rufus es un idiota- dijo Ron.

-Por su culpa ha habido conflictos con los inefables- dijo Hermione.

-Rufus ha cometido errores, demasiados errores- dijo Dumbledore.

-Aunque hemos vivido en paz- dijo Kingsley.

-Ya no. Con Bellatrix suelta ya no habrá paz- dijo Ron.

-La atraparemos- dijo Harry. –No permitiremos que haga daño a nadie más.

Minutos después todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y la orden ya estaba perfectamente organizada. Harry decidió que por el momento no era necesario reclutar a más miembros ya que la orden contaba con más de 40 elementos. Algunos de los viejos miembros volvieron para integrarla una vez más. El colegio estaba perfectamente vigilado. Solo los aurores de más confianza habían sido destacados a Hogwarts. Minerva había invitado a la profesora Sprout a formar parte de la orden y esta aceptó, así que ahora había al menos seis profesores en la orden: Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid y Olympe, que había dejado Francia para estar mas cerca de Hagrid y se había hecho cargo de transformaciones. A esto había que sumar que Madame Hooch había sufrido un accidente y se retiró, así que el puesto de profesor de vuelo estaba vacante. Minerva se lo ofreció a Krum y éste aceptó.

-No puedo creer que lo aceptara- decía Hermione. –Hogwarts no puede ni remotamente pagarle lo que ofrecían los Tornados.

-Dice que no le importa el dinero. Él ya tiene mucho y no le hace falta y en el colegio él será mas útil- dijo Ron.

-Con él ya son siete profesores en la orden- dijo Hermione.

-Si. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba Harry volver a formar la orden. En pocos días teníamos treinta miembros y una sede y solo dos semanas más tarde el número de miembros aumentó- dijo Ron.

-¿Crees que ella podrá entrar al colegio?- dijo Hermione con algo de miedo.

-Si lo intenta lo va a pagar con su vida. Harry ha ordenado que si alguien la ve en el colegio o sus límites, se use la maldición asesina.

-¿Ya lo ha superado, Harry?- dijo Hermione

-Al parecer si. Creo que Ginny habló con él. Pero lo que dijo Albus lo hizo reflexionar.

-¿Y tú ya lo has superado?

-Si, finalmente lo he hecho. Por defenderte a ti cualquier cosa valdría la pena. Y te prometo que no va acercarse a los niños. No lo permitiré.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido. La orden no había conseguido encontrar a Bellatrix. Ésta había estado desaparecida desde el incidente en Hogsmead. La orden tenia vigilado el callejón Knocturn. Los gemelos, junto con Mundungus, aseguraban que no había actividad mortifaga por ningún lado.

Después del incidente de Hogsmead Minerva recibió decenas de lechuzas revocando los permisos de sus hijos para que salieran. Así que decidió que lo mejor seria suspender las visitas, lo que causó malestar en los alumnos. Decidió, gracias a un consejo de Dumbledore, que podía permitir que los propietarios de Zonko, Sortilegios Weasley, Artículos de Quidditch de calidad y Honeydukes, enviaran cada quincena su mercancía, para que los alumnos no extrañaran tanto las salidas.

El sábado los alumnos salieron a los terrenos del colegio y se encontraron con que, cerca del bosque prohibido, había pequeñas tiendas. Susi y Kath, que acostumbraban levantarse temprano, fueron de las primeras en verlas. Corrieron a avisar a sus hermanos para que bajaran.

-No entiendo por que no han venido los de Floorish and Boots- decía Kath.

-No es justo. Es mi tienda favorita- asintió Susi.

-Vamos, pero han venido los tíos- dijo Sirius.

-Si- dijo Alex -Su local esta lleno.

-Tendremos que esperar horas para entrar- gimió Lily.

-Hey chicos, venid- dijo Herbert, el ayudante de los gemelos.

-Hola, Herbert- dijeron todos.

-Pensábamos que tendríamos que esperar horas para entrar- dijo Susi.

-Vuestros tíos me pidieron que estuviera atento para cuando llegarais. Venid a la trastienda- dijo Herbert.

La trastienda era pequeña pero había de todo y lo que era mejor, no había nadie más. Así que los chicos podían ver libremente los nuevos productos.

-Hola, chicos- dijeron Fred y George.

-Sabíamos que vendríais y le pedimos a Herbert que os esperara- dijo Fred.

-Herbert ve a la tienda. Alice y Richard no darán abasto solos- dijo George.

-Si, nos vemos más tarde chicos- dijo Herbert.

-Tíos, ¿podría traer a un amigo para que no espere tanto para entrar?- preguntó Kath.

-¿No será esa pequeña serpiente de la que habla tu padre?- dijo Fred

-¿Papá os ha hablado de el?- preguntó Kath.

-Si. Y estamos preocupados por ti- dijo Fred.

-Aaron no es malo- dijo Kath cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un Slytherin, Kath- dijo George.

-Debería daros vergüenza juzgar a una persona sin conocerla…- dijo Susi con los manos en la cintura.

-Ron lo conoce y nosotros creemos a nuestro hermano- dijo Fred.

-Pues al tío Gon debería de vergüenza comportarse así con Aaron y ser tan comunicativo- dijo Susy.

-Es cuestión de principios. Los Weasley nunca nos hemos llevado bien con las serpientes- dijo George.

-Pues me alegro que Kath rompa con esos principios tan absurdos y tontos- dijo Susi.

-Susy tiene razón. Aaron es muy simpático. Es buen chico- dijo Aurim.

-Ejem, Aaron no es malo….De hecho es agradable- dijo Sirius.

Kath miró a su primo con profundo agradecimiento.

-A tu padre le daría un infarto si te oyera- dijo Fred con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El tío Harry es igual de rencoroso y caradura que ustedes- afirmó Susi.

-No discutas, Susi. Si ellos no lo quieren dejar entrar… no insistas- dijo Kath muy triste.

-¿Veis lo que habéis hecho? La habéis hecho sentir mal- dijo Susi molesta. -Me imagino que los galeones de los Slytherin no os repugnan, ¿verdad?-

Esos dos últimos comentarios si que hicieron efecto en los gemelos. Miraron a sus sobrinas: una triste y otra enfadada. Eso no era lo que querían. Así que tragándose sus principios, Fred dijo:

-No te pongas triste, Kath.

-Llama a tu amigo- dijo George.

-¿Lo vais a tratar mal?- preguntó Susi.

-No, lo prometemos. Lo trataremos bien- dijeron ambos.

Kath y Sirius salieron a buscar a Aaron.

-No puedo creer que seáis tan infantiles- dijo Susi enfadada.

-No somos infantiles- dijo ofendido George.

-Son principios Weasley- dijo Fred.

-Absurdos- dijo Susi enfurruñada.

-Todos los Weasley pensamos así- dijeron los gemelos.

-No es cierto, Papá y Mamá no lo hacen- dijo Aurim.

-Ni el tío Charlie- dijo Lily.

-Ni la tía Kya- dijo Alex.

-Ni la tía Hermione- completó Aurim.

-Y estoy segura que ni la tía Marion ni la tía Sophia piensan así. Esto es cosa de ustedes dos y del tío Harry y el tío _Gon_- dijo Susi.

Kath y Sirius llegaron con Aaron. Los gemelos estaban tratando de que se le pasara el enfado a su sobrina.

-Hola, señores Weasley- dijo Aaron.

-Hola, Adam- dijeron los gemelos.

-Se llama Aaron- dijo Aurim sonriendo.

-Ouch- dijo Fred, que acababa de recibir un pisotón de parte de Susi.

-Ejem, bueno, ved las novedades. Podéis coger lo que queráis- dijo George.

Los chicos vieron todas las nuevas creaciones de sus tíos. Había muchas. Los nuevos magifuegos salvajes eran más potentes. Había sombreros que te cambiaban el rostro como si fuera una mascara. Las plumas de auto respuesta estaban mejoradas. Había trucos de magia muggles, que siempre les habían gustado a los gemelos. Las galletas del olvido hacían que quien la comiera olvidara por unos minutos quien era. Las fantasías patentadas eran de las más vendidas. Las había románticas, de aventuras… Los chicos habían creado una variedad de mitos griegos, en donde eras el héroe, mientras que en las románticas podías ser el príncipe o la princesa medieval. Media hora más tarde los chicos habían cogido lo que más les gustaba. Susi se dio cuenta de que Kath miraba mucho la fantasía medieval romántica, pero no se decidía a cogerla, así que lo hizo ella.

-Tíos, esto es lo que he cogido- dijo Susi. -¿Cuánto os debo?

-Nada- dijo Fred.

-Eres nuestra sobrina- dijo George.

-Señores Weasley, esto es lo que quiero comprar ¿Cuánto les debo?- dijo Aaron.

De inmediato los gemelos sintieron las miradas de todos, en especial la de Susi.

-Eh… no es nada. Cortesía de la casa- dijo George.

-Gracias, señores Weasley- dijo Aaron algo avergonzado.

-De nada, Adam- contesto George – ¡Ouch!

-Aaron- dijo Susi que acababa de propinar un pisotón a su tío.

-Bueno tíos, nos vemos más tarde. Aun tenemos que entrar en la tienda de Quidditch y en Honeydukes- dijo Aurim.

Los chicos salieron dejando a unos frustrados y doloridos gemelos.

-Tus tíos son muy simpáticos- dijo Aaron a Kath.

-Si, aunque algo olvidadizos- dijo Susi.

-Tu tío también me llama Adam- dijo Aaron.

-Si, tío _Gon_ es también olvidadizo- dijo Susi.

Los chicos se colocaron a la cola de Honeydukes. La fila era muy larga. Susi llamó a Kath y le dio la caja de la fantasía medieval.

-Toma, vi que querías una- dijo Susi sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Kath muy sonrojada.

En Honeydukes compraron toda clase de golosinas: pastel de calabaza, el favorito de Kath, los diablos de pimienta que tanto les gustaban a Sirius, ranas de chocolate para Susy, calaveras de caramelo y azúcar para Alex y Lily, helado levitatorio para Aurim y toda clase de dulces para enviarle a sus hermanos y primos. En la tienda de Quidditch Kath compro un nuevo equipo para pulir su escoba, una saeta de fuego que su padre le había regalado el año que entro al colegio. Aurim no compro nada por que su padre acababa de comprarle un equipo para pulir su escoba. Aurim tenía una ráfaga celeste ultraligera, la cual decían que desbancaría en pocos años a la saeta. Sirius también compro un equipo para pulir su saeta, él tenia la vieja saeta de Harry.

-Debiste de haber comprado esos guantes- dijo Susi a Kath.

-No, los que me regalo tío Charlie son mejores. Están hechos de piel de Bola de fuego. La tía Kya le ayudó a hacerlos. Son mejores que los de tienda. La piel de los Bola de fuego es muy difícil de trabajar y son muy raros, además en invierno calientan mucho- dijo Kath

-Si, son mejores. Tío Charlie les puso un hechizo de máxima adherencia a los míos- dijo Aurim.

-Los han hecho personalizados. Los guantes artesanales son más difíciles de conseguir. Madame Hooch me preguntó si tío Charlie podría hacerle unos a ella- dijo Sirius.

-Ahh- dijo Susy, la verdad es que la chica no entendía ni le gustaba del quidditch, pero le gustaba apoyar a sus primos y a su hermano.

-A tí te he visto sentado en la grada de Gryffindor los dos últimos partidos- le dijo Alex a Aaron.

-Si, desde el año pasado no soy muy bien recibido en las gradas de mi casa- dijo un tanto triste Aaron.

Esa era una de las razones por las que le había empezado a caer bien a Sirius. En el anterior partido contra Slytherin, Aaron había festejado todas las paradas de Kath, lo que provocó que sus compañeros lo vieran con cierto recelo. Y en el partido contra Ravenclaw de la temporada anterior celebró la victoria de Gryffindor, que con ese triunfo había ganado la copa. Así que desde ese partido, el chico ya no fue bien visto en las gradas y tampoco en la sala común de las serpientes. Además corría el rumor de que el chico había tenido un duelo con un alumno de sexto que, supuestamente, había hablado muy mal de Kath. Según lo que le habían contado a Sirius, Aaron perdió el duelo y fue puesto en detención con Hagrid, que lo había visto todo. El chico de sexto gano el duelo pero permaneció en la enfermería dos días, por los efectos secundarios de una maldición que Aaron le había lanzado.

-Puedes ver los partidos con nosotros- dijo Susi.

-Gracias, pero en Gryffindor tampoco me ven con buenos ojos- dijo Aaron.

-Por que son tontos- dijo Kath. –Si te conocieran no lo harían.

Eso pareció mejorar el humor de Aaron. Los chicos pasaron la tarde jugando con los productos que les habían regalado los gemelos. Kath y Susi jugaban al ajedrez mágico. La rubia había ganado por segunda vez a Kath.

-Solo Papá y tú le habéis ganado- le dijo Alex a Susi.

-Tío _Gon_ me enseñó a jugar. Así que aprendí del mejor- dijo Susi.

-Papá me enseño a mí también- dijo Kath enfurruñada.

-Si, pero yo tengo mas años de practica- dijo Susi.

-Siempre pelean por impresionar a papá- le dijo Alex a Aaron.

-¿Te gustaría jugar una partida conmigo?- dijo Aaron a Susi.

-Si, ya he derrotado dos veces a Kath. Una victima más no estaría mal- dijo Susi.

-Eso también lo aprendió del tío Ron- dijo Aurim. –Siempre que juega con el abuelo o con papá pasa lo mismo.

-Mi padre evita jugar con él- dijo Lily.

-Nunca le ha podido ganar- asintió Sirius.

-Solo una vez. En navidad escuche que el tío Harry le decía a papá que ya le había ganado una vez. En sexto curso, mamá estaba escribiéndole una carta a los abuelos y papá creyó que le escribía al tío Víktor. Así que no puso atención a la partida, y tío Harry le ganó- dijo Kath.

Después de una hora la partida terminó. Aaron estuvo a punto de ganarle a Susi. Solo la rápida reacción al corregir una jugada evitó que Aaron le ganara.

-Eres muy bueno, casi me ganas. La única persona que ha logrado ganarme es el tío _Gon_- dijo Susi.

-Eh, ¿puedo preguntar por qué le decís _Gon_ al Señor Weasley?

-Solo Susi llama así a mi padre- dijo Alex.

-Si, es la sobrina favorita del tío Ron- dijo Sirius.

-Y cuando era pequeña, una vez la tía Ginny estaba peleando con el tío Ron por cogerla en brazos. El tío Harry le preguntó a Susi con quién quería estar y ella dijo "_Gon_"- terminó de decir Aurim.

-Y desde entonces lo llama así- dijo Kath.

-Tío Ron es el tío favorito de Susi- dijo Lily.

-Ahhh- dijo Aaron.

Las tiendas se retiraron a las cuatro de la tarde, y a la hora de la cena Susi recibió una carta.

_**Hola Susi:.**_

_**Fred y George nos han contado lo que pasó hoy. Estaban indignados por todo lo que les dijiste, y nosotros estamos muy complacidas de que los regañaras. Sus "Principios Weasley" son ridículos. Dile a Kath que no haga caso de lo que digan Ron y Harry, y mucho menos a Fred y a George. Nos alegra saber que estáis bien y que os pusísteis del lado de Kath.**_

_**Besos para todos.**_

_**Marion y Sophia**_

_**-**_Deben de haberlos regañado- dijo Sirius riendo.

-Se lo merecen- dijo Susy. –Se portaron mal con Kath y espero que se lo cuenten a la tía Hermione.

-Mamá ya lo regañó en navidad- dijo Alex.

-Lo mismo pasó en casa. Escuché a mamá regañar a papá por algo que dijo de Aaron- explicó Sirius.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Kath.

-Es muy temprano aun -dijo Sirius.

-Aun no son ni las nueve- dijo Alex.

-Kath debe de estar cansada- dijo Aurim.

-Yo, eeh….tengo algo de sueño- dijo Kath y fingió un bostezo mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana- dijo Lily.

Susi se acercó a Kath y le dijo al oído:

-Disfruta de tu fantasía romántica.

Días más tarde…

-Aun no sabemos nada de Bella- dijo Kingsley.

-¿Ya has hecho la lista de los aurores que no son de fiar?- dijo Harry.

-Si, más de la tercera parte- contestó apesadumbrado el jefe de aurores.

-No pensé que fueran tantos- dijo Ron dejándose caer en una silla.

-Esos son solo en los que no confío. Los he puesto en misiones menores, pero la verdad es que más de la mitad de los aurores no han podido justificar el por qué eliminan a los sospechosos- dijo Kingsley.

-Eso es muy grave- dijo Harry.

-Lo se, Potter. Pero Rufus se niega terminantemente a prohibir las maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Kingsley.

-Ayer recibí una lechuza de Alicia Spinnet. Dice que en Bélgica se comentó un incidente con la marca tenebrosa- dijo Harry.

-Bellatrix debe de haber salido del país- dijo Ron.

-No lo creo. De hecho esa es la prueba de que ella no esta actuando sola. Los muggles la buscan. Rufus habló con el primer ministro muggle y lo ha puesto sobre aviso. No podría haber cruzado las fronteras vía muggle- dijo Kingsley.

-La aparición de un país a otro es difícil- dijo Harry. –Muy pocos magos la hacen.

-Entonces tenemos más de qué preocuparnos- dijo Ron. –Tenemos que hacer una lista de los mortifagos que sobrevivieron y no fueron capturados.

-Están Bellatrix, Alecto y Amycus- dijo Kingsley.

-Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange están en Azcaban- dijo Harry.

-Greyback y Lucius están muertos y Narcisa está presa- dijo Ron.

-McNair escapó- dijo Kingsley.

-Dolohov también escapó, junto con ese rubio enorme- dijo Ron.

-Donovan- le dijo Harry.

-Los tenemos a casi todos. Muy pocos escaparon y pocos murieron- dijo Kingsley.

-No supimos nada de los dementores- dijo Harry.

-Casi todos los gigantes fueron eliminados- dijo Ron.

-Pero muchos de los licántropos escaparon- dijo Kingsley.

Harry cerró los ojos recordando esa noche. Él, Hermione y Ron habían destruido un horcrux. Les había costado meses encontrarlo, pero al fin lo habían conseguido. La varita de Rowena Ravenclaw. La encontraron escondida en un cementerio a las afueras de Yorkshire. Habían destruido antes la taza de Helga Hufflepuff y el medallón de Slytherin. Solo faltaba Nagini, y ese mismo día pudieron terminar con ella aunque eso casi le cuesta la vida a Hermione. Dias después se dio el enfrentamiento entre la Orden del Fénix y las fuerzas de Voldemort. El enfrentamiento no fue planeado, cuando Hermione se recupero el trio salio de grimmauld place y fue al valle de Godric,. Algunos mortifagos los habían seguido hasta la casa de los Potter. Voldemort, que había sido avisado de la ubicación de Harry, se presentó junto con todas sus fuerzas. Había licántropos y gigantes. El trío había resistido los ataques de los mortifagos cuando vieron a Voldemort aparecer. Pensaban que ese seria su fin, pero por fortuna la Orden, que vigilaba a algunos mortifagos, se entero de la ubicación de los chicos y fue en su ayuda. De improviso aparecieron decenas de magos y brujas. Los Weasley estaban ahí, junto con Hagrid, Lupin Tonks, Moody, Kingsley y los demás miembros de la Orden. Ginny, Luna, Neville y los gemelos también llegaron. Al parecer McGonagall había avisado al ministerio, porque minutos después aparecieron decenas de aurores y magos del ministerio que se unieron a la batalla. Dumbledore había previsto, antes de su muerte, un plan y le pidió a Charlie que entrenara a un dragón para contrarrestar a los gigantes. La piel de estos era resistente a las maldiciones pero no podía soportar el intenso calor de las llamaradas que lanzaba el enorme Bola de fuego que trajo Charlie. Había algunos dementores cerca y se sentía el frió que provocaban cuando se acercaban, pero eran repelidos por los magos y brujas. La noticia debió de haberse corrido porque también aparecieron algunos civiles que tenían cuentas que cobrarle a Voldemort. Cuando Harry vio a Lord Voldemort corrió tras él y Hermione y Ron lo siguieron. El moreno abrió los ojos.

-Debemos encontrarlos. No podemos permitir que pase de nuevo- dijo Harry.

-Los detendremos, Harry- contestó Ron.

-Aun no es tiempo, Bellatrix. Tenemos que descubrir ese secreto con el seremos invencibles- dijo la voz.

-Pero aun no sabe quien lo tiene- contestó Bellatrix.

-Pronto lo sabremos.

-¡Silencio!- dijo enérgicamente la Profesora McGonagall– Ya que las visitas a Hogsmead se han suspendido y dado al buen rendimiento en general que han tenido, hemos decidido que, un día antes de salir de vacaciones, celebraremos un baile de navidad. Podrán asistir los alumnos de tercer año en adelante.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Desde el torneo de los tres magos no había vuelto a celebrarse un baile en el colegio, lo que entusiasmó a la mayoría.

-¿Invitaras a esa chica de Hufflepuff?- le dijo Kath a Sirius.

-Si, creo que si lo haré- contestó Sirius.

-¿Y tu, Aaron? ¿A quién invitaras?- dio Susi.

-Eeeh… yo… eeh… pues no se- contestó Aaron.

-¿Y tu, Kath? ¿Con quién te gustaría ir? -dijo Susi.

-Yo… eeeh…no se- dijo Kath algo sonrojada y evitando mirar a su amigo.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola, Kath- dijo Aaron, que estaba esperando que abrieran la mazmorra para la clase de pociones.

-Hola, Aaron- dijo Kath.

-Ehh... me preguntaba si tu…- empezó Aaron.

-Entrad en silencio y no empecéis a jugar con las varitas- dijo Snape mientras les abría la puerta para que entraran.- Hoy revisaremos sus pociones reductivas. Veremos si funcionan a la perfección. Comenzaremos con la de Jay Potter.

La poción tenía que tener un color amarillo brillante y un olor afrutado. La poción de Sirius era amarillo, pero no tan brillante, aunque su olor si era afrutado. Snape le dio una cucharada de la poción a Joseph McKinnan. La poción pareció trabajar correctamente ya que Joseph se redujo. Antes de darle la poción, Snape había sacado su varita para medir a Joseph, y al terminar los efectos de la poción, que solo duraban unos minutos, lo midió de nuevo. Sirius habría sacado una buena nota de no haber sido por que Joseph ahora media tres centímetros menos. Snape le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

-Eres un tonto. Por tu culpa soy mas bajo- decía Joseph.

-No se nota- decía Kath, tratando de que su compañero se calmara.

-Dejadlo, si quiere ser mal alto que use tacones- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, siempre he querido preguntarte por qué el Profesor Snape te llama Jay- dijo Aaron.

-Mmmm, tu jefe de casa es un idiota rencoroso. Yo no le he hecho nada- dijo Sirius.

-El profesor Snape fue compañero de clase de mi abuelo James Potter y de su amigo Sirius Black. También del profesor Lupin. Se odiaban, así que se hacían la vida imposible. Luego fue profesor de todos mis tíos y de mis padres. Detestaba a mis tíos Fred y George por bromistas, pero a tío Harry lo detestaba por ser hijo de su enemigo. Y el tío Harry lo detestaba también. A mis padres los detestaba por ser amigos de tío Harry- explicó Kath.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi abuelo y mi padre fueran repelentes- dijo Sirius.

-No le gusta su segundo nombre- dijo Kath riendo.

-No te rías- dijo Sirius enfurruñado.

-No te quejes, el de papá es mas feo- dijo Kath.

-El segundo nombre de tío Gon no es feo, solo es… distinto- dijo Susi, que acababa de llegar por que tenia que poner una queja con Snape por unos alumnos de su casa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Aaron.

-Su segundo nombre es Bilius- dijo Kath.

-Odia su segundo nombre- dijo Susi.

-Mamá odia sus dos nombres- dijo Sirius entre risas.

-Se llama Ginebra Molly- dijo Kath.

-Por eso todos le decimos tía Ginny- dijo Susi.

-El nombre de tu hermano es poco común, pero es bonito- dijo Aaron.

-Si, no he oído de ningún otro Aurim- dijo Susi.

-Y mis otros primos también tienen nombres raros- dijo Sirius.

-No son raros, son orientales- dijo Kath.

-Se llaman Fuko, Hikaru y Kaoru- dijo Susi.

-Mamá también tiene nombre raro, se llama Hermione- dijo Kath.

-¿Nunca le has preguntado a tía Hermione por qué te puso Kathleen?- preguntó Susi.

-Si, es el nombre de una de sus escritoras favoritas- dijo Kath.

-Tu nombre es muy bonito- dijo Aaron que luchaba por no ponerse rojo.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Kath.

Dos días más tarde Sirius, Kath y Aaron charlaban sobre la tarea que el profesor Hagrid había mandado.

-Los kneezel son difíciles de manejar- dijo Aaron.

-No lo son, son muy inteligentes- dijo Kath. –Solo hay que tratarlos con respeto.

-Ah, eso lo dices porque el gato de tía Hermione es medio Kneezel- dijo Sirius.

-¿Tienes un gato?- dijo Aaron -Debe ser nuevo, porque cuando estuve en tu casa la navidad pasada no lo vi.

-Que va. Ya es muy viejo. Mamá lo compro cuando tenía mi edad, y papá lo detesta- dijo Kath.

-Y Mr. Crookshanks detesta al tío Ron- dijo Sirius entre risas. –Eeeh, ahora vuelvo- dijo después de ver a una chica que pasaba con sus amigas.

-Eeh….¿qué te parece el baile?- dijo Kath.

-Pues…nunca he ido a uno- contestó Aaron.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Kath en voz muy baja, sin dirigirle la mirada a Aaron.

-Yo…me preguntaba si t-t-tu…- dijo Aaron.

-Ya esta. Ya tengo pareja- dijo Sirius muy contento. –Debéis daros prisa.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Kath y Aaron muy rojos.

-Los mejores partidos se irán si no os dais prisa y solo quedaran los trolls- dijo Sirius. –Yo voy a ir con Cloud Shelley. Es una Hufflepuff de tercero. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde para Adivinación.

Los Weasley enviaron a sus hijos bonitas túnicas de gala para el baile. Solo asistirían Susy, Aurim, Kath y Sirius. Alex y Lily eran pequeños aun. Ya solo faltaban dos días para el baile. Susy asistiría con Ralph Windham, un chico de sexto año, prefecto de Ravenclaw quien seguro sería el premio anual.

-Hola, Kath- dijo Aaron, que esperaba a la pelirroja fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Hola, Aaron- dijo Kath algo contrariada.

-Eh...yo…- comenzó a decir Aaron.

-Ya tengo pareja para el baile.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Aaron.

-Si, me invito John Staunton- dijo Kath algo molesta.

-Ese no es de nuestro año.

-No, es un Gryffindor de cuarto año.

-Hola- dijo Sirius a ambos chicos.

-Hola- contestaron ambos con enfado.

-¿Tu ya tienes pareja?- le preguntó Kath a Aaron.

-No, no me gustan los bailes- contestó.

Sirius, al ver lo tenso de la situación les recordó que tenían pociones. Así que se apresuraron en llegar a la mazmorra de Snape. Esa clase fue de lo más aburrida. Snape hablé de la poción evanescente, que causaba la invisibilidad. La verdad es que era una poción bastante difícil de hacer. Y además de lo complicado de su elaboración, tardaba mucho en prepararse, ya que debían de mezclar los ingredientes uno por uno y en un estricto orden y después dejar madurar la poción por días enteros, hasta que un nuevo ingrediente pudiera añadirse. Esa era la última clase de pociones antes de las vacaciones, así que Snape comenzó a enseñarles la poción. Cuando volvieran después de Navidad empezarían a elaborarla y tenían que terminarla antes de que el curso terminara. Kath y Aaron no hablaron mucho durante la clase, ni después de ella. No parecían enfadados, mas bien decepcionados.

Mientras tanto en Grimmaul Place…

-Minerva me envió hoy una lechuza. Dice que aunque la seguridad en el colegio es buena le gustaría que algunos miembros de la orden asistieran para reforzarla ya que quería poner aurores en las salas comunes para evitar que los alumnos de primero y segundo traten de salir. Así que me pide que envíe algunos miembros para reforzar la seguridad en los terrenos del castillo y en el gran salón. Dice que con seis o siete personas estará bien- dijo Harry.

-¿A quienes piensas pedirles que asistan?- preguntó Hermione.

-He pensado en Fred, George, Ron, Neville y Khaled

-ESO NUNCA, HARRY JAMES POTTER- dijo Ginny.

-Ni lo sueñes Harry. No dejaré que molestéis a mi hija ni a Aaron- dijo Hermione.

-Hey, no vamos a molestarlos. Vamos a cuidar a los chicos- dijo Ron con dignidad.

-Claro. Y Hagrid se vestirá de rosa ¿no?- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Vosotros cuatro solo iréis para molestar- dijo Ginny.

-Y no lo permitiremos. No vais a ir- dijo Hermione.

-Iremos Hermione, Luna, Lorraine, Alexandra, Tonks y yo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo también iré- dijo Ron.

-Y yo- dijo Harry.

-Bien, así será, pero Ginny y yo os vigilaremos.

El día del baile llegó. A Kath la esperaba John en la sala común, mientras que Ralph esperaba a Susi afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor. Sirius salio para ir a esperar a Cloud.

La túnica de Susi era celeste con mucha caída y diminutas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas rosas por el bajo, los puños de las mangas, y el discreto pero insinuante escote de la túnica. La túnica de Kath tenía mucho vuelo y estaba hecha en dos capas. La inferior en rosa claro brillante y la superior blanca, de un tejido semitransparente que deja ver el rosa de la capa de abajo.

-Ya sabéis- dijo Susi. –Por ningún motivo quiero que salgáis.-

-Siiiiiii- dijeron Alex y Lily.

-Papá me ha enviado a atrus con un mensaje. Dice que si me atrevo a salir le pedirá a la profesora McGonagall que me castigue con el profesor Binns el resto del año- dijo Alex.

-Creo en tu palabra- dijo Kath.

-Yo también, pero dame el mapa- dijo Susi extendiendo la mano a Alex.

-Aquí esta- dijo Lily.- Yo lo cogí en casa.

-Está bien. Si os portáis bien, mañana os lo devolveré- dijo Susi.

El gran comedor parecía un salón de hielo. No estaban las cuatro mesas como siempre. En su lugar había pequeñas mesas alrededor que permitían un modesto escenario y una pista de baile. A la entrada estaban la profesora Sprout y dos aurores vigilando. Una vez dentro la estancia parecía ser al menos el triple de grande de siempre. El escenario ahora se veía mucho más grande. Las mesas estaban decoradas con lámparas de cristal con luces azules. Había zumos de todos los sabores y cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Has visto a Aaron?- preguntó Susi a Kath.

-No, dijo que no le gustaban los bailes- contestó Kath.

-Aaron es ese Slytherin raro, ¿no?- dijo John.

-Aaron no es raro- dijo Susi.

-Pues ni en Slytherin lo quieren- contesto John. –No creo que ninguna chica quisiera haber venido con él.

-No hables así de Aaron- dijo muy molesta Kath.

-Está bien. No me gusta hablar de tipos que no me agradan- contestó John.

-Mira, ahí esta Kath- dijo Harry.

-Vamos a verla- dijo Ron.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Hermione mirando a ambos duramente.

-Dejen al pobre chico tranquilo- añadió Ginny.

-¿Ese es el famoso Aaron?- preguntó Luna.

-¿Sabias de Aaron?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si. Escuche a Harry y a Ron decirle a Khaled que no perdiera de vista al chico que estuviera con Kath- dijo Luna.

-Ese no es Aaron- dijo Alexandra

-Es cierto- dijo Ron –Pensé que ella vendría con el repelente…

-Oye, así me llamas a mi- dijo Harry ofendido.

-¿Donde se habrá metido la pequeña serpiente? ¿Por qué no vendría con mi princesa?- dijo Ron

-¿Quizás?... No, no creo que sea tan tonto- dijo Ginny.

Ya habían pasado dos horas. El grupo "Wands & Wizzards" ya había tocado. Susi bailaba con Ralph. Ron se había acercado mucho a ellos, pero la mirada que Susi le lanzó no le gustó nada al pelirrojo, así que mejor salió con Harry a hacer una ronda por los terrenos. Hermione y Ginny salieron a la entrada del comedor, mientras que Luna y Lorraine conversaban animadamente en una mesa. Snape caminaba por la pista de baile bajando puntos a las parejas que estaban más juntitas. Alexandra bailaba con Víktor. La joven inefable había sido rodeada por varios chicos de séptimo que querían bailar con ella, por más que ella les decía que no. Hasta que Víktor llegó y amablemente les ordenó que no la molestaran y la saco a Bailar.

-Mira, ahí esta Aaron- dijo Hermione.

-¿Viene solo?- dijo Ginny.

-Hola, Aaron- dijo Hermione.

-Buenas noches, señora Weasley y señora Potter- contestó Aaron.

-Llegas tarde- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eh… si… un poco- dijo Aaron

-Tu pareja te matará por hacerla esperar- dijo Ginny.

-No tengo pareja- dijo Aaron.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron brevemente.

-Los chicos están al fondo- dijo Ginny.

-A Kath le gustará verte- dijo Hermione.

-Si- suspiró Aaron, –gracias.- dijo y entró para ver a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, al fondo del gran salón Sirius se reía de un comentario que Cloud había hecho. Ambos parecían muy divertidos. En la pista de baile Susi bailaba con Ralph. En la misma mesa que Sirius estaba Kath, que no se veía muy alegre. John le hablaba del viaje a Bélgica que había hecho el verano anterior y le hablaba sobre la enorme mansión que sus abuelos tenían allí.

Harry y Ron ya habían estado fuera más de media hora, así que regresaron. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los aurores estaban en su posición y ninguno estaba distraído. Así que con esa confianza regresaron al gran comedor. Ron vio a lo lejos a Aaron así que se lanzo un hechizo desilusionador para que Hermione no lo viera. Se separó de Harry para seguir al joven Slytherin. Aaron había visto a Kath y se disponía a ir a verla.

-Eres muy guapa- dijo John mientras cogía de la mano a Kath.

-Aah, gracias- dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

-Me gustas mucho- dijo él.

-Yo… eh... tu...- trató de decir ella.

Eso le pareció a John una respuesta afirmativa así que se fue acercando lentamente a Kath, que se quedo estática. John no le gustaba. Había ido con él al baile porque nadie la había invitado. De hecho después de oír como hablaba de Aaron, John le había empezado a disgustar.

Aaron caminaba hacia Kath justo en el momento en que John se acercaba a ella. El chico había puesto una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kath. Ella no se movía y él se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Ron, que venia detrás de Aaron, se quedo estático, igual que éste, que ya no avanzo más e incluso dio la vuelta.

Y ahí fue cuando Ron comprendió todo. Aaron se quedó muy triste. En ese momento Ron recordó a un chico que había pasado por lo mismo. También había sido en un baile de navidad y la chica que le gustaba estaba con otro. Recordó cómo se había sentido al verla y de pronto Aaron ya no le caía tan mal.

-Hola, Aaron- dijo Ron.

-Hola, señor Weasley- dijo Aaron muy desanimado.

-Pensé que sacarías a bailar a Kath- dijo Ron.

-Está ocupada ahora- dijo cabizbajo Aaron. –Hasta luego, señor Weasley.

-¿Te vas? ¿Así de fácil? Estoy seguro de que a Kath le gustaría bailar contigo. Aun quedan unas horas para que el baile termine.

-Pensé que no le agradaba.

-Le agradas a Kath, eso me basta.

-Pero ella ya esta con otra persona- dijo Aaron sin mirar a ver lo que pasaba en la mesa de Kath.

-Mira. Hace años, en un baile, cometí el error de no invitar a mi mejor amiga y ella fue al baile con otro. Yo no me divertí y termine por estropearle la noche a ella. ¿Quieres que pase eso?

-No.

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que tienes que volver con Kath- dijo Ron.

Hermione había visto a Ron. Lo vio cuando entraba con Harry y después ya no lo vio. Sospechó que se había hecho un hechizo desilusionador. Harry cometió el error de seguir a Ron. El moreno, como estaba tan cerca, si lo podía ver. Ella siguió a Harry y junto a él presencio toda la escena y pudo oír lo que Ron había dicho.

-Es tonto a veces- dijo Hermione, –pero siempre acaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Se ha identificado con Adam- dijo Harry.

Cuando John intentó besar a Kath Sirius se dio cuenta y le lanzo un _Confundus_, por lo que John le besó la oreja. El chico se veía atontado y tiró su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, que afortunadamente no mojó a Kath. Sirius se reía de las caras que ponía John. Cloud estaba muy divertida con lo que pasaba. Entonces Kath vio a Aaron, que se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó Aaron.

-Si- dijo ella y se levantó tomando la mano a su amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista. John estaba tan confundido que se acercó a un chico de ravenclaw y lo cogió de la mano. El chico saco su varita y lo desmayo allí mismo. Susi, que había visto todo, se acercó y reanimó a John antes de que se diera cuenta un profesor y lo envió a la sala común. Después miro a Sirius, que solo señalaba a su prima y sonreía.

Kath y Aaron bailaron el resto de la noche. Ron estaba con Hermione porque la castaña no lo soltaba. Harry, disimuladamente, intentó acercarse a los chicos con el pretexto de sacar a bailar a Ginny. Pero Susi le lanzó un _confundus_ y Harry terminó por sacar a bailar a la profesora McGonagall. Snape, que se había percatado de todo, se acercó, le dijo a Susi que tenia cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y se fue. La velada terminó a la una de la mañana y los chicos se fueron a dormir felices.

Harry y los demás regresaron a sus casas a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Alexandra recibió una lechuza del ministerio.

-Es una cita- dijo Alexandra. –Me está citando el consejo.


	11. Chapter 11 Dementores

Capitulo 11: Dementores

-Inefable Crane, has sido llamada al consejo para que se le asignen nuevas tareas.

-¿Nuevas tareas?-preguntó Alexandra- Pero yo estoy muy a gusto con la inefable Weasley y me gustaría mucho poder terminar la investigación con ella…

-La inefable Weasley está de acuerdo con el cambio-la interrumpió el Inefable Mayor.-Ya lo hemos consultado con ella. Y tanto nosotros como ella consideramos que hay una tarea que debe emprenderse cuanto antes.

Alexandra se mordió la lengua. No quería que la apartaran de la investigación del velo, llevaba muchos años dedicada a ella para que ahora la hicieran empezar de nuevo.

-Ante un posible regreso de otro mago oscuro, el Ministerio quiere estar preparado. Es posible que aparezcan de nuevo más de esas bestias y que reaparezcan los dementores.

Alexandra se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Desde ahora será su misión descubrir como combatir contra esas criaturas. Le concedemos de antemano el permiso para que un especialista en Criaturas Mágicas le ayude y además le será asignado un ayudante.

-Oh…está bien-dijo la inefable, halagada por tanta predisposición con su nuevo trabajo.- ¿Me asignarán a un estudiante?

-No. Se le asignará otro inefable como ayudante. El inefable Robins.

-¿Cómo? Pero si Robins tiene un rango superior… ¿Por qué…?

-El consejo no justifica sus decisiones. El inefable Robins será su ayudante. Eso es todo, inefable Crane.

-¡¿Degradado?!-rugió una voz.

-Lo siento, señor. Descuidé mi propio trabajo por espiar a Weasley y a Crane…-masculló Robins. Estaba de pie, frente a una mesa, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, mirando con temor al suelo.

-¡¿Qué lo descuidaste?! Pero no te descuidaste para venir a recoger tu bolsa de galeones, ¿verdad?-Una pesada bolsita de terciopelo plateado le dio en mitad del pecho y luego cayó al suelo con un tintineo.

-Ruego que me perdonéis, señor. Pero no está todo perdido-dijo Robins sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Un ruido le alertó de que su interlocutor se había dejado caer en la silla, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Explícate-demandó la voz.

-Me han asignado como ayudante de Crane-explicó con voz atropellada-Estaré todo el día pegado a sus talones sin que ella pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Curioso giro de los acontecimientos-dijo la voz susurrando y, a juzgar por el tono, sonriendo.- ¿Así que te tendré en la casa de Weasley?-la mano del sujeto surgió de entre las sombras con un galeón en la mano y empezó a deslizarlo por los nudillos una y otra vez.

-En realidad no, señor-el galeón se detuvo.-Crane ya no colaborará más con Weasley. Le han impuesto una nueva investigación.

La mano se cerró con furia sobre el galeón, como si pretendiera desintegrarlo.

-¿Y qué investigación será?

-Combatir a las Bestias y a los dementores.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio la cruel voz habló de nuevo.

-Tu audiencia ha terminado. Coge tu maldito oro y esfúmate.

-Pero señor, ¿qué…?- Pero un terrorífico gruñido le mandó callar desde la oscuridad, así que se agachó, cogió la bolsa que había a sus pies y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oscura habitación.

En Hogwarts, los alumnos, aun somnolientos por trasnochar la noche anterior, terminaban de preparar sus baúles antes de salir para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias.

-¿Dónde está Kath?-dijo Susi, haciendo recuento de Weasleys- Tenemos que ir todos al Despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Subirá enseguida-dijo Sirius.- Bajó hace un rato al vestíbulo para despedirse de Aaron.

-¿Por qué nosotros no vamos en los carruajes hasta Hogsmade como los demás?-preguntó Lily.

-Por seguridad-explicó Susi sin entrar en detalles mientras colocaba todos los baúles en línea y los ataba con una cuerda mágica con su varita.

Kath llegó a la sala común cinco minutos después. Estaba algo sonrojada pero afirmó que era por la carrera. Susi levantó su varita y dijo _¡Baúl Locomotor!_ Los baúles, enganchados unos a otros, empezaron a moverse, flotando, como si fueran los vagones de un tren.

Susi, Aurim, Sirius, Kath, Alex y Lily llegaron hasta la estatua que guardaba el despacho de la directora. Con dificultad, subieron el equipaje por la escalera de caracol y por fin entraron al despacho.

-Buenos días-dijo la profesora McGonagall levantándose del escritorio.

-Buenos días, profesora-dijeron los chicos casi a la vez.

McGonagall se acercó con ellos hasta la chimenea y mientras ayudaba a entrar a Lily con su baúl, se escuchó.

-Felices vacaciones-todos miraron hacia el retrato desde el que Dumbledore les sonreía.

Kath y su baúl salieron de la chimenea del estudio de Gimmauld Place. Sus padres abrazaban a Alex. La pelirroja salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Gracias por vigilar a papá durante el baile-susurró.

-Papá convenció a Aaron para que bailara contigo-le contestó Hermione en el mismo tono.

Kath se separó de su madre y la miró sorprendida, luego fue hasta su padre y le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¿Vendrá tu amigo en vacaciones?-dijo Ron intentando parecer indiferente.

-Si, después de Navidad-contestó Kath.

-Venga, Alex, te ayudo con el baúl-dijo Ron.

El día siguiente a Navidad, los Weasley regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Habían pasado Nochebuena y Navidad en la Madriguera con el resto de la familia. Kath empezó a preguntarle como loca a Winky si la habitación de invitados estaba preparada. Alex se fue a jugar con Mia y Ron y Hermione subieron a descansar un rato a su dormitorio.

-Las reuniones con tanta gente son agotadoras-dijo Ron sacándose las botas y lanzándolas al aire.

-Somos muchos-dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Estoy agotado. No quiero ir mañana a la escuela de aurores-gimoteó Ron, mientras se tendía en la cama boca arriba a medio desvestir.

-Venga, en el fondo te encanta ir a ver a los estudiantes. Reconócelo-dijo Hermione terminando de sacarle los pantalones, aunque Ron no colaboraba mucho.

-No es para tanto…-dijo Ron quitándole importancia.- Pero es que es la misma charla que nos hacen dar a Harry y a mi todos los años… y ya me aburre…

-Lo se, cariño. Pero es solo un ratito-Hermione empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.-Te admiran mucho. Y a Harry también.-El torso de Ron quedó al descubierto y Hermione se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso.- ¿Qué te parece una siesta antes de la cena?-dijo inclinándose y recostándose sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Me parece una idea excelente-contestó él mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a acariciarle el pelo, como hacían siempre antes de dormir.

El timbre de Grimmauld Place sonó y Kath voló escaleras abajo. Antes de abrir la puerta consultó a Walburga en su retrato.

-¿Estoy bien?-dijo extendiendo los brazos y dando una vuelta.

-Muy guapa-asintió la anciana.

Kath abrió la puerta. Aaron venía acompañado de un hombre de aspecto severo pero amable a la vez, con ropa muggle muy elegante y completamente negra.

-Hola, Kath. Este es mi padre-dijo Aaron algo intimidado.

-Eliott Yaxley-dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano.

-Encantada, señor Yaxley-dijo Kath estrechándole la mano con timidez.-Pase, por favor.

Los Yaxley pasaron al vestíbulo. Kath vio como el padre de Aaron lo observaba todo con curiosidad, pero sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

-Me gustaría conocer al Auror Weasley y a su esposa si no es mucha molestia-dijo educadamente.

-Eh...si, claro-balbuceó la niña-¡Winky!-la elfina se apareció junto a ella al segundo-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Los señores Weasley estaban trabajando en el estudio- dijo. -Winky les avisará.

-Muy bien, estaremos en el salón-dijo Kath a la elfina, que volvió a desaparecer.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del dormitorio. Hermione y Ron se habían despertado hace unos minutos y se dedicaban a hacerse arrullos y darse mimos mientras remoloneaban en la cama.

-¿Si?-preguntó Ron, fastidiado por la interrupción.

-Soy Winky, señor –dijo con voz urgente.

-Pasa, Winky-dijo Hermione.

La elfina entró rápidamente.

-El amigo de la pequeña Kath vino con su padre. Les espera en el salón.-Ron y Hermione saltaron de la cama y empezaron a vestirse.-Winky dijo que los señores Weasley estaban trabajando en el estudio.

-Muy bien hecho, Winky-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-le preguntó Ron a la elfina.

-Winky creyó que impresionaría al invitado…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Funcionó?-dijo Hermione abrochándose la blusa.

-Winky cree que sí, señora.

-Perfecto-dijo la castaña mientras se colocaba junto a Ron frente al espejo para peinarse.

-Winky preparará la cena para siete-y sin más, la elfina desapareció.

Cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al salón, los Yaxley contemplaban el tapiz de los Black.

-Perdón por el retraso-dijo Ron-Insonorizamos el despacho cuando trabajamos.

-No importa-dijo el señor Yaxley dirigiéndose hacia ellos.-Me presenté sin avisar, les ruego que me disculpen. Elliot Yaxley-dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-Ron Weasley-dijo Ron estrechándosela.-Ella es mi esposa, Hermione.

Ella le ofreció su mano pero el padre de Aaron en vez de estrecharla la tomó suavemente y la besó con elegantes modales.

-Encantado.

-I…gualmente-dijo Hermione algo turbada.

-Kathleen se parece extraordinariamente a usted. Tiene suerte, será igual de bella que su madre cuando se mayor.

Ron arqueó una ceja y Aaron enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Nos sentamos?-propuso Hermione algo acalorada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados empezaron a charlar.

-Les pido de nuevo disculpas. Pero ya que se toman la molestia de invitar a Aaron durante las vacaciones me pareció conveniente conocernos y darles las gracias.

-No hay de qué. Aaron es un encanto-dijo Hermione.

-Además no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a un auror de renombre como usted, señor Weasley.

-¿A qué se dedica, señor Yaxley?-dijo Ron, que ya empezaba a cansarse de tanto peloteo.

-A los negocios. Principalmente a las antigüedades-explicó el hombre.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de las antigüedades y de la tradición de los Yaxley para con éstas.

-Hay otra razón por la que les visito-confesó.

Apuesto a que sí ,pensó Ron.

-Esta mañana, entré a la habitación de mi hijo, y lo sorprendí conversando con la cabecita de su hija en la chimenea.

Ron miró a los niños de reojo.

-Hablaban de la Orden del Fénix.

Hermione y Ron miraron duramente a los niños, que miraban al suelo.

-Fuera de aquí-masculló Ron, y ninguno de los dos se lo pensó. En segundos estaban fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Yaxley?-dijo Ron olvidando los modales.

-Quiero ayudarles por supuesto. En el mundo de las antigüedades disponemos de un amplio radio de… ¿cómo explicarlo?… Conocemos a mucha gente en muchos sitios. Tenemos muchas influencias… Pongo a su disposición toda mi red de comunicaciones.

Ron estaba impresionado.

-Muchas gracias, señor Yaxley.

-No tiene por qué darlas. Aaron me contó que Bellatrix Lestrange intentó secuestrar a su hija y al hijo del señor Potter. Tengo que reconocer que al principio le prohibí a Aaron que siguiera frecuentando la compañía de Kathleen, orden que se que no cumplió. Pero tras saber de su rápida actuación en Hogsmade y de enterarme de que era usted su padre dejé de preocuparme. Hablé con la profesora McGonagall de la seguridad del colegio y me explicó que usted y el señor Potter se habían hecho cargo personalmente. Su reputación le precede, señor Weasley.

-Llámeme Ron.

-Entonces llámame Eliott-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué quiere colaborar con la Orden?-preguntó Hermione.

-Yo también perdí a seres queridos en la guerra. Supongo que somos más o menos de la misma edad… Crecí temiendo el nombre de Voldemort, como ustedes. Ni siquiera fui a Hogwarts, mi padre me envió a estudiar al extranjero por miedo a los mortífagos y…

-Y no quiere que Aaron pase por lo mismo-dijo Ron.

-Nosotros pensamos igual-añadió Hermione.

El señor Yaxley se quedó repentinamente callado, mirando al suelo.

Hermione se levantó y se sentó en el mismo sofá que el invitado. Le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Cualquier ayuda será buena. Terminaremos con el problema antes de que realmente empiece.-El padre de Aaron la miró primero a ella y luego a Ron, que asintió con gesto serio.-Se quedará a cenar, ¿verdad?-añadió Hermione sonriendo.

Kath y Aaron espiaban el salón con unas orejas extensibles.

-Parece que nos hemos librado de una regañina-dijo Aaron suspirando.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… En fin, aun queda un rato para cenar. Ven, tengo algo para ti-dijo sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Fueron hasta la habitación de invitados. Sobre la cama descansaba un paquete. Kath lo cogió y se lo tendió a su amigo.

-Siento que no llegara para el día de Navidad.

Aaron miró el paquete emocionado y lo abrió con parsimonia. Dentro había unos preciosos guantes de piel de dragón.

-Son…geniales-dijo Aaron maravillado.

-Le pedí al tío Charlie que los hiciera para ti. Tienen tu nombre.-Era cierto, en una de las escamas aparecía grabado "Aaron Yaxley".

-Kath…muchas gracias…-Aaron estaba emocionado y conmovido.-Yo también te he traído un regalo-y se dirigió a su baúl, que ya estaba en la habitación.

-¿Para mí?-preguntó desconcertada.- Ya me enviaste un regalo en Navidad…

-Un libro no es un regalo-dijo Aaron revolviendo en el baúl. –Aquí esta.

Se levantó y le dio una caja elaboradamente envuelta. Kath se sentó en la cama y abrió el paquete. Era una caja de madera. Tenía tallados en las esquinas diferentes criaturas mágicas: un unicornio, un dragón, una sirena y un centauro. En el centro había una placa dorada con una inscripción en latín (más tarde le pediría a su madre que se la tradujera).

-Es… preciosa, Aaron-dijo ensimismada. El chico se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Ábrela-le indicó.

Kath abrió la caja. Un resplandor azulado les iluminó el rostro al tiempo que una suave melodía surgía de la caja. Justo cuando Kath iba a hablar tres hadas salieron bailando del interior y empezaron una bella danza en el halo de luz que rodeaba a la caja.

-¿Son hadas de verdad?-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-No, es un hechizo. Pero da el pego, ¿verdad?-dijo Aaron sonriendo.

-Es maravilloso, Aaron-dijo Kath consiguiendo apartar la vista y dirigiéndola a su amigo.

-Es muy antigua. Su última dueña fue una princesa francesa. He estado ahorrando para comprársela a mi padre desde que oí al tuyo por primera vez llamarte princesa.

Kath enrojeció y abrió la boca para hablar pero la voz de su madre llamándolos para ir a cenar la interrumpió, o más bien la salvó.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron de vuelta en Hogwarts se organizó la primera reunión de la Orden. Los miembros de ésta fueron llegando poco a poco a la casa de Dumbledore. Cuando todos se sentaron en la larga mesa del comedor, Harry y Ron se pusieron en la cabecera para dirigirse a ellos. El retrato de Dumbledore aparentemente dormía. Harry puso a todos al tanto de la situación y finalmente Ron leyó los turnos de guardia en Hogwarts, Hogsmade, el Ministerio y hasta el mismo cuartel general.

Bellatrix indicó a los guardianes de la puerta que anunciaran su llegada. Cuando por fin consiguió entrar, la estancia estaba tan oscura como siempre. Y era tan grande que ni siquiera el resplandor del fuego en el otro extremo de la habitación iluminaba la parte en la que se encontraba el gran escritorio. Se acercó temerosa sin mirar directamente al frente, sino más bien al suelo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Creía que te habías dado a la fuga-dijo alguien desde la oscuridad.

-No… Nunca haría eso…

-¿La has encontrado?

-¡Si!-dijo Bellatrix sin poder contenerse- Aquí esta-dijo metiendo la mano en su túnica y sacando una caja alargada.-Yo…

-_¡Accio caja!_-y la caja resbaló de sus dedos y se sumergió en la oscuridad. Se oyó el ruido de la madera al deslizarse y luego un suspiro de admiración.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Te estoy muy agradecido. Esto nos pone un paso por delante de esos inútiles. Mereces una recompensa-Se escuchó ruido de cajones abriéndose.

-No necesito dinero…-dijo Bellatrix apresuradamente- Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero…

-Ya te he dicho que no-la interrumpió.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque quiero que vean de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso antes de morir… Quiero que pasen miedo y que teman por sus preciosas familias…

-¡Pero eso les dará tiempo para prepararse y...!

-No importa que se preparen-dijo la fría voz- Con lo que me has traído no podrán luchar. Ahora vete, tengo una reunión.

La puerta se abrió de repente y una oleada de viento helado sacudió la túnica y el cabello de Bellatrix. Tras el escritorio se escuchaba un gruñido. Bellatrix respiró fuertemente y vio como de su aliento salía vaho. El fuego se apagó. En la puerta se dibujaban cuatro siluetas, tres muy altas y una más pequeña. Tres dementores avanzaron flotando hasta acercarse al escritorio. Robins, pálido como la muerte, iba tras ellos.

El inefable cogió a Bella del brazo y ambos se retiraron a un discreto rincón.

-Supongo que vuestra visita se debe a que habéis reconsiderado mi oferta.

Un dementor se adelantó he hizo un movimiento como si fuera a estornudar a cámara lenta. Abrió la boca y un pestilente vapor verdoso salió de ella. Cuando el dementor estaba cerrando la boca una voz que rechinaba como arañar una pizarra dijo:

-Nuestra raza fue diezmada, necesitamos alimento. ¿Qué garantías puedes darnos tú?

-Las que queráis. Os daré una celda llena de prisioneros una vez al mes si colaboráis conmigo.

El dementor realizó el mismo proceso y con la segunda nube de aquel vapor de olor repulsivo volvió a sonar esa terrible voz:

-Ya colaboramos con magos una vez. Y salimos mal parados.

-Lógico. No os dejaban alimentaros de los prisioneros de Azkaban… no os dejaban reproduciros… Yo no pondré ninguna objeción a esto. Podéis hacer lo que os plazca… siempre que estéis disponibles para hacer algún que otro trabajo para mí.

Kath llegó la primera a desayunar la mañana de aquel sábado. Hacía un día horrible para jugar al quiddich, pero ganarían de todas formas. El equipo de Ravenclaw este año era un desastre y con un poco de suerte no permanecerían más de una hora bajo la horrible tormenta. Algunos compañeros le deseaban suerte al pasar junto a ella. Aaron se le acercó mientras Sirius entraba al Gran Salón.

-Lo harás tan bien como siempre. Tu mayor preocupación hoy será no resfriarte-le decía sonriente.

-Espero que Aurim se de prisa en coger la snitch-dijo Sirius dejándose caer en un asiento junto a su prima.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Kath extrañada-El mal tiempo nunca ha sido un inconveniente para que quisieras jugar.

-No lo se… Me he levantado un poco raro. Quiero que ganemos rápido y poder volver a la cama.

-¿Estás enfermo?-preguntó Kath poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-¿Quién está enfermo?-preguntó Susi que llegaba en ese momento.

-Sirius se encuentra mal-explicó Aaron.

-¿Podrás jugar?-dijo Susi repitiendo el gesto de Kath de ponerle una mano en la frente. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.-No parece que tengas fiebre.

-¿Listos para bajar al campo?-dijo Aurim al llegar junto a ellos.

-Si, vamos.-Kath se levantó y cogió su escoba y la de Sirius- Vamos Sirius.

Cuando el profesor Krum tocó el silbato los jugadores volaron hacia sus posiciones. Los alumnos jaleaban desde las gradas. Desde su puesto bajó los aros de gol, Kath vio a Susi, Aaron, Alex y Lily animando a griffindor a pesar de la lluvia. Sirius marcó el primer tanto del partido a los pocos minutos. El partido transcurrió con normalidad, teniendo en cuenta que el viento era tan fuerte que los jugadores apenas podían volar.

Un cazador de Ravenclaw llegó hasta los aros sin que los golpeadores de Griffindor hicieran nada por evitarlo. Lanzó la quafle y Kath la desvió de un puñetazo.

Algo se movió a la espalda de Kath. Miró por encima del hombro pero no vio nada. Los buscadores no estaban por allí así que supuso que estaban enzarzados en una frenética carrera por atrapar la snitch. En ese momento distinguió a Aurim detrás de los aros de Ravenclaw. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que había detrás? Tras asegurarse de que los cazadores del equipo de Ravenclaw estaban alejados de ella se giró completamente. Una oscura figura se vislumbraba a través de la cortina de agua.

-¿Profesor Krum?-dijo en voz alta entornando los ojos a causa de la lluvia.

La silueta se aproximó un poco, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y Kath por fin la distinguió con claridad. Kath se agarró al palo de su escoba presa del pánico. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no podía moverse.

-¡Kath! ¡Estamos jugando aquí! ¡Vigila los aros!-le gritó el capitán de Griffindor.

Pero Kath no le escuchó. No podía dejar de mirar esa ondulante y raída túnica que se agitaba en el horrible viento.

-_¡Especto Patrrronum!-_grito Krum al dementor, apuntándole con su varita, después de ponerse delante de Kath.-Desciende. ¡Vamos!- le gritó a Kath, que consiguió salir del shock y moverse por fin.

En el descenso se cruzó con el lobo plateado de su primo Aurim, que le había lanzado su patronus a un segundo dementor.

-¡Aurim! ¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora!-gritó Tonks al pasar volando al lado del chico.

Cuando Kath llegó al suelo McGonagall la agarró de un brazo junto con una golpeadora de Ravenclaw y las empujó a ambas hasta los vestuarios para volver a salir a por más jugadores. Snape entró en los vestuarios calado hasta los huesos.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-les dijo a ellas, que eran las que más próximas estaban de la puerta.

Las niñas miraron alrededor.

-Tres de Griffindor.

-Dos de Ravenclaw.

Snape se dio la vuelta para salir a por ellos pero en ese momento entraron Krum y McGonagall con los que faltaban.

-¿Estás bien?-dijeron Aurim y Sirius a la vez, corriendo hacia Kath.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!- los aludidos levantaron la cabeza de sus pergaminos. Tonks los miraba desde la chimenea.

-¿Ha pasado algo en Hogwarts?-dijo Harry corriendo hacia la chimenea, derribando la silla en el camino.

-¡Los chicos jugaban al quiddich y aparecieron dos dementores!

Cuando Ron y Harry salieron de la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall apenas le gritaron un "¡Dementores!" a Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo los jugadores y los profesores venían de los terrenos del castillo.

-¡Papá!-Kath corrió hacia Ron y éste la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien. El profesor Krum le lanzó su patronus al dementor.

-¿Estás bien Sirius?-preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Me encuentro un poco mareado-dijo Sirius antes de tambalearse y caer en los brazos de su padre.

-Poppy, por Merlín. ¡Ginny es sanadora!-decía Minerva.

Sirius escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Alguien lo tocaba y lo zarandeaba.

-¿Mamá?

-Cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Sirius consiguió enfocar por fin a su madre en su campo de visión.

-Mareado.

-Toma, Sirius.- Su padre también estaba allí.- Come un poco de chocolate.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Sirius aun atontado.

-En la enfermería del colegio, hijo-le dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- ¿Recuerdas los dementores?

-Si… ¿Qué hacían en el campo de quidditch?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos-le aseguró Harry.

-¿Kath también se ha desmayado?-dijo Sirius mirando alrededor, como buscando a su prima en alguna de las camas.

-No, cielo. Solo tú-le dijo Ginny.

-¿Y por qué solo yo?-preguntó Sirius algo avergonzado.

-El profesor Snape dice que uno de los dementores se abalanzó sobre ti-le explicó Harry.-Es perfectamente normal. Además Susi nos dijo que esta mañana no te encontrabas muy bien. A mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius impresionado. No podía creer que su padre, el gran auror, el mago que con 17 años derrotó a Voldemort, se hubiera desmayado por un dementor.

-En serio. No te preocupes-Le dijo apretándole un hombro.- Cómete el chocolate.

-Robins necesito que vayas al archivo y redactes una lista con todas las referencias a los dementores que encuentres-dijo Alexandra intentando adoptar un tono autoritario.

Robins abrió la boca para hablar, Alexandra arqueó las cejas y el inefable se mordió la lengua y salió del despacho. Una hora después Robins volvió con un pergamino lleno de tachones. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de Alexandra y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!-dijo Alexandra levantando una mano. Robins se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Alexandra. -¿Qué-es-esto?-dijo la inefable blandiendo le pergamino.

-La lista que me ha pedido mi querida jefa…-dijo Robins cargado de sarcasmo.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que en el Archivo del Departamento de Misterios, uno de los más grandes del país, has encontrado…-contó con el dedo las entradas de la lista-12 referencias sobre los dementores?

-Si.-Se giró de nuevo para salir.

-¿ADÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?-dijo Alexandra levantándose de la silla.

-¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES PARA HABLARME EN ESE TONO?-gritó Robins.

-¡PUES DA LA CASUALIDAD DE QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR!

Robins sacó su varita y apuntó a Alexandra que retrocedió hasta la pared inconscientemente.

-No… te atrevas… a hablarme así…-la varita de Robins temblaba de la rabia que lo invadía.

-Baja… la varita-dijo Alexandra intentando sonar segura.

Robins dudó unos segundos más y finalmente bajó la varita y salió de allí hecho una furia.

Alexandra se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Suspiró. Tendría que hablar con Ron y Hermione de esto. Se levantó trabajosamente y cogió un pergamino en blanco, pluma y tinta.

-No se para qué quiero un ayudante si tengo que hacer yo su trabajo…-salió del despacho hablando en voz alta.

-Hermione-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Si, profesor?-contestó Hermione levantando la cabeza de los libros. Estaba sentada a la mesa de la sala de reuniones del cuartel general.

-Hay algunos libros en la biblioteca que os podrían servir.

-¿Para qué?

-Defensa... Escudos protectores...

-Ya conocemos hechizos de defensa…

-¿Sin varita?-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo desde su lienzo.

Alexandra llegó cargada de pergaminos al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Las puertas del ascensor casi la atrapan porque se había quedado paralizada a la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Alexandra al llegar a la altura de la fuente.

-Terrrminé la guarrrdia y pensé en venir a buscarte. ¿Te apetece darrr un paseo?

-Lo siento Viktor pero tengo que ir a Grimmaul Place y…

-Puedo acompañarte…-dijo sonriendo.

Alexandra se sonrojó levemente, sonrió y al final aceptó. El búlgaro y la inefable se aparecieron en la pequeña plaza que había delante de la residencia Weasley y llamaron al timbre. Winky les abrió la puerta y los condujo hasta la cocina, donde Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de cenar. El matrimonio se sorprendió de verlos juntos.

-El caso es que venía para acá y me encontré con Viktor…-intentó explicar Alexandra sonrojada y atropelladamente.

-¿Para qué venías para acá?-la interrumpió Hermione para evitar que terminara haciendo el ridículo.

-Tengo que contarte… algo.

-Viktor, ¿qué te parece si dejamos solas a las inefables mientras hablan de sus cosas?-le dijo Ron al búlgaro palmeándole la espalda-Tengo un catálogo de escobas de carreras en el estudio. Te encantará.

-Clarrro-dijo Viktor sonriendo y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione un vez que los hombres ya no podían oírlas.

-Robins-dijo Alexandra desplomándose en una silla. Hermione se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Sigue sin hacerte caso? Tienes que ponerte dura y…

-No es eso… Hoy no me rechistó cuando lo mandé al archivo pero hizo el trabajo mal a posta y cuando le pedí explicaciones…-Alexandra se calló.

-Alexandra… cuéntamelo.

-¡Se puso histérico! Me dijo que no tenía derecho a hablarle así y... y…

-¡Por Merlín, Alexandra! ¡Me va a dar un infarto!

-Me apuntó con su varita-dijo Alexandra.-Pero su mirada era más amenazante que cualquier varita. Hubo un momento en que pensé que iba a matarme.

-¿Y qué paso después?-preguntó Hermione muy seria.

-Nada. Bajó la varita y se fue pitando…

-Se lo contaré a Ron. Probablemente sugiera que alguien de la Orden monte guardia en tu despacho.

-Nooooooooooo….-gimió Alexandra como una niña pequeña.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale-dijo Alexandra enfurruñada y cruzándose de brazos.

Minutos después los cuatro cenaban en la cocina.

-Viktor, gracias por proteger a Kath cuando atacaron los dementores-dijo Hermione cuando Winky servía el postre.

-No tienes que darrrme las grrracias. Errra mi obligación.

-¿Es cierto que se quedó paralizada?-preguntó Alexandra. Krum asintió.- Creía que dominaban el encantamiento patronus-añadió mirando a Ron y Hermione.

-Y es cierto-dijo Ron algo ofendido.

-Aurrrim y Sirrrius lanzarrron unos patrrronus perrrfectos. Pero Kath no rrreaccionó. Fue la prrrimera que los vio y le dio la espalda al parrrtido. Grrracias a eso me di cuenta y llegué rrrápido.

-Gracias, Viktor-dijo Hermione levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

Para sorpresa de Krum, Ron también se levantó y tras darle la mano lo estrechó contra sí con el brazo libre.

-¿Dónde están Lily y Alex?-preguntaba Kath a todo el mundo.-Sirius está a punto de llegar y aun no tenemos la comida para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Harta de esperar, la pelirroja se dirigió al retrato para salir a buscar a su hermano y a su prima. Bajó la primera escalinata y dobló un pasillo a la derecha. Retrocedió rápidamente para esconderse tras una columna. Su prima Susi, la legítima heredera del apodo "perfecta prefecta" se besaba apasionadamente con su novio Ralph. Kath sopesó sus posibilidades: ¿sería capaz de pasar por la pared opuesta lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que los dos tortolitos no se enteraran? ¿O debería aventurarse por el pasadizo secreto que había al principio de ese mismo pasillo? El que conocía los atajos era Alex, no ella. Probablemente se perdería. Echó otro vistazo por detrás de la columna.

Por el amor de Dios. Le está levantando la falda . Volvió a esconderse completamente sonrojada. Como sigan así, alguien los pillará Y entonces escuchó pasos al fondo del pasillo. Podría ser Filch, Alex y Lily, Sirius (que llegaba demasiado temprano) o el mismo Snape. Kath hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: volcar una armadura. El ensordecedor ruido del metal estrellándose contra el suelo retumbó por todo el pasillo. Alguien se acercó corriendo: efectivamente era Snape. Pero no venía solo. Traía agarrado del cuello de la túnica a su querido hermano Alex. Susi fue la primera en aparecer tras la columna, no había rastro de su novio.

-¡¡Kath!!-Susi estaba roja de los pies a la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué...?

Snape y Alex llegaron hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Me mareé un poco y me choqué contra la armadura-dijo Kath poniéndose la mano sobre la frente.

-La familia Weasley está de excursión por el castillo por lo que parece. Diez puntos menos a cada una-dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica.

-Profesor, yo estaba haciendo la ronda de prefecta-dijo Susi aparentando más serenidad de la que sentía.

Snape respiró hondo y le dio un empujón a Alex para que fuera con su hermana.

-El sábado a las 10 en mi despacho, Weasley-y el profesor se fue de allí.

Cuando estaban seguros de que no lo escuchaba Kath le dio un pellizco en el brazo a Alex.

-Se supone que te conoces los atajos, ¿cómo has permitido que te pillaran?

-Fue por el bien común-dijo Alex molesto frotándose el brazo. Lily se escondió con la comida mientras yo distraía a Snape. Se ha quedado el mapa del merodeador…-Alex sintió el peso de la mirada de la prefecta en la nuca-así que no tardará en volver. Os espero dentro.-Alex huyó por el retrato.

-¿Y tú que hacías fuera de la sala común?-dijo Susi poniendo las manos sobre las caderas, en idéntico gesto a su abuela.

-Iba a buscar a Alex pero de paso te salvé el pellejo.

Susi se puso de todos los colores.

-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó casi sin voz.

-Nada que quiera recordar, créeme. Te has salvado por los pelos-le dijo Kath apuntándola con un dedo. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y entró por el retrato.

Susi entró cinco minutos después a la sala común acompañando a Lily con el botín. Kath colgó una pancarta con la frase _"Feliz Cumpleaños Sirius"_ y terminó de decorar la sala común. Cuando Sirius entró los griffindors que lo conocían gritaron _"¡Sorpresa!"_.

Bebieron y comieron con voracidad, a pesar de haber cenado.

Susi se sentó en una butaca junto a una amodorrada Kath.

-Gracias…por lo de antes-dijo Susi.

-No hay de qué. Tú siempre defiendes a Aaron-contestó Kath.

Hermione entró al departamento de Misterios y se dirigió a la zona de los despachos. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Alexandra saludó al auror Cromak, que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Hermione sonriente al entrar.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó su antigua ayudante.

-Me aburría terriblemente en casa-dijo sentándose en una silla delante del escritorio.

-¿Y Ron y Mia?

-Ron de guardia y Mia esta pasando la tarde con los gemelos de Harry. ¿Y tu agradable ayudante?

-Lo mandé traducir un texto en egipcio antiguo, o sea, puros jeroglíficos-dijo Alexandra con cara de hastío.

-Vaya… ¿el origen de los dementores es egipcio o algo así?

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no. Nada de eso. Es sólo que fue lo más complicado que se me ocurrió. Así lo tengo lejos un par de días.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Bromeas, ¿no?-preguntó la castaña entre risas.

-En absoluto, no quiero ni verle la cara… Espera un momento… Esto… ¡Cromak!

El auror abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-No dejes entrar a nadie que no sea el auror Weasley.

El auror asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo vas con nuestro viejo amigo Basiles?-preguntó Alexandra.

Hermione resopló y se echó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Atascada, otra vez. Pero no por falta de información… sino por falta de autorización.

-¿Autorización? ¿De quién? ¿Y para qué?

-De Ron. Para ir a Grecia.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido en Grecia?

-Pues como ya sabes Basiles en su vida muggle era sacerdote de Hades, dios del Inframundo y de los muertos. He averiguado la localización exacta del templo en el que rendía culto a Hades. Se dice que murió sepultado por el derrumbamiento en el templo. Creo que puedo encontrar allí bastante material, con un poco de suerte, incluso de su puño y letra.

-¿Por qué Ron no te permite ir?

-Dice que para eso tendría que asignarme una guardia, y por el momento es imposible. Así que mientras, estoy aprendiendo griego. Así no perderé mucho tiempo en tediosas traducciones. Solo espero no tener que revisar de nuevo miles de códigos secretos. ¿Tú tienes novedades sobre los dementores?

-Si te pregunta Robins, no. Pero tengo mis teorías. Verás…mmm. He revisado la crónica de la batalla contra Voldemort.

Hermione se puso algo tensa en su asiento y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Hermione, lo siento. No debe ser agradable recordarlo-se lamentó Alexandra.

-No te preocupes por eso. Cuéntame que has descubierto.

Alexandra miró a Hermione unos segundos y continuó hablando.

-Pues verás, en la gran explosión de energía mágica que acabó con Voldemort, pero milagrosamente no con Harry, murieron cientos de dementores, todos los que la onda expansiva alcanzó. Con respecto a esto tengo una duda.

-Dispara.

-Según el testimonio de Harry al Ministerio, el poder de aquella magia fue el amor.

Hermione sonrió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué significa que fue el amor?-preguntó Alexandra.

-Supongo que todos los de aquella época teníamos muy asumida la obsesión de Dumbledore con el poder del amor. Así que ni siquiera el personal del Ministerio vio necesario hacer una aclaración en el informe final.-Volvió a sonreír.-Alexandra, Dumbledore siempre sostuvo que el mayor poder que existe es el amor. Más que cualquier hechizo ejecutado por el mayor de los magos. Además, al ser ésta la carencia más profunda de Voldemort era el arma más poderosa contra él.

-Sinceramente, lo veo algo absurdo…-dijo Alexandra algo insegura.

-Todos lo veíamos absurdo por aquella época-dijo Hermione.- Pero al final entendimos lo que Dumbledore quería decir. El primero en entenderlo fue Harry, gracias a Merlín, lo que le permitió potenciar ese poder para acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.

-Sigo sin entenderlo…

-Y no conseguiré que lo entiendas. Este no es un conocimiento que se adquiera de los libros ni de un profesor. Se aprende viviéndolo. Sintiéndolo.

-Bueno, pues explícame por qué funcionó…-dijo Alexandra empezando a impacientarse.

-Repasemos un poco de historia moderna…-dijo Hermione sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué no murió Harry cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo con un año?

-Mmmmm… Porque su madre se sacrificó para salvarlo y le otorgó una protección especial.

-Simplifícalo-dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

Alexandra meditó unos momentos…

-Porque fue un acto de amor…-dijo dubitativa la inefable más joven.

-Exacto. Es pura magia antigua. Es el puro amor contra el puro odio. Y entiende esto: no hay nada más poderoso que el amor puro y sin condiciones.

Alexandra se quedó pensativa. Hermione la observaba.

-¿He resuelto tu duda?-dijo la castaña.

-Supongo que sí. Aunque necesitaré tiempo para asimilarlo…

-Puedes continuar con lo que me contabas entonces.

-De acuerdo. Hablábamos de que esa…"bomba mágica" aparte de Voldemort se cargó a un montón de dementores. ¿Por qué? Pues porque los dementores están hechos de los peores sentimientos que existen y si a Voldemort lo mató, a ellos prácticamente los desintegró.

-Tiene sentido.

-Entonces, una solución para combatir definitivamente a los dementores y no solo ahuyentarlos, podría estar en reproducir aquella energía que se generó en la batalla contra Voldemort...y

-Eso es imposible-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Alexandra contrariada.

-La energía mágica de aquel momento también fue fruto de Voldemort. Harry sólo la… "transformó" para que pudiera hacerle daño a Voldemort. Además, Harry quería salvarnos a todos. Tenía 17 años y se había convertido en un héroe a la fuerza. La rabia, la sed de venganza y la necesidad de luchar por todos nosotros lo inundó desde días antes de la batalla. Pero sería imposible volver a repetir todos aquellos sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Alexandra.

-Pues porque ahora es feliz-dijo Hermione como si fuera algo obvio.-La mente y el corazón de Harry se curaron por fin.-Hermione se quedó callada de repente.

-Te conozco-dijo Alexandra emocionada.- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Quizás si que haya una manera de reproducir esa energía posítiva que acaba con los dementores.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Con los patronus!-dijo Hermione con las mejillas encendidas de la emoción.

-Hermione, no hace falta que te recuerde que los patronus solo hacen huir a los dementores, ¿verdad?

-Pero los patronus se forman con un recuerdo feliz, es decir, magia "buena". ¿Qué crees que pasaría si dos o más patronus corpóreos muy poderosos se estrellaran el uno contra el otro?-dijo Hermione con sus ojos brillando.

Alexandra se quedó de piedra. Ahí estaba, la gran inefable Weasley. Ella, Alexandra, llevaba semanas investigando a los dementores y apenas había deducido que "la energía buena ganaba a la energía mala". Y en apenas diez minutos, le contaba la situación y Hermione le ofrecía una teoría con todas las papeletas para que funcionara.

-Eres…increíble-dijo Alexandra con admiración.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No digas eso. Es solo que veo muchos patronus a lo largo del día así que tenía el concepto muy a mano-dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Lo que tu digas…pero… ¿cuándo vamos a probarlo?-dijo Alexandra emocionada.

-Los patronus más poderosos que conozco son los de Ron y Harry. Esta noche hablaré con ellos y les propondré el experimento.

-Genial-dijo Alexandra.

-Creo recordar que había algo más en tu investigación, ¿no?

-Si. Esas horribles bestias-dijo Alexandra con un escalofrío- Tengo permiso para consultar a un especialista en criaturas mágicas pero no me decido aun. ¿Quién me recomiendas? ¿Hagrid o Lorraine?

Hermione meditó unos instantes.

-Creo que Lorraine. Hagrid acabaría por enseñarte a darle de comer y a cepillarle el pelo para que lo tenga brillante.

Alexandra rió a carcajadas.

-Está bien, le enviaré una lechuza esta misma noche-dijo mirando su reloj-¡Merlín! ¿Es tan tarde?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida de ver a Alexandra que se levantaba y empezaba a recoger todo como un torbellino.

-Si… No… Tendré invitados esta noche en casa… ya sabes… No se que haré para cenar, ni que vestido ponerme…

-¿Vestido?-dijo Hermione levantando las cejas un par de veces y sonriendo.- ¿Tienes una cita?

-No, no… una cita dice… que va… solo unos amigos que vienen a cenar…

-Claro… ¿y conozco a tu amigo?

-No estoy segura de que lo conozcas… No es de por aquí...-dijo Alexandra intentando sonar indiferente mientras guardaba todos sus pergaminos en los cajones del escritorio y en algunas cajas.

-Así que ahora hablas en singular…creía que tenías "invitados".

Alexandra abrió la boca.

-Muy bien listilla, me has tomado el pelo. ¿Estás contenta?-dijo malhumorada.

-¿Vas a cenar con Viktor verdad?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pilla.

Alexandra se derrumbó en su silla con cara de pánico y asintió con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada preparado, Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece catering a domicilio de Grimmauld Place?-dijo la castaña sonriente.-¡Winky!-la elfina se apareció en el despacho junto a ellas.-Winky, Alexandra tiene esta noche una cena importante dentro de…-consultó a Alexandra.

-Dos horas-dijo la joven.

-Dentro de dos horas-continuó Hermione.- ¿Crees que serías capaz de preparar una cena sabrosa y romántica para dos?

-¡Claro, señora Weasley! ¡Winky puede hacerlo!-dijo la elfina entusiasmada. Parecía que le agradaba hacer algo fuera de lo normal.

-Muy bien. Pues a trabajar-dijo Hermione dulcemente a la elfina antes de que desapareciera del despacho.

-Y tú y yo nos vamos a tu casa para arreglarte. Vamos.

Dos horas después, Hermione se apareció en Grimmauld Place completamente agotada. Winky la recibió en el vestíbulo.

-¿Ha llegado Ron?

-Si, Winky acaba de prepararle el baño. Así que estará aun en su dormitorio, señora Weasley.

-¿Y Mia?

-Dobby le dijo a Winky que la pequeña Mia pasaría la noche en la residencia Potter.

-Gracias, Winky. Por cierto a Alexandra le encantó lo que preparaste. Gracias también por eso-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a una elfina muy satisfecha de sí misma, mientras se dirigía a paso ligero hacia las escaleras.

Hermione abrió la puerta del dormitorio y vio a Ron desvistiéndose para el baño.

-¿Ya has vuelto?-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente abriendo los brazos para recibir en un largo abrazo a su querida Hermione.

-Si. No imaginaba que Alexandra pudiera dudar más de un hora entre un vestido negro o un vestido celeste. Estoy agotada. ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?-dijo con voz juguetona.

-Claro, mi vida.

Una vez estuvieron acomodados en la bañera Ron preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿qué vestido se ha puesto Alexandra para la gran cita? ¿El negro o el azul?

-Uno rosa…-dijo Hermione resoplando mientras Ron se partía de risa.

-¿Cuándo vamos a tener nosotros una noche romántica?-dijo Ron retirando el pelo mojado de la cara de Hermione.

-Esto es romántico-dijo Hermione girándose para mirar a los ojos azules de Ron.

El pelirrojo se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

-Recuérdame que mañana te cuente algo-dijo Hermione cuando el beso terminó.

-Hermione, no me hagas eso. Ahora quiero saberlo. Vamos, cuéntamelo.

-¿Quieres hablar de matar dementores o prefieres seguir besándome?

Ron parpadeó un par de veces y dijo:

-Me has convencido. Mañana hablamos-y volvió a besarla con pasión.

En la gran habitación vacía del tercer piso de Grimmauld Place que utilizaban para entrenar se encontraban los Potter, los Weasley, Alexandra y Krum.

Ron y Harry se colocaron cada uno en un extremo de la habitación. Los demás se encontraban detrás de Harry.

-_¡Especto Patronun!_-gritó Harry.

-_¡Especto Patronun!-_repitió Ron.

El ciervo plateado de Harry surgió ante ellos con su imponente cornamenta y un sublime resplandor. Harry lanzó su patronus contra el de Ron y una potente luz inundó la habitación. Todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con la mano.

-¡Guau!-dijo Ron emocionado.- ¡Ha sido alucinante!

-¡Viktor hagámoslo los tres!-dijo Harry sonriente.

Krum se colocó en otra pared y contó hasta tres.

-_¡Especto Patronun!_

-_¡Especto Patrrronun!_

-_¡Especto Patronun!_

De nuevo el ciervo de Harry les tapaba la visión del resto de la habitación a las chicas. Cerca del techo, a la derecha de Harry, había una enorme águila plateada. Los tres magos dirigieron sus patronus hacia el centro con una orden y los tres se estrellaron. No sólo ocurrió que la luz los cegó. Una fuerza invisible los empujó contra las paredes, así que Harry cayó encima de las chicas.

Bella pidió a los guardianes, de túnica marrón y amplia capucha, que custodiaban la puerta que la dejaran pasar, pues la habían hecho llamar. Entró a la perpetua habitación oscura.

-¿Querías verme?-dijo al aproximarse al escritorio de caoba.

-Si. Tengo una misión para ti-dijo la voz que siempre hablaba desde la oscuridad.

-Muy bien-dijo Bellatrix con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Quiero que vayas a negociar con los gigantes.

Bellatrix palideció.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los necesito para mi plan. No necesito que convenzas a muchos. Bastarán dos o tres de los más grandes…

Bellatrix no hablaba ni se movía.

-Eso es todo-dijo la voz.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Bellatrix indignada.

-¿Te parece poco? Tienes una misión. Cúmplela.

-Ni siquiera se donde encontrarlos… y además…

-No me interesan tus problemas. Tu deber es cumplir lo que se te mande-dijo la voz levantando el tono.

Bellatrix retrocedió atemorizada y después de unos segundos más de duda, dio media vuelta hasta la puerta. Justo cuando iba a abrirla la voz le dijo:

-Y no tardes tanto como con la varita. No me gusta esperar.

Hay cosas que no cambian por mucho que pasen los años. Y una de esas cosas era el aburrimiento mortal que podía provocar una clase doble del profesor Bins. Otra de las cosas que nunca cambian es que los chicos Potter se quedaban medio dormidos en esa clase. ¿Medio dormidos? Kath tuvo que darle un codazo en el costado a su primo Sirius para que dejara de roncar. Ella también se aburría pero para dormir se hubiese quedado en la cama. Tomaba apuntes a una velocidad moderada. Normalmente no tenía que anotar todo lo que el profesor decía. Apuntaba unas vagas ideas y el resto lo sacaba de su prodigiosa memoria. Mas tarde, mientras Sirius le rogara que le prestara sus apuntes ella pasaría a limpio la revuelta de los duendes. Kath tenía ganas de ver a Aaron. Hacía un par de días que apenas lo había visto porque no habían tenido las asignaturas comunes. Cuando pensaban en Aaron siempre se acordaba de la caja de música. Todas las noches antes de dormir, Kath la abría y veía danzar a las hadas unos minutos. Sus compañeras de cuarto exclamaban grititos de júbilo cada vez que Kath abría la caja. Se sabía la melodía de memoria. Y también la inscripción. Su madre se la tradujo en segundos y su ya mencionada memoria conservó la frase desde entonces: _"La belleza de un regalo equivale a la belleza del que lo recibe y refleja los sentimientos del que lo entrega"._

-¡Hermione!-Ron entró corriendo en salón con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá con Mia, a la que le cepillaba su pelirrojo cabello.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

Ron cogió a Mia en brazos y bailó con ella por el salón. La niña se moría de la risa. La dejó caer en el sofá y cogió a Hermione en volandas para volver a dar vueltas por la habitación. Mia saltaba divertida en sofá y Hermione se agarraba como podía al eufórico Ron.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa antes de que me maree de dar tantas vueltas?-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ron la puso en el suelo y le cogió la cara entre sus manos.

-¡Eres increíble!-y le dio un apretado beso en los labios.-Hemos pedido prestado el campo de entrenamiento de la Escuela de Aurores y hemos probado a chocar hasta 14 patronus. ¡Fue increíble! Creo que casi alcanzamos la energía de la ba…-Mia los miraba atentamente-de la otra vez.

-¡Genial!-dijo Hermione contenta.

-Y todo gracias a ti.-Ron volvió a darle otro beso.-Te prometo que en cuanto sea posible iremos a Grecia a ver a ese… amiguito tuyo-le dijo acariciándole la cara.

-Gracias, cariño-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo la fría voz tras el escritorio sumido en la penumbra.

-Señor, creo que se nos ha acabado el… suministro de alimento para los dementores.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en todo el país no quedan mendigos ni vagabundos tirados por las calles?-preguntó la voz socarronamente

-No, señor. Es decir, si. Los hay. Pero los dementores no los quieren. Así que no sabemos donde conseguirles más alimento.

Durante casi un minuto nadie habló. Pero el visitante no se atrevía a marcharse sin una orden previa. Finalmente la voz habló:

-Interceptad a los detenidos que sean enviados a Azkaban.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres un auror, ¿no? Seguro que puedes ofrecerte para escoltar detenidos desarmados hasta la prisión. Lo único que tienes que hacer es simular que vas a Azkaban y en lugar de eso traerlos aquí. Es sencillo.

_Informe número 371447_

_Inefable:A.C._

_Concluía la investigación preliminar sobre los dementores, la inefable A.C. está en poder de afirmar que:_

_Tras consultar unos documentos casi destruidos hallados en el departamento de Restauración Y Conservación de Documentos del Archivo del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Británico, la inefable que escribe descubrió que el origen de los dementores se remonta aproximadamente a hace 700 años. Al parecer fueron fruto de un experimento fallido. Algunos Magos y Brujas equivalentes al actual Ministerio de Magia pretendían crear una criatura sumisa y obediente que sirviera de guardián para la prisión de los magos. Cierto es que esto último lo consiguieron pero a un precio muy alto. Los monstruos que crearon se reprodujeron más rápido de lo que podían controlar y pronto tuvieron una gran población._

…

_La anatomía de dementor…_

…

_El beso del dementor…_

…

_Durante la última guerra los dementores abandonaron su puesto en la prisión de los magos y se unieron a Voldemort…_

…

_La población de dementores se encuentra en este momento diezmada y en posible estado de próxima extinción…_

…

_En colaboración con la inefable H.W. , la que escribe presenta una propuesta a todas luces válidas para acabar definitivamente con la criatura de la que hablamos. Este sistema se basa en el encantamiento patronus…_

…

Alexandra leyó por encima su informe por cuarta vez antes de sellarlo. Cromak abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Viktor Krum. Alexandra rodeó el escritorio y se abrazó al cuello del búlgaro.

-Creía que te habías olvidado.

-No me olvidarrría de ti nunca-dijo Viktor sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.-Además en Grrrimmauld Place se cena muy bien...

-Tonto-dijo la chica pegándole de broma en el pecho.

Alexandra y Krum fueron los últimos en llegar a la mansión. Los Potter y los Longbotton ya estaban allí. Después de cenar los hombres subieron al salón a charlar, los niños a jugar a la habitación de Mia y las mujeres, a excepción de Ginny que tenia guardia en San Mungo, se encerraron en el despacho.

Alexandra y Hermione le explicaron a Lorraine que había que descubrir lo máximo posible sobre las bestias que atacaron en Francia unos años atrás, por si aparecían de nuevo, algo probable. Lorraine aceptó encantada colaborar con las inefables y prometió que al día siguiente viajaría a Francia para consultar archivos antiguos allí.

Mientras, en la habitación de Mia, ésta y sus primos charlaban. Loreline, tirada en el suelo, jugaba con los micropuffs de Mia.

-¡El año que viene seremos Griffindors!-dijo Brian.

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que seréis de Griffindor?-preguntó Mia.

-Papá y Mamá lo son-dijo James.

-Y Sirius y Lily-añadió Brian.

-Y todos en la familia-corroboró James.

-Pues yo no me siento especialmente valiente-dijo Mia suspirando y sentándose en su cama.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Loreline desde el suelo.

Los otros tres la miraron.

-Seguro que tú también estás en Griffindor. O incluso en Ravenclaw, la tía Hermione dice que tu madre es muy inteligente-dijo Brian.

-Y tú no te preocupes-le dijo James a Mia-Tienes tantos o más genes Griffindor que nosotros.

-De todas formas da igual, ¿no? Se supone que estaremos en la casa en la que mejor encajemos. No deberíamos preocuparnos…-dijo Loreline, intentando convencerse a sí misma más que otra cosa.

En los jardines de Hogwarts ya se dejaban ver los primeros signos de la llegada de la primavera. Y los niños Potter y Weasley, junto con Aaron, sacaron sus libros. Aunque aun hacía un aire fresco, el suave sol les calentaba el rostro. Susi preparaba ya su año de los EXTASIS y a pesar de que aun era pronto, ya estaba estresada. Aurim hacía quinto y tendría que empezar a preparar pronto sus TIMOS. Kath, Sirius y Aaron estaban en cuarto curso y Alex y Lily en segundo.

Después de un rato de estudio, Susi recogió sus libros y se fue corriendo porque había quedado con Ralph.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Alex dándole un codazo a Lily.

-Estooo si, tenemos que irnos. Adiós.

Los más pequeños se marcharon casi corriendo y hablando entre susurros.

Unos minutos después Sirius se cansó de que Kath y Aaron no pararan de tirarse bolitas de pergamino y los dejó solos.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-dijo Lily.

-Si, mira. Ese es el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado-dijo Alex señalándolo.

-Vale. ¿Cómo se entra?-dijo Lily.

-No lo se…-dijo Alex algo fastidiado.-A lo mejor llamándola… ¡Sala de los Menesteres!

Los dos niños miraron la pared. Nada. Seguía siendo una pared.

-¿No escuchaste nada más?-dijo Lily.

-No. Filch me encontró en las mazmorras y me llevó a la sala común.

-De entre todos los habitantes del castillo tenías que espiar a Snape…-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza.

-Pues claro, a los interesantes…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo se entra…-empezó Lily- ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor el profesor Snape sabía que le estabas espiando y lo dijo a propósito para tomarte el pelo y luego venir aquí y castigarte por vagabundear por el castillo-dijo Lily empezando a enfadarse.

-Bobadas… Estoy seguro de que existe-dijo Alex examinando la pared opuesta al tapiz.

-Yo me voy a la sala común. Tengo que acabar los deberes de la profesora Sprout. ¿Vienes?

-No, voy a quedarme un rato más-dijo Alex sin mirarla.

-Como quieras. Si te castigan será solamente culpa tuya… Adiós-y Lily se alejó por el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Alex palpó la pared buscando alguna puerta secreta, pero no hubo suerte.

Ofuscado, empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo pensando en la necesidad tan enorme que sentía de ver esa habitación mágica de la que había hablado Snape con unos alumnos de Slytherin. Al final, frustrado como nunca, se paró y miró por ultima vez a la pared antes de irse tras Lily a la sala común. Para su sorpresa y regocijo había una puerta donde antes estaba la pared. Emocionado se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento y el brazo extendido hacia el pomo. Posó su mano sobre este y tras respirar profundamente lo giró.

Kath y Aaron que se habían quedado solos con los libros esparcidos sobre la hierba tierna evitaban mirarse directamente a los ojos. Sobre todo el chico, que parecía que llevaba un rato aguantando la respiración y su rostro estaba pasando en ese momento del rojo al morado.

-Kath-dijo Aaron con una exhalación.

-Dime-Kath se puso el libro que leía sobre el regazo.

Pero Aaron no hablaba.

-Aaron. ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kath aguantándose la risa.

-Es que las vacaciones de Pascua están a la vuelta de la esquina… y había pensado que… Seguro que no quieres, pero si quisieras sería genial….-balbuceaba Aaron.

-Si me dices lo que es podré decidir si quiero o no quiero….

-¿Quieres venir a casa en vacaciones?-dijo Aaron mirando al lago.

Kath se quedó algo sorprendida.

-Tendría que preguntárselo a mis padres…-intentó decir Kath, pero la Aaron la interrumpió.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada. Somos amigos. Puedes decírmelo porque…

-Aaron-esta vez fue Kath quien interrumpió.-Si quiero ir. Pero tendré que pedirles permiso a mis padres, ¿no?

-¿En serio quieres? –dijo Aaron con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro, yo te he invitado a ti otras veces. ¿Por qué no iba a querer?-dijo Kath escondiéndose detrás de su libro de nuevo para ocultar un leve rubor.


	12. Chapter 12 Traidores

**Capitulo 12 Traidores**

-Olvídalo, no iras- dijo Ron.

-Papá, pero el ha venido dos años en navidad- dijo suplicante Kath.

-Si, pero tu…..tu no iras, eres una niña- dijo Ron.

-Papá eso no tiene nada que ver- insistió la pelirroja.

-Claro que si, solo un padre desconsiderado dejaría a su hija ir a pasar parte de las vacaciones a casa de un chico- dijo Ron.

-Mis padres no eran desconsiderados, Ronald- dijo algo molesta Hermione.

-Ehhh, bueno... eso era diferente- dijo Ron.- Tú ibas a mi casa.

-Papá, ¿por qué te opones, si tu y mamá pasaban parte de las vacaciones juntos?- insistió Kath.

-Yo cuidaba de tu madre- dijo Ron.

-Tú no cuidabas de mí. Solo me hacías enfadar con tu falta de tacto y tus celos- dijo Hermione. -Kath, envía a Athena a casa de los Yaxley avisándoles que tu padre te llevará mañana a medio día.

-Espe…- trató de decir Ron, pero Kath salió como una exhalación cuando escuchó a Hermione.

-Amor, se que te preocupas por ella, pero sabes que lo correcto es que vaya- dijo la castaña.

-Ella es muy pequeña para que esté sola con un chico- dijo Ron enfurruñado.

-No estará sola. Estará con la familia de Aaron y él cuidará de ella. Además, tiene casi la misma edad que tenia yo la primera vez que fui a la madriguera- agregó la castaña.

-Pero… es que... hum, olvídalo- dijo derrotado Ron.

-Yo disfrutaba siempre que estaba en tu casa… aun cuando me hicieras enfadar- dijo Hermione.

-Yo disfrutaba que tú fueras.

-Y Kath merece disfrutar también de estar con el chico que le gusta.

-Lo se…pero es que es tan difícil verla crecer…

A la mañana siguiente Kath se despertó muy temprano. Los días que había estado en casa, había adelantado todas las tareas, y preparado su baúl. La pelirroja ya había guardado su ropa más bonita. Athena había llegado muy temprano con una nota para sus padres.

_**Hermione y Ron**_

_**Gracias por dejar a Kathleen venir a pasar unos días a casa. Aaron está feliz y no deja de hablar de ello. No se preocupen, cuidaremos bien de su hija. Les esperamos a medio día y nos encantaría que se quedaran a comer.**_

_**Lilian y Eliott Yaxley**_

A medio día Kath estaba impaciente y nerviosa. Era la primera vez que pasaría unos días en casa de alguno de sus amigos. Ya se había quedado antes con Susi o con Sirius, pero ellos no contaban porque eran de la familia. Mia y Alex ya estaban listos.

-Mia, Alex, vosotros conmigo- dijo Hermione.

-Ven hija, tu irás conmigo- dijo Ron antes de tomar de la mano a su hija mayor.

-Ron, Kathleen, adelante. Os esperábamos- dijo Eliott al verlos salir de la chimenea.

-Buenos días, señora Yaxley, Eliott, Aaron- dijo Ron. –Hermione y los niños vendrán en un segundo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Hermione que acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lilian Yaxley. Soy la madre de Aaron.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los tres niños Weasley.

-Tú debes de ser Kath. Mi hijo no para de hablar de ti- dijo Lilian a Kath, que se había puesto casi escarlata cuando escuchó lo que la madre de Aaron decía.

-Mamá- dijo Aaron, al que las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas.

-Descuida, en casa Kath también habla mucho de ti- dijo Ron.

-Papáaaaa…- gimió Kath.

-Mamá- dijo Mia mientras le tiraba a Hermione de la manga de su vestido. -¿Por que se han puesto rojos Kath y Aaron?

Eliott y los demás no pudieron menos que reír ante la pregunta de Mia, mientras que Kath y Aaron pasaban una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida. La comida se dio sin ningún hecho relevante. Al parecer los padres de Aaron habían sido del agrado de Ron y este dejaba a su hija allí con más confianza.

-Niños, ¿habéis hecho ya los deberes?- preguntó Eliott.

-Si, señor Yaxley. Los terminé antes de venir- dijo Kath.

-Yo los terminé hace dos días- dijo Aaron.

-Kath, tendrás que venir todas las vacaciones porque Aaron nunca termina sus deberes con tanta anticipación- dijo Lilian con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Aaron y Kath se divertían corriendo por los jardines, o practicando encantamientos y pequeños duelos. Kath había enseñado a Aaron a hacer el encantamiento _patronus_ y el joven Slytherin lo había aprendido muy rápido y había logrado crear un estupendo delfín.

-Oohhh. ¿Cómo habéis aprendido a hacer eso?- preguntó Eliott asombrado.

-Mi padre y el tío Harry nos enseñaron a hacerlo- explicó Kath.

-Y Kath me enseño a mí hace dos días- dijo Aaron.

-Esa es magia muy avanzada- dijo Lilian sorprendida.

-¡Estos chicos si que tiene potencial!- dijo Eliott. –Yo no pude hacer uno hasta los 20 años.

-Mi tío Harry hizo su primer patronus cuando tenía trece años, y mis padres a los quince- dijo Kath.

-El atardecer es muy bonito, ¿verdad?- dijo Kath.

-Tú eres más bonita- dijo Aaron.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la chimenea. Esta vez habían llegado solos. Mia y Alex se habían quedado con Jane y Robert. Los niños extrañaban a sus abuelos, que viajaban mucho, así que aprovecharon para visitarlos. Hermione y Ron solo venían a recoger a Kath, pero Lilian y Eliott insistieron en que se quedaran a cenar, así que aceptaron. Eliott insistió en que vieran una estatua muy antigua que tenían en el jardín, y los cuatro se encaminaron para verla, pero al salir al jardín…

-¿De verdad piensas que soy bonita?- preguntó tímidamente Kath.

-Si- dijo Aaron. –Tú… me gustas…

-Tu a mi también- susurró la pelirroja.

Kath y Aaron se acercaron lentamente para darse su primer beso justo en el momento en que los padres de ambos salían al jardín. Los chicos, al darse cuenta, se alejaron lo más que pudieron sin haberse podido besar. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, con la modalidad de que Aaron y Kath estuvieron callados y rojos toda la cena. De hecho Kath estaba aun roja cuando llegaron a casa de los padres de Hermione.

-Robert, dime, ¿por que dejabas a Hermione pasar las vacaciones en mi casa cuando éramos niños?- pregunto Ron.

-Papáaa… - dijo Kath en voz baja.

-Ron, nosotros siempre hemos confiado en nuestra hija- dijo Robert. Ron miró a Hermione que tenia una sonrisa triunfante.

-Además, Ron, nosotros siempre confiamos en que Molly y Arthur los cuidaban bien- añadió Jane. Hermione aun miraba a Ron con superioridad y sonreía.

-Pero sobre todo… Sabíamos que vosotros os gustabais, pero como erais tan tontos como para no decíroslo, estábamos seguros de que os portaríais bien- dijo Robert con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Hermione y a Ron sonrojados.

-¿Qué tal pasaste estos días con Adam?- pregunto Jane.

-Aaron, mamá- masculló Hermione.

-Ron nos había dicho que el amiguito de Kath se llamaba Adam- dijo Robert confuso.

-Papá, ¿les dijiste eso?- dijo Kath.

-Aaron es muy simpático- dijo Mia. –Él y Kath se ponen rojos cuando están juntos.

-Mia- gruñó Kath. A su lado, Alex se partía de la risa ante lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

-Descuida hija. Tu abuelo le decía Ben a tu padre cuando hablaba con Hermione de él. Pero en el fondo le caía bien- dijo Jane.

-¿Ben?- preguntó Ron a su suegro, enarcando una ceja.

-Ehh, si-Robert carraspeó.- Ya sabes… Son cosas de padres.

-Hum, si que lo se- asintió el pelirrojo.

-Hoy salen al menos treinta detenidos hacia Azkaban. La mayoría son pillos comunes- dijo Yates.

-Es arriesgado, pero necesitamos a esos prisioneros- meditó Sallomon.

-Los novatos no sabrán ni qué les golpeó.

-Llama a Walden y a los demás. Cogeremos a esos prisioneros- dijo Sallomon.

Kingsley estaba furioso en su oficina. Había recibido el informe de la fuga de presos. Eran treinta y habían sido condenados por delitos menores. La mayoría solo pasaría un par de semanas en Azkaban. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Todo el mundo sabía que la evasión se castigaba con diez años de prisión. No era lógico que intentaran escapar cuando en un par de semanas estarían libres. Además los aurores que los custodiaban habían sido atacados.

-Shaklebolt, la prensa espera fuera- dijo Wendell.

-Si… ahora mismo voy- dijo Kingsley.

Los titulares del día siguiente eran alarmantes. Treinta reos de poca monta habían escapado dejando inconscientes a diez aurores novatos. Los vociferadores no paraban de llegar. Los primeros eran de las familias de los fugados, que exigían saber el lugar en el que estaban sus familiares, ya que ninguno de ellos había vuelto a casa.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor- dijo Ron.

-Es imposible que escaparan. ¿Para qué arriesgarte a una condena de diez años si sales en un par de semanas, máximo?- dijo Harry.

-Esto no me da buena espina- dijo Cromak.

-Eso pasa por que los novatos no están bien entrenados- dijo Williams.

-Los aurores ya no son lo que eran antes…- dijo Goldberg.

-Dirás que ya no somos- dijo Ron.

-No, Weasley. No son. En la academia aceptan ya a cualquiera- dijo Brolin.

-Ustedes son prueba de ello- dijo Yates.

-Ninguno de ustedes dos tuvieron extraordinario en todos sus éxtasis… Bueno… ustedes ni siquiera terminaron el colegio- dijo riendo Sallomon.

-Lo que ellos hicieron fue más importante Sallomon. Ellos terminaron con Voldemort- dijo Dawlish.

-Dawlish, tu opinabas lo mismo de ellos. Fuiste el primero en decirle a Kingsley que cometía un error al reclutarlos- dijo Yates.

-Si, lo hice. Pero fue antes de conocerlos y de trabajar con ellos- contestó Dawlish.

-Tienes razón, Sallomon. No terminamos el colegio. Pero nosotros comenzamos a luchar contra Voldemort con once años.

-Déjalo, Harry. No se merece ninguna explicación- dijo Ron.

-¿Y por que no la merezco, Weasley?- dijo Sallomon.

-Todos tus aires de superioridad no te sirven para nada. Ni siquiera pudiste hacer una guardia decente en Hogsmead. Bellatrix apareció y vosotros dos estábais bebiendo, eso no es ser un auror extraordinario- dijo Ron.

-Pagaras por lo que has dicho- dijo Sallomon, que se llevaba la mano a la túnica en busca de su varita.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kingsley. –Sallomon tienes una guardia pendiente en Gringotts, vete ya.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas, Weasley- murmuro Sallomon antes de salir.

-Hola _Alexandgra_- dijo Lorraine. –Tengo algo de _infogmación_ _paga_ ti.

-Hola, Lorraine. Lamento que hayas tenido que dejar solo a Neville con Loreleine- dijo Alexandra.

-Solo _fuegon_ un _pag_ de días. Revisé, los _manucgritos sobgre_ la bestia en la escuela de _cgripto_ zoología mágica, _pego_ no _encontrge_ nada nuevo, lo siento.

-Esto va a ser mucho más difícil. Pensé que encontrarías algo. La bestia la robaron hace años y no pudimos estudiarla- dijo Alexandra.

-Debe _seg_ un _crguce_ mágico ilegal- dijo Lorreine.

-Los cruces mágicos son muy raros. Casi nadie los hace- meditó Alexandra.

-_Haggrid_ sabe _haceglos_. _Cgréeme_, hay muchos magos que los hacen- dijo la francesa.

-Esto nos llevara más tiempo de lo que había pensado- dijo Alexandra.

-Señor, Crane ha estado investigando sobre la bestia- dijo Robins.

-Déjala, no encontrará nada- dijo una voz.

-Una experta en zoología mágica la esta ayudando- insistió Robins.

-He dicho que no intervengas. En la magia no encontrará nada- contestó la voz.

-Pero señor es que…- intentó decir Robins.

-Silencio, el amo ha dicho que no intervengas- dijo Perkins.

-Tú no eres nadie para callarme- dijo Robins.

-Es alguien mas inteligente que tu. Ahora calla y lárgate, y no intervengas en lo de la bestia- dijo la voz.

-Weasley, Azkaban esta siendo atacada- dijo Kingsley.

Ron abrió los ojos y vio desvanecerse un unicornio plateado

-¡Demonios! Amor, despierta.

-Ehh... ¿qué pasa?- gimió Hermione.

-Azkaban esta siendo atacada. Me voy- dijo Ron.

-Ohh, Ron. Prométeme que volverás de una pieza- rogó la castaña.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Ron. El pelirrojo cogió su varita y se desapareció.

Cuando apareció en la prisión vio un caos. Algunos presos corrían sin saber a donde ir. Vio a lo lejos ráfagas de luz y comprendió que ahí estaba la batalla. Esperó ver mortifagos o criaturas tenebrosas, sin embargo lo que vio le helo la sangre. Había tres aurores tirados en el suelo. Eran muy jóvenes, sin duda eran novatos de la academia o alumnos del último curso. Uno estaba muerto, los otros dos gravemente heridos. Ron trató de ayudarlos pero las heridas eran muy graves. Cogió las gafas de uno de ellos y las tocó con su varita para hacerlas un traslador que los llevara a San Mungo. Se las dio a uno de los heridos y le dijo que cogiera al otro de la mano. El traslador se activó y ambos aurores desaparecieron. Escuchó ruido y caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Allí encontró a Dawlish en el suelo. Estaba gravemente herido, pareciera que esperaba a alguien. Ron se acercó a él.

-Fue Bellatrix, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-Ffffue… Ron... Sallomon… y… Yates… Hay más… traidores- dijo Dawlish antes de morir.

-¡Ron! ¡Por aquí!- dijo la voz de Kingsley que venía con Harry y Cromak.

-Nos han traicionado- dijo Ron. –Dawlish dijo que fueron Sallomon y Yates.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo Harry.

-Allí- dijo Cromak, señalando el punto en el que parecía estar lo peor de la batalla.

Ron y los demás corrieron para ver la lucha. Al menos una docena de aurores encapuchados atacaban sin piedad a tres novatos. Los acribillaban a maldiciones, la mayoría maldiciones imperdonables. Apenas los vieron Kingsley reconoció a Yates por su varita y junto a Harry, Ron y Cromak se unieron a la batalla atacando por la espalda. Sin embargo, uno de los traidores se dio cuenta porque puso una barrera que evitó que los hechizos lanzados por el cuarteto hicieran efecto.

-Acabad con ellos- dijo uno de los traidores.

De inmediato, ocho de los atacantes voltearon para atacar a Kingsley y los demás separándose.

-Así que tendré el placer de acabar con el famoso Weasley- dijo el atacante.

-Te equivocas, Walden. No acabarás conmigo- dijo Ron.

-¿Como me has descubierto?- preguntó Walden despojándose de la mascara.

-No solo eres un traidor. También eres un idiota. Nadie más tiene una varita con el mango decorado con una cabeza de caballo de cristal.

-No podrás decirle a nadie que yo soy un traidor, porque te mataré antes de que abras la boca- dijo Walden. -_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo para quitarse. La maldición asesina pegó en una de las paredes, causando un leve derrumbe. Ron atacó con un desarme.

-Esto será fácil. Me tocó uno de los dos cobardes- dijo Walden.

-No escaparas, Walden. De cualquier forma te quedaras aquí.

-Jajajajajaja, para eso tendrías que matarme- graznó Walden.

-Si es necesario no dudes que lo haré.

-Eres un cobarde. Nunca has matado y nunca lo harás. Cobardes como tú y Potter jamás debieron ser aurores- dijo Walden. – _¡Avada Kedavra!_

-Escoria como tú jamás debió de haberse convertido en auror- dijo Ron.- _¡Expeliarmus!_

-¿Lo ves, Weasley? Eres un cobarde, tienes miedo de matar.

-Mató cuando tenía 17 años y no lo haré a menos que no tenga otra salida.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

-_¡Desmaius!_

Ambos rayos se encontraron. La ráfaga verde de Walden perdía terreno contra el rayo rojo que brotaba de la varita de Ron. La energía se acumulaba en las varitas. Ron sentía que la suya se iba poniendo más y más caliente y parecía querer explotar. Se concentró más en hacer que el rayo de Walden retrocediera, y de pronto una explosión verde arrojo a Walden por los aires. Su varita estaba destruida. No había resistido la energía acumulada en el duelo. Walden estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo y junto a él los restos de su varita. El adorno de cristal había estallado. La mano de Walden había quedado seriamente dañada. El traidor habría sobrevivido si en lugar de la maldición asesina hubiera lanzado algún otro hechizo. Ron lo dejo ahí y corrió para ayudar a los novatos. Uno de ellos estaba herido. Uno de los traidores señaló a la torre más alta de Azkaban. Alguien mencionó la marca tenebrosa y los traidores comenzaron a desaparecer.

La calma por fin había llegado. La mayoría de los presos aun estaba en Azkaban pues no tenían varitas ni nada que les ayudara a huir. Parecía que solamente habían escapado los mortifagos convictos. Había muchos heridos, algunos de ellos eran reos que tratando de escapar fueron alcanzados por maldiciones y hechizos lanzados tanto por los traidores como por los aurores. Dos de los aurores mas jóvenes estaban muertos y al menos había nueve heridos de gravedad. Los demás solo tenia heridas leves.

-Desaparecieron- dijo Kingsley. -Los cinco que nos atacaban a Cromak y a mi desaparecieron cuando ya casi nos tenían.

-Los dos que me atacaban a mi hicieron lo mismo- dijo Harry.

-El que me ataco a mi esta muerto- dijo Ron. -Era Walden.

-Ahora debemos de buscar a los demás traidores- dijo Harry.

-Lo sabremos por sus varitas. Examinaremos los recuerdos de nosotros y los de los demás aurores y con eso sabremos quien más participó- dijo Ron.

-Debemos comenzar ya- dijo Cromak.

-Avisad a Ginny y a Hermione de que estáis bien- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo ya lo hice- dijo Ron.

-Ron, le pediré a Ginny que vaya con los gemelos y Dobby a Grimmauld Place- dijo Harry.

-Si, es mejor que estén juntas y con los dos elfos estarán más seguras- dijo Ron.

-Son al menos 20- dijo Harry.

-Están Sallomón, Yates, Nigel… Walden esta muerto. También ví a Stockton- dijo Ron.

-Ese es Brolin, ese otro es Carsson y aquel es Golberg- dijo Cromak.

-Y ese es Wendell, y el otro es Leffort, y esos dos de atrás son Xanders y Williams- dijo Kingsley al revisar su propio recuerdo.

Había 20 aurores destacados en Azkaban. Diez de ellos eran novatos. Cinco más eran veteranos y cinco más eran alumnos del último curso. Todo había estado tranquilo hasta que a las dos de la mañana se aparecieron al menos quince personas que se dividieron. Mientras que diez atacaban a los aurores de guardia, los otros llevaron varitas para los mortifagos presos. Los misteriosos atacantes llevaban mascaras negras para ocultar su identidad. Los mortifagos, ya armados, se unieron a los atacantes y acribillaron a los aurores con maldiciones imperdonables. La mayoría de los recuerdos que revisaron eran iguales. Solo en uno pudieron ver que, a lo lejos, se adivinada una figura vestida de negro con una capa de viaje negra con la capucha levantada. Los mortifagos corrieron hacia ella y segundos después desaparecieron.

-Iros a descansar. Os lo merecéis- dijo Kingsley a los tres jóvenes. –Volved en unas horas.

Apenas habían aparecido en la sala de Grimmauld Place y Ron dijo:

–Harry creo que debemos de construir nuevas varitas.

-Si- dijo el moreno. -Será lo mejor.

-Ahora estamos seguros de que la paz definitivamente acabó- dijo Ron.

-Ya no solo es Bellatrix… Ahora están los traidores y los mortifagos fugados.

-Y además están los ataques que se han dado es estos últimos años… Los que han involucrado la marca tenebrosa.

-Convocaré a la Orden a una reunión dentro de dos días.

-Muy bien. Mañana deberíamos de comenzar a buscar la madera mágica.

Hermione despertó al sentir que alguien se sentaba en la cama. Se giró entre las sabanas y vio que era Ron. Ella decidió no preguntarle nada y dejarlo descansar. Lo mismo le paso a Harry. Cuatro horas más tarde Harry y Ron bajaban a la cocina. Ginny y Hermione estaban esperándolos. Apenas llegaron, ellas les sirvieron algo para que desayunaran. Ron y Harry les contaron lo que había pasado. Las chicas estaban muy asustadas. Mientras hablaban se dieron cuenta de que una figura plateada se acercaba a Ron.

-Es Kath. Ella y los demás están bien- dijo Ron. –Dice que escuchó que uno de los aurores le mencionó a McGonagall que habían atacado Azcaban.

Hermione invocó a su patronus y le envió un mensaje a su hija.

-Ya esta. Le he dicho que Ron y Harry están bien, que no se preocupen y que se porten bien.

-Eso es justo lo que pensaba hacer- dijo Ron.

-Lo se- dijo ella -Pero es que mi patronus es menos llamativo.

-Hermione tiene razón, el suyo es más discreto- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué te ha mencionado Kath lo de los aurores?- dijo Harry.

-Le pedí a ella y a los niños que me informaran todos los rumores que escucharan. Incluso ese chico, Aaron, va a pasarnos lo que escuche en Slytherin- dijo Ron.

-Veo que has organizado una red de información- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-Si, con lo que sepa McGonagall más la red de información de los retratos, mas lo que nos digan los niños estaremos perfectamente enterados de lo que pase en Hogwarts- dijo Ron.

-Bien hecho, Ron- dijo Harry.

-¿Que pensáis hacer ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Vamos a reunir a la Orden mañana- dijo Harry.

-Y construiremos nuestras varitas- dijo Ron.

-Ron, ya nos contaste lo que paso con ese tal Walden- dijo Hermione.

-Su varita estalló, ¿no?- dijo Ginny

-Ni Walden ni los demás construyeron sus varitas.

-Los muy idiotas solo las modificaron.

-Ron no quiero que hagas cosas peligrosas- dijo Hermione.

-Tu tampoco, Harry- dijo Ginny.

-No son peligrosas. Uno de los libros que me dejó Albus dice como hacer una varita- dijo Ron -Ya lo leí y creednos, podemos hacerlas.

-¿Para qué queréis hacer nuevas varitas? Siempre habéis estado conformes con las vuestras.

-Ahora las vamos a necesitar.

-No queremos usar nuestras varitas- dijo Ron. –Jamás ensuciaré la varita que tiene la esencia de mi esposa… si es que voy a combatir mortifagos.

-¿Vais a… vais a matar?- preguntó Hermione con cara de espanto.

-Vamos tras Bellatrix- le contestó su marido.

-Los mortifagos y los traidores intentarán matarnos.

-P-p-p-pero vosotros no… nunca os ha gustado- dijo Ginny.

-Lo se, hermanita. Pero no permitiremos que los mortifagos y esos traidores intenten hacer daño a nuestra familia.

-Ron y yo haremos lo que sea necesario para detener a los mortifagos.

-No queremos matar. Pero si hay que decidir entre las vidas de nuestra familia o las nuestras y las vidas de ellos… serán ellos.

Hermione nunca había visto tan decidido a Ro.n

-¿Que núcleos vais a usar?- dijo Ginny.

-Hace años Charlie viajó a África de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? Porque estuvo en una reserva de dragones, y quería conocer el trabajo de otros lugares. Días después de llegar una aldea fue atacada por un Nundu. Era una aldea muggle. Todos murieron. Niños, ancianos, todos. El ministerio africano envió expertos, pero no había suficientes, así que los que estaban en la reserva fueron llamados. Charlie se ofreció a ir, y después de cinco días lograron acabar con el Nundu. Uno de los expertos, en agradecimiento, le regaló a Charlie algunos pelos del animal como recuerdo y Charlie me dio un par, así que los usaré como núcleo.

-Dumbledore me regaló el colmillo del basilisco del colegio. Me lo dio como recuerdo, así que creo que podré usar un fragmento en la varita- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Habían, finalmente, comprendido que sus esposos estaban determinados a terminar de una buena vez con cualquier cosa que significara peligro para sus familias. Sabían que a ellos no les gustaba matar, y que debían de estar aterrados para tomar esa decisión, así que decidieron no comentarles nada más.

-¿Donde crees que podemos conseguir la madera mágica?- dijo Harry.

-Hagrid podrirá ayudarlos, o Neville- dijo Hermione.

-Le mandaré un patronus, para ver si nos puede ayudar- dijo Ron.

Hagrid les envió una lechuza con un paquete al día siguiente. Había hablado con la profesora Sprout y ella tenia algo de madera mágica. A Ron le gustó un pedazo de nogal y Harry eligió el ébano, así que ambos tenían ya la madera que necesitaban.

En el departamento de aurores, Kingsley revisaba las listas. Cuatro de los aurores heridos estarían meses en San Mungo, otros dos saldrían en dos semanas y los demás en unos días.

Los aurores que habían sido reconocidos como traidores no se habían presentado allí. Kingsley ordenó su búsqueda. Dos horas más tarde comenzaron a llegar noticias. Ninguno de ellos estaba en sus casas. Es más, las de Sallomon y Yates parecían estar abandonadas desde hacía meses.

-Menos mal que nunca hicimos amistad con ellos- dijo Ron.

-Si, me siento mas seguro sabiendo que ninguno sepa donde esta mi casa- dijo Harry.

-Yo también, aun con las barreras de Grimmaul Place, me siento mejor sabiendo que es inmarcable y que Winky está con ellas.

-¿Que te parece si comenzamos a hacer las varitas?- propuso Harry.

-Si, tenemos que aprovechar la tarde. Por la noche tenemos la reunión con la Orden.

-¿Seguro que sabéis hacer una varita?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, mira. Este es el libro que me dejo Dumbledore- dijo Ron. –Aquí da instrucciones precisas de lo que se necesita y de cómo hacerla.

-"El Hacedor de Varitas" – dijo Hermione. –Es un libro muy antiguo.

-Si, pero es muy detallado. Lo primero es darle forma a la madera mágica. Las varitas más sencillas son como las que hacia Ollivanders- dijo Harry.

-Pero hay diseños más complejos, como la de Albus o la de Krum- dijo Ron.

-Las vais a hacer sencillas ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

-Será una sorpresa, vamos Harry- dijo Ron y ambos magos se metieron al despacho donde pasaron varias horas.

-¿Habéis terminado?- dijo Hermione.

-No aun, no- dijo Harry. -Es algo complicado.

-Mañana estarán listas.

-Ron ha resultado ser muy hábil tallando la madera- dijo Harry con algo de envidia.

-Papá nos enseñó cuando éramos niños- dijo Ginny. –A veces él tallaba alguna pieza y luego la encantaba para que se moviera, ¿recuerdas Ron?- dijo Ginny y su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-A mi los Dursley no me prestaban ni un mísero cuchillo para tratar de tallar algo- dijo Harry con un poco de resentimiento.

-Vamos amigo, no vas tan mal- dijo Ron.

-Comparada con tu varita, la mia parece que la mordió un troll- dijo el moreno.

-Si quieres te ayudo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mmmmm, si, será lo mejor- dijo Harry.

-Vámonos- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny tiene razón. Ya casi es la hora de la junta.

-Winky, Dobby, por favor, cuidad bien a los niños. No tardaremos- dijo Harry.

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa llevad a los niños a la sede de la Orden.

Hermione y Ginny los miraron con preocupación. Ahora entendían a Harry y a Ron en su decisión de no querer que ellas participaran. Los niños eran importantes y si ambos padres estaban fuera, los niños quedaban solo al cuidado de los elfos.

-El motivo de esta reunión son los recientes sucesos acontecidos en Azkaban, como ya habrán leído en el profeta y el quisquilloso. Hace dos días hubo una fuga, específicamente huyeron los mortifagos.

-Harry, mi padre dice que el ministerio ha tratado de ocultar información acerca de la fuga- dijo Luna.

-Tu padre tiene razón- dijo Harry, que miraba a Kingsley y a Ron alternativamente. –Los mortifagos fugados contaron con la ayuda de algunos aurores.

-No es posible- dijo Seamos.

-Los aurores no pueden haberse vuelto malos- dijo Ana.

-¿Bellatrix participo?- pregunto Neville.

-¿Cuántos han cambiado de bando, Harry?- dijo Bill.

-Mas de 20 aurores- dijo Ron.

-Ya sabemos quienes son, todos escaparon- dijo Kingsley.

-Son aurores veteranos- dijo Harry.

-Con los aurores de su parte ahora será imposible detenerlos- dijo Dean.

-La elite de los magos se ha corrompido- dijo la profesora Sprout.

-Harry ¿Cuál es la situación actual?- dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, tenemos varios heridos de gravedad, otros sanaran en un par de semanas, y otros saldrán en un par de días- dijo Harry. –Los aurores que quedamos somos los más jóvenes y los novatos y cadetes de la academia.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Lee Jordan.

-Tenemos que confiar en Harry y Ron- dijo Eliott Yaxley.

-El ministerio ya no es confiable- dijo Colin.

-Los aurores tampoco lo son- dijo Susan.

-Cállense- dijo Ron. –No todos los aurores somos como esos traidores. Nosotros arriesgamos la vida para que todos ustedes estén seguros.

-¿Seguros? ¿Con los mortifagos fugados y con los traidores?- dijo Seamos.

-El ministerio nunca ha sido de confianza- dijo Hagrid.

-No es la primera vez que ocultan información- dijo Lupin.

-Todo es inútil ahora- dijo Dedalus Diggle.

-Por eso los he llamado- dijo Harry. –Tenemos que trazar un plan para evitar que esto se vuelva un caos.

-Esto ya es un caos- dijo Seamos.

-Al menos antes estaba Dumbledore- dijo Dean.

-Gracias a él ganamos la batalla final- dijo Alicia Spinnet.

-¿Ganamos? Yo no los vi nunca en el campo de batalla- bramó Ron.

-Ron, cálmate- dijo Hermione.

-No os vi cuando a Hermione y a Neville los torturaban. Ni cuando a Fred le hacían esa cicatriz. Ni cuando le lastimaron la pierna a mi padre. Ni cuando a Ginny la salvó Severus- gritó Ron.

-Hijo, cálmate- pidió Molly.

-De cualquier forma, sin Dumbledore todo será inútil- dijo Dean.

-Esta lucha no es inútil. No podemos juzgar a todos los aurores por las acciones de unos cuantos- dijo Eliott Yaxley.

Harry volteo a ver el retrato del director que parecía dormía en un cómodo sofá. De pronto, y para sorpresa de la mayoría, Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Los miró a todos y les sonrió de forma amistosa.

-Es la primera vez que hace eso- dijo Hagrid asombrado.

-Nunca se había movido en estos años- dijo Ollympe.

-Pensábamos que la pintura tenía algún fallo y que por eso nunca hacia nada- dijo Lupin.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Albus. - La palabras de Ron son totalmente ciertas. Más de la mitad de los presentes no formaron parte de la segunda Orden del Fénix. Además lo que ha dicho el señor... ¿Yaxley, verdad? Es completamente cierto, no podemos juzgar a todos los aurores por lo que hicieron algunos de ellos.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hagrid con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

-Albus, tu pu..pu..puedes hablar- dijo Molly

-Claro que si, siempre he podido hacerlo, es una larga historia que estoy seguro Ron podrá contarles- dijo Albus

-Hijo ¿tu lo sabias?- dijo Arthur

-Por que no lo habías dicho- dijo el profesor Flitwick

-¿Como pudiste ocultárnoslo?- dijo George

-Albus no hablaba con nadie por que dependían de el para todo y solo se la pasaban recordándolo y llorándole- dijo Ron de mala gana

-Amor, cálmate- dijo Hermione

-Ronald Weasley como te atreves a decirle Albus- dijo indignada Molly

-Eso es muy fácil Molly, yo se lo he pedido- dijo sonriente Albus –Harry los ha citado por que deben de hacer un plan para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza, así que será mejor que lo escuchen, apuesto que tiene cosas muy interesantes que decir-

-Gracias profesor- dijo Harry –tenemos una ventaja que no debemos de perder, ninguno de ellos sabe que la Orden existe, hasta ahora no hemos entrado en acción activamente y no planeo hacerlo, al menos por ahora-

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Susan Bones

-Harry es el jefe ahora- bramo Ron

-Una vez mas Ron tiene razón, ahora Harry es el líder de la Orden y yo confío plenamente en el, decidí hablarles para recordarles que la victoria contra Lord Voldemort fue en gran parte merito de Harry, yo no participe en esa batalla, creo que es hora de que confíen en Harry- dijo Albus

-Lo primero es seguir en el anonimato, el factor sorpresa será fundamental, cada uno de ustedes debe de estar al pendiente de lo que escucha y de lo que ve y si pasa algo sospechoso tiene que avisar a los demás miembros de la orden- dijo Harry

-No podemos permitir que tomen mas fuerza de la que ya tienen- dijo Ron

-Yo puedo asegurarles que los aurores que quedamos haremos todo lo posible por detener a esos traidores- dijo Kingsley

-No todos somos así, ustedes conocen a Harry y a Ron, algunos de los aurores mas jóvenes los han tomado a ellos como modelos a seguir- dijo Cromak

-Eh…ejem….creo que les debemos una disculpa…¿no es verdad chicos?- dijo Seamus

-Si- dijeron la mayoría de los inconformes

-Bueno, en ese caso, solo les pido que mantengan en secreto la existencia de la Orden, los mortifagos y los traidores cuentan con que al no estar Albus la orden no se formara esta vez- dijo Ron

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos- dijo Harry –ya los llamare cuando sea necesario-

La reunión termino, Hagrid lloraba al final del salón mientras veía el retrato de Dumbledore, algunas personas se habían quedado para poder hablar con el, principalmente los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos de los miembros veteranos de la Orden.

-Ahora no lo van a dejar en paz- dijo Ron

-Amor, ellos tienen deseos de hablar con el, les ha hecho falta- dijo Hermione

-Si el idiota de Seamus no hubiera empezado a quejarse como siempre los demás no habrían protestado y Albus no tendría que haber hablado- dijo el pelirrojo

-Compréndelos Ron, les hace mucha falta- dijo Ginny

-Ya los puedo imaginar, ahora Minerva tendrá visitantes muy seguido- dijo Ron

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron terminaban los detalles finales del tallado de la madera mágica, Ron había hecho un trabajo excepcional, su varita era blanca, con su mango tallado en forma de una cabeza de león, y del mango a la punta tenia un aspecto como si la madera se torciera, la varita de Harry era mas sencilla, solo tenia grabados símbolos celtas a lo largo de la varita, Ron le había ayudado, ya que los primeros intentos que el moreno realizo le salieron mal, así que el pelirrojo antes de que acabara con la madera mágica que la profesora Sprout les había dado le ayudo.

-Ya esta lo mas fácil Harry- dijo Ron

-Si- contesto el moreno –según el libro debemos de hacer un encantamiento seccionador a la mitad de la varita-

-Y después de eso un encantamiento perforador en ambas partes y después levitar el núcleo elegido y ponerlo en ambas partes- dijo el pelirrojo

-Si, y después unir ambas mitades y hacer un encantamiento reparador- dijo Harry

Harry y Ron hicieron todo lo que decía el libro que Dumbledore le había regalado a Ron hasta que por fin las varitas parecían terminadas.

-Ya están- dijo Harry

-Ahora solo nos falta lo más difícil, pasarle parte de nuestra esencia- dijo Ron

-El libro dice que es fácil cuando la varita es para el que la hace- dijo Harry

-Si, es mas difícil hacerlo para otra persona- dijo Ron

Ron tomo su nueva varita y dejo que su energía mágica pasara de su mano a su nueva varita, esta de inmediato comenzó a calentarse y a vibrar en las manos del pelirrojo, quien tuvo miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con Walden, pero esa sensación de miedo paso cuando sintió que su varita comenzaba a enfriarse y dejaba de vibrar. Harry hizo lo mismo y parece que funciono por que no les paso nada, ambos aurores decidieron que era necesario probarlas, así que subieron al salón que tenían acondicionado en Grimmauld place para practicar, decidieron que no las usarían en duelo, así que crearon un par de escudos metálicos, Ron sugirió probar primero con sus varitas actuales y después con sus nuevas varitas, Harry fue el primero.

El moreno lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor que solo araño la superficie del escudo, pero cuando lo hizo con su nueva varita vio que el escudo ahora no tenía solo arañones, sino que gruesos surcos habían aparecido en el metal.

Ron apareció un segundo escudo, lanzo la maldición asesina contra el primer escudo y vio que el rayo verde había hecho un orificio en el escudo, pero al hacerlo con la nueva varita, el escudo había quedado hecho pedazos.

-Los nuevos núcleos son muy poderosos- dijo Harry

-Si, los efectos de los hechizos y maldiciones son al menos el triple de fuertes- dijo Ron

-Debemos de evitar usarlas, a menos que sea necesario- dijo Harry

-Nadie debe de saber que las tenemos- dijo Ron –recuerda que los núcleos que usamos son ilegales-

-Solo Hermione y Ginny lo sabrán- dijo Harry –les pediremos que no se lo digan a nadie

-Si- dijo Ron –eso será lo mejor-

Por una semana las cosas habían estado calmadas, no había habido actividad ni de los mortifagos ni de los traidores, Harry y Ron cada que podían se encerraban para practicar con las nuevas varitas, parecía que ya comenzaban a dominarlas para duelo, ya que no querían lastimar a alguien por excederse, ellos jamás pensaron que los nuevos núcleos serian tan potentes.

-¿Qué te pasa Mia?- dijo Hermione a la pequeña que lloraba sentada bajo el retrato de Walburja que trataba de consolarla.

-Ppppapá……snif….me ha regañado….snif….por tomar su….snif….varita- dijo la pequeña Mia

-Ese payaso malencarado no sabe tratar a los niños- dijo indignada Walburja

-¿Qué hiciste con la varita hija?- dijo Hermione

-Nnnada…..snif…ssolo..snif..snif…la…ttome…snif…y….-dijo Mia y se soltó a llorar

-Un engendro como ese jamás debió de tener hijos- decía Walburja

-Quédate aquí pequeña, yo hablare con papá- dijo Hermione, su mirada era penetrante y no se presagiaba nada bueno para Ron

-Sssi…snif..mamá- dijo la pequeña

Hermione se dirigió al despacho para hablar con Ron, Mia estaba muy sensible desde que sus hermanos se habían ido al colegio y de ninguna manera le permitiría a Ron que le gritara o regañara a la niña, el permitía cuando Susy era niña que jugara con su varita, y los mismo había pasado con Kath y Alex.

-¿Por qué le has gritado a Mia?- dijo Hermione molesta a Ron

-Ella tomo mi nueva varita- contesto el –y….-

-Esa no es razón para que la hallas regañado, has permitido que Susy, Kath y Alex jueguen con ella, por que ahora te portas así con Mia- dijo la castaña

-Cálmate- dijo Ron

-Sabes que Mia ha estado muy sensible desde que Alex se fue al colegio- dijo Molesta Hermione

Ron que sabía que una Hermione enojada era peligrosa la tomo de la mano y la llevo al salón de prácticas, ahí le mostró lo peligrosa que era su nueva varita.

-Nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo a ninguno de ustedes, fue mi culpa, la deje en el escritorio, y no me di cuenta cuando la tomo, hasta que la vi agitándola, no era mi intención hacerla llorar- dijo Ron

Hermione no necesito más, sabia perfectamente que Ron adoraba a los niños y que jamás permitiría que les pasara nada.

-Mia esta abajo, la señora Walburja la esta consolando, Mia esta muy triste- dijo la castaña

-Vamos, tengo que hablar con mi pequeña, debo de explicarle por que me enoje- dijo Ron

-Amor, prepárate para lo que te diga la madre de Sirius, esta muy molesta contigo, dice que eres un engendro payaso y malencarado- dijo Hermione entre risas

-Ella es la ultima persona que puede hablar de malencarados, bueno ella y Severus- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido, sin duda que le agradaba el afecto que la madre de Sirius les había tomado a los pequeños

Ron y Hermione salieron del salón de practicas y caminaron a la escalera, y bajaron hasta llegar a la parte en donde estaba el retrato de Walburja Black, ella nada mas vio a Ron le dedico una mirada dura, estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar pero al ver a la niña que estaba presente se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Pequeña perdóname- dijo Ron -No te quería hacer sentir mal-

Mia por toda respuesta se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, Hermione veía enternecida la escena.

-La varita que tocaste es peligrosa- dijo el pelirrojo –nunca me permitiría que a mi pequeña princesa le pasara algo-

-Senti feo que me gritaras- dijo Mia -Snif nunca me habías gritado-

-Bestia sin sentimientos- murmuro Walburja

-No quise hacerte sentir mal y menos que lloraras princesa- dijo Ron –pero me preocupe que te hubiera podido pasar algo-

-Susy, Kath y Alex han jugado con tu varita- dijo Mia

-No con esa varita- dijo Ron –esa varita que tenias es muy peligrosa, pudiste hacerte daño-

-Kath y Alex tienen sus varitas- dijo Mia

-Ellos son mayores y van al colegio- dijo Ron

-Papá, yo quiero una varita- dijo la pequeña

Ron se sentía tan mal de haber hecho llorar a Mia que para reparar su acto le prometió hacerle una varita.

-¿De verdad Papá?- decía muy sonriente Mia

-Si princesa- dijo Ron

-Quiero que sea blanca, como tu varita nueva, y que tenga micropuffs- dijo Mia

Al día siguiente

-Mira princesa, ¿te gusta?- dijo Ron

-Siiiii- dijo Mia

Hermione que era muy curiosa le pidió a Ron que le mostrara como se ponía el núcleo de la varita, el pelirrojo le enseño los pasos, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Mia puso tres pelos dentro de la perforación que había hecho Ron, el pelirrojo unió ambas mitades y reparo la varita, Hermione estaba asombrada por las habilidades de Ron para trabajar la madera, su varita nueva era muy elegante, y la varita de Mia era muy bonita, tenia tres micropuffs tallados en el mango y después tenia flores hasta la punta de la varita, era una varita mas pequeña de lo normal, alrededor de veinte centímetros, era perfecta para la estatura de Mia.

-Cielo, estoy a punto de pedirte que me hagas una a mi- dijo la castaña

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ron

-No lo se- dijo ella –amo mi varita, pero es que las dos varitas que has hecho son tan hermosas, Kath y Alex te exigirán una varita así-

-No lo creo- dijo Ron

-Ya lo veras- contesto la castaña –quizás tus sobrinos te pidan unas también-

-Bueno, cuando me retire como auror podré poner mi negocio de Varitas ¿Qué te parece "Granger & Weasley"?- dijo Ron

-Seria mejor "Weasley´s"- dijo ella –yo también soy Weasley-

-Te amo- dijo Ron

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella

McGonagall había recibido muchas lechuzas de padres que estaban muy preocupados por sus hijos, la directora sabia que después de tantos años de tranquilidad era mas que lógico que los padres tuvieran temor por sus hijos y mas después del ataque a Hogsmead y la fuga de los mortifagos, así que decidió que el primer domingo de Mayo podía haber una visita de los padres a sus hijos.

-No puedes llevarlos hija- dijo Hermione

-Es que se quedaran solitos- dijo Mia viendo la cesta con sus micropuffs

-No se quedaran solos, Winky los cuidara ¿verdad Winky?- dijo Ron

-Si señor Wheezy Winky los cuidara- dijo la elfina

Minutos después Hermione, Mia y Ron entraban a la chimenea para desaparecer por ella, segundos mas tarde salían por la chimenea de McGonagall.

-¿El es el Señor Dumbledore?- pregunto Mia a su madre

-Si hija, el era el director del colegio cuando Papá y yo estudiamos aquí- contesto Hermione

-Es igual de curiosa que tu Hermione- dijo Dumbledore

-Buenos días Albus- dijo Ron –ella es Mia, la mas pequeña de la familia-

-Buenos días profesor- dijo Mia

-Ah, buenos días pequeña, pero ya no soy profesor- dijo sonriendo Albus

Minutos después los Weasley se dirigían a los terrenos del colegio en donde vieron a Bill y a Fleur que estaban con los niños, Alex y Lily llevaron a mia a dar un paseo por el colegio, Kath se quedo con sus padres para contarles lo que había aprendido, Harry y Ginny llegaron con Brian y James, los gemelos al enterarse de que su hermana y su primo habían llevado a Mia a dar un paseo quisieron ir también, así que Aurim los llevo para alcanzarlos, Susy presentaba a sus padres con su novio Ralph.

-Pobre Bill, tener que conocer al novio de Susy- decía Ron a Harry

-Si, pobre- contesto el moreno

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar- decía Hermione

-Oye, eso es parte de ser padre- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Tu les caías bien a mis padres- dijo Hermione

-Y a ti ni decirte Harry, sabes que mis padres te consideran un hijo mas- dijo Ginny

-Eso es diferente- dijo Harry

-¿Diferente?- dijo Hermione

-Claro, nosotros éramos buenos chicos- dijo Ron

-Tu mejor cállate, que al principio no estabas contento de que yo saliera con tu hermana- dijo Harry

-Eso es parte de ser hermano- dijo Ron

-Hermione es como mi hermana- dijo Harry

-Bueno, en ese caso eras mal hermano, no la cuidabas, debiste de haberla cuidado mejor en cuarto curso- dijo Ron

-Aun no lo superas- dijo Hermione riendo

-Claro que lo he superado, pero eso no quita que Harry era mal hermano- dijo Ron jugando

-Mal hermano, tu eras patético- dijo Harry –tuvieron que pasar tres años para que le dijeras a Hermione que la amabas-

-Al menos Susy y Kath encontraron pretendientes inteligentes- dijo Ginny

-Oye, yo si te lo dije- dijo Harry

-Si, después de cinco años- dijo la pelirroja sonriente

-Mi princesa no esta en edad de tener pretendientes- dijo Ron mirando a Kath que se había puesto muy roja y evitaba la mirada de su padre –no he dado mi consentimiento para que ese tal Aaron sea su pretendiente-

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes sus nombre- dijo Ginny

Mia y los demás niños llegaron media hora después, los gemelos y su prima estaban mas que entusiasmados después de haber conocido el castillo, Harry y los demás opinaban que no había sido buena idea traerlos, ya que recordaban lo impresionante que era verlo por primera vez cuando entrabas a primer curso, los chicos aun recordaban el viaje por el lago negro, en la noche, alumbrados por una linterna, los nervios de ver algo tan grande y esperar el sorteo, pero no les gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos en casa y mas con el clima de inseguridad que había, y además de eso, los mas pequeños querían ver a sus hermanos.

Susy, Kath, Sirius, Aurim, Lily y Alex les enseñaban a sus hermanos lo que podían hacer con sus varitas, los gemelos los miraban admirados, y Mia entusiasmada saco la varita que Ron le había hecho.

-¿De donde sacaste esa varita?- pregunto Susy

-Me la hizo papá- dijo Mia

-Esa no es una varita- dijo Aurim –es muy corta-

-Es solo un trozo de madera con forma de varita- dijo Kath

-NO, es una varita mágica- decía Mia

-Papá no sabe hacer varitas, las varitas se compran en la tienda Ollivanders- dijo Alex

-No Mia, para que una varita funcione debe de tener un núcleo y ser de madera mágica- dijo Susy

-Es una varita mágica- dijo mia -su núcleo es de micropuff-

-Entonces haz magia con ella- dijo Kath

Todo paso muy rápido, Mia agito su varita, la pequeña estaba molesta por que se estaban burlando de ella y de su varita, cuando la agito salio una luz de color azul, segundos después los pies de Susy, Kath, Sirius, Alex y Lily comenzaban a crecer, solo Aurim gracias a sus reflejos se quito antes, Harry y los demás adultos no podían creer lo que veían, Tonks, Brenin y Remus que venían a saludar se quedaron admirados ante lo que pasaba, Bill trato de revertir el crecimiento de los pies de los niños pero solo lo consiguió a medias.

-Es increíble- dijo Tonks

-No lo puedo _crgeeg_- dijo Fleur

-¿Le has hecho una varita?- preguntaba Harry

-Es de madera mágica- dijo Ron –pero no tiene núcleo-

-Si tiene- dijo Mia –es de pelo de Micropuff-

-No hija- dijo Hermione –papá solo tallo los micropuffs por afuera, son solo un adorno-

-No mamá, cuando papá corto la varita yo puse tres pelos eran de Snowball, Humpy y Grumpy- dijo Mia

Ron tomo la varita y la reviso, tenia razón, la varita si tenia núcleo y se podía hacer magia con ella, y no tuvo mas remedio que regresársela a Mia, Kath y Susy estaban enfurruñadas por que sus pies aun eran muy grandes, pero al menos podían caminar, pero se pusieron de mil colores cuando llegaron Ralph y Aaron a verlas, Sirius, Lily y Alex lo tomaron con mas sentido del Humor.

Días mas tarde.

-Vamos, anímate- dijo Fred

-Debemos apoyar a nuestro amigo ahora que se puso la soga al cuello- dijo George

-No se- dijo Ron –no nos gusta dejar sola a Mia con Winky-

-Ginny y Harry han dicho que iran, ellos dejaran a los gemelos con mamá y papá- dijo Fred

-Esta bien- dijo Ron -¿ustedes dejaran a su hijos con ellos también?-

-No, ellos se quedaran con los padres de Marion y Sophia- dijo George

-Esta bien, pueden darle una lección- dijo la voz -pero a el no lo maten-

-No lo haremos señor, aun no sabemos donde vive, pero sabemos donde viven sus padres- dijo Yates

-No lo mataremos- dijo Sallomon

-Bien, vallan ahora mismo.

-Te ves tenso- dijo Víktor

-Si, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ron

-Diviértete hermano- dijo Bill

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Porrr ahí, parrrticipa en un juego mágico- dijo Víktor

-Voy al baño, no tardo- dijo Ron

El pelirrojo estaba por salir del baño cuando sintió algo en su pantalón, metió la mano a la bolsa y saco un galeón, con pánico en el rostro desapareció.

Brian y James estaban arrinconados, Mia estaba frente a ellos con su varita fuertemente tomada en su mano, de ella surgían pequeñas bolas de humo plateado, frente a ella estaban tres dementores que comenzaban a demostrar su poder frente a los niños, uno de los dementores se acercaba lentamente a Mia que estaba ya presa del terror, en eso un enorme león plateado embistió a las tres fantasmales figuras.

-¿En donde están los abuelos?- dijo Ron

-Por ahí- dijo Brian señalando con la mano

-No se muevan- dijo Ron

-Vamos, dinos la dirección de tu hijo- dijo Sallomon que levitaba a Molly a mas de un metro del suelo –confiesa o tu marido terminara como los Longbottom-

-Parece que tendremos que matar al anciano- dijo Yates –crucio-

-A ti te dejaremos viva, para que le digas a tu hijo que no pararemos hasta ponerle las manos encima a la sangre sucia de su esposa y a sus repugnantes hijos- dijo Sallomon

-Expeliarmus- dijo Ron apuntándole a Sallomon, la varita de este ultimo salto de su mano, pero con un rápido movimiento la volvió a tomar.

-Por fin llegas Weasley, nos preguntábamos si de casualidad tendríamos suerte y venias- dijo Sallomon –crucio-

-Protego- grito Ron –Mamá, Papá, ¿están bien?-

-Por ahora están vivos, pero después de encargarnos de ti, quizás nos sigamos divirtiendo con ellos –Sectusempra-

-Protego- dijo Ron –desmayus-

-Así nunca nos ganaras Weasley- dijo Sallomon

-Los mismo dijo tu amigo Walden y ahora esta muerto- dijo Ron –desmayus-

-Wendel era un tonto, pero no nosotros- dijo Yates –crucio-

Ron esquivo el maleficio de Yates, el y Sallomon se movían en círculos alrededor de Ron, que también giraba para evitar quedar de espaldas a alguno de ellos, con un movimiento rodó por el suelo y lanzo un hechizo.

-Petrificus totalus- bramo Ron, pero yates fue mas rápido y se quito antes

-Crucio- grito Sallomon

-Sectusempra- grito Yates

Ron apenas pudo quitarse, la situación era muy delicada, no solo combatía contra dos aurores experimentados, además estaba preocupado por sus padres, Arthur parecía estar inconciente y Molly estaba tendida en el suelo, Yates la había elevado dos metros mas y la dejo caer con violencia, una de sus piernas debía de estar rota, por que estaba en una posición fuera de lo normal, además de eso, su energía estaba diezmada ya que su patronus se había quedado al lado de los niños para protegerlos.

-¿Por que hacen esto?- dijo Ron

-Nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con que ustedes entraran- dijo Yates

-Los aurores bajaron de categoría, se perdió la tradición, éramos la elite de los magos, nadie era más poderoso que nosotros- dijo Sallomon

-Nosotros luchamos contra los magos tenebrosos- dijo Ron –no buscamos el poder-

-Tu no sabes nada de clase Weasley- dijo Yates

-Yates y yo éramos los aurores numero uno, hasta que tu y Potter llegaron- dijo Sallomon

-Ustedes no son tan idiotas como Walden, como es que se dejaron convencer por Bellatrix- dijo Ron

-Jajajajajaja, Bellatrix no nos busco, nosotros la buscamos a ella- dijo Yates

-Nosotros convencimos a los otros para unirse a….- dijo Sallomon

-Ustedes no se hicieron malos por envidia, ustedes siempre han sido malos- bramo Ron

-Te dejaremos vivo Weasley- dijo Yates

-A pesar de que disfrutaríamos matándote aquí mismo- dijo Sallomon

-Pero nos divertiremos con tus padres y con tus hija, y después buscaremos a tu esposa la sangre sucia y a tus otros hijos, a ellos si los mataremos- dijo Yates

-Avada Kedavra- grito Ron apuntando a Yates que se alcanzo a quitar, Ron trato de meter una mano a su túnica para cambiar de varita, y ese fue un gran error.

-Crucio- dijo Sallomon, el maleficio dio en Ron que se tiro al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, instantes después el dolor aumento al máximo, Yates había lanzado también la maldición cruciatus.

-Ahorra vuelvo- dijo Víktor a Bill en la fiesta de Lee Jordan

-Si claro- contesto Bill

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ron?- dijo Harry

-Estaba por ahí- dijo Fred -debe de haber visto a algún amigo del colegio-

-Rron ¿estas bien?- dijo el búlgaro al entrar al baño

Víktor había visto a Ron entrar al baño, y jamás lo vio salir, así que se le hizo raro, recordó que el pelirrojo parecía preocupado así que supuso que estaría en la casa de sus padres checando que todo estuviera bien, sin embargo un presentimiento le hizo decidirse a ir a buscar a Ron, así que desapareció. Apenas apareció en los terrenos de la madriguera vio que algo andaba mal, escucho el llanto de los niños y se sentía algo de frío, de inmediato saco su varita, y avanzo para ver a los tres pequeños arrinconados contra la pared, el patronus de Ron arremetía contra tres dementores, pero parecía perder fuerza.

-Expecto patrronus- dijo Krum y una enorme águila plateada salio volando de su varita embistiendo al patronus de Ron cuando ambos patronus se encontraron se produjo una explosión de luz que prácticamente desintegro a los tres dementores, Krum verifico que los niños estuvieran bien y lanzo de nuevo su patronus, dejo a los niños y fue en busca de Ron.

-Desmayus- grito el búlgaro apuntando a Sallomon

-Protego- dijo el ex auror

-Recibiste refuerzos Weasley- dijo Burlonamente Yates

-Es una lastima que tenga que matar a alguien tan famoso- dijo Sallomon –avada kedavra-

Krum que aun tenia buenos reflejos se rodó en el suelo para evitar la maldición asesina y lanzo un desarme a sus oponentes, pero la pericia en combate de estos era muy superior a la suya, Ron haciendo acopio mas de su voluntad que de fuerza se puso de pie y tomo su nueva varita, Yates ya había logrado desarmar a Víktor, Sallomon estaba a punto de matarlo cuando.

-Crucio- bramo Ron, de inmediato Sallomon cayo al suelo victima de un inenarrable dolor, Yates se disponía a atacar a Ron cuando se escucharon varios plops, de inmediato Yates desarmo a Ron y tomo a Sallomon para realizar una aparición conjunta y huir.

Harry, y los hermanos Weasley habían aparecido, junto a algunos de los miembros de la orden que estaban presentes en la fiesta, Fred y George fueron por los niños, mientras que Bill revisaba a sus padres, de inmediato Neville envió su patronus a Lorraine para que trajera a las chicas, nada mas llegaron y Ginny de inmediato traslado a Arthur a San Mungo, la tortura había sido excesiva, Ron también había sido ingresado, pero la fortaleza de Ron fue factor determinante para sufrir menos daño que su padre, Molly estaba muy lastimada, pero sus heridas sanarían en unos cuantos días.

Hermione estaba aterrada, y no soltaba a Mia ni se alejaba de Ron, Harry no paraba de maldecirse por no haber buscado a Ron, Víktor trataba de confortarlo, el búlgaro a su vez era mimado por Alexandra.

-Papá esta estable por ahora, aunque aun no recobra el conocimiento- dio Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos –Mamá esta bien, su pierna sanara en un día, mañana podrá volver a la madriguera-

-No, Molly no regresara ahí, ella ira con nosotros a Grimmauld Place- dijo la castaña, ella sabia que eso era lo mejor y que Ron sin duda diría lo mismo, el pelirrojo estaba sedado, ya que estaba muy débil y tuvieron que desmayarlo para que descansara al menos por unas horas.

-Sallomon y Yates son unos oponentes terribles- dijo Kingsley -son los mejores aurores de su promoción, en los entrenamientos nadie podía ganarles-

-Nunca entrenaron con nosotros- dijo Harry

-Ese fue un error mío, les permití que hicieran su voluntad, los más veteranos no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas admisiones- dijo Kingsley

-Ron los hubiera derrotado de uno en uno, pero además estaba débil por mantener el patronus por tanto tiempo- dijo Harry

-No Harry, quizás ni siquiera uno a uno ustedes pudieran derrotarlos, ellos son combatientes formidables, de los veinte desertores al menos siete son excelentes en duelo, y créeme Potter, a ninguno de ellos me gustaría enfrentarme- dijo Kingsley preocupado –mira, a Krum lo vencieron tan fácilmente-

-Ellos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mis padres y a mi hermano- dijo Harry con rabia

-Calma Potter, se que los Weasley son tu familia, pero no vallas a ir en busca de ellos, créeme seria tu fin- dijo Kingsley –hace unos minutos hable con Dumbledore, esta muy preocupado por Ron y por Arthur-

Ginny estaba sentada junto a sus hijos, silenciosas lagrimas cruzaban su rostro, Harry no sabia que decirle, asi que solamente se sentó a su lado, Hermione estaba al lado de Ron con Mia en los brazos, desde que llego a la madriguera horas atrás tomo a la pequeña y se negó a soltarla, Bill insistió en que fuera a descansar, pero la inefable se nego queria estar al lado de Ron al despertar y quería estar también para ver por la salud de Arthur que era el mas lastimado.

-No hay rastro de ellos- dijo Cromak

-No pensé que lo hubiera- dijo Kingsley –ellos saben cubrir bien sus ratros-

-Han llegado muy lejos- dijo Cromak

-Weasley y Potter querrán tomar venganza- dijo Kingsley

-Esto ya no es solo por ellos- dijo Cromak –ahora ya es personal-

-Espero que no los busquen- dijo Kingsley apesadumbrado

-Weasley y Potter no están solos- dijo Cromak –los mas jóvenes les demostraremos por que somos aurores-

Ron despertó un par de horas después, estaba furioso, Hermione sabia que esa furia era mas una mascara para esconder el miedo que tenia por la salud de su padre.

Afortunadamente Arthur despertó dos días mas tarde y al parecer no había sufrido ninguna lesión permanente, sin embargo tendría que quedarse al menos una semana para revisiones, Ginny estaba en una encrucijada, por una parte no quería separarse de sus hijos, pero tampoco quería separarse de su padre. Hermione se ofreció para cuidar de los niños, Dobby se fue a Grimmauld place, la castaña se sentía mas segura con los dos elfos a su lado.

-Va ser difícil derrotarlos Harry- dijo Ron

-Kingsley me lo dijo pero…- dijo Harry

-Tiene razón ellos son magos poderosos, la única persona con ese nivel que había conocido era Bellatrix y Sirius ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ron

-Si, en el ministerio, Bellatrix derroto a Tonks, y a Kingsley y a Moody, solo Sirius pudo contenerla- dijo Harry amargamente

-La nueva varita funciono bien- dijo Ron –Sallomon pudo comprobarlo-

-La próxima vez que los enfrentemos estaremos juntos- dijo Harry

-Si compañero, la próxima vez que los veamos nos cobraremos todo- dijo Ron.


	13. Chapter 13 El Templo

**Capitulo 13 El Templo**

Hermione estaba terminando de preparar el baúl con las cosas de Arthur. Ginny le había dado el alta por fin y los señores Weasley se trasladaban a Grimmaul Place como habían acordado. Abrió la puerta del armario y empezó a sacar la ropa de Molly para guardarla en otro baúl. Hermione no estaba sola en la Madriguera. Krum era su guardia personal aquel día. Ron, por su parte, estaría aun en San Mungo para acompañar a sus padres hasta Grimmauld Place ya que Arthur aun estaba débil y no podría aparecerse por si sólo ni con ayuda. Fred, George, Marion y Sophia estaban en Grimmauld Place a cargo de sus propios hijos, los de Harry y los de Ron.

-¿Has _terrrminado_?-preguntó Krum al entrar en el dormitorio.

-Casi-dijo Hermione abriendo los cajones de una cómoda.

Krum se sentó en una vieja butaca y observó a Hermione preparar el equipaje con la mirada perdida. Ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Viktor? ¿Estás bien?

El aludido pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Si… Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En que no _quierrro _que le pase nada a _Alexandrrra_-dijo abatido.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-No le pasara nada. Tú no lo permitirás. Nosotros tampoco. Y la Orden tampoco.

Krum suspiró.

-_Alexandrrra_ me ha dicho que estas _prrreparando_ un viaje a _Grrrecia_.

-Si. Aunque no se si ahora mismo es buen momento…

-Estoy _segurrro_ de que no lo _planearrrías_ si no _fuerrra imporrrtante_.

-Es importante. Pero mi familia lo es más…

Después de una fiesta de bienvenida que los niños dieron a su abuelo Arthur, la familia se fue retirando a dormir. Ron se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando Hermione, en camisón, entró al dormitorio.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?-preguntó Ron.

-Si. Hoy no le he dado la poción para dormir sin soñar. Espero que no vuelvan las pesadillas-dijo Hermione con voz cansada.

-Hasta yo tengo pesadillas con aquellos malditos dementores. ¿Cómo no va a tenerlas ella?

-Cuando su patronus mejore se sentirá más segura y dejará de tener miedo. Estoy segura.-Hermione se metió en la cama también.

-Mañana intentaré convencerla de nuevo para practicar. Sigue peleada con su varita. No quiere ni verla en pintura-dijo Ron abriendo los brazos para recibir a su esposa.

-Seguro que lo consigues.-Hermione besó a Ron.-Estoy agotada. Cuando hay tanta gente en casa esto es un caos.

-¿Has terminado con los preparativos del viaje?

-Prácticamente. Pero Ron… ¿En serio podemos ir? No es una irresponsabilidad, ¿verdad?

-No. Quiero que termines tu investigación de una vez por todas. Además, usando la aparición no debemos de tardar más de un par de días en volver. Ya se quien nos acompañará y los niños estarán bien.

-Quiero que venga Alexandra.

-Muy bien, díselo.

-Te quiero, Ron.-Hermione lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ron corría y corría. La mansión Potter estaba en llamas y una escandalosa risa le llenaba la cabeza. Voldemort estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo desafiante. Harry yacía muerto a los pies del Señor Tenebroso. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione, Ginny y los niños que luchaban contra el humo y las llamas. Ron quería matar a Voldemort por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a su familia. Saco su nueva varita y apuntó:_¡Avada Kedavra! _El rayo verde impactó contra Voldemort pero no lo derribó. Su cuerpo de hombre encogió hasta ser el de una pequeña niña pelirroja. Mia miraba a su padre con ojos de sorpresa y antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a caer al suelo movió sus labios en un perfecto y entendible _"Papá"_.

-Papá.

Su voz lo torturaba. Le arañaba el corazón.

-Papá.

El asesino que había en él había surgido de nuevo y su mortífera varita había hecho el resto.

-Papá.

Ron abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto. Estaba empapado en sudor. Mia lo miraba asustada.

-Papá. ¿Estabas soñando?

Ron se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

-Si, princesa. ¿Te he asustado?

-Un poco.

-Lo siento-Ron le pasó la mano por el pelo-¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-He tenido una pesadilla y me da miedo dormir sola.

-Ven aquí, princesa-dijo Hermione incorporándose, al parecer las voces la habían despertado.

Mia pasó por encima de su padre y se metió en la cama en medio de los dos. Hermione la estrechó entre sus brazos y Ron las abrazó a ambas. Nadie más tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

Kath, Aaron y Sirius estudiaban febrilmente en la biblioteca. Los exámenes. se acercaban. Susi entró llevando un enorme montón de libros para devolver. Los dejó sobre el escritorio de la señora Pince y sacó un pergamino con la lista de los que quería llevarse esta vez. Al pasar junto a sus primos levantó levemente una mano para saludarlos.

-Está pálida-susurró Aaron.

-Está en séptimo –dijo Kath.-Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. están cerca. Igual que tus exámenes así que cállate y sigue estudiando.-Kath se quedó mirando a Sirius que miraba hacia la mesa de la izquierda completamente embobado.-Sirius…baja de tu…"nube"-le dijo a su primo riéndose refiriéndose a Cloud, que estudiaba en la mesa contigua.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sirius sin moverse. Una colleja de Kath lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás loca?-dijo en voz demasiado fuerte.

-¡SHSSSSSST!-chistó la señora Pince desde su escritorio con gesto enfadado.

-Sirius. Estudia.

-Eres peor que la tía Hermione…-dijo Sirius con cara de fastidio.

Kath le sacó la lengua.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Cloud?-dijo Aaron en voz baja.

-No.

Aaron y Kath se miraron.

-¿Os habéis pelado?-preguntó Kath.

-Algo así… No me apetece estudiar. Te veo en la sala común, Kath. Hasta luego, Aaron-y dicho esto y tras recoger sus cosas, Sirius salió de la biblioteca.

Un chico de sexto con el escudo de Hufflepuff en la túnica se sentó junto a Cloud y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros. La niña soltó una risa tonta.

Kath y Aaron se miraron para confirmar su entendimiento. Media hora después estaban hartos de las risitas de Cloud y su nuevo amigo así que metieron sus libros en las mochilas y se fueron a dar un paseo por los terrenos para despejarse. Se encontraron a Hagrid por el camino que llevaba una lechuza sobre el hombro. Probablemente estaba herida y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas la había curado. Llegaron hasta la orilla del lago y se sentaron en la hierba. Estaba atardeciendo y la superficie del agua se iba oscureciendo. Charlaron un buen rato sin darse cuenta de que se hizo completamente de noche y de que casi no se veían el uno al otro.

-¡Tenemos que volver!-exclamó Kath mirando su reloj-¡Dentro de 5 minutos seremos carne de castigo!

Recogieron sus cosas del suelo y echaron a correr hacia el castillo. El pánico los invadió cuando vieron que alguien salía de la puerta principal. Se dieron prisa en llegar hasta unos setos altos y refugiarse tras ellos. Casi sin respirar escucharon los pasos aproximarse y luego alejarse.

-Le conozco. Es Cromak-dijo Kath asomando la cabeza.

-No podemos movernos de aquí hasta que no termine la ronda por esta zona-dijo Aaron.

-Lo se.

En ese instante se miraron. Con el ansia por esconderse y los nervios por que los pillaran no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Si existiese en el mundo un rojo más intenso del que tenían sus caras en aquel momento, probablemente hubiesen brillado en la oscuridad.

-Kath…

-¿Si…?

-¿Quieres…?-Aaron se acercó aun más a Kath.-¿Quieres…?

-¿Si…?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Kath sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Me encantaría.

-¿Si?-dijo Aaron emocionado e inconscientemente cogió con su mano la barbilla de Kath, que asintió con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

El chico sin pensarlo se acercó por completo hasta ella y tras dudar unos segundos y sonreírse el uno al otro, se dieron un tímido beso en los labios.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mia entró al despacho arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Humpy se ha escapado de su cesta y no lo encuentro-gimió.

-¿Has mirado bien en tu habitación?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-_¡Accio Humpy!_-dijo Hermione alzando su varita. En unos segundos una bolita rosa llegó volando hasta su mano.- ¡Vaya! Parece que nuestro prófugo se ha mareado un poco-dijo Hermione entre los vivas y las risas de Mia.

-¡Me encanta la magia!-dijo Mia cogiendo su micropuff de las manos de su madre.

-¿Ah, si? Es curioso que digas eso porque me he encontrado esto-Hermione abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó la varita de Mia- escondido entre los cojines del sofá.

Mia se mordió el labio superior.

-No la necesito. Yo aun no se hacer magia.-dijo muy seria.

-Papá quiere enseñarte.

Mia no decía nada. Acariciaba a su mascota con una mano mientras la sostenía en la otra.

-Si dejas que papá te enseñe los dementores no podrán volver a asustarte.

Mia pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

-Vale, pero quiero que mi patronus sea……un micropuff rosa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hija.

-Creo que tenemos un problema. Los patronus son plateados. Además tú no puedes elegirlo. Saldrá de ti. De tu personalidad y tus capacidades mágicas.

-Hum….Bueno, está bien. Pero si no es bonito no se lo digas a Kath.

Hermione volvió a reír.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mamá?-dijo Mia mirando los mapas sobre el escritorio.

-Estoy preparando un viaje.

-¿Vamos de vacaciones?-preguntó Mia entusiasmada.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero no son vacaciones. Y vosotros no iréis. Iremos papá y yo. Son cosas de trabajo. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Mia con cara de enfurruñada.

-La tía Ginny y el tío Harry vendrán a casa con los primos.

La noticia pareció alegrar un poco a Mia pero no terminaba de convencerla.

-Además-Hermione se inclinó como si fuera a contarle un secreto-Tu no puedes venir porque tienes que cuidar del abuelo. Vas a ser su enfermera, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

Ron entró al despacho con un fajo de pergaminos.

-Aquí están mis dos princesas-dijo sonriendo.

Mia cogió la varita de la mesa y se dirigió a su padre.

-Papá, vamos a practicar.

Ron la miró entre divertido y sorprendido.

-¿Y este cambio de actitud?-preguntó mirando a Hermione, que le guiñó un ojo.-Muy bien. Al salón de prácticas.-se puso en el umbral de la puerta e hizo una reverencia para que Mia saliera primero. Una vez la niña estuvo en el pasillo Ron murmuró-Te quiero.

-Lo se-susurró Hermione sonriendo.

Alexandra pasaba las páginas de un grueso libro de zoología mágica con expresión aburrida. En el otro extremo del despacho, en una mesa más pequeña que la de la inefable, Robins pasaba las hojas sin mirarlas si quiera. El auror que había en la puerta dejó pasar a Hermione.

-¿Qué hay? Vaya cara tienes……-dijo Hermione.

-Estoy desesperada… No se de donde demonios ha salido el maldito bicho…

-Vaya manera de hablar… te pareces a Ron. Tranquilízate. Vengo a darte una sorpresa.-Hermione se sentó frente a Alexandra.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Grecia?

A Alexandra se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿En serio?

-En serio-asintió Hermione.

-¡Me encantaría!-exclamó Alexandra.

-Está bien. Nos vamos en dos días. Confió en que puedas prepararte.

-Si, si…sin problema… ¿Quién más va?

-Pues…-Hermione se percató en ese momento de que hacía rato que no escuchaba el monótono pasar de hojas de Robins. Lo miró por el rabillo de ojos y disimuladamente pronuncio _¡Mufliato!-_Ron, dos aurores más, Viktor, tu y yo.

-¿Viktor?-dijo Alexandra con voz divertida.

-Si, Viktor… Pero no vamos de vacaciones, que te quede claro desde ya. –le dijo Hermione seria apuntándola con el dedo.

-Ya lo se-dijo Alexandra haciéndole burla y quitando de en medio, con su mano, ese dedo acusador.-Tienes localizado el lugar, supongo.

-Si. Aunque nos apareceremos cerca. Sin haber estado nunca es complicado determinar la ubicación exacta.

-Claro, comprendo-Alexandra se puso seria tres segundos y luego volvió a sonreír-¡Qué ilusión! Podré olvidarme del maldito bicho un par de días. Bueno, del bicho… y de este-dijo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia su ayudante-Que me tiene hartita… Oye, ahora que caigo. ¿Harry no nos acompaña?

-No. Harry y Ginny se mudan a Grimmauld Place para cuidar a mis suegros y a los niños. Ron y yo nos quedamos más tranquilos si Mia está con él. Bueno, me marcho. –Hermione se puso de pie.-Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa y si no nos vemos antes te espero en casa el viernes al amanecer. Desayunaremos todos juntos y revisaremos el plan del viaje antes de salir.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione dirigió su varita hacia Robins y levantó el hechizo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina.

En Hogwarts habían comenzado los habituales síntomas de nerviosismo que precedían a los T.I.M.O.S. o los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Ataques de nervios, desmayos… Pero había dos personas inmunes a todo esto. Una pelirroja de griffindor y un moreno de slytherin estudiaban a la sombra de un árbol. Él tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco y ella se apoyaba en el hombro de él. Sirius se acercó a ellos arrastrando los pies. Dejó caer la mochila, se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kath.

-Las chicas sois muy complicadas-contestó Sirius.

-No es cierto-dijo ella enfadada.

-Si, si que lo es-Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con Cloud?-preguntó Aaron.

-No… Cloud me ignora y yo a ella.

-¿Te gusta otra chica, hermanito?-Lily apareció por sorpresa detrás de él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y Alex?-dijo Sirius quitándose a su hermana de encima de malos modos y evitando el tema.

-En la sala de los menesteres…como siempre… -contestó Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué hace allí metido tantas horas?-preguntó Aaron apoyando su cabeza en la de Kath.

-Ni idea. A mí mientras no me moleste…

-Suele estar en la habitación de los objetos escondidos. Hay miles de cosas.

-Me gustaría verla-dijo soñadoramente Aaron.

-¡Lilyyyyy!

Los cuatro se volvieron y vieron a dos chicas de griffindor acercarse. Claramente no iban al mismo curso.

-¡Hola, Lily!-dijo la más pequeña.

-Hola, Cloe-le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Hola, chicos-dijo la mayor.

-Hola, Samanta-dijeron Aaron y Kath a la vez.

-Hola, Sirius-dijo Samanta al chico, que ni siquiera se había vuelto para mirarla.

-Hola-masculló.

Kath, desde su lugar bajo el árbol, vio como las orejas de su primo se iban encendiendo.

Lily se puso a charlar con Cloe, que iba a su curso y Samanta parecía fuera de lugar.

-Sam, siéntate con nosotros-invitó Kath.

-Gracias-la chica de pelo negro y rizado se sentó en medio de Sirius y de la parejita, aunque hay que decir que éstos estaban a dos metros de distancia.

-Os veo en la cena-se despidió Lily y se marchó entre risas con su amiga.

-¿Conoces a Aaron, verdad?-preguntó Kath.

-Si, de vista…-asintió Samanta.-Estoo… dentro de nada jugáis la final de quidditch, ¿no?

-Si. Es la segunda final que jugamos, ¿verdad Sirius?-dijo Kath.

-Si…-dijo Sirius mirando al lago.

-Bueno, con que anotes la mitad de tantos que hiciste en el último partido tendremos la victoria asegurada-le dijo Samanta a Sirius.

El chico sonrió y acabó mirándola por fin.

-Aunque yo anote también es necesario que Kath pare las que le vengan-dijo Sirius.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-dijo Kath poniéndose de pie.

-¿Os vais?-dijo Samanta al ver que Aaron imitaba a Kath,

-Si, tenemos que ver a McGonagall. –dijo Kath sin mirarla mientras recogía sus cosas-Vamos, Aaron. Nos vemos en la sala común-les dijo a los griffindor.

Aaron se apresuró en seguir a Kath y cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué he hecho qué?-inquirió la pelirroja mirando al frente mientras caminaba a paso ágil.

-Largarte de esa manera.

-Tú tienes ojos en la cara solo de adorno, ¿no? Estoy de acuerdo en que son bonitos pero…-sonrió pícaramente.-No estaría mal que los usaras de vez en cuando.

Aaron se paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos… No te enfades. Solo bromeaba-dijo Kath acercándose a él.-Creía que era obvio que ese par se gusta-dijo mientras le colocaba bien el cuello de su túnica de slytherin.

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo. Lo se. Tiempo al tiempo, ya verás.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cogerlo de la mano para seguir andando hacia el castillo.

Alexandra estaba muy excitada con la expectativa del viaje a Grecia. Partirían en pocas horas y su equipaje estaba casi listo. Esa misma tarde había sacado de la Bibliteca del Departamento de Misterios un par de volúmenes de hechizos en griego clásico y otro más sobre los ritos religiosos de la época. Un ruido en la sala la hizo incorporarse sobre la bolsa de su equipaje.

-¡Estoy en el dormitorio, Viktor!

Enfocó de nuevo su atención en el equipaje. Un ruido en el umbral de la puerta la informó de el invitado había llegado a la habitación.

-Ya creía que me darías plantón-dijo Alexandra sin girarse.- ¿Estás tan nervioso como yo?-cerró las hebillas de su bolsa.-Tenemos una hora antes de ir a...-Alexandra se giró por fin y su sonrisa se esfumó-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Harry, Ginny y los gemelos salieron de la chimenea del despacho de Grimmauld Place. Ron los esperaba. Estrechó la mano de Harry, besó a su hermana en la mejilla y les revolvió el pelo a los niños. Se dirigieron al salón, donde los esperaban Hermione, Mia, Molly y Arthur. Brian y James corrieron a abrazar a sus abuelos.

-Mia, princesa, te quedas un ratito con los abuelos, ¿vale?-Hermione intentaba que Mia se soltará de su brazo, al que estaba fuertemente agarrada.

-Preciosa-Ron se acercó a ellas.-No nos iremos sin despedirnos de ti. Te lo prometo.

Ron delicadamente fue "arrancando" uno a uno los dedos de Mia del brazo de Hermione y la llevó hasta Molly, que la cogió de la mano.

Hermione, Ginny y los dos aurores bajaron hasta la cocina, donde Winky y también Dobby preparaban un copioso desayuno.

Ron miró su reloj.

-Stevens y Willson llegarán en media hora. Tenemos que salir a recogerlos, Harry.

-¿Qué dirección les diste?-preguntó Harry.

-La dirección del antiguo apartamento de Hermione.

-Pero eso está al otro lado de la ciudad-dijo Ginny confundida.

-Exacto. Harry y yo nos apareceremos por allí cerca y los traeremos por Aparición Conjunta. Nadie debe conocer nuestra dirección.

Krum se apareció en la sala de estar del apartamento de Alexandra. La joven debía encontrarse en el dormitorio porque no se oía ni un ruido. De todas formas era extraño que no lo llamara para que entrara.

-_Perrrdona_ el _rrretrrraso_-dijo Krum encaminándose hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio.- Tuve un _prrroblema_ con un alumno y una escoba _descontrrrolada_.

Nadie contestó.

-¿_Alexandrrra_?-dijo a la puerta cerrada.

Silencio.

Krum sacó su varita y puso una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Estaba bloqueada desde dentro. Se deslizó rápida pero silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta el baño y entró. Allí si que se escuchaban voces. Se escuchaban gritos a través de la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio.

-¡DIME DONDE VAIS! ¡¿QUÉ SABEIS DEL VELO?!-rugió una voz masculina.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!-gritó una aterrorizada Alexandra.

-_¡Crucio!_

Krum irrumpió en la habitación blandiendo su varita. Alexandra yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras un individuo encapuchado la apuntaba con su varita.

-_¡Expeliarmus!-_gritó el búlgaro y la varita del intruso salió despedida.

El encapuchado, sorprendido, retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la puerta. Krum, sin dejar de apuntarle se inclinó sobre Alexandra que temblaba dolorida ahora que el efecto de la maldición Cruciatas había cesado.

-¿Estás bien?-dijoViktor mirándola unos segundos.

-¡Viktor, cuidado!

Pero Alexandra no le avisó a tiempo. El desconocido saltó sobre Krum derribándolo y éste perdió su varita. Los dos hombres rodaron por el suelo dándose golpes y puñetazos. Alexandra se levantó trabajosamente e intentó alcanzar la varita del encapuchado, que era la que más cerca tenía, pero su dueño se abalanzó sobre ella después de darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Krum. Alexandra intentó zafarse de él pero este la agarró del pelo y la estrelló de cabeza contra la pared. La inefable gritó y cayó al suelo aturdida. Cuando el intruso movía a la joven para sacar su varita de debajo del cuerpo de esta, Krum apareció por detrás y agarró con un brazo el cuello del encapuchado. Aprisionó con fuerza el cuello de su rehén mientras este intentaba escapar.

-¿QUIÉN _ERRRES_?

El intruso tosía por la falta de aire.

-¡¿QUIÉN _ERRRES_?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE ENVÍA?!

-Es Perkins...-balbuceó Alexandra desde el suelo.

-Moriréis bajo las garras de la mascota de mi amo…-dijo Perkins casi sin respiración.- Os destrozará el rostro con sus garras y os arrancará los órganos con sus fauces

-¡¿QUIÉN ES TU AMO?!-aulló Krum apretando aun más su presa.

Perkins intentó zafarse de su raptor.

-Pagareis por los problemas que le habéis causado a mi amo. Y la sangre sucia morirá a sus manos…

Krum le cogió la barbilla con una mano y le rompió el cuello. Alexandra se llevó las manos a la boca cuando el cuerpo inerte de Perkins calló al suelo. El búlgaro apartó el cadáver y se acercó a la inefable que automáticamente le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place-dijo Alexandra temblando y empezando a sollozar.

¡¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! El timbre de la mansión Weasley resonó en el vestíbulo. Los presentes en la cocina se miraron unos a otros antes de escuchar a la señora Black gritar:

-¡La puertaaaa! ¡LA PUERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los cuatro subieron la escalera de la cocina rápidamente. Molly y Arthur se asomaron a la barandilla desde el primer piso. Ron, con la varita preparada, abrió la puerta. Krum llevaba en sus brazos a Alexandra. Ron se apartó rápidamente para dejarle paso al búlgaro. Harry recogió del suelo una bolsa de viaje. Los aurores comprobaron que no había nadie en la plaza y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Alexandra!-gritó Hermione al ver a su antigua ayudante desmayada.

-¡Arriba! ¡RÁPIDO!-ordenó la sanadora empezando a subir las escaleras.

Krum la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados y dejó suavemente su carga sobre la cama.

-Hermione-llamó Ginny.

Hermione entró a la habitación y tras una significativa mirada a su amigo para que saliera, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Krum?-preguntó Harry.

-La han _torrrturrrado_. La estaban _interrrogando_ cuando llegué a su casa.

-¿Quién? ¿Lo viste?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

El búlgaro asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer el cuerpo de Perkins a sus pies. Los aurores lo observaron impasibles.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Harry poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo más de cerca.

-No lo sé-dijo Krum.

-Yo si.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta y soltó un gritito al ver un cadáver en su pasillo.

-¿Quién es…? Oh, Merlin… Es…

-Es Perkins, ¿verdad?-le dijo Ron.

Su mujer solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo…?-intentó decir Harry mirando a Viktor.

-Le _rrrompí_ el cuello. Ambos estábamos _desarrrmados_.

-Hiciste bien-dijo Ron mirando a Perkins con una mezcla de rabia y asco.- ¿Cómo está Alexandra?

-Ginny está curándola. Le extraerá el recuerdo y la dejará descansando. Está muy malherida.

-¿No sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo?-preguntó Molly que avanzaba por el pasillo hacia ellos, seguida de Arthur.

-No-dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.- En San Mungo harían muchas preguntas. Sus secuelas son claramente de la maldición _Cruciatus_. Ahora mismo lo que necesita es reposo. Toma.- Le dio una botellita a Harry que estaba más cerca de ella. -Mamá, por favor. Quedaos con los niños. Y vosotros…-Ginny miró al suelo.-haced el favor de limpiar esto. Los niños pueden verlo.

Ron hizo desaparecer el cuerpo con su varita y condujo a Harry, Viktor y Hermione a su despacho. Una vez allí descorcharon la botella y vertieron el recuerdo en el pensadero. Tras emerger de la vasija todos se quedaron callados. Hermione se sentó en un sillón, con la mirada perdida.

-¿El velo?-preguntó Harry muy serio.

-¿Qué velo?-añadió Krum.

-El velo del Departamento de Misterios-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué sabéis vosotros del velo?-dijo el moreno con gesto enfadado.

-Mucho-dijo Hermione.-Aunque no tanto como quisiéramos.

-Además parece que hay más gente interesada en él-añadió Ron.

-Ya hablaré con vosotros mas tarde sobre esto-dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Hermione alternativamente.-Ahora deberíamos traer aquí a los niños.

-¿Crees que pueden estar en peligro?-dijo Hermione alarmada mientras se ponía de pie.-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos a Hogwarts?

-No hace falta –dijo Ron.

-Krum, tu misión ha cambiado –dijo Harry.-Ya no los acompañarás. Vuelve a Hogwarts y conviértete en la sombra de los niños. Castígalos a todos si es necesario para tenerlos cerca. Alexandra se quedará aquí a nuestro cuidado.

-De _acuerrrdo_.

-Harry, por favor. Trae a Stevens y Willson –dijo Ron.-Hace 10 minutos que están esperándonos.

Harry y Krum salieron del despacho.

-Hermione. En cuanto los aurores lleguen nos iremos. Espero que sepas lo que haces porque este asunto se está complicando demasiado. Ahora resulta que las bestias y los aliados de Bellatrix están relacionados con un nuevo mago oscuro. Y por si fuera poco van tras el velo… Confío en ti para esclarecer todo esto.

-Ron…-Hermione intentó a hablar pero se mordió el labio para evitar echarse a llorar y se abrazó a su marido.

Media hora después de esto, Hermione y su escolta de tres aurores se desaparecieron de la plaza de Grimmauld Place. Se aparecieron en un estrecho callejón. Salieron uno a uno y disimuladamente. Buscaron una plaza concurrida en la que parecer simples turistas y allí Hermione sacó unos pergaminos con mapas antiguos y otros más actuales.

-Llegar será fácil. Está a un par de quilómetros al norte de aquí.

Los cuatro se encaminaron en la dirección indicada por Hermione. Una hora después y tras perder la orientación varias veces llegaron a una zona escasamente elevada sobre el terreno. Apenas había 4 o 5 grandes bloques de piedra amontonados de mala manera. La maleza lo cubría prácticamente todo.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Ron.

Hermione consultaba los mapas, nerviosa.

-Tiene que ser aquí… No creo haberme equivocado en las coordenadas…

Hermione extendió su mano con la palma hacia abajo y cerró los ojos. Empezó a caminar con el cejo fruncido por la concentración. Ron corrió para cogerla de un brazo y evitar que se tropezara. Willson y Stevens se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que hacer. En ese momento Hermione gimió levemente y las piernas le fallaron. Hubiese caído al suelo si Ron no la hubiese agarrado.

-¿Amor?

-Es aquí…-Hermione abrió los ojos mareada. –Hay vestigios de una gran magia aquí. El templo está enterrado. Hay que encontrar la manera de entrar.

Los cuatro empezaron a revisar minuciosamente el terreno. Con ayuda de sus varitas intentaban mover los bloques de piedra o cavaban un poco en la tierra buscando una posible entrada. Finalmente los dos aurores encontraron una abertura en el terreno y con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione excavaron algo más y despejaron por fin una entrada.

-Camuflaos y vigilad que nadie se acerque al templo.-Ron se volvió hacia Hermione- Yo bajaré contigo. Vamos.

Stevens y Willson se aplicaron el encantamiento desilusionador. Ron sacó su varita y bajó el primero por la abertura.

_-¡Lumus!_-murmuró el pelirrojo. Alumbró con su varita a su alrededor. Lo que a primera vista había parecido el techo derrumbado no era tal ya que ahí abajo todo estaba bastante bien conservado. Más bien era como si algunas zonas del techo se hubieran acumulado unas encima de otras, pero poco más. Hermione llegó hasta él e iluminó la punta de su varita.

-¡Vaaaaaya! Está casi intacto…-dijo Hermione admirada con la varita en alto.

-Si, eso parece. Venga, terminemos cuanto antes. Lo ideal sería que volviésemos antes de mañana.

-Está bien.-Hermione fue hasta un pequeño altar que había en el centro de la cámara donde se encontraban y dejó allí la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. Miró a su alrededor frotándose las manos.-Hay que buscar inscripciones, pergaminos… cualquier cosa que pueda contener información de alguna manera.

El matrimonio Weasley empezó a examinar y registrar la cámara. En las paredes había inscripciones con oraciones.

-¿A qué dios me dijiste que rendía culto este templo?

-A Hades, el dios griego de los muertos y el inframundo-contestó Hermione mientras intentaba ver algo de la inscripción bajo la capa de suciedad y humedad acumulada durante siglos.

-¿Quién crees que ha encontrado a Perkins para que colabore con él?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo se… Pero debe de ser alguien muy listo. Con el ayudante de Arthemisa se ha asegurado una gran fuente de información… Aunque yo ya he demostrado que en sus últimos avances estuvo equivocada… Así que tenemos esa ventaja sobre ellos.

-Está claro que no es Bellatrix. Y Perkins antes de morir dijo "mi amo"… Lo que claramente indica que el cabecilla de todo es un hombre. Bellatrix probablemente esté a su servicio. ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo por el velo?

-Perkins presenció la muerte de Arthemisa y puede que conociera todos sus descubrimientos y experimentos… Si alguien se enteró de que había una posibilidad de comunicarse con los muertos puede que removiera cielo y tierra para encontrar a Perkins.

-Hermione… ¿y si no es eso lo que pretenden?-dijo Ron parándose en seco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Y si lo que pretenden realmente es traer a alguien de vuelta?

-Oh no… estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

-Bellatrix, un nuevo mago (claramente tenebroso) al que llaman amo… para mí tiene sentido. Creo que quieren traer a Voldemort.

Hermione se agarró a una mesa de piedra con la mano. Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente.

-Con mayor motivo tenemos que descifrar de una vez el velo-dijo con voz firme.

No encontraron nada en esa cámara así que entre los dos movieron los escombros que impedían el acceso a la siguiente habitación. El centro de esta cámara lo dominaba una gran mesa de piedra de poca altura. Parecía muy manchada y ennegrecida.

-Creo que aquí hacían rituales-dijo Hermione mirando la piedra.

-¿Rituales religiosos? ¿Cómo sacrificios?

-Sacrificios de animales… de ahí las manchas de lo que probablemente sea sangre. Ofrendas… "Fiestecitas" en honor a Hades o para facilitar la comunicación con él…

-¿Fiestecitas?-preguntó Ron aguantándose la risa.

-Si…-dijo Hemione sin prestarle atención.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no profanamos algo?-el pelirrojo la cogió por la cintura y se acercó a su cuello para besarlo.

-Ron.

-Vale, vale…solo bromeaba-dijo Ron soltándola sonriendo.

-Bueno, aquí no parece que sea un buen lugar para guardar tus notas personales, ¿verdad?

-No, demasiado tránsito y demasiado cerca de la cámara principal.

-Exacto. Busquemos más salas.

Consiguieron desbloquear 3 salas más pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal a las funciones de un templo.

-Los sacerdotes vivían en los templos…-decía Hermione.-Tiene que haber alguna otra entrada…-¡AAAAH!

-¡Hermione!-La inefable había caído por un agujero. Ron iluminó el hueco para ver a Hermione que, sentada en el suelo, se frotaba un codo y una rodilla con gesto de dolor.-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Si… al menos encontré otra sala. Ven, baja. -Era una pequeña habitación con cuatro pasillos, uno saliendo de cada pared. - ¿Por cuál empezamos?-le dijo a su marido que ya se había dejado caer cayendo perfectamente de pie a su lado.

-Me da lo mismo.

-Veamos.-Hermione cerró los ojos y extendió su mano con la palma mirando al frente.

Nada pasó cuando Hermione "miraba" hacia los dos primeros pasillos. Cuando su brazo se extendió en dirección al pasillo que Ron tenía a la derecha a Hermione le volvieron a fallar las rodillas pero el auror ya la tenía agarrada de los codos y la incorporó rápidamente. Hermione siguió girando sobre sí misma y Ron hizo una marca en el polvo del suelo para señalar ese pasillo. En el cuarto pasillo Hermione se estremeció y abrió los ojos con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has sentido magia?

-Si…-la inefable parecía muy sorprendida.-Si, he sentido mucha magia en ambos pero… aquí…- se soltó de Ron y dio unos pasos hacia la entrada de ese pasillo. Puso las manos sobre la piedra. –Esa magia la conozco…

Sin decir nada, Hermione sacó su varita de nuevo, la iluminó y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo. Ron no quiso romper su concentración así que se apresuró a seguirla en silencio. Hermione apartaba grandes telarañas cargadas de polvo sin una muestra de asco mientras que Ron secretamente agradecía que lo hiciera ella y no tener que tocarlas. Después de unos pocos metros más encontraron una escalera que descendía. Hermione apenas se detuvo para bajar el primer peldaño y empezar el descenso. La estrecha escalera estaba bastante bien iluminada con la luz de las dos varitas así que era fácil evitar los escalones rotos. Cuando llegaron abajo vieron una sala no demasiado pequeña con algo muy voluminoso en el centro tapado con unos apolillados lienzos. Ron, deseoso de tomar de nuevo el papel protector se adelantó y quitó con gesto rápido las telas. Se levantó mucho polvo y ambos giraron la cabeza tapándose la cara con la mano para no tragar polvo ni les entrara en los ojos.

-Es una pared-dijo Ron.

-No es una pared…Es cuadrado, ¿ves?…y está tapando algo-dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aquí hay otra puerta, Ron. Otra puerta hacia el lugar al que lleve nuestro arco…-posó su mano sobre la piedra y la deslizó por la superficie mientras giraba hacia la otra cara.- Está rodeado de piedra… Ron, levántame. Quiero ver lo que hay encima…

Ron dudó unos segundos pero finalmente apagó su varita con un ¡_Nox!_ y a continuación, apuntando a Hermione con su varita dijo:

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Hermione empezó a elevarse lentamente guiada por la varita de Ron. Cuando llegó al borde superior del muro de piedra se agarró a él para acercarse lo más posible.

-Lo sabía. No lo tapiaron completamente. Por eso sentí la energía tan fuerte. Lo dejaron abierto por la parte superior-dijo Hermione mientras observaba. Se acercó aun más con su varita para iluminar.- Ron…-dijo con ojos como platos.- Aquí hay alguien…

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ron tan sorprendido que Hermione casi cae al suelo al perder la concentración en el encantamiento levitador- ¿Está muerto?

-Claro que está muerto… Es un esqueleto, por Merlin…- dijo Hermione con los ojos en blanco.- Y hay… otro arco-añadió sobrecogida.

Lo que Hermione veía, que Ron no, era un hueco entre las paredes de piedra de apenas metro y medio de ancho. En un lado había un arco extremadamente parecido al que había en el Ministerio y sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre él, el esqueleto de una persona adulta con algunos harapos que aún no se habían desecho. Junto a los huesos había algo.

_-¡Accio Tablillas!_-Ron vio como a las manos de Hermione llegaban 4 tablas de piedra no muy gruesas.-Bajame, por favor.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo le entregó dos de esas tablas, que estaban cogidas por una especie de bisabra, a Ron. Cada uno abrió una.

-Los griegos utilizaron estas tablas para escribir-explicó Hermione.-Cubrían la superficie con cera y rallaban sobre ella la escritura. La bisagra es para que las dos caras de escritura se protejan, ¿ves?-dijo cerrando sus tablitas como si fueran un libro.

-¿Puedes leer lo que pone?-dijo Ron pasando el dedo sobre los caracteres.

Hermione se alumbró con su varita:

-"Todo ha acabado. Ahora que regreso del fulgor blanco que hay tras el arco me doy cuenta que jamás debí entrar. No ha servido de nada. Me retrasé demasiado. Ella no me recordaba. He conseguido cerrar el paso hacia el interior del arco. He intentado dejar el camino abierto hasta este lado. Puede que algún día ella recuerde. Mientras tanto mi alma y mi cuerpo la esperarán paciente entre estas cuatro paredes."

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin decir nada. El pelirrojo le tendió el otro libro y se los intercambiaron para que Hermione pudiera leer el otro. Respiró profundamente y empezó a traducir:

-"Ha ocurrido algo terrible. Durante la noche, cuando la sed ya me atenazaba he despertado de un sueño premonitorio. El dios Hades me ha contado que una vez creada la puerta no puede ser destruida. Aunque he vedado el paso en este arco ha sido creado otro arco en alguna parte. Desconozco si mi hechizo para impedir que nadie entre hará efecto sobre el nuevo arco. Probablemente no."

-No funcionó-dijo Ron muy serio. –Se puede caer a través de nuestro arco.

-Pero si que parece que funcionó aquí. Claro que… no es una solución. Siempre tiene que haber dos canales. Si cerráramos el otro arco, se crearía uno nuevo…

-Entonces desde este arco si se podría volver, ¿no?

-Por lo que he entendido…si y no. Se podría volver si tuvieras recuerdos… Él dice que se retrasó… Quizás si no hubiese tardado tanto quien quiera que fuese la persona que quería traer hubiera conservado sus recuerdos y podría haber vuelto.

-Lo que nos sugiere que los recuerdos se pierden con el tiempo…-reflexionó Ron.

-Luego pensaremos sobre eso. Ahora hay que buscar todo lo que nos podamos llevar.

Los dos salieron de esa habitación y desandaron el pasillo. Volvieron a la habitación central y entraron por el otro pasillo en que Hermione sintió magia. Después de recorrer un pasillo similar al anterior (telarañas incluidas) llegaron a una habitación amplia. Estaba claro que aquello si que eran las dependencias personales de alguien. Había muebles de madera podrida y varias mesas de piedra pegadas contra la pared. Registraron cada uno por su lado buscando más tablillas pero no encontraron nada. Hermione opinaba que estaban escondidas y que habría que encontrar el mecanismo o la contraseña que los protegía. Peinaron la cámara varias veces sin ver nada asta que Ron reparó que en una de las paredes con oraciones a Hades había una ranura. Intentaron introducir los dedos pero resbalaban en la piedra mohosa. Ron sacó su varita con determinación y Hermione le agarró el brazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Volar la puerta-dijo Ron intentando soltarse del brazo de Hermione.

-Ni se te ocurra. Podrías provocar un derrumbamiento.

-Entonces propón tú algo-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo a la ranura y pasó sus dedos por los símbolos de la superficie. Era otra oración. Estaba segura. Se giró, molesta, para mirar a Ron y justo mientras lo hacía, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Había otra inscripción que no había visto antes. Rodeaba la puerta con pequeños caracteres.

-"Para abrir la puerta solo hay que pensar en abrir la puerta"-leyó Hermione.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerda a eso?

-¿A qué?

-A la sala de los requerimientos. ¿Cuántas veces habrá que pasar por delante de esta puerta?

Hermione reflexiono unos segundos.

-Seis.

-¿Por qué seis?

-Los griegos descubrieron los números perfectos y el 6 es el primero de ellos.

-Muy bien-Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y ambos se colocaron delante de la puerta.

Pasaron por delante de la puerta seis veces pensando en que querían abrirla. La sexta vez que se pusieron ante la piedra vieron como la ranura se ilumina levemente y la puerta se desplazaba unos centímetros. Entusiasmados se acercaron hasta la puerta y juntos y con todas sus fuerzas consiguieron moverla para dejar un hueco por el que cupieran los dos.

Con la varita por delante, iluminándolos entraron por fin a la habitación escondida. Hermione no podía estar más contenta. Aquello era una verdadera biblioteca. Las paredes estaban excavadas desde el suelo hasta el techo dejando huecos como si fueran estantes. Y en ellos, colocados en perfecto orden, uno detrás de otro. Había cientos de libros como los que habían cogido en la cámara del arco. La inefable los miraba con ojos golosos.

-Nos llevaremos todo esto- dijo Hermione.

-Tu mandas-Ron movió su varita y las tablillas salieron de su lugar y volaron a un ordenado montón. A continuación lo ató todo junto con una cuerda mágica como si fuera un gran paquete. Por último lo redujo hasta un tamaño que pudiera llevarse en una mano.

-Creo que con eso tendremos de sobra. Y si no fuera suficiente siempre podemos volver tú y yo, ahora que sabemos la localización y de que conocemos el templo-decía Hermione mientras recorrían el pasillo de de vuelta a la habitación cuadrada.

-Aun no nos hemos ido y ya estás pensando en volver-dijo Ron aguantándose la risa mientras cogía a Hermione por la cintura y la aupaba para que subiera al primer piso a través del agujero.

En la cámara principal del templo Hermione recogió su bolsa y en ella guardaron tanto el reducido paquete que portaba Ron como los dos primeros libros que habían recogido y que Hermione había llevado consigo ese rato.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada por la que habían accedido al templo Ron pasó delante y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. Dio un pequeño silbido y en pocos segundos oyó acercarse corriendo dos pares de pies. Al llegar hasta él los aurores rompieron el encantamiento desilusionador y los ayudaron a salir del agujero. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron reunidos y tras escuchar de los aurores que nadie se había acercado a la zona en ese rato Ron les indicó que se aparecieran en el mismo lugar donde Harry los había recogido. Los cuatro desaparecieron de los terrenos cercanos al templo y se encontraron en la calle donde un tiempo atrás había vivido Hermione con Ginny y más tarde con Ron. Allí, Ron dio las gracias a los aurores y los felicitó por que la misión había ido como la seda. Les recordó una vez más que el viaje era un tema confidencial y se despidió de ellos, desapareciéndose con Hermione.

El matrimonio se apareció en el despacho de Grimmauld Place. Sacaron su nuevo tesoro de la bolsa y lo escondieron por el momento. Se dirigieron entonces al salón, del que salían voces. Allí estaban Harry, los señores Weasley, Mia y los gemelos.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?-preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

-Si, papá. Ha sido relativamente fácil-dijo Ron cogiendo en brazos a Mia que había corrido hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Viktor?-preguntó Hermione.

-En la habitación de Alexandra-dijo Molly.

-Vamos a verla-dijo la castaña.

-Os acompaño-dijo Harry.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso y enfilaron el pasillo hasta la última puerta. Hermione tocó con los nudillos y Ginny les abrió a los pocos segundos para dejarles pasar. Alexandra estaba en la cama con Krum sentado junto a ella. Al ver a Hermione intentó incorporarse pero Krum volvió a recostarla.

-Alexandra, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Hermione acercándose a la cama.

-Mejor, gracias. Hermione, se que te sientes culpable. No lo hagas. Y mejor cuéntame que habéis encontrado.

-Bueno, te lo contaré en otro momento-dijo Hermione.

-A mi este me parece un buen momento-dijo Harry detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Harry, no seas impertinente-dijo Ginny mirándolo seria.

-Harry, forma parte del trabajo de Hermione y Alexandra. Es la política del Departamento de Misterios mantener una absoluta privacidad-explicó Ron.

-¿La política del departamento de Misterios? ¡¿Cuándo he tenido yo secretos con vosotros?!

-Harry…-intentó decir Ron.

-¡Nada de Harry! ¡Sirius calló por ese arco! ¡Y vosotros sabéis algo y no queréis decírmelo!

-Tienes razón, Harry. Te lo contaré-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia su amigo.

-Pero Hermione, tus superiores…-Ron se interpuso entre ellos.

-Cariño, Harry es nuestro amigo. Puede que cuando empecé a estudiar el velo fuera pronto para contarle algo a Harry. Pero ahora sí que sabemos… Yo asumiré las consecuencias con mis superiores… -apartó delicadamente a Ron de su camino y cogió a Harry del brazo para sentarse junto a él en un sofá.

Hermione les habló a grandes rasgos sobre Arthemisa y su muerte, sobre sus experimentos y descubrimientos a lo largo de los años, del incidente en que casi cae ella a través del velo, y finalmente de lo que habían ido a hacer a Grecia y lo que habían encontrado.

-No podíamos decírtelo, Harry-Ron se sentó al otro lado del moreno.- Te hubieses obsesionado con traer a Sirius de vuelta, y no era posible… ahora lo sabemos.

Harry estaba callado y serio. Ginny y Krum también habían escuchado la conversación.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Siento haberos gritado-dijo el auror.

-Nosotros sentimos habértelo ocultado, pero lo hicimos por tu bien-dijo Hermione que tímidamente se acercó hasta Harry y le dio un abrazo que su amigo le correspondió con cariño. Ron los abrazó a ambos.

-Alexandra. Quédate con nosotros, ¿de cuerdo?-dijo Ron levantándose.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Hermione aun junto a Harry.- ¿Por qué no os quedáis vosotros también?-les dijo a los Potter.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Me gusta que estemos todos juntos-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Por mí, de acuerdo-dijo Ginny levantándose y yendo hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo.

Bellatrix entró a la oscura habitación cojeando ligeramente y con una mano en las costillas.

-Es la segunda vez que creo que me abandonas…-susurró la voz.

-Las cosas llevan su tiempo…-masculló Bellatrix intentando no sucumbir a la ira.

-No me importan tus excusas… Ya arreglaremos cuentas después sobre tu tardío regreso. Dame buenas noticias.

-Dos o tres de ellos están dispuestos a venir.

-¡¿Sólo dos o tres?!-chilló la voz tras el escritorio escondido en las sombras.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Cada vez que ayudan a los magos pierden parte de su ya de por si escasa población! ¡Es difícil convencerlos de que se arriesguen a su completa y definitiva extinción!

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME? _¡Crucio!_


	14. Chapter 14 Castigos peores que la muerte

**Capitulo 14 Castigos peores que la muerte.**

-¿Que hacías en la sala de los menesteres?- preguntó Sirius.

-Venid- les dijo Alex a Sirius y a Aurim.

-Cuánto misterio…- dijo el mayor de los tres.

-De esto no deben enterarse ni Kath ni Susy- dijo Alex. –Lily nos espera en la sala.

Después de la caminata hasta el séptimo piso y de que Alex hizo todo lo que debía para que apareciera la puerta, esta se materializó. Dentro, efectivamente, los esperaba Lily.

-Habéis tardado mucho- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, un poco. Tuve que esperar a que Kath y Susy estuvieran distraídas para traerlos…

-¿Vais a decirnos por qué hemos venido aquí?- preguntó Aurim.

-Si. Por venganza- dijo Alex. –En el último partido los de Ravenclaw nos hicieron una broma muy pesada… Es tiempo de devolvérsela.

--------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

-Esto es insoportable- dijo Sirius a Brooke Trevor, una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor.

-Si que lo es… Parece que con Kath se han ensañado, mírala. Apenas puede mantenerse sobre su escoba- contestó Hugge Petersen, el tercero de los cazadores.

-Mirad a Aurim. A él también le han hecho este encantamiento… ¡Ya no aguanto el uniforme!

-¿Ganas de rascarte, Weasley?- dijo muy sonriente Kendall, el capitán de Ravenclaw, a Kath.

-Ni así nos ganaréis- contestó enojada Kath.

------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

-¿Que planeas hacerles?- dijo Aurim.

-Lo que sea que hallas planeado cuanta conmigo- afirmó Sirius golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra.

-Hace una semana escuché que el responsable fue Kendall, el capitán. Él se enorgullece de que en su familia no hay muggles- dijo Lily.

-Ese tipo odia a Kath.

-No puedo creer que aun existan prejuicios de sangre- dijo Sirius, molesto.

-Creo que aparte de eso, está el hecho de que Kath no ha permitido que le marque en dos años- dijo la única chica.

-Bueno, Kendall odia todo lo muggle, así que pensé que seria buena idea si cambiamos su escoba… por ésta- dijo Alex, sacando una escoba de un armario cercano.

-¡Es estupenda!- dijo Sirius.

-Impresionante- dijo Aurim admirado.

-Es muggle- dijo Lily entre risas.

-¿Queeeeeee?- dijeron Aurim y Sirius como si acabaran de oír una blasfemia.

-Es una escoba muggle con algunas adaptaciones que he hecho- explicó Alex, no sin ocultar que se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. –En vacaciones, en casa de los abuelos, mi madre insistió en enseñarnos a hacer limpieza estilo muggle y los abuelos tenían una de estas…

-Solo falta ponerle un encantamiento ilusionador, para que todos la vean- dijo Lily con malicia.

-Kendall es un idiota y no dudará en usarla- dijo Alex. –Y más con esto que le enviaré el día del partido- y les dio una nota a sus primos.

_**Sr. Kendall G. Williams**_

_**Capitán y Cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw de Hogwarts**_

_W´s, la nueva casa manofacturadora de escobas de alta calidad en competencia le envía esta escoba para que pruebe nuestro último modelo de lujo: La Flama Solar. Esta escoba esta especialmente diseñada para cazadores. Su velocidad es superior a la de la Saeta de Fuego. En nuestros campos de prueba hemos comprobado que al menos es el doble de veloz que la saeta. Además el manillar deportivo añade confort y estabilidad al modelo. Dándole a los cazadores la seguridad requerida. Ssta escoba será utilizada en el próximo campeonato mundial de quidditch como la escoba oficial de la selección de Inglaterra._

_Sabiendo que es usted el mejor cazador del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido elegido para que pruebe este modelo en su próximo partido._

_**Ronald Granger.**_

_**Director de W´s manofacturadora de escobas de alta calidad Inc.**_

-Jajajajaja El muy tonto se creerá eso de que es el mejor cazador del colegio- rió Sirius.

-Solo faltan dos cosas- dijo Alex. –Dañar un poco la escoba de Kendall antes del partido y enviar esta ese mismo día.

-Yo puedo ir a los vestuarios… Nadie se fijaría en una chica…- propuso Lily.

-Yo usare una de las lechuzas del colegio, y enviare la escoba- dijo Aurim.

-Y yo distraeré un poco al profesor Krum para que no se de cuenta de la escoba de Kendall- dijo Sirius.

-Será muy divertido verlo caer de la plataforma de vuelo- dijo Alex con ojos soñadores.

-¿No será peligroso?- dijo Lily.

-No… solo son dos metros- dijo Aurim quitándole importancia.

-Falta también quien haga el encantamiento ilucionador- dijo Alex.

-Podríamos pedírselo a Kath o a Su…- dijo Sirius.

-Ellas no nos dejarán hacer la broma- le interrumpió Alex.

-Podríamos pedírselo a Aaron- dijo Lily.

-Si… Aaron detesta a Kendall por lo que ha dicho de Kath…- dijo Sirius.

Tres días mas tarde los planes de los chicos habían sido ejecutados con total precisión. Las cosas les habían salido tal y como habían planeado. Y Aaron les ayudó en su venganza. Kendall recibió su escoba esa mañana, y pensaba probarla al día siguiente. Pero al llegar al campo vio que su escoba estaba infestada de termitas de fuego y ya habían causado gran daño en la parte de las ramitas, así que decidió que usaría su nueva escoba. Krum se distrajo en el momento de revisar los equipos y Kendall salio con una espectacular escoba con ramas sintéticas color rojo fuego. Nadie en las gradas podía dejar de mirarla, y hasta los profesores hacían comentarios.

Cuando Krum se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde: Kendall estaba en el suelo. El Ravenclaw salió corriendo y salto de la plataforma de vuelo, pero su espectacular escoba no voló y termino en el suelo. Todas las gradas, incluyendo la de Ravenclaw, estallaron en risas. Algunos profesores también rieron, pero Kath solo cerró los ojos, mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa. Aurim y Sirius se partían de la risa. En las gradas de Gryffindor, Susy miraba retadora a sus primos, mientras que Krum tenía una extraña sonrisa.

El partido termino muy rápido, Kendall tuvo que usar una vieja barredora que tenia uno de los suplentes y Aurim tardo muy poco para atrapar la snitch. Solo diez minutos. Aunque Kath estaba tan distraída riéndose de la increíble velocidad que la vieja barredora le daba a Kendall que por poco le anotan un tanto, pero al final pudo detenerlo. Al pasar junto al ravenclaw le dijo "mi padre usaba una barredora mas veloz cuando estudiaba aquí… y eso que era guardián".

Al terminar el partido, Krum revisó la escoba muggle y la carta que había recibido Kendall y se dirigió a los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

-_Aurrim_, Kath y _Sirrius_, os veo en mi despacho en quince minutos. Avisad a Lily, Alex, Susanne y _Aarron_- dijo el búlgaro, que luchaba por no reír ante la cara que los chicos habían puesto.

Quince minutos más tarde los chicos estaban allí donde se les había requerido. Susy y Kath no paraban de reñir a sus hermanos y primos. Hasta ese momento nadie había dicho nada a Aaron, pero el Slytherin sabía que tarde o temprano Kath sabría de su participación en la broma.

-La _brroma_ que han jugado al Sr. Williams fue cosa de todos ustedes… Así que _comprrenderrrán_ que _tendrré_ que _ponerrles_ un castigo- dijo Krum.

-Profesor Krum, nosotras no hemos hecho nada- dijo Susy.

-Tío Krum, Susy, Aaron y yo somos inocentes- dijo Kath, ceñuda.

-Ehh….Kath…Este…Yo si ayudé a los chicos- dijo Aaron con hilo de voz.

-AARON YAXLEY ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ayudarles con esta broma?

-Ehhh, yo- trataba de decir Aaron.

-¡Vamos, responde!- exigió molesta.

-Es que…- balbuceaba el chico.

-No sabes cuanto me decepcionas- dijo Kath, y se dio la vuelta para no mirarle.

-Profesor, Kath y Susy no han participado- dijo Aurim con seriedad.

-Lo siento, chicos. _Perrro_ _tendrrré_ que _castigarros_ a todos- dijo Krum tratando de ocultar la risa que le provocaba las caras que tenían Kath y Aaron.

-Pero, nosotras no hemos hecho nada…- decía Susy.

-Lo siento, _perrrro estarréis_ castigados dos meses- dijo el búlgaro. –El castigo comienza hoy. Os _esperrro_ a las siete de la tarde aquí mismo.

-Kath, lo siento. No pensé que nos descubrirían…- decía Aaron, que seguía a Kath.

La chica estaba muy enfadada y ni siquiera le hablaba al Slytherin.

–De verdad que lo siento. No quería que os castigaran a vosotras. Convenceré al profesor Krum… Kath…Kath…

-Pobre Aaron- dijo Sirius –Esta muy enfadada… bueno, al menos eso ha hecho que a nosotros no nos riña.

-No os preocupéis por Kath- dijo Susy. –Preocuparos por mí. Tenéis que darme una buena explicación.

-Era solo una broma- le dijo su hermano.

-A los ravenclaw no los castigaron por el encantamiento pica-pica que le pusieron a nuestras túnicas y a nuestras escobas- dijo Sirius con cara de enfado.

-Le escribiría a mis padres y a los vuestros… Pero creo que el profesor Krum escribirá a la tía Hermione y ella se lo contara a mamá y a la tía Ginny- dijo Susy.

No se equivocó. Tan pronto salieron del despacho, Krum comenzó a escribir una nota para Hermione y Ron.

_**Hermione y Ron.**_

_Al fin pude castigar a los chicos. Hasta hoy no había podido encontrar algo para recluirlos, pero afortunadamente hoy encontré algo. Una broma al capitán de Ravenclaw. Le han cambiado su escoba por una escoba muggle. Que buen trabajo han hecho. Los castigaré dos meses. Espero que para entonces las cosas mejoren y si no, buscaré otro pretexto para castigarles._

_El mas perjudicado, sin duda, ha sido Aaron. Kath esta muy molesta con él. Como se parecen esos chicos a vosotros. Ella lo riñe y después lo ignora y él va tras ella deshaciéndose en disculpas._

_Sin duda que me divertiré estos dos meses con ellos._

_Reciban un saludo de su amigo,_

_**Víktor Krum**_

-Ya estoy más tranquila- dijo Hermione con un suspiro. –Tenemos que reñir a Kath y a Alex.

-Estoy seguro de que Kath no hizo nada- dijo Ron.

-Lo se, pero si Víktor los castigó tenemos que fingir que estamos enojados con ellos para que nos crean

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron, que volvía a leer la carta. –Oye nosotros no nos parecíamos a ellos.

-Tienes toda la razón, cielo. Aaron es muy sensible y todo un caballero- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Oye, yo también era sensible y un caballero- dijo Ron, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Claro… pero si tu solo me gritabas cosas feas…- dijo ella haciéndose la enfurruñada.

-Pero te seguía- dijo él. -Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pobre Aaron, le costara trabajo quitarle el enfado a Kath.

-Pero al menos "La Diva del Quidditch" los cuidará.

-No puedo creer que aun le llames así- dijo ella riendo.

-Sabes que es de cariño…

-Kath, escúchame…de verdad que lo siento- decía Aaron.

-Alcornoque- dijo Kath a la señora Gorda para que la dejara pasar.

-Tú lo serás, querida- dijo la señora gorda a Kath antes de hacerse a un lado para que la pelirroja pasara.

-Ehh, Kath, ¡espera!

-Ya se le pasará- le dijo Sirius a Aaron cuando lo encontraron sentado fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Esta muy enfadada- dijo Aaron con gesto preocupado.

-Hablaré con ella- dijo Lily.

Ya por la noche, los chicos habían llegado al despacho de Krum.

-Bien. Los chicos que comiencen a _pulirrr_ esas escobas- dijo Krum. –Las chicas tenéis que reparar las ramitas rotas de estas de aquí.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos y Aaron buscaba acercarse a Kath, que aun estaba muy molesta con él y no le dirigía la palabra ni para darle la hora. Krum los miraba divertido. Aaron y Kath apenas habían hecho su trabajo ya que el primero no paraba de hablarle a ella y ella solo lo ignoraba, pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Así erran vuestros _padres_…- le dijo Krum a Alex con un movimiento de barbilla hacia la conflictiva pareja.

-Usted los conoció cuando estudiaban en el colegio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius.

-Profesor, ¿es verdad que usted fue novio de tía Hermione?- preguntó Aurim.

-No, perrro si fui con ella a un baile. Cuando yo vine a Hogwarts participaba en el _Torrneo_ de los _trrres_ magos. Así conocí a _Herrrmione_- dijo Krum.

-¿Tío Ron y usted eran amigos?- pregunto Lily.

-¡No! _Rrron_ me detestaba _porrrque_ fui con ella al baile. Cuando dábamos paseos _porr_ los _terrrenos_, él nos seguía. _Varrias_ veces lo vimos- dijo divertido Krum.

-¿Usted y papa eran amigos?- dijo Sirius.

-Tampoco… Pero nos _rrrespetábamos_. De hecho yo pensaba que él _erra_ el novio de _Herrrmione_- dijo Krum.

-Eso si que es gracioso… El tío Harry de novio de la tía Hermione- dijo Aurim.

-No me di cuenta de que ella estaba _enamorrada_ de _Rrron_. Discutían _porr_ todo…- dijo Krum riendo.

-Entonces usted es el tipo al que se refirió el señor Weasley…- dijo Aaron pensando en voz alta. Cuando vio que todos, incluida Kath, lo miraban, comprendió que eso había sido un gran error.

-¿_Rrron_ te habló de mi?- pregunto Krum con curiosidad.

-Ehh… bueno. El día del baile Kath estaba con un idiota, y ese tipo estaba a punto de besarla, así… Así que yo estaba a punto de irme del baile… El señor Weasley me contó lo que le había pasado a él en un baile con la señora Weasley. El dijo… ¡ejem!… que ella había salido con otro tipo y que ellos lo pasaron mal- dijo Aaron, rojo de la vergüenza que le daba contarle eso a todos. –Así que me animó a que sacara a bailar a Kath.

-¿Te ibas a ir?- dijo Kath.

-Tu estabas con otro- dijo él mirando al techo.

-Yo quería ir contigo… pero no me invitaste…

-Siempre que iba a hacerlo llegaba alguien para interrumpir- dijo él, mirando disimuladamente a Sirius. -Y cuando por fin estuvimos a solas ya habías quedado con ese idiota.

-Ejem, pero al final fuisteis juntos… Eso es lo que importa…- dijo Susi para romper esa escena, que estaba siendo algo incomoda para los demás.

A las diez de la noche Krum los escoltó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Kath y Aaron estaban algo adelantados a ellos y hablaban en voz muy baja. A la pelirroja por fin se le estaba pasando el enfado y al menos ya le hablaba a Aaron. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y esta les abrió, antes de que Kath entrara Aaron la cogió de la mano. Ella lo miró y él dijo:

–De verdad que lo siento.

–Lo se.

Krum y Aaron bajaron a las mazmorras no sin antes advertirles que al día siguiente los esperaba a la misma hora en su despacho.

-¿CÓMO OS HABÉIS ATREVIDO A PORTAROS DE ESA FORMA? SIN DUDA LOS GENES POTTER HAN PODIDO MAS QUE LA EDUCACIÓN QUE OS HE DADO- bramó el vociferador que estaba ante Sirius y Lily y que imitaba la voz de su madre.

-Oye- se escucho en voz muy baja. Sin duda esa era la voz de Harry.

-¡COMO VUELVA A ENTERARME QUE HABÉIS SIDO CASTIGADOS DE NUEVO QUEMARÉ TU ESCOBA Y TU MUÑECA!

Alex y Kath se miraron, al mismo tiempo que Aurim miraba a su hermana. Samantha miraba a Sirius con ternura. Los demás chicos de la mesa estaban que se doblaban de la risa. En la mesa de Slytherin, Aaron, que conocía lo estricto que era su padre, miraba hacia el techo esperando que algo igual llegara a sus manos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw Kendall les miraba con regocijo. Aunque aun era victima de las burlas por lo ocurrido en el partido.

Pig, la vieja lechuza de Ron, se posó frente a Kath con una carta. Afortunadamente no se trataba de un vociferador.

-¿Crees que papá está enfadado?- dijo Alex.

-No me preocupa papá… Mamá es la que me preocupa. Papá lo tomara con más humor… Su expediente en el colegio no es el mejor, ni tampoco el del tío Harry.

_**Kath y Alex**_

_Papá y yo estamos decepcionados de su mal comportamiento. Se que Víktor os ha castigado, así que obedecedlo. No queremos mas quejas sobre vosotros._

_**Mamá y Papá.**_

-Todo esto es muy raro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alex.

-Mamá no pasaría por alto que uno de los profesores le mandara una lechuza acusándonos de algo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no fue cualquier profesor. Fue el tío Krum.

-No, si fuera de papá la creería. Pero mamá es más estricta. Además ella nos daría la oportunidad de explicar que pasó, y la carta indica que ya nos cree culpables.

-Pobres de los primos.

-Si, todos se han reído de ellos.

-Siento lo que te pasó- dijo Samantha a Sirius cuando ambos se dirigían a los invernaderos.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien no se burló- contesto Sirius con una sonrisa amarga.

Los días siguientes Krum puso a los chicos a pulir algunas escobas, pero por lo regular les contaba cosas acerca de su colegio y de su paso por varios equipos profesionales de quidditch, así como los países que había conocido, con lo que el castigo era más llevadero.

-Tenías razón, Kath. Esto es muy raro- dijo Susi.

-Si, tus padres no os enviaron nada, los míos fueron poco creíbles, el tío Harry no hizo nada y la tía Ginny sobreactuó.

-¿Crees que debemos de preguntárselo?

-Creo que es mejor preguntárselo a tío Krum… Podemos decirle que lo sabemos todo.

-Prima, no sabemos nada. Solo tenemos sospechas…

-Si, pero tío Krum no lo sabe- dijo Kath con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Esa noche, en el despacho de Krum...

-Llegais_ prronto_.

-Profesor, lo sabemos todo- dijo Susi sin dar rodeos.

-¿Queee?- dijo Krum con la boca demasiado abierta.

Esa era la reacción que Susi y Kath esperaban, así que Kath decidió improvisar un poco.

-Si tío, el tío Hagrid nos lo acaba de contar- afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿_Hagrrrid_ os lo ha contado? ¿Qué os dijo?- preguntó alarmado Krum.

-Todo- dijo Susi.

-El por qué del castigo.

-Siento _haberros_ castigado, _perrro_ _Harrry_ me pidió que os _cuidarra_. Después del atentado _contrrra Alexandrra_, _vuestrros_ _padrres_ temían que algo os _pudierrra pasarr_…

-¿Atacaron a Alexandra?- preguntó Alex -¿Está bien?

-¿No os los dijo _Hagrrrid_?- preguntó el búlgaro confundido.

-Hagrid no nos ha dicho nada- dijo Susi. –Tenías razón, Kath. Tuviste una muy buena idea

-¿Qué?- dijo Krum algo molesto.

-Perdona, tío Krum, pero sospechábamos del castigo y de la actitud de nuestros padres y esta era la única forma de enterarnos- dijo Kath.

-_Vuestrros padrres tendrran_ que _explicarros…_

Minutos después Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron salían por la chimenea de Krum. El búlgaro los había puesto al tanto de lo que habían hecho Susi y Kath. Hermione no podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había hecho su hija. Ron y Harry se miraban entre ellos, hasta que Harry le dijo a Ron:

–No puede negar que es su hija…

Después de que Hermione les explicara a los chicos la situación peligrosa por la que atravesaban y de que los chicos prometieran portarse bien y pasar sus ratos libres con Hagrid o con Krum, todos pudieron retirarse a descansar.

-Hoy comenzaremos- dijo Sallomon.

-Si, cuantos más podamos tomar de una sola vez será mejor- dijo Yates.

-Así será menor el riesgo- dijo Lawssons.

-¡Harry, date prisa! Hay que ir a la oficina enseguida- dijo Ron, cuya cabeza estaba en la chimenea de la habitación de Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó el moreno que apenas se despertaba. -Hoy no teníamos que ir tan temprano…

-Rápido, allí te lo explicaré. Es urgente, no tardes- dijo Ron antes de desaparecer.

-Al fin llegas Potter- dijo Kingsley.

Harry vio que había al menos diez aurores en la oficina, incluidos Ron y Cromak.

-Harry, ayer por la noche desaparecieron al menos treinta magos y brujas- dijo Cromak.

-En una de las casas en la que irrumpieron los traidores había un niño que se escondió bajo la mesa. Pudo ver y escuchar algunas cosas. Kingsley ha extraído el recuerdo para que podamos verlo- explicó Ron.

No había nada raro. Una familia de magos. Estaba el padre sentado leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea. La madre salía de la cocina y se disponía a aparecer mágicamente la comida. Había dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico que jugaban naipes explosivos. Cuando la puerta explotó, de inmediato entraron dos magos vestidos de negro. Uno era Sallomon, el otro era McNair, uno de los fugados de Azkaban. Aturdieron al padre y a los más jóvenes. La madre intentó sacar su varita pero no pudo. Sallomon apiló los cuerpos y con un traslador los desapareció. Lo más interesante fue lo que McNair dijo a Sallomon.

-Estos cuatro servirán bien, los dementores los aprovecharan durante un buen rato.

-Esos malditos han secuestrado gente para dársela a esos monstruos- dijo Ron.

-Debemos de acabar con ellos lo antes posible- dijo Cromak.

-Ni Voldemort se había atrevido a hacer eso- dijo Harry.

-Hablaré con el Ministro, debemos de dar una alerta inmediata- dijo Kingsley.

-Esos dos ya están casi muertos- dijo Yates.

-McNair, Lestrange, sacadlos de la celda y llevadlos a la cámara del amo- dijo Sallomon.

-Estos han durado poco- dijo la voz.

-Eran escoria mágica amo- dijo Bellatrix.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos amo?- preguntó Sallomon.

-Bella, haz lo que te ordené.- dijo la voz –Úsala.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_- dijo Bella apuntando al primero de los desafortunados con la varita que su amo le había dado. –Mortuum Corpus Voltum Vitem Mortuum-

-¿Habías visto esto antes?- preguntó Yates a Sallomon.

-Nunca. Pero en una de las misiones, en Rumania, un brujo tenebroso tenía a su servicio más de una veintena de estos seres. Después de eliminarlo tome uno de sus diarios y ahí venía el hechizo. Es magia negra del más alto calibre- dijo Sallomon.

-Dicen que el amo le enseñó a ella todo lo que sabe- dijo Robins.

-Puede ser- dijo Yates.

-Pero ella siempre ha tenido fama de ser una bruja hábil y poderosa.

-Muchos de los aurores temían encontrarla porque no eran rivales para ella.

-Y vosotros, ¿no os daba miedo encontrarla?

-No- contestó Sallomon. –Nosotros la encontramos.

-Robins, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios trucos. No tenemos nada que temer a Bellatrix- dijo Yates.

-Es poderosa, pero aun ella dudaría en enfrentarnos.

-Nada. No hemos encontrado nada- dijo Harry.

-Calma, Potter. Están cubriendo bien sus rastros- dijo Kingsley.

-Si no habíamos podido hacer nada contra Bellatrix antes… ahora que hay mortifagos y traidores con ella será casi imposible detenerlos- dijo Ron.

-Además tienen a esa… bestia…- dijo Cromak.

-No os desaniméis. Hace diecisiete años se logró detener a Voldemort, y teníais diecisiete años. Ahora sois aurores bien entrenados. No dudéis de que vamos a detenerlos. Nada puede ser peor que Voldemort-dijo Kingsley.

-Ron, tú y Harry nos inspiráis. Para los más jóvenes vosotros sois verdaderas leyendas. Dos chicos que lucharon y derrotaron a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Gracias a vosotros la comunidad mágica tuvo años de paz- dijo Cromak.

-Tiene razón. No hay que desanimarse. Vamos a encontrarlos y esta vez acabaremos con ellos- dijo Ron.

-Si- dijo Harry, –eso haremos.

-Además, Harry, hace años teníamos a la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts para desentrañar cualquier misterio… Ahora tenemos a la inefable mas inteligente de todas- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si… además están mis sobrinas. que siguen los pasos de su madre y su tía- dijo finalmente mas animado Harry.

-¿Veis? Hay muchos motivos para no fallar- dijo Cromak.

Los días siguientes los aurores siguieron los pocos rastros que habían dejado los traidores, que los llevaban a nada. Tampoco habían registrado más ataques de los dementores.

-_Harrry, Rrron,_ venid rápido. Estoy en el _ministerrrio_ de magia. En el departamento de los misterios- comunicó el patronus de Krum a Harry y a Ron.

Segundos después ambos aurores se aparecieron en el ministerio de magia y recorriendo todo el camino hacia el lugar en que los esperaba Krum.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Ron, que tenía ya su varita fuera y lo miraba todo con desconfianza.

-Nada, _Rrron_- dijo Krum al ver los nervios de su amigo.

-Ayer charlaba con Víktor acerca del día del ataque, y me di cuanta de que Perkins sabia lo que buscaba. El quería saber cosas sobre el velo- dijo Alexandra.

-_Alexandrra trrbaja_ con la bestia y los _dementorres_, _perro_ ella _trrabajó_ algunos años con _Herrrmione_ en su investigación del velo- dijo Krum.

-Recordé que desde que yo era aun estudiante Robins siempre trataba de enterarse de lo que hacia Hermione. Y ahora estaba como mi ayudante. El día que Hermione vino para invitarme a Grecia, Robins escucho una pequeña parte de la conversación- dijo Alexandra.

-Así que decidí que bien _podrriamos interrrogarrlo_, _parra estarrr segurros_ de que él no tuvo nada que _verr_ con el ataque. _Perro_ al _llegarr_ no lo _encontrramos_- dijo Krum.

-En el ministerio no lo echaron de menos porque como yo tenia varios días de permiso, pensaron que él estaría en casa conmigo- dijo muy molesta Alexandra.

-Ese fue un grave error por parte de tus superiores- dijo Harry.

-Ahora mismo pediremos a Kingsley que inicie una búsqueda- dijo Ron. –Si lo encontramos y no tuvo nada que ver, será decisión de tus superiores el dejarlo o no entre los inefables.

-Pero si tuvo algo que ver, debemos sacarle toda la información. Eso nos puede llevar a los mortifagos- dijo Harry.

-Yo estoy casi segura de que él tiene algo que ver con el ataque- dijo Alexandra.

-Me contasteis que la bestia _muerrta_ _desaparreció_ del _ministerrrio…_

-Si, todo parece indicar que hemos encontrado a otro traidor más- dijo muy molesto Ron.

-Calma, amigo. Ya sabemos quien es, lo atraparemos.

-El sabe que Hermione es la encargada de la investigación del velo. Ahora ella es la que está en más peligro- dijo angustiado Ron.

-Pondremos más gente vigilándola, no la dejaremos sola a ninguna hora.

-¿Qué hechizo utilizó Perkins?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-No lo se, antes de que intentara sacarle información a la inefable Crane, me dijo que usaría ese hechizo- dijo Robins.

-¿De donde lo sacó?- dijo Bellatrix.

-No me lo dijo, pero creo que debió de haberlo aprendido con su anterior jefe.

-Es una lástima que esa tal Lovegood este muerta- dijo Yates.

-No me enseñó como hacer el hechizo, pero si me enseñó a rastrearlo- dijo el inefable.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- preguntó la voz.

-Perkins aseguró que si, que ya había hecho esto antes y que nunca había fallado.

-Ese tonto nunca intentó entrar a un lugar tan bien protegido- dijo la bruja.

-Comenzare a hacer todo lo necesario para llegar a ella amo- dijo Robins.

-No quiero que llegues a ella. Quiero que encuentres la forma de entrar a su casa. Según Perkins el hechizo crearía un vínculo y nosotros podríamos seguirte, ¿cierto?

-Si, amo. Así funciona el hechizo. ¿Quiénes me acompañarán, amo?- preguntó Robins.

-Nadie. Lo harás solo. Toma esto. Si estás en peligro llámanos y podremos ir contigo y entrar a esa casa. Cuando estés seguro de que la inefable está en casa actívalo y llegaremos. Destruiremos la casa y a los que estén y cogeremos a la inefable y su investigación.

-Es necesario que apenas veas que ella esta ahí, nos llames. Todo debe de ser muy rápido. Nadie debe de darse cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde- le espetó Sallomon.

-En unos días estaré totalmente listo para hacerlo- dijo Robins.

-Bien- dijo la voz.

-Weasley no olvidará ese día- dijo Yates.

El domingo tocaba visita a Hogwarts. Los adultos y los más pequeños estaban muy contentos por que verían a los chicos. Todos estaban muy animados.

Mia les enseñaba los pequeños progresos que había tenido con su varita ahora que había retomado sus clases con Ron. Sin embargo Kath parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada, mamá- contesto la pelirroja.

-Pareces preocupada- dijo Ron.

-Lleva varios días así- dijo Aaron, que llegaba con sus padres.

-Ven, hija. Vamos a caminar un poco- dijo Ron. –Volveremos más tarde.

Kath y Ron caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron más allá de la casa de Hagrid. Allí, Ron se sentó en un tronco seco, e invitó a su hija a hacer lo mismo.

-Estas preocupada por lo que le pasó a Alexandra, ¿verdad?

Kath no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada. Ron reconoció ese gesto, así que con su mano levanto gentilmente la cara de ella, y vio que estaba llorando.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, hija.

Una vez más Kath no dijo nada. Solo se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Ron la abrazó. Kath era una chica muy fuerte y era muy raro que llorara. Hasta en eso se parecía a su madre. El pelirrojo la abrazaba con ternura mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara.

-No quiero que os pase nada a vosotros… Ni a los tíos, ni a los abuelos.

-No pasará nada- dijo Ron, -de verdad.

-Pero ya atacaron al abuelo y a Mia y los gemelos… Y no nos lo contasteis y ahora a Alexandra…

-Los abuelos ya no viven solos. Están en casa, con nosotros- dijo Ron. –Y el abuelo ya está bien.

Kath se abrazó a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo. Ron comenzó a recordar algo similar que había pasado diecisiete años atrás.

-Te voy a contar algo hija… ¿Conoces la historia del tío Harry?

-Si- contestó ella.

-Cuando él dejo el colegio para buscar los restantes Horcruxes que destruirían a Voldemort, mamá y yo fuimos con él y…- comenzó a narrar Ron.

-------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

-¿Que te pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada- dijo la castaña evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

-Has estado muy callada. No me has reñido por nada.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras?

Hermione intentó fingir, pero lo que sentía fue más fuerte que ella, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

-Estás asustada, ¿no?- dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione se abrazo a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió la necesidad de sentirse protegida. Ron así lo entendió y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Nunca se me dio bien la adivinación, pero te puedo asegurar que saldremos de esta- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Voldemort terminará por encontrarnos… y no podremos hacer nada… para salvarnos… ni a Harry…- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-NO. Harry conseguirá derrotar a Voldemort y terminará esta guerra. Y nosotros vamos a terminar juntos y vamos a ser felices- dijo Ron –No nos va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Ron?- dijo ella mirando al pelirrojo a la cara.

-Porque se que pasará. Porque luchamos por algo que vale la pena. Porque hemos arriesgado mucho por vencer a Voldemort. Porque no dejare que te pase nada… ni a Harry… porque merecemos ser felices- dijo Ron, más tratando de convencerse a si mismo que a Hermione.

La castaña se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia Ron por animarla a ella y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tienes razón, Ron. Vamos a ganar esta guerra.

-No puedo morir en esta guerra.

-No digas eso, Ron- dijo ella. -Tú no puedes morir- y una vez más las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse a sus ojos.

-Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo él. Ron no se lo decía a ella, se lo decía a él mismo. -Hermione yo…- comenzó a decir Ron.

-¡Demonios! El frió es insoportable- dijo un malhumorado Harry que acaba de entrar a la cueva en la que se escondían -¿Interrumpo?- dijo el moreno al ver las caras con las que lo miraban sus amigos.

----------------------------------------------fin del flashback----------------------------------------

-Teníamos diecisiete años, Kath, y nos enfrentábamos al brujo tenebroso mas poderoso que ha existido. Tenía muchos seguidores y criaturas tenebrosas. Ni el ministerio había podido hacer algo contra él.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo se, todos tenemos miedo. Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, estamos preparados. El tío Harry y yo hemos entrenado durante años para ser aurores, y no dejaremos que nada os pase. Además está la Orden, que nos ayuda, y en el departamento de Aurores quedan todos los aurores jóvenes que no permitirán que el mal triunfe, hija. Si pudimos detener a Voldemort cuando teníamos diecisiete años, podremos detener a cualquier brujo. Solo hay que tener paciencia.

-Si, papá- dijo Kath mas tranquila.

-¿Sabes por qué vamos a detener a los malos?

-Por que sois aurores- dijo Kath como si fuera obvio.

-No, porque así como mamá y yo teníamos mucho que hacer cuando peleamos contra Voldemort, tú, y tus hermanos y tus primos tienen mucho más que hacer aun. Y Harry, la Orden y los Aurores nos vamos a encargar de que vosotros podáis hacer todo lo que queráis. Además, mamá y yo tenemos mucho más que hacer. Verte ganar tu placa de prefecta, tu premio anual, verte graduada y eligiendo una profesión… Y... si fuera necesario… entregarte en el altar a ese tal, Aaron. Mamá y yo queremos ser abuelos… Hay muchas cosas por las que ganar, hija.

-Gracias, papá- dijo Kath.

-Te prometo que no va a pasarles nada ni a ti ni a tus hermanos ni a mamá

Kath y Ron volvieron con los demás. Nadie preguntó nada, no había necesidad. Susi había ya tenido una plática con sus padres y con Hermione y la habían puesto al corriente de todo.

-Estáis empeñados en superar todo lo que hicieron ellos- dijo Bill, señalando a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Pobre Víktor, engañado por dos alumnas…- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Oye, no son dos alumnas cualesquiera. Son mi hija y mi sobrina- dijo Ron orgulloso.

-Nosotros nunca engañamos a ningún profesor- dijo la castaña.

-No Hermione, ustedes engañaron a todo mundo cuando se escaparon después de mi boda- dijo Bill en el tono más sarcástico que pudo adoptar provocando que el trío se sonrojara.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Aurim.

-Eso nunca nos lo habíais contado- dijo su hermana.

-Oye…eso es personal- rogó Harry.

-Pues la abuela se despertó temprano. Los días anteriores a la boda los había hecho trabajar muy duro, así que preparó el desayuno favorito de Hermione. Cuando estuvo listo subió a la habitación de Ginny a avisarles para que bajaran, y solo encontró a Ginny, profundamente dormida- dijo Bill.

-La intachable tía Hermione puso algunas gotas de poción del sueño en mi jarra de agua. Yo me tomé un vaso antes de dormir y no supe nada más- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione.

-¡No te dormías! Solo hablabas sobre que Harry te había sacado a bailar y de que había estado muy romántico… ¡Y nosotros teníamos que preparar todo para irnos!- dijo la castaña justificándose.

-La abuela, salio corriendo a la habitación de Ron pensando lo peor.

-¿Sospechaba de que se querían escapar?- preguntó Alex.

-No, creía que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Kath, Susy, Aurim, Sirius y los adultos se rieron. Los más pequeños no entendieron lo que Ginny había dicho.

-Pero no los encontró por ningún lado. Ni a Harry. Ese día en la madriguera solo estaban los abuelos, Charlie, Kya y Ginny. Llamaron a Fred y George a su apartamento para que ayudaran a buscarlos. Encontramos una nota que había dejado Hermione, en la que se disculpaba por la forma en la que se habían ido y pedía perdón- dijo Bill.

-¿Y que pasó después?- dijo Sirius.

-La abuela se desmayó y el abuelo juró que castigaría a esos tres hasta que fueran ancianos. Fred y George estaban furiosos porque no los habían invitado a ir con ellos y Ginny, bueno….- dijo Bill.

-No te atrevas a contárselo…- dijo la aludida.

-Ginny no paró de llorar en varios días y de maldecir a Ron y a Hermione- dijo Arthur.

-También decía que Harry era un idiota repelente y sin sentimientos- dijo Molly.

Todos los niños reían al ver las caras de Harry y Ginny.

-No te preocupes, compañero- dijo Ron. –Ginny sabe que si tienes sentimientos.

-Gracias, Ron- dijo Harry –Pero habría sido mejor si también dijeras que no soy un idiota repelente…

-Ahhh, si. Bueno, no eres un idiota…- dijo Ron.

-Tampoco soy repelente.

-¿Lo veis?- dijo Sirius – ¡Es de familia! Mi abuelo, mi padre…

-Tu no eres repelente primo- dijo Kath mientras abrazaba a Sirius. -Eso no lo heredaste del tío Harry.

Los siguientes días los aurores habían estado muy ocupados. Habían desaparecido más magos y brujas. Familias enteras habían sido sacadas de sus casas, y se tenía registro de que más de una veintena de vagabundos muggles habían desaparecido.

-La situación es insostenible- dijo Kingsley.- Scrimgeur está molestando a todas horas pidiendo respuestas que no puedo darle.

-No hemos podido encontrar nada, esta vez no ha habido nadie que escapara de ellos- dijo Cromak.

-Lo que están haciendo no tiene nombre- dijo Harry.

-Si que lo tiene- dijo Ron. –Secuestro, tortura y asesinato.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo!- corría gritando Rabastan Lestrange.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha avisado de algo Robins?

-No, señor. Pero venga a ver lo que ha pasado con los dementores- dijo Lestrange.

-¿Nos han traicionado?- preguntó el amo.

-No… Hay más…- contestó Lestrange.

Lestrange y su amo recorrieron los oscuros pasadizos del lugar en el que se escondían y llegaron al sitio en el que habían encerrado a los secuestrados con los dementores.

-Ayer por la noche cuando encerramos a los demás prisioneros había solo una veintena de dementores y hoy hay por lo menos el doble de ellos.

-Busca a Bellatrix y dile que se entreviste con alguno de ellos. Que les pregunte como es que se han multiplicado.

-El amo quiere saber. ¿Cómo es que se han multiplicado?- preguntó Bellatrix.

El dementor abrió la boca, o lo que parecía ser la boca y de ella salio una nube gélida y nauseabunda. Instantes después se escucho una cavernosa voz.

-Hay muchos prisioneros. Tienen mucha energía. Nuestra raza es así. Así fuimos creados. Si hay poco alimento para nosotros nos debilitamos. Pero si hay mucha energía para alimentarnos simplemente nos multiplicamos. Somos indestructibles.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Tu raza llegó casi a la extinción después de que El señor tenebroso fue destruido- dijo Bellatrix.

Por toda respuesta el dementor alzó su capucha. Bellatrix, imaginándose lo que el dementor estaba a punto de hacer, sacó su varita y lanzó su patronus. El dementor retrocedió. Bella llamó a su patronus y sonrió.

-Jamás pensamos que tenías algún recuerdo feliz- dijo Sallomon sorprendido.

-Pensábamos que era el único encantamiento que no podías realizar- dijo Yates irónicamente.

-Ya veis que os equivocabais- dijo ella. -Hay mucho de mí que os sorprendería…

-Lo dudo- dijo Sallomon. –Sabemos todo lo que hay que saber de ti.

-Aun podría darte algunas sorpresas- dijo Bella mirándolos con desprecio antes de salir.

-Bahh, una mortifaga no es rival para nosotros- dijo Yates.

-Claro que no, hay clases Yates. Soy una mortifaga, siempre lo he sido. Pero ustedes solo son…traidores. No hay nada más despreciable que eso- dijo Bellatrix.

Sallomon y Yates sacaban ya sus varitas cuando vieron la figura del amo que estaba frente a ellos con su varita levantada. De la punta salía una luz verde.

-No más peleas, ¿queda claro?

-Si, señor- dijeron Sallomon, Yates y Bellatrix.

-Hoy será el día. Granger se arrepentirá de todas las que me ha hecho- se decía a si mismo, Robins. –Hasta ahora el hechizo ha funcionado. He podido entrar a todos los lugares en los que Crane ha estado y ese estupido novio suyo no se ha dado cuenta. Ahora solo falta que entre en casa de Granger para que pueda capturarla y a toda su investigación con ella… Y sin la ayuda de esos idiotas traidores.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- dijo Ron.

-Por la audiencia- contestó la castaña.

-No veo el por qué de los nervios. No es la primera vez que te reúnes con los miembros del consejo de inefables.

-Esta vez es diferente- dijo ella. –Esta vez estará presente el inefable Rowling.

-¿Y ese que tiene de especial?

-Es el inefable supremo. Presidente del consejo de inefables de Inglaterra y líder de la confederación de inefables.

-Relájate. Todo va a salir bien. Sabes que yo estaré contigo.

-Espero que te dejen entrar esta vez…

-Inefable Weasley, Auror Weasley, pueden pasar. El consejo les esta esperando- dijo uno de los inefables que custodiaba una de las puertas.

-Hemos analizado detenidamente el informe que entregó a este consejo. Y el mismo ha decidido que la presencia de la Inefable Rowling es más que necesaria.

Ron y Hermione enseguida se fijaron en la mujer que estaba en el centro del presidium. Era una anciana de rostro amable que los miraba con mucho interés.

-Hermione Weasley, hemos revisado detenidamente la información que has recabado acerca del velo y estamos gratamente sorprendidos. La confederación internacional estaba segura de que tras la muerte de Arthemisa Lovegood no podríamos desentrañar el misterio del velo. Los hallazgos encontrados en Grecia son alentadores. Así como la combinación de métodos muggles y mágicos para extraer información de la hija de Arthemisa Lovegood- dijo la Suprema Inefable Rowling.

-Auror Weasley, sabemos por los informes de la inefable Weasley que gracias a usted se logró la decodificación del cuaderno de la inefable Lovegood. Además de la seguridad que usted y el grupo que lidera junto al auror Potter han proporcionado a la inefable Weasley y a la inefable Crane. Este consejo le está plenamente agradecido. Ahora bien, comenzaremos el análisis de la información- dijo el inefable Greystone.

Ron apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su oído para desearle suerte y decirle que la esperaba en el departamento de aurores. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado ya a tener que esperar fuera a Hermione y se comenzaba a girar para retirarse. Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando…

-Ronald Weasley, es usted bienvenido a quedarse a esta reunión. Usted sabe todo lo que hay en los informes. Y no solo eso. Usted estuvo y ayudó a su esposa a recopilar todo lo que nos ha traído. Justo es que pueda quedarse, en caso de que ese sea su deseo- dijo la Suprema Inefable Rowling.

-Eeehhh, si, por supuesto que me quedo- dijo Ron un poco nervioso.

-¿Como lo estará pasando Hermione?- se dijo Alexandra.

-_Segurro_ que está bien- dijo Krum.

-Esta mañana cuando hablé con ella estaba muy nerviosa- dijo la inefable.

-No _deberría_ de _estarrlo._

-Yo estaría igual o peor. No todos los días conoces al supremo inefable.

-¡Lily! ¡Estas _perrdiendo_ el _control_! ¡Ten más cuidado o _podrrias_ _hacerrte_ daño!

-Lo siento, profesor- dijo Lily que había retomado el control de su escoba.

-Lo logré. He podido entrar a Hogwarts y ni las barreras ni los hechizos de protección me han detectado. Al amo le encantara saber esto. Ahora estoy seguro. Las barreras de la casa de Granger no me detendrán- pensaba Robins, que miraba detenidamente a Krum y Alexandra, escondido cerca del campo de quidditch. –Solo falta que la estupida de Crane visite a su amiga y será mia.

-Inefable Weasley, este consejo analizó el detallado informe de sus descubrimientos acerca del velo, y por supuesto de sus hallazgos en Grecia y estamos gratamente sorprendidos por toda la nueva información que encontró- dijo Greystone.

-Esta audiencia es para que nos explique cuales son los nuevos avances después de haber estudiado y procesado al información que encontró en Grecia, referente al mago Basiles, a quien desde ahora podemos atribuirle la creación del velo- dijo uno de los ancianos inefables.

-He logrado descifrar la mayoría de la información encontrada- dijo Hermione. –Basiles creó el velo, pero este velo es realmente un portal que comunica el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos.

-Inefable Weasley. Décadas atrás los primeros inefables que comenzamos el estudio del velo pensamos que era un portal.Sin embargo un portal tiene la característica de dejar pasar, pero también de regresar y este velo solo deja pasar porque nadie nunca ha regresado de él- dijo Rowling.

-Aun me faltan algunas tabletas por descifrar, y estoy segura de que hay mas información en Grecia, pero puedo adelantarles un poco de lo que descubrí…- comenzó a narrar Hermione.

"El mago de la antigua Grecia, y sacerdote del dios Hades, Basiles, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una sacerdotisa de Apolo (dios de la danza, la música, la sanación y la medicina, la arquería y la razón) llamada Aleteia. Por más que Basiles intentó cortejarla sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Aleteia estaba secretamente enamorada de un sacerdote de su mismo templo, Philos.

Basiles, en su afán de ayudar y honrar al dios del inframundo había trabajado hasta la extenuación en una puerta que comunicara el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos.

En su desesperación, y empujado por el desamor y el rechazo de Aleteia, Basiles concibe un desquiciado plan. Empujaría a Aleteia a través del arco y luego la rescataría para ganarse su aprecio y su gratitud y que ella finalmente lo amara. Cuando llegó el momento la sacerdotisa se resistió y se defendió con uñas y dientes para no ser arrojada al otro lado del arco. Basiles, en su afán por someterla acabó asfixiándola casi hasta la muerte. La arrojó a través del velo y se dispuso a preparar los hechizos para traerla de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Pero no funcionaron. No conseguía invocar su alma hasta el arco de nuevo así que Basiles pidió ayuda al dios Hades. Hades consintió en acercar el alma de Aleteia hasta Basiles pero ella no salió. Basiles la llamó decenas de veces por su nombre pero ella no parecía oírle, o no le reconocía o simplemente le ignoraba. Finalmente acabó por alejarse del arco y Basiles no pudo volver a invocarla. Furioso consigo mismo y con los acontecimientos, el mago consiguió cerrar el paso desde el mundo de los vivos al de los muertos a través del arco. Dejó abierto el paso en sentido inverso por si alguna vez, el alma de Aleteia lo recordaba por fin y venía a buscarle. Basiles se acurrucó junto al arco por el que había lanzado a su amada y se emparedó con él dentro. Cuando el hambre y el frío lo atenazaban Hades le visitó en sueños y le comunicó que sus esfuerzos por cerrar la entrada al inframundo eran inútiles. Había sido creado, en algún lugar, un arco igual al primero por el que llegar al mundo de los muertos.

-Esto que usted nos cuenta parece una fabula, un mito. ¿Cómo es que está tan segura de lo que dice?- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-La gran mayoría de los mitos son ciertos. Siempre han existido mitos, leyendas, fabulas acerca de magos y brujas, de dragones y unicornios. En fin, nosotros sabemos que existen, por que son parte de nuestro mundo, y hemos sido nosotros, los mismos magos los que nos hemos encargado de hacer pensar a los muggles que no existimos. Esto que acabo de narrar estaba grabado en tabletas antiquísimas y estaba en un templo. El cadáver del mago basiles estaba allí, y había un portal, igual que el que hay en este edificio- dijo Hermione.

-Aun así, es necesario hacer más prue…- continuó diciendo el anciano.

-Inefable Weasley, este consejo está satisfecho con los innumerables progresos que ha obtenido. Pensamos que después de la lamentable desaparición de la inefable Lovegood, nadie seria capaz de desentrañar el misterio del velo- dijo Rowling. -Auror Weasley, su ayuda ha sido invaluable para nosotros, le agradecemos que cuide tan bien a nuestra inefable.

-Seguiré colaborando con mi esposa en lo que sea necesario- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.

-En ese caso, la audiencia ha terminado. Inefable Weasley cuando tenga más información para nosotros, informe al inefable Greystone, para que él nos haga llegar sus descubrimientos. Que tengan un buen día- dijo la Suprema Inefable antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse.

-Jamás pensé que fuera una mujer- dijo Hermione.

-Ni yo- dijo Ron.

-La mayoría de los inefables apenas conoce a alguno de los miembros del consejo. Hasta ahora nadie de los jóvenes conocía a más de tres integrantes- dijo Hermione.

-Bahh, ellos son inefables comunes…

-Ron, tienen el mismo rango que yo.

-Si, pero tu no eres igual que ellos- dijo Ron. –Tu eres la inefable mas inteligente y además la más hermosa bruja que ha pisado este mundo.

-Ohh, Ron- dijo Hermione enternecida. –Tú eres mi príncipe.

-Solo puedo ser tu príncipe por una razón- dijo él. -Porque tú eres mi princesa.

-Ya ha tardado demasiado. La mayoría de las reuniones que tuvo antes duraban poco tiempo. No más de media hora- decía Alexandra.

-Calma, _Rrron_ esta con ella- dijo Krum.

-Es que ya debería de haberse comunicado conmigo- dijo Alexandra.

-Quizás este ocupada…

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora que sea mas importante que esto?

-Alexandra debe de estar que se sube por las paredes- dijo Hermione riendo.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron, que tomaba una esponja para mojar la espalda de Hermione.

-¿Es que no la viste esta mañana? Estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

-Seguro que esta con Krum.

-¿Tu crees?

-Esos dos han estado muy juntitos… A Krum se le van los ojos cada vez que ve a Alexandra.

-Pues están a mano… Por que a ella se le cae la baba cuando lo ve.

-Es raro, pero sucedió.

-¿Por qué es raro? No tiene nada de raro que se gusten.

-Él estuvo enamorado de ti y yo le gustaba a ella.

-Es cierto- dijo ella con una sonrisa,- es raro.

-Deberíamos ir a su casa, quizás ya han llegado- dijo Alexandra.

-No, debemos _esperrar_ a que nos llamen.

-Pero es que quizás son malas noticias- dijo Alexandra.

-Calma, ya llevas mas de dos _horrras_ con lo mismo.

-Pero es que es imp…- decía Alexandra antes de que Krum la besara, allí, en medio del campo de quidditch.

-Es impor….- trató de decir de nuevo, pero otra vez Krum no la dejo terminar.

-Importante- dijo ella finalmente, pero Krum nuevamente la besó.

-¿Te sigue _parreciendo_ _imporrtante_?

-No, ya no- contesto la inefable que comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-Un profesor debería dar ejemplo y no andarse besando delante de los alumnos- dijo Snape que había apenas llegado al campo. –Señorita Crane, aquí están los libros que me pidió. Tenga mucho cuidado con ellos. Los quiero en las mismas condiciones en las que se los entrego- y después se fue.

-¿Habéis visto?- dijo Rupert Nash. -El profesor Krum tiene novia.

Los niños comenzaron a hacer comentarios y a soltar risas respecto de la nueva pareja, que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de lo rojos que se habían puesto.

-El _entrenamiento_ ha _terrminado porr_ hoy- dijo Krum

-Hola Alexandra.

-Ehhh, hola Alex, hola Lily- dijo la inefable.

-Te pareces a mi hermana- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Siempre que está con Aaron termina por ponerse tan roja como vosotros- dijo la niña.

-Lily… -dijo Krum visiblemente sonrojado.

-Al profesor Snape no le ha hecho gracia- dijo Lily.

-El profesor está amargado- dijo Alex.

-¿Quá ha pasado?- dijo Susi. –Vi a varios de tus compañeros que entraban al castillo y reían mucho.

-Ahh, es que el tío Krum besó a Alexandra en el campo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si- afirmó Lily.

-¿Un beso?- dijo Susi.

-Si, como los que tú le das a tu novio- dijo Alex.

-Alex- dijo Susi. –Pero es que él es un profesor…

-¿Y qué?- dijo Lily

-Es que… el reglamento…- dijo la prefecta.

-¿Y los prefectos de sexto si se pueden besar en las rondas?- dijo Alex.

-Ahhhhhhhg, Kath me juró que no se lo contaría a nadie- dijo Susi más roja que un tomate.

-No ha sido Kath- dijo Lily.

-¿Fue Sirius? Le perdoné un castigo con la condición de que no se lo contara a nadie…

-Nooooo… Te vimos- dijo Alex.

-Hace dos semanas teníamos hambre, y baje por comida a las cocinas. Lily me acompañó y os vimos- dijo Alex

-Por Merlín, que vergüenza…

-Por fin- dijo aliviada Alexandra después que la nutria plateada se desvaneciera.

-Vamos- dijo Krum y ambos salieron del colegio para después aparecer afuera de la casa de Hermione y Ron.

-Os esperábamos- dijo el pelirrojo cuando les abría la puerta.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Algo ha ido mal?- dijo Alexandra rápidamente apenas estuvo frente a Hermione.

-Cálmate- dijo la castaña. –Todo salió muy bien.

-Es que tardaron mucho tiempo…- dijo la joven inefable.

-Si, la audiencia duró más de lo acostumbrado, pero todo salió bien. Al final el consejo está de acuerdo con el desarrollo de la investigación.

-Pero ¿conociste al Supremo Inefable?- preguntó Alexandra.

-Dirás la Suprema Inefable- dijo Ron.

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó Alexandra boquiabierta.

-Yo tampoco lo imaginaba- dijo Hermione.

-Apuesto a que si lo decimos nosotros, se molestan- dijo Ron a Krum en voz muy baja.

-Te he oído, Ronald…

-_Rrron_ tiene _rrrazón._

-Nosotras solo nos sorprendemos de que los hombres permitan a una mujer ser la líder- dijo Alexandra.

-No es por que nos sorprenda que tenga la capacidad de ser la líder- dijo muy ufana Hermione.

-_Siemprrre_ tienen que _decirr_ la última _palabrrra_- le dijo Krum a Ron por lo bajo.

-Dímelo a mi que la conozco desde los once años- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Te sigo oyendo, Ronald…

-Bueno, ¿y si la audiencia no duró tanto tiempo por qué hasta ahora no nos llamaron?- preguntó Alexandra.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, no sabían que contestar a Alexandra.

-Estábamos tomando un baño- dijo Hermione ruborizada.

-Hum, pues bien debieron llamarnos antes y tomar el baño después- dijo la joven inefable.

-Por fin. Esa estúpida tardó mucho, pero al fin está en casa de Weasley- se dijo Robins. Segundos después estaba dentro de Grimmauld Place. El hechizo que Perkins había puesto sobre Alexandra funcionaba a la perfección. Sabía que su amo le había ordenado que tan pronto entrara activara el hechizo para que pudieran entrar a destruir la casa y llevarse a Weasley y su investigación. -Con esto seré el favorito del amo. Yo solo llevare a Weasley y su investigación ante él.

-Entonces, Hermione, el velo es un portal al mundo de los muertos como creíamos- dijo Alexandra.

-Si. La entrada está en el departamento de los misterios, en la cámara de la muerte. La salida creo que es el portal que encontré en la tumba de Basiles- contestó la castaña.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha regresado…- dijo Alexandra.

-No, y ya estoy comenzando a pensar una teoría acerca de cómo volver.

-¿No has pensado en pedirle a Harry que ponga a algunos de los miembros de la Orden a vigilar la casa, por dentro y por fuera?- dijo Alexandra.

-No, esta casa es tan segura como Gringotts o Hogwarts. Nadie que no sea invitado puede entrar con los nuevos hechizos que pusieron los miembros del consejo, Kingsley, Harry y Ron. Nadie que no sepa la dirección se podría aparecer, ni siquiera por las chimeneas. El número doce de Grimmauld Place es la casa de magos más segura que pueda existir.

-Al Amo le encantará saber esto- pensaba Robins, que escuchó todo lo que Hermione y Alexandra conversaban.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Harry- dijo Ron a Harry que salía de una de las chimeneas.

-Tus padres tenían curiosidad acerca de la audiencia- contestó el moreno.

-¡¡INTRUSOOOOOO!! ¡¡INTRUSOOOOO!! ¡¡HAN ENTRADO EN LA CASA!!- gritó Walburja.

-Calla- dijo Robins lanzándole un desmayus a la pintura de Walburja.

-No te atrevas a moverte- gritó Ron.

-¡Cuidado, va a _usarrr_ su _varrita_!

-La orden llegará en segundos- dijo Harry.

Un aura dorada cubrió a Robins. Ron, reconociendo lo que era, se aferro a Robins. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de coger a Ron por la túnica. Un instante después los tres habían desaparecido de Grimmauld place.

-¡Suelta la varita!- dijo Harry.

-Ya no la necesito- dijo burlonamente Robins. -Aunque desobedecí al amo, al final tengo un regalo mejor para él.

-Este lugar lo conozco…- dijo Harry. -Es el cementerio donde Voldemort renació.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso, estaba más ocupado interrogando a Robins.

-¿A quien sirves?- insistía Ron.

-Ya lo conocerás. En unos minutos estará aquí para eliminarlos.

-No estaremos aquí para entonces- dijo Harry. – ¡Demonios! ¡Hay un hechizo anti aparición!

-Es solo parte del hechizo… Debería de haberlo activado en tu casa, Weasley. Para que el amo entrara por tu esposa y su investigación. Destruirían la casa y nos iríamos. Pero intenté atraparla yo solo, ese fue mi error. El amo se molestará, pero cuando le diga la dirección, con ella podrá entrar libremente. Además se alegrará de saber que han formado la Orden del Fénix. Podremos coger a tu mujer y a tu hija en el momento que deseemos y la investigación del velo será nuestra. Mi señor estará satisfecho con mis servicios porque podrá terminar con ustedes.

-¿Quién es tu señor?- preguntó Harry enfurecido.

-Su nombre no lo se. Pero tiene muchos sirvientes. No debería decírtelo, pero ahora que vas a morir, no importa que lo sepas. La bestia que ataco en Wiltshire es del amo. La creó con tecnología muggle. La fuga de reos en Azkaban fue idea del amo y los secuestros de magos y muggles también. Los dementores están con nosotros y el amo quiere crear un ejército de inferis. Algunos gigantes pelearán con nosotros, igual que los licántropos… Esta vez no podréis ganar… y vuestras familias serán torturadas hasta la muerte o la locura.

-Mira- dijo Harry.

Apenas Ron se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Harry decía comenzaron a aparecer decenas de mortífagos. Algunos eran viejos conocidos, los que pelearon junto con Voldemort, otros más eran desconocidos para ellos, nunca los habían visto.

-Rápido, Harry. Hay que invocar una barrera. Seguro que la Orden y los Aurores ya nos buscan. Solo tenemos que aguantar y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

-Si- dijo el moreno, que de inmediato comenzó a invocar una barrera.

-Aun no nos ven- dijo Ron.

-Si, es una suerte que hallan aparecido al otro lado del cementerio.

-No podréis huir. Nadie puede aparecerse aquí, y vosotros no podéis iros tampoco. El hechizo de Perkins está muy bien pensado y está ligado a mi- dijo muy jactancioso Robins.

-Ron, están apareciendo más y ya han empezado a buscar.

-Pronto el amo va a poder entrar en tu mansión y la buscará, la torturará y cuando tenga lo que quiere la matara…

-¡Cállate! ¡Jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a Hermione!- bramó Ron.

Robins reía a carcajadas, estaba fuera de sí.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Harry- dijo Ron.

-Lo se, es la única forma- dijo Harry.

En ese mismo instante la barrera fue acribillada por decenas de maldiciones imperdonables. Al mismo tiempo una figura aparecía atrás de los mortífagos. Montaba en la bestia, y a su lado estaba Bellatrix, junto a Sallomon y Yates. Por más que trataron de ver la cara del líder, los resplandores de las maldiciones se lo impidieron.

-No vamos a aguantar mas- dijo Harry – ¡Eeh! ¿Qué haces?

-Cuando te diga ya, usa la aparición- dijo Ron, que tenía a Robins a sus pies. Los ojos del inefable brillaban. Ron tenía sus manos puestas sobre las sienes de Robins, y de sus manos se desprendía gran cantidad de energía. Harry vio que Ron parecía estar muy débil, así que el moreno lo tomo del brazo.

-Ya- dijo Ron.

Inmediatamente Harry y él desaparecieron del cementerio para aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

-Todo está bien. Solo fue agotamiento. Un gasto enorme de energía- dijo Ginny.

-Ron, compañero, ¿estás bien?- dijo Harry.

-Si, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Amor, Grimmauld Place ya no es seguro- dijo Hermione.

-Todo esta a salvo, créeme. Robins no molestará más.

-Ron, no lo mataste- dijo Harry.

-Lo se, Harry. Hay castigos peores que la muerte- contestó Ron. –Si lo hubiera matado, los mortifagos nos habrían eliminado. Sin darnos tiempo a aparecernos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Harry.

-Hace años, en una de las visitas a Dumbledore, el me recomendó que leyera un libro que habla de la energía mágica. Parecido a cuando en una boda se cambia la energía interna con la pareja. Con esa energía puedes llegar a hacer magia sin varita. Dumbledore y Voldemort podían hacerlo- dijo Ron. – Leí que si tú dejabas ir toda tu energía contra la mente de una persona, la destruías. Solo quedaba un cascaron, que sentía, pero que ya no tenia nada. Ni recuerdos, ni forma de comunicarse. Lo convertías en un objeto inanimado. Eso hice con Robins. Los mortifagos estarían mas preocupados por no dañarlo para tener la información que querían que por matarnos.

-Pero, ellos trataran de entrar otra vez- dijo Ginny.

-No, usando legeremencia me di cuenta de que quien echó el hechizo a Alexandra fue ese tal Perkins, y Robins solo estaba ligado al hechizo. Ahora nadie de ellos podrá usarlo- dijo Ron. –Estuve a punto de ver el rostro del que llaman "Amo" pero no pude. Me estaba debilitando mucho y tenía que terminar con la mente de Robins. Lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? Ron, gracias a ti estamos vivos- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ron.

-Amor, ¿quieres que hablemos?- dijo Hermione, pensando que Ron se sentiría culpable por lo que le hizo a Robins.

-No, cielo, se lo merecía- dijo Ron adivinando lo que Hermione estaba pensando. –Ya te lo había dicho. Esta vez haremos todo lo que sea necesario para terminar con ellos y poder estar en paz de nuevo

-Bien dicho, hermano.

-Estúpido- dijo la voz. –Algo tan sencillo y falló…

-Señor, por medio de la maldición Cruciatus podríamos intentar sacarle algo de información- dijo Yates.

-Hacedlo- contestó el Amo fríamente.

Después de mas de tres horas…

-Nada, solo grita y llora. Pero nada, parece que…- dijo Bellatrix.

-Que Weasley y Potter le hicieron algo- dijo Sallomon.

-No servirá de nada. Aunque estuviera bien, con la tortura que le aplicamos ya debería de estar loco- dijo Yates.

-Dejadlo entonces- dijo la voz del amo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-Podríamos dárselo a los dementores- propuso Sallomon.

-O matarlo y hacerlo inferi- dijo Yates.

-NO- dijo el Amo. –Dádselo a mi mascota para que se entretenga…


	15. Chapter 15 Huerfano

Capitulo 15: Huérfano

Athena se balanceaba sobre la cabeza de Winky mientras la elfina la llevaba hasta el salón. Hermione tomó la carta de la pata del ave y la abrió.

Queridos papá y mamá:

Todos estamos bien. Solo quería pediros permiso para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aaron en su casa. Es este fin de semana y sus padres se encargarían de recogernos a todos en Hogwarts y traernos de vuelta el domingo. Hay planeada una acampada en el jardín. Suena divertido, ¿verdad?

No insistiré si os vais a preocupar demasiado por la seguridad y esas cosas…

Sirius, Aurim, Lily y Alex también están invitados, entre otros…

Un abrazo enorme

Kathleen W.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Hermione a Ron después de leer la carta en voz alta.

-Pues que no irán-resolvió Ron.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió y guardó silencio con la vista puesta en la alfombra.

-No seas tan estricto, Ron-le dijo Harry.- Son niños. Tienen que divertirse.

-Claro. Además los Yaxley son de la Orden… A mi me caen bien aunque él es un poco…

-¿Presumido?-dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-¿Presuntuoso?-añadió Ron.

-Supongo…-accedió Ginny.-Pero son buenas personas.

Ron resopló y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Tú que opinas?-le preguntó a Hermione.

-Que deberían ir.

Ron se dio por vencido.

-Está bien. Que vayan.

Hermione estaba haciendo limpieza en el despacho. Una vez al mes se decidía a ordenar los cientos de pergaminos que entraban en la habitación. Los revisaba, los clasificaba y guardaba si eran importantes o los destruía si ya no eran útiles. Alguien tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. Hermione preguntó quién era y tras oír la voz de la visita, abrió la puerta con su varita.

-¡Luna! ¡Que alegría verte!-dijo abrazándola.

Kara estaba a su lado, mirándolo todo con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Hola, Kara. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-Hola, señora Weasley-dijo Kara con timidez.

Hermione llamó a Winky para que llevara a Kara a jugar con Mia y los gemelos. Luna y ella tomaron asiento.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Hacía mucho que no venía a Inglaterra. Además me dijiste que era importante.

-Lo es.

-¿Ginny no está?

-No, está en San Mungo. Llegará a la hora de la cena.

-Bueno, pues cuéntame eso tan importante.

-Pues… verás… Se trata del arco… Esto… Luna, no podemos traer de vuelta a tu madre.

Luna se quedó unos segundos sin habla.

-Bueno… no albergaba muchas esperanzas la verdad.-Las manos le temblaron en el regazo.

-Ya se muchas cosas sobre el arco, Luna-le dijo Hermione estrechándole las manos con las suyas.-Tu madre desapareció por ese arco. Y yo siento que debo contarte lo que se… Además, me ayudaste mucho en su día. Hacía años que no te hablaba del arco y no es justo… Por eso, además de contarte lo que ya se, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Grecia, donde pretendo, por fin, acabar la investigación.

-¿Pero no debería acompañarte Ron?

-Ron está demasiado ocupado ahora. No quiero distraerlo ni alejarlo de su puesto. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

-Nunca he estado en Grecia-dijo Luna con rostro soñador.

-Hola, señora Yaxley-saludó educadamente Kath.

-Hola, Kath. Bienvenida. Y bienvenidos todos-le contestó la mujer sonriendo. –Vamos a llevar el equipaje al jardín, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hay que empezar a montar las tiendas!-añadió con entusiasmo.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?-preguntó Aaron.

-Vendrá en seguida, querido. Ha ido a recoger tu regalo de cumpleaños-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-_¡Especto Patronus!_

-¡Muy bien, Mia!-reía Ron al ver el denso fulgor plateado que desprendía la varita de Mia.-Descansa por hoy, cada día vas mejorando.

-Pero papá, mi _patronus_ no tiene forma de animal-gimió la niña.

-No tengas tanta prisa-le dijo Ron a su hija menor, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla y la mejilla.-Cada vez lo conjuras con más fuerza. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco adoptará forma y batirás el record de la familia en conjurarlo a la edad más temprana… Tengo hambre… ya debe ser la hora de cenar. Vamos a buscar a mamá.

Los dos bajaron de la sala de prácticas hasta el despacho de Grimmauld Place. Allí se encontraba Hermione escribiendo febrilmente con su pluma favorita.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?-le preguntó Ron desde la puerta.

Hermione levantó una mano para indicarle que esperara mientras terminaba de redactar la carta. En unos segundos puso el punto final. Firmó, satisfecha y guardó el pergamino en un sobre, después de doblarlo. Pig voló desde lo alto de un mueble hasta la mesa. Hermione le ató la carta y la lechuza salió volando con ella. Hermione se levantó para ir hasta la puerta y acompañar a Ron y a Mia hasta la cocina, desde donde ya les llegaban los aromas de las recetas de Winky.

-¡Harry Potter! Harry Potter, señor, la cena está lista.

-¡Bieeeeeen!-gritaron los gemelos.

Los niños saltaron de sus escobas y corrieron hacia Dobby. Éste, al ver a los gemelos aproximarse, echó a correr hacia la casa para que lo persiguieran. Era uno de los tantos juegos. Harry descendió al suelo y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Ginny aterrizó elegantemente junto a él.

-¿Estás cansado?-le preguntó sonriendo y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

-Cansado, no. Agotado-le dijo él también sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa. –Creo que me estoy haciendo mayor para el quidditch…

-Exagerado-rió Ginny. Suspiró profundamente.-Tenía ganas de volver a casa. Me gusta estar en Grimmauld Place con Ron y Hermione pero echo de menos el aire libre que tenemos aquí.

-Lo se. Yo también. Por eso te propuse venir a pasar la tarde.

-¿Nos quedamos a dormir?-rogó Ginny.

-No. Será mejor que volvamos a Londres. Todos juntos estamos más seguros.

-Bueeeeno-accedió Ginny mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Hermione comía con rapidez. Algo inusual en ella. Ron lo notó y le preguntó si aun tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Mmm… No exactamente-titubeó Hermione.-O sea, tengo que hacer pero…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ron levantando una ceja, ya que Hermione se había quedado callada.

-Es que tengo que hacer algo con Alexandra…-improvisó.- Cosas de mujeres… ya sabes…

-Vas a acabar atragantándote, Hermione-dijo Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ron seguía sin estar convencido pero dejó el tema porque tuvo que coger al vuelo los vasos que un momento antes estaban sobre la mesa. Mia los había hecho levitar con su varita por debajo de la mesa.

Hermione acabó de cenar rápidamente, le dio un beso a Ron y otro a Mia y se despidió de todos, alegando que tenía que ir al apartamento de Alexandra. La inefable subió hasta el despacho y selló la puerta por dentro. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu de una cajita sobre la chimenea y los lanzó dentro de esta.

-¡Alexandra! ¡ALEXANDRA!

Alexandra llegó corriendo al salón chorreando agua y mal envuelta en una toalla de baño blanca y esponjosa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás muy roja… ¿estás enferma?-dijo Hermione mirándola con gesto preocupado.

-No, en absoluto…será del agua caliente… Estaba en la ducha, por si no lo habías notado-dijo con un poco de impaciencia.

-Bueno, es igual. Necesito que seas mi coartada con Ron-dijo Hermione sin rodeos.

-¿Coartada? ¿Para qué necesitas una coartada?-Alexandra frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué planeas, Hermione?

-Nada…

Alexandra arqueó una ceja.

-No tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hermione hablando muy deprisa.-Solo necesito que me cubras con Ron. Le he dicho que estaría aquí contigo. Si te pregunta por mí, dile que fui al Departamento de Misterios a por unos libros y envíame un _patronus_ inmediatamente para que me de prisa en volver. ¿Lo harás?

-Si… pero…

-Estupendo. Gracias, Alexandra. Adiós.

Y Hermione desapareció de la chimenea. Alexandra se quedó dos segundos más en el suelo. Había un charco de agua y todo el salón y el pasillo estaban mojados. Se levantó, dejando caer la toalla para que absorbiera el charco, y se dirigió de nuevo al baño.

-¿_Ocurrre_ algo?

-Hermione me preguntó por un libro… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Hermione apenas estuvo un minuto en el despacho. Deshizo el hechizo de la puerta cogió una bolsa de viaje de debajo de la mesa y se desapareció.

Las calles de Hogsmade estaban tranquilas y solitarias. Era más de medianoche y apenas había luces encendidas en el pueblo. Una varita se alzó en la oscuridad y una voz gritó:

-_¡Incendio!_

El pomo de la mansión no cedió al primer intento y tampoco lo consiguió el hechizo _Alohomora_. Con el conjuro _Reducto_ la puerta voló por los aires.

Todo el mundo dormía en Hogwarts. Todos…salvo el perenne conserje, que patrullaba los pasillos del castillo con la esperanza de cazar a algún alumno que estuviera fuera de la cama a horas no permitidas. Fue él quien vio el resplandor anaranjado del fuego en el pueblo y se dirigió, cojeando pero lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la habitación de la directora.

Kath despertó en su tienda. Había luz en la casa. Luz y ruido. Ruido de cosas que se rompían. Agitó a Lily, que dormía a su lado, para despertarla. Cuando su prima abrió los ojos le tapó la boca con la mano y le indicó que guardara silencio. Kath sacó la cabeza de la tienda y miró hacia la casa. Había varias siluetas que se dibujaban a través de las cortinas. Varias… demasiadas. Gateó hasta la tienda contigua. Y susurró el nombre de Aaron. El niño despertó rápidamente y percibió en seguida el peligro. Kath se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y se dio prisa en llegar a la tienda de Alex y Sirius. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Alex estuviera dormido y no explorando por ahí. Abrió la cremallera de un tirón y su hermano dio un respingo.

-¿Y Sirius?-susurró Kath.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

Kath se giró y vio que Aaron sacaba de la tienda de Samanta a ésta y a Sirius. Había tres tiendas más con invitados de la fiesta y Sirius, Kath y Aaron avisaron a sus ocupantes. Una vez todos estuvieron fuera Aaron les indicó que le siguieran. Gatearon en silencio echando miradas hacia la casa. Un grito sonó en la casa y todos los cristales estallaron. Kath tapó a Alex con su cuerpo a la vez que sintió el de Aaron muy cerca de ella. Con el miedo dibujado en sus ojos volvieron a ponerse en movimiento, apremiados por Aaron.

Llegaron hasta la base del tronco de un árbol enorme. Aaron sacó su varita y tocó una de las raíces. Esta y otras muchas se apartaron y en su lugar apareció un hueco. Lily y Alex, que eran lo más pequeños, entraron los primeros. Uno a uno, en silencio y mirando con inquietud hacia la casa, fueron descendiendo por el agujero. Kath intentó conjurar su _patronus_ para llamar a su padre pero Sirius y Aaron la cogieron de las muñecas, interrumpiendo el hechizo, para obligarla a que bajara. Cuando todos estuvieron abajo y Aaron se disponía a cerrar el refugio se escuchó un terrible grito procedente de la casa.

-¡PAPÁ!

Ron se levantó de un salto de la cama. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Lo había soñado? El corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho. Miró al otro lado de la cama. Seguía solo, Hermione no había vuelto. Miró el reloj.

-Las 4 de la madrugada. ¿Dónde demonios está?-dijo en voz baja mientras salía de la cama.

Caminó descalzo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Mia. La encontró profundamente dormida en su cama. Decidió bajar al despacho. Conociendo a Hermione, era capaz de seguir allí haciendo quién sabe qué. Apenas le dio tiempo a ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Una oca plateada se materializo delante de él:

¡Papá, ven rápido! , dijo la voz de Kath.

-¡Ron!-Harry llegó corriendo por el pasillo.-Están atacando Hogsmade.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Harry cogiéndolo de un brazo.

Ron se zafó de él.

-Le pasa algo a Kath y no se donde está Hermione.

Harry dudó unos instantes.

-Está bien. Ve a ver los niños. Yo iré a Hogsmade. Y no te preocupes por Hermione, seguro que está bien-Harry desapareció.

Ron lo hizo un segundo después.

Apareció en el jardín de los Yaxley. Había varias tiendas de campaña. Se aproximó sin perder de vista la casa. Las tiendas estaban vacías. Descalzo, y vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama, caminó sobre la hierba tan rápido y silencioso como un pensamiento. Alcanzó la puerta de atrás y ésta se abrió sin dificultad. Dentro todo estaba destrozado. Esquivó con sigilo los objetos y cristales diseminados por el suelo.

Los fragmentos de vidrio se le clavaban en las plantas de los pies, pero el auror no lo notaba. Los sentidos de Ron estaban concentrados en el más mínimo ruido o movimiento a su alrededor. Continuó la inspección pero un minuto después tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que había llegado tarde. No encontraba ni a los Yaxley ni a los niños. Una vez cerciorado de que se encontraba solo en la casa, se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Elliot!-llamó.- ¿Yaxley, estás ahí?-Nadie contestó.- ¡Lilian!-Silencio.- ¡Aaron! ¡Kath! ¡Alex!

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de Ron. Si estaban escondidos ya deberían haberle contestado. Temió que hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

-No, no, no… -murmuraba, recorriendo la casa en sentido contrario, esta vez a paso más ligero. Salió al jardín. Un sudor frío le cubría la frente y el torso desnudo.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-gritó, ya al borde de la histeria.

Le temblaron las piernas y calló de rodillas al suelo. Escuchó algo. Allí, a cuatro patas sobre la hierba no podía ver qué se había movido tras las tiendas de campaña. Apretó con fuerza la varita y se preparó para saltar por si alguien le atacaba. Percibió un movimiento justo detrás de la tercera tienda más cercana a él.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!-gritó Ron con todos los músculos en tensión.

Lentamente, una cabeza y un brazo con la varita en alto aparecieron de detrás de la tienda.

- ¿Tio… Ron?

Ron dejó escapar de golpe el aire que se había paralizado en sus pulmones. Se levantó, tropezó y calló de rodillas con las prisas. El niño caminó hasta él y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Sirius… ¿estáis todos bien? ¿Dónde están los Yaxley?-le dijo cogiéndolo por los hombros.

Sirius dudó por un momento.

-¿Es que no están dentro de la casa?

Ron no quiso seguir con el tema.

-¿Estás tú solo?

-No, Kath y los demás están abajo. Aaron nos llevó a la bodega. ¿Qué pasa, tío Ron?

-Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora os voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Por dónde se entra a la bodega?

Sirius lo guió rápidamente hasta las raíces del árbol. Aaron abrió la entrada y los niños empezaron a salir. Lily y Kath salieron llorando del agujero y se lanzaron al cuello de Ron. Éste se fijó que Aaron lanzaba sombrías miradas hacia la casa. Una vez los diez niños estuvieron fuera, Ron cogió un saco de dormir de una de las tiendas.

_-¡Portus!_- susurró tocándolo con su varita.

Harry encontró Hogsmade ardiendo por los cuatro costados. El calor y el humo eran insoportables y apenas se podía avanzar porque las casas y edificios se derrumbaban sin previo aviso. Intentaron enfriar las llamas para poder atravesarlas pero el fuego era demasiado grande y virulento. Finalmente optaron por retroceder y tratar de sofocar las llamas con el hechizo _Aguamenti_.

Ron y 10 niños cayeron de bruces sobre el frío suelo del vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó, y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.- ¡Mamá! ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!-llamó en voz muy alta.

En seguida se escuchó movimiento en los pisos superiores y poco después Molly y Ginny bajaban por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Ginny corriendo hacia su hija, que lloraba en silencio.

- Han atacado la casa…-murmuró Ron.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca. Arthur apareció en lo alto de la escalera apoyado en un bastón.

-Hijo, ve a Hogsmade. Parece que hay problemas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los chicos.

-¿Ha vuelto Hermione?-preguntó Ron con preocupación.

Molly y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra.

-No la hemos visto al bajar…-empezó Ginny.

-Por favor, Ginny, encuéntrala-le dijo su hermano cogiéndole la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ron miró una vez más a los chicos y en especial a Aaron, que seguía muy serio, y desapareció.

Se apareció a las afueras del pueblo y tubo que ponerse una mano sobre la boca y la nariz para no respirar humo. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos.

-Bien, veamos… -Molly tomó el control.-Kath, y Samanta a la habitación de Kath. Lily a la de Mia. Sirius y Aaron con Alex, a su habitación. Ginny encuentra a Hermione y tráela aquí de las orejas si es necesario. ¡Winky!-la elfina se apareció junto a ella.- Prepara dos habitaciones para invitados, querida, por favor.

Ginny subió al despacho y comprobó que Hermione no estaba. Era muy tarde pero se suponía que estaba con Alexandra. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea y dijo la dirección de la inefable.

El salón del apartamento estaba vacío. Había algunas velas muy consumidas diseminadas por la habitación. La mayoría aun tenían llama.

-¡Alexandra!-dijo Ginny sin mucho convencimiento.-Alexandra, ¿estás en casa?

-¿Quién es?-se escuchó desde la habitación.

-Soy Ginny.

Alexandra abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió, anudándose sobre la cintura el cordón de un bata corta de seda.

-Ginny, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Hermione no está contigo?

Alexandra dudó. Hermione le dijo que tenía que cubrirla si le preguntaba Ron, no dijo nada de mentirle también a Ginny. Krum salió del dormitorio en ropa interior.

-Hola, Viktor-dijo Ginny reprimiendo una sonrisa.-Bueno, ¿sabes dónde está o no?-dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella.

-Ya se ha ido… Creo que dijo que iría al Departamento de Misterios a buscar algún libro.

-Está bien, voy para allá. Espero no haber interrumpido-dijo Ginny guiñándoles un ojo.- Adiós– cogió un poco de polvos flu de la chimenea y se metió dentro.-Y si veis a Hermione decidle que vaya a casa en seguida. ¡Ministerio de Magia!

Ginny desapareció entre llamas esmeralda.

-Hermione no está allí, ¿verdad?-preguntó Krum.

-En realidad no se donde está-dijo Alexandra sacando su varita.- _¡Expecto Patronus!_

Ginny salió de una de las chimeneas del Atrio, en el Ministerio. Subió al ascensor y descendió al departamento de Misterios. En la entrada había un auror apostado. Ginny lo conocía. Harry tenía buen concepto de él. Le preguntó si Hermione estaba allí pero él le dijo que la inefable no había pasado por allí en toda la noche.

Ginny empezó a angustiarse. Dio las gracias al auror y regresó en el ascensor hasta el Atrio. Allí conjuró su _patronus_.

Hermione tomaba notas febrilmente. Una gaviota plateada se posó sobre el muro de piedra.

Hermione, Ron te busca .

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

-Tenemos que acabar cuanto antes.

Cuando la gaviota se evaporó, un caballo plateado entró cabalgando por el pasillo.

Hermione, ¿dónde estás? Estamos preocupados .

Dudó unos segundos. En Londres ni siquiera habría amanecido. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Sopesó sus posibilidades. En 10 minutos había terminado.

-Tenemos solo unos minutos-indicó.-Así que deprisa. Tenemos que volver enseguida.

Los aurores consiguieron sofocar parte del incendio de Hogsmade. Ron y Harry consiguieron penetrar en la calle principal, guiando a los demás aurores. Lo poco que quedaba en pie estaba completamente carbonizado.

Era algo absurdo buscar supervivientes entre los restos ennegrecidos pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. Abrió una puerta quemada de una patada. No se había salvado nada. Y lo peor era que en el suelo, había dos cuerpos. Probablemente habían muerto por asfixia. Harry esperó que hubiese sido así, y que no hubiesen muerto quemados vivos.

-¡Harry!-dijo Ron desde fuera.-Aquí no hay nadie-dijo cuando su amigó salió- Quien haya hecho esto ya ha huído. El fuego está ya casi extinguido. Han llegado refuerzos. Kingsley quiere que vayamos a casa de los Yaxley.

Harry no dijo nada. Solo sacudió levemente la cabeza para indicarle a su amigo que lo había entendido.

Hermione se apareció en el despacho. Su bolsa de viaje iba cargada de pergaminos. La guardó bajo la mesa y salió al pasillo. Winky le salió al encuentro en segundos.

-¡Señora Weasley, señora!-chilló la elfina.- Todo el mundo la busca.

-Si…algo he oído. ¿Dónde está Ron?

-El señor Weasley está en Hogsmade.

-¿En Hogsmade? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione comenzando a inquietarse.

-Winky no lo sabe, señora-se disculpó Winky.

-Eeeh… está bien, Winky. Voy a buscar a Ron.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ginny al verla desde el otro lado del pasillo. Pero Hermione ya se había desaparecido.

Tocaron a la puerta muy suavemente con los nudillos.

-Adelante-dijo Alex.

Kath abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Claro-dijo Sirius, con cara seria.

Pero Kath no se movió.

-¿Aaron?-preguntó aun desde la puerta.

Él la miró desde la cama en la que estaba sentado y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ha vuelto tu padre? ¿Se sabe ya algo de mis padres?-preguntó Aaron mientras Kath se sentaba a su lado. Ella sacudió con la cabeza.

Aaron no volvió a hablar. Recostó la cabeza en el regazo de Kath y se quedó allí, sin decir nada y la mirada perdida. La chica no sabía que hacer, así que puso una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Aaron y empezó a acariciárselo.

Hermione llegó a Hogsmade y se quedó horrorizada. Todo estaba destruido. Algunos aurores sacaban los cadáveres carbonizados de las personas que habían quedado encerradas en sus casas. Sintió nauseas.

Se acercó hasta un grupo de aurores y les preguntó por Harry y Ron. Ellos no sabían a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban. Pero si sabían que el jefe de aurores los había enviado a otro lugar. Por lo visto, habían atacado una vivienda particular.

Molly golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y entró.

-Lily, cariño. Baja a desayunar.

-Si, abuela.

-Tu también, querida. Eeh...

-Samanta-le indicó Lily.

-Eso, si, Samanta… En la cocina está todo. Bajad… ¿Dónde está Kath?

-Creo que está en la habitación de Alex-dijo Samanta poniéndose los zapatos.

Molly fue hasta la habitación de su nieto y entró después de llamar. Alex y Sirius estaban sentados en una cama, mientras que Kath estaba sentada en otra. Aaron apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Estaba serio y con la vista puesta en el infinito.

-Chicos, el desayuno está listo-dijo en voz baja.

Kath miró a Aaron, que no hizo ningún gesto que dejara ver que tenía intención de moverse, y le dijo a Molly:

-Abuela, yo me quedo con Aaron.

Molly vaciló unos instantes.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente.- Os traeré algo para que os lo comáis aquí. Voy a despertar a Mia y los gemelos-les dijo a Sirius y Alex.- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a vuestros amigos?

-Claro, abuela-dijo Alex.

Ginny le servía el desayuno a su padre mientras que Winky lo hacía a Lily y Samanta, que habían sido las primeras en bajar a la cocina. Se escucharon pasos rápidos por la escalera y cuando Ginny abrió la boca para reñir a los niños por correr por la casa, Hermione entró.

-¡Hermione! Por Merlin, ¿dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Arthur. –Ron estaba como loco porque no sabía donde estabas.

-Fui…a Hogsmade-contestó entre jadeos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Pero ya… se habían ido… Los aurores me dijeron… que han atacado una casa…

-Si, Hermione-dijo Ginny muy seria.- Han atacado la casa de los Yaxley.

-¿QUÉ?-Hermione palideció.

-Ron y Harry deben estar allí.

-Pero… Pero… ¿y los niños?-y sólo en ese momento Hermione reparó en las dos niñas que había sentadas a la mesa.- ¡Lily! ¿Dónde están Kath y Alex?

-Están arriba, Hermione. Todos los chicos están bien-dijo Arthur.

-¿Y los Yaxley?

-Eso no lo sabemos-contestó Ginny.

-Voy para allá-dijo Hermione decidida, escaleras arriba.

-¡Hermione, espera a que vuelvan!-dijo Ginny persiguiéndola.

-No puedo, Ginny- y dicho esto desapareció.

-No hay rastro de los Yaxley por ningún lado. Debiste avisarme antes, Ron.

-Kingsley, yo tardé un minuto en llegar aquí desde que Kath me envió su _patronus_ y esto ya estaba vacío. Sólo quedaban los niños, que estaban escondidos en la bodega.

El jefe de aurores suspiró.

-No tenemos nada. No tenemos una pista, ni un recuerdo ni nada de nada-dijo Ron enfadado.

-Lo que tenemos es un niño que probablemente se ha quedado huérfano-murmuró Harry mirando por la ventana- Y una inefable que por fin aparece-añadió señalando con el dedo hacia el jardín.

-Merlin…-dijo Hermione, con las manos sobre la boca, cuando entró.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ron?

-No lo sabemos aun-dijo él con voz fría, pero Hermione no lo advirtió.

-¿Dónde están los Yaxley?-preguntó acercándose a él.

-No se sabe, Hermione-le dijo Harry.-Pero aquí no están.

-Hermione, vuelve a casa con los niños –dijo Ron, apartando la mano que Hermione había puesto sobre su brazo.-Ahora que por fin has vuelto te necesitan-y sin más salió de la habitación para subir a la planta de arriba.

-Ron…-intentó decir Hermione, pero Harry la cogió del brazo.

-Hazle caso, Hermione. Vete a casa.

Hermione, dolida por el trato de Ron, desapareció.

Ron inspeccionaba por tercera vez el segundo piso de la casa. Ahora que estaba amaneciendo, se hacía más fácil el registro. Entró en el que probablemente era el dormitorio principal, el de los Yaxley. La cama estaba deshecha. Ron se imaginó, con amargura, cómo el matrimonio habría sido sacado de la cama en plena noche.

Sin ningún motivo especial, Ron abrió uno de los armarios. Y, para su sorpresa y sobresalto, algo cayó a sus pies. Era un cuerpo. Un cuerpo pequeño y arrugado. No tenían conocimiento de que los Yaxley tuvieran un elfo doméstico. Parecía una hembra y llevaba anudada en la cintura una elegante servilleta de hilo. La elfina estaba inconsciente.

-¡Harry! ¡Kingsley!

Los aurores entraron a la habitación corriendo y con la varita en alto, pensando, quizás, que Ron tenía problemas. Pero lo que encontraron fue al pelirrojo levantando del suelo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo sin sentido de una anciana elfina.

Por segunda vez esa mañana. Hermione entró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

-Hermione, querida. Estás pálida-dijo Molly.

La señora Weasley se acercó hasta ella y la cogió por los brazos para sentarla en una silla.

-Te prepararé un buen desayuno.

-No tengo hambre, Molly-Hermione acarició el pelo de Alex, que estaba sentado a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás, mi vida?

-Bien, Mamá.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Kath está arriba con Aaron. Casi no ha hablado desde que llegamos-explicó Alex con gesto grave.

Un plato con tostadas y huevos aterrizó frente a Hermione.

-Come. Y luego subes a verlos-le dijo Molly dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Harry desde el vestíbulo.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia allí. No esperaban encontrarse con Ron portando a una elfina doméstica inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?-dijo Ginny mientras le cogía su pequeña muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

-En casa de los Yaxley-dijo Harry.

-Tiene el pulso muy débil. Subidla arriba.

-Suponía que dirías eso. Su familia era de la Orden. Estará mejor aquí-dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.

Hermione se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Cuando Ginny, Ron y Harry desaparecieron en los pisos superiores ella empezó a subir los escalones lentamente con una desagradable sensación.

La inefable Weasley encontró a Aaron en la misma posición en la que Molly lo había dejado. Hermione entró sin decir nada y se colocó al otro lado de Aaron. Le frotó la espalda con la mano mientras observaba una bandeja con leche y tostadas. Estaba intacta.

-Kath, cariño. Ve a comer algo. Yo me quedaré con Aaron.

Pero Aaron no se movió. Hermione lo agarró suavemente por los hombros y lo levantó, haciendo que quedara sentado, y a continuación lo abrazó y lo apoyó sobre ella.

Kath, con las piernas dormidas, se levantó de la cama con dificultad. Se quedó mirando a Aaron, que seguía con la mirada perdida. Dudó un momento, porque su madre estaba delante, pero finalmente se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

-No tardaré-le dijo. Y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Hermione se quedó a solas con Aaron.

-Aaron tienes que comer. No se que ha pasado esta noche pero encontraremos una solución.

La puerta se abrió.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Ron.

-No voy a dejar solo a Aaron. Cuando Kath vuelva, hablaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Como quieras. Estaré en el despacho. Procura no tardar, ya te he esperado suficiente por hoy- y sin más, Ron cerró la puerta.

Unos minutos después, Hermione entraba al despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ron estaba sentado al escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Hermione y se dio cuenta de que sonó demasiado impertinente.

-¿Que si quería hablar contigo?-dijo Ron como si fuera algo casual.-Pues si, resulta que si quería hablar contigo. ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Ya te lo dije… con Alexandra.

-¡HERMIONE, NO ME MIENTAS!

Ron gritó y se puso de pie apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te miento?-preguntó Hermione, ofendida.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Has ido sola a Grecia, ¿verdad? Has ido cuando te prohibí expresamente que lo hicieras.

-¡No he ido sola a Grecia!-dijo Hermione, y en parte era verdad.

-Es peligroso ir solo. Cualquiera lo sabe a estas alturas pero tú eres esposa y cuñada de aurores y además perteneces a la Orden. ¿No manejas suficiente información acaso sobre lo que está pasando?

-Yo…

-¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA?-gritó Ron.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione, y era cierto que lo sentía.

-¿QUE LO SIENTES? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTES? ¿QUE YO SUFRIERA POR TI? ¿NO ESTAR CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABA? ¿NO ESTAR CUANDO TUS HIJOS TE NECESITABAN?

A Hermione se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ron, lo siento muchísimo de verdad-dijo entre sollozos.-Era muy importante…

-¿Importante?-la cortó Ron.- Importante son los niños. Importante es tu marido. ¿Por qué crees que ahora hay tres familias en casa? Porque estamos más seguros juntos. Los Yaxley estaban solos y mira lo que ha pasado. Se los han llevado o les han hecho Merlín sabe que cosas… Creía que respetabas mi criterio… No te dije que no fueras a Grecia por capricho. Yo mismo habría ido contigo cuando las cosas estuvieran controladas…

-¡Pero las cosas no estaban controladas! ¡Y tu mismo me dijiste que era importante acabar la investigación!

-¡Claro que es importante! ¡Pero hay prioridades!- Ron sacudió la cabeza.- Hermione, temí que te hubieran capturado a ti también.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Me has decepcionado. No solo no respetas mis decisiones, sino que no estabas cuando hacías falta, y además tratas de mentirme. Eres una egoísta que solo piensa en su estúpida investigación. Me has decepcionado-repitió y se fue del despacho.

En la puerta se cruzó con Ginny que le dijo que la elfina, que se llamaba Wina, había despertado y le había sido extraído el recuerdo. Pero al ser consciente de lo sucedido se había puesto muy nerviosa y Ginny había tenido que administrarle una poción somnífera. Harry esperaba a Ron en el dormitorio que usaba en Grimmauld Place con Ginny. Ron volvió a entrar al despacho, ignorando por completo a Hermione, que se había sentado en una silla y derramaba lágrimas en silencio, cogió su pensadero y se fue en busca de Harry.

Mia entró al despacho de puntillas cuando su padre y su tía salieron.

-¿Mami?

Hermione se secó rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Mami, estás llorando?

-No, cielo-contestó ella, pero enseguida brotaron nuevas lágrimas.

-Papá te ha reñido. Lo he escuchado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Y lo ha hecho con razón, Mia.

-¿Hiciste una travesura?

Hermione sonrió a pesar del llanto.

-Desobedecí a papá. Y no me porté como una buena madre.

-A mi me pareces una buena madre-dijo Mia, y su madre volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias, cariño. Verás, hoy tendréis que portaros muy bien tú y los primos, ¿de acuerdo?-la niña asintió.- Los mayores tendremos cosas importantes que hacer así que debéis procurar no molestar. Díselo a los demás.

Mientras que Hermione, Ginny y los señores Weasley esperaban nerviosos en la cocina, Harry, Ron y Kingsley (que había llegado hacía rato) pasaron al menos dos horas encerrados en el dormitorio. Al cabo de ese tiempo, por fin bajaron a la cocina, pero solo para informar a los presentes que se había convocado una reunión en el cuartel general de la Orden.

Molly quedó al cargo de los chicos y todos los demás se fueron marchando en poco tiempo a la antigua casa de Dumbledore.

Casi toda la Orden se presentó, a excepción de los que hacían guardias esa noche.

-Puede que algunos ya lo sepáis-comenzó Harry-, pero tengo malas noticias que daros. Dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix han sido esta noche torturados en su propia casa y posteriormente secuestrados.

Un barullo general empezó a recorrer la sala que antaño había sido un comedor. Los presentes miraban a su alrededor, como buscando a los que faltaban, para adivinar quienes habían sido las pobres víctima de esos maleantes.

-Elliot y Lilian Yaxley han sido interrogados acerca de la Orden- continuó Harry, y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-¿Nos han descubierto?-preguntó Lee Jordan.

-No-intervino Ron.-Los Yaxley no dijeron ni una palabra acerca de la Orden. Pero eso ahora es lo de menos. Los han torturado, y los han capturado con vida. Puede que aun haya alguna posibilidad de recuperarlos y traerlos de vuelta.

-Por eso tenemos que estar todos atentos-continuó Kingsley.- Al más mínimo indicio de esta gentuza debéis comunicárnoslo.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado de lo que pasó?-preguntó Fred.

-Mi hija me avisó. Pero cuando llegué ya no quedaba nadie, salvo los chicos, que se habían escondido. El resto de las cosas las hemos sabido a través de la elfina.

-¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntó Neville de repente.

-Longbottom ya sabes que no sabemos quien…-empezó Kingsley.

-No me refiero a quién los secuestró. Me refiero a quien los torturó.

Ron y Harry cruzaron una mirada sombría.

-Fue Bellatrix, Neville-contestó finalmente Ron.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Además…-dijo Kingsley carraspeando-, bueno ya sabéis que Hogsmade ha quedado completamente destruido. Todos conocíamos a gente en el pueblo. Hemos buscado alguna prueba, pero no hay ni un solo testigo con vida y por otro lado el fuego ha borrado cualquier posible pista. Creemos que posibles futuros objetivos serían el ministerio o el mismo Hogwarts.

-Después de la reunión planificaremos los nuevos turnos de guardia reforzados. Pero antes hay otra cuestión que debemos solucionar. Alguien debe hacerse cargo de Aaron Yaxley, como su tutor. De él, y de la elfina, Wina-dijo Harry.

-Molly y yo nos haríamos cargo de él con gusto, si estuviéramos en la Madriguera.

-Harry, que se quede con nosotros-dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, nosotros tampoco estamos en casa. Y en casa de Ron no sería apropiado por… bueno, por Kath.

-Eso es absurdo-dijo Hermione.- Se pasan el año escolar juntos y se ven constantemente en vacaciones… A mi no me importaría que se quedara con nosotros.-Hermione miró a Ron.

-Está bien. Puede quedarse en casa de momento-convino Ron.

-¿Habéis obtenido algo de ellos?

-Nada, señor. Y en el estado en el que están…ya no se podrá sacar mucho de ellos.

-Pues dáselos a los dementores. Me molesta tanto grito…

-Ron, ¿podemos hablar?

-No me apetece, Hermione. Voy a explicarle a Aaron la nueva situación.

-Está bien. Yo también voy.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Aaron estaba echado en la cama mirando hacia la pared. Kath dio un respingo cuando su padre entró en la habitación y se apartó rápidamente de la cama. Ron se sentó en lugar dejado por su hija, y ésta y su madre se sentaron en la cama de enfrente, cogidas de la mano.

-Aaron. Aaron, mírame-dijo Ron, pero el aludido no parecía escucharle. Ron suspiró.-Escucha, Aaron. Hasta que tus padres aparezcan, seremos provisionalmente tus tutores.

-Mis padres no van a aparecer. Están muertos.

-No te niego que no lo hayamos considerado…pero aun es pronto. Puede que…

-¡Mis padres están muertos!-gritó Aaron incorporándose y mirando a Ron.

-Puede que sí. Pero si han muerto lo han hecho protegiéndote porque la gente que entró en tu casa anoche no consiguió siquiera que pronunciaran tu nombre. Si esto ha sido una tragedia para nosotros no puedo imaginar lo que supone para ti.

-¡No, no puede imaginárselo!

Ron no perdió la calma en ningún momento.

-Descansa. Mañana después del almuerzo volveréis todos a Hogwarts. Wina también se quedará aquí. Y te esperará hasta que volváis del colegio dentro de unas semanas.

El auror le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Aaron y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos durante unos segundos. Después se levantó y salió de la habitación para ir a su dormitorio.

Se quitó las botas y la ropa de calle y se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Aun era temprano para almorzar así que decidió descansar un rato.

Hermione entró a la habitación y lo llamó por su nombre, pero él se hizo el dormido y no contestó. Ella volvió a llamarlo y al no recibir respuesta salió cerrando la puerta.

Todos, salvo Ron y Aaron, bajaron a almorzar y más tarde a cenar.

Rondando la medianoche, Hermione entró de nuevo a su dormitorio. Ron estaba tumbado boca arriba con un brazo sobre los ojos. Cerró la puerta y empezó a cambiarse para meterse en la cama. Con el camisón puesto, Hermione se metió en la cama. Se tumbó de lado mirando hacia su marido y colocó una mano sobre su vientre. Ron se despertó, levantó el brazo que le tapaba los ojos y miró primero su vientre y luego a Hermione.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Ron.

Se quitó de encima la mano de Hermione y se levantó de la cama. Sin ponerse siquiera unas zapatillas, se fue de allí.

Hacía casi un día que Aaron no comía nada y le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en la cama. Salió de puntillas de la habitación de Alex y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entró, no la encontró vacía como habría deseado. Ron estaba sentado a la mesa, preparándose un sándwich de varios pisos.

Aaron, sin decir nada, se sentó enfrente de Ron. Éste acabó el sándwich, le puso una rebanada de pan encima y se lo pasó a Aaron antes de empezar a preparar otro.


	16. Chapter 16 Una nueva familia para Aaron

**Capítulo 16 Una nueva familia para Aaron.**

Al día siguiente Ron se levantó muy temprano y contrario a lo que siempre hacía, no despertó a Hermione con un beso. El pelirrojo se bañó y se vistió y después salió de la habitación para ir a la oficina de Aurores. Hermione, que acababa de despertar, se dio cuenta de que su esposo aun estaba enfadado con ella y prefirió no hacer nada por el momento.

-Ron, ya hay noticias- dijo Kingsley a Ron. –Dos aurores encontraron los cuerpos de los Yaxley.

-¿Donde?- preguntó Ron.

-En un rió. Un muggle dio aviso a la policía. Un mago que vivía cerca reconoció la foto que salió publicada en el profeta después de su desaparición. Se acerco a los policías, los desmemorizó y les aplicó un hechizo Confundus. Luego llamó a los aurores.

-¿Los torturaron?-dijo Ron con seriedad.

-Si, todo parece indicar que antes de matarlos los torturaron. Y después les lanzaron la maldición asesina- dijo el jefe de aurores.

-Kingsley- dijo Cromak que justo entraba a la oficina. –No lo vas a creer. Un mago y una bruja, junto con su bebe escaparon de los mortífagos.

Minutos después los tres aurores revisaban los recuerdos de la pareja. Vieron su captura y reconocieron a algunos de los traidores entre los mortifagos que los habían secuestrado. Vieron que los prisioneros eran usados para darles energía a los dementores.

Harry ya había llegado y veía ese recuerdo con Ron y los demás.

Los Yaxley tomaron las varitas de dos de los mortifagos y de inmediato invocaron sus patronus para alejar a los dementores. El bebe de la pareja estaba a unto de morir porque era muy pequeño para resistir el efecto de los dementores. Eliott voló la puerta de la celda y ayudado por su esposa, sacó a la pareja de allí. Trataron de usar la aparición para huir, pero había hechizos que lo impedían, así que corrieron hasta escapar. Cuando salieron al aire libre vieron que estaban en medio de un bosque. Los mortifagos los seguían, así que les ordenaron a la pareja que corrieran lo más que pudieran hasta que pudieran usar la aparición. Eliott les dio de las varitas y él y su mujer se quedaron para hacer frente a los mortífagos. Sabían que si huían con ellos nadie podría escapar porque serian aturdidos mientras corrieran. Esa era la única forma de salvar al bebe. Eliott dijo: "Aaron estará bien, estoy seguro que si no salimos de esta, Ron cuidará de el". El matrimonio estaba a más de cincuenta metros de los Yaxley, que combatían contra tres mortífagos. Bellatrix salió por fin y mató primero a Eliott y después a Lilian. La pareja y su hijo pudieron por fin usar la aparición y escapar.

-Otra cosa mas por la que debemos hacer pagar a Bellatrix- dijo Harry.

-Si, otra más- dijo Ron.

-Creo que debemos de guardar ese recuerdo y no permitir que el chico Yaxley lo vea- dijo Cromak.

-NO, Aaron debe verlo. Debe saber por qué murieron sus padres- dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón. Se merece saber la verdad- dijo Kingsley.

-Y los Yaxley merecen que su hijo sepa lo valientes que fueron- dijo Harry.

-Hermione. Han encontrado a los Yaxley.

-Gracias a Merlín. ¿Están bien?- preguntó la castaña.

-No, están muertos. Escaparon de los mortifagos y ayudaron a escapar a una pareja con su bebe- dijo Ron.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Apenas conocían a los Yaxley, pero en ese poco tiempo les había tomado afecto. Además eran los padres de Aaron

–Ron, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Voy a hablar con Aaron. Bueno, primero con la familia. Debemos de pensar quien va a cuidar a Aaron.

Hermione abrazó a Ron pero el pelirrojo se apartó de ella.

-Aun estas molesto, ¿verdad?

-No, Hermione. Molesto, no. Decepcionado.

-Es que estoy segura de que lo he descubierto…

-¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a los niños? ¿Y si hoy hubiéramos encontrado sus cuerpos junto a los Yaxley? ¿Importa más tu estúpido trabajo que la familia?- dijo Ron.

-¡RON! Tu sabes que no...

-¡CALLA!

-Pero es que…

-No te importó engañarme. No te importó que me moría de la preocupación de no saber de ti. De saber que habían atacado la casa donde estaban mis hijos y mis sobrinos. De no poder ir a ayudar a la pobre gente que murió quemada en Hogsmead.

-Pero es que…

-¿Sabias que los mortifagos pusieron hechizos anti aparicion para que nadie pudiera escapar? ¿Que esos pobres magos trataron de apagar el fuego mágico? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es apagar el fuego mágico?

-No es que…

-Pero claro, la gran inefable Hermione Granger tenia que descubrir el misterio de un estupido velo. Aaah ya se es que es un misterio que nadie, ni los mejores inefables habían podido resolver…

Ella preferiría haber recibido una bofetada a escuchar que él la llamaba por su apellido de soltera. Sabia que para Ron era uno de sus más grandes orgullos que ella adoptara el apellido Weasley. Sin duda estaba muy decepcionado para haberla llamado Hermione Granger.

Con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla bajó la cabeza. Sabía que se había equivocado. Que no debía de haberlo engañado. Menos ahora que los mortifagos estaban sueltos. Pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-Sres. Weasley, su familia está reunida en el comedor. Solo faltan ustedes- dijo Winky.

La familia Weasley estaba en el comedor de Grimmauld place. Los gemelos y sus esposas, Bill y Fleur, Arthur y Molly, Harry y Ginny. La única que faltaba era Hermione, que se había detenido a secarse las lágrimas. Cuando la vieron entrar, Ron se puso de pie y les ordenó a los niños que salieran. Después puso algunos hechizos para evitar que ninguno de ellos escuchara a hustadillas.

-Tenemos que discutir que va a pasar con Aaron- dijo Ron.

-Los Yaxley no tenían más familia, según lo que la elfina nos contó- dijo Harry.

-No podemos dejarlo desamparado- dijo Hermione.

Marion y Sophia lanzaron sendas miradas a Fred y a George. Los gemelos parecieron entender lo que sus esposas querían decir y fue Fred el primero en decir:

–Eh, el chico podría quedarse con cualquiera de nosotros…

-Claro….

-_Nosotgros_ también _podgriamos_ _cuidaglo_- dijo Fleur, -¿_vegdad_?- dijo mirando a Bill.

-Si, es un amigo de los niños y sus padres dieron la vida por la Orden- dijo el mayor de los Hermanos Weasley.

-Nosotros también podríamos cuidarlo- dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró orgullosa, sabía que Harry entendía perfectamente a Aaron.

-Nosotros queremos hacernos cargo de su cuidado- dijo Molly.

-Vosotros tenéis a vuestros hijos y nosotros podríamos hacernos cargo de el y darle el cariño que el chico se merece- dijo Arthur -Pero…

-Aaron y Kath se gustan y no sabemos si es buena idea que ellos vivan juntos definitivamente… Bueno , al menos mientras nosotros volvemos a la Madriguera- dijo Molly.

-No vais a volver. No hasta que esto termine y… Hermione y yo confiamos en Kath. Además el estar cerca de ella le hará bien a Aaron. No se lo que se siente al perder a tus padres, pero si yo pasara por eso estoy seguro que desearía estar con… Mamá, papá, Aaron se quedara con vosotros si nadie tiene inconveniente pero viviréis con nosotros hasta que todo esto termine.

-¿Le vas a enseñar el recuerdo?- dijo Bill después de un pequeño silencio.

-Si.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- preguntó Molly.

-Aaron debe de saber que sus padres dieron su vida por salvar a ese bebe- dijo Hermione, quien tomo la mano de Ron. Pero este, apenas sintió el contacto, quito la suya.

-Hermione vamos con él- dijo Ron.

-Si.

-Ron está muy enfadado- dijo Fred.

-Hermione debería de ponerlo en su lugar- añadió su gemelo.

-_Gon_ le da demasiada _impogtancia_ a un _egog_- dijo Fleur.

-Hablare con él- dijo Molly.

-Ron tiene toda la razón de estar así con ella- dijo Ginny.

Todos menos Harry la miraron sorprendidos. Sabían que Ginny casi nunca aprobaba las decisiones de Ron y que siempre estaba del lado de Hermione. Pero no esta vez.

-Ayer pudo ocurrir una tragedia para la familia. Los niños estaban en casa de Aaron y Hermione mintió para ir a hacer su trabajo. Ron siempre la ha apoyado, nunca se ha negado a apoyarla, ni a acompañarla. Lo que Hermione hizo no tiene excusa. Imaginaos como se sentiría él, preocupado por sus hijos, por ella, por la gente de Hogsmead… Pudo hasta pasarle algo a Ron. No solo él esta molesto con ella. Yo también. Y no solo con ella. Con Alexandra también por encubrirla- dijo la pelirroja.

-Aaron- comenzó Hermione.

-Están muertos, ¿verdad?- dijo Aaron.

-Si- dijo Ron.

Kath cogió la mano de Aaron.

-Niños, salid. Aaron necesita ver unas cosas- dijo Ron.

-Tu también, Kath- dijo Hermione al ver que todos los niños salían menos Kath que aun continuaba cogida de la mano de Aaron.

-No, no lo voy a dejar solo- dijo Kath, que se puso de pie, casi desafiante.

Ron lanzo una mirada a su hija advirtiéndola de que no admitía reproche.

-Kath, sal también.

La pelirroja encaró a su padre y tragó saliva. Nunca desobedecía sus ordenes pero…

-No papá. No dejare solo a Aaron- dijo ella.

-Hija, Aaron necesita ver algo muy privado, muy intimo- explicó Hermione.

Kath miró a Aaron. La pelirroja imaginaba que es lo que iba pasar. Su mano fue soltando la del Slytherin lentamente, pero el cerro la suya con mas fuerza, mientras levantaba su cara para mirar a los Weasley.

-¿Podría quedarse Kath?

Antes de que Hermione siquiera mirara a Ron para tratar de interceder por los chicos Ron ya había contestado afirmativamente. El pelirrojo puso en la mesa una vasija de piedra con runas y símbolos grabados en ella. Después saco de sus ropas una botella que contenía una sustancia plateada azulosa. No era líquido, no era gas. Destapó la botella y la vertió en la vasija.

-Es un pensadero- explicó. –Y esto es un recuerdo. Es de una pareja que escapó con su bebe- dijo Hermione.

–Aaron, tus padres murieron salvándole la vida a esta pareja y su bebe- dijo Ron.

Después de ver aquellas imágenes, Kath miró a Aaron, que aun la agarraba de la mano. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. A ella poco le importó que Ron y Hermione estuvieran presentes, pues abrazó a Aaron lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ron y Hermione salieron del salón para darles un poco de espacio a Aaron y Kath. Pero antes de salir, cuando Hermione guardaba el recuerdo en la botellita de cristal, Aaron la interrumpió pidiéndole que le diera el recuerdo. La castaña miró a Ron. El pelirrojo tomó la botella de la mano de su esposa y se la dio al Slytherin.

-Sabia que la pedirías- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mamá, papá. ¿Que va a pasar con Aaron? Él solo tenía a sus padres- dijo Kath sumamente preocupada.

-Vivirá aquí, con nosotros. Los abuelos se harán cargo de él- dijo Ron.

-Aaron no estás solo- dijo Hermione mientras besaba la mejilla del chico.

Al salir vieron a los demás miembros de la familia esperándolos. Harry había mandado a los chicos a sus habitaciones.

Aaron se quedó profundamente dormido y Kath, después de arroparlo, salió de la habitación. Había visto algo que la inquietaba y quería saber que era lo que pasaba entre sus padres. La noche anterior su madre no estaba en casa y su padre estaba desesperado por no encontrarla. Y esta mañana él estaba serio y frío con ella. Es más, había notado que cuando ella quería coger su mano o abrazarlo, él la evitaba.

Encontró a su madre en el salón del tercer piso. Estaba sola y lloraba. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que su hija había entrado trató de limpiarse las lágrimas y de fingir una sonrisa, pero no dio resultado.

-Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Kath.

-Snif, no es nada hija, quizás sea un resfriado.

-Mamá, no mientas.

Hermione no pudo más. Era por una mentira que estaba así, así que se dejo llevar y lloró mientras su hija la abrazaba.

-Papá y tu estáis enfadados, ¿verdad?

-He decepcionado a papá. Le mentí en el momento menos adecuado- dijo Hermione con la voz más gruesa de lo normal. –Nunca imaginé que todo eso iba a pasar ayer.

Ron y Harry entraron a la habitación. El pelirrojo se sentía mal por tratar así a la castaña. Pero estaba muy molesto y decepcionado de ella. Él nunca se había negado a acompañarla a ningún lugar, aunque no le gustara hacerlo. Siempre la cuidaba y ella lo sabía. Lo que mas le dolía era el engaño.

Harry por su parte se sentía bastante incomodo. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que ellos habían tenido una pelea así de seria. De hecho la última vez que habían peleado seriamente había sido en sexto año en el colegio, y esto era muy diferente. Hermione nunca había decepcionado a Ron. Ginny estaba seria con ella y él también estaba molesto. Pero al verla llorar junto a su hija, ahora lo único que deseaba era buscar un instante para hablar con Ron y con Ginny y tratar de intervenir a favor de su mejor amiga.

-Papá- dijo Kath antes de que Ron diera media vuelta para dejarlas solas. –Mamá esta muy arrepentida de lo que hizo.

Harry miraba alternativamente a Hermione, Kath y Ron.

Hermione estaba esperanzada en que Ron corriera hacia ella, la abrazara y la besara. Kath deseaba que sus padres se reconciliaran. Ron deseaba abrazar a Hermione, pero aun le dolía demasiado lo que había pasado.

-Kath, mamá y yo vamos a arreglar esto en su debido momento- dijo Ron.

-Pero papá, nosotros nos vamos hoy y no quiero irme sabiendo que ustedes no están juntos y…

Ron vio que los ojos de su hija comenzaban a aguarse.

-Kath, mamá y yo no vamos a separarnos por esto. Es solo un problema que resolveremos a su tiempo- dijo Ron mirando tanto a Kath como a Hermione. –Nunca dejaría a tu madre. Es solo que ahora no es el momento para hablar con ella- dijo antes de salir.

-Cariño- dijo Hermione. –Tu padre me ordenó que no saliera sola y yo le desobedecí y le mentí. Salí para hacer una investigación. No pensé que pidiera pasar nada malo. Papá no tiene la culpa. Yo fui quien cometió los errores. Pero lo solucionaremos. No quiero que te preocupes, ni que comentes esto con los chicos, ¿vale?

-Mamá- dijo Kath -¿Por qué papá es tan sobre protector?

-Porque os quiere- dijo Harry.

-Papá se preocupa por todos nosotros. Por eso es así- dijo la castaña.

-Hace muchos años, vosotros no habíais nacido, Ron, Hermione y yo luchamos contra un mago tenebroso y buscábamos Hor… Ejem… Buscábamos unas cosas que nos ayudarían a vencerlo. Al buscar esas cosas vivimos muchos peligros, Kath. Ron le salvó la vida a Hermione, aunque ella salio gravemente herida- dijo Harry.

-Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, yo estaría muerta ahora- dijo la castaña.

---------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

-Vámonos, esta muerta- dijo Harry.

-Era el último Horcrux, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione sin aliento.

-¡Harry, cuidado! ¡Corred! ¡Nos han descubierto!- gritaba Ron.

Finalmente los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del trío gracias a la explosión que causó la muerte de Nagini. Los mortifagos los comenzaron a seguir. Eran al menos seis de ellos. Harry, que lanzo algunas maldiciones mientras corría a refugiarse tras una roca, había dado cuenta de uno de ellos. Hermione y Ron se escondieron tras un árbol cerca de Harry y comenzaron a defenderse. Mientras la castaña invocaba encantamientos escudo, el pelirrojo lanzaba maldiciones y desarmes a los mortífagos. Pero su suerte no podía ser peor. Cuando habían dado cuenta de dos más aparecieron media docena de licántropos.

El trío comenzó a correr, pero los mortifagos que quedaban lanzaban maldiciones. Uno de los licántropos casi muerde a Harry, pero los reflejos de buscador del moreno evitaron el mordisco y lograron ponerlo fuera de combate. Uno más estaba por atacar a Ron por la espalda cuando Hermione logró impedirlo usando un encantamiento de fuego que lastimó de gravedad al licántropo. Ron, usando un grueso tronco, dejó fuera de combate a otro más al golpearlo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El licántropo estaba por atacar a Hermione, que lanzaba encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_- gritó Donovan con la varita dirigida a la castaña.

_-¡Depulso!_- gritó Ron, que también apuntaba con su varita a Hermione.

La castaña salio disparada y se estrelló de fea manera contra un árbol. Harry, al ver lo que había pasado, salio de su escondite para distraer a los mortifagos y licántropos. Estos, al verlo salir y correr, lo siguieron.

-Hermione… despierta- decía Ron.

-El señor tenebroso estará complacido cuando le entreguemos los cadáveres de los compañeros de Potter- dijo Bellatrix.

-Hermione, despierta- decía Ron que estaba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Colagusano mátalo. La sangre sucia morirá pronto, ¿para que evitarle la agonía?- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo haré- dijo McNair.

-NO- dijo Colagusano.

-Valla, como siempre un traidor. Pero… ¿Qué podía esperarse de ti?Ssi traicionaste a los padres de Potter… eres una basura- dijo Bellatrix apuntándole a colagusano.

-El Señor Tenebroso solo quiere a Potter- dijo Colagusano que sostenía tembloroso su varita.

-El Señor Tenebroso no está ahora- dijo Lucius. –A un lado…

-No- dijo Colagusano.-Dejadlos.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el amigo de Potter?- dijo Bellatrix. –Ahh, ya recuerdo, tu eras su mascota… En ese caso…Lo veras muy pronto. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Colagusano cayo inerte.

-McNair, acaba con él- dijo Bellatrix.

En ese momento se escucharon varios gritos y encantamientos de desarme y aturdidores acribillaron a los mortífagos. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred y George estaban allí. La pelirroja se acerco a su hermano que estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hermione, despierta- era lo único que decía Ron.

-¡RON, reacciona!- grito la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que daba una bofetada a su hermano.

Finalmente Ron reaccionó. Harry corría hacia ellos, pero aun era perseguido por varios mortífagos. Ron y Ginny lanzaron hechizos aturdidores que alcanzaron a tres de los cuatro atacantes. El último escapó.

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Harry.

-Mal, la veo muy mal- dijo Ginny.

Ron se había unido a Neville y combatía contra Bellatrix. Harry se acercó a él y le dijo que lanzara hechizos de fuego para crear una barrera entre ellos y los mortifagos y pudieran aparecerse en la madriguera. Ginny, que lo escuchó, le dijo que no, que tenían que ir a Grimmauld place. Todos lanzaron hechizos de fuego. Fred tomó a Luna, Harry a Ginny y Ron a Hermione. George tomó a Colagusano y usaron la aparición para ir al cuartel de la Orden.

-¡Ron, Hermione!- gritó Molly que de inmediato corrió a ver a su hijo que llevaba en sus brazos a Hermione.

Bill y Charlie de inmediato la tomaron de sus brazos y la llevaron a la habitación de Ron. Arthur envió su patronus, minutos después apareció Madame Pomfrey, quien subió rápidamente para atender a Hermione.

La castaña había perdido mucha sangre. Tenía una fea herida en la cabeza producto del impacto contra el árbol. Estaba conmocionada y se le había partido el cráneo. Ginny estaba ayudando a la enfermera en lo que podía. Ron estaba allí, callado, con la mirada baja. Harry estaba con Molly y le explicaba lo que había pasado. Luna se sentó junto a Ron.

-Se pondrá bien- dijo la rubia.

-Yo le he hecho eso- decía Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó la rubia.

-Yo la lastimé- decía Ron.

-Harry, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- preguntaba Lupin.

-No lo se. Yo solo escuché el quejido de Hermione al estrellarse y vi a Ron que corría hacia ella, así que salí para que los mortifagos y licántropos me siguieran.

-Esperen, extraeré el recuerdo de Weasley y veremos que lo que pasó- dijo Moody.

El ex auror extrajo el recuerdo de Ron. Madame Pomfrey informo que Hermione estaba fuera de peligro, pero que tendría que estar en reposo absoluto durante una semana y que tendría que tomar varias pociones para recuperarse totalmente.

Ron se negó a salir de su habitación, no quería separarse de Hermione.

-El curso pasado el profesor Dumbledore me mostró recuerdos del pasado de Voldemort- dijo Harry.-Descubrimos que Voldemort había creado al menos 6 horcruxes, y había dividido para ello su alma en siete partes.

-Harry, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?- dijo molesta Molly.

-No debiste ocultarlo. Era de vital importancia saberlo- dijo Lupin.

-El profesor Dumbledore destruyo uno, el anillo de Slytherin, por eso su mano estaba así. Yo ya había destruido uno, el diario de Tom Riddle, en segundo año. Encontramos el relicario el día que mataron al profesor, pero era falso- dijo Harry.

-Tenemos que reunir a la Orden, la misión principal es encontrar los horcruxes faltantes y destruirlos- dijo Moody.

-Teníais que haber informado a la Orden de esto- dijo enérgicamente McGonagall.

-Cuando nos escapamos, el primer lugar al que fuimos fue a Grimmauld place y encontramos entre las cosas que Kreatcher había robado el relicario auténtico y logramos destruirlo. Y también la varita de Rowena Ravenclaw, que estaba en un cementerio a las afueras de Yorkshire. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff estaba escondida en la mansión de una mujer llamada Hepzibah Smith y esta noche hemos eliminado a Nagini- dijo Harry sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Molly y McGonagall.

-¿Por que le habéis traído?- dijo fríamente Lupin mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Colagusano.

-Defendió a Ron. Bellatrix lo mató por eso- dijo Fred.

Dos días después Hermione por fin despertó. Estaba rodeada por todos: Harry, los gemelos, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Molly y Arthur, Bill, Fleur y Charlie, Lupin, Moody, Madame Pomfrey y Hagrid. Después de que abrazaron a la chica ella preguntó, preocupada, por Ron. Todos miraron a un rincón. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo, sentado en silencio y mirando al suelo.

-Ejem... Creo que lo mejor es que valla a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida- dijo Molly.

-Yo también voy- dijo Fleur.

-Molly, yo te ayudo- dijo Tonks.

-Eeeh… Nosotros tenemos que discutir cosas sobre la Orden- dijo Moody.

-Si, claro. Vamos- dijo Lupin, que salió seguido por Arthur, Kingsley, Hagrid, Bill y Charlie.

-Nosotros nos vamos para ver que escuchamos- dijeron Fred y George.

-Luna y yo vamos con vosotros- dijo Neville.

-Minerva y yo ayudaremos a Molly- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-Potter, tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo Ginny, quien tomó de la mano a Harry y lo saco de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

-Parece que nos dejaron solos- dijo la castaña.

El pelirrojo no se movió, ni la miró.

-Gracias, Ron- dijo ella.

------silencio------

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la castaña.

------silencio------

-Ron, acércate- dijo Hermione. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero evitaba levantar la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella mientras le cogía la mano.

De pronto ella sintió que algo mojaba su mano.

-Ron… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Perdóname- dijo el con voz ronca.

-Ron, mírame- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cara de Ron. -Tú me salvaste.

-NO… Yo te herí- dijo él. –Perdóname…

-Ron no fue tu culpa…

-Yo te herí… -Perdóname...

-Ron, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Salvaste mi vida- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que le corrían libremente por la cara.

-Soy un inútil… Intenté salvarte y casi te mato- decía bajando de nuevo el rostro.

-Ronald, escúchame-insistió ella. –Me salvaste la vida. Estábamos en una batalla. Arriesgaste tu vida por salvar la mía. No fue culpa tuya que me estrellara contra el árbol. Si yo hubiese estado más atenta me habría dado cuenta que me habían lanzado la maldición asesina. Gracias a ti ahora estoy aquí.

-No quería lastimarte- dijo él.

-Lo se. Querías protegerme y es lo único que importa- dijo ella mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo. –Acércate.- Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó, ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los gemelos. Vieron como Hermione abrazaba y besaba a Ron.

-Mamá os manda esto. Pensó que Ron querría comer contigo para no dejarte sola- dijo Fred mientras ponía una mesita con dos rebosantes platos de estofado, mientras que George le daba a Ron un plato con bollos rellenos.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo George mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

Después de varios minutos en los que Ron no decía nada…

-Ron, son tus bollos favoritos- dijo la castaña. -¿No piensas comer?

-No tengo apetito- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo tampoco comeré entonces.

-Hermione, tu debes de comer para reponerte…

-Tú también debes de comer. Apuesto a que no comes desde que llegamos.

-¡NO HA QUERIDO COMER!- se escuchó la voz de Fred.

-Ron, ya estoy bien. Deja de culparte y come- dijo la castaña. –De lo contrario yo no comeré tampoco.

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a comer. Después de que terminaran, y de que el pelirrojo obligara a Hermione a comerse cinco bollos, le contó lo que había pasado. La muerte de Colagusano y la llegada de Ginny y los demás… Le contó también que la Orden ya sabia acerca de los horcruxes pues Harry se lo había contado y que por seguridad los Granger habían sido escondidos mágicamente con la familia de Fleur y que no les habían avisado para que no se preocuparan. El pelirrojo se quedo con Hermione el resto de la tarde. Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley y de la Orden los visitaron. Cuando Hermione comenzó a bostezar, Molly ordenó que todos se retiraran.

-Harry, cielo, tu habitación esta al lado- dijo Molly. -Ron, ahora que Hermione despertó seria bueno que te bañaras y te cambiaras de ropa. En el baño esta tu pijama. Hermione, después del baño de Ron, vas tú. Ginny y Luna te ayudarán. Dentro hay un pijama de Ron para ti.

Quince minutos después Ron llegó a su habitación. Molly estaba con Hermione. La castaña estaba algo sonrojada y Molly tenía cara de estar muy contenta.

Tocaron a la puerta, eran Ginny y Luna que ayudarían a Hermione a llegar al baño.

-Mamá ¿Quién cuidará de Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-Tú lo harás. Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente.

-No, mamá- dijo Ron, que de súbito comenzó a enrojecer.

Molly se sentó frente a Ron y lo miraba con mucho interés. Ron por su parte trataba de no entablar conversación alguna.

-Hermione esta preocupada por ti- dijo Molly.

-¿Por que?- dijo Ron.

-Cree que aun te sientes culpable.

-Yo fui el culpable de lo que le pasó.

-Hijo, tú le salvaste la vida. Se que tu intención no era lastimarla, y ella también lo sabe. Sabe que tú te preocupas por ella- dijo Molly. –Y es reciproco. El año pasado cuando te envenenaste ella era la más afligida. Aun cuando sabíamos que estabas fuera de peligro la más triste era ella… Cuídala y pórtate bien- dijo Molly después de darle un beso a su hijo, para después salir de la habitación.

-Diez minutos después llego Hermione. Ron fue corriendo y la ayudó a llegar a la cama. Luego también la arropó.

-Gracias, Ron.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por ser tú, por estar aquí.

-Hermione, te prometo que no volverán a lastimarte.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

Harry dejo a Hermione y a Kath solas y buscó a Ginny.

-Vamos a verlo- dijo Harry.

-No, él tiene razón- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, si la tiene. Yo no digo lo contrario. Pero todos nosotros, y eso te incluye a ti, la hemos decepcionado en algún momento a ella.

-Yo nunca he hecho nada que la decepcione- dijo Ginny ofendida.

-¿No? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando le restregaste en la cara a Ron que ella y Víktor se habían besado? Por si no te diste cuenta fue por tu culpa que Ron empezara a salir con Lavender y que tardaran un año más en decirse lo que sentían. Ese año estuvieron peleados porque tú le contaste un secreto de ella a él.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Ginny. La pelirroja tuvo que reconocer que lo que su esposo decía era verdad. Ellos también la habían decepcionado a ella y Hermione nunca se había mostrado rencorosa con ellos.

-Tienes razón, vamos a hablar con Ron- concedió al fin.

Ron estaba en su despacho. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido una hora atrás con su hija y Hermione. Se cuestionaba si estaba siendo muy duro con Hermione. Era cierto que estaba enfadado, pero ese enfado era más el miedo que sentía de que podía haberle pasado algo y él no sabia donde estaba.

-Ron, ¿podemos entrar?- dijo Ginny entreabriendo la puerta.

-Claro, pasad- dijo Ron.

-Hermanito, yo se que estas muy enfadado y decepcionado. Y sabemos que esta vez tienes la razón, pero Hermione lo esta pasando muy mal.

-Lo que hizo esta mal, muy mal y no tiene disculpa. Pero creo que has sido muy duro con ella- añadió Harry.

-Sabéis que la amo. Ella y mis niños son lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¿Cómo creéis que me siento al saber que me ha engañado?- dijo Ron.

-Pero ella no sabia que todo esto iba a pasar…

-Harry y yo hacemos todo lo que podemos para cuidaros y eso es algo que ella sabe perfectamente. Nunca me negué a acompañarla, solo le pedí que esperara a que fuera más seguro...

-Lo sabemos, amigo. Pero debes de comprenderla, sabes lo curiosa que es…

-Ron… Reconoce que esa es una de las cosas que mas te atrajo de Hermione.

-Se con quién me casé- dijo Ron con un deje de impaciencia. – ¡He estado con ella desde que tenia once años! ¡Se que es muy curiosa! Se lo que le gusta investigar pero….

-Te decepciono. Lo se. Pero tú también la has decepcionado a ella y muchas veces. Y ella nunca se ha comportado así contigo. En el colegio las peleas duraban tanto porque ambos eran demasiado cabezotas para negar que tenían la culpa. Pero ayer ella de inmediato asumió su falta y te pidió perdón- dijo Harry.

-Tu hija esta preocupada y tu esposa esta arrepentida y se siente muy mal. No hagas de esto algo mayor. Afortunadamente para los Weasley, no nos pasó nada. Hermione debe de estar más que consciente de su falta y puedes estar seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo.

-Vamos… Te mueres por abrazarla y besarla- dijo Harry.

-Y seria bueno que Kath viera que no hay problemas antes de irse- terminó la pelirroja.

Ron se puso de pie y salio del despacho sin decir nada a nadie. Caminó rumbo a la tercera planta. Esperaba encontrar en el salón a ambas, a su esposa y a su hija, y así fue.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

-Si.

Kath se levanto para dejar a sus padres a solas, pero la mano de Ron en su hombro le indicó que se quedara.

-Hermione, sabes que estamos casi en el mismo peligro que cuando éramos niños. Antes, cuando tenía diecisiete años, me preocupabais tú y mi familia. Ahora me preocupo por ti, por mis hijos, por mi familia y por la comunidad mágica que juré proteger cuando me hice Auror. Pensé que contaba contigo para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Ya no tenemos diecisiete años. No podemos cometer esos errores. Ahora están ellos- dijo Ron mirando a Kath. -Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y nunca van a cambiar, pero… ¿Con qué confianza me voy a cumplir mi trabajo si se que es mi esposa la primera que rompe las reglas de seguridad en casa? Se que no imaginaste que algo así de terrible fuera a pasar ayer, pero…Ahora no se si podré volver a confiar en ti...

-Se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello. Jamás arriesgaría a mi familia. Ayer actué sin pensar. Nunca volveré a hacerlo y voy a esforzarme para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

Ron la abrazó. Ella sabía que lo que su esposo le había dicho era sincero y que todo se arreglaría. No hubo besos, ni los mimos que usualmente se hacían, pero ella sabía que las cosas comenzaban a estar bien de nuevo. Kath se quedó tranquila después de ver que sus padres arreglaban sus problemas, así que se fue a buscar a Aaron.

Los chicos fueron escoltados al colegio por Harry y Ron, que tenían permitido aparecerse dentro de los terrenos del colegio. Así que, usando la aparición conjunta, llevaron primero a Kath y a Aaron, junto a Sirius y Alex. Después a Aurim y a Susy con Lilly. La vigilancia en el colegio había sido reforzada. McGonagall los esperaba en su despacho. Los chicos se fueron a sus salas comunes pero Kath insistió en acompañar a Aaron hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin así que Sirius los acompañó. Pero antes de que Kath saliera del despacho, al despedirse de ella, Ron le dijo al oído:

–No te preocupes. Entre mamá y yo todo se ha arreglado.

La sonrisa que ella le devolvió le indicó que su hija le creía.

-¿En qué piensas Susy?- preguntó Kath.

-Recordaba lo que papá y mamá me contaron estos días que estuvimos en casa- dijo la rubia. –Les pregunté qué había pasado cuando el tío Harry venció a Voldemort.

-Mi padre no me ha querido contar mucho de eso. Pero ayer el tío Harry me contó que mi madre salió gravemente herida… Bueno… papá la hirió para salvarla.

-Vamos a mi habitación- dijo Susy.- Allí te cuento.

-Hace muchos años años había un mago malvado que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort. El Profesor Dumbledore, que era director de Hogwarts, fundó la Orden del Fénix con magos y brujas que peleaban contra Voldemort. Los abuelos del tío Harry pelearon contra él y murieron cuando Voldemort intentó matarle cuando solo tenía un año de edad. Pasaron once años y el tío entro al colegio. Allí conoció al tío _Gon_ y a la tía Hermione y desde esa edad comenzaron a ayudarle en su lucha contra Voldemort… Cuando estaban en cuarto Voldemort resurgió físicamente y el profesor Dumbledore llamó de nuevo a la Orden del Fénix. Pero esta segunda Orden tenia muchos integrantes nuevos: Los abuelos, mis padres, el tío Charlie- explicaba Susy.

-¿Y el tío Harry, verdad?- preguntó Kath.

-No, a los más jóvenes no los dejaron participar. Pero estaban muchos de los actuales profesores de Hogwarts: el profesor Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, Madame Maxim, Lupin… Pero el tío Harry, junto al tío _Gon_ y la tía Hermione participaron luchando por su cuenta. Ellos, los tíos Fred y George, la tía Ginny, el señor Neville y la señora Luna también. Pero… papá me contó que cuando ellos estaban en quinto curso había una maestra muy mala que nos les enseñaba nada y la tía Hermione convenció al tío Gon y al tío Harry de formar un grupo que practicara DCAO. Lo llamaron el Ejercito de Dumbledore- dijo Susy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Papa me dijo que nosotros no éramos parte de la tercera versión de la Orden- dijo Kath.

-Pero nadie nos prohibió hacer un grupo entre nosotros para aprender a defendernos- dijo Susy guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué os parece la idea?- dijo Susy.

-Genial- dijo Aurim. -Hay que comenzar a avisar a los demás.

-No-dijo Kath.-Esto debe ser secreto. Nadie debe saber que sabemos como defendernos.

-Solo será la familia- dijo Susy.

-¿Y Aaron, verdad?- preguntó Alex.

-Claro, tonto. Por eso está aquí ahora- dijo Kath a su hermano.

Aaron los miraba calladamente.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, Aaron es como un primo más- dijo Lily.

-No, eso no creo que le guste a Kath- dijo Sirius maliciosamente.

-Sirius- dijo Kath sonrojándose y dándole un golpe en el brazo a su primo. Ella miró a Aaron y vio que una sonrisa se asomaba muy ligeramente en su cara y que se había puesto rojo. Ese era un avance, un pequeño avance para que su tristeza disminuyera aunque fuese un poco.

-Hace meses encontré una sala en el castillo que te provee de lo que necesitas. Podríamos entrenar ahí- dijo Alex.

-Bueno, tenemos un par de horas libre. Podríamos empezar hoy- dijo Kath, que tomó de la mano a Aaron y se puso de pie.

Los chicos entraron a la sala de los menesteres. Una vez que Alex le había explicado a Susy que se tenía que hacer para hacerla aparecer, la prefecta comenzó a desear un lugar secreto para aprender a defenderse. Una puerta se materializó en la pared. Kath empujó la puerta, y ahí estaba. Una habitación llena de libros de DCAO, repleta de cojines y de figuras de madera con varitas en la mano. Había chivatoscopios y un sin numero de artefactos que les ayudarían. Los chicos entraron y se dividieron en parejas. Susy fue la que tomó el mando. Era la mayor y sabía mucho más hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que los demás.

-Eso es Alex- dijo la rubia cuando vio que su primo desarmaba a una de las figuras de madera.

Los primeros días solo practicaron el desarme. Lo hacían ya muy rápido. El más rápido era Aurim, pero influían mucho sus reflejos. Aaron estaba muy callado, casi no hablaba con nadie y Kath se esforzaba mucho por hacerlo hablar y tratar de hacerlo reír, pero a veces pensaba que era inútil.

Una semana más tarde ya habían aprendido dos encantamientos más: el _levicorpus_ y el _confundus_. Incluso Alex y Lily, los más pequeños, habían aprendido muy rápido. Casi siempre practicaban media hora con sus patronus. Susy y Kath ya los habían hecho hablar desde hacia meses. Sirius estaba consiguiéndolo apenas, y Aaron no podía conjurar su patronus.

-Vamos, Aaron, tu puedes. Ya lo has conseguido antes- dijo Kath.

-No, no puedo, lo intento… pero no puedo.

-No te fatigues, Aaron. En unos días veras como lo lograras- dijo Aurim.

-Pon cinco gotas de esta poción en el vaso de leche que llevas a la habitación del señor- le pidió Hermione a Winky.

Era de noche. Ron yacía profundamente dormido y Hermione lo miraba con sentimiento de culpa. No le gustaba hacer eso, pero era necesario. No podía ser de otra forma, era el modo más seguro. Sacó su varita y se dedicó a hacer complicados movimientos con la varita en la cabeza de su marido.

Hermione sonreía.

-Debí haberme imaginado que seria algo así.

Se encontraba en la antigua habitación de Ron. Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja, y había posters de los Chudley Cannons. Estaba tal y como la recordaba cada verano que ella lo visitaba. Había desorden. La castaña vio que al lado de la cama había una foto de Ron con sus hermanos y sus padres. Harry estaba también. Había una más con el tan famoso trío de Gryffindor y una mas en la que salían con Ginny. Muy cerca de su cama había una en la que estaban solo Ron y Hermione. Debían de tener 13 años y había sido tomada en una de las visitas a Hogsmead. Y por ultimo una foto de él y Hermione con sus tres hijos. Al lado de la cama, en una caja, se veían varios expedientes que tenían la leyenda "Departamento de Aurores". Bajo la cama estaba su viejo baúl en el que había una placa que decía "Hogwarts". De la librería sobresalía un libro que rezaba "Familia Weasley" y otro más que decía "Lista Negra". Hermione lo cogió. Sabia que estaba mal entrar así a la mente de Ron pero después de unos instantes lo abrió. Estaba dividido en dos partes. En una venían fotografías de Dean Thomas, Michael Corner y Harry. La castaña sonrió, todos ellos habían sido novios de su hermana. Y allí, en el sitio de Honor, la cara de Víctor. Hermione no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que Ron había dibujado bigotes y cejas en la fotografía y garabateado los apodos con los que solía llamar al búlgaro. También aparecían varios chicos más, incluidos Neville y los Gemelos. Todos tenían la leyenda "miran mucho a mi Hermione". La castaña abrió la otra mitad. Allí había muchos rostros conocidos: Voldemort, Bellatrix y una fotografía de alguien al que no se le veía la cara… Ella de inmediato pensó que se trataba del nuevo señor tenebroso que lideraba a los mortífagos. Había fotografías de Sallomon y Yates, tachadas con rojo, lo que no le gustó nada a ella. También estaba Dolohov, el mortífago que la hirió en el departamento de misterios, y dos fotos que la sorprendieron: Draco Malfoy ("ofende a Hermione") y Ron, con la leyenda de "lastimó a Hermione". Dio un suspiro. Sabía que Ron jamás se había perdonado haberla herido. Cerró el libro y caminó hacia un armario. Abrió la puerta y vio que había una puerta más. Abrió la segunda y encontró un pequeño arcón cerrado con un gran candado. Lo toco apenas con los dedos y el candado se abrió. Dentro había un arcón más pequeño y al abrir este encontró un libro más pequeño que no tenía titulo. Hermione lo abrió y vio muchas, muchas fotografías de ella y de los niños. No tenía necesidad de ver más así que puso el libro dentro y extrajo de su túnica un libro pequeño que decía "El Portal del Olvido". Puso ese libro sobre el libro de Ron y lo cerró todo antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en la habitación de los dos, con Ron durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó a él y lo beso.

Al día siguiente Ron notó a Hermione extremadamente emotiva y cariñosa. Es más, le pareció que se limpiaba una lágrima cuando él se despidió para ir al departamento de Aurores.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, excelente. No podría estar mejor- dijo ella.

-Es que… se que fui duro contigo y que no he estado muy cariñoso. Pero... estas llorando… ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No es nada- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermione… -dijo Ron mas confundido que nunca.– ¡No te entiendo! Estas llorando y… riendo, yo….no se que pensar. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Hoy, más que nunca, lo se- dijo ella antes de lanzarse y besarlo.

Ron se fue al trabajo, y al parecer la confusión le costo un poco caro, porque en el entrenamiento perdió parte de su cabellera cuando no puso un escudo a tiempo y Cromak le había lanzado un latigazo de fuego. Una hora más tarde estaba igual de confundido, pero con ardor en la cabeza. La enfermera había hecho que su cabello renaciera, pero el ardor continuaba.

-Nunca habías estado tan distraído- dijo Harry.

-Es Hermione- dijo Ron. –Esta mañana estaba llorando…

-¡DEMONIOS, RON! ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES PERDONARLA? ¿ERES TAN RENCOROSO?

-¡No es eso!- dijo Ron ofendido. –Hermione y yo ya hemos hablado. Ella no lloraba por tristeza. Era mas… no se, raro… Como… Parecía muy alegre, pero lloraba cuando me miraba.

-Ron, ¿no estará embarazada otra vez?- dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

A Ron le brillaron los ojos, pero inmediatamente dijo:

-No, ella no es así. Siempre me lo ha dicho… ya conoces nuestra tradición. Ha sido así con Kath, con Alex y con Mia… No se...

-Amigo, tu esposa es muy difícil de interpretar.

-Lo se- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hoy comenzaremos a practicar duelos- dijo Susy.-Será un todos contra todos, así será mas interesante.

Se escucharon muchos hechizos de protección y de ataque y unas cuantas maldiciones. La primera en ser desarmada fue Lily, Aurim era muy rápido y ni siquiera Susy, que era la mayor, lo había podido desarmar. Aurim sin pensar dirigió su varita a Kath y dijo:

-_¡Levicorpus!-_

Fue como si un gancho invisible agarrara a Kath por un tobillo. La chica gritó, su cara quedo cubierta por su túnica y su falda… Una luz cegadora destelló enfrente de Alex, Sirius y Aurim, a quien esta vez ni sus portentosos reflejos lo salvaron, y fueron lanzados atrás por la potencia del destello. Lily y Susy miraban incrédulas la escena mientras ayudaban a bajar a Kath.

-¡Oye! Si alguien tenía que ser cegado aquí ese eras tú- le decía Sirius a una de las figuras de madera apuntándole con el dedo. Lily lo cogió de la mano y lo puso delante de Aaron, que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Cómo… hiciste… eso?- preguntó Alex.

-Eso no lo habíamos practicado- dijo Susy.

-Yo… no se… Solo pensé en que... en… En que no quería que vieran así a Kath.

-Magia espontánea- dijo una voz amable.

Todos los chicos se giraron hacia el lugar del que la voz había provenido y ahí estaba el profesor Dumbledore mirándolos desde un retrato.

-Oh, siento interrumpiros pero no pude resistirme a veros entrenar. Este retrato es de Willford Stonehead, que fue el primer profesor de Quidditch del colegio. Él me avisó de que nuevamente algunos alumnos habían pedido al colegio un lugar para entrenar en secreto. ¿Espero que no s moleste mi presencia? –Su encantamiento cegador fue muy fuerte señor Yaxley. Hasta yo fui afectado y créame, no es fácil afectar a un retrato.

-Yo… eeh… Lo siento, profesor- dijo Aaron.

-Profesor, ¿cuál es la magia espontánea?- preguntó Kath.

-Tan curiosa como su madre- rió Dumbledore. –La magia espontánea es la que sale sin saber hacerse. Tal y como ha pasado hoy, el señor Yaxley sintió la necesidad de que nadie viera a su novia en esa situación y su energía mágica fluyó a través de su varita, lanzando un poderoso encantamiento cegador. Ese tipo de magia es muy útil, aunque por desgracia no siempre surge, por eso es necesario el entrenamiento y la existencia de lugares como Hogwarts, para que se les enseñe a los jóvenes magos y brujas a canalizar su energía mágica. Recuerdo que hace muchos años Harry inflo a su tía...

-Profesor ¿usted va a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall o a nuestros padres de esto?- dijo Susy.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el anciano ex director. –Si no os importa me gustaría visitaros algunas veces. Quizás pueda daros algunos consejos.

Todos los chicos aceptaron contentos.

-Ron, rápido. Ven al cuartel de la Orden, solo. Disculpa Hermione- dijo la voz de Cromak que se desvanecía junto a un grifo plateado.

-Ejem, bueno, debo irme. Hermione, prométeme que no vas a seguirme- dijo Ron.

-No lo haré, puedes estar seguro- dijo ella. -Pero…

-Lo se, en cuanto llegue te avisaré que estoy bien y te diré si es algo que debas de saber, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo él.

Ella solo sonrió y Ron la besó y desapareció.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ron a Harry y a Cromak. En el suelo, inmovilizado, estaba Dolohov.

-Cromak lo atrapó hace unos minutos- dijo Harry.

-Cuando llegue aquí con él encontré a Harry- dijo el otro.

-Vine por un libro… Antes de llamarte a ti le dimos veritaserum, pero no le hace efecto. Tiene algún tipo de hechizo y no dice nada.

-¡No sacaran ni una palabra de mi!- dijo Dolohov riendo como loco. –¿Me recuerdas? Yo estuve a punto de matar a esa sangre su...- La habitación se lleno de agonizantes gritos.

-¡RON!- gritó Harry al ver al pelirrojo apuntar con su varita al prisionero. El pelirrojo retiró la maldición, invoco a su patronus y lo envió.

-Todo bien, tardare un poco. Estoy con Harry y Cromak. No te preocupes, son buenas noticias- dijo la voz de Ron. El enorme león plateado se disolvió haciéndole una reverencia a Hermione.

-Dinos, ¿donde esta tu refugio?- dijo Harry.

-¡Mi señor os matará a todos!- rió Dolohov. –Empezando por la sangre sucia.

Una vez más se escucharon gemidos de dolor.

-Ron, para- dijo Harry.

Dos horas más tarde aun no le sacaban nada de información al prisionero, salvo amenazas e insultos. Harry había evitado que Ron usara la maldición _cruciatus_ cada vez que Dolohov insultaba a Hermione.

-¡Mi señor vendrá por mi! ¡Estaré en Azkaban muy poco tiempo y ustedes no podrán evitar lo de hoy!

_-¡Crucio!_- La nueva varita de Ron apuntaba a Dolohov, quien se retorcía y gemía lastimosamente en una lenta agonía.

-¡RON, DETEN ESTO YA!- grito Harry.

-Déjalo, sabes que es la única manera- dijo Cromak.- ¡Por eso lo traje aquí! ¡Sabes que Kingsley no lo permitiría!

-¡RON, YA BASTA!

-¡No, Harry! ¡No dejare que esto siga adelante! ¡No quiero que a mi familia o a mis amigos les pase lo que a los Yaxley!

Harry vio que el retrato de Dumbledore miraba a Ron con mucha atención.

-Profesor, haga algo- dijo Harry al retrato de su antiguo director.

-A veces, Harry-dijo Dumbledore tras unos segundos de silencio y un largo suspiro,- es necesario realizar un acto de esta naturaleza… A veces no hay otra manera de hacerlo- dijo el retrato mientras suspiraba tristemente.

Los gritos de agonía de Dolohov les taladraban los tímpanos.

Harry vio como el retrato de Dumbledore le daba la espalda, haciendo patente que no haría nada para detener a Ron.

-¡YAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BASTAAAAAAA! ¡HABLAREEEEE!- rogó Dolohov e inmediatamente Ron levanto la maldición.-Esta noche… Sallomon y Yates… matarán a Luna Lovegood y… a su familia…

-Enciérralo- le dijo Ron a Cromak. Luego miró a Dolohov y le dijo:

–Si nos has engañado te costará la vida… y no será rápido… Harry te espero en casa. Cromak, Harry y yo nos haremos cargo. Si sale mal, tu avisarás a Kingsley y a los demás-. Ron salio de la habitación y desapareció.

-Llevaré a éste a la celda que teníamos preparada. Harry, tened cuidado- dijo Cromak antes de subir a Dolohov a la pequeña prisión que habían acondicionado en el cuartel de la Orden.

Harry se sentó frente al retrato. No sabía que hacer, que decir o que pensar.

-Harry, a veces debemos de hacer cosas que nos desagradan para cumplir con nuestro deber. Ron ha entendido eso hoy, y espero que tú lo entiendas también. ¿Viste la cara de Ron? No tenia odio. Era más vergüenza y lástima por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero es necesario, Harry- dijo Dumbledore. –Estas preocupado por Ron. Pero créeme, su alma es tan pura como cuando lo conociste a los once años.

-Lo se, profesor- dijo Harry antes de salir.

-Hermione, no te voy a mentir- dijo Ron.- Esta noche capturaremos o acabaremos con Sallomon y Yates. Iré con Harry a enfrentarme con ellos.

-Ron, tu no… iras a…

-Si es necesario, si- dijo Ron. –Confió en que te quedarás en casa y cuidaras de Mia.

-Si, te esperaré- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Harry apareció minutos después y vio como Ron y Hermione se abrazaban.

-¿Vas a decírselo a Ginny?- preguntó Ron.

-No, no quiero preocuparla. Tú si se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry.

-Si, entre nosotros se acabaron las mentiras, ¿verdad?- le dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Hermione, si algo pasa tu… ¿se lo explicarás a Ginny?

-Harry, debes de ser consciente de que esta no es una misión normal. Esta vez no vamos a detener a un mago común y corriente. Vamos a detener definitivamente a dos de los mejores aurores que han existido- dijo Ron

-Si Ron, lo se- dijo el moreno.

Sallomon y Yates aparecieron fuera de una casa a las afueras de un pequeño poblado en Auspid. La casa era pequeña y parecía acogedora. Después de que ambos realizaron complicados movimientos de varita se acercaron a la puerta. Sallomon murmuro:

–_¡Alohomora!_

La puerta no se abrió. En su lugar la casa se desvaneció poco a poco. Habían caído en una trampa.

Era un potente hechizo desilusionador. El lugar en el que estaba la casa se había convertido en un terreno baldío.

– ¡Es una trampa!- gritó Yates e intentó usar la aparición, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Los hechizos que habían puesto ellos mismos los detuvieron. Estaban atrapados.

De uno de los árboles cercanos salieron dos figuras. Llevaban capas de viaje y cada uno tenía su varita en la mano y les apuntaban con ellas.

-Todo ha terminado- dijo Harry.

-No queremos haceros daño, pero si intentáis escapar…- añadió Ron.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- dijo burlándose Yates.

-¿Nos vais a matar?-Sallomon se carcajeaba.-Sois solo dos cobardes, pero… Mejor así, terminamos de una buena vez con los dos… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ron y Harry se separaron y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a los dos traidores.

_-¡Intracorpus Repulso!_- gritó Ron apuntando a Sallomon.


	17. Chapter 17 Hogares destruidos

**Capitulo 17 Hogares destruidos **

Sallomon esquivó la maldición de Ron por milímetros y contraatacó con la maldición asesina, que el auror desvió con un poderoso hechizo. Harry y Yates se habían enzarzado en un continuo envío de hechizos.

-¡Malditos seáis!-gritó Yates, al tiempo que lanzaba su enésima maldición a Harry.

Para espanto de Yates, Harry no solo volvió a esquivar la maldición, sino que con un movimiento rápido y elegante se echó la capa invisible por encima y desapareció completamente de la vista. Yates se puso aún más tenso de lo que estaba y giraba a un lado y a otro, dando bandazos y con la varita a punto.

-¡Potter! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-aulló.- ¡No tienes las agallas de enfrentarte a mí! ¡No se vive eternamente de la fama, Niño que vivió! ¡Hay ocasiones en las que hay que dar la cara! ¡Y te aseguro que esta es una de ellas!-la varita le temblaba en la mano, de pura ira.-Aunque si yo fuera tu… tampoco me dejaría ver… ¡Que te quede claro, Potter! ¡Te mataré en cuanto te tenga a tiro!

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos. Apenas un susurro sobre la tierra del suelo y la punta de una varita ya se le estaba clavando en la nuca. Yates se quedó paralizado.

-Tira la varita al suelo.

Yates no se movió.

-¡Te he dicho que tires la varita!-El ex auror dejó caer la varita y luego le dio una patada para que rodara.- ¡SALLOMON! ¡Si la vida de tu compañero vale algo para ti, tira tu varita inmediatamente!

El aludido desvió la atención de su combate con Ron. Éste dejó de enviarle maldiciones. Sallomon miró hacia Yates, de pie, desarmado y con una cara de profunda vergüenza y enorme rabia.

-No voy a tragármelo, Potter-dijo Sallomon apuntando, alternativamente, a Ron y a Yates, pues sabía que Harry estaba detrás, aunque no pudiera verlo.- Vosotros dos sois unos panolis que no harían daño a una mosca.

-Eso crees, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con voz fría.- _¡Crucio!_-Yates calló al suelo de rodillas y empezó a gritar de dolor.

Sallomon tuvo un instante de vacilación pero volvió a sujetar bien fuerte la varita. Cuando los gemidos de Yates dejaron de escucharse, la expresión de Sallomon era igual de firme que siempre.

-Fuisteis unos buenos aurores en su día. Eso disminuiría los cargos contra vosotros y reduciría los años en Azkaban… si os entregáis…-dijo Ron con voz suave.

-¿Entregarnos? ¿Has bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla? ¿O acaso crees que soy un descerebrado como tu? Antes la muerte que entregarnos…

Ron respiró profundamente y con voz clara dijo:

-Como quieras… _¡Sectumsempra!_

Sallomon cayó violentamente hacia atrás y empezó a cubrirse de sangre. Ron se acercó a él y lo desarmó con un leve movimiento de la varita. Se acuclilló junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se desangraba.

-Aun tienes tiempo. Conozco la contra maldición. Entrégate. Esto no tiene por qué acabar así.

-M-m-mu-u-u-rete, W-wes-wes-ley-masculló Sallomon entre bocanadas de sangre y sacudidas de su cuerpo.

Harry notaba a Yates temblar cerca de él, aunque se esforzaba por mantener la entereza.

-No, Sallomon, el que se muere eres tu-dijo Ron muy serio.-Te queda un minuto de vida… Minuto y medio como mucho. No es demasiado tarde para entregarse.

-¿Tu qué opinas Yates?-dijo Harry apareciendo de debajo de la capa.- ¿Quieres desangrarte lentamente como tu compañero? ¿O reconsiderarías una rendición?

Yates no dijo nada mientras observaba el cuerpo empapado de sangre que se agitaba de manera desagradable a los pies del otro auror. Unos segundos después, Sallomon escupió una última bocanada de sangre y sus ojos se desenfocaron, quedando completamente inmóvil. Ron, en cuclillas junto a él, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Luego se levantó y camino despacio hasta Yates y Harry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Antes muerto que rendirme sin pelear… -escupió Yates.-Dadme mi varita, cobardes… y lucharemos.

-Lo siento. Respuesta equivocada-dijo Ron levantando su varita.

Yates cerró los ojos, pensando que era su fin. Pero éste no llegó. En lugar de oír la maldición imperdonable que esperaba, escuchó a Ron levantando diversos hechizos y encantamientos entre susurros. Cuando deshizo el último se repente se encontraron de nuevo en las cercanías de la casa de Luna.

Yates miraba alrededor sin comprender.

-Era una ilusión, Yates-explicó Ron, sobresaltando a Yates.- Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo pero creíais que era otro lugar. Y ahora nos vamos.

-Hay alguien que quiere tener unos minutos a solas contigo-añadió Harry tomándolo firmemente del brazo antes de desaparecerse.

Ron se acercó hasta el cadáver de Sallomon, lo agarró de un brazo y se desapareció también.

Ron guiaba con su varita el cuerpo inerte de Sallomon, que había cubierto con su propia capa. Al llegar a la sala del tribunal en la que se encontraba Harry, depositó el cadáver sobre la fría piedra. Yates estaba en una de las sillas con cadenas del centro, forcejeando por soltarse. Cromak entró corriendo y sin aliento.

-¡Recibí el _patro_…!-se quedó sin habla al ver al hombre muerto en el suelo.- Ya le he avisado, Ron-dijo muy serio.-No creo que tarde.

-Yo nunca llego tarde-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos un poco.

-Snape, no hagas eso-dijo Ron enfadado. Pero Snape no le hizo caso y ya caminaba hacia Harry, en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?-le dijo a Harry, mirando a Yates de soslayo.

-Sácale todo lo que puedas. Eres mejor en Legeremancia que nosotros.

-Eso es un hecho-añadió Snape.

-No me importan los métodos que uses, Snape-dijo Ron desde la puerta.-Tienes carta blanca.

-Muy bien-dijo Snape metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacando unos cuantos frasquitos de cristal, que colocó sobre las gradas de piedra.

Cuando Harry cerraba la pesada puerta tras de sí acertaron a escuchar a Snape.

_-¡Legeremens!_

-¿Qué tal Dolohov?

-No he conseguido sacarle nada más. Lo siento, Harry-dijo Cromak.

-No importa. Le pediremos a Snape que le haga una visita.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sallomon?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo se.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde-decía Susi a sus primos.-Sirius, ¿puedes sacar el Mapa del Merodeador? Así podremos volver sin cruzarnos con Filch…

Cuando llegó el momento de que los griffindor y el slytherin se separaran Sirius consultó el mapa.

-Filch está cerca de la lechucería, Aaron. No vas a cruzártelo. Y la señora Norris está con él.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana entonces, chicos-se despidió Aaron agitando la mano.

Kath se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Aaron también la besó y le sonrió levemente.

-Buenas noches, Aaron.

-Buenas noches.

Los griffindor se dirigieron hacia su sala común y Aaron encaminó sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. Cuando Aaron estaba con Kath o con el resto de los chicos podía llegar a olvidarse por unos minutos de que se había quedado huérfano. Pero cuando se quedaba solo las cosas eran muy diferentes. El humor le cambiaba. Se volvía distante e incluso agresivo si alguien le hablaba cuando estaba en este estado. Se sentía furioso con la Orden porque habían decidido no celebrar el funeral de sus padres. La excusa era que serían un blanco fácil todos juntos. Así que unos pocos miembros de la Orden se habían encargado de sepultarlos en secreto en el panteón de los Yaxley.

En esas cavilaciones andaba Aaron, que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy cerca de sala común. Al doblar una esquina chocó con algo grande que lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado, inútil! ¡Mira por donde vas!-le gritó un slytherin gigantesco.

-Mira quien es, River. Es el slytherin renegado… el que siempre anda entre griffindors…-dijo otro chico, alto y delgado.

-Si… el traidor a su casa. ¿Es cierto que sales con la Weasley pelirroja?-preguntó con sorna el primero.

-No es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo-respondió Aaron levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica.

-Le diremos a Filch que estabas en los pasillos de noche-dijo el chico delgado mientras se señalaba una insignia de prefecto en el pecho.

-Atrévete-dijo Aaron sacando su varita al instante. Los otros dos le apuntaron con las suyas.

-Mala idea, enano traidor. Somos dos contra uno-dijo el chico enorme.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Kath surgió de un pasillo con la varita en alto.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, River. Una leoncita extraviada. Me la pido-dijo apuntándola con la varita.

-Toda tuya-contestó su compañero.- Yo acabaré pronto con su amigo.

-¿Y quién va a pelear conmigo?-dijo Susi apareciendo por detrás de Kath.

-¿Y conmigo?-preguntó Aurim.

-¿Y conmigo?-dijo Sirius.

Los dos slytherin se acobardaron y en ese momento Kath lanzó un hechizo de desarme. Sirius ejecutó un encantamiento escudo entre sus primos y al chico enorme le rebotó su propia maldición _tarantalegra_. Por unos segundos parecía que bailaba, pero acabó por perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo, agitando las piernas incontroladamente.

El otro recibió la maldición de los _mocomurciélagos_ en plena cara y echó a correr hacia la sala común chocándose contra las paredes y abandonando a su compañero, quien tuvo que arrastrarse con la fuerza de sus brazos mientras sus piernas se agitaban.

Aurim y Sirius empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Kath se acercó a Aaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó.

-Me tropecé con ellos y empezaron a molestarme con tonterías. ¿Nos visteis en el mapa?

-Exacto. Queríamos comprobar que habías llegado a tu sala común y vimos que estabas aquí parado con esos dos gorilas. Con la hora que es… sospechamos en seguida-explicó Susi.

-Me alegro de que vinierais. Gracias.

-No hay de qué-le dijo Aurim palmeándole la espalda.- ¿Te escoltamos hasta tu sala común?

-No es necesario. Gracias-dijo Aaron sonriendo.

-Muy bien, pues vámonos a la torre. Estoy muerto-dijo Sirius bostezando.

-Hasta mañana, Aaron-dijo Susi.

-Hasta mañana-contestó él.-Ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo-le dijo a Kath, que se había quedado rezagada de sus primos.

-Puedo quedarme.

-No, no puedes. Vete a la torre de Griffindor. Vamos.

Aaron le cogió suavemente la barbilla y la besó con ternura.

En una pequeña habitación de Grimmauld Place solía dormir Winky. Allí disponía de una cama y varios enseres tamaño elfo. Desde que los Potter vivían en la mansión había compartido esta habitación con Dobby. Ahora había una tercera inquilina. Wina, la vieja elfina de los Yaxley, ya estaba algo más recuperada. Pero el susto de aquella terrible noche y la pérdida de sus adorados amos habían impactado mucho en su anciano cuerpo. Sea como fuere, bajo los cuidados de Ginny, pronto empezó a encontrarse cada vez mejor, e incluso estaba dispuesta a abandonar el reposo y ponerse a colaborar en la casa de los magos que, además de salvarle la vida, habían acogido a su dulce amo Aaron.

Esa noche Hermione estaba sola en Grimmauld Place con Mia y los gemelos de Harry. Ginny seguía acudiendo a visitar a sus pacientes en San Mungo (a pesar de las discusiones que había tenido con Harry sobre el tema). Los señores Weasley se encontraban visitando a los padres de Marion y Sophia. Y los aurores de la casa estaban probablemente enfrentándose a Sallomon y Yates.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Ron y Harry. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera bien. De buena gana iría a ayudarlos pero había prometido quedarse a cargo de los niños.

Sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza entró a la habitación de Mia. La niña ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la cesta de los micropuffs.

-Mia, a la cama-dijo Hermione.

-Vale, mami-Mia se levantó del suelo y saltó a la cama.

-Buenas noches, princesa-dijo Hermione besándola en la frente con infinito cariño.

-Bueas noches, mamá.

Salió de la habitación y entró en la que compartían James y Brian. Los encontró en plena guerra de almohadas. Tras poner un poco de orden y besarlos a ambos, Hermione apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Mientras iba hacia su habitación sintió un escalofrío y una leve sensación de mareo. Se recostó en la cama sin desnudarse si quiera. No quería dormirse. Quería esperar hasta que llegara Ron. Pero se sentía terriblemente cansada.

-¡¿Dónde están Sallomon y Yates?! ¡Ya deberían estar aquí con esa loca y su familia!

-Lo siento, mi señor. He ido personalmente a la casa de Lovegood pero estaba vacía y no había rastro de…

-¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS DETALLES, ESTÚPIDA! ¡LOS QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA!

Ron se apareció en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place y encontró todo en silencio. Todos debían estar durmiendo. Estaría poco rato en casa así que fue directo a ver a Mia. La pequeña pelirroja dormía profundamente en su cama, con un brazo colgando del colchón. Ron le cogió suavemente la mano y la colocó sobre su cama. Salió y echó un breve vistazo al resto de dormitorios: los gemelos, Ginny, sus padres (que ya habían vuelto)…

Cuando entró a su propia habitación la luz estaba encendida y Hermione estaba dormida con la ropa puesta. Se acercó hasta ella y le apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente. Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Tras despertar a Ginny con delicadeza, volvieron a la habitación.

-Si, Ron, tienes razón. Tiene mucha fiebre.

-¿Pero será algo grave?

-No puedo saberlo solo por la fiebre… Cámbiala de ropa y métela en la cama. Voy a preparar una poción para bajarle la temperatura. Tardaré unos quince minutos.

-Está bien.

Con mimo y cuidado, Ron empezó a desnudar a Hermione, que abrió los ojos, medio dormida.

-Ron…ya has vuelto…

-Si…y al venir te encuentro enferma-le dijo sonriendo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cómoda para coger un camisón de Hermione. Volvió junto a ella y la cogió de la cintura para incorporarla. Hermione parecía una marioneta entre sus brazos; sin fuerzas, sin oponer resistencia a los cuidados de Ron. Le pasó el camisón por la cabeza y los brazos y la recostó de nuevo en la cama, con delicadeza.

-Tengo… frío-murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Es por la fiebre, cariño-le dijo Ron.-Espera.

Fue hasta el baño y empapó una toalla con agua fresca. Regresó junto a Hermione y le aplicó la toalla mojada sobre la frente. Hermione gimió con voz lastimosa.

-Venga, aguanta un poco-le dijo él.

Ginny llegó a los pocos minutos con una taza humeante entre las manos. Obligaron a Hermione a beberse la poción, mientras esta se revolvía como una niña pequeña.

-Con lo buena sanadora que eres podrías hacer pociones menos asquerosas-se quejó Hermione.

-Si no fuera tan asquerosa no te bajaría la fiebre instantáneamente-le espetó Ginny.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó a Hermione su marido.

-Me duele la cabeza… ¡Atchís!

-Hermione, has cogido una gripe.

-No, Ginny, no tengo gripe… ¡Atchís!

-No… claro que no… -dijo Ginny arropándola.

-¡Atchís! ¡Yo no me pongo nunca enferma! ¡Atchís!

-Es verdad… no recuerdo haberla visto nunca enferma…-dijo Ron mirando a Ginny.

-Todo eso es estupendo-cortó Ginny.-Pero ahora está enferma y no hay más que hablar. _¡Accio Pañuelos!_ Toma-dijo tendiéndole la caja a Hermione.-Los necesitarás. Voy a preparar un caldero de poción reconstituyente. ¿Te quedas con ella?-le dijo a Ron.

-Solo hasta que Harry me avise.

-Muy bien-dijo Ginny mientras salía.

Ron se sentó en el filo de la cama y cogió la mano de Hermione.

-Tenemos a Yates.

-¿Luna está bien?-preguntó Hermione, acordándose de repente.

-Si, si. Está protegida por la Orden. Llegamos a su casa antes que esos dos.

-Gracias a Merlín. ¿Habéis averiguado algo?-dijo Hermione mientras cogía un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz.

-Aun no. Vine mientras lo… interrogaban. En cuanto Harry me mande llamar, tendré que irme.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor y se recostó en las mullidas almohadas con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta estar enferma-refunfuñó.

-A nadie le gusta-rió el otro.

-Wina ya está prácticamente recuperada.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Kath ha escri…escri… ¡Atchís!-se limpió la nariz.- Ha escrito hoy. Aaron quiere liberarla.

-Tened cuidado. Es muy mayor. Podría tomárselo mal…

Un ciervo plateado atravesó la puerta del dormitorio y se paró al pie de la cama.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Ron.-Te veré más tarde-dijo inclinándose y besándola en la frente.-Cuídate.

-Dime que tienes buenas noticias-dijo Ron.

-Depende de lo que tú entiendas por buenas noticias…-dijo Harry.-Vamos a sentarnos mientras llega Kingsley.

Los dos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de la sala de reuniones del cuartel general. Kingsley llegó enseguida.

-¿Es verdad?-dijo mientras entraba-¿Es cierto que habéis cogido a Sallomon y Yates?

-Si... y no-dijo Ron.

-Sallomon ha muerto-explicó Harry. -No quiso colaborar. Pero tenemos a Yates.

-¿Y? Cromak me dijo algo sobre Snape…

-Si, lo llamamos-intervino Ron.-Para que le sacara la información. Nuestras capacidades en Legeremancia no son nada comparadas con las suyas.

-Dímelo a mi, que lo sufrí en mis carnes…-comentó Harry.

-Bueno, pero contadme de una vez lo que sepáis…

-A mi no me mires. Estuve en casa comprobando que todo estaba bien. Harry es el que lo sabe, y estaba esperando que llegaras tú para contárnoslo.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Me va a dar un infarto!

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo Harry apaciguadoramente con las manos levantadas.- Snape le ha sacado información, si…

-¿Sabemos ya quién es el responsable de todo esto?-interrumpió Ron.

-No, eso es lo único que no ha conseguido sonsacarle. Por eso… está ahora arriba con Dolohov… a ver si él es tan amable de contárselo.

-Si no sabemos quién es el cerebro de todo. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Que van a entrar en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Ron y Kingsley a la vez.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabemos cuándo y para qué?

-El cuando será la próxima luna llena.

-Espero que eso no signifique que tienen una horda de hombres lobo-sugirió Ron.

-No tenemos constancia de ello. Pero si que sabemos que tienen esas bestias, ¿no? Quizás se vuelvan especialmente agresivas con luna llena.

-¿Has dicho que sabemos para qué?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Es obvio, ¿no?-dijo Ron.-Van al Departamento de Misterios.

Harry afirmó en silencio mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-Se trata… del arco, ¿verdad? El de la Cámara de la Muerte. Lo que me dijisteis que Hermione investigaba-preguntó Kingsley muy serio.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Harry.-Después de todo, cuando ese tipo atacó a Alexandra le preguntó sobre el arco…

-Tiene sentido, si…-reflexionó Kingsley.

-¿Sabemos algo más del plan que tengan para entrar al Ministerio?

-Solo que tienen maniobras de distracción-contestó Harry.-Pero no sabemos cuales. Yates no las sabía. Veremos si Dolohov puede aportar un poco más de información. Pero sinceramente lo dudo.

-Eso significa que la próxima luna llena, pase lo que pase. La orden debe estar en el departamento de misterios y no en cualquier otra parte-dijo Ron.

-El resto de aurores se ocuparán de atender las maniobras de distracción.

-Muy bien. Entonces mañana convocaremos una reunión con los miembros de la Orden y les informaremos de la situación y de la idea general del plan-zanjó Harry.

En ese momento oyeron pasos que descendían la escalera. Los tres aurores se giraron y Snape apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Harry lo invitó a sentarse y este aceptó, haciéndolo a un par de sillas de distancia del resto.

-Ya he terminado mi trabajo-anunció.

-¿Lo hiciste tal y como te pedí?-le preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto-contestó Snape con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y?

-Dolohov no sabe nada de la intrusión en el ministerio. No debe ser lo suficientemente importante para tener esa información.

-¿Y pudiste extraer de él la identidad de su señor?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Todo lo que puede ver fue una habitación oscura. Parece ser que el nuevo señor oscuro no gusta de mostrar su rostro.

-¿Sabe Dolohov que tenemos a Yates y que sabemos lo que sabemos?-preguntó Harry.

-No-dijo Snape con un deje de impaciencia.-Me pediste que no se enterara, así que no lo sabe. Cree que ambos han muerto.

-Muy bien. Recordaste levantar el hechizo anti aparición, supongo.

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar Ron y Kingsley se levantaron con violencia.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el jefe de aurores.

-¿Pretendes que escape?-dijo Ron enfurecido.

-Si, es lo que pretendo-dijo Harry como si fuera obvio.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?-exigió Kingsley.

-Vamos a dejar que crea que se ha escapado. Quiero que corra y le diga a su señor que hemos cogido a dos de sus mejores hombres.

-Quieres enfurecerlo y que cometa errores-dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.

Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Además, Snape le habrá contado a Dolohov que Yates y Sallomon murieron en combate y que no han tenido ocasión de contarnos nada. Con lo que nuestro amigo seguirá con su plan. Cosa que no haría si creyera que sus aurores favoritos estaban en nuestro poder o lo habrían traicionado.

-Brillante-dijo una voz tras ellos.

Dumbledore los miraba concentrado desde su gran retrato.

-Gracias, profesor.

Se oyó un estallido en el piso de arriba.

-El pajarito ha volado-dijo Ron sonriendo.

Ron llegó cansado a su habitación. La reunión con la Orden había ido bien. Cada uno de los miembros sabía donde tenía que estar en cada momento desde ese día hasta la supuesta noche del ataque.

Hermione estaba en la cama, rodeada de pañuelos usados y sin usar. Winky entró detrás de Ron y empezó a limpiar. Mia estaba tirada en el suelo dibujando con sus pinturas mágicas. Ron le acarició el pelo al pasar junto a ella en dirección a la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Fatal-gimió Hermione dejándose abrazar.-Menos mal que Mia ha _venino_ a _cuinarme_-dijo con voz nasal.

Ron no pudo reprimir la risa.

-¡No te rías _ne_ mí! ¡Tonto!

Mia también se reía.

-Mamá, di Dumbledore.

-_Numblenore._

Los tres se partían de la risa.

-A ver… -Ron reflexionó mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- Di caldero.

-_Calnero._

-¡Mamá, mamá! Di quiddtich.

-_Quinnitch_. Y ya está bien-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y frotándose la nariz con un pañuelo.- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Bien. Interminable-dijo Ron quitándose las botas.

-¿Alguna ausencia _nestacable_?-Mia volvió a reírse y Hermione le sacó la lengua.

-La verdad es que sí-contestó él como si acabara de recordarlo.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Voy al despacho a hablar con Charlie. No ha venido a la reunión.

Al llegar a la chimenea del despacho cogió un puñado de polvos de una cajita y se arrodilló en el suelo, introduciendo la cabeza en la chimenea. Pronunció con voz clara la dirección de Charlie y cuando su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas fue cuando se mareó realmente.

En lugar del acogedor salón de la casa de Charlie lo que vio fue una habitación que había sido pasto de las llamas. Llamó a su hermano a voz en grito pero nadie contestó. Dijo los nombres de Kira y sus sobrinos pero tampoco hubo suerte.

Sacó la cabeza de la chimenea. Respiró un par de veces profundamente. Empuñó su varita. Cogió otro puñado de polvos floo y se metió completamente en la chimenea.

Cuando salió de la chimenea de Charlie comprobó que lo de antes no había sido un error. Habían prendido fuego a la casa. Por un instante pensó que uno de los dragones de Charlie se había descontrolado pero luego recordó que Charlie no los llevaba a casa, sino que estos estaban en la reserva, lejos de allí.

Empezó a caminar en silencio por la casa, con la varita preparada. Pensó con amargura, que no hacía muchos días había entrado en una casa destrozada, y que los dueños de esta habían aparecido muertos más tarde. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Siguió caminando, esquivando escombros, intentando que los tablones de madera del suelo no crujieran a su paso. Sin previo aviso, un rayo de luz roja le dio de lleno en el pecho. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, haciéndose bastante daño. Había perdido su varita, pero guardaba otra en la túnica. Antes de tener tiempo de introducir la mano en su bolsillo, alguien le habló.

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHI?

-¿Charlie…?-preguntó Ron asustado.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?

Esta vez Ron reconoció de inmediato la voz de su hermano.

-¡Charlie! ¡Soy Ron!

-¿Ron?

-Si, soy yo. Gracias a Merlín que estás bien-empezó a incorporarse y la quemada madera del suelo gimió bajo su peso.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Ron se quedó inmóvil y levantó las manos inconscientemente.

-Charlie, yo…

-¿CUÁL ES TU SEGUNDO NOMBRE?

Ron suspiró.

-Billius-dijo.

-¿CUÁNTOS HIJOS TIENES?

-Tres.

-¿A QUÉ LE TIENES FOBIA?

-A las arañas.

-¿QUÉ DICES EN SUEÑOS DESDE LOS TRECE AÑOS?

-El nombre de Hermione. Fred y George siempre me han molestado con eso…

-¿CUÁL DE LOS GEMELOS TIENE UNA CICATRIZ?

-Fred, por supuesto.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos y luego se escucharon crujidos en la escalera. Lentamente y agarrándose al pasamanos, una figura sucia y con la ropa rota fue descendiendo con poca estabilidad. Ron por fin se levantó y caminó hasta su hermano. A medio camino se quedó paralizado y abrió la boca.

Charlie llevaba un trozo de su camisa atado alrededor de los ojos. Le faltaba pelo en una gran parte de la cabeza y se le veía perfectamente el cuero cabelludo en carne viva. Por todo el cuerpo tenía heridas y quemaduras.

-Charlie… ¿Qué…?

-Vinieron anoche-interrumpió el mayor de los Weasley.-Con un dragón. Parece que les pareció gracioso destruir mi casa y mi familia con mi animal favorito.

Ron hizo un enorme esfuerzo por asimilar lo que su hermano le estaba contando.

-¿Dónde están Kira y los niños?

-Conseguí sacarlos de aquí antes de que lanzaran hechizos anti desaparición. Kira escapó con los niños. A mi no me dio tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos?

-Estoy ciego, Ron.

-¿Cómo…?

-El fuego de dragón es mucho más agresivo que un fuego normal o uno mágico. No te preocupes por mí. Ayúdame a encontrar a mi familia, por favor.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado? Tendrías que haberme mandado un patronus…

-Mi varita está rota-dijo alzándola delante de su cara.-No funciona muy bien… ¿Te di antes? No podía comunicarme con nadie, y mucho menos desaparecerme…

-¿Sabes dónde han podido ir?

-Puede que a la casa de los padres de Kira.

-Está bien. Escúchame. Voy a llevarte a casa. Estás herido. Te dejaré con mamá y con Ginny y luego iré con Harry a buscar a Kira y a los chicos. ¿De acuerdo?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Y buscó el brazo de Ron para apoyarse. Ron se agachó un momento y cogió su varita y lo que quedaba de un paraguas. Lo convirtió en traslador y los dos hermanos Weasley desaparecieron de allí.

Cuando aparecieron en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place Molly subía las escaleras de la cocina con una montaña de ropa limpia en sus brazos. Al ver a sus hijos la dejó caer y corrió hacia ellos.

-Hola, mamá-dijo Charlie intentando sonreír.

-Charlie, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Lo dejo a tu cargo, mamá. Voy con Harry a buscarlos. ¿Está aquí?

-Acaba de llegar-decía Molly mientras hacía que Charlie se apoyara en ella.-Creo que ha ido a ver a Gin…

-¡HARRYYYYY!-chilló Ron.- ¡HARRYYYYYYYYY!

Se escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba y Harry se asomó por la barandilla del segundo piso con la camisa desabrochada y cara de fastidio.

-Vístete, amigo. Nos vamos.

Una hora después los dos aurores regresaban a la mansión. Kira, Fuko, Hikaro y Kaoru se quedarían en casa de Bill y Fleur porque Molly y Ginny ya no daban abasto para cuidar a más gente. Charlie se quedaría en Grimmauld Place hasta que estuviera algo mejor y luego iría con su familia a la casa de su hermano.

Ginny salió al encuentro de su marido y su hermano para asegurarse de que todo había ido bien. De paso les dijo que los chicos venían de Hogwarts a pasar el fin de semana en casa.

-¿Pasar el fin de semana en casa?-preguntó Ron.- ¿Hicimos eso nosotros alguna vez?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Kath y Alex quieren ver a Hermione. Y los demás pues, ya sabes…escoba veo, escoba quiero…-dijo Ginny empezando a subir escalones, seguida por los aurores.

Los tres entraron a la habitación de Charlie pero la cama estaba vacía. Ron y Harry miraron a la sanadora como pidiéndole explicaciones y ella puso cara de no tener nada que ver. Para alivio de los tres escucharon la voz de Charlie al fondo del pasillo, en la habitación de Ron y Hermione.

Charlie estaba sentado en la cama, junto a Hermione. Ella, rodeada aun por decenas de pañuelos usados, lloraba en silencio mientras miraba los vendajes limpios de los ojos de su cuñado.

-No te levantes de la cama, Charlie-le riñó Ginny. –Tienes que descansar.

-Me aburro allí solo, hermanita-dijo levantando la cabeza.- ¿Vienes con Ron y Harry?

-Aquí estamos, Charlie-dijo Harry.

-¿Los habéis encontrado?

-Si, no te preocupes. Se quedarán en casa de Bill y tú te reunirás con ellos pronto. De todas formas Bill y Fleur los traerán esta noche y cenaremos todos juntos-le dijo Ron.

-¿Le…?-Charlie dudó.- ¿Le habéis dicho a Kira…?-levantó la mano y la movió ante sus ojos.

-Si.

-Se ha echado a llorar. Pero está orgullosa de ti. Como todos nosotros-dijo Ron.

-Ella se lo dirá a los chicos para que no les pille de sorpresa cuando te vean.

-Harry Potter, señor…

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, donde un Dobby cabizbajo se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Dobby?-le dijo Harry y Ginny también se acercó.

-Harry Potter, señora Potter. Dobby ha sentido algo muy malo. Dobby teme que algo malo haya ocurrido en la casa de Harry Potter y su familia.

-¿Qué puede haber pasado?-preguntó Ginny angustiada mirando a Harry.

-No lo se. Pero al menos se que todos estamos a salvo-le contestó él.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo-sugirió Ron.

-Por supuesto que echaremos un vistazo-afirmó Harrry.-Volvemos enseguida-Harry se inclinó para besar a Ginny pero ella se apartó con cara de recelo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Ya me has oído. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Por qué he hecho qué?-Harry estaba cada vez más confuso.

-Ibas a darme un beso.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Ginny nunca se había puesto así por un beso…

-Bueno…si… me voy… era un beso de despedi…

-¡AJÁ!-Ginny lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.-Un beso de despedida, ¿eh? O sea que pensabas dejarme aquí...

-¡Por supuesto que pensaba dejarte aquí!-dijo Harry exaltado.-No se lo que ha pasado en casa y podría ser…

-¿Peligroso?-terminó Ginny por él.-Déjeme que le recuerde, señor auror, que se defenderme solita-dijo blandiendo su varita delante de la cara de Harry.- Y si ha pasado algo en nuestra casa quiero verlo por mí misma.

-Ginny, no. No tardaremos… quiero que…

-¡Harry!

Todos miraron a Charlie.

-¿Si, Charlie?

-Llevadla con vosotros. Es su casa. Es lo justo.

Harry vio como Ron y Hermione asentían con la cabeza. Resopló enfadado.

-Tu ganas-le dijo mirando a Ginny y echó a andar hacia el pasillo.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el Valle de Godric. Las casitas del pueblo adoptaban anaranjadas tonalidades. Y allí, casi al final de la hilera de casas. Una mancha oscura.

Ron había cogido a su hermana de la mano para aparecerse allí, y sintió como las piernas de esta temblaban y le fallaban. Se apresuró en sostenerla por las axilas.

Harry ya estaba caminando hacia la casa. Parecía ausente y la varita le colgaba inofensiva de una mano. Cuando llegó a la ennegrecida valla se agarró a ella con fuerza. Tubo una fuerte sensación de deja vu. Años atrás había observado la casa destrozada desde aquel mismo lugar.

Ron y Ginny llegaron hasta él. La pelirroja sollozaba cuando se abrazó a Harry que la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Estar en Grimmauld Place nos ha salvado la vida-dijo Harry a nadie en particular.

Ron dio un grito de rabia y pateó la chamuscada valla de madera. Otro deja vu para Harry. Si muchos años antes un mensaje en memoria de sus padres había aparecido, rodeado de firmas de apoyo y recuerdo, ahora era un mensaje dejado por los autores de aquella destrucción.

"Pagaréis con vuestra vida el haberos entrometido en mis asuntos"

Ron gritó aún más fuerte, sacó su varita y con un rallo blanco destruyó el mensaje. Respiró pesadamente un par de veces y miró alrededor con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

-Volveremos a levantarla como hicimos la primera vez-le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras la abrazaba.-Volveremos a levantarla todas las veces que haga falta. La casa es lo de menos, cariño. Lo importante es que vosotros estéis bien.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor-dijo Ginny con lágrimas corriendo aun por sus mejillas.-No soporto verlo.

De vuelta en la mansión Ginny dijo que tenia que comprobar como estaba Charlie y se escabulló escaleras arriba, limpiándose con la manga los vestigios de llanto.

Un estruendo de cacerolas llegó desde la cocina así que Harry y Ron bajaron. Encontraron a Molly peleando con Marion y Sophia por ver quien preparaba la comida.

-Molly, no seas cabezota-dijo Marion.

-Siéntate y déjanos a nosotras. ¿Acaso no te gusta como cocinamos?-preguntó Sophia haciéndose la ofendida.

-No pienses eso, querida. Es solo que vosotras sois invitadas y…

-No somos invitadas.

-Somos de la familia.

-Y queremos que descanses por una noche.

-Y no hay más que hablar.

-Ríndete, mamá. Déjalas cocinar por una noche-dijo Ron entrando.

Los aurores saludaron a las gemelas con cariño. Ellas les dijeron que Fred y George se habían quedado arriba con Charlie.

-¿Ha llegado Bill?-preguntó Ron.

-No. Hablé hace unos cinco minutos con él, por la chimenea-dijo Molly.- Me preguntó si podríais ir a su casa y recoger a los chicos. Parece ser que se marean en la red floo.

-Iré yo-se adelantó Harry.-Les pediré a los gemelos que me acompañen. Tu sube a ver a Hermione-le dijo a Ron

Ron le dio las gracias a Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a subir la escalera mientras pensaba que Harry no había comentado nada de su casa. Probablemente no quería dar otra mala noticia a la familia. Y como él decía, lo importante es que no los encontraron allí, y estaban vivos.

Cuando subía hacia el primer piso Kath salió del despacho.

-¡Papá!

-¡Princesa! ¡No me acordaba de que veníais! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo abrazándola.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Algo pachucha, pero se pondrá bien. Sube a verla. Está en la habitación.

Alex y Lily salieron del despacho juntos. Alex chocó la mano de su padre y Lily le dio un beso a su tío Ron antes de seguir a Kath.

Ron entró al despacho justo a tiempo para ver salir a Aaron, y detrás de él a Sirius.

Sirius bromeó con su tío y se fue en busca de sus padres. Aaron, como siempre, saludó a Ron con respeto y buenos modales.

-¿Cómo estás, Aaron?-dijo Ron sentándose e indicando, con una mano, otra silla para el chico.

-Bien-contestó él una vez sentado.-Es decir, no estoy bien. Pero estoy mejor.

-Son tiempos difíciles. Pero intentamos que todo acabe cuanto antes.

-Pero para mis padres ya ha acabado todo…-se le quebró la voz.

-No, Aaron. Ellos permanecen en ti.

-¿Por qué…a ellos?-dijo Aaron con voz débil.

-Por ser de los buenos. No creas que fue un único atentado contra tus padres. La misma noche incendiaron Hogsmade y no hubo ni un solo superviviente. Nuestra amiga Luna también ha sido objetivo potencial Hoy mismo he rescatado a mi hermano de su casa destruida y él se ha quedado ciego. La casa de los Potter también ha sido atacada, pero por suerte ellos estaban aquí.

Aaron estaba sobrecogido y permaneció en silencio con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-No te cuento esto para hacer de menos tu dolor. Ahora soportas una gran carga y una desgracia enorme. Pero me gustaría que entendieras que…-Ron no quería decir en voz alta lo que hacía mucho tiempo que sentía.-Estamos… en guerra, Aaron. La pérdida de tus padres ha sido un duro golpe para la Orden pero lo ha sido más para ti. Para que su muerte no sea en vano tú debes seguir adelante.

Aaron miró a los ojos azules de Ron durante unos segundos.

-Me alegro de que… de que mi padre pensara en usted.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al recuerdo… mi padre dijo que usted me cuidaría bien.

Ron se sonrojó levemente.

-Haré…Haremos-se corrigió-todo lo posible por ti.

Se quedaron callados durante un minuto o dos. Ron, con tal de romper aquel silencio, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal con Kath?-y se arrepintió profundamente de haber abierto su gran boca.

Aaron enrojeció hasta los orejas.

-Bien-dijo tímidamente.-Ha estado conmigo estos días, para que no estuviera solo y pensara en… bueno, ya sabe.

-No esperaba menos de ella-añadió Ron.-Te aprecia mucho.

-Yo también la quie…laaaa aprecio… mucho.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Hermione me ha comentado que quieres liberar a Wina-dijo Ron, desesperado.

-Oh, si-Aaron parecía contento de dejar el tema "Kath".-Ahora no tengo casa que limpiar ni cuidar así que es absurdo que siga atada a mi.

-Dudo mucho que Wina quiera desvincularse de ti, aunque la liberes.

-Me gustaría que se quedara conmigo, si ella quiere. Pero quiero que sea libre, como Dobby o Winky, y que tenga días de descanso… y sueldo…

Ron sonrió.

-Si es lo que quieres, adelante. Pero te advierto que los elfos domésticos no se toman muy bien la liberación. Para ellos es un castigo y una deshonra. Dobby es el único elfo doméstico que disfrutó desde el principio de su libertad. Winky en cambio, tuvo que aprender a sobrellevarla. Te recomiendo que cuando llegue el momento cuentes con ellos y con Hermione para hablar con Wina. Seguro que te ayudan a convencerla de que ser libre no es algo malo.

-Gracias, señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo-Aaron se levantó y tendió la mano hacia Ron.

Ron le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-No hay de qué, Aaron.

La gran cocina de Grimmauld Place esa noche se había quedado pequeña. Niños y mayores charlaban y comían. Unos sentados y otros de pie. Faltaba Hermione, a la que Ginny había prohibido terminantemente que abandonara la cama.

Ron aprovechó el alboroto y subió a ver su esposa. La encontró recostada en los almohadones con un libro entre las manos pero con la vista perdida. No había tocado la bandeja con comida que alguna de las gemelas le había subido.

-Hola-dijo con voz ronca y el solo hecho de hablar le provocó un ataque de tos.

-Iba a preguntarte como estabas pero…-Ron se sentó junto a ella con cara de preocupación.

Hermione dejó caer el libro al suelo y se incorporó para que Ron la abrazara.

-Ginny me lo ha contado. Está muy afectada.

-Ha sido horrible. Como volver al pasado…Pero les ayudaremos a poner la casa en pie otra vez. Y todas las veces que hagan falta-dijo Ron.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

-No se lo digas a Ginny, pero me levanté de la cama y acompañé a Aaron a hablar con Wina.

-Se lo sugerí yo.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¿Y cómo ha ido?-quiso saber Ron.

-Puedes imaginártelo-dijo Hermione con amargura.

-Se lo ha tomado mal.

-Peor. Se ha puesto a llorar desconsoladamente… Winky ha tratado de consolarla. Se han quedado hablando con ella. Yo volví a la cama. Me encontraba mal.

-Ginny dice que en dos o tres días estarás bien.

-Más le vale. ¿De qué me sirve tener una sanadora en casa sino puede curarme una gripe?-dijo Hermione enfurruñada.

Ron sonrió y la abrazó aun más fuerte contra él.

-No seas quejita. Sabes que estarías dos semanas enferma si no fuera por Ginny.

-Lo se cariño. Pero es que no se estar enferma. Lo odio.

El pelirrojo la separó de él para darle un beso pero ella se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡No! ¡Te contagiarás!-dijo con la voz amortiguada por la mano. Con la otra mano se señaló en la frente.-Aquí.


	18. Chapter 18 Preparativos

Capitulo 18 : preparativos

-Debemos organizarnos- dijo Harry.

-Tenemos ventaja. Ellos no saben que la Orden se ha vuelto a formar- dijo Ron.

-Estarán confiados en que su maniobra de distracción mantendrá al departamento de Aurores y a los magos mas competentes del ministerio distraídos y ocupados mientras ellos entran al Ministerio- dijo Kingsley.

-Existe un problema, no sabemos en donde atacaran- dijo Cromak.

-Atacaron Hogsmead la vez pasada- dijo Harry.

-El blanco será un lugar en donde haya muchos brujos y magos indefensos- reflexionó Kingsley.

-¿San Mungo?- dijo Cromak.

-No, Hogwarts- dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

-Ron tiene razón. Pensaran que es el lugar más vulnerable. Después de todo, Albus ya no esta ahí para protegerlo- dijo Kingsley.

-Podemos apostar a la mitad del departamento de Aurores en el colegio hoy mismo para esperar el ataque, y la otra mitad llegaríamos inmediatamente y los tomaríamos por sorpresa. Jamás esperarían encontrar resistencia, ni mucho menos apoyo inmediato- dijo Cromak.

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Kingsley. -Daré de inmediato instrucciones para que la mitad del departamento llegue al colegio. Usaremos las chimeneas para llegar sin ser vistos.

-Kingsley, Cromak debería comandar a los aurores dentro del colegio- propuso Ron.

-Me parece bien- dijo Kingsley. –Yo dirigiré a los refuerzos. Esta vez atraparemos a todos los traidores.

-Yo reuniré a la Orden- dijo Harry. –Organizaremos equipos de cinco personas, para que cada uno llegue por diferente medio al Ministerio y lleguen al Departamento de Misterios en dos horas.

-Muy bien, así no despertaremos sospechas. Seria raro ver tantos magos llegando al Departamento de Misterios- dijo Ron.

-¿Piensan avisar a las chicas?- dijo Cromak.

-No, de ninguna manera. Hermione está enferma y ella sabe desde que nos reagrupamos que ni ella ni las demás Weasley van a combatir- dijo Ron.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera Ginny lo hará- dijo Harry.

-Además, tenemos la ventaja. Ellos tendrán que dividirse para el ataque, y nosotros no, seremos dos grupos independientes- dijo Kingsley.

-Ron, enviemos patronus a los demás miembros citándolos en una hora en el cuartel- dijo Harry.

-Así nosotros podremos ir a ver a la Suprema Inefable- dijo Ron.

-Ron, ¿crees que os recibirá? Esa mujer no ha visto ni siquiera al ministro en años. Yo ni siquiera la conozco- dijo el jefe de aurores.

-Nos recibirá, es una mujer muy amable- dijo Ron.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Kingsley sorprendido.

-Claro, mi esposa es la inefable mas brillante que ha existido…-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.- La Suprema inefable nos recibió una vez y estoy seguro de que volverá a hacerlo- dijo Ron.

Kingsley dio instrucciones a los aurores y los dividió en dos grupos. Uno comandado por Cromak que asistiría a Hogwarts y otro comandado por él que estaría al acecho para atacar a los mortifagos tan pronto aparecieran. Harry, por su parte, junto a Ron, citó a los miembros de la Orden y después fueron a Grimmauld place para informar a la familia. Las chicas, Marion Sophia, Hermione y Ginny, se quedarían junto a Charlie y los Sres. Weasley.

-¿Le vas a decir lo que está pasando a Hermione?- preguntó Molly.

-No. Es muy necia y podría tratar de ayudar- dijo Ron. –Confio en que ninguno de vosotros diga nada. Harry y yo le diremos que tenemos una misión especial en Albania y que nos ausentaremos cuatro o cinco días. La verdad es que esperamos que esto termine antes, pero es mejor tener días de sobra. Le diremos que es una operación secreta y que viajaremos encubiertos y que no podremos comunicarnos, que Kingsley será el enlace. Confío en que esta vez obedecerá, pero por ninguna razón le digáis que pasa.

-Descuida, hijo- dijo Arthur.

-La mantendremos vigilada, Ron. Podéis estar tranquilos, Hermione no pondrá un solo pie fuera de esta casa- dijo Marion.

-Ron procura ser creíble cuando hables con ella, que no te vea preocupado- dijo Sophia.

-¿Cinco días?- gimió Hermione. –Es mucho tiempo. Pensé que ahora con todo lo que ha pasado ustedes no saldrían.

-Nosotros también, pero es algo muy delicado amor. Por eso Kingsley quiere que ambos seamos los encargados- dijo Ron.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no voy a poder estar en contacto contigo?- dijo la castaña.

-Es una misión muy especial, Hermione. Nadie debe saber que estamos fuera. En el departamento todos piensan que yo estaré en casa, comprobando la seguridad y Harry ha dicho que está enfermo.

-¿Pero y si pasa algo aquí? ¿O si pasa algo en el colegio?

-No pasara nada. Hay mucha seguridad en el colegio. La seguridad de esta casa es la mejor, no hay forma de que entren.

-Te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo a ti- dijo él acercándose para besarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

-Ron voy a contagiarte- dijo ella.

-Al demonio los gérmenes- dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

-Amo, Dolohov regresó. Los aurores lo capturaron- dijo Donovan.

-Traedlo inmediatamente ante mí- dijo la voz del amo.

-Me capturaron, Weasley uso la maldición _cruciatus_, querían saber su nombre- dijo Dolohov.-Después de que Weasley me interrogó, le toco su turno al auror Cromak. Él también uso la maldición…

-Así que no sacaron nada de ti…- dijo la voz. -Eso me gusta, que mis sirvientes sean leales…

-Amo… Han matado a Sallomon y a Yates…

-Nadie sabía que ellos atacarían la casa de Lovegood, así que si te capturaron tú debiste de ser el soplón- dijo la voz.

-¡No amo, yo no fui!- dijo Dolohov comprendiendo que había sido un error contarle eso a su amo.

-¿Que más paso?- dijo el amo.

-Trajeron a Snape y me interrogó también. A toda costa querían saber su nombre.

-Bien, así que mataron a dos de mis mejores hombres y se que fue por tu culpa. ¿Qué haré contigo Dolohov?

-¡No fue mi culpa, amo! ¡Me torturaron! ¡Yo no quería cooperar con ellos pero fue demasiado!- dijo Dolohov –¡Piedad!

-Bellatrix, acompaña a nuestro amigo… Que le den de comer

-Así será, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix.

-Y después llevenlo con mi mascota- dijo para si la voz del amo.

-Harry- dijo Ron. –Si algo me pasa prométeme que velarás por Hermione.

-Ron, nada va a salir mal. Tenemos toda la ventaja. No van a saber ni que los golpeó.

-No lo se… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos amigo, nada puede pasarnos. Sallomon y Yates eran los mejores en su bando y tenemos a uno y el otro no volverá a molestar.

-Solo prométemelo, Harry. Cuida de Hermione si algo pasa, y de los niños. Alex y Aaron necesitaran un ejemplo a seguir, aun muy pequeños. Por Kath y Mia no me preocupo, Hermione sabrá cuidarlas y serán como ella.

-Te lo prometo, Ron. Pero veras que nada va a salir mal- dijo Harry. –Veo… que ya consideras a Aaron como un hijo mas.

-Se lo debemos a los Yaxley. Además quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

-Debo de aceptarlo, Aaron es buen chico- dijo Harry. –Al menos mi sobrina tiene mejor gusto que su madre-añadió entre risas.

-Oye- dijo Ron ofendido.- Solo una persona tiene mejor gusto que Hermione…

-Ah si, ¿quién?

-Yo- contestó el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer.

-La Suprema Inefable no recibe a nadie salvo circunstancias muy especiales- dijo Greystone a Harry.

-Dígale que el Auror Ron Weasley viene a hablar con ella acerca de la investigación de la Inefable Hermione Weasley. Dígale que la investigación está en peligro y que deb escucharnos- dijo Ron.

Un par de minutos después Greystone guiaba a Harry y a Ron por un estrecho pasillo a un lugar que ellos dos jamás habían visto.

-Bien, Auror Weasley. Dígame como es que la investigación de la Inefable Weasley esta en peligro- dijo la Suprema Inefable.

-No es la investigación lo que esta en peligro. Es el portal. Los mortífagos planean apoderarse de él- explicó Ron.

-Creemos que desean traer de regreso a Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Pero, por las investigaciones de la Inefable Weasley sabemos que eso…- dijo la Suprema inefable.

-Que eso no es posible- asintió Ron.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben. Hemos obtenido valiosa información que nos indica que en un lapso de dos a tres días atacarán algún ponto de Inglaterra para causar una distracción y así el Ministerio quede desprotegido y ellos puedan entrar al departamento de misterios y robar o usar el velo- dijo Harry.

-Sabe que no les servirá de nada- dijo la Suprema Inefable a Ron.

-Lo se, la información que tienen es errónea. Pero podrían dañar el velo, o hacer daño a los Inefables que encuentren al ver que lo que hagan no funcione- contestó el pelirrojo.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, la Inefable aceptó.

–Colaboraremos con usted en lo que nos pida.

-Queremos que esté en el ministerio el mínimo posible de personas. La Orden del Fénix los estará esperando. En media hora comenzarán a llegar y en un par de horas todos estaremos aquí. Haremos todo lo posible por no molestarlos en sus investigaciones- dijo Harry

-Pero es importante que saquen la información más importante y que se ponga a resguardo. Confiamos en que todo será resuelto rápidamente, pero no queremos correr riesgos- dijo Ron.

-¿Por que piensa que esto será rápido, Auror Weasley?- preguntó la Suprema Inefable.

-Porque ellos no saben que nosotros conocemos su plan. Estamos seguros de que atacarán Hogwarts para distraernos y que los aurores no nos percatemos de su verdadero objetivo.

-Por supuesto que estamos preparados para ello. El colegio cuenta con la mitad del departamento de aurores que está esperando el ataque. La otra mitad esta esperándolos para acorralarlos y atraparlos o liquidarlos si es necesario- añadió Harry.

-Espero por el bien de todos que tengan razón- dijo la Suprema Inefable. –Por cierto, ¿la Inefable Weasley se encuentra mejor? He sabido que estaba enferma.

-Si- dijo Ron.– Está casi recuperada. Está en casa y tiene prohibido salir y más aun acercarse al ministerio. Mis cuñadas estarán en casa con mis padres y tres elfos. Vigilarán que no salga y que no se entere de esta operación.

-Además de todos los hechizos y barreras protectoras, y de la presencia de la familia y los elfos hemos dejado a tres aurores de lo mas competente para que estén de guardia- dijo Harry.

-Nadie que no sea autorizado por mi, o miembro de la familia podrá entrar- dijo Ron.

-Muy bien- dijo la Suprema Inefable. –Comenzaré a hacer los preparativos para enviar a la mayoría de los inefables a sitios seguros. Por supuesto no diré nada de lo que ustedes me han informado.

Minutos más tarde los miembros de la Orden empezaron a llegar. Dos horas más tarde todos estaban en sus puestos. Habían realizado complejos hechizos anti aparición para evitar que los mortifagos pudieran escapar. Así mismo ellos pusieron hechizos desilusionadores sobre si mismos para evitar llamar la atención y en algunas zonas de la habitación las hechizaron para que parecieran desiertas.

-Mi señor- dijo una voz. – ¿Como lograremos entrar?

-Será muy fácil, hay formas para hacerlo. No hay forma de que puedan anticiparse a mis planes. Con la distracción podremos entrar al departamento de misterios y traerlo de vuelta y una vez que este a mis servicios el ministerio británico caerá y después todo el mundo mágico- dijo el amo.

-Es raro, hay muchos más aurores que de costumbre- dijo Susy.

-¿Pasará algo malo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Le enviaré un patronus a mamá preguntándole por esto- dijo Kath, que ya había sacado su varita y comenzaba a realizar el encantamiento patronus, pero en eso sintió como su varita salía volando de sus manos.

Solo eso basto para que Susy y los demás sacaran sus varitas y atacaran el lugar desde donde habían lanzado el encantamiento de desarme a Kath. Los encantamientos lanzados rebotaron y desarmaron a los demás Weasleys. Kath ya había recuperado su varita del suelo, pero sintió que sus piernas y brazos se pegaban y caía de bruces al suelo. Después todo fue muy rápido. El atacante misterioso fue lanzado contra la pared con violencia. Aaron estaba de pie tapando a Kath con las manos extendidas contra el atacante.

-Esperra Aarron somos nosotrros- dijo Víctor Krum.

-¡Profesor Krum!- dijo Aurim.

-¿Por qué atacaron a Kath?- dijo Susy que había tomado su varita y apuntaba al búlgaro.

-Porr que ella iba a enviarle un patrronus a Herrrmione- dijo el búlgaro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Sirius, que junto con Aurim ayudaba a Cromak a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos a mi oficina- dijo la voz de Severus Snape que salía de entre las sombras.

-Escuchad bien. No puedo deciros todos los detalles, pero son órdenes de Ron- dijo Cromak.

-¿De mi padre?- dijo Kath.

-Si Kath, hay una operrración secreta…- dijo Krum

-Su padre, señorita Weasley, no desea que su madre se entere y con su patronus usted estaba por cometer un error y echar todo a perder. Ustedes no deben contactar con su familia en estos días y es lo único que deben saber. ¿Les quedo claro?

-Es una orden de Ron. Él no quiere que Hermione salga de casa por nada del mundo. Contamos con su discreción, ¿verdad?- dijo Cromak.

-Si- contestaron los chicos.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Snape. -Weasleys 5 puntos menos a cada uno por no poder desarmar a su oponente. Lo mismo para usted Jay Potter. Lily Potter usted es aun muy pequeña para poder hacerlo, así que no recibirá puntos menos y para usted Yaxley 50 puntos mas por dejar en ridículo al auror Cromak.

-Es un idiota- decía Sirius cuando bajaban por la escalera

-Yo soy del mismo curso que Lily y a mi si me bajó puntos- dijo Alex.

-El profesor Snape fue amable en no bajarme puntos- dijo Lily.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo de que mi padre y mi abuelo sean repelentes?- dijo Sirius.

-Porrr alguna extrrraña razón tú le caes bien- dijo Víktor a Lily.

-Mamá no le caía bien y creo que yo tampoco- dijo Kath.

-Eres una Weasley, así que eres repelente- dijo Susy bromeando.

-Kath no es repelente- intervino Aaron. –El profesor Snape es… un poco difícil de tratar… Pero a veces es… agradable.

-Tan agradable como un escreguto -masculló Susy.

-Es un idiota rencoroso- dijo Sirius.

-Siempre ha sido así- dijo Cromak. -Yo solo lo tuve dos años, pero con eso basto.

-Mamá siempre ha hablado bien de él- dijo Kath.

-Mamá habla bien de cualquiera que sea profesor- dijo Alex.

-Vigila demasiado parra mi gusto.

-Papá dice que es lo único que le agradece- dijo Alex haciendo que Krum se sonrojara

-¿Cómo me desarmaste?- le dijo Cromak a Aaron

-Magia espontánea- dijo Susy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Krum.

-Mmmm, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que surge de Aaron en casos de necesidad y…….bueno, que en pocas palabras, siempre que Kath esta en peligro Aaron puede hacer cosas sorprendentes. El muy bobo nos dejó casi ciegos para que no la viéramos en…- dijo Sirius.

-Suficiente- dijo Kath que estaba muy colorada cuando golpeaba el hombro de su primo.

-¿Como es que Dumbledore sabe de ello?- dijo Cromak.

-Ahh, el nos ayuda a entrenar desde hace dos días- dijo Aurim.

-El profesor nos enseña algunos hechizos- dijo Lily.

-¿A ustedes también?- dijo Cromak.

-A todos- contesto Susy.

-Si- dijo Aaron -estamos practicando DCAO.

-Profesor Krum, ¿nos va a decir por que nos vigilaban?- dijo Susy.

-Por que Rrron me lo pidió. Snape y yo deberíamos de estarr en otro lugar, perrro tu padre nos pidió que os vigiláramos- dijo el búlgaro.

-¿Por qué papá no le quiere decir a mamá dónde esta?- dijo Kath.

-Demonios esta niña es igual a su madre- dijo Cromak. –Kath, Ron no desea que Hermione se entere para que no se entrometa en la misión. Ron no quiere que por ninguna razón ella combata.

-¿Papá va a combatir?- dijo Alex.

-Si, en unos días todo terminarrá y volverá a ser como antes. Habrrrá calma otrrra vez- dijo el búlgaro. –Quierrro que nos prometáis que no avisaréis a Hermione de esto.

-No lo haremos- dijo Kath.

-¿Y mi madre y las tías?- dijo Sirius.

-Las Weasley están en casa de Kath. Cuidaran de Hermione. Sus abuelos también estarán allí. Ellos si saben lo que esta pasando y saben también que no tienen que decirle nada de esto a Hermione- dijo Cromak.

-¿Es peligrosa esta mision?- dijo Aurim.

-Si, pero tenemos mucha ventaja- dijo Cromak.

-¿Por qué hay tantos Aurores en ele colegio?- pregunto Kath.

-Creemos que los mortifagos atacaran Hogwarts para distraernos y atacar su blanco principal- dijo Cromak.

-Crromak, yo me quedarrre con ellos tu vuelve a tus ocupaciones- dijo Krum. –No podréis salir a los terrenos del colegio porr unos días.

-Si, cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer- dijo Cromak.

-Descuida estarremos bien- contestó el búlgaro. –Lamento hacerr esto perro, tendrre que quedarme con vosotros.

-Profesor, no avisaremos a la tía Hermione- dijo Aurim.

-No es porr eso. Confío en que ahorra que saben el porr qué Rrron no quierre que ella lo sepa, no diréis nada. Es solo que tengo que vigilaros. Es lo que Crromak y yo estábamos haciendo.

-No saldremos a los terrenos del castillo- dijo Aaron.

-Harrry y Rrron me han contado que se os da muy bien meteros en líos- dijo Krum.

-Nosotros no nos metemos en líos- dijo Susy algo ofendida.

-A Papá y Mamá se le ha olvidado contar que ellos y el tío Harry eran especialistas en romper las normas- dijo Kath.

-Snape me castigó ordenando los ficheros de castigos y hay un expediente enorme de lo que hicieron mi abuelo y sus amigos. Y otro casi del mismo tamaño de lo que hicieron mi padre junto con la tía Hermione y el tío Ron. ¡Ah! Y otro volumen más grande que los otros dos de lo que hicieron mis tíos Fred y George- dijo Sirius.

-No importa, yo estoy aquí parra cuidaros y eso es lo que harré- dijo Krum sonriendo.

-Nosotros íbamos a entrenar. No tenemos clases hoy, tío- dijo Kath.

-Tendrrréis algunas clases librres estos días- dijo Víctor. -Vamos, os ayudarré a entrenar.

Minutos después estaban dentro de la sala de los menesteres. Víctor no conocía ese lugar y estaba asombrado de cómo se había equipado para ayudar a los chicos a entrenar.

-Profesor, ¿usted peleó con el tío Ron por la tía Hermione?- dijo Lily.

-Nunca. Perro si las mirradas matarran yo ya estarria muerto. Rrron me mirraba peorrr que un basilisco.

-¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?- dijo Susy.

-Conocí a Herrrmine cuando parrticipé en el torrneo de los trres magos… Y bueno, yo… la invite a salirrr… Ella siemprrre fue muy bonita y según me habían dicho no tenia novio… Perrro ella estaba enamorrrada de Rrron y Rrron de ella. Así que Herrrmione y yo quedamos como amigos- dijo el búlgaro que comenzaba a enrojecer.

-Ehh… yo me refería a usted y el tío Gon- dijo Susy.

-Ehh… yo pensé… olvídenlo- dijo Krum más rojo que un tomate.

-Gracias, Aaron… Eso fue muy tierno- dijo Kath en voz muy baja para que solo Aaron la escuchara..

-Yo… no quería que te hicieran daño- dijo el slytherin.

-Lo se.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano con Cromak.

-Ellos se lo buscaron por seguirnos.

-¿Te duele?- dijo Aaron que tocaba la nariz de Kath. La pelirroja se había golpeado al caer de bruces.

-Solo un poco- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Aaron. –Al menos Cromak no me hizo levitar como Aurim.

-Aurim es un bobo… No debió hacerte levitar…

-Me gusta que me defiendas-dijo ella.

-Me gusta defenderte- dijo el

Kath sintió algo raro y se giró para ver a Susy, Aurim, Sirius, Alex y Lily que junto a Víktor los miraban muy atentos. Ella y Aaron se separaron, ambos completamente sonrojados.

-Papá tenía razón- dijo Susy.

-Si, Kath y Aaron son mas inteligentes que el tío Ron y la tía Hermione- dijo Aurim.

-Rrron cuidaba mucho de ella- dijo Krum.

-Pero no como Aaron de Kath- dijo Sirius.

-Rrron siempre la defendía de un perrdedorrr idiota que siemprre la insultaba- dijo Krum.

-¿De quien profesor?- dijo Sirius.

-Un estúpido llamado Malfoy- dijo el búlgaro.

-¿Malfoy? El tío Gon lo… lo… acabo con él en la segunda guerra, ¿verdad?- preguntó Susy.

-No, Rron salvo a Herrrmione de Lucius Malfoy, el padrrre del idiota que la insultaba- dijo Víctor.

-Entonces, ¿el tío Ron ha cuidado siempre de la tía Hermione?- preguntó Lily.

-Si, no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara. Cuando yo salí con ella él nos seguía. Varrias veces lo vi. Se escondía trras los árrboles… Perro yo pensaba que a Hermione le gustaba Harrry. Ella y Rrron discutían mucho- dijo Krum. –Después me di cuenta de que así erra como ellos llamaban la atención del otrro.

-Mi padre dice que a veces era un martirio estar en medio de sus discusiones- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, dejad ya de reíros de mis padres. Eran… tímidos- dijo Kath indignada.

-Profesor, si usted solo estuvo un corto tiempo, ¿como sabe todo eso?- preguntó Susy.

-Yo estuve casi todo un año. El Torrneo fue largo porque las prruebas estaban separadas por meses. Así que me fijé. Perro cuando Hermione me dijo que me querría solo como amigo me di cuenta de que todo tenía sentido. A Harry le gustaba otra chica- dijo el búlgaro.

-Si, el estaba loco por mamá- dijo Lily.

-No, erra una chica oriental que salía con otro de los campeones- dijo Krum. –Varrias veces vi a Rron que les lanzaba malas mirradas a los chicos que miraban a Hermione y cuando estábamos juntos y Rron llegaba Herrmione se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Así se dio cuenta?- dijo Sirius.

-El día que me despedí de ella Rrron se puso a seguirnos y fue gracioso. Estirraba mucho el cuello parra no perdernos de vista. Al final me pidió un autógrrafo- dijo el búlgaro.

-Papá nos contó que el ídolo de tío Gon era usted- dijo Susy.

-Si, aunque cuando salí con Hermione me detestaba- dijo Krum. –Herrrmione y yo nos escrrribiamos y en una de mis carrtas yo le prregunte si Rron porr fin se le había declarado, y ella me contesto que aun no. Me contaba que Rron se ponía celoso y que se molestaba cuando ella me escribía o cuando yo le enviaba carrtas y que ella a veces las abría intencionalmente frrente a él cuando la había hecho enfadarr. Las carrtas de Hermione siemprre fuerron muy diverrtidas.

-¿Como es que usted pudo ser amigo de la señora Hermione si estaba enamorado de ella?- dijo Aarón. –Yo nunca podría ser…

-Si eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Aurim mientras le señalaba a su prima.

-Yo erra un jugadorr famoso. Las chicas llegaban solas. Los chicos querrian siempre un autógrrafo o entrradas parrra los partidos. Pero Herrmione me ofreció una amistad sincerra y eso no lo comprras ni con todos los galeones del mundo. Ella fue mi primerra amiga de verrdad.

-¿Y como se hizo amigo de papá y del tío Harry?- preguntó Kath.

-Con Harry fue muy fácil. Él erra, de hecho, más famoso que yo y erra muy agradable a pesar de que en el colegio muchos pensaban que erra rrepelente- dijo Krum. –Después de que él me dijo que no estaba interesado en Hermione nos comenzamos a llevarr bien, a apesarr de ser oponentes en el torrneo. Con Rron no fue tan fácil. Pasaron varrios años hasta que él se dio cuenta de que Herrmione siempre lo había querrido a él.

-¿Crees que morderán el cebo?- dijo Lupin a Harry.

-No hay cebo, Remus. No saben que esto es una trampa ni saben nada de nosotros. No tienen ni la menor idea de que existe la orden. Ni siquiera los aurores lo saben. Solo un par de ellos lo saben y están en casa cuidando a la familia.

-La mitad del departamento están en el colegio con Cromak al mando. Estarán esperando el ataque para resistir unos minutos, los dejaran pasar a los terrenos y entonces activaran los hechizos modificados para que no puedan salir. Entonces Kingsley y la otra mitad de los aurores llegarán y los acorralarán- añadió Ron.

-Ellos tendrán que dividir su grupo, nosotros no- dijo Bill.

-Esa es nuestra ventaja- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Como convenciste a Fleur de que se quedara en casa de Ron y Hermione?- dijo Hagrid.

-Fue un poco difícil. Primero le dije que tenía que haber alguien de confianza que vigilara a las demás chicas. Marion, Sophia y Ginny querían combatir… También Luna, mamá y papá y Alexandra. También querían venir. Claro que Fleur puso muchos pretextos. Dijo que confiara en las chicas. Así que cuando me di cuenta de que no funcionaria recurrí al chantaje: le dije que tenia que quedar uno de los dos vivos para cuidar de los chicos- dijo Bill.

-Sr. Weasley- dijo enérgicamente McGonagall, –las señoras Weasley son tan capaces en combate como cualquiera de ustedes.

-Minerva, no es por eso. En parte Bill tiene razón. No hay razón para que ambos padres se pongan en riesgo. Todos tenemos hijos y por ellos hacemos esto- dijo Remus.

-Gemus, tienegs completamente la gazon- dijo Ollympe.

-Esto no es cuestión de géneros, Minerva- dijo Ron. –Hermione es muy buena en combate y cuando se enoja puede ser aterradora. Pero ellas deben quedarse a salvo y cuidar de los niños si es que algo nos pasa.

-Yo más que nadie se lo que es quedarse huérfano, Minerva- dijo Harry.

-Aunque papá y mamá se harían cargo de ellos, son muchos niños. Y ellos ya no son jóvenes. No podemos dejarles esa carga- dijo Fred que acababa de acordarse.

-Nimphadora esta muy enfadada conmigo. Quería que convenciera a Harry para que la dejara pelear y bueno… Cuando esto termine dormiré en la sala por una temporada- dijo Remus.

-Cuando Hermione se entere de que la engañé no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará- dijo Ron –y lo que le hará a todos los que le mintieron.

-Ollympe, tu y Hagrid… ¿nunca habéis pensado en tener familia?- dijo Remus.

-Claro que lo pensamos- dio Hagrid.

-Peggo ya no somogs unos jovencitos.

-Además ellos serian semigigantes- dijo Hagrid.

-Bueno, Brenin no heredo la licantropía. Es metamorfago como su madre- dijo Remus.

-Su caso es difeggente. Tonks es una bruja nogmal.

-Además en el colegio tenemos muchos chicos que cuidar- dijo Hagrid con un poco de nostalgia.

-Hagrid, sabes que los niños os adoran a ti y a Ollympe- dijo Harry.

Hagrid, que en ese momento se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, dijo:

–Sirius, Kath y Aaron me recuerdan tanto a vosotros dos y a Hermion

-Si, se parecen mucho- dijo Remus.

-Aunque ellos no se meten en tantos líos como vosotros- dijo Minerva.

-Y que Sirius y Aarón son brillantes- dijo el profesor Flitwick, que se integraba a la conversación. -Pero fuera de eso si se parecen.

-¿Mi señor, cuando llevaremos a cabo el plan?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-Muy temprano. Saldremos en tres grupos. Dos de ellos irán a los lugares que os indiqué y desde ahí llegaran al primer objetivo con una de mis mascotas. Los demás nos apareceremos en el ministerio quince minutos después de que el primer grupo informe que el ataque ha empezado. Entraremos al ministerio con mi otra mascota y mientras los guardias se entretienen con ella bajaremos al departamento de misterios. Pondremos hechizos imperturbables y anti aparición y haremos lo que Perkins nos dijo. Cuando él regrese y quede bajo mis órdenes saldremos y e iremos a atacar a los aurores. Después tomaremos el control del ministerio.

-Así parece todo muy fácil, amo- dijo Donovan.

-Será fácil porque no nos esperan. Estarán tan distraídos que caerán fácilmente. Además cuando pongamos a Voldemort a mis servicios todo será más fácil y por si eso fuera poco tenemos esto- dijo el amo, mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos una varita delgada que parecía tener una serpiente enredada hasta la punta. -La varita de Salazar Slytherin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en traerlo y someterlo, amo?- pregunto uno de los mortífagos.

-Poco tiempo. Perkins me aseguró que eso no tardaría. Una hora después de que dejemos este lugar el ministerio británico caerá en mis manos- dijo el amo.

-Echo de menos a Ron- le decía Hermione a Luna.

-Sabes que su trabajo es así. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hacia misiones así, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, pero… Nunca me había prohibido comunicarme con él.

-Debe ser por cuestiones de seguridad.

-Lo se, pero estoy nerviosa. No se por qué pero lo estoy.

-Deja de pensar en eso. Ron y tú ya os arreglasteis, ¿no?

-Si, estuvo enfadado varios días. Pero gracias a Kath me perdonó.

-Sabias que solo sería por unos días. Ron no puede estar más tiempo enfadado contigo- dijo Luna sonriente.

-Si- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. –Él me lo dijo cuando Kath volvió al colegio. Que ya no aguantaba más tiempo estar enojado.

-De verdad que no se como soportabais dejar de hablaros tanto tiempo en el colegio- dijo Luna.

-Éramos tontos.

-Y Harry no ayudaba mucho, ¿verdad?

-Cierto, nada más cierto. Nunca podía estar a solas con Ron. Por eso a ambos nos gustaban tanto las rondas de prefectos- dijo Hermione.

-¿A él también le gustaban?

-Si, la primera vez que fui a verlo al apartamento que compartía con Harry me lo dijo- contestó Hermione.

-Valla, así que Ronald también gustaba de ser responsable.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero…?

-A Ron le gustaban las rondas porque estaba a solas conmigo y porque casi siempre terminábamos en las cocinas. Pero él tenía que preparar los bocadillos- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-¿Él preparaba los bocadillos?- dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Ese era el trato. Yo dejaba que entrara a las cocinas, pero no podía pedirle nada a los elfos- dijo la castaña.- Eso era lo que a Ron le gustaba, pero el trabajo de prefecto lo odiaba.

-Erais tan divertidos- dijo Luna suspirando.

-Todos opinan que éramos unos tontos rencorosos- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, Ron y tú fuisteis demasiado tontos para no daros cuenta de las señales…

-La señales, todos. Desde Molly hasta Harry nos han dicho eso- dijo la castaña algo sonrojada.

-Es que era tan obvio… Tú le gustabas a Neville y a Ron.

-¿A Neville?- dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, pero Neville se dio cuenta de que a ti te gustaba Ron y por eso no intentó nada.

-Ron debió afectarme mucho para no darme cuenta- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno es que podías aconsejar a Harry o a cualquier otro, pero no eras buena en cosas tuyas- dijo Luna con una sonrisa. –A mi me gustó Ron cuando lo vi por primera vez. Pero me di cuenta de que a él le gustabas tú y cuando os vi juntos me di cuenta de que a ti también te gustaba.

-¿Te gustaba Ron?- dijo Hermione.

-No de la forma en que estás pensando. Pero era tan divertido… Y decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba- dijo Luna.

-Luna… Ron en su vida ha pensado las cosas antes de decirlas…- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Era tan distraído. Nunca se enteró de que varias chicas estaban locas por él.

-¿Varias?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro. Susan Bones, Sthephany Watson, Helen Williams, Lavender Brown, Jessica Turner y Amanda McFurther.

-¿Todas esas?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Hermione, Ron era un héroe. Era el famoso amigo de Harry Potter. Después de la batalla en el departamento de misterios comenzó a gustarle a muchas chicas. Además era miembro del equipo de quidditch y ganó dos torneos seguidos. Pero la mayoría de ellas se dieron cuenta de que entre vosotros dos había algo y por eso ninguna, salvo la boba de Lavender, intentó algo- dijo Luna.

-No sabía que Ron era tan popular.

-Tú también eras popular. Le gustabas a muchos chicos, pero la mayoria pensaba que tu y Ron estabais liados. Algunos pensaban que estabas liada con Harry, y solo los mas tontos creían aun lo tuyo con Víktor… Pero como lo de Ronald era taaaaaan obvio, ninguno de ellos se acercó siquiera y menos después de lo que paso con Collin Crevey- dijo Luna.

-¿Yo le gustaba a Collin?

-No, pero un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo, Bernard McCallister, le pidió a Collin que te sacara fotografías para él. Ronald se dio cuenta y le lanzó a Collin la maldición "Oculus Dispersum".

-¡Ya me acuerdo! Collin nunca dijo quien lo maldijo y paso dos meses en la enfermería- dijo la castaña que no podía ocultar una sonrisa.

-Los chicos son unos idiotas- dijo Marion.

-Somos tan capaces como ellos- añadió su hermana.

-Antes de casarnos yo era auror. Se combatir tan bien como Remus o quizás mejor… y el muy tonto me ordenó que viniera aquí con ustedes- dijo Tonks.

-El tonto de Harry tampoco me dejó ir con ellos. Yo he combatido con mortifagos desde que teníaa catorce años- dijo Ginny, -Bastardo repelente…

-Chicas, vosotras no sois las únicas que se sienten así. A nosotros nos excluyeron también- dijo Arthur.

-Es una venganza disfrazada. Cuando ellos eran pequeños nosotros no los dejamos combatir, y ahora que la Orden esta en su poder se están desquitando- dijo una muy dolida Molly.

-Son una manada de machos descerebrados- dijo Tonks.

-Guiados por un idiota sobre protector y un repelente- dijo Ginny.

-Lo que le hace Ron a Hermione no tiene nombre- dijo Sophia.

-Si tiene nombge y se llama engaño y mentiga- dijo Fleur que entraba a la cocina muy molesta.

-¿Bill también?- dijo Sophia.

-También- dijo Fleur dejándose caer en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué esperaban? ¡Es un Weasley! Los hombres de la familia Weasley son unos idiotas…- dijo Ginny.

-Hija…- dijo Arthur un poco dolido.

-Tiene razón. Cuando me dijeron que yo no podría pelear te pareció una buena idea… Claro, hasta que te hicieron notar que eso era para los dos- dijo Molly.

-Molly, amor… Era por tu bien…- dijo Arthur.

-Todos son unos machos- dijo Fleur con cara de asco.

-Jamás pensé que Remus fuera tan idiota como ellos- dijo Molly.

-Lo subestimaste, Molly- dijo Tonks.

-Es tan idiota como los líderes de la Orden- dijo Ginny. –El rey de los payasos y el idiota que vivió.

-Cuando esto termine tendrán que buscar a donde ir todos ellos por una temporada- dijo Marion.

-Pues espero que vuestros idiotas esposos acepten a un lobo viejo con ellos por que Remus tendrá que buscar a donde ir cuando regrese.

-Pueden ir con Hagrid- dijo Molly. –Siempre le han gustado las criaturas raras…

-A Potter y a los Weasley les espera una cálida bienvenida- dijo Logan Brennan.

-Esas mujeres si que son peligrosas- dijo Steward Johnes.

-Pobres, enfrentar a mujeres furiosas será peor que los mortifagos- dijo Terence Spencer riendo.

-Debes concerrtrrarrte, Aarron- dijo Krum.

-Piensa en algo alegre- dijo Susy.

-Ya lo has hecho antes- dijo Kath, que veía la voluta de niebla que salía de la varita de Aaron.

-¡No puedo! Intento hacerlo pero no lo consigo…- dijo Aaron que cerraba los ojos con rabia tratando de darle mas fuerza a su hechizo.

-Piensa en Kath- dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius!- susurró Kath.

-¡Eso es! ¡Así!- exclamó Krum.

-Es un patronus muy fuerte…- dijo Susy admirada.

-Guau… impresionante-dijo Aurim.

-Ha cambiado…- dijo Kath.

-Es cierto- dijo Sirius.

-Yo… no se cómo… ni por que- dijo Aaron.

-Antes era un delfín- dijo Kath.

-Los patronus son fuerzas cambiantes- dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

-Prrrofesorr.

-Oh, Profesor Krum. Es un placer verle de nuevo- dijo Albus.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué mi patronus cambio?- dijo Aaron.

-Por lo que escuche antes era un delfín y ahora es una oca- dijo Albus.

-El de Kath también es una oca- apuntó Sirius.

-Descuida, esta no es la primera vez que veo un patronus cambiar. El patronus de Tonks cambio después de que se enamorara de Remus y el de Ron cambió también. Tengo entendido que fue cuando estando con Harry y Hermione enfrentaron a los dementotes. La nutria de Hermione era muy pequeña, igual que su simpático perrito, y el ciervo de Harry no podía con todos. Además Harry tengo entendido estaba algo deprimido porque hacia meses que no sabia nada de Ginny. Cuando el perrito se extinguió y los dementotes casi estaban sobre ellos, Ron produjo un patronus de mucho poder. Su perrito no volvió a aparecer- explicó Albus.

-El patronus de papa es un león- aclaró Alex.

-Oh si, y es muy poderoso- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo.

-Profesor, ¿tiene algo que ver el que Aaron y Kath se gusten?- dijo Susy.

-Susy…

-La verdad es que es más que eso- dijo Albus. –Los patronus pueden cambiar de acuerdo al estado de ánimo de quien lo produce. En casos de una profunda tristeza, como en el caso del señor Yaxley, el patronus no se produce. Pero si por el contrario lo haces pensar en alguien muy importante puede producir un patronus poderoso o, como en este caso, cambiar.

-Pero profesor, el patronus de mamá es una nutria y el de papá un león- dijo el joven Weasley.

-Oh si, pero hay casos en que los patronus de una pareja que se ama son muy similares. Lily y James Potter eran un buen ejemplo de ello. El de James era exactamente igual al patronus de Harry y el de Lily era una cierva- dijo el director.

-Oh- dijeron Kath y Aaron completamente sonrojados y sin girarse para mirarse.

-Profesor, ¿el patronus de Aaron será así para siempre?-preguntó Aurim.

-Yo apuesto a que si- dijo Albus que sonreía al ver a ambos chicos mirando al suelo.

-Debemos hacer guardias- dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón. Así es más fácil y podremos descansar- dijo Ron.

-¿Tienen idea de a que hora comenzara el ataque?- dijo Remus.

-Si yo fuera el líder de los mortifagos lo haría por la mañana. Así los chicos estarían en sus clases y causarían pánico- dijo Ron.

-Además, los aurores tenemos asignadas guardias en distintos puntos. Azkaban, Gringotts, el Ministerio, San Mungo… Sallomon, Yates y los demás traidores deben de haberles contado como es nuestra organización- dijo Harry.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Neville.- A esa hora causarían mas pánico entre los niños.

-Además, apenas se supiera, los padres de familia y todos los magos del ministerio acudirían para proteger el colegio- dijo Khaled.

-Cromak y nosotros lo hablamos. Ellos esperan que al medio día se de el ataque, así que nosotros esperaríamos la llegada de ellos minutos después de que el ataque al colegio se lleve a cabo- dijo Harry.

-Philman, ¿están todos en sus puestos?- dijo Cromak.

-Si, hay cuatro en cada puesto. Tres descansan y hay uno de guardia que se cambia cada tres horas- contesto Philman. -¿Crees que pasará como lo planeó Kingsley?

-Es lo más probable- respondió Cromak.

-Las clases de herbología y de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se han suspendido- dijo Philman.

-Con los niños dentro del castillo todo será más fácil- dijo Cromak.

-Si, debemos de acabar con ellos tal y como lo dijo Kingsley- dijo Philman.

-Ellos no cogerán prisioneros, así que nosotros tampoco lo haremos- dijo Cromak. –Si alguno de ellos se rinde neutralizadlo. No debemos confiar en lo mas mínimo.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Philman. –Regreso a mi puesto.

-Si todo sale como lo planeamos, mañana terminaremos con los traidores y los mortifagos y todos regresaremos a casa.

-La inefable Weasley me envió una lechuza hace dos días- dijo la Suprema inefable. –Me comentó que ya tenía resuelto el misterio del velo. Me dijo que en cuanto usted lo autorizara ella vendría a traer los informes.

-Así es. El día del ataque a la mansión Yaxley Hermione fue sin mi consentimiento a Grecia- dijo Ron.

-¿Sin su consentimiento?- preguntó la Suprema inefable que miraba escrutadoramente al auror.

-No es lo que piensa…

-¿Usted adivina lo que pienso?- dijo la inefable alzando las cejas.

-Si, usted debe de estar pensando que quiero controlar a una de sus inefables y eso no es así- dijo él. -Ellos quieren el velo y Hermione es la persona que más sabe sobre el. Así que le prohibí que saliera sola.

-Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo la Suprema inefable. -Desde que recibí la solicitud de la Inefable Weasley para que usted fuera su enlace con el exterior supe que usted era la persona idónea en la que ella podía confiar.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ustedes eran ya muy famosos cuando la inefable Weasley solicito ingresar al colegio de Inefables. Era la niña que ayudó al famoso Harry Potter a terminar con Lord Voldemort. Sin ustedes el auror Potter no lo habría logrado.

-Hermione es la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts…

-Le decía, que cuando ella solicitó que usted fuera su enlace de inmediato aceptamos. Usted ha demostrado ser una persona leal y de extrema confianza desde que tenia once años, su familia tiene una gran reputación, conocía a la inefable Weasley desde que entraron a Hogwarts… ¿Qué mas podíamos pedir?

-Gracias- dijo Ron, al que las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele coloradas.

-Sabemos que ha cuidado de ella y que usted ha arriesgado su vida por ella... que ha matado por ella. Por eso no hemos presionado para que entregue ese informe. Porque confiamos plenamente en sus decisiones, auror Weasley.

-Tan pronto acabemos con los mortifagos Hermione regresará a su trabajo como lo hacia normalmente. Se que está ansiosa por comenzar a probar que su teoría explica todo acerca del portal- dijo Ron.

-La inefable Weasley también lo llama así- dijo la Suprema inefable.

-Desde que la acompañé a Grecia y descubrimos la historia de Basiles, lo llamamos así- dijo Ron. -Creemos que esa es su función.

-Ron ha prometido que en cuanto llegue de su misión iremos al departamento de misterios para que entregue el informe- le decía Hermione a Luna.

-Le has dedicado muchos años a esta investigación. Debes de estar deseosa de verla terminada- dijo la rubia.

-Si. Además si funciona podríamos traer a algunas personas de vuelta.

-¿Crees que mi madre podría volver?- dijo Luna, a la que los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele.

-Estoy segura de que si- contestó Hermione.

-¿Has hecho ya…? Ya sabes…

-Si, pero él no lo sabe. Prométeme que harás lo que te pedí.

-Sus habilidades son sorprendentes. Yo no pude conjurrar un patrronus corrpórreo hasta que cumplí dieciocho años- dijo Krum.

-Han puesto mucho empeño en su entrenamiento, profesor Krum- dijo Albus.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Aaron derrotó a un Auror antes de venir- dijo Sirius.

-¡Oh si! Los retratos del tercer piso lo vieron. No me extrañaría que todos los retratos del colegio ya estuvieran enterados. Esa fue una hazaña sorprendente, Señor Yaxley- dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo… Lo hice sin querer… No, más bien, deseaba hacerlo… Pero no sabia que era un auror- dijo Aaron.

-Oh, muchacho, estoy seguro de que a Ron le dará mucho gusto saber que su hija tiene a alguien que la defiende tan bien- dijo Albus con amabilidad.

-Profesor, ¿esa habilidad de Aaron la tenemos todos?- dijo Susy.

-Por supuesto que si. Cualquier mago o bruja puede hacer cosas parecidas cuando sienten que deben de protegerse o de proteger a alguien importante- contestó Dumbledore.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros hizo algo parecido cuando el auror Cromak nos atacó?- dijo Aurim.

-¿O por qué Kath no hizo lo mismo para protegerse cuando Aurim la levito?- dijo Sirius.

-Eso es sencillo de explicar. Ustedes han crecido en paz. Aunque desde hace unos años la actividad de los mortifagos se ha reactivado, no es ni una mínima parte de lo que vivieron sus abuelos o sus padres- dijo el viejo director. –Apuesto a que sus padres les han dicho que en el colegio están seguros.

-Si, papá siempre dice eso- dijo Lily.

-Ahí esta la respuesta. Ustedes se sienten tan seguros en el colegio que no tuvieron la necesidad de defenderse… Al menos no la necesidad apremiante que tuvo el señor Yaxley. Y la señorita Weasley se siente segura con ustedes, son su familia, así que no tuvo necesidad de cegarlos.

-Pero… ¿por qué Aaron si tuvo esa necesidad?- pregunto Kath.

-Pensé que usted ya tenían le respuesta- dijo Dumbledore a Kath, que comenzó a sonrojarse

-Yo… no lo se- dijo ella.

-Y usted señor Yaxley, ¿podría responder a eso?

-Yo… tampoco lo se.

-Ejem, bueno, en ese caso se los explicare. El señor Yaxley ha pasado por un momento muy difícil. La perdida de sus padres ha sido un duro golpe. La señorita Weasley es muy importante para él, tan importante como lo son sus padres. Así que estoy seguro de que el señor Yaxley no permitirá que nada malo le pase a ella porque no desea una perdida más.

-Hola- dijo Alexandra mientras entraba a la habitación de Hermione.

-Hola, Alexandra- la saludaron Hermione y Luna.

-Ayer recibí una lechuza del ministerio. La investigación sobre los dementores fue un éxito. El consejo comprobó nuestra teoría- dijo Alexandra.

-Tu teoría- dijo Hermione.

-No, nuestra. Sin ti no lo habría logrado.

-Hermione es una bruja excepcional- dijo Luna.

-Son más lindos los dragones bebé- dijo Hikaru.

-NO, los micropuffs son bonitos lindos- dijo Mia.

-Los dragones no son bonitos, pero si son más interesantes- dijo James.

-¡Son aterradores!- dijo Kara.

-No es cierto, son los mejores amigos de brujo- dijo Kaoru.

-A vosotros solo os gusta porque al tío Charlie le encantan- dijo Mia.

-Los dragones me dan miedo- dijo Brenin.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar un partido de quidditch de mesa conmigo?- dijo Fuko, que estaba algo aburrida de estar entre niños mas pequeños que ella.

-Yo juego contigo- dijo Brian.

-Hola, Loreleine- dijo Mia apenas entro la pequeña hija de Neville y Lorraine al cuarto.

-Guau- dijo la pequeña. –Cuanta gente.

-Ellos son Fuko, Hikaru y Kaoru, son hijos del tío Charlie y la tía Kya. Estos son William y Roger, hijos del tío Fred y la tía Sophia, y Lucy y Percy son hijos del tío George y la tía Marion. Él es Brenin, hijo del tío Remus y la tía Tonks y ella es Loreleine, la hija del tío Neville y la tía Lorreine.

-Estarás bien aquí, pero ya sabes. A Hermione no le digas ni una palabra sobre lo que están haciendo nuestros "queridos" esposos- dijo Ginny.

-No te pgreocupes, no lo hagué- dijo Lorreine.

-Hola- dijo Hermione que entraba a la cocina acompañada de Luna y Alexandra. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada querida- dijo Molly.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Hermione irónica.- ¿A lo mejor porque todas mis cuñadas y amigas están aquí sin sus maridos?

-Neville salio de viaje a Áfgrica- dijo Lorreine. –Le pidió a Gon pegmiso paga que me quedaga aquí.

-Después del ataque que planeaban esos dos aurores traidores Khaled esta nervioso y me pidió que viniera unos días mientras él viajaba a Transilvania.

-Bill me hizo enojag y decidí dejaglo algunos dias- dijo Fleur.

-Fred y George fueron a negociar un contrato a Italia- dijo Marion.

-Harry les dijo que no nos dejaran solas- dijo Sophia.

-Si, seguro- dijo Hermione con ironía. –A ti te pasó algo parecido ¿verdad?- dijo a Alexandra.

Sin embargo Tonks fue más inteligente y antes de que Alexandra dijera nada se adelanto

–Antes de que me digas algo Hermione, yo le pedí a Molly una receta para prepararle a Remus mañana y ella me dijo que estaban todas aquí con los niños y quise traer a Brenin para que tuviera alguien con quien jugar. Pero si te molestamos creo que lo mejor será irnos…

-No, Tonks. No quise ofenderos a ninguna… Es que…- dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-Pues pareció que no te daba ninguna alegría vernos- dijo Sophia.

-No es eso, es… - trató de decir la castaña.

-Hija, yo se que te gustaría estar sola en casa con Ron y Mia…- dijo Molly, que se llevo una mano al delantal para sacar un pañuelo y llevárselo a los ojos.

-¡No, Molly! No quería decir eso- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Molly. – Me encanta veros a todas porque casi nunca tengo tiempo… Es solo que se me hizo raro…

-Gracias, hija… Es que a veces Arthur y yo sentimos que os estorbamos- dijo Molly con la voz apagada.

-No, no, no, no, no- dijo la castaña. –Vamos con Arthur, vosotros sois parte de esta familia y no estorbáis. Nos gusta que estéis aquí- dijo Hermione que salía con Molly de la cocina.

-Salvadas- dijo Ginny.

-Molly es muy buena actriz- dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo sabias que Hermione se ablandaría con lo que dijiste?- le dijo Alexandra a Tonks.

-Hermione es muy sentimental- dijo Tonks.

-… Y no quiero que os sintáis así, ¿esta claro?- dijo Hermione a un sorprendido Arthur después de que le había lanzado un largo discurso acerca de lo que Ron y ella pensaban acerca de compartir su hogar con ellos y con los Potter.

-Oh, Hermione querida, ya es un poco tarde. Los niños tendrán hambre- dijo Molly.

-Es cierto, Winky- dijo Hermione.

-A sus órdenes señora Weasley- dijo la elfina, que había aparecido.

-Por favor, servid la cena primero a los niños- dijo Hermione.

-Winky, Wina y Dobby llevarán la cena a los niños y vigilaran que coman bien- dijo la elfina.

-Gracias Winky.

-Cuando Winky termine servirá la cena para las señoras- dijo la elfina y después desapareció.

-¿Señoras? Charlie y yo no somos señoras- dijo Arthur.

La cena transcurrió tranquila.

-Listos. Dejad pasad primero a mi mascota y después ya sabéis que hacer- dijo la voz del amo que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras. –Y vosotros dejaréis pasar cinco minutos para que reunirse con ellos.


	19. Chapter 19 El verdadero Señor de los Mor

Capitulo 19: El nuevo señor de los mortífagos

Tonks abría y cerraba los cajones del escritorio. Buscaba pergaminos y plumas para hacer un juego con los niños.

-¿Tonks, lo encuentras o no?-preguntó Ginny desde el vestíbulo.

-Aquí está-dijo al abrir un cajón con pergaminos nuevos y plumas de repuesto.- ¡Si, Ginny! ¡Sólo me falta la tinta!

Sus reflejos de auror la hicieron mirar hacia la chimenea. Juraría que había visto algo moverse ahí. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor. No parecía haber nada. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió despreocupadamente hacia la mesa de nuevo. Con tal mala pata que tropezó con la silla y esta se volcó, cayendo Tonks por encima de ella. Maldiciendo su eterna torpeza y aun en el suelo, abrió el último cajón y encontró varios tinteros. Sonrió y justo cuando iba a levantarse volvió a ver movimiento en la chimenea.

Un minuto antes había estado apagada y ahora refulgía con luminosas llamas de color esmeralda en las que flotaba un rostro encapuchado que miraba a un lado y a otro de la habitación. Tonks lo vio desde debajo de la mesa y aguantó la respiración. Cuando oyó el sonido de succión que le indicaba que el intruso se había retirado salió disparada del despacho y cerró la puerta por fuera, a tiempo de ver un gran resplandor verde reflejado en el suelo de madera.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ven!-gritó después de insonorizar y sellar la puerta del despacho.

El rostro urgente de Tonks desde la barandilla del primer piso consiguió que Ginny estuviera arriba en cuestión de segundos.

-Ha entrado alguien por la chimenea.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible.

-Parece que si es posible…

-Tonks…Seguro que es Harry o Ron…

-¿Mirarían primero Harry o Ron en la habitación a través de la chimenea y completamente encapuchados?

La puerta tembló. Parecía que intentaban derribarla, ya fuera a golpes o con un hechizo.

-Avisa a las chicas y a los aurores. Poneos a salvo vosotras y los niños…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Fleur, que subía en ese momento.

-Nos-están-atacando-Fleur-dijo Ginny de corrido.

Fleur miró hacia la puerta y la vio combarse hacia fuera. Decidida, se acercó, zafándose del brazo de Tonks. Sacó su varita y con un floreado movimiento unas ramitas empezaron a surgir de debajo de la puerta y fueron creciendo, hasta convertirse en gruesos troncos. La enredadera empezó a cubrir la puerta y su marco.

-No los _guetendgrá_ mucho tiempo-dijo Fleur aun con su varita en alto, mientras la planta seguía creciendo.

Ginny se lanzó escaleras abajo y llamó a gritos a los aurores. A su llamada acudieron ellos, las mujeres Weasley y hasta los niños, que se asomaron desde el pasillo. Tras unas pocas palabras los aurores fueron a ayudar a retener a los intrusos en el despacho mientras todos los ocupantes debían ponerse a salvo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Hermione, que llegaba con Molly y Arthur.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Ginny.-Han conseguido entrar en la casa. Hermione, tu, Charlie y los niños sois los más vulnerables y tenéis que iros a…

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Ginny-dijo Hermione con firmeza.-Y no se por qué pero parece como si esto no os pillara por sorpresa.

Algunas se miraron incómodas.

-Hermione, querida. No es momento de charlas-intervino Arthur.-Pongámonos a salvo y luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione lo fulminó con una mirada de sus ojos castaños.

-¡Winky!-la elfina se apareció allí.-Dobby, Wina y tú encerrad a los niños en mi habitación. Ábreme la puerta solo a mí. Kya ve por Charlie y quedaos con los niños.

La elfina se desapareció y Kya corrió hacia la habitación donde su marido descansaba.

Un estruendo arriba les indicó que los indeseables invitados se estaban abriendo paso a través de la puerta.

-Aun les queda la trampa de Fleur-informó Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Ron?-le preguntó Hermione, mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo se…

-¡Ginny!-a Hermione le tembló el labio inferior y los ojos se le humedecieron.-Por favor, dímelo.

-La Orden intentaba tenderles una emboscada, pero nos la han tendido ellos a nosotras…

-¿Dónde?

-En el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Quiero que vayáis todas a Hogwarts y os llevéis a los elfos y a los niños. Vosotros también-añadió mirando a Arthur y Molly.

-Yo me quedo contigo, Hermione-dijo Ginny.

-Yo también…-dijo Luna.

-Y yo-añadió Alexandra.

-Y nosotras-dijeron Marion y Sophia.

-¡Nadie se queda! Tonks, Fleur y yo ayudaremos a los aurores y…

-¡Pero no sabes cuantos hay!-chilló Ginny, y como respuesta a su pregunta se oyó una explosión y voces que jaleaban.

Hermione gritó de frustración y cogió por los codos a sus suegros para guiarlos arriba.

-¡Contenedlos mientras los pongo a salvo!-gritó por encima del hombro mientras empujaba a Arthur y a Molly para que corrieran más.

Al llegar a su habitación gritó el nombre de Winky y la elfina los dejó pasar. Entraron los tres y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. La castaña pegó un tirón de la colcha de su cama y la convirtió en traslador. La tendió para que todos los niños, los 3 elfos, sus suegros y sus cuñados pudieran agarrarla de algún lado.

-Os llevará a Hogwarts-le dijo a Arthur.-Por favor, cuidadlos bien si nos pasa algo-dijo, al borde del llanto, cuando Mia la miró con expresión asustada.

-No pasará nada, Hermione-dijo Charlie extendiendo una mano hacia adelante. Hermione extendió la suya para estrechar la de Charlie.

-Adiós, cariño-le dijo a Mia mientras le cogía la cara entre sus manos.

-Te veré después, ¿verdad, mamá?-preguntó la niña, insegura.

-Claro que sí. Te lo prometo-la besó en la frente cuando la primera lágrima estaba por escapársele y se retiró del círculo de personas creado alrededor de la colcha.

Hermione consultó su reloj. Solo unos segundos y… todos fueron absorbidos por el traslador. Hermione se tomó 3 segundos para serenarse y luego salió corriendo al pasillo para reunirse con las demás. Al salir recordó algo, volvió a entrar a la habitación se tiró al suelo junto a la cama y levantó una tabla suelta debajo de ésta. Dentro del hueco había un dossier con documentos. Hermione lo cogió y, sin molestarse en cerrar el hueco, salió de debajo de la cama. Se metió el dossier bajo la ropa y salió de la habitación. Al principio del pasillo, junto a la escalera, había un hombre encapuchado tendido sobre el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Con un poco de suerte estaría muerto. Reprimió un escalofrío y se dirigió hacia el foco de los estallidos de maldiciones.

Luna, Ginny y Fleur acribillaban con hechizos aturdidores a dos mortífagos que se habían atrincherado tras los restos de la puerta y la planta de Fleur. Otro mortífago combatía con Tonks en las escaleras, que luchaba como si aun fuera una auror recién entrenada.

Avistó a un tercero, bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, que pretendía atacar por la espalda a unas heridas Marion y Sophia.

-_¡Desmaious!-_gritó Hermione, y las gemelas al verla se agacharon para evitar el hechizo, que le dio de refilón al mortífago.

No quedó fuera de combate pero su camuflaje desapareció y Brennan llegó enseguida para neutralizarlo.

Hermione se reunió con Ginny. Alexandra llegó tras ella.

-_Confringo_ a la de tres-dijo la inefable mirando hacia la barricada del despacho.-Una…

-¡Tres!-gritó Ginny levantando su varita.

-_¡CONFRINGO!_-gritaron todas.

Las cinco chicas salieron despedidas por la fuerza de la explosión, que dejó el despacho sin pared y sin puerta y destruyó parte del pasillo y la barandilla. Nada se movió ni se escuchó durante unos segundos salvo los jadeos de las chicas. Empezaron a levantarse y Lorreine se puso delante de ellas y apuntó hacia el boquete del despacho con su varita.

-_¡Tentacula!_

Precedidas por Brennan y Spencer subieron despacio y sigilosas hasta la abertura que daba al despacho. Tres mortífagos heridos y malparados se retorcían, aturdidos, entre unas ataduras vegetales.

-Genial, Lorraine-dijo Ginny.

-_Ggracias_-asintió esta.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Spencer mirando el cadáver de Johnes en lo que antes había sido el umbral de la puerta.-Si han entrado una vez pueden volver a hacerlo.

Los señores Weasley corrían por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts guiados por Krum y apremiando a los niños a correr más deprisa, aunque ellos consiguieran mantener el ritmo a duras penas. El profesor los guió hasta el séptimo piso e hizo aparecer la entrada de la sala de los menesteres.

Dentro de la habitación mágica se encontraban sus habituales ocupantes. Susi se quedó de piedra ante la avalancha de familiares que Viktor introducía en la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-le preguntó a su abuelo.

-¡Susi, había alguien en casa!-dijo Mia corriendo hacia su prima y tirándole de la túnica de Hogwarts.- ¡Hombres malos!

Susi miró interrogativamente a sus abuelos, a sus tíos y al profesor, que presentaban un rostro asustado y sombrío. La joven pensó que necesitarían asientos o algo parecido para acomodar a tanta gente, y al mirar alrededor descubrió que la sala se había llenado de cómodos sillones.

-Abuelo, ¿dónde está mi madre?

Arthur se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

-Está en Grimmauld Place, hija. Se quedó a pelear…

-Tengo que ir a ayudarla…-dijo Susi caminando hacia una chimenea que acababa de aparecer.

-¡De ninguna manera!-gritó Molly yendo hacia ella.- ¡Susanne Selene Weasley pon tu trasero en un sillón y no te muevas!

-¡Pero abuela…!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡No se moverá nadie de…! ¡Sirius!-gritó a su nieto, que intentaba escabullirse por la chimenea.- _¡Expelliarmus!_-la varita de Sirius salió despedida.

Un gamo plateado apareció ante Krum. La cara de éste se tensó.

-Tengo que _irrme_-dijo dispuesto a salir.

-¿Qué pasa, Viktor?-dijo Charlie, sobre sus ojos, aun, las vendas que Ginny le puso.

-Hay _dementorres_ en el colegio.

-Vamos con usted, profesor Krum-dijo Aurim, que seguido de su hermana, sus primos y Aaron salieron corriendo tras el búlgaro, resonando en sus oídos los gritos y las amenazas de su abuela.

-Señoras, deben irse todas ahora mismo-insistía el auror.

-No vamos a ninguna parte, Spencer. Ahora que los niños están a salvo nos quedaremos a luchar con vosotros-le contestó Tonks.

-¡Vienen más!-gritó Brennan corriendo hacia ellos.- Le he sonsacado a uno de estos-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a los mortífagos atados y amordazados a su espalda-que sólo eran el primer grupo. Vienen más, muchos más.

-¿Y por qué demonios no llegan Cromak y Kingsley? ¿Hace bastante que les envié el patronus?-se quejó Spencer.

Un fuerte ruido los hizo guardar silencio. Los aurores blandieron sus varitas. Ginny, que intentaba curarle un brazo roto a Sophia la apremió a levantarse e intentaba que subiera al piso de arriba haciéndole gestos.

Un resoplido animal les llegó desde el destrozado despacho.

Lorreine se apoyó contra la pared con el rostro desencajado. Le costaba respirar y el miedo hizo que empezara a temblar. Hermione se acercó a ella en dos pasos.

-Lorreine…-susurró.-Lorreine…reacciona.

-_Cogued…_-dijo la francesa en un tono inaudible.-_Cogued_…-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se perdió bajo la barbilla.-Escondeos._- _Tragó saliva con dificultad y alzó su varita, que temblaba en el aire.

Un estruendoso rugido hizo que las gemelas y Fleur gritaran. Hermione se desplomó sobre la pared junto a Lorreine y alzó su varita también. Luna estaba paralizada por el miedo y Ginny estaba en la misma situación. Alexandra, que se había torcido un tobillo, estaba sentada en un escalón, inmóvil. Tonks, con el rostro pálido, se situaba en medio de los aurores con su varita en alto y preparada.

Un desmesurado hocico emergió entre lo que quedaba de pared, olisqueando el aire en busca de víctimas. Tras él, una cabeza enorme que no se parecía a ningún animal que hubieran visto… En realidad, si que lo habían visto… Lorreine lo había visto en Francia. Hermione y Alexandra lo había visto muerto en el departamento de misterios.

La bestia se abalanzó sobre ellos. Los aurores y Tonks esquivaron su mortal mordisco sólo saltando por el hueco de la escalera.

Lorreine y Hermione lanzaron sendas maldiciones asesinas, pero ambas rebotaron en la gruesa piel de la criatura. Hermione cogió a Lorreine de un brazo y tiró de ella, justo a tiempo de evitar que la bestia cayera sobre ellas, así que el animal se estrelló contra la pared y quedó algo aturdido. Hermione ayudó a Alexandra a correr escaleras arriba y se encerraron en la primera habitación que encontraron.

-Quédate, aquí.

-Pero…

-No puedes pelear-la silenció Hermione.-Bloquea la puerta. Volveré a buscarte.

Parecía que la bestia había decidido perseguir a los que habían huido rumbo al vestíbulo. Tonks, con un corte feo y profundo en la ceja, lanzaba maldiciones al animal para que desviara su vista hacia ella, y no hacia las gemelas, que intentaban alcanzar la escalera de la cocina.

-¡En la boca!-le gritaba Lorreine a los aurores al tiempo que ella misma intentaba acertar.- ¡Sólo es _vulnegable_ en el _integuiog_ de la boca!

Hermione, llegó junto a Ginny y cuando las dos intentaban apuntar a las fauces abiertas de animal, que no se concentraba en una presa porque le lanzaban maldiciones de todos los flancos, la varita de Ginny salió volando y las dos se sobresaltaron.

Más mortífagos, casi una veintena, iban emergiendo de lo que antaño había sido una habitación y empezaban a maldecirlas mientras intentaban llegar hasta ellas. Hermione se colocó delante de su desarmada cuñada y empezó a repeler los ataques, sin quitarle el ojo a la bestia, que se había empeñado en bajar por la escalera de la cocina, pero su enorme cuerpo no cabía.

En medio del alboroto y las maldiciones, de repente el vestíbulo estaba atestado de gente. Decenas de aurores habían aparecido en el mismo instante. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera pudieron ver que estaba pasando. Pues antes de recuperarse de la desagradable sensación de la aparición, habían recibido una de los rayos que volaban en todas direcciones.

La bestia se encontró de pronto con nuevas víctimas peligrosamente cerca de ella, y derribó de un zarpazo a casi media docena de hombres antes de lanzar sus fauces sobre ellos.

Kingsley lanzó un Avada Kedavra hacia la escalera y uno de los intrusos rodó, muerto, hasta el suelo. Corrió hacia Hermione y Ginny, que acaba de recuperar su varita.

-Quiero que os vayáis ahora mismo de aquí. Id al cuartel general.

Las dos asintieron y con un breve intercambio de miradas se separaron. Ginny hacia la cocina, esquivando maldiciones tanto de aurores como de mortífagos. Hermione arriba, a buscar a Alexandra. En lo alto de la escalera Lorreine desviaba como podía las maldiciones de un mortífago con la cara llena de cicatrices. Hermione alzó su varita y lanzó por los aires al mortifago. Pero otro, por la espalda, la lanzó a ella contra la pared y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Esforzándose por no perder el conocimiento, sintió como alguien intentaba levantarla cogiéndola por las axilas. Hermione intentó colaborar agarrándose de la falda de Lorreine. Apoyadas la una sobre la otra aporrearon la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Alexandra. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

Lorreine y Hermione entraron jadeando y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Lorreine, qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Alexandra cojeando hasta ella.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. La ropa de la esposa de Neville estaba oscura y empapada de sangre. Ella miró hacia su vientre, del que manaba sangre lenta pero abundamente.

-_Non…mon… bébé_-dijo antes de desmayarse entre los brazos de las inefables.

Cuando Hermione y Alexandra se aparecieron en las inmediaciones de la antigua residencia de Dumbledore, Ginny estaba cerca de ellas con Marion y Sophia. Luna había sido capaz de aparecerse por sí misma. Dejaron a Lorreine a cargo de la sanadora Weasley. Las gemelas la llevaron dentro lo más rápido que pudieron. Ginny curó, antes de irse dentro, llevando del brazo a una inestable Luna, el tobillo de Alexandra. Las inefables volvieron a desaparecerse.

El rugir de la batalla las golpeó.

-Coge a Fleur-gritó Hermione señalando hacia el cuerpo de la semi veela no muy lejos de ellas. Sobre ella estaba el auror Brennan, aparentemente muerto.

La castaña se internó en el fuego cruzado sin dejar de notar que los aurores habían acabado con bastante mortífagos. Buscó a Tonks con la mirada. Justo pasaba junto al cadáver de la bestia cuando, de repente, alguien la agarró del tobillo. Asustada, apuntó con su varita a su captor, que era Cromak. Se agachó junto a él. Tenía un profundo corte en el cuello y se estaba desangrando. El auror la miraba con desesperación y se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza. Protegida por el cuerpo del animal, Hermione tomó su mano entre las suyas y le mantuvo la mirada como pudo. Cromak se sacudió débilmente y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco. La presión en la muñeca de Hermione desapareció. Con delicadeza le bajó los parpados mientras contenía un sollozo. De todos los aurores que conocía, de Cromak siempre había tenido un buen concepto y le tenía aprecio porque sabía que Harry y Ron confiaban en él.

Se levantó del suelo prestando atención de nuevo a las maldiciones que volaban. Mentalmente se reprochó los valiosos segundos en que había olvidado donde se encontraba y podían haberla matado. Rodeó al animal muerto y por fin divisó a Tonks. Para su horror, parecía muerta. Tenía una pierna destrozada, probablemente la bestia la había mordido. Llegó rápidamente hasta ella.

-Merlin... gracias-susurró tras tomarle el pulso. La cogió por una muñeca y se desaparecieron juntas.

Alexandra la esperaba fuera.

-¿Cómo está Fleur?-preguntó Hermione.

-Solo inconsciente y algo magullada-le contestó su antigua ayudante ayudándola a llevar a Tonks.

-¿Y Lorreine?

-Ginny está con ella-contestó Alexandra evitando su mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que esperar?-dijo Neville en un murmullo.

-Con un poco de suerte, no mucho. Quiero que esto se acabe de una vez-susurró Ron.

La cámara de la muerte estaba aparentemente vacía. Pero solo en apariencia. La realidad era que un gran número de miembros de la nueva Orden del Fénix se encontraban escondidos protegidos por las sombras, encantamientos desilusionadores y otros hechizos.

Hacía cosa de quince minutos les había parecido escuchar ruido sobre ellos. Pero en poco tiempo los sonidos habían cesado y nadie había vuelto a oír nada, ni los vigilantes apostados en el Atrio ni en el pasillo del departamento de misterios habían dado ningún aviso. Eso podía significar dos cosas. O bien los miembros de la Orden los habían reducido, algo que era bastante improbable, o bien los mortífagos los habían aniquilado a todos.

Finalmente la puerta que había sobre las gradas se abrió y descendieron 3 figuras a paso ligero. Una de ellas iba adelantada a las otras y cuando llegó al fondo del foso se despojó de la capucha de su túnica.

Ron sintió como el cuerpo de Neville se ponía tenso en el mismo momento en que vio el rostro de Bellatrix Letrange. Movió un brazo para contener a Neville, pero su amigo no había movido ni un músculo.

Nadie se movería a menos que Harry o Ron dieran la orden así que todos observaban como Bellatrix y los otros dos individuos sacaban bolsas de sus túnicas y empezaron a colocar diferentes botellitas con líquidos de diferentes colores sobre la plataforma del arco. Cuando hubieron terminado, Bellatrix envió su patronus hacia arriba, y este atravesó la puerta.

Tras 5 interminables minutos sin que Bellatrix o los otros dos se movieran ni hablaran, la puerta de la cámara de la muerte voló por los aires. Cuando el polvo se disipó una extraña silueta se recortaba contra la luz azul de la habitación giratoria. A ambos lados del extraño personaje, mortífagos encapuchados bajaron rápidamente las gradas y se repartieron entre ellas. Cuando cada uno de los mortífagos estuvo en su puesto, el dueño de la silueta rara empezó a moverse y Ron se dio cuenta de que no era una persona simplemente. Era una persona… a lomos de una bestia. Una bestia como que la que mataron en Francia.

El desconocido descendió lentamente las gradas, a lomos de su montura. Al llegar abajo, descendió del animal con gracilidad y este agachó la cabeza y se tumbó, como si se dispusiera a dormir.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó.

-Si, señor-dijo Bellatrix haciéndose un lado para dejarle pasar.

-¿Ron? ¿Cuándo atacamos?-susurró Neville.

-Aun no-le contestó el auror pelirrojo en otro susurró.

-¿Vas a dejarle que…?-murmuró Harry.

-Por supuesto que voy a dejarle.

El hombre ya había examinado y comprobado que sus subordinados lo hubieran preparado todo correctamente, así que trepó hasta la plataforma del arco. Se remangó las mangas de la túnica y permaneció unos segundos con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, como si se concentrara. La realidad era que estaba asustado, pero jamás mostraría miedo delante de sus siervos. Extendió una mano abierta hacia Bellatrix y esta se apresuró en coger una de las botellas con contenido transparente y depositarla en su mano.

Con voz firme y alta empezó a pronunciar un largo hechizo de extrañas palabras y al terminar, rompió la botella al pie del arco y un viento fortísimo se levantó en la cámara, arrancándole la capucha del rostro. Sin dejar de recitar el hechizo, el hombre del arco apuntó con su varita hacia el velo y este empezó a emitir un escalofriante resplandor negro, de tintes violáceos.

Los integrantes de la Orden apenas podían abrir los ojos a causa del viento. Un ruido de cristales rotos les indicó que la segunda botella se había roto y cuando abrieron los ojos una espesa nube de humo blanco cubría la escena principal. Los mortífagos de las gradas estaban más ocupados en protegerse del humo y el viento que de cumplir su labor de vigilancia.

Ron sintió a Neville ponerse en guardia y lo sujetó poniéndole un brazo en el pecho y empujándole de nuevo contra la pared.

-Ya casi estamos. Ten paciencia.

Entonces Bellatrix y sus ayudantes cogieron las botellas que quedaban sobre la plataforma y, no sin dificultad, se internaron en la espesa humareda. Al instante se escucharon decenas de estallidos de cristales, resultado de estampar las mencionadas botellas contra el suelo.

Sobre el murmullo del viento se elevaron cientos de voces de todas las clases. Algunas hablando, otras gritando de agonía, risas escalofriantes, gritos de terror, cantos de victoria… Y un grito. Un grito de alguien al pie del arco, al que siguieron otros tres distintos. Se escucharon gemidos y resoplidos de esfuerzo y en pocos segundos el viento cesó y el humo empezó a disiparse.

El hombre al que todavía no habían visto el rostro apareció sentado en el suelo, mirando al ahora inofensivo velo. Respirando con agitación, al igual que Bellatrix y los otros dos, volvió a taparse el rostro con la capucha de su túnica. Los mortífagos, aun en sus puestos, empezaron a incorporarse y adoptar de nuevo una pose digna y firme. Su amo, mientras, examinaba con desconfianza la varita que poseía.

-¡Esta no es la varita!-chilló, levantándose y enfrentándose a Bellatrix, de manera que le dio la espalda de nuevo a Harry, Ron y Neville.

-¡Te juro que si es!-gimió Bellatrix.

-Debería haber funcionado…- masculló con rabia. Luego miró a sus siervos en las gradas-¿A qué estáis esperando? Conocéis el plan alternativo. Coged el maldito arco, nos lo llevamos.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle eso.

La inefable Rowling salió de Merlin sabía donde, y rodeó el arco hasta estar cerca del nuevo señor de los mortífagos. Bellatrix alzó su varita e intentó lanzar una maldición, pero su amo la desarmó.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó apuntándole con su propia varita.

-No perdamos las buenas formas, dígame quien es usted y yo le diré mi nombre.-Rowling esperó unos segundos pero el dueño de la mano que la apuntaba con la varita no respondió.-Como quiera…-dijo molesta.-Pero como ya le he dicho, no permitiré que se llevo este arco. Es propiedad del Ministerio y… Además no le servirá de nada, es imposible resucitar a los muertos, al menos a través de este arco…

-Cierre la boca, estúpida. Nos llevamos el arco. ¿Qué cree que puede hacer usted sola contra casi medio centenar de hombres armados?

-¿Quién ha dicho que esté sola?-dijo una voz a unos metros de ella.

El auror Potter se hizo visible y avanzó un par de pasos con su varita preparada. Al instante empezaron a aparecer miembros de la Orden por todas partes. Ron y Neville se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Harry. Cerca de ellos estaban Lupin y Bill. Más allá Hagrid y Olympe. Fred y George, Khaled… La habitación parecía un tanto abarrotada, a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones.

La varita que antes había apuntado a Rowling se movía frenéticamente, pues el dueño de la mano que la sostenía no sabía a quién dirigirla. Sus mortífagos se habían puesto en guardia, pero apenas estaban empezando a recuperar la compostura, pues la aparición de tantas personas los había pillado igual de desprevenidos que a su amo.

-¿Qué… qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Detenerte-dijo Harry serio.

-Sigues siendo igual de estúpido y engreído, Potter.

Harry vaciló. ¿Qué significaba eso?

El encapuchado aprovechó ese momento de vacilación para lanzar la primera maldición, y enseguida todos los mortífagos lo imitaron, de manera que empezó una encarnizada lucha de maldiciones cruzadas.

Harry y Ron se mantuvieron firmes en sus respectivos lugares, desviando sobre todo, las maldiciones del jefe de los mortífagos. Neville salió corriendo, empujando a Harry en el camino, directo hacia Bellatrix, que peleaba contra Rowling.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Bill estaba en apuros y tras una significativa mirada con Ron, corrió en su ayuda. El pelirrojo quedó solo frente al líder enemigo, que le lanzaba poderosas maldiciones con una varita que parecía realmente antigua. La fuerza de uno de los hechizos lo hizo retroceder pero desvió la maldición con maestría y se la devolvió.

No muy lejos de ellos, Neville combatía fieramente contra Bellatrix, así que la mortífaga había olvidado a la suprema inefable, que ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que Hagrid y Olympe intentaba controlar a la bestia con la fuerza de sus propias manos. La bestia rugió con ferocidad y Rowling aprovecho la oportunidad para llenarle la boca con un potentísimo hechizo. Por unos segundos el animal pareció sorprendido, y al final quedó colgando de los poderosos brazos de los dos semigigantes. Que lo dejaron caer al suelo sin miramientos y fueron a luchar con los mortífagos.

Ron oyó un grito de Neville. Parecía estar en apuros y se arriesgó a mirar un momento hacia él. Esto le costó que un antiguo auror lo alcanzara en el pecho con un hechizo y Ron cayó de espaldas contra el borde de la primera grada. El pelirrojo se quedó sin aire, y mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración vio que su atacante se acercaba peligrosamente y se inclinaba sobre él. La capucha le ocultaba el rostro.

-Por fin dejarás de molestarme, sucia rata-escupió el hombre.

-¡Ron! ¡No!

El hombre del rostro oculto salió disparado hacia atrás. La visión de Ron se oscureció tras una rizada y frondosa melena.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?-dijo abrazándolo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvarte la vida por si no lo habías notado-le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarlo.

Ron vio como su recientemente vapuleado atacante se ponía en pie y les disparaba otro hechizo, así que agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la puso tras de sí, al tiempo que respondía con otra maldición. El encapuchado volvió a caer de espaldas. La capucha se deslizó de su cabeza. Ron corrió para acorralarlo y se quedó de piedra.

-¿Tu? ¿¡Tú eres quien lleva todos estos años fastidiándonos la vida!?-ladró Ron.

-No entiendo de qué te sorprendes…

Muchas personas descuidaron sus duelos particulares para observar la escena. Los mortífagos miraban a su por fin desenmascarado amo. Su pelo rubio platino enmarcando su rostro afilado y cayendo por sus hombros. Sus ojos grises destilando odio.

-Sabía que nunca habías sido alguien de provecho… pero nunca pude imaginarme que pudieras echarte a perder hasta este punto.

Harry llegó corriendo y se plantó junto a Ron, apuntando a Malfoy con su varita con los ojos como platos.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Uno, dos, _trres_!

-¡ESPECTO PATRONUS!

Una gran explosión blanca desintegró a unas pocas decenas de dementores.

-Vamos, Minerva-dijo la profesora Sprout.-Ahora nosotras.

Y tras el asentimiento de la profesora McGonagall las dos brujas hicieron colisionar sus propios patronus, eliminando a unos cuantos dementores.

Varios pisos más arriba, en la sala de los menesteres, Molly Weasley paseaba arriba y abajo de la habitación.

-¡No debiste dejarlos marchar, Arthur!

-¿Yo? ¿Yo los dejé marchar? ¡Pasaron por delante de ti!

-¿¡Tengo que hacerlo todo yo!?

-Mamá, tranquilízate-Charlie estaba sentado en un sofá con sus tres hijos.-No consigues nada alterándote tanto. Solo asustas a los niños. Además, si esos niños se parecen a sus padres los que deberían preocuparse son los dementores.

Kya, en un sillón cerca de Charlie, se mordía las uñas, nerviosa. Mia fue hasta ella y le cogió una mano con la suya.

-No te preocupes, tía. Kath y los demás saben hacer unos patronus muy bonitos. Y si alguien entra aquí, yo os protegeré con mi varita-dijo sacando su propia varita del bolsillo de su vestido.

-¿Es verdad que tienes una varita, Mia?

-Si-le dijo a Charlie-Mira… la… bueno-Mia enrojeció levemente-Perdona, tío Charlie…

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Déjamela-dijo extendiendo las dos manos, la una junto a la otra y las palmas hacia arriba.

Cuando Mia la colocó en sus manos, Charlie la acarició por todos lados.

-¿Qué tiene tallado?-preguntó al encontrar el dibujo en la madera.

-Son mis micropuffs.

-Ah… ¿Y de qué color es?

-Blanca.

-Estoy seguro de que nos protegerás bien.

-¡Charlie!-chilló Molly-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo le dices eso a la criatura?

Alex y Lily estaban agotados. Sus patronus habían vuelto a convertirse en simple humo plateado. Estaban tan cansados que ya no lograban producir un patronus corpóreo.

Krum les ordenó que volvieran a la sala de los menesteres y ellos, a sabiendas que ahora no estaban en condiciones de ayudar, obedecieron sin rechistar. Alex cogió la mano de su prima y echó a correr hacia el castillo.

Alex tenía que ir tirando de Lily, que estaba tan exhausta que apenas podía correr. Snape apareció de repente tras una esquina, sobresaltando a Alex que alzó su varita amenazante. Snape lo miro con desprecio y alzó a Lily para cogerla en brazos y correr más deprisa. Llegaron a la sala de los menesteres en pocos minutos. La puerta estaba abierta y se sentía mucho frío.

Al asomarse al interior Snape y los chicos vieron como media docena de dementores había logrado penetrar en el castillo y posteriormente en la habitación mágica. Los niños Weasley se habían agolpado al fondo de la habitación, tras Charlie y Kya, que blandía su varita hacia ellos.

Más adelantados estaban los abuelos Weasley, y en medio de ellos dos, una niñita pelirroja de ojos azules.

Los señores Weasley envíaban sus patronus contra los dementores para alejarlos.

-_¡Especto patronus!-_gritó Mia.

La primera aparición del patronus corpóreo de Mia arrancó un "Ooooh" a casi todos los presentes. Un osezno plateado corrió hacia los dementores y se abalanzó contra ellos con garras y dientes. Snape envió su patronus en forma de gamo contra el oso, y al chocar, la explosión destruyó a los dementores.

Molly había protegido el cuerpo de Mia con el suyo por instinto, y las dos estaban ahora en el suelo, aunque ilesas.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos los mortífagos habían dejado de pelear, también los miembros de la Orden. Todos se encontraban mirando la escena entre aquellos cuatro ex compañeros de colegio.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Weasley, sucio traidor de la sangre… ¡Tu y la sangre sucia!

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca o te la borraré de la cara!-le gritó Ron acercándole la varita al rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!-chilló Belatrix un poco más allá, acorralada contra la pared por Neville.

Hermione salió de detrás de Ron.

-Nunca te gustó Voldemort… sólo le tenías miedo… ¿Por qué te volviste como él?

-Nunca me he vuelto como él…-masculló Draco desde el suelo.

-Secuestrar y asesinar a la gente por un objetivo estúpido se parece bastante a lo que hacía Voldemort-dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas.

-¡Él tenía un objetivo estúpido! Nunca me han gustado los sangre sucia como tu, Granger… pero vuestra existencia no me molestaba tanto como a Él. Yo peleo por lo que para mí son nobles motivos…

-¿¡Nobles motivos!?-gritaron al unísono Ron y Harry.

Neville llegó hasta ellos arrastrando por la túnica a una desarmada Bellatrix.

-¡Nobles motivos! ¿Asesinaste a los Yaxley por nobles motivos? ¿O toda la gente con la que alimentabais a los dementores?-Neville estaba loco de rabia y zarandeaba a una molesta Bellatrix mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo sabéis vosotros eso?-preguntó Malfoy desconcertado

-Eso no importa-gruñó Ron.

-Me gustaría escuchar esos nobles motivos, Malfoy…-le dijo Harry con desprecio.

-¿¡Acaso no lo sabes!?-gritó Bellatrix-¡Exterminasteis a nuestra familia! ¡Solo con eso debería bastar!

-_¡Cru...!_

-¡Neville! ¡Basta!-gritó Harry.- Y tú, continúa-le dijo a Malfoy con un gesto.

-Mi tía Bella tiene razón… Al principio todo esto empezó por una mera cuestión familiar… Luego nuestro proyecto se volvió más ambicioso… al menos por mi parte. Ya que traía de vuelta a mis padres… ¿por qué no también al señor tenebroso y someterlo a mi poder?

-¿Tu poder? Mucho has tenido que cambiar para que tengas poder, Malfoy…-dijo Ron con bastante desprecio. -En el colegio eras un mago más bien mediocre…

-Habló el Premio Anual…-escupió Malfoy.

-¡Yo lo entrené!-aulló Bellatrix.- ¡Yo le ayudé y le alenté a seguir adelante aun cuando él no quería! ¡Y yo le traje la varita de Slytherin para que trajera a mi amo de nuevo!

-Una varita poderosa no hace más poderoso al mago-dijo Rowling tranquilamente.

Malfoy la miró asqueado unos segundos.

-Y para su información, aunque ya se lo he dicho hace unos minutos, –añadió tranquilamente-no es posible traer a nadie de vuelta a través de este arco. Su información es errónea.

-¿Tienes más gente secuestrada en este momento?-preguntó Harry, la ira desbordándose por sus poros.

-No…-y una sonrisa maliciosa subió hasta el rostro del rubio.-Mis dementores necesitaban alimentarse adecuadamente antes de visitar Hogwarts…

Hermione soltó un gritito y Bellatrix rió por lo bajo, por lo que Neville la dejó caer al suelo con una mueca de asco.

-No te preocupes, Hermione-le dijo Harry sin mirarla.- Hogwarts esta lleno de aurores…

-¡No! ¡Los aurores estuvieron en casa!-No era miedo lo que refulgía en los ojos de la inefable. Era odio.

-¿En casa? –Ron se volvió para mirarla-¿Por qué en casa? Las órdenes eran que…

-Ese bastardo nos envió mortífagos y una bestia por la chimenea-gruñó Hermione apuntándole con la varita. Miró a Neville y no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Neville lo entendió al instante.

-Hermione…Lorreine…

-Saldrá de esta, Neville-le interrumpió ella.

-¿CÓMO ENTRARON EN MI CASA?-le gritó Ron a Malfoy.- ¿CÓMO ENTRARON EN MI CASA, ASQUEROSO HURÓN?

-Unos aurores tan listos como vosotros deberían haberlo previsto… El camino seguía abierto desde la casa de Potter, ¿sabes? Y también la casa de tu hermano Weasley, el de los dragones-dijo socarrón.

Bellatrix reía, tirada en el suelo, mientras observaba a un Neville, todavía consternado por la información que le había dado Hermione.

-Oooh…pobrecito Longbottom-decía entre risitas.-Primero se queda sin su papi y su mami…y ahora se queda sin su mujer y su hijita…

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Neville alzó su varita y dijo, alto y claro:

_-¡Intracorpus Repulso!_

Bellatrix calló de espaldas contra el suelo de piedra y empezó a vomitar sangre a borbotones. La maldición de Neville sacó de su ensimismamiento a los mortífagos, que ante el ataque, reabrieron el fuego de maldiciones. Entre la confusión, Malfoy alcanzó su abandonada varita. Ron cogió a Hermione para ponerla a salvo y Harry se quedó enfrentando a Malfoy.

-¡Por favor ponte a cubierto Hermione!-le dijo Ron apartándola del fragor de la batalla.

-¡No, Ron! ¡Ya me has mantenido al margen de esto demasiado tiempo y por poco nos matan en Grimmauld Place!

-¡No me importa! ¡Aun no estás bien! ¡Quiero que cojas a la suprema inefable y que os vayáis las dos de aquí!

-Pero Ron…

-¡Pero nada!-Ron la cogió por los hombros y le plantó un corto pero intenso beso en los labios.-Te quiero-y salió corriendo a ayudar a Harry, que esquivaba a duras penas las maldiciones de Malfoy y de dos mortífagos que se le habían unido.

Lupin cojeaba mientras retrocedía hasta la plataforma del arco a causa de las maldiciones de un mortífago con cara de loco que le mandaba hechizos a una velocidad increíble. Hermione ya avanzaba hacia Rowling cuando vio a Lupin en apuros. No pudo reprimirse. Trepó hasta lo alto de la plataforma y apuntó al mortífago desquiciado con su varita. El hechizo hizo que el mortífago saliera despedido y cayera a los pies de de la grada en una postura extraña.

Hagrid cazaba a los mortífagos con sus propias manos. O bien agarraba de la túnica a cualquiera que pasaba cerca de él o bien Madame Maxime le lanzaba volando los que ella atrapaba con los hechizos de su varita. Una vez entre sus fuertes manos, Hagrid los lanzaba lo más alto que podía sobre las gradas. Cuando no quedaban desmadejados en algún escalón, caían rodando desde la altura en que se encontraban, doloridos e incluso inconscientes.

Harry dejó a Malfoy frente a Ron y corrió a prestarle apoyo a Khaled que si bien lanzaba rápidos hechizos, no eran suficientemente poderosos como para desarmar ni aturdir a su oponente.

-¡Me prometí robarte lo que más quisieras el día que mataste a mi padre, Weasley!-gritó Malfoy entre maldiciones.- ¡Y juro por Merlín que cumpliré esa promesa!

Ron le lanzó un poderoso hechizo para aturdirlo pero solo le alcanzó a las piernas y no le aturdió, sino que solamente lo derribó.

El pelirrojo miró alrededor buscando a Hermione. En vez de huir con Rowling estaba ayudando a Lupin, que tenía una pierna herida y sangrante. Con la ayuda de Hermione el licántropo estaba subiendo hasta la plataforma.

Las maldiciones se habían reducido considerablemente. Ron miró hacia la olvidada Bellatrix, que yacía en el suelo, rodeada de un inmenso charco de sangre. Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Malfoy. Se había roto un brazo, pues le caía inerte sobre el regazo. Sentado, lo miró con una horrible sonrisa.

-Te dije que me lo cobraría-extendió su brazo, armado con la varita de Slytherin, hacia el arco.- _¡Depulso!_

Todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Ron hizo primero un amago de ir hacia Malfoy. Luego dobló la cabeza hacia el arco. Hermione estaba de pie. Lupin sentado. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de nada. Pero alcanzó a ver el rallo que volaba hacia ella. En la última milésima de segundo fue capaz de mirar a Ron. El miedo rebosaba en su mirada.

La maldición le dio en el pecho y la lanzó hacia atrás. Hacia al arco. A través del velo.


	20. Chapter 20 El portal del olvido

**Capitulo 20 "El Portal del Olvido"**

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritó Ron, mientras corría hacia el portal y veía como Hermione caía. -¡¡ACCIO HERMIONE!!- gritó apuntando a Hermione con su varita. Pero nada fue capaz de traerla de vuelta. Ron llegó al pie del portal y se hincó de rodillas.-Hermione, no te puedes ir. Vuelve…-la voz de Ron ya no era un grito desesperado sino solo un susurro.

Hermione no regresó. Ron, al pie del arco, le hablaba pero era inútil. Harry, que había logrado hacerse paso hasta su amigo, estaba ahí tras él. No había nada que pudiera decir ni hacer para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo porque no había nada que a él lo hiciera sentir mejor. Su mejor amiga, su hermana, estaba muerta. Una vez que caías a través del velo no había nada que pudieras hacer para volver. Él lo sabía porque Sirius, su padrino, había caído a través del mismo velo dos décadas atrás y jamás regreso.

-Ron- dijo Neville con la voz entrecortada. –Ven, no puedes hacer nada- dijo mientras lo sujetaba del hombro.  
-Hermione… no puedes irte…- repetía Ron. -No nos dejes…  
-Ron, ella no puede oírte- dijo Harry. –Y… no… volverá…

-¿La sangre sucia esta muerta? Al fin, después de tantos años, lo conseguí- dijo Draco.

-¡CRUCIO!- bramó Ron girándose como un rayo y apuntando a Malfoy con su varita.

En ese momento solo se escucharon los aullidos de dolor de Malfoy que retumbaron en la cámara de la muerte.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¡¡PIE…DAAAAD!!- gritaba Malfoy. Sin embargo Ron permanecía allí de pie y Malfoy se retorcía en una agonía de dolor.

Pasaron más de quince minutos en los que nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Ni siquiera los mortifagos que quedaban con vida. Nadie de la Orden intervino a favor de Malfoy, que seguía retorciéndose y gritando, y lo miraban con una mezcla de lástima y odio.

-Ya es suficiente- le dijo Harry a Ron intentando hacer que bajara su varita.  
-No- dijo el pelirrojo. Algo en su tono de voz lo hacía parecer más peligroso que si hubiera gritado. –Ni siquiera su vida será suficiente para pagar lo que ha hecho hoy.

-Hay personas que no merecen piedad- le dijo la Suprema inefable a Fred.  
-Hermione no se merecía esto- dijo el pelirrojo limpiándose las lagrimas.  
-Con nada pagará lo que le hizo a Hermione- dijo Neville, cuyos ojos estaban inundados por el llanto.

-¡¡INCENDIO ETERNUM!!- dijo Ron haciendo un complicadísimo movimiento de varita.

El cuerpo de Malfoy se retorció más violentamente que cuando recibió la maldición cruciatas. Su cuerpo se incendió y sus gritos se hicieron más agudos.

-¿Qué le ha hecho?- preguntó George horrorizado.  
-El fuego eterno… -dijo Harry boquiabierto.-No se sabe como funciona con una persona, pero cuando lo usas con objetos estos arden… para siempre… sin consumirse.  
-Su cuerpo no parece sufrir daño- dijo Fred.  
-No, al parecer el hechizo funciona igual que con los objetos…  
-¿Arderá para siempre?- preguntó Fred mirando a Harry.  
-Parece que si… O…hasta que alguien termine con él…

Pareció que Ron adivinó lo que pensaba hacer uno de los aurores porque de inmediato señaló a Malfoy con su varita. El rubio levitó en el aire y desapareció entre gritos.

-¿Crees que arderá para siempre?- preguntó George a Bill.  
-El hechizo del fuego eterno hace que el objeto hechizado arda sin consumirse pero nunca había sido usado como lo hizo Ron- dijo Bill muy serio.

Harry se abrazó a Ron. El pelirrojo, después de haber castigado a Malfoy, perdió toda la fuerza que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

-Auror Weasley, quizás si……-intentó decir la suprema inefable. Pero Ron caminó sin hacer caso de nadie de los que estaban allí. Sentía leves palmadas en hombros y espalda. Escuchaba palabras. Pero nada tenia sentido para él ahora que Hermione se había ido para siempre.

La batalla en el departamento de misterios había terminado. Ron caminaba hacia la salida seguido por Harry y Neville.

-Por fin terminamos con ellos- dijo Hagrid, que tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla.  
Ron pasó de largo sin hacer caso.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Hagrid.  
-Yo la vi entrar a la cámara de la muerte- dijo Minerva dubitativa.  
-Atravesó el velo- dijo Neville, quien comenzó a llorar. Harry trató de consolarlo, pero era inútil ya que él también lloraba.  
Minerva derramó gruesas lágrimas al saber que Hermione, quien había sido como una hija para ella, estaba muerta.

-Con las notas de la inefable Weasley podría haber una posibilidad de traerla de vuelta- dijo el inefable Greystone a la suprema inefable.  
-Analicen cada una de las notas que haya dejado la inefable Weasley. Mañana hablaremos con el auror Weasley para que nos entregue las notas que aun tiene- dijo la suprema inefable.  
-Es una pena que hallamos perdido a Weasley… Era brillante- dijo el inefable Carlton.  
-Traer de vuelta a la inefable Weasley es la prioridad del departamento de misterios- dijo la suprema inefable. –Mañana quiero aquí a los mejores. Estudiaremos las notas de la inefable Weasley. Ella estaba segura de que tenía la respuesta para hacer volver a las personas a través del portal.

-Ron, tenemos que avisar a los padres de Hermione- dijo Harry.  
-Yo iré…- dijo Bill.  
-NO- le cortó Ron. -Yo lo haré.

-Ron, ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo Jane tan pronto lo vió.– ¡Robert! ¡Ron esta herido!  
-Ehh… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Robert.  
-Hermione- dijo Ron.  
-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- dijo Jane.  
-Está muerta- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

Jane apenas escuchó la noticia cayó desmayada. Robert y Ron detuvieron su caída y la acostaron en el sofá.  
-No puede ser- dijo Robert llorando. –Nuestra hija… no.  
-No pude salvarla- dijo Ron derrumbándose en una silla.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Ron?- dijo Robert cogiéndolo por lo hombros.

Ron se había quedado sin habla. Harry y Ginny aparecieron y nada más ver a Jane desmayada supieron que Ron ya les había dicho lo que había pasado.  
Ginny no tuvo que decir nada. Abrazó a Ron mientras ambos lloraban.

-Atacaron el ministerio- dijo Harry. –Habíamos dejado a las chicas en casa de Hermione y Ron pensando que allí estarían seguras. Pensamos que los mortifagos atacarían Hogwarts y el ministerio y los esperábamos.  
-No entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué mi hija esta muerta?- preguntó Robert limpiándose las lagrimas.  
-Atacaron Grimmauld Place- explicó Ginny. -Los aurores llegaron… También atacaron el colegio, pero Hermione fue al ministerio.  
-No… No… Mi pequeña- dijo Robert.

-Gracias a Merlín que habéis vuelto- dijo Molly.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Arthur al ver las caras de sus hijos.  
-Niños, salid de aquí- pidió Bill.-Susanne llevalos a comer algo.  
-¿Donde están mis padres?- preguntó Kath.  
-Vamos, Kath- dijo Susi. –Apuesto a que llegaran pronto- dijo mientras sacaba a su prima y a los demás de la sala de los requerimientos.

-¿Qué ha pasado,Bill?- preguntó Arthur.  
-Hermione esta muerta- dijo Fred.  
-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- sollozó Molly cubriéndose la boca con las manos.  
-Atravesó el velo- aclaró George.  
-¿Y Ron?- dijo Arthur.  
-Fue a avisar a los padres de Hermione- dijo Bill. -Harry y Ginny están con él.  
-No, puede ser. Hermione no- lloraba Molly mientras Kya la abrazaba también llorando.  
-Ron está deshecho- dijo Bill.  
-¿Cómo fue?- dijo Arthur.  
-Malfoy- dijo Lupin.  
-¿Draco?- preguntó el señor Weasley -¿Era uno de los Mortífagos?  
-No, era el jefe- contestó Hagrid.  
-Hermione había llegado poco antes y fue directa a la cámara de la muerte- explicó George.  
-Todos peleábamos porque los mortifagos querían el velo- dijo Lupin con amargura.  
-Soltaron una de las bestias en el ministerio y los mortifagos se dispersaron. La batalla se extendió por todo el departamento de misterios porque eran muchos- dijo Bill.  
-Hermione entro y vio a Ron peleando. Ella quería ayudar, pero no se fijó y Malfoy estaba en el suelo…-Fred dejó la frase sin acabar porque el llanto lo atenazaba de nuevo.  
-Ron no había querido matar al maldito- dijo George.  
-Malfoy uso su varita para lanzarla a través del velo- dijo Bill. –Ron intentó hacer que regresara, pero no funciono, nada pudo detener a Hermione. Ella ya había cruzado cuando Ron trató de hacerla volver.  
-¡Ese infeliz se pudrirá en Azkaban por el resto de sus días!- gritó Arthur con odio y golpeando una mesa con el puño.  
La mirada que compartieron los testigos de lo que Ron hizo a Malfoy sembró la duda en los señores Weasley, Charlie y su esposa.  
-¿Qué le ha hecho a Malfoy?- preguntó Molly.

-Malas noticias Albus- dijo Kingsley cabizbajo.  
-Lo se. El ataque fue a Grimmauld Place- dijo Albus. –Y además enviaron dementores al colegio.  
-Nos tomaron por sorpresa- dijo el auror mientras estrellaba su puño contra una mesa.  
-¿Muchas bajas?- pregunto Albus comenzando a sospechar. Ni Ron ni Harry ni Cromak habían ido para avisarle  
-Muchas. Casi todos los traidores están muertos, pero….Cromak y Hermione- dijo Kingsley y tuvo que morderse el labio para sofocar el llanto. -Remus quedó malherido, igual que Tonks. La esposa de Neville también y perdió a su bebe, y muchos de los miembros de la Orden están heridos. Varios aurores murieron en combate y los guardias del ministerio fueron sorprendidos por la bestia así que todos murieron.  
-Oh, no… Como siempre, se tiene que pagar un alto precio por la paz. Es una pena que tengamos tantas bajas… Ron debe estar devastado.

Kingsley le relató lo que había pasado en Grimmauld Place.

-Gynny, quédate con ellos. No te separes de Ron y lleva a los Granger con tus padres al colegio. Yo tengo que ir a ver al profesor- dijo Harry.

-Harry- saludó Kingsley.  
-¿Cómo esta Ron?- fue lo primero que dijo Albus.  
-Destrozado- dijo Harry.  
-¿Cómo ocurrió?- dijo Albus.  
Harry narró lo que había pasado y esta vez ya no pudo hacerse el fuerte. Las lagrimas y el dolor lo traicionaron.  
-Yo… os dejo- dijo Kingsley sintiéndose un intruso. -El ministro querrá saber lo que pasó.  
-Llora, Harry. Hermione era tan importante para ti como lo es Ginny. Siempre fuisteis como hermanos. Deberás ser fuerte para apoyar a Ron- dijo el viejo profesor.  
Después de interminables minutos en los que Harry se desahogó el profesor hizo una pregunta.  
-¿Qué hizo Ron con Malfoy?- dijo Albus.  
-Lo torturo… y después…  
-Lo mató.  
-No… Le lanzó el hechizo del fuego eterno- contesto Harry levantando la vista hacia el retrato.  
-Alguien debe de terminar con Malfoy. Si no me equivoco, estará vivo y arderá hasta que su vida se agote y eso pueden ser al menos un centenar de años de tortura.  
-No podemos- dijo Harry.  
-Lo se, Harry y no os culpo. Ron y vosotros amabais a Hermione y queréis que su asesino pague lo que hizo, pero… Quizás alguien de la Orden o de los Aurores podría…  
-No, no. No es eso… Ron lo hizo desaparecer justo cuando uno de los aurores iba a terminar con su vida.  
-Ohh- dijo Albus sorprendido. Él sabia que no podía pedirle a Ron que se apiadara del asesino de su esposa pero no esperaba esto. -Ya pensaremos que hacer.

-Les ha pasado algo malo- lloraba Kath.  
-No, deben de estar viendo que paso con la casa- intentaba consolarla Aaron.  
-No llores, Kath- dijo Mia. -Mamá prometió que volvería.  
Sirius miraba a Aurim. Él también estaba preocupado por su padre pero presentía que todo estaba bien.  
-Kath, calma. Ya veras como tus padres aparecerán muy pronto- insitía Aaron.

-Ron tendrá que explicárselo a los niños-suspiró Bill.  
-No creo que pueda hacerlo- apuntó Fred.  
-Sería mejor si se lo dijéramos ahora- dijo Charlie.  
-NO- dijo Molly. –Ron es el único que debe decírselo.  
-Molly tiene razón. Por muy doloroso que sea para él, Ron es quien tiene que decirles a sus hijos que le ha pasado a Hermione- dijo Arthur.

Ron entró en la sala de los menesteres. Iba acompañado de los Granger y Ginny. Apenas entró, Molly lo abrazó.  
-Lo sentimos- dijo Arthur a Robert con la voz cortada. -Era como una hija para nosotros.  
Robert no podía decir nada, estaba igual que Jane, igual que Ron.  
-Ron- dijo Bill. -Los niños están abajo. Kath ha estado preguntando por vosotros.  
-No le hemos dicho nada- dijo Fred.  
-Papá piensa que tú eres quien tiene que decírselo- dijo George.  
-Ron tienes que ser fuerte por ellos- dijo Charlie frotándole un brazo.  
-Arthur tiene razón- dijo finalmente Jane. -Tú tienes que decirles a los niños que su madre murió.  
-Vamos- dijo Molly indicándoles a los demás que salieran para dejar solo a Ron.

-Kath, Mia, Alex. Ron esta dentro y quiere hablar con vosotros- dijo Bill.  
Los tres niños entraron a la cámara. Apenas vio el rostro de su padre, Kath se lanzo a sus brazos. Ella lo presentía. Sabía que algo malo había pasado y la ausencia de su madre se lo confirmaba. Quería tener la esperanza de que quizás solo estuviera herida, pero dentro de su alma se albergaba un miedo mayor.  
-Mamá...mamá ha muerto- dijo Ron abrazando a Kath.  
Mia y Alex tardaron en asimilar lo que Ron había dicho y se refugiaron en su padre.

-¿Dónde está la señora Weasley?- preguntó Aaron.  
-Ha muerto en la batalla- le dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo.

Los niños bajaron la cabeza sin poder decir nada. Susi lloraba mientras abrazaba a Lily, Sirius y los demás trataban de contener el llanto y Aaron miraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, él lo había experimentado días antes. Sabía cómo se sentía Kath y que nada de lo que le dijeran la haría sentir bien.

-¿Por qué?- lloraba Kath.  
-Niños, a veces… Cuando se esta combatiendo se pierden vidas- dijo Ron.  
-Pero no mamá- lloraba Alex.  
-¡Mamá va a volver!- decía Mia entre sollozos tirando de la manga de Ron con un enorme enfado. -¡Me lo prometió!  
-No, Mia, mamá no va a volver- le dijo Ron intentando calmarla.  
-Quiero verla- dijo Kath.  
-Yo también- añadió su hermano.  
-Niños mamá cayó a través de un velo… Ella…ya no esta con nosotros…

Pasaron largos y angustiosos minutos en los que los niños y Ron lloraron la perdida de Hermione. Cuando por fin salieron, Sirius y Aaron fueron los primeros en ir con Kath. Lily abrazo a Alex y Susy cogió en brazos a Mia. La mas pequeña era la que aun no creía lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Susi, mamá va a volver, ¿verdad?- le dijo a su prima.  
-No, Mia, eso no pasará- dijo Susi.

Los Weasley fueron a casa de Fred y George. Su casa era enorme así que no tenían ningún problema en dar refugio a las familias de sus hermanos. Ron, apenas llegaron, desapareció. Harry desapareció tras él.

Los gemelos estaban a punto de ir a buscarlos pero la voz de Ginny los detuvo:  
-Dejadlos.  
-Pero… No deberían estar solos- dijo Bill.  
-Necesitan estar solos. Eran los que estaban más unidos a ella- dijo Ginny. -Imaginaos como deben sentirse…

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?- preguntó Ron levantando la vista del suelo de madera.  
-Era el lugar más apropiado- contestó Harry. -Aquí nos vimos por primera vez.  
-No pude salvarla- dijo el pelirrojo entre lágrimas.  
-No fue culpa tuya. Hiciste todo lo posible para que no corriera peligro.  
-Debí matarlo.  
-Ron, no sabias lo que iba a pasar. Pensamos que todo había terminado-dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Nada de lo que te diga te va a hacer sentir mejor- dijo Aaron.-El vacío va a seguir ahí, el dolor también, pero… Poco a poco se irá cerrando la herida.  
-No voy a volver a verla- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas.  
-Ella seguirá contigo mientras la recuerdes- dijo Aaron.  
-Me siento tan sola.  
-Cuando mis padres murieron me sentía igual, pero… Me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Estabais vosotros. Estabas tú-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Alex ya esta mejor- dijo Susi. –Mia ya esta dormida.  
-No se merecían algo así- dijo Charlie.  
-Ese maldito ni con un siglo ardiendo vivo pagará lo que le ha hecho a Hermione- dijo Bill  
-Mia aun piensa que la tía Hermione volverá-dijo Susi mientas se apoyaba en su madre.

-¿Recuerdas? Lo primero que me dijo fue que estaba haciendo magia falsa- dijo Ron.  
-Si, desde que nos vio comenzó a darnos ordenes- dijo Harry.  
Ron y Harry estaban sentados frente a frente en uno de los compartimientos del expreso a Hogwarts. Recordaban la primera vez que habían estado los tres juntos, cuando ella había entrado sin que nadie la invitara y se quedó a ver como Ron intentaba hacer amarilla a su rata Scabbers.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos regañó por haber confundido a Minerva con la Señora Norris en la primera semana de curso?- preguntó Ron mirando por la ventana.  
-¿Como olvidarlo? Por su culpa Minerva se dio cuenta y nos castigó- dijo Harry.- Pero fue tu culpa.  
-No fue mi culpa. Si en la clase anterior Minerva se convirtió en gata, ¿como las iba a diferenciar?  
-Hermione nos dio todo un sermón acerca de las diferencias- dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.

-Ron tiene que recuperarse, no debe dejarse caer- dijo Molly.  
-Debe de hacerlo por los niños- dijo Arthur.  
-Kath esta muy mal, pero la que mas me preocupa es Mia- dijo Susi.  
-Es muy pequeña para comprender que Hermione no volverá- dijo Fred.

-Cuando la petrificaron tu cogías mi capa sin permiso para ir a verla.  
-¿Lo sabias?- preguntó Ron aun sin mirarlo.  
-Hacías mucho ruido al sacarla de mi baúl- dijo Harry. -Por eso empecé a dejarla sobre el resto de las cosas, para que te fuera más fácil encontrarla.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Bueno, tú no la pediste y sabías que yo te la hubiera prestado. Así que pensé que no querías que nadie se enterara.  
-Pensé que te reirías.  
-Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo vuestro- dijo Harry. -Os gustabais desde niños.  
-Yo tardé más tiempo- dijo Ron.  
-A pesar de que contigo es con quien más peleaba, eras tú al que más buscaba.

-¿Creéis que los inefables podrán hacer algo por ella?- dijo Charlie.  
-Sirius cayó hace casi 20 años y no pudieron hacer nada. Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo- dijo Arthur.

-Perdí tanto tiempo- dijo Ron.  
-Sabes que no es así. Tú eras la persona que mejor la conocía, aun antes de deciros lo que sentíais- dijo Harry. -Sabias lo que le gustaba… Eso la sorprendió cuando buscábamos los horcruxes.

-------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

Hermione lloraba en silencio. Estaba demasiado asustada, pero no quería deprimir ni a Harry ni a Ron. Extrañaba a sus padres y temía por su seguridad. Hacia pocos días que se habían fugado de la madriguera, dejando apenas una nota de despedida. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Bebe esto- dijo Ron, que le había traído una taza, Hermione dio un sorbo.  
-Es mi favorito- dijo ella, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.  
-Lo se. En quinto le contaste a Ginny que siempre que tomabas té de arándanos recordabas a tus padres y eso te hacía feliz- dijo Ron.  
-¿Ginny te lo dijo?- preguntó la castaña.  
-No, os escuché. Y pensé que traer un poco de ese te no estaría de más.  
-En la madriguera no había. Bueno, Ginny había comprado una caja en la tienda de Madame Puddypie…  
-Si… ehh… Bueno… Yo se la pedí a Ginny- dijo Ron, al que las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas.  
-No lo hiciste- dijo ella riendo.  
-Bueno, se la robé- dijo él.

-------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

-Cuando huimos de casa muchas veces pensé en decírselo, pero después pensaba que si nada tenía, nada podían quitarme si nos separaban- dijo Ron.  
-Ella lo sabia, bastaba ver cómo te miraba- dijo Harry. -Ginny me contó que Hermione nos escuchó una vez, cuando tú me dijiste que ella debería ser inefable.  
-¿Nos escucho?  
-Si y después le contó a Ginny que fue gracias a ti que supo qué quería estudiar.

-¿Donde estarán?- dijo Arthur.  
-Deben de estar en casa del tío Gon- contestó Susi.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu patronus cambio?- preguntó Harry.  
-Si. Minutos antes ella había confesado que no estaba enamorada de Víktor- dijo Ron.  
-Jamás pensé que te atreverías a preguntarle eso- dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando al techo.  
-Bueno. Pensé que ese juego muggle con la botella era la forma ideal para preguntárselo- dijo el pelirrojo con un asomo de sonrisa.  
-Cuando vuestros patronus se desvanecían y el mió no aparecía, pensé que era el fin.  
-Yo también. Y pensé que no podía dejar que a ella le pasara nada y menos ahora que sabía que Víktor de verdad era solo un amigo para ella… Y entonces mi viejo patronus se fue.

-Loguelain ya esta dugmiendo- dijo Lorreine desde su cama.  
-Estaba muy asustada-dijo Neville que miraba con tristeza hacia la chimenea de su casa.  
Lorreine se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.  
-Hegmione ega muy impogtante paga ti.  
-Fue mi primera amiga- dijo su marido.  
-Entiendo como os sentís- dijo ella.–Ve con Gon y Haggy, la niña y yo estagemos bien.  
-No quiero dejaros solas.  
-No coguemos peliggro. Ve con ellos.  
-Me quedo- dijo Neville. –Ganamos, pero pagamos un precio muy alto- dijo mientras tocaba con cariño el vientre de su esposa.

-¿Esperaremos al tío Gon y al tío Harry?- preguntó Susi.  
-Descansa, hija. No creo que regresen pronto- dijo Bill indicándole a Susi que subiera a acostarse.

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Susi en voz baja.  
-Triste- dijo Aaron. -Apenas hace media hora que se quedó dormida.  
-Alex lo ha tomado un poco mejor- dijo Susi.  
-Él y Mia son muy pequeños para comprender que su madre no va a volver nunca.  
-Mia es la que más me preocupa. Está segura de que la tía Hermione volverá. Ve a descansar Aaron, yo cuidare de ella.  
-¿Puedo quedarme?- dijo Aaron.  
-Es una suerte que te tenga a ti en este momento- dijo Susi mientras le cogía la mano al slytherin.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vimos el castillo por primera vez?- preguntó Harry.  
-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me moría de miedo por la selección- dijo Ron.  
-El bote…  
-Íbamos Hermione, Neville tu y yo.  
-Desde el principio estábamos destinados a estar juntos-a Harry se le atragantó un poco el final de la frase.  
-Ella nos eligió.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Primero conoció a Neville y después a nosotros y le agradamos desde el principio- dijo Ron.  
-Siempre nos regañaba por todo- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-Era su forma de llamar nuestra atención.  
-Una vez le pregunte como podía estar con nosotros, que siempre rompíamos todas las reglas que podíamos- dijo Harry. -No supo que contestar y se sonrojó.  
-Hermione era muy traviesa, pero se reprimía. Nosotros éramos solo el pequeño empujoncito para que la niña traviesa se uniera a la fiesta.  
-Remus decía que Hermione le recordaba mucho a él cuando estaba en el colegio: una alumna modelo que se juntaba con revoltosos y siempre terminaba rompiendo las normas.

-Fue mi primera amiga- contaba Neville. –Cuando llegue al colegio no había tenido amigos, vivía con mis abuelos y no había nadie de mi edad. Al llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts, tropecé al subir y me caí. Mi mascota se escapó y se perdió. Los niños que me vieron se reían de mi, pero Hermione no. Ella se acercó, me ayudo a levantarme y después fuimos a buscar a Trevor. Así fue como llegamos al compartimiento donde estaban Harry y Ron.  
-Égais amigos desde pequeños- dijo Lorraine.  
-Hermione y yo, si. Ella se portó bien conmigo. Me contó que su primer amigo fui yo, pero se esforzaba en ser amiga de Ron y Harry. Cada vez que los veía los regañaba y molestaba, hasta que un día Ron le dijo algo feo y la hizo llorar. Ella se metió en un baño y se encerró durante varias horas. Un troll entró al castillo y llegó hasta ese mismo baño. Harry y Ron la rescataron y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables.

-Cuando Kath nació me dijo que no me acostumbrara a darle muchas golosinas a nuestra hija, pero a escondidas siempre le traía algo a casa. Los favoritos de Kath son los diablos de pimienta. En mi capa de viaje hay un bolsillo secreto en donde siempre hay dulces y noté que siempre se terminaban mis ranas- dijo Ron. –Así que pensando que eran Kath y Alex, Mia era muy pequeña aun, un día me quede en nuestra habitación escondido bajo mi capa de invisibilidad y descubrí que era Hermione la que terminaba con mi dotación de ranas.

-Cuando Bellatrix reapareció- dijo Neville. -Ella y Ron me apoyaron para que aprendiera a defenderte a ti y nuestra hija.  
-Hegmione fue siempgre caguiñosa con todos-dijo la francesa. –La voy a echar de menos.  
-Todos la vamos a echar de menos- dijo Neville mientras se limpiaba una lagrima. –Pobre Ron. Debe de ser un infierno lo que esta viviendo. Perdió a su mejor amiga, a su esposa y al amor de su vida.

-A los niños, cuando eran pequeños, para que se durmieran les contaba nuestras aventuras. Ella era la princesa, yo era el caballero negro y tú eras el fiel escudero.  
-Gracias por la parte que me toca-dijo Harry riendo.

Las horas pasaron. Harry y Ron recordaron mucho de lo que habían compartido con Hermione. Las luces de un nuevo día comenzaban a aparecer.  
-Ron- dijo Harry animado. –Las notas de Hermione… ¿dónde están? Con ellas los inefables quizás podrían hacer algo por ella.  
-Hermione me dijo que lo había resuelto pero no la dejé contarme porque fue cuando se escapo a Grecia- dijo Ron al que la mirada le brillaba con esperanza.  
-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar esas notas- dijo Harry.

De inmediato, Ron, junto con Harry, se apareció en las ruinas de Grimmauld Place. El lugar era un completo desastre. Estaba destruido. Antes de subir las escaleras el retrato de Walburja, que había quedado en muy mal estado, les habló:

-Phineas me ha contado que la Directora de Hogwarts ha estado llorando por que Hermione murió. Díganme que no es cierto- dijo la anciana.  
-Ron, a pesar de la esperanza que tenía, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Eso fue todo para que Walburja bajara la cabeza.  
-Lo siento- dijo la bruja antes de que Ron subiera.  
-Cayó a través del velo- dijo Harry.  
-Mi hijo cayó por ese velo también y no pudieron hacerlo volver- dijo Walburja con una lágrima.  
-Haremos todo lo posible por traerla- dijo Harry.

Harry subió las escaleras lo más rápido que los escombros le permitieron. Llego a la habitación de Hermione y Ron y encontró al pelirrojo hincado de rodillas en el suelo. La cama había sido lanzada a un lado y se veía una tabla del suelo levantada.

-Nunca volverá…- dijo Ron desmoronándose. –Sus notas no están. Debía de llevarlas consigo cuando… Ahí estaba todo.

-Busco al Auror Weasley- dijo la suprema inefable Rowling.  
-No está- dijo Bill que era quien había ido a la puerta.  
-Pensamos que quizás él y Harry estén en Grimmauld Place- dijo Ginny.  
-Es muy urgente- dijo la inefable.  
-Yo los llevaré- dijo Ginny, que tomó del brazo a la suprema inefable y a su acompañante y desapareció.

Apenas llegaron al lugar los recuerdos llegaron a Ginny como una avalancha. Apenas un día antes había hablado con su amiga, había peleado junto a ella y ahora ya no estaba. El retrato de Walburja les indicó que Ron y Harry habían subido, así que Ginny y sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo. Apenas entraron en la habitación que había sido de Ron y Hermione vieron al pelirrojo sentado en el suelo. Harry estaba sentado a su lado sin saber que hacer.

-Auror Weasley, necesitamos las notas que tenia la inefable Weasley. Ya tengo a los mejores inefables preparados para que las estudien y la traigan de vuelta. Es la prioridad del departamento de misterios.  
Ron no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giró para ver a la mujer.  
-Hermione… llevaba consigo las notas. Ya las buscamos y no hay nada- dijo Harry.  
-Pero… debe de haber algo- dijo la suprema inefable confundida.  
-Nada- dijo Harry. –Hermione tenia un escondite secreto en el que guardaba la información más importante.- señaló el espacio vació junto a la cama.- Debe de haberlas cogido para protegerlas antes de salir de casa.  
-¿No hay forma de encontrar esa información una vez mas?- preguntó Ginny.  
-La inefable Weasley tardó años en reunirla y era la única persona que sabía como hacer regresar a las personas del velo. Sin sus notas tendríamos que comenzar desde cero- dijo la suprema inefable con visible angustia.

Ginny regreso a casa de los gemelos muy triste. Les contó lo que había pasado y de cómo ahora tendrían que esperar años para saber si los inefables eran capaces de traer de vuelta a Hermione.

-Harry está con Ron, no quiere salir de su habitación- dijo Ginny.  
-Ron aun tenía esperanzas de que con las notas de Hermione los inefables pudieran hacer algo- dijo Molly.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta y Bill abrió. Era Luna, que llegaba con Khaled y Kara. Fleur llevó a Kara con los demás niños para que jugaran.  
-¿Y Ronald?- preguntó Luna.  
-Está en Grimmauld Place- dijo Ginny.  
-Ohh. Pensé que lo encontraría aquí…  
-Ron esta muy mal, no quiere hablar con nadie- dijo Ginny.  
-¿Podrías llevarme? Debo hablar con él. Es urgente- rogó Luna.  
-Luna, ahora no es el momento- dijo Fred.  
-Claro que si lo es- dijo la rubia.  
-De verdad, Ron esta muy mal- insistió Bill.  
-Cariño, tienen razón. Seria mejor regresar en unos días y…- dijo Khaled.  
-¡Te lo dije anoche! Le di a Ron el tiempo suficiente. Lo que tengo que decirle no puede esperar más- dijo Luna algo alterada.  
-Luna, Khaled tiene razón. Espera un par de días más. Nada puede ser más importante ahora que hemos perdido a Hermione.  
Luna saco su varita y envió a su patronus. Un minuto más tarde Harry había aparecido preocupado. Al parecer Luna le dijo que lo necesitaba con urgencia en casa de los gemelos.  
-Ron no quiere hablar con nadie, no me habla- dijo el moreno.  
-Conmigo si hablará- dijo Luna.  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle a Ron, querida?- dijo Molly intrigada.  
-Lo siento, señora Weasley. Pero lo que tengo que decirle a Ron sólo debo decírselo a él.  
Fue tanta la insistencia de Luna que Harry acepto a llevarla. Ginny, Khaled, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur fueron con ellos.

-Ron, ¿aun no recuerdas nada?- dijo Luna.  
El pelirrojo ni siquiera le contestó.  
-Ronald es muy importante. Debes hacer un esfuerzo.  
Una vez más solo se escucho el silencio. Ron se negaba a hablar.  
-Hermione está esperando-insistía Luna.  
-¡LUNA!- dijo Ginny.- Ahora no es el momento de hablar de ella.  
-Ronald, ¡Hermione esta esperando que la traigas de vuelta!  
-¡Hermione esta muerta Luna!- dijo Harry  
-¡Hermione esta viva!  
-Khaled, segá mejog que te lleves a Luna.  
-Luna, Ron esta mal. No es necesario que lo atormentes- dijo un muy molesto Fred.  
-¡Ron, no puedes hacerla esperar tienes que ir a por ella!- dijo Luna haciendo caso omiso de lo que decían los demás.  
-¡Luna, vámonos!- ordenó Khaled.  
-¡RON!- chillo Luna al borde del llanto.  
-Está muerta. Y sus notas las tenía cuando cayó- dijo Ron con un tono frío en su voz.  
-No las necesitas, Ron- dijo Luna.  
-¡Ya basta Luna! deja tu mundo de fantasía a un lado- dijo Ginny.  
-Has un esfuerzo Ron, tienes que recordar- insistía la rubia, incansable.  
-Luna, es suficiente. Mi hermano no necesita esto ahora- dijo Bill.  
-Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Khaled.

Khaled cogió a Luna de un brazo y Harry tomó el otro brazo. Estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando la rubia se soltó de Harry, que se fue solo y dijo:  
–Hermione me pidió que si cuando fuera con los inefables algo salía mal con el velo, te recordara que tú tienes las respuestas. Que busques en donde ella esta presente siempre. Allí estará todo lo que necesitas.  
Harry había vuelto a aparecer en la habitación. Víktor y Alexandra habían llegado acompañados de Marion y Sophia.  
Ron al escuchar las últimas palabras de Luna cerró los ojos.

-Sabia que podía confiar en que Luna te diría lo que tienes que hacer- dijo la voz de Hermione en su cabeza. –Algo debe haber salido mal en la prueba y caí a través del portal. Pensé que podríamos traer a la madre de Luna, pero no se si funcionará con ella. Por eso esta prueba era tan peligrosa. Ron, encontré la respuesta en mi viaje a Grecia. Luna me acompañó, pero estabas tan enfadado conmigo que ya no me atreví a contarte. Así que entre en tu mente e implanté este recuerdo. Tu no tenías manera de saber lo que hice, hasta que Luna te diera una pista. Basiles no creó dos portales. La entrada esta en el ministerio. Algo salió mal en sus planes, pero la puerta de regreso es el portal que hay en Grecia. Él pensaba que era suficiente con los poderes de la magia negra para traer a las personas de vuelta pero estaba equivocado. Arthemisa también se equivocó, no basta una poción para traer de vuelta a los que han caído. En mis notas está toda la información, pero lo más importante es esto: La persona que quieras traer debe de haber cruzado viva el portal, y debe de recordar y desear volver. Debe de tener algo muy fuerte que la ate a este mundo. La persona que quiera traerla debe de hacer un sacrificio: estar en el umbral de la muerte. Es muy arriesgado. Pero aparte de ello, debe también de ser capaz de recordar cuando esté en ese umbral, y debe de encontrar a la persona que quiere traer, porque es solo ella la que ve el camino de regreso hasta el portal de Grecia.  
Basiles no pudo hacer que funcionara correctamente por que no entendió como funcionaba el portal y al tratar de destruirlo lo altero de tal forma que apareció la otra entrada por separado. La persona que el trataba de traer no tenía nada que la atara y no deseaba recordar ni volver. Solo al final de su vida pudo darse cuenta de su error. Ron, se que es arriesgado y no te pido que vengas por mi. Solo cuéntale esto a la suprema inefable. Ella sabrá que hacer. Mi amor, contigo fui la bruja más feliz de la tierra. Me regalaste todo: tú amistad, tu cariño y tu amor, me diste tres hermosos hijos… Yo te amaré por siempre y te esperaré, porque se que nos volveremos a encontrar. No te pido que cuides a los niños, porque se que lo harás. Solo diles que no estén tristes y que los quiero. Te amo, Ron.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, y antes de que otra cosa pasara sacó su varita, apunto a la puerta y los que estaban ahí de pie salieron disparados. La puerta se cerró. El se giró hacia Luna y la abrazó y la besó.  
-Harry no tengo tiempo de explicarte, solo confía en mi y en Hermione. Voy por ella. Ginny, no me dejes morir, pero tampoco me salves. Voy a provocar un corte en mi pecho, déjame sangrar lo suficiente para estar casi muerto y después cierra la herida. Pero no uses el hechizo para reponer la sangre.  
-¿Ron, estás loco?- dijo la pelirroja.  
-Confía en mí- dijo Ron. –No hay tiempo, no puedo dejar que Hermione este allí.  
-Ron, entra en razón- dijo Harry. –Hermione esta muerta.  
-DEMONIOS, CONFÍA EN NOSOTROS. HERMIONE ME DIJO COMO TRAERLA Y VOY POR ELLA, POR MERLIN. NO DEJES QUE ENTRE NADIE MAS. GINNY HAZ LO QUE TE PEDI, TE LO SUPLICO- dijo el pelirrojo antes de sacar su varita y provocarse un profundo corte en el pecho ante la atónita mirada de Khaled, Ginny y Harry. Luna sonreía.  
-NOOOO- grito Ginny saltando sobre su hermano.

La pelirroja sacó su varita y con complicados movimientos de varita murmuraba cosas mientras pasaba la varita por la herida de Ron, que temblaba en el suelo con violencia. Finalmente, cuando la herida se cerró, estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo para reponer la sangre que Ron había perdido y Luna la apuntó con su varita.  
-Confía en Ronald y Hermione. No dejarían solos a los niños- dijo desesperada la rubia. –Tendré que desmayarte si es necesario.  
-Luna, contrólate- dijo Khaled.  
-Harry, Ginny confiad en Hermione. Ella le dejó a Ron las respuestas que necesitaba para traerla de vuelta- dijo Luna.  
-Luna sabes que eso no funcionara… ¡Solo son fantasías!- dijo Ginny.  
-¡Por Merlín! Somos brujas y magos, todo es posible. Abre tu mente, Ginny. Hay poderes y fuerzas que no conocemos-dijo Luna. –No creas en mí, pero confía en Hermione y en Ron.  
Ginny apuntaba a Luna, cuando sintió que la mano de Harry se posaba en su hombro.  
-Tenemos que confiar en ellos- dijo Harry.  
-Harry, ¿estás loco? Se que tu también deseas más que nada que ella regrese, yo también lo deseo pero…  
-No dejarían solos a los niños… Demonios, Ginny. Ella es la brujas mas brillante que ha habido, Ron la traerá- dijo Harry. –Obedece a lo que él dijo.

-¡HARRY! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- gritó Fred desde fuera.  
Harry de inmediato lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no se abriera.  
-¡NO DEJES QUE RON HAGA ESA LOCURA!- dijo George aporreando la puerta.  
-¡HAGGY, GON NO SABE LO QUE HACE!- gritó Fleur.  
-¡LUNA, TERMINA YA CON ESTA LOCURA!- dijo Marion.  
-¡GINNY NO LES HAGAS CASO!- dijo Bill.  
Los hechizos y maleficios lanzados por los que estaban afuera hacían que la puerta temblara.  
-Ginny, Ron sabe lo que esta haciendo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Luna.  
-Esto esta mal- dijo Ginny llorando. – Yo deseo más que nada ver de nuevo a Hermione, pero ella esta muerta…  
-Ginny, si Hermione dejo a Ron información para salvarla es porque sabe lo que hace- le dijo Harry.  
-No quiero que le pase nada malo a Ron- lloraba Ginny.  
-No va a pasarle nada- dijo Luna.  
-Si esta más de seis horas en este estado sufrirá un shock que lo matará. Su cuerpo no puede estar tanto tiempo con tan poca sangre- dijo Ginny. –El corte fue hecho con la maldición sectusempra, y con esa maldita varita fue mas profundo. Aunque trate de cerrarlo de inmediato la herida sangro mucho.  
-Ron volverá muy pronto- dijo Luna.  
-Amor, dale cinco horas- pidió Harry.

-Hay tanta paz en este lugar- dijo Hermione. –Es hermoso.  
Hermione apareció en un bosque. Era por la mañana, las aves cantaban y el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor. La castaña caminó durante horas y tomó una siesta al lado de un arroyo arrullada por los cantos de las aves. Cuando despertó caminó hacia lo que parecía un pueblo. No encontró a nadie. Vio una tienda de dulces y decidió entrar. Observó con atención todo lo que vendían: diablos de pimienta, plumas de azúcar, cráneos de caramelo y azúcar, meigas fritas, cucarachas de chocolate… No había nadie, así que cogió un poco de algunas cosas y volvió a salir. En el camino vio una casa pequeña con un jardín perfectamente podado. Delante había un automóvil estacionado que al parecer habían estrellado contra algo, porque estaba ligeramente abollado. Caminó más y vio a lo lejos un inmenso castillo. Ya se había cansado pues sin duda habían pasado un par de horas, así que se sentó y saco de su túnica algunas golosinas. Los diablos de pimienta eran dulces, pero provocaban que de la boca saliera un ligero vapor; las plumas de azúcar estaban deliciosas; igual que las cucarachas de chocolate, al final vio que había un par de paquetes de cartón; abrió uno, era una rana que, sin previo aviso, saltó de su mano. Pero la castaña logró atraparla. La rana no volvió a moverse. Hermione comenzó a devorarla, se sentía muy contenta. El clima era estupendo y se sentía en plena calma. De pronto, de entre los árboles, surgió un pequeño perrito que se acercó a ella. Hermione pensó que el perrito tendría hambre así que saco la otra rana que le quedaba y se la dio al perro que la devoro en un santiamén. Ella, después de acariciarlo, se levantó para continuar su camino ya que quería llegar a ver ese castillo y se veía muy lejano. El perro caminaba junto a ella y a veces se adelantaba y corría un poco. Hermione cogió una rama pequeña del suelo y se la lanzó al perro para comenzar a jugar.  
-Ven- le dijo al perro. Pero el can corrió hacia otro lado. La castaña no sabia por qué pero de pronto decidió que quería continuar con la compañía de aquel perro, así que corrió tras el.  
-Wow, ese lugar es increíble… ¿Cómo se mantendrá en pie?- dijo ella al ver una casa de lo mas peculiar. Parecía que en alguna etapa había sido de una sola planta y se le habían ido agregando habitaciones. El lugar tenía varios pisos y la mayoría parecían torcidos. No había nadie, así que la castaña cruzó la verja. Se veía un cobertizo en el que sobresalía la parte frontal de un desvencijado coche azul. Ella cruzó un descuidado jardín, y vio árboles de tronco nudoso y arriates. Llegó a la entrada de la casa, más bien a la entrada a la cocina. Había una gran mesa de madera muy vieja y gastada con once sillas.  
-Que familia tan grande- dijo ella sorprendida. – ¡Hola!- dijo en voz alta, pero nadie le contestó. Hermione se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesa había un trozo enorme de tarta de melaza, así que se sentó y se la comió. Una vez que terminó, avanzo hacia lo que parecía una sala. Había varios sillones, un gastado sofá y una chimenea encendida. El lugar era cálido. Hermione se sentó frente a la chimenea esperando que alguien llegara, pero paso más de media hora y nadie llegó, así que subió a echar un vistazo.  
Vio varias habitaciones. Una estaba cerrada y no pudo entrar y en otra había cantidad de libros. La castaña entró y tomo uno. Se llamaba "Prefectos que conquistaron el mundo: un análisis de varios prefectos del colegio Hogwarts"  
-Este libro parece aburrido- dijo ella antes de ponerlo en su lugar y tomar otro: "Historia de Hogwarts".Se puso a leer. El libro hablaba acerca de un colegio fundado por cuatro grandes magos que elegían a sus alumnos tomando en cuenta sus características: valor, inteligencia, lealtad o astucia. Muchísimos habían sido los directores, pero uno tenia un apartado especial. Su nombre es Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore.  
-Que nombre tan largo. Espero que solo usara uno de ellos para firmar- dijo ella tratando de contener la risa.  
Después de más de una hora decidió que era hora de ver si había llegado alguien, así que salio de esa habitación y entro a la siguiente. Esta parecía que estaba ocupada por una chica. Estaba muy bien ordenada y había un póster de algún grupo musical y otro de una chica montada en una escoba. No vio nada interesante así que salio y siguió subiendo. Las siguientes habitaciones estaban cerradas y solo quedaba una, la que estaba en el ultimo piso. La abrió, y pareció que estaba dentro de un horno. La habitación era muy calida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color naranja y al parecer el dueño había decidido poner pósters como fuera posible. Había uno en donde se veían dos "C" entrelazadas y de entre ellas surgía un cañón que disparaba. En otros había hombres y mujeres montados en escobas que saludaban cuando te quedabas mirando.  
-Impresionante. El póster de la otra habitación no se movía- dijo Hermione.  
La habitación estaba en completo desorden. Cerca de la ventana había una pecera y en el fondo de ella había jebecillo. Sobre la pecera había un palito de madera muy viejo que estaba partido por la mitad y pegado con celo. Era curioso, ya que parecía que de la punta le salía un pelo.  
-Quien viva en esta habitación es sumamente desordenado- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una mullida cama. –¿Que familia vivirá aquí?  
La castaña vio un baúl cerca de una de las paredes y se leía perfectamente "Propiedad de Ronald B. Weasley".  
-Ronald, es bonito nombre. Deben de decirle Ron. Ron… me gusta como suena.  
Vio que había un armario y estaba abierto, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó. No había nada más que ropa, túnicas negras, un uniforme que parecía de algún deporte y que tenía en la espalda el número uno, y un traje muy viejo y algo ridículo que tenía volantes y encajes por todos lados.  
-Ese Ron si que sabe como vestir- dijo ella entre risas. Arriba, sobre una repisa, vio una insignia que decía "Prefecto" y una fotografía en la que salían tres niños sentados en un sillón. Dos eran niñas. La mayor era pelirroja y tenía el cabello algo alborotado. Sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebé cuyos cabellos apenas estaba creciendo pero sin duda sería pelirroja. Estaba envuelta en una sabana rosa y a su lado había un niño de edad comprendida entre la de las dos niñas. Tenía cabellos castaños, rondaría dos años y sonreía y hacía gestos, mientras que la niña mayor al parecer lo regañaba.  
-El niño debe ser Ron o quizás sean sus hijos- dijo ella mirando detenidamente la fotografía. –Si, deben de ser sus hijos, ¿será muy antigua la fotografía? Mia es aun muy pequeña- la castaña se dio cuenta de que un nombre había surgido de sus labios sin pensarlo.  
-Mia- repitió mientras miraba la fotografía.- Y él es Alex y la mayor es Kath- dijo Hermione antes de que una lagrima comenzara a correr por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos.– Son mis niños.  
Cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nada. Estaba sentada sobre una roca. No había pasto, ni árboles, ni se escuchaban el canto de los pájaros. La casa había desaparecido, igual que el castillo, que se veía a lo lejos. Su mano ya no sostenía ninguna fotografía.  
-Así que esto es lo que hay en el portal…

-¡DEMONIOS, HARRY! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA Y ABRE LA PUERTA!- bramó Fred.  
-Harry, la puerta no aguantará mucho. Los gemelos pueden ser demoledores cuando se lo proponen- dijo Khaled mirando a la puerta con nerviosismo.  
-Khaled, ayúdame a lanzar un encantamiento de imperturbabilidad a la puerta- dijo Harry.  
-Todo encantamiento tiene una forma de deshacerse- dijo Bill. –Incluso uno hecho por Harry.  
-¡Bombarda!- dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.  
-¡NO OS METÁIS! ¡RON HA IDO A POR HERMIONE!- gritó Luna.  
-¡LUNA TERMINA CON ESTO! ¡SABES QUE NO VA A SER ASI! ¡HERMIONE ESTÁ MUERTA!- chilló Marion.  
-¡HARRY POTTER, ABRE ESA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O JURO POR MERLIN QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- dijo George.  
-¡GINNY, NO SEAS IDIOTA Y SALVA A RON!- dijo Bill.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Ron, que había despertado en una calle, rodeado de edificios. –No hay nadie más…  
Aparcados en una hilera junto a la acera había bastantes automóviles. Muchas casas y tiendas. Ron caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No sabia quién era. Solo pensaba que el paseo por las calles de un desierto Londres era muy relajante.  
-¿Londres? ¿Qué demonios es Londres?- pensaba Ron. El pelirrojo vio un edificio muy grande y entro en él. Su sorpresa fue enorme. Tenía salas muy grandes y había mesas y sillas en el centro, mientras que alrededor había decenas de estantes repletos de libros.  
-Que sitio tan aburrido- dijo Ron, pero no intento siquiera salir. En lugar de eso recorrió algunas de las estanterías. -¿A quien le interesa ver libros de arte?- dijo al tomar un libro de pintura. El pelirrojo caminaba y de vez en cuado ojeaba un libro; libros de física, de química y de matemáticas. -¿Matemáticas? Esto es aritmancia- Encontró uno de literatura llamado "Sueño de una noche de verano". Abrió el libro por una página al azar y comenzó a leer un poco –Hermione… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?  
Ron continuó su paseo y vio un libro de cocina. Se sentó a verlo; había muchas fotografías de comida junto a las recetas pero se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente una suculenta tarta de fresa.

–Tengo hambre y aquí parece que no hay comida. Esa tal Hermione debería de aparecer con un trozo de tarta por aquí.

-Llama a Kingsley- dijo Bill a Fred. –Él sabrá controlar a Harry.  
-Dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda ganarle- dijo George.  
-Uno no, pero nosotros somos seis- dijo Marion.

-¡HARRRY ABRRE ESA PUERRRTA!- dijo Krum.  
-Esperad por favor. Ron ha ido a buscar a Hermione y estoy seguro de que la traerá- dijo Harry con angustia apoyado sobre la puerta.  
-¡Harry, abre!- suplicó Alexandra.  
-¡Tú la conoces! Es una bruja brillante… Y si ella le dejó a Ron información del velo es porque sabe que hacer- dijo Luna.  
-Confíad en ellos- dijo Harry.  
-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ POTTER O LA VOLAREMOS!- dijo Bill.  
-Si tengo que enfrentarme a vosotros para darle tiempo a Ron no dudéis de que lo haré- dijo el moreno.  
-¡GINNY, DEJATE DE IDIOTECES Y ABRE ESA PUERTA PARA QUE PODAMOS LLEVAR A RON A SAN MUNGO!- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kingsley que venía acompañado por otro auror y por la Suprema Inefable.  
-Ron esta empreñado en que va a ir por Hermione y se ha producido un corte muy profundo en el pecho. Le pidió a Ginny que no lo curase- dijo Marion.  
-El auror Weasley perdió la razón- dijo la suprema Inefable sorprendida.

Molly y Arthur habían aparecido también, Fred les contaba lo que había pasado.  
-¡Ginny, no dejes morir a tu hermano!- dijo Molly.  
Dentro, la pelirroja pareció dudar, pero Luna se acercó a ella.  
-No creas en mi si no quieres, pero cree en Hermione y en tu hermano. Volverán. Tienen tres motivos para hacerlo.  
Ginny cerró los ojos y finalmente habló:  
–Mamá, Ron salvara a Hermione pronto y no dejaré que le pase nada.

Ron pensó que ya había visto muchos libros y salió del edificio. Siguió su camino y vio una tienda de mascotas donde había perros de varias razas. Sin embargo el único que le agradó fue un pequeño Jack Russell. Había una jaula en la que había comadrejas, pero no le llamaron la atención; en otra jaula había varios hurones, pero estos le causaron algo de repulsión; vio también a una solitaria nutria y junto a ella el gato mas feo que pudiera haber imaginado: gordo ligeramente patizambo, con el pelo color canela, se veía muy desalineado y tenia la cara como si alguien le hubiera pegado con un ladrillo. El gato lo miró con desprecio y le dio la espalda.  
-¡Ja! Como si pensara adoptarte… Solo una loca te elegiría a ti…  
Ron siguió paseando por la tienda: había serpientes, pero no le llamaron la atención, y aves de varios tipos, loros, canarios, águilas y lechuzas. Había una muy blanca que casi pareciera que estuviera hecha de nieve. Junto a ella había otra que parecía estar a punto de morir: estaba toda desplumada y apenas podía sostenerse en la percha. Al lado de ésta se encontraba una lechuza muy pequeña que tan pronto lo vio comenzó a chillar como si le alegrara verlo. Ron salio de la tienda y anduvo un poco más. Entró a otra más en la que había muchos jerséis de colores chillantes, tela delgada y escudos bastante extraños. Había uno negro que tenia vivos naranjas y un escudo con dos letras "C" atravesadas por un cañón. Ron lo vio y le llamo la atención así que lo tomó.  
–Este es el menos feo. Espero que no sea el último de la competición…  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio un póster que estaba cerca de la salida. Había un hombre delgado con las rodillas huesudas y el cabello color azabache muy despeinado. Estaba sonriendo. Su pie descansaba sobre un balón. Llevaba un pantaloncito negro y un jersey en tonos rojos y dorados. En el lado izquierdo del pecho tenia un escudo en el que se veía a un león rojo sobre el fondo negro.  
–Valla deportista, dos libras menos y desaparece- dijo Ron antes de irse. –Si llevara encima una pluma y un frasco de tinta le pintaría gafas- pensó mientras caminaba.

La puerta estaba deshaciéndose y solo los hechizos de Harry y Khaled la mantenían en pie. Pero la intervención de Kingsley y de la Inefable Rowling fue demasiado y la puerta voló en pedazos. Los Weasley entraron como un torbellino pero fueron detenidos y enfrentados por Harry, Khaled y Luna.

-Harry entra en razón- dijo Alexandra desde atrás.  
-Confía en Hermione. Es todo lo que te puedo decir- le contestó él.

-¡Desmayus!- gritó Bill que apuntaba a Harry. El moreno se giró muy a tiempo para que la maldición solo le pasara de cerca.  
-¡Depulso!- gritó el moreno, y Bill fue a dar de mala manera contra la pared.  
-¡Expeliarmus! ¡Desmayus!- gritaron los gemelos, pero Harry fue más rápido e invoco una barrera antes de que las maldiciones le dieran; éstas rebotaron y le dieron al auror que había llegado con Kingsley. –¡Desmayus!- gritó mientras apuntaba a Fleur, pero alguien desvió la maldición. La inefable Rowling blandía su varita peligrosamente contra Harry.

-¡Levicorpus!- gritó Molly apuntando a Harry, pero su maldición se perdió a causa de la barrera que invocó Alexandra.  
-¡Depulso!- gritó Krum, pero poco pudo hacer contra Kingsley.  
-¡Expelio Capellum!- dijo Luna apuntando a Bill que avanzaba lentamente.  
–¡Desmayus!- gritó Fleur y Luna se desvaneció.  
–¡Furunculos!- dijo Khaled apuntando a la francesa.

Un Ciervo plateado salio de la varita de Harry. Ginny, mientras tanto, había creado una burbuja que protegía a Ron y a ella de las maldiciones que volaban.

-¡Expeliarmus!- dijo Alexandra, pero su hechizo no hizo nada a Kingsley.  
-¡Brakiam emendo!- dijo Harry apuntando a Kingsley y finalmente el auror cayó.  
De la varita de la suprema inefable salió una ráfaga que puso fuera de combate a Krum.  
-¡Enervate!- dijo la voz de Neville, que acababa de aparecerse, apuntando a Luna.  
-¡Oculus dispersum!- dijo Fred apuntando a Alexandra, que soltó su varita cuando el hechizo la impacto.  
¡Plop! Se escuchó cuando Bill rompió la barrera de Ginny. Al mismo tiempo Neville lanzaba muy lejos a Fred, mientras que George desarmaba a Luna. Harry trató de ayudarla, pero la suprema inefable fue muy rápida y lo enfrentó:  
– ¡Imperio!- dijo ella. Harry nunca había sentido algo igual. Ya antes le habían aplicado esa maldición, pero era una sensación diferente a la que Voldemort le provocó: no sentía miedo, sentía mucha calma… Pero aun así se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.  
Con Harry sin pelear, los que quedaban no fueron rivales. Arthur había petrificado a Neville y se encargaba de Khaled.  
-Lo siento, hija, pero es por el bien de tu hermano… ¡Imperio!- dijo Molly apuntando a Ginny.

-Seguro que algún tonto estrelló su coche contra ese buzón- dijo Ron mientras caminaba.  
Frente al buzón vio una cabina telefónica y rió cuando vio que en la parte superior de la cabina se leía "Feletono". Vio una tienda de ropa y se acercó a ver el escaparate. Al parecer la tienda era de disfraces por que vio a una mujer y tres niños que estaban de pie. La mujer, de estatura media, piel blanca, cabellos castaños y enmarañados y sus ojos color chocolate, llevaba de la mano a una niña pequeña y pelirroja. Al lado de ella iba un niño algo mayor y al otro lado había otra niña aun mayor. Debía tener catorce o quince años. La mujer llevaba puesta una túnica amarilla y en la parte izquierda del pecho tenia un logotipo que no distinguió bien. La mayor de las niñas y el niño tenían túnicas negras y llevaban un uniforme gris con corbata roja y al pecho reconoció un león rugiente. El mismo símbolo que había visto en el jugador flacucho de la foto en la tienda de deportes.  
Ron avanzó unos pasos, pero no dejaba de pensar en la hermosa mujer que había visto y en los tres niños.  
–Se parecen a ella- se dijo mientras volvía atrás para verlos otra vez, pero ya no estaban. Entró a la tienda y se acerco al mostrador.  
-¿Dónde estarán?  
Miró a todos lados y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era el mismo maniquí de la mujer pero ahora vestía un traje blanco. Se acercó y se quedó admirándola  
–Es muy hermosa. Así iba Hermione el día de la bo… -la palabra murió en sus labios.  
Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a llenar los huecos que había en su mente. Ron cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya no había tienda, ni calle, estaba solo en un lugar sombrío y deprimente.

Todo paso muy, muy rápido. Se escucharon dos "plop" y dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron en la habitación.  
-¡El señor Wesaley dio una orden y debe de cumplirse! ¡El amo fue por el ama de Winky!- dijo la elfina mientras levantaba sus brazos haciendo que una onda de energía se expandiera y lanzara a Molly y a Bill bastante lejos.  
-Nadie lastimara a Harry Potter- dijo Dobby al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaba por los aires a una muy sorprendía inefable Rowling.  
Frente a Harry apareció la varita rota de Ron. Harry de inmediato se provocó un corte con su varita y cogió la varita rota de su amigo. El tiempo pareció congelarse, los Weasley, los dos aurores y la inefable flotaron sin poder hacer nada. Todo se retorció y desaparecieron, solo se escucho el golpear de sus varitas en el suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho Harry?- dijo Ginny que se ponía de pie  
-Esto es cosa de Ron y Hermione. Ayúdame a reanimarlos- le dijo a su esposa.  
-¿Como lo habéis conseguido?- pregunto el búlgaro.  
-Con la ayuda de Winky y Dobby- dijo Harry. –Esa mujer es fantástica- dijo refierindose a la inefable Rowling.  
-¿A dónde han ido?- dijo Ginny.  
-No lo se realmente- dijo Harry. -A la nada. Pero cuando Ron y Hermione vuelva los hará regresar, ellos entienden este hechizo mejor que yo.  
-No lo entiendo, Harry. ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Neville.  
-Cuando Hermione comenzó su investigación sobre el velo hace ya varios años encontró en libros de magia negra mucha información para hacer barreras impenetrables. Algunas, como esta, si alguien las traspasa puede ser enviado a muchos lugares- dijo Harry. –Ella se lo contó a Ron y se les ocurrió la forma de proteger su casa, pero no es un hechizo que se active solo por que alguien logro entrar, para activarse debe de usarse sangre. Hermione y Ron usaron su sangre para mantener segura su casa. Este año pensaban enseñárselo a Kath. Era un secreto que solo sabíamos nosotros tres. Una tarde ella me lo contó, y Ron me enseñó a invocar las barreras. Hermione uso mi sangre para que yo también pudiera invocarlas.

-Así que esto es lo que hay en el portal- dijo Ron.  
El pelirrojo vio a muchas personas. Les hablaba pero ninguna le hacía caso. Era como si soñaran con los ojos abiertos. Intento durante varios minutos entablar un diálogo con una bruja de aspecto severo, pero no tuvo resultados, así que decidió que era hora de comenzar a buscar a Hermione. Pasaron quizás más de dos horas mientras la buscaba hasta que encontró lo que quería. La vio sentada sobre una roca. A su lado, también sentada, estaba una mujer rubia que él había visto hacia varios años.

-Sabia que vendrías a buscarme- dijo ella abalanzándose para abrazarlo.  
-Nunca te dejaría- dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojo.s  
-No tardaste nada- dijo ella mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.  
-Una eternidad. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.  
-Jamás te olvidaría. Ni a ti ni a los niños- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
-Vamos- dijo Ron mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione. –Ella no recuerda nada ¿verdad?  
-No lo se. Ella no me conoce y no hay forma de que me mire. Le he estado hablando durante horas. Le he habado de Luna y de Khaled, de su nieta y de Xenoplylus… Espero que si algún día viene Luna a por ella, la recuerde- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba con Ron.

-Ya falta muy poco- dijo Ginny preocupada. –Solo le queda media hora…  
-Cariño, creo que deberíamos ir a Grecia por Hermione- dijo Luna. -No tardaran en volver.  
-Muy bien. Vamos- dijo Khaled cogiéndola de la mano.

-Lo ves, ¿verdad? Pero no nos conoce- dijo Hermione.  
-Si. Es Sirius- dijo Ron.-Vámonos, Hermione-Ron continuó andando.-Aquí es. Crucemos.

El portal no se veía como el del departamento de misterios. Una luz muy intensa iluminaba todo. Ron dio un paso, pero Hermione lo detuvo. Él se giró para mirarla.  
-Te amo- dio ella antes de besarlo.  
-Yo también- dijo él al separarse. –Para siempre.  
Ambos cruzaron. Cuando Hermione empezó a ver dos siluetas conocidas sintió que la mano de Ron se desvanecía.

-¡Sabía que Ron te traería de vuelta!- dijo Luna mientras lloraba abrazando a Hermione.

Ron abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Ginny, que acto seguido lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.  
-Gracias compañero- le dijo a Harry aun entre los brazos de Ginny.  
-Ron, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Lo has conseguido?- preguntó el moreno.  
Ron estaba muy débil, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de caer desmayado.  
Horas después comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue las caras que más deseaba ver. A su lado y acariciándole la mano estaba Hermione que lo recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. A su lado, abrazándola, estaba Kath que tenia los ojos muy hinchados. Alex estaba al otro lado de la cama junto a Mia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá ya está bien!- dijo la pequeña. –Os lo dije, mamá lo prometió-dijo con suficiencia.  
-¡Papá!- dijo Kath, que se lanzó a abrazarlo junto con Alex.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?- dijo Ron.  
-Un día- contestó Hermione.  
Ron intentó incorporarse pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo…  
-Ni se te ocurra, payaso. Esta vez me obedecerás- dijo la voz de Ginny que se abría paso entre los niños para abrazarlo. Eres un idiota- dijo ella. Ron la abrazó.  
-Ginny, era necesario. No tenia tiempo que perder- dijo él tratando de justificarse.  
-Idiota insensible- lloraba ella.  
-Ginny… yo- masculló Ron con culpa.  
-Gracias por traerla de vuelta- dijo Ginny antes de soltar a Ron.  
-¿Y mis padres y mis hermanos?- dijo Ron.  
-Charlie y Kya están con los niños- dijo Hermione.  
-Ehh, Ron… ejem, ejem… Estamos en aprietos- dijo Harry. –Esto….Levanté la barrera…  
-¿Mandaste a mi familia a la nada?- preguntó Ron escandalizado.  
-Oye, fue culpa tuya. Si hubieras perdido cinco minutos contándonos que sabías como traer a Hermione de vuelta nada de esto habría pasado- se excusó Harry.  
-Yo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo Ron mientras las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele coloradas. –Por eso te deje al mando…  
-Ron eres un… un…- intentó decir Harry.  
-En dos días los traeremos de vuelta- dijo Hermione con calma. -Para cuando estés mejor a ellos se les habrá olvidado lo que pasó- añadió sonriendo.  
-Ron, Bill quedó sin cabello, y la cara de Fleur parecía un plantío de setas… Y el señor Kingsley no tiene huesos- dijo Luna.  
-Bueno, espero que se alegren tanto de vernos de regreso que se les olvide hechizar a Harry y expulsarlo de la familia- dijo Ron muy sonriente.  
-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de nada- protestó el moreno. –Malagradecido…  
-Ay no- dijo Alexandra. – ¡Me expulsarán del departamento! ¡Ataqué a la suprema inefable! Pero… yo no sabía que era ella…  
-Yo no estaría tan preocupada-le dijo Hermione palmeándole la espalda. Estará muy contenta con el portal…

Varios días después…

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis hacerlo?- preguntó de nuevo la suprema inefable.  
-Si- contestaron Luna y Remus al unísono.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán?- le dijo Hermione a su marido, que se encontraba con ella en la bañera.  
-No lo se- dijo Ron. –Pero espero que si- añadió mientas besaba a su esposa.

FIN


End file.
